DFusion Zero One: Burizalor Saga revised
by Kanius
Summary: The final two chapters added! The epic Burizalor Saga has ended. Who came out the victory? Find out what happens in the final two chapters. You'll be shocked by the results! Be sure to check out the sequel series coming up! Next is the Kaiser Saga! RR!
1. The Ship is Ready! Off to Spiral Mt!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Max, Keke, or the Life Bomb technique, because max acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

SSJ4T: I'm back running the show! I swear that I'll never piss Mega Man and Zero off again. 

Max: Make sure you do, so I can this damn show. 

Tai: No kidding. 

Takato: So, what did I miss? 

SSJ4T: Just a few quests here and there. Where the hell have you been boy? 

Takato: Spending some quality time with Rika. 

Max: Oh, you sly dog! I think we should get prepared for the new saga! This is the one which I've been waiting for. 

SSJ4T: The epic Burizalor Saga. This one saga will forever change the fate of the entire Digimon Fusion series! 

Takato: I can hardly wait. Too bad I'm not in it. 

SSJ4T: I was thinking of having you make slight cameo appearances during the Virus Saga. 

Takato: Better early than enver, I suppose. Will I be the only tamer to make those cameos. 

SSJ4T: No. Rika, Henry and the others might make appearances too. That way I can get you guys ready for the saga after Virus. 

Tai: Well, that's enough talk. I say we start the new official saga! 

SSJ4T: Right! We'll just shut up, so you guys can read! Enjoy the fic! 

**************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**The Ship is Ready! Blast off to Spiral Mountain!**

"Well, how are we going to find a form of transportation that will get us there in days?" the goggleboy asked once again. "We can't get there within a thousand years. it will all be too late." 

"That's why I have provided a ship for you guys," X replied. "Do please, turn around. There's somebody I'd like you to meet." 

As soon as everyone turned around, they saw a teenage girl with golden brown hair and blue eyes. The boys looked at her with great satisfaction as they felt their hearts beating. 

"Whoa! What a babe!" Tai said. "Um.." 

Tai turned to face Sora, who gave him a rather displeasant look. 

"Ok, she's not my type." 

"Don't worry. I see that look from every guy that looks at me. I guess I'm pretty special," the girl said. "By the way, my name is Keke. I'll be providing you with this ship." 

"So, will that ship really get us there in a matter of days," Mimi asked. 

"Yeah." 

_"Hmmm. For some odd reason, this girl looks kind of like me,"_ Mimi thought. _"She certainly has good taste in fashion. Hmmm."_

"Tai. You're an exception. I want you to stay. Because I have a little something that will suite Agumon's needs," X replied. "So, are you willing to stay." 

"But, what about the others?" 

"Do not worry about them. They'll be fine as long as the digimon are with them," the masked fighter said. "I'm certain that you will arrive at the planet to meet them, but this will be determined by the amount of recovery time Agumon has." 

"So, it's all up to Agumon's recovery?" 

"Yes, and let me tell you. He's in pretty bad condition. It will take quite a while for his wounds to get healed." 

_"It's all up to you buddy. Let's just pray that your wounds heal and we'll be able to catch up with the others."_

"Wow! No kidding! You really got a spaceship we can use?" TK asked Keke. 

"Yeah. We thought it was pretty crappy-looking when it was given to us, but it's pretty useful." 

"You know something, she kind of reminds me of somebody. Ever notice her obsession with pink," Joe said. 

"Hey, you're right. Hmmm, hey Mimi. What do you think?" Sora asked. 

"Huh? I guess she really does have good taste. I mean what kind of girl wouldn't like pink? It's such a cool color!" 

Everyone else simply sweat=dropped, which brought a giggle from Keke. The girl son spoke up as she halted. 

"Now if one of yall would just come with me, then I will show you the ship." 

"But why just one of us?" Kari asked. 

"Because I only have enough power to transport two people. Since I'm one person, I can only vessel another." 

"Ok. We've got a volunteer. Mimi, would you care to join her?" Joe said. 

"What? You want me to go? Hmmm, I guess so. I'll do it for the team," she replied. "Besides, I like this girl. She has good fashion taste." 

"So, I'm ready whenever you are." 

"Let's go, Keke." 

"I've kind of figured that they would choose you." 

Mimi walks over to Keke. Palmon attempts to go over to accompany her partner, but the digimon were able to restrain her. 

"Just place your hand on my shoulder and we'll be off." 

With that said, Mimi places a hand on Keke's shoulder and they were quickly transported from out of the location. The Digi-Destined were taken back by the teleportation's speed. 

"Well, I guess there's not anyone who can figure out how she did that," Tentomon asked. 

"What I want to know who's spaceship is it?" Izzy pondered. "We'll just have to find out, once they return." 

********************************************************************* 

Meanwhile, Keke and Mimi found themselves in a desolent landscape, where it was pretty much inhabitable by digimon life. Or any type of living thing for that matter. The winds were very strong and the thunder storms were rapidly violent. This looked like a visual of what the birth of a planet may have once looked like. Mimi looked around in astonishment. 

"We're here. I guess this isn't what you call paradise," Keke said. 

"No, you're right. This isn't paradise. These winds are way too strong! Ack my skirt!" 

"Don't worry, there's no peeping toms around ehre." 

"So, where are we? It's way too cold for anything to live here!" 

"We're on a digital planet called Koltez. We've just arrived during it's summer season. You really don't want to know how cold it gets during the winter. trust me." 

"I'd rather not find out." 

"Exactly. We're in the farthest regions of the lower realm. Alright, now where did I find that ship. Ah, this way. Follow me." 

With that said, Keke led the way through a barren, sandy landscape. The mountains stood still, but were being forced away by the strong winds. 

"You really expect me to believe that there's s spaceship here? I don't think I know anyone who could live here. They'd be freaking psychos or even hermits." 

"Don't ask me why. X was the one who sent me here. He was the one who told me about this planet. Ah! I see it. We're here." 

"Huh?" 

The girls stood as they looked over to what looked like a spaceship. However, it wasn't something Mimi had expected. It was long and had spikes sticking out from different sides. It stood straight up with skinny legs keeping it in good balance. It looked like noone has been using for many years. Mimi rushes over towards the ship and examines it. Keke follows along. 

"So, this is the spaceship? Umm, I don't think it's of any use. It looks way too old and rusty." 

"Not your style either, huh? I believe that we can still work with it." 

"How do you figure that?" 

"C'mon. I'll show you." 

Keke walks up through a hatchet door and climbs inside the ship. Mimi tags along and goes wide-eyed by the tremendous technology within the ship. 

"Wow! This is insane! I've never seen such gizmos!" Mimi exclaimed. "Man, you expect me to work with these? I can't even use my micromove correctly!" 

"Don't worry. I'll give you a step-by-step procedure. It isn't hard once you get used to it." 

"So, what did X tell you about this ship?" 

"Well, he did tell me that many years ago, he used this ship to navigate throughout the digital world. He was able to travel to different parts of the digital universe. This was his family's favorite vessel, expecially on vacationing trips." 

"I've been meaning to ask you. Who are X's parents?" 

"You're pretty curious about knowing a person you haven't seen before. are ya? Well, I'm not allowed to say, but his father was the said to be the greatest warrior to grace the digital universe." 

"Wow, so this X has a background? So, what's your relationship to him?" 

"i'm just his assistant. That's all." 

"Aww,c'mon. You must like him for some reason. It's okay to admit it." 

"No. We're just close companions. Look, we really need to activate this ship." 

"Then, let's get started." 

_"Wow. I never thought she would be this pushy. We'll, there's no use talking sense to her. We've got more important matters."_

"So, what's the conditions?" 

"For the ship. Hang on. Let me check. Ok, the door's working. So there has to be plenty of power in this old thing. Alright, I don't see the main switch anywhere." 

"Hey, doesn't this look like the main switch?" Mimi asked as she pointed to a large white button. "Hmmm, gee. I guess not." 

"That's weird. I wonder if there's some kind of passcode around here. ugh, why did X leave me with such a difficult task. He should have let the ladies' man handle this" 

"Ladies' man?" 

"A friend of mine. He is good with this sort of stuff. Oh well, it's all up to me now." 

"I really don't think these tiny buttons are the ones either. Ugh, you're right. This is too confusing. I'm not into computers either! Too many buttons and numbers!" 

"Wait, I think those small buttons are some kind of sensors! Yeah! X told me about voice sensors! Those are the voice sensors!" 

"Voice sensors?" 

"Yeah! Words! Like the entrance!" 

"Since the door automatically opens and closes to it's new owner, the owner has to use words to activate it entirely. Let me try something. Ok! Ship! Fly! Zoom! Lift-off! Ugh! Travel!" 

Keke punched the seat and was starting to grow frustrated. Mimi took a step backwards as the girl was ever so close to venting a violent rage. 

"It's no use! it wouldn't be in earth language! Ugh, too bad nobody knows any digital code language. Wait, I remember X using digital code language. He really learned quite well and he taught me a little of it. Hah! I do remember how to speak simple commands with digital code language! Keke, looks like I'm getting through to you now." 

"Um, so are we going to lift off anytime soon?" Mimi asked. 

"Don't you worry. I've got this under control." 

"Then, let's get a move on. I don't want to be stuck here forever." 

"Right. I'll command it to transport to fly us back to where we left off." 

"Couldn't we just transport it there?" 

"That is beyond the ship's ability. This model isn't advanced enough to teleport from different parts of the digital universe. It sucks I know." 

"It totally sucks." 

"Alright here goes nothing." 

Keke quickly spoke in a rather unknown language, which was considered the digital code language. It was beyond any earth language and far advanced than either english or japanese. Mimi feels the ship beginning to lift and she looks over at the main screen. 

"It says 'roger'. Looks like it worked! You're so great, Keke! You have to teach me that!" 

"Sure, we've got plenty of time before we get back." 

The girls ran over towards a nearby window and watches as the ship was quickly carried off into space itself. At this rate, they should be returning back to the lower realm to meet up with the others in no time. 

"We did it!" Mimi cried out. "Oh yeah! Now we can get back and tell the others! This is so...oooo...I think I need to lie there. Too much excitement. I need something sugary to calm myself.." 

"Yeah. I know how you feel." 

"Two minds really think alike, Keke. You know I'm really starting to like you. Wanna be friends?" 

"We're already friends, Mimi. Soon, we'll be more than just friends." 

"I'm glad. You like pink and we both don't like using high-tech gizmos. Though, you seem much more familiar with this stuff." 

"X has been teaching me here and there. I just get used to it." 

"I ought to take you to my home and show you around the neat shopping malls! You'll love the great collection they have!" 

"Don't worry about that. The malls we have are ten times better. You ought to try them out sometime when I get the free time." 

"Please do." 

As the girls chatted away, the ship was setting a course back to the lower realm. From there, they would gather the remaining Digi-Destined and round them up into the ship. From there, they would lift-off towards the Spiral Mountain planet. 

************************************************************************** 

As soon as Mimi and Keke arrived back, the Digi-Destined of Sincerity was letting her friends know everything about the ship. They were astonished to what they heard. 

"This spaceship is so perfect!" Mimi exclaimed. "With that we can get to Sprail Mountain in just a month!" 

"So, when do we plan on taking off?" Sora asked. 

"In about five days." 

"yeah, so we can make sure and repair for the time being," Keke replied. 

"Wow! We get to go to Spiral Mountain planet with this spaceship?! How awesome!" TK exclaimed. 

"Keke, I guess we'll leave everything to you." 

"I'm sorry, Mimi. I'm not going." 

"But you're the one who understands the digital code language! Plus, we could use your help through you know navigation!" 

"I'm prohibited from going. You guys are on your own. If I were to interfer, then there would be no way that you're digimon can get stronger. Plus, during these five days, I'll be teaching you the code language. I'll teach all of you." 

"Wow, that would be swell," Izzy said. " I can really input that code language into my computer. It's a pinch." 

"Plus, you were learning the code language, Mimi," Palmon said. "That mean would that we would need you." 

"Ugh. Why am I always dragged into these situations. I just want a hot bath." 

"Plus, we'll all be going with you," TK said. 

"Except my brother and Agumon. X has insisted that they stay here for the time being," replied Kari. 

"Man, you're lucky Tai," Sora said. 

"I guess so. I really wanted to go and help you guys," Tai said. "But Agumon comes firat and I need to look after him." 

"He's in really bad condition," Keke said. "If he rests now, then I'd say he would be ready to go in just five days and no less." 

"I wonder how big this Spiral Mountain will be," said TK. "I bet it's huge!" 

"We'll know once we get there," Joe said. "We've got plenty of time for preparations." 

"And food? What about food? You don't expect us to starve to death, do ya?" Gomamon said. 

"Don't worry," Keke said. "We've got it covered. You guys do your parts and retrieve those four digicores." 

Everyone nodded as they started to plan out everything that be set for the month's trip to Spiral Mountain. Unfortunately, Tai and Agumon were told to remain on the lower realm. So this will allow Agumon time to recover, but the real reason was because X has provided a very special surprise for the two. 

**************************************************************************** 

Five days have passed and the day of departure has been set. The Digi-Destined gathered around the ship with their eyes glazed open. Tai was sitting down while Agumon was resting inside a glass chamber. Keke walked over and checked the ship to make sure that everything was in perfect order. She gives a thumbs up to the Digi-Destined crew. 

"Wow. Can we really go into space with this?" Patamon asked. 

"Yeah. It's going to be so cool!" TK replied. 

"I've got plenty of the things I need. Shampoo, face mask, extra snacks, and other accessories. Keke, you know the best places to shop," Mimi said. 

"I've never been to outer space before," Gatomon said. "Kari, you know what it looks like?" 

"No, but I can say that it's huge and it's pretty. You get to see the stars and many planets. Since it's going to be a month's trip, we'll be able to see plenty of planets." 

"Wow, how cool. I can't wait." 

_"Kek, are they ready to depart?"_

_"Yeah. They're ready. They're more than ready. The ship is prepared. The food has been stocked and they should be well fed for a month."_

_"Good. Paying for all of that food was a pain. My credit card bill is going to look like hell."_

"Ok guys. Let's get ready then," Keke said. 

The Digi-Destined entered the ship and were quite astonished at what they were seeing. Keke toured them around the ship and gave them the necessary instructions. 

"I've taught you guys everything that I know of the digital code language. It's all up to you now." 

"We've got everything in order," Izzy said. "Thanks for everything." 

"Yeah, we could ahve been lost without you," replied Sora. 

"Keke. Thanks," Mimi said. "Thanks for the shopping. Now I know where to go shopping from now on." 

"Anything. Just be sure you come back safely. That way we can go shopping as a way to celebrate." 

"C'mon, Mimi! We're leaving!" TK exclaimed. 

"Yeah! We're not going to come back and get you either!" Palmon cried out. 

Mimi runs over and gives Keke a tight hug before rushing back towards the ship. The groups waves off as the door hatchet closes. 

"Good luck guys. We're counting on you," Keke said. 

_"Agumon. Just recover as much as you can. We'll definitely need you at one hundred percent,"_ Tai thought. 

_"Tai. Trust me on this one. Once Agumon recovers, I have much bigger plans for the two of you. Just trust me on this one."_

"I trust you. The others can manage to handle this on their own." 

******************************************************************************* 

Hours after it's departure from the lower realm, the spaceship was out traveling through the empty regions of digital space. Izzy and Tentomon took command of the operation since they were very good with control operations. Everyone else were taking it easy and talking amongst themselves. 

"Ok. Looks like we'll be ok for now. We're free to move around now. We've just departed from out of the atmosphere." 

"Whoa! Already! Now this is what I call a spaceship," TK said. "Those astronauts back at home will be so jealous of us." 

"I'm surprised that you even know hot to operate a ship, Izzy," Tentomon said. 

"It's a piece of cake, since Keke helped teach me how to use and activate each control." 

"I've always wanted to see what the digital world would look like from outside in space," Mimi said. "It's so beautiful." 

"It is. Wow, I can see my home from here!" Palmon replied. 

"Mine too!" Patamon exclaimed. 

"Man, the digital world's outside universe doesn't look any different from ours," said TK. 

"Look at the stars, TK!" 

"I can see them, Kari. So, we'll actually be at Spiral Mountain in under a month?' 

"Yeah. That's what Keke told us," Izzy replied. "We should have plenty to eat upon our arrival." 

"I wonder if there are any drive thru places on the way in space?" Tentomon said. "What? I was just wondering." 

_"Tai. I just hope Agumon has pretty much recovered by now. We'll really need you,"_ Sora thought. _"Who knows what kind of an operation this new evil has planned. If he was able to single-handedly seal all four holy beasts, what chance do we have in stopping him?"_

_"I just hope that we'll rejoin with my brother and I pray that he fights along our side,"_ TK said in thought. 

Our heroes make their journey over to Spiral Mountain. In a month's time, they will land and confront the dark force that has decided to take matters into their own hands and steal away all four digicores. Hurry up, Agumon! You need to recover, so that you and Tai can catch up with the others. What dark force has landed on Spiral Mountain? 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

TK: Yay! We've landed on Spiral Mountain! 

Izzy: What a month's trip that was! Alright, we move out! 

Matt: I've finally recovered! So he has left for Spiral Mountain! 

Metalseadramon: Yes he has and there's nothing you can do to stop him! 

Matt: Damn him! Those digicores are mine! 

Burizalor: Ha! That was far too easy! One digicore found. Soon I will be the most powerful force the digital universe has ever seen! 

Sora: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode twenty-one! 

**Yamato and Gabumon Recover! Touchdown on Spiral Mountain!**

Tai: Damn! We're not even involved in the next story! This sucks. 

************************************************************************** 

Max: So, it's him afterall. Well I really kind of expected that. 

Tai: Man, I'm so bummed out. 

SSJ4T: Don't worry, you'll get your time later on in the saga. 

Takato: At least you'll be featured into it. I'm going to have to wait until the Virus Saga for a cameo or two. 

TK: So, with that prologue out of the way. Who's our new guest for net time? 

SSJ4T: We've got two. Pikkan and Jeri! 

Max: Aw, shit! Nobody looks at Jeri! That goes for you too, dude! 

SSJ4T: What? I have interest in her. I know how hot-headed these alterians can get. 

Tai: Pikkan. That's the last dude you want to piss off. 

SSj4T: I've got this under control. We're just about out of time. Until then, I think it's time we get the hell out of here. Peace! 

************************************************************************** 


	2. Yamato and Gabumon Recover! Touchdown on...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Max, Keke, or the Life Bomb technique, because max acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

SSJ4T: Alright! We're really coming through with this series and I was surprised by the amount of reviews I've received for the Digital Invaders Saga! Let's keep it going strong, people! The Burizalor Saga will be one epic series! 

Takuya: Oh yeah. I'm such a lucky dawg! 

SSJ4T: Why do you say that? 

Takuya: Haven't you been watching digimon? 

SSJ4T: Yeah, wait. I saw you. It had something to do wtih Zoe, did it? 

Takuya: yep! She chose me over JP to go check out a room! 

SSJ4T: Oh that one! The library scene on today's episode! 

Takuya: That's right! 

Tai: Damn. At least Toei has the balls to show at least some slight Tazumi. 

Takato: We got shafted! 

Takuya: I guess best is always last. 

Tai & Takato: Shut up! 

SSJ4T: Look on the bright side, at least Taiora and Rukato live on strongly through our fics! 

Max: True that! If it wasn't for Taiora, I wouldn't be born. There wouldn't even be a D3 series. 

SSJ4T: Thank god for people like us. 

All: AMEN! 

Pikkan: Hey! We're here and I don't want any of you looking at Jeri. 

SSJ4T: C'mon, Pikkan. We have no interest in her. She's all yours. 

Jeri: Thank you for inviting us. 

Pikkan: We're just here to check the flick. 

SSJ4T: You don't have to be such an ass. Here, let's get the fic started! Read on, everyone. 

**************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**Yamato and Gabumon Recover! Touchdown on Spiral Mountain!**

Deep in digital space, the spaceship was traveling out as it continued it's voyage towards Spiral Mountain. It had been a month, but it really felt like days rather than a month. It seems everything within and outside the digital world seem to be logical. The Digi-Destined were able to survive the journey. The digimon were well-fed and were given time to rest before their long expedition through the mysterious Spiral Mountain planet. 

Once they arrive there, they would begin their search for the digicores and help restore the balance to the digital world. However, they were going to go through perhaps a very powerful army led by a mysterious dark force with enough power to strike fear throughout the digital universe. 

On the other hand, some just weren't up for the opportunity to explore into unknown terrority and would rather slack off. 

Mimi yawned as she slowly got up from her bed. She hunched over and saw the digimon gathered in one area as they feed amongst the leftovers. TK, Sora, Joe and Kari were playing go fish while Izzy was still at control of the ship. She slides off the bed and slowly stands on her feet. She looks over and stretches. 

"Wow, how long was I asleep for?" the girl asked. 

"I'd say nearly a whole day. You were pretty bummed out," Palmon replied. 

"Really a whole day? Is it just me or has this trip really felt like a few days rather than a month." 

"You're not the only one," Izzy said. "According to a theory of mine, a month equals several days in the digital universe. Remember, time flies by faster here than in our world." 

"So Keke just made calculations through earth's time? Man, I thought we'd really have to sit through a whole month in this ship." 

"Here to think that we would have scarfed the food right down," TK said. 

"Those guys are really enjoying themselves," Kari said. 

The children looked over to their digimon, who were eating like pigs. Food was being consumed faster than they could say 'go fish'. Mimi was appalled by their messy consumption. 

Ugh. Here I've always said that their manners are appalling." 

"Can't say I blame them," Joe said. "They really need the food. They're going to be the ones who are going to do all the fighting." 

"Who said we ahve to?" Gomamon said. "We could just let you handle the dirty work." 

"What?! That's suicide! I can't believe you would think such a horrible thing!" he exclaimed. 

Everyone laughed at Gomamon's comment, just beofre Izzy detected something through his computer. 

"Pipe down everyone! I'm picking up some sort of signal from out in the distance." 

"Any idea of what it could be Izzy?" 

"No. But we should be out of danger. There's a zero chance that it maybe an enemy spacecraft." 

"Well, make sure and double check," Sora said. "There's no telling if Matt decides to come back and hunt us down." 

"My brother wouldn't do that. If he wanted to meet up with us again, it would most likely be on Spiral Mountain. I'm very sure he knows that we're heading there." 

"I agree with TK. He knows his brother better than anyone," Patamon said. 

"Don't worry, TK. I'm sure we'll run into him as soon as we get there," Kari assured her friend. 

_"Speaking of my brother, I wonder where he's at now."_

************************************************************************************ 

Meanwhile, the spacecraft which harbored both Matt and Gabumon was flying through space and was heading towards a nearby planet. The planet looked rather inhabitable for digital life. This planet is called Planet Buriza No. 47. The craft had just arrived nearly 7 days after being sent to the lower realm. Matt had failed to capture Takeru and destroy the Digi-Destined. This was not going to make any of the higher elite warriors any happy after Matt's failed attempts. 

Two soldiers were playing poker with one another, until their game was interrupted by the sound of a ship landing. They looked up to find a spacecraft making it's way onto the landing dock. 

"Something is coming," the Phantomon soldier said. 

"Is it Lord Burizalor?" asked the Golemon. "it couldn't be him, he had just left for Spiral Mountain." 

"Hmmm. It looks like a combatant craft," replied Phantomon. "The signal is coming from...What?! Yamato and Gabumon?" 

"This is strange! We haven't even been informed of his arrival," said Golemon. "Did something happen?" 

"This is control!" Phantomon spoke through a transmitter. "Yamato is arriving! Receive him at once!" 

With that said, several digimon elite were surrounding the dock and awaited for the hovercraft to land. The craft landed and the soldiers walks over towards it. 

"I see only one!" a Snimon said. "I wonder what happened to Etemon." 

The soldiers stood straight and kept their mouths closed, as the hovercraft opened. Smoke came out which revealed Matt and Gabumon in very critical conditions. 

"Hey! They're life signs are very weak!" Tuskmon said. 

"They're using life support!" Snimon exclaimed. "Th-This is bad! We better take them to treatment center on the double!" 

With that said, they took the two bodies over to the Treatmen Center and were able to place them both inside two separate healing chambers. Numerous of medical authorities occupied the center to check upon their latest patients. They had never expected Matt and Gabumon to arrive in such horrible conditions. They were nearly about to die if they hadn't been properly treated. 

In a matter of hours, their healing was complete. A Ladydevimon stood by and watched as the healing was complete. 

"You're all healed now," Ladydevimon said. "Wake up sleepy price." 

With that said, Matt opened his eyes and looked across the room in surprise. Gabumon slipped out from his chamber and shook the liquid from his fur. 

"No! Not here, you damn mutt!" Ladydevimon exclaimed. 

"So, we're back," matt said. 

"We were unable to regenerate Gabumon's tail," Ladydevimon replied. 

"No problem. He should be fine without it," Matt said. 

As soon as Matt went over to put on his clothes, Ladydevimon was reading through his medical report. 

"You were fortunate to survive. You had gone through all of those days without food. If you hadn't used life support, you would have died of starvation. Gabumon was in much worse condition. However, with new enhanced technology we've borrowed from the natives of this once proud planet, we were able to use it to speed up the healing process." 

"Neat. So is he in? Is Lord Burizalor in?" 

"No. He has gone out, why do you ask?" the demonic woman asked. 

"No reason." 

"I was told by Lord Metalsedramon for you and Gabumon to come to the training room after your treatment. He really needs to talk to you both." 

"Tell that rust bucket that we have nothing to say," said Matt. 

"You forgot your scouter, Yamato." 

"We don't need it. You can have it." 

"What?" Ladydevimon said. "How can anyone turn down an offer like that?" 

"We'll head back to the digital world and check out if TK is still there," Matt said. 

"You think they'd still be there after what we had just arrived there?" 

"Don't question me, Gabumon. I have an even better idea. I say we go to Spiral Mountain." 

Matt and Gabumon walked through the corridors as several digimon side-stepped to allow them to pass through. Others simply showed respect and saluted them. Matt simply rolled his eyes until he stopped. Gabumon stopped as he growled to find Metalseadramon floating right in front of them. 

"Hello, fellas. I heard you two went through hell. I heard that Neo Devimon and Etemon died too. So, who could have done this to the presumable invincible duo?" 

"Get the hell out of our faces, rust bucket," Matt growled. "I don't have the time to waste with your blabber." 

"Hey, listen up. Lord Burizalor is angry that you guys did all this without his permission." 

"Well, he shouldn't be complaining if he's not ehre." 

"But Lord Burizalor is very generous. I hear that he's going to forgive you since you've discovered something wonderful for him." 

"What?!" 

"Thanks to Neo Devimon's transmission, he was very pleased that he has the chance to obtain eternal youth and life." 

"What?! So he's taken off to..." 

"Spiral Mountain." 

_"Dammit! He listened to our conversation through our scouters! I should have known better! Why was I so stupid to let that slip my mind?! Gabumon and I are going to ahve to beat him there before we're forced to do his bidding forever!"_

"I've also heard that you wanted eternal youth with those digicores, too. But, give it up. Lord Burizalor is planning to annihilate Spiral Mountain and the four holy beasts once he gets his wish." 

"That bastard! Let's go, Gabumon!" 

"Wait, Yamato!" 

But the duo were quickly heading out into a nearby hovercraft. They jumped inside as Matt activated it. The craft started up and flies out towards space. Matta ctivated the craft into automatic drive and set a course for Spiral Mountain. The boy was beyond angry. As a matter of fact, angry was just an understatement for Matt. 

"No! He's not going to get away with it, Gabumon! Those digicores are mine!" 

********************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, the Digi-Destined were just moments away from landing onto their destination: Spiral Mountain. It was the They took a peek at the mountain's magnificance. 

"Wow! How pretty!" Mimi exclaimed. 

"We're here! We're finally here!" TK said. 

"We did it! We're finally here!" the entire group exclaimed while cheering. 

The ship started to loom ever closer over the planet as izy prepared to make landing opertaions. 

"Unbelivable!" Palmon exclaimed. 

"So that's Spiral Mountain?" Patamon asked TK. "I never thought it would be so.." 

"Big? It's really awesome! This even beats Mt. Everest!" 

"Fasten your safety belts everyone! It's going to be a bumpy ride!" Izzy exclaimed. 

"But that's if we even find a place to land at all," replied Tentomon. 

With that said, the spaceship goes crashing through the atmosphere. The entire group screamed their wits off as the ship was prepared to crash onto the planet's surface. Suddenly, the ship suddenly slowed down and landed safely onto the planet's surface. The children sighed a big relief. 

"We've land, guys," Izzy said. "We're finally on Spiral Mountain planet." 

"Wow! This is so cool! We would be the first humans to travel through digital space!" TK exclaimed. 

"We're sort of like pioneers in our own right," Sora said. 

"Now before we go exploring, let me check the atmospheric composition," replied Izzy. "I was lucky to upload external sensors to my computer. Now just in case there's any amount of oxygen, I've brought these oxygen masks just in case.." 

"Um, nobody is here but us insect digimon..." 

Izzy fell backwards as Tentomon sweat-dropped. The other children were outside the ship and seemed to be breathing quite well. The oxygen level seemed to be at earth's level and very suitable for non-digital life. 

"Hmmm. This looks just like our world," Gatomon said. 

"Well, it was a piece of our world being taken out with the digicores," Sora replied. "So in a way, we're still in the digital world." 

"You're right," Biyomon stated. "I believe I'm quite familiar with this part of the digital world. I wonder if there are any inhabitants we can speak with." 

"Hey! Wait for me!" Izzy exclaimed. "You just had to go and leave me behind!" 

"He gets quite tempermentive," Tentomon replied. 

"I think we should get going and look for those digicores. We'll use my computer to track them down." 

"But, how can we be sure if it will actually track them down? We could find other stuff besides digicores?" Joe said. 

"I'm positive we'll find them with my computer. Gennai had also uploaded a program where we can find a tremendous single form of energy. That not just includes our digivices, but also the digicores. I'm positive that the digicores emit the same amount of energy as our digivices when they activate. Does that sound logical?" 

"Logical as mud," Mimi replied. "We don't have super mathematical minds like you do. Couldn't you like speak in simple terms?" 

"Ugh, I'll discuss that later. We have digicores to look for." 

"I told you that he gets quite tempermentive," Tentomon said. 

"Don't remind us," Kari said. 

Just then, Izzy took a look on the computer radar and was picking up the location of what appeared to be a digicore. He gasped and called for the other children. 

"You guys! Quick! You have to check this out!" 

"What is it?" TK asked. "Did you manage to find one already?" 

"We have a reading! There are indeed digicores here! Looks like my calculations are correct," said Izzy. 

"You're right and they don't seem to be moving positions. They are most likely digicores!" Sora stated. 

Suddenly, Patamon flew over TK and peered over towards a far distance. The digimon picked up several strong ki readings, perhaps from other digimon inhabitants. 

"You guys. There's some strong ki that way.." Patamon responded. 

"Ki?" Kari asked. 

"Who could it be coming from?" Tk pondered. 

"Ah, the little guy is right!" Gomamon replied. 

"I feel a lot of them!" Biyomon exclaimed. 

"What could it be?" Palmon asked. "Friend or foe?" 

"I'm guessing that those would be the inhabitants most likely," Izzy responded. "There's no need to worry." 

"Yeah, besides, Keke said that these inhabitants would be friendly enough to help with our expedition," Mimi said. "It only makes sense if they have strong 'ki' or whatever you like to call it." 

"No. You're wrong, Mimi," Patamon. "The ki seems dark..and evil.." 

"But even Keke said that these digimon were quiet and peaceful inhabitants," said Mimi. 

"Yeah and isn't that exactly where that digicore is laying?" Sora asked. 

"Yeah and I say we go meet the natives," Tentomon said. 

"Man, you guys worry over such the littlest things," Mimi said. "Take a chill pill!" 

Just then, as everyone was beginning to head out for their expedition, a hovercraft came crashing through the atmosphere. They quite a good glimpse of it and their eyes widened in shock. 

"Does that look familiar?" Palmon asked. 

"It's an alien hovercraft! The same one Matt and Etemon used!" cried out Kari. 

The hovercraft goes landing off into the far distance. The children were fortunate to have landed from a further distance than the hovercraft itself. 

"How can that be?!" TK asked. 

"It can't be and I refuse to believe it, but it is!" Patamon replied. 

"Everyone! Supress your ki, so that whoever comes out doesn't spot you!" Biyomon ordered. 

"It has to be Matt and Gabumon! I just have a feeling," said Gatomon. 

"So I'm guessing that they got healed already," said Tentomon. "Remember, I'm willing to bet that they're after those same digicores too." 

"I say we get the heck out of here! I don't want anything to do with this!" Mimi exclaimed. "I'm too young to met my end!" 

"Yet, we can't let him take those digicores," Sora said. "I'm still not sure if we can trust him after what he did back in the digital world." 

"Ok, we'll Palmon and I will be sitting over here and watch up on the old R & R." 

"What's an R & R, Mimi?" 

"Let's just stay here and chill. We'll let the others handle this." 

Mimi gave a smile, which caused everyone else to have a sweatdrop coming down their heads. Suddenly, everyone looked up and saw another hovercraft landing for the surface. They gasped and were beginning to wonder if searching for the digicores was even a good idea. 

"Ok, maybe we should be heading back for the digital world," Joe said. 

"I wonder what the heck is going on around here?" Gomamon pondered. "Is everyone after those digicores. We're really in a struggle for survival here." 

"For once, I agree with ya buddy," replied Joe. 

********************************************************************************** 

Further off from the Digi-Destined's location, Matt got on top of a newly-digivolved Metal Garurumon and placed the scouter over his face. he activated and started to pick up several ki readings. 

"That damn Burizalor!" Matt muttered. "Those digicores are mine!" 

"You think they have found out about our rebellion?" 

"No question about it, Gabumon. It's very obvious. Knowing Burizalor's minions, they probably brought up some gossip about it," the boy said. "I fear no one, but Burizalor is a different matter. Since he's already sealed away the four holy beasts, I'll have to wish for immortality if I hope to beat him." 

"I really didn't think you would use that crappy scouter." 

"Yeah they're crap, but they'll be useful for quite a while. There. I can pick up several strong energy signals. Burizalor brought Myotismon and Machinedramon with him as well." 

"Let's move!" 

"Lead the way, my friend." 

With that said, Metal Garurumon sped off into the distance and went along to find the location of Burizalor's main group. He would to contend with not just Burizalor himself but also his elite team of Myotismon and Machinedramon. 

****************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, a village of digimon had been hoarded by a group of powerful pirates. Several dead bodies were found all over the ground. Some were severely incapitated, while others were brutally dismembered. Two of which were decapitated. Only a few of the villagers survived the onslaught and were forced to do the pirate's biddings. 

A Divermon came walking out from a home with a digicore. He walks over and holds it out to where his collueges were about to view it. 

"It is ours, Lord Burizalor. This is the second digicore," said the Divermon. 

"Thank you. Now we have one left to go." 

The evil one was brought into view. He didn't seem as menacing as many soldiers have claimed, but he had quite an evil ki that scared the wits out of even the strongest of mega digimon. The evil one sat inside a small hovercraft carrier, only without a glass shield to protect him. He was quite short with an armored-like helmet and two demonic horns sticking out the sides. His face was white as a ghost, yet blue colorations were at the sides. His arms were short with armor-like hands. His eyes were crimson and were quite intimidating. He wore the same kind of armor which Neo Devimon, Etemon and many of the soldiers were wearing. Machinedramon stood at his right side with a digicore in his clawed hand. There was also a Myotismon standing on the left side. 

"Look after it well, Machine," Burizalor spoke in a deep snake-like voice. "I hear that Yamato is after them." 

"Affirmative, sir." 

"Lord Burizalor, I sense that Metalseadramon has just arrived," Myotismon said. He should be pursuing Yamato and his digimon by now. The other power readings I've just picked up earlier had just reappeared yet disappeared." 

"No matter. Our main priority is to get rid of Yamato. Metalsedramon will dispatch those two long enough. Those two have had quite a blood-boiling rivalry. He should be enough to destroy Yamato and allow me to obtain eternal life." 

*********************************************************************************** 

Metalseadramon searched the grounds where he had just landed. he looked over and saw the other hovercraft, which contained Matt earlier ago. He smirked and activated his scouter. 

"You won't get away from me, Yamato. I know you like the back of my fins." 

Now the face of evil has been revealed. Burizalor seeks eternal life, yet Yamato will do anything to stop him. Can the other Digi-Destined intercept Burizalor's army and take the two digicores? 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

TK: Those digicores have to be here somewhere! 

Sora: Hey, look! There's something over the skies above! 

Gatomon: Who the heck is that?! 

Matt: So, we met again, rust bucket. 

Metalsedramon: We'll settle this bullshit here and now. What makes you think that your digimon can defeat me? 

Matt: Easy. Metal Garurumon has a surprise and you're going to be the first to feel the wrath of his newly acquired power. 

Burizalor: What? Is this coming from Yamato?! 

TK: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode twenty-two! 

**Metal Garurumon's Hidden Powers! Metalseadramon Trembles!**

Kari: Don't miss it! 

******************************************************************************** 

Max: So, Burizalor has shown himself! He seems no different from the Warlord. I wonder how much trouble he's eventually going to give my dad and his buds. 

Tai: I just hope we don't get slaughtered beofre the big fight. 

Pikkan: You shouldn't. That would be way too early. How did you like the show, Jeri? 

Jeri: Wonderful, we should come here again sometime. 

SSJ4T: I'm glad yall enjoyed. Next time, we're going to have Renamon and BW show up! 

Takato: Wow, we're stacking up on the couples, aren't we? 

SSJ4T: Yep. Damn, we're out of time! Everyone take it easy and peace out! Cause we're outta here! Play our music! 

[Big Tymers 'Numba One Stunna' plays] 

******************************************************************************** 


	3. Metal Garurumon's Hidden Powers! Metalse...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, BW and Max, because max acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

SSJ4T: We're back with another edition of Digimon Fusion and we're just about ready to get deeper into the Burizalor storyline. As you guys know that this was originally the first Digimon Fusion saga, but I felt that the entire series was incomplete. So, I called for a rewrite of the entire series. This will either make or break Digimon Fusion. It's all up to you. 

Max: Hey, what's up bro?! 

BW: I'm just chillin'. I brought Renamon, my sugar baby! Let's make some love. 

Renamon: We've got a episode to watch first, then we'll have some fun later. 

BW: I'm up for it. 

SSJ4T: So without further ado, read the fic! You two lovebirds better keep it clean until after the show. 

[BW and Renamon snicker as SSJ4T keeps an eye on them. The Fusion episode is set to start.] 

**************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**Metal Garurumon's Hidden Powers! Metalseadramon Trembles!**

Metalseadramon searched the grounds where he had just landed. he looked over and saw the other hovercraft, which contained Matt earlier ago. He smirked and activated his scouter. 

"You won't get away from me, Yamato. I know you like the back of my fins." 

With that said, Metalseadramon flies out and begins his search for Matt. He could pick up the signal of Metal Garurumon's power through his scouter. 

"Now I've got you, Metal Garurumon. You two can't hide from me. Yes, now I've gotten direct orders from Lord Burizalor! You ehar me, Yamato?! Now I can kill you and your pathetic digimon!" 

However, the mega did not realize that Matt was able to pick up his energy signal through his own scouter. A smile forms across the boy's face as he awaits for Metalseadramon's arrival. 

"Don't make me laugh, buckethead. Do you really think that you can kill us? We'll wait for you. Don't waste time." 

Metalsedramon simply laughed after receiving transmission from the boy. He couldn't believe that such a boy was making idle threats towards a powerful mega such as him. 

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Are you blind?! Just look at your scouter! My combat power is above Metal Garurumon's!" 

"We'll just see about that." 

******************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, the Digi-Destined were overcoming their shock over the two recent arrivals of the two hovercrafts. Mimi walked away with Palmon. She smiles and waves towards her friends as if she were cowering away. 

"Well, then. We'll stay here and maybe sleep in. Good luck guys!" 

"I guess we'll see yall later," Palmon replied. 

"Mimi! Wait a minute!" Sora exclaimed. "Guys, what are we going to do?" 

"Maybe we should head back too," Joe replied. "There's no use staying here. We'll just get in the way and end up getting killed." 

"It looks like there's more than just one enemy," Gomamon replied. "I mean we'll be fine, but it's you kids that we have to worry for." 

"But then my brother might get the digicores," TK said. 

"Well then, we'll just meet up with him sometime and see if he'll let us use the digicores," Patamon stated. 

"So, you just want us to ask Matt 'pretty please'?" Joe asked. "No way! We can't trust that guy!" 

"Do you think it's right for us to stick around the ship?" Palmon asked her partner. 

"Of course. I'm not in the mood to walk around an icky forest today. I could use a long, nice nap and a refreshing pop. Ahhh, the good ol' R & R." 

"Huh?!" 

"What's wrong Pata Pata," Gatomon asked. 

"There's somebody coming!" 

"Huh? Who? Who is it, Patamon?" asked TK. 

"Ah! Is it Metal Garurumon?!" Biyomon pondered. 

"No! This one is much weaker than Metal Garurumon!" Palmon exclaimed. 

From a far distance, there were two faint figures walking around the same area where the Digi-Destined stood. The pair were a Kiwimon and a Mekanorimon. 

"It should be around here," Kiwimon said. "But the reading just suddenly broke off..." 

"Probably just a native," replied Mekanorimon. 

The two soldiers walked furhter as they were able to spot the Digi-Destined group. The children crowded together while the digimon got into defensive positions. 

"Those are certainly not natives!" Mimi cried out. 

"We'll take these guys!" Gatomon replied. 

The pair readied their weapons as they picked up several energy signals from the digimon crowd. 

"Hey! They don't look like natives! Who are those humans?!" Kiwimon asked. 

"Well, it doesn't matter," said Mekanorimon. "Our orders are to kill everyone on this planet." 

"Whoa! Look at their clothes!" Tk pointed out to the obvious. 

"They're the same as the invaders were wearing," Kari replied. 

"Except these guys look like normal digimon. They don't seem too strong," Biyomon said. 

"I don't know what's going on, but I have a real bad feeling," Joe said. 

"You worry too much. Take it easy," Gomamon remarked. "We got this one." 

"That's for sure. Those guys don't look like they're about to make any new friends!" Mimi exclaimed. 

The two soldiers levitated towards the area where the digimon were standing their turf and protecting the vulnerable children. 

"Make sure to supress your ki guys," ordered Gatomon. "And remember to concentrate." 

"Right." 

Kiwimon's scouter started going off as he picked up the official power readings from each of the digimon. 

"Bah! Did you see that? They practically have no combat power. They must be the usual tourists." 

"Heh, it won't be fun to play with these fellows. Let's wreck their ship first!" 

With that said, Kiwimon pointed his beak blaster and points it towards the ship's glass chamber window. The digimon gasped as they were aware of what the soldier's intentions were. Kiwimon fired a blast and managed to crack a hole into the glass shield. It shattered, causing Mimi to panic. Palmon rushes back and pushes her partner away from the shattered glass fragments. 

"No! Our spaceship!" Izzy exclaimed. 

"Ha! Bad luck, tourists! You should have come last week!" Kiwimon cried out. 

"These guys are nothing but pansies!" Gatomon exclaimed. "Release your ki!" 

"bah! Did you hear that?" Mekanorimon asked. 

"Yeah! They said that we were 'pansies'! Looks like they're begging to die already!" 

Suddenly, the digimon released their supressed ki and shot out tremendous power. The scouters were starting to go off and this caused them to flip out. Kiwimon gasped in disbelief. 

"What?! How did they do that?!" 

"Wh-What the hell is this?" Mekanorimon muttered. "Th-Their power levels are too high!" 

"But they're only rookies! How is this possible?!" 

With that said, Gatomon and Patamon phased out as they ganged up on Kiwimon. The other digimon were able to corner Mekanorimon. The soldiers were caught in suspense by their tremendous speed. 

"Boom Bubble!" 

"Lighting Paw!" 

The double attacks were enough to put down Kiwimon quicker than he could blink an eye. Now, Mekanorimon was about to feel the other's wraths. 

"Poison Ivy!" 

"Spiral Twister!" 

"Super Shocker!" 

"C'mon! Marching Fishes!" 

The combined attacks easily brought Mekanorimon down as the digimon started celebrating their efforts. 

"Yeah! Way to go, guys!" TK exclaimed. 

"That's what I like to call the good ol' Smackdown!" Sora cried out. 

"Wow! Thy've really gotten stronger, but how were they able to do it?" Mimi pondered. "Ugh. I need rest! I really need it, fast!" 

********************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, on the other side of Spiral Mountain, the main group accompanying Burizalor had just picked up the rookie's attack power. Myotismon looked over at his scouter and noticed several power readings. Burizalor took notice of this and turned to face the vampiric digimon. 

"What is the trouble, Myo-san?" 

"Lord Burizalor, this concerns the search party we've sent to look for any intruders in the area. It seems that we're facing more than ordinary digimon. Their attack powers just increased sharply for a moment and they disappeared after defeating our troops." 

"Hmmm. I see. That is quite odd. This does not sound like Yamato's digimon." 

"No. This reading is quite different from Metal Garurumon's. Four of them had a power of 780. Two of them each had a power of 1500." 

"Four had 780? Bah, no worries. But two had 1500? Both of which should be rookies? I would like to learn more about them, but we shouldn't worry too much. If you do find them again, eliminate them." 

"Yes, sir." 

************************************************************************************** 

Izzy looked over at the damaged ship and sighed in disbelief. Now they're way off the planet was screwed up. It was their only way to get back to the lower realm. 

"No. It's no use. We won't be able to use this ship. Even if we try, we'll just get sucked into the vaccum of space and perish." 

"We weren't expecting such a surprise attack this quickly," Tentomon replied. 

"Yeah, we're pretty much in danger here," Patamon said. "There just has to be stronger fighters here.." 

"Man, that's just too scary to imagine," TK replied. 

"The ki we can feel are not natives," Gatomon said. "They wouldn't be battle-oriented like we are. It has to be the solders that Matt works with." 

"My brother associated with these creeps?" TK asked. "No way! I refuse to beleive it!" 

"I'm sorry to say this but she's right," Sora said. "TK, we have to stay away from your brother. There's no telling if he'll kidnap you." 

"No. I just know my brother is against these guys. I have mu faith in him. Trust me. I know him better than anyone else." 

_"Let's just hope that you're right, TK. For our sake,"_ Sora thought. 

********************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Metalseadramon had found Metal Garurumon. The metallic sea dragon stared right over at Matt and gave him a very cold death glare. Matt simply smirked, which didn't quite suit well for Metalseadramon. Metal Garurumon stood very protective of his human partner. 

"Heh. heh. So we meet at last, Yamato. The same goes for you, Gabumon." 

"Nice reintroduction, but you could work on your monologue a little," Matt remarked. 

"Cute. Well, it appears that it's time to finally settle the score." 

"No doubt about it." 

"Bah! You're digimon has been slacking off! With that power level, he has no chance!" 

"Is that so?" Matt asked. "Feh. Why don't we show you our new discovery?" 

"Yeah, it's something interesting we've learned from our last battle with War Greymon." 

"Oh yeah? What? How to run off like a damn pussy?" 

"No, ass. How to conceal my true power!" Metal Garurumon exclaimed. 

"Plus, I don't think he likes that pussy comment," Matt replied. "I'd better run for cover by now." 

"What? He can conceal his power level?" 

"Just watch his combat power closely on your scouter." 

"What?! Im-Impossible! But his power level is supposed to be the same as mine!" 

"Fool! My partner has been fighting continuously in real battles! Not some cheap-ass training programs! My partner nearly killed in battle!" Matt replied. "How can you even keep up with him, while you snuggled and kissed Burizalor's ass?!" 

With that said, Metal Garurumon proceeded to power up as an aura formed around his body. The wolf's power started to sky rocket like never before. Metalseadramon has never felt such a power such as this. He was sweating bullets while reading the official power reading. 

"19,000?! 20,000?! 21,000?! 22,000?!" 

Suddenly, Metalseadramon jumped back as his scouter exploded. He looked across in complete shock as if he were about to crap in himself. 

********************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, the scouters from Myotismon and the other soldiers were beginning to explode. Myotismon was taken back, which caught Burizalor's undivided attention. 

"What's the matter, Myo-san?" 

"It could have been a malfunction," the vampire replied. "But that power set of Metal Garurumon just went past 22,000." 

"Say what?!" Machinedramon asked. "It has to be a malfunction, because I think your scouter is old. I'll get the correct number off of mine." 

Machinedramon activated his senors and was beginning to pick up a reading from Metal Garurumon. 

"What's the correct number?" Myotismon asked. 

"Huh?! This can't be right! I've got the newest sensors on the market! It can't be 24,000!" 

"24,000? That's higher than ours!" 

"Impossible! But Metal Garurumon could barely reach up to 18,000!" 

"Why are you two so surprised? Metal Garurumon is experienced through the frontlines. He must have learned something new while battling some group known as the Digi-Destined. Surely, 24,000 isn't beyond your magnificent powers. You might even beat him as a unit." 

Ummm." 

"You think so?" 

"I suppose Yamato desires the same wish from the digicores as I do. I bet he wants that eternal youth and yearns for it. He would not have a chance against me otherwise. It seems that we've been at each other's throats. He went back to kidnap his brother without my permission. He seeks power for himself and plans on overthrowing me. But, I'll still commend him by pulling off this selfish act. He actually has the nerve to rebel against me. Heh." 

************************************************************************** 

Metalseadramon was slivering backwards as he was now sweating bullets like never before. He started begging off as Metal Garurumon slowly approached him. 

"Wait, Yamato! I just thought of something! Let me join you! I can help you two out! I've secretly dispised Lo-I mean Burizalor- for a very long time!" 

"Is that so?" 

"Not bad, eh? With our powers combined, we could take out both Machinedramon and Myotismon like nothing!" 

"Heh and here we thought that you were just a coward, rust bucket. But you're just a lying coward," Matt replied. 

"Lying?! Me?! Trust me, Yamato. Hey! I see Lord Burizalor!" 

"What?!" 

"Sucker! River of Power!!" 

The metallic sea dragon unleashed a powerful wave of energy that blasted through where both Matt and Metal Garurumon stood. A massive explosion occurred as Metalseadramon continued his relentless assault. As soon as he finished, he saw nothing but a cloud of smoke alone with several craters. He chuckled at what he had accomplished. 

"ha! Ha! I'm better a liar than a fool! I don't give a damn how strong Metal Garurumon is! You're nothing if you leave yourself wide open." 

"Ha. You disappoint us, rust head. That was a pathetic attempt of strategy," a voice called out. 

Metalsedramon turned and his eyes bulged at what he saw. He saw Metal Garurumon with a protective forcefield around Matt. 

"But, I just…" 

"If Metal Garurumon's power increases, doesn't his speed increase along with it? Plus, his rage increase everytime you throw out your stupid assaults." 

"No!" 

"It's over, Metalseadramon!" 

With that said, Metalseadramon goes flying out in panic. But, he did not realize that Metal Garurumon was hot on his trail. 

"Heh. That idiot doesn't realize that my skin is chrome digizoid armor! The strongest metal in the digital world!" 

Metal Garurumon appears right in front of Metalseadramon with a smirk on his face. 

"Oh, I forgot to mention that my claws are now equipped with chrome digizoid armor too. It's no longer your time to shine! Goodbye!" 

With that said, Metal Garurumon rips open Metalseadramon's chest open with his claws and tosses him down towards the terrain. Metal Garurumon powers up and unleashes an ice blast towards the falling sea dragon. Within a matter of seconds, Metalseadramon's holed chest caught the mist of the ice blast and he was frozen from the inside. Soon, his entire body was covered by ice. Metal Garurumon rushes over at the frozen monster and slices him down into many shattered pieces. Matt looks on with a satisified smirk on his face. 

"Yeah. I've always loved fireworks. Nicely done!' 

"Bad timing. Now Burizalor's men will trace me through their scouters," the mega replied. "I'm sure we can approach both Myotismon and Machinedramon just fine." 

"Yeah, but let's not get too reckless. Those two are very sneaky. We stand no chance against Burizalor. According to what I overheard through the scouter, the digicores have no effect until all four have been brought together." 

"Alright then, Matt. We'll just find one of them once they've found the third one. Then we'll for an opening and take them." 

"Ingenius, my friend. If that goes well, eternal youth and life is mine and defeating Burizalor will become a reality. Oh my dream will come true! Once he's gone, then I will stand supreme and look down upon Tai! I will be the greatest Digi-Destined ever!" 

************************************************************************ 

Machinedramon was tunned at the reading received by his scouter. It was definitely beyond his expectations. He couldn't believe that Metal Garurumon would have such a high power level. 

"Then his power level is-is really 24,000…He just swatted Metalseadramon like an insect…" 

"Feh. No matter," Burizalor replied. "Let us look for the third digicore, shall we?" 

"I have a reading of ten or so natives over in the left direction," a BlueMeramon replied. 

"Excellent. Let's hope they have the digicore," the evil one said. "In the meantime, let none of us let down his guard. There appears to be some strange fellows out there." 

"Yes, sir!" the soldiers replied. 

"Let us be off!" 

With that said, the entire crew flew up towards the skies as they headed out towards the their next destined location. From there, they would raid the next village and capture the third digicore. 

************************************************************************ 

The Digi-Destined began to regroup after what had just happened to their ship. Some were arguing, while others were planning out for the expedition. 

"Ok, Mimi?! We're about to leave! Can't you just go a little faster!" 

"Hold on! I'm not used to running! Cut me some slack here!" 

"We can't even fly cause we might give off our ki," Patamon replied. 

"Look you guys! I found a cave!" Izzy exclaimed. 

"Ugh, but for how long? I just hate caves," Mimi complained. "They might have icky bugs and rats." 

Suddenly, the digimon looked up and felt some approaching chi. 

"Hey, Gatomon? Do you feel that ki?" Biyomon asked. 

"They feel different from the guys we ran into earlier," the feline replied. "I wonder…" 

Gatomon's eyes widened as she turned to face the crew and started rushing towards the cave. The others followed pursuit. 

"We got to hide! There's another strange ki and it feel very dark! I don't know what to make of it, but it's bad!" 

As the Digi-Destined begin their expedition for the digicores, Burizalor and his men are out to collect the third one. However, Matt and Metal Garurumon plan on searching for the fourth one. Who will ultimately have all four digicores and decide the fate of the digital universe? 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

Tai: Hey, it's me, Tai! While my friends are out looking for those digicores, I've just received news that Agumon is back to full health! X, we're going to need a flight out of here! 

X: Here, you can take this ship I've found during my many ventures into the central digital universe. It was given to me by a brilliant scientist. You should get there in about several days. 

TK: Just, how are we going to snare those digicores?! 

Izzy: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode twenty-three! 

**Taichi and Agumon's Triumphant Return!**

Tai: Hell yeah! We're back in action! 

********************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: So, how did you two like it? 

[Everyone watches as Renamon and BW start making out like enver before.] 

Max: it's safe to say that they enjoyed it. I know my brother like the back of my hand. 

Tai: So, who's the guest for next time? 

SSJ4T: Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince returns! Plus, another mystery guest of my choosing will come. This guest is a newly created character of mine. Hope you'll like this newbie. Until next time, peace out! 

********************************************************************************** 


	4. Taichi and Agumon's Triumphant Return!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke and Max, because max acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. Coral is a character of mine and if you want to use her, ask me for permission and stay true to her character. 

SSJ4T: Hi again! So, are we ready for another exciting show today? 

Tai: Hey, we're trying to smoke some joint ehre! 

Max: Yeah! Keep it down, will ya?! 

SSJ4T: Well, damn! Sorry for reigning on your parade! Don't you guys want to see what's going to happen in the damn sag?! 

Takato: Don't you have a guest today? 

Takuya: Make that two guests! 

Vegeta: I'm right here, jackasses! 

SSJ4T: Vegeta! Prince of the Saiyans... 

Vegeta: Shut your mouth, cretin! So, this is your studios? This is much better than that piece of crap you had the last time. 

Tai: Aren't you going to help him? 

Max: Who the author? Nah, I ain't his bodyguard. He just helps supply the weed. 

SSJ4T: Yeah, but I don't smoke it! 

Max: Whatever, hehehe, I've got the munchies... 

Vegeta: So, where's this other guest? You said that she was new character of yours, boy. 

SSJ4T: Oh yeah. Well, since every author has created their own heroic character. I decided to create my own. I'm basing this character for the DBZ series rather than the Digimon series. 

Vegeta: Spill it! Who is it? 

[A normal-sized girl comes walking in. She's wearing a black dark blue sports halter top, tan cargo pants which go down to her shin calves, and white tennis shoes. Her hair is brown tipped with golden streaks and is tied in a ponytail. She wears a yin-yang necklace around her neck and a bracelet around her right arm. Her eyes are green as the grass. There is quite a cute smirk on her face. Everyone turns to see her.] 

All: What?! That's your created character?! 

SSJ4T: Guys, I'd like you to meet my DBZ created character. The last pure-blooded saiyan female. 

Girl: But you guys can just call me Coral. So, this is the studios? Wow. 

[Coral turns to see Vegeta. Her blood starts to boil and she rushes at the saiyan prince.] 

Vegeta: You want some of the prince woman?! 

Coral: You! I'm going to kick your ass, bastard! Get over and fight me! Just because you're the prince, doesn't make you tough shit! 

Vegeta: Bring it on! 

Tai: Wow, this ought to get interesting. 

Max: So, this is SSJ4T's new character for the segments?! Well, I guess there's somebody to really make Vegeta's life a living hell. 

SSJ4T: While these two blood-boiling saiyans kick the crap out of one another, I'll ask for you readers to go on with the fic! Oh shit! They're tearing the place apart! 

**************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**Taichi and Agumon's Triumphant Return!**

The Digi-Destined began to regroup after what had just happened to their ship. Some were arguing, while others were planning out for the expedition. 

"Ok, Mimi?! We're about to leave! Can't you just go a little faster!" 

"Hold on! I'm not used to running! Cut me some slack here!" 

"We can't even fly cause we might give off our ki," Patamon replied. 

"Look you guys! I found a cave!" Izzy exclaimed. 

"Ugh, but for how long? I just hate caves," Mimi complained. "They might have icky bugs and rats." 

Suddenly, the digimon looked up and felt some approaching chi. 

"Hey, Gatomon? Do you feel that ki?" Biyomon asked. 

"They feel different from the guys we ran into earlier," the feline replied. "I wonder…" 

Gatomon's eyes widened as she turned to face the crew and started rushing towards the cave. The others followed pursuit. 

"We got to hide! There's another strange ki and it feel very dark! I don't know what to make of it, but it's bad!" 

"You guys better hide then!" Biyomon shouted. "It must be allies of those two soldiers we've battled earlier!" 

"Wow, so you little guys can actually pick up the energy signals from these creeps?" Mimi asked. 

"Quiet! They're coming this way!" Palmon snapped. 

"Do you think they spotted us?" pondered Kari. 

"Damn! They're here!" Gatomon exclaimed. 

The Digi-Destined looked up as they saw several digimon soaring through the skylines above. They seemed to be moving at a rapid pace. The group sighed a relief as the enemies disappeared into the distance. 

"Whew, we can relax now," Tentomon said. 

"I guess we weren't their primary targets," Izzy said. "That's a relief." 

"But who were they?" Sora asked. "They went by so fast that I couldn't even see them.." 

"I sensed that they had digicores in their possession," Gatomon said while her tail ring started to flicker. "Yeah, they're carrying two of 'em!" 

"Two of them? I should have known," Biyomon said. "You guys? Did you see the weird creature flying second in the lead?" 

"We saw him," Patamon replied. "Why ask?" 

"What Biyomon is trying that say was that she sensed his power. I sensed his power too," Gatomon stated. "I was frozen as ice. That little squirt could be a lot more powerful than even Metal Garurumon. The other digimon were definitely strong, but this guy..." 

"Stronger than Metal Garurumon? Who? Who could it be?" Joe asked. 

"We don't know, but our stomachs really churned," Gomamon said. "But I'd say that they were all associated with Matt and whatever pirate group Neo Devimon mentioned about." 

"So, how are we supposed to get the digicores from those monsters?" TK asked. 

"Hey! I'm picking up their current position," Gatomon said. 

"How are you able to trace them?" Kari asked. 

"My tail ring has the ability to trace the digicores. I never knew I had this ability until X told me before our departure. But I can only use it at very short distances. If they're way out of range, I can't pick them up through my tail ring." 

"Wow, that's incredible." 

"It looks like they're going for the third digicore." 

"But I wonder if they have their own tracer," pondered Izzy. "Ah, I've managed to pick them up through my computer. It's pretty faint, but I can calculate that their position is at 19 kilometers. It's at the left direction." 

"That's where we felt the ki of the os-called natives," Palmon said. 

"That's right!" Patamon replied. "Let's go over there and check it out!" 

"I'll go too!" TK exclaimed. 

"Count me in!" Kari replied. 

"What about us?!" Joe asked. 

"I think it's safe to say that we should go," TK said. "Patamon and Gatomon are the strongest of the group. They can digivolve and we'll keep at a very low distance." 

"You ehar that, Gatomon?" 

"I'm right on it." 

"Remember to supress your energy, guys!" Sora said. "Unless you want them to spot you." 

"We've got this under control!" TK countered. "Patamon, digivolve time!" 

"Right!" 

[Digimon "Evolution" theme plays] 

The digivices of Kari and TK shoot out beams of light. The light showers over the two digimon as they prepared to digivolve into their higher evolution forms.] 

"Patamon shinka!!" 

Within a matter of seconds, Patamon evolved from a small, winged mammal into that of a tall, angelic warrior with a staff in his hand. 

"Angemon!" 

"Gatomon shinka!!" 

Just as Patamon digivolved, Gatomon transformed from a small cat into that of a majestic, blonde-haired female angel. 

"Angewomon!" 

With that said, the angels carried their respective partners and flew off into the far distance. They had left behind the other Digi-Destined, which allowed them time to strategize and check on the status on the departed children through Izzy's computer. 

*********************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, back in the lower realm, Tai sat around in a hospital room while Agumon was beginning to stir in his head. The digimon lifted his head and opened his eyes. Tai woke up in time to see his partner awake. 

"Agumon! You're finally awake!" 

"Ahhh! What time is it? How long was I sleeping for?" 

"Too long for me to calculate. I was beginning to think that you were going to turn into some kind of mummy. But I'm glad you're awake." 

"So, I see that Agumon has finally recovered," a voice called in. 

"Keke? So, you've been covering the medical treatment for my digimon?" 

"Actually, it was X who did it. You can thank him," she replied. "I've come to tell you that once Agumon gets ready, you are to meet X back at the central planet." 

"Don't tell me that we have to cross that damn road again." 

"No, I can help teleport you there. I've developed teleportation among my newest techniques. Just, let me know when you guys are ready." 

"We're just about ready. Looks like Agumon is already up and ready." 

Agumon jumped off from the bed and started throwing kicks. Tai was taken back by how fast his partner was throwing out kicks. Agumon had never been such a flexible or even a durable digimon, but the training with X really helped him. 

"Wow! I can certainly move faster even at rookie form! That training really payed off!" 

"I'm glad," Tai said. "Man, you could use a big meal. You haven't eaten anything." 

"Come to think of it, I'm very hungry. Let's go for a buffet!" 

"So, I'm guessing you guys are ready to go? Follow me then. Oh by the way Agumon, X has plenty of food to come by." 

"X has supplied food already?" 

"Just follow me and he'll explain everything." 

"Alright then." 

With that said, Keke walked out with Tai and Agumon. The girl peekes through an empty operation room and calls in for the duo. 

"You two place your hands on my shoulders. It's the only way for me to transport anyone to a different location. Just don't tug hard." 

"Gotcha." 

Tai and Agumon placed their hands on Keke, while the girl quickly teleports out from the hospital. They were then quickly transported onto a fertile planet, which looked much lively than the one Keke took Mimi to. 

"Hey! We're back on the training grounds!" Agumon said. "The gravity doesn't feel as tough as the last time." 

"That's because you've adapted to the environment through the training itself," a voice called out. 

Tai turned to face X, who was standing by near a tall ship suitable for space flight itself. The goggleboy's eyes glittered as he looked upon the beauty of the ship. 

"Whoa! Is that what I think it is?" 

"It is, Tai. Since I knew you and Agumon were brutalized after the battle with Metal Garurumon, I figure that you two weren't ready to go to Spiral Mountain. Considering the fact that Agumon's injuries had prevented you two from departure to the planet. However, with Agumon at one hundred percent, I've managed to borrow a ship from one of the brilliant minds over where the powers that be reside." 

"So you take orders from another individual?" Agumon asked. 

"Yes, and I can't yet reveal you guys to him just yet. He has yet to see you fulfill more of your duties." 

"Oh, so this ship will enable us to depart for Spiral Mountain? Please tell me that there's plenty of training simulators in here. It's for Agumon's sake." 

"Yep. There's plenty of where that came from. The brilliants managed to rebuild the entire thing during Agumon's recovery. It would have taken many years back on earth. The invader's technology is quite advanced." 

"Wow, is that an artifical gravity generator?!" 

"That's right, Agumon," X replied. "You see this? This is a switch for artifical gravity and this is the controller it uses the spaceship's acceleration. Think like this. It can generate to up to a total maximium of 100G..Shouldn't that be a little too extreme for a rookie such as yourself? With 100G, and if you weigh 10 kg, then you come 1000 kilograms! That's a ton! You could possibly die." 

"It's okay," Tai said. "Besides, if he couldn't handle that much, then he could ahve gotten creamed by Metal Garurumon." 

"That's good to know. I've inputted all of the data for the flight itself. All you have to do is press the switch and you guys should get there in about six digital days. There's everything you guys need. A bath. A toliet." 

The two snickered at the word which X had mentioned. 

"Then there's a kitchen and a bedroom. Damn! I forgot an order of a stereo system put into this baby. Don't you guys need the music during your trip. You know like some good hip hop." 

"Hmm. Hip hop sounds nice, but we're in a hurry. We've got friends on another planet for cripes sakes!" 

"On second thought, Tai, you're right. Screw the stereo systems," X replied. "Besides, I didn't want my cds scratched up anyway. You have a habit of scratching my cds." 

"Not my fault. I was bored during the training. I have a habit of rewinding through cd players." 

"Well, I'm keeping my cds." 

"You guys. I just got word that the ship which the other Digi-Destined used was destroyed!" Keke exclaimed. "Plus, Matt is there. I just hope he's there to aid our friends. Plus the evil one and his minions have arrived on Spiral Mountain as well." 

_"Damn it! I can't believe that he would have arrived on Spiral Mountain! Anybody but him!"_ X thought as he turned to face Tai. "Tai! This is it! We've got to move now!" 

"Just teach me how to fly this thing now!" 

"Just press the button and you're all set. Good luck, Tai. You and Agumon must get to Spiral Mountain and help out your friends." 

"Make sure to say hi to Matt for me when you get there," Keke said. "He has to help you guys. He just has to." 

"You leave everything to me," Tai replied. "We won't let you down." 

With that said, Tai gives a thumbs up to X. The masked warrior returned the salute to the goggleboy. Tai turns and presses the button. As soon as he did that, the ship closed it's exit door and started to launch from the ground. Tai and Agumon held onto the nearest handlbars to prevent themselves from flying back. The ship launches out through the skylines and disappears into space within a matter of moments. X and Keke looked on as they prayed for the best. 

_"You are our only hope, Tai. Afterall, you have to survive this in order to ensure our eventual arrival into this world. May my spirits and prayers be with you."_

_"Please reform Matt and turn him back to the caring young man he used to be. You are the savior of the past, present and future of the digital world, Tai."_

Deep within space itself, the ship was beginning it's six-day trip to Spiral Mountain. This allowed both Tai and Agumon more time to get fed and rest. However, Agumon had plenty of time to get started with his gravity training. 

"Wow, this thing is sure fast, Tai." 

"You said. They weren't kidding about the ship's speed. Boy, I never really thought outer space was dark. I'm among the first humans to travel through digital space!" 

"TK and the others already beat us to that accomplishment." 

"That's why I said 'among the first humans'. Well, we better stop yaking and get you started with training?" 

"But I'm hungry! I haven't eaten anything!" 

"Quit making excuses. I say you snarfing on all of those ding-dongs and honey buns during the ship's launch. It's time to train." 

"But they were so good..." 

"Let's be thankful that we'll eventually get there in six days. But that's hardly enough time to ready to fight the new enemies. Damn, we have to get there and see if my friends were able to make through. Plus, Matt is there. I hope that he's managed to change his ways and has decided to aid them." 

"Just have faith in our friends and they'll come through in the end." 

"The last time I departed from the group, they went their separate ways." 

"They've matured since then. Especially TK and Kari." 

"I'm very proud of those two. They've already become grown-ups faster than we could have hardly imagined." 

"That comes to show you how independant that they've become. Now it's our turn to become confident in our ability to accomplish goals on our way." 

"You're right. I see we start it off with the gravity training. Now let's see here." 

Tai walks over towards the gravity generator and examines it closely. He reads the buttons and studies each of them thoroughly. 

"Let's see here. I heard that X's planet was at about 10G. I say I get you started on 20G." 

With that said, Tai presses the button and increases the gravity level up to 20G. Agumon felt a sudden rush and his body starting to become heavier than it was before. Agumon struggled to stay on his feet. Tai claps on with encouragement. It seemed the gravity in the ship only effected digimon and not humans. Agumon walked across and struggled within every fiber in his digital body. 

"Urk! Oh...that's gravity!!" 

Agumon bends down and tries out several push-ups. 

"You can do it, Agumon! If you can pull through this, then we have a better chance of surviving against those strong warriors!" 

"One! Two! Three! Four!" 

After doing several sets of push-ups, Agumon went on and tried out several sets of sit-ups. He struggled with each rise and fall during each rep. 

"You'll just have to restart from the basics," Tai said. "If you don't, then you might not be able to handle the multiple strength of Mach Speed!" 

***************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, back on Spiral Mountain, Angemon and Angewomon arrived at the scene where presumably where Burizalor and his soldiers were positioned. 

"We're getting closer!" Angewomon said. "We have to suppress our ki completely." 

"Right! Time to resort to some old-fashioned walking and crawling," Kari said. 

With that said, the angel pair landed and started to slowly walk. TK and Kari were crawling behind their digimon. 

"Over that cliff," Angemon said. "I'm picking up an unbelivable amount of ki." 

They crawled up the cliffside and peered over to find a village being held up by the same group of villianous invaders as before. 

"It's a digimon village!" TK said. 

"But what are they doing?" pondered Angewomon. 

The group looked down as they spotted Machinedramon, Burizalor and Myotismon. Angewomon easily got a bad vibe from Myotismon. 

"Hey! Didn't we just destroy Myotismon?!" TK asked. 

"No, that's a far different Myotismon. This one has a far greater ki than tha last one," Angemon replied. 

"Still, I dispise that blood-sucking ass," Angewomon said. "He still haunts me in my nightmares." 

"The others don't matter as much," Angemon stated. "But those three, especially the smaller guy inside the hovercraft...They have an incredible power force." 

They quickly spotted the two digicores, being held by both Machinedramon and Myotismon. Machinedramon picked up an energy signal and turned around. The group ducked under the cliff and were able to hide from the monster's sight. 

"Look at the two guys. They both have digicores," TK said. "I saw them clearly. If those are not digicores, then I'm just a naive kid making up stories!" 

"Relax. Those are indeed the digicores. The enemy have two in possession," Angewomon replied. 

"That's not a good thing," Kari said. "They're close to obtaining them all." 

Machinedramon turned away from the slight distraction and turned his attention over to the village, despite what his sensors were indicating. Burizalor took notice of his loyal soldier's paranoia and questioned him. 

"What is the matter, Machinedramon?" 

"I detected a very small power reading over in that direction. It's gone now. It must have been a small digimon." 

Suddenly, the soldiers had just walked out with the last remaining villagers. The village was the home of an Elecmon, Floramon, Chuumon, Sukamon and Deramon. 

"Lord Burizalor! We've found only five of them! The rest had just fled!" 

This brought a smile across Burizalor's face as his men started to round up the surviving villagers. TK and Kari peeked over to see what was taking place. As soon as they laid their eyes upon the digimon, they gasped beyond belief. 

"What are they planning to do to those digimon?!" Kari asked. 

"Kari. I don't think I want to find out." 

Burizalor has begun rounding up the villagers on his conquest for the digicores. Will the evil one gain all four digicores and ultimately become the digital universe's greatest threat? Will Tai and Agumon arrive in time to save their friends? 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

TK: Oh no! What kind of sick monsters are these jerks?! 

Kari: How could Burizalor send men to kill poor innocent lives?! This makes me so angry! 

Burizalor: If I don't get more information on the digicores, then you will suffer the consequences. 

TK: Look! There's more villagers to defend their friends! This ought to teach those bullies! 

Angemon: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode twenty-four! 

**Burizalor's Considerate Kindness or a Murderous Rampage?!**

TK: Don't miss it! 

******************************************************************************* 

SSJ4T: well, we've managed to restrain these two! You two would be more suitable on Jerry Springer. 

Coral: Naw, he couldn't handle us. Besides, Vegeta has let enough fame to go his big, fat head. 

Vegeta: What did you say, you little brat?! 

Coral: Geez, how can Bulma put up with you? 

Vegeta: Just because SSJ4T created you to be my step sister, doesn't give you the right to attempt to destroy my pride! 

Coral: You may have pride, but I got heart. 

Max: So, are we going to see you in any fics in the future? 

Coral: Maybe. SSJ4T has been considering writing some DBZ stories, which involve me of course. It depends on far he goes into the Fusion series. 

Vegeta: That'll be the day. 

Coral: Ooo! I'm so sick of your damn attitude, vegetable head. 

Vegeta: What was that?! 

Coral: Vegetable head! Na! Na! 

Tai: So, this is how they show their brotherly and sisterly love towards one another? 

Takato: I don't want no part of it. 

Takuya: Leave me out too. 

SSJ4T: That wraps up the show. As I said before, Coral is my new created char and will be on nearly all the shows. Our next guest will be...No! No! The Digital Warlord?! 

Max: That's it! I'm so looking forward to this! 

[SSJ4T watches as Max, Tai, Takato and Takuya crack their knuckles. They place red bands around their heads and focus their energy.] 

Coral: Umm, who's this Digital Warlord? I've heard of him before. 

SSJ4T: Trust me, you don't want to know him. Until then, peace out everyone! 

Coral: Peace out, homies! I'll tell ya'll more about me in the next chapter. 

****************************************************************************** 


	5. Burizalor's Considerate Kindness or Murd...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as The Digital Warlord and Max, because max acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. Coral is a created character of mine and I won't let anyone use her without my permission. 

SSJ4T: Hey and welcome back! Looks like we're actually going into a much faster pace. I really hope to get through with the entire Burizalor Saga just before school starts in September. 

Max: I kinda of hope so, cause I'm not going to wait through a whole week for a chapter. 

SSJ4T: Dude, I can't believe Digimon just ended it's series finale this morning. Who would of thought that you guys would have created a four-season phenomena. 

Tai: Hey, you can thank me and the Digi-Destined. We set the ground for many others to follow. 

Takato: Like myself and the Tamers. 

Takuya: Plus, me and my friends. 

SSJ4T: Well, Digimon the series might be over, but the fics are far from dead. Digimon Fusion is still alive and kicking! 

Coral: Ok, now with that settled. Don't we have a guest? 

Digital Warlord: That would be me, jackasses! I've come to make your lives a living hell! 

Max: Not if all of us ahave enough power to kick your ass. 

Warlord: Idiot, I owned your daddy, gogglehead and Takuya from MA's fic! I'll do it again! Right here and right now! 

Tai: Not likely. 

Max: Not when I'm on their side. Let's go, asshole! 

Coral: So, this is the Digital Warlord? He's not even scary. He looks just like a kid. 

SSJ4T: Not just any kid. He's the embodiment of evil itself! There is no good conscience in him. 

Coral: I guess I'll have to introduce more of myself after this episode gets done. 

SSJ4T: Right, let's get that fic started! While these guys kick Warlord's ass, you go and read the fic! This might get pretty messy by the time we're done. 

**************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**Burizalor's Considerate Kindness or a Murderous Rampage?!**

The soldiers had just walked out with the last remaining villagers. The village was the home of an Elecmon, Floramon, Chuumon, Sukamon and Deramon. 

"Lord Burizalor! We've found only five of them! The rest had just fled!" 

This brought a smile across Burizalor's face as his men started to round up the surviving villagers. TK and Kari peeked over to see what was taking place. As soon as they laid their eyes upon the digimon, they gasped beyond belief. 

"What are they planning to do to those digimon?!" Kari asked. 

"Kari. I don't think I want to find out." 

The soldiers pointed their arm cannons over at the smaller digimon and pushed them along. The older digimon villagers held their anger back before they were forced to relentless attack their enemies and suffer the consequences. 

"What are they going to do with those poor digimon? Do they really have a digicore to give to those creeps?" Kari pondered. 

"So, are they all invaders?" asked TK. 

"They look more like digital pirates, but they are invaders," replied Angemon. 

"Yeah! I remember what Neo Devimon said about that they exterminate the natives of hospitalable planets and sell them to other digital invaders," Kari replied. "I wonder if Matt is looking for one of the other two digicores. It's better than having Burizalor taking all four of them." 

"I agree," said TK. 

The digimon villagers faced off against the pirates. Dust settled in between the two parties, before Deramon peered over to the spheric objects which Machinedramon and Myotismon held in their possessions. Deramon growled under his breath. 

"Hello, dear villagers. I am known to the digital universe as Burizalor. You see, I am collecting the digicores. I experimented with the digital world's physics and I managed to capture the four digicores before. However, it resulted to a chunk of the digital world being launched into space and in turn created Spiral Mountain. I'm guessing the after effects of sealing the four holy beasts and stealing the digicores resulted in this. Now, I'm back at square one. Where are the other digicores? We had noted that there should be more than this amount of villagers." 

The villagers stood their ground as they kept to themselves and didn't allow themselves to let the overlord intimidate them. 

"Are you planning on giving me the silent treatment? That really pisses me off. I'm afraid we will have to kill you." 

Deramon was taken back by this and started to speak in foreign digital language, which was much similar to the language which Keke used to activate the ship before. However, Burizalor was going to be taken by this. 

"No. You aren't speaking my language. I want you to speak to me through normal tongue. I know you can speak our language." 

"...You don't have to be so pushy. Alright, the others went out to work in the fields. The only ones here in this village are the elderly and the children." 

"See? That wasn't so bad to speak the truth. As long as you don't cause us any trouble, you will be perfectly fine. Now, on with other questions." 

"Proceed." 

"Where is the third digicore? I know that there is one here. I'm very positive that there is one here." 

"What? I don't know wh-what you're talking about? I don't know of such a thing.." 

"Hmmm. Machinedramon, do you remember what the other villagers told us?" 

"Yeah. They are known to only hand the digicores to great, legendary heroes." 

"Oh, yes. I remember know. They were quite stubborn and refused to cooperate with us. So we slaughtered them as a lesson." 

The entire village was taken back by this and were beginning to display fear across their faces. Deramon held the young digimon back and was sweating bullets. He couldn't believe that he was confronted by a group of murderous pirates. 

"Of course, they did tell us many other things. I hear that Gennai was among those who helped create the digicores. Yes, that old coot is still alive, eh? I guess he felt that he had to go into desperate measures and helped create Spiral Mountain as a means to protect the digicores. Unforunately, I've arrived and I'm not going to rest until I have all four digicores. You seem to understand this. I tried to persuade with the other elder digimon, and they wouldn't cooperate. They would never hand me their digicore. So I killed him, which made it quite troublesome." 

"How...How could you do such a horrible act?" 

********************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Metal Garurumon and Matt stood by to search the area and to prevent themselves from being picked up by Burizalor's scouter. Just rhen, Matt's scouter started going off and he was listening to a transmission from none other than the monster himself. 

**"We've obtained the two digicores easily! They were nice enough to hand them over in the end."**

"Hmmm. I see. So that's how it is," Matt replied. 

******************************************************************************** 

"You killed them, either way you put it!" Deramon exclaimed. 

""The other elder digimon would enver hand them over to you!" Floramon snapped. 

"No, really. They obliged quickly when we did this. Myo-san, please demonstrate for these fools." 

"Yes, sir!" 

With that said, Myotismon quickly phases out. The two elder digimon were unable to watch the vampire's movements. Myotismon appears above Floramon and delivers a roundhouse kick to the digimon's side neck. Floramon's neck snapped in an instant and was sent tumbling backwards. The villagers gasped in blood murder. They had just lost another elder at the hands of the pirates. 

"You monster!!" Sukamon exclaimed angrily. 

"Sukamon! No!" Deramon calls out. 

Sukamon jumps out into the open and throws down a pink sludge, which Myotismon easily avoided. Sukamon opened his mouth and unleashed a mouth blast, which managed to incenrate a soldier. Sukamon looks up as Myotismon opens a palm. The vampire shoots down a crimson blast, which looked similar to a lighting bolt. The bolt struck Sukamon head on as he was electrocuted and was left a roasting corpse. Myotismon jumps down as he walks over towards Burizalor. 

"I can't believe them!" TK exclaimed. 

"They're murderers with no conscience!" muttered Kari. 

"So, what do you think? Do you feel like to oblige now?" Burizalor asked. 

"But, why do you seek for the digicores? What do you want from them?" 

"Oh, a simple request. I want to obtain it's power to gain immortality." 

"What?!" Angemon said. "That was what Matt was seeking for!" 

"He wanted eternal life, too!" TK said. "Burizalor is after the same thing. That's further proof that my brother is no longer associated with these creeps." 

"You think so?" Kari asked. 

"No, I can not give away the digicore. I will never hand it over to a creature like you, even if it means my own life.." 

"Heh. Heh. So you have choosen death...rather than make me happy? The natives on Spiral Mountain are very stubborn. But would you remain stubborn when faced with the deaths of those small fry children?" 

Deramon and the villagers were taken back by the evil one's cruel words. However, Kari and TK couldn't handle such horror. They've never felt so much rage sweeling up. The angels wanted nothing more than to get themselves at Burizalor, no matter what the cost maybe. 

"No! Surely not even you! You will never attempt to murder the little ones!" 

Suddenly, Machinedramon was picking up several energy signals from another direction. He looks back and sees a trio of digimon warriors to save the villagers. The trio consisted of Knightmon, Musayamon and Boltmon. The pirates turned to face their new adversaries. 

"I sense combat power from that trio!" Machinedramon stated. 

"Look at this, Lord Burizalor," Myotismon replied. 

The villagers were now relieved and were now beginning to have high hopes for the trio of warriors. Even TK and Kari were glad to see a group taking a stand against Burizalor's group. 

"Yes! You've come!" Deramon cried out. "My prayers have been answered!" 

The warrior trio levitated as they faced off against Burizalor's dark army. The angels were quite impressed with the each of the digimon's power. They were quite strong and each possessed incredible power to defend the innocent villagers. They are Spiral Mountain's great protectors. Their anger swelled as they viewed the the corpses of Floramon and Sukamon. They quickly were deleted from the scene, which did not set well for Chuumon. The pink rodent had lost his comrade. 

"It is as we feared," Musayamon said. 

"This is so annoying," Burizalor remarked. "Just when we had persuaded them to fetch the digicore for us. You three just had to pull off that heroic crap and waste our time killing you." 

"So, it is true," Knightmon stated. "The rumors of digicore thieves invading villages is true." 

"They will regret disrupting the peace of Spiral Mountain!" Boltmon cried out. 

"Please, becareful! Their power is unimaginable!" Deramon said. "We pray for your grand victory!" 

"Oh! You plan to battle us then," Burizalor stated. "What sort of combat power do they have Machine-san?" 

"I'll check, sir." 

Machinedramon checked through his sensors and picked up the official reading of the trio. He sighed and turned to face Burizalor with a smirk. 

"Heh. Heh. You're going to be quite disappointed, my lord. All three rate at approximately 1000. Not even worth our trouble." 

_"So that's how they've been able to find the few villages scattered over Spiral Mountain then!"_ Deramon thought. _"That small device reads the energy of digimon alike!"_

The soldiers were laughing amongst themselves over the fact that the three warriors only possessed a level power of 1000 each. 

"You're really to face off with those pathetic power levels?!" BlueMeramon laughed. "Ha! Ha! 1000 each?!" 

"They're idiots," Angewomon said. "Can't they figure out that those warriors are suppressing their ki?" 

"you know the invaders were quite surprised by that too," stated TK. 

"Let's kill them!!" the soldiers cried out. 

"Attack!" the warriors shouted. 

Musayamon rushed over at BlueMeramon and slashes right through him. The evil soldier cried out and was quickly deleted as a result. Machinedramon looked on with surprise. A Tuskmon came running at Knightmon, but the knight held out his sword and slashes off the monster's head. Tuskmon's decapitated body fell to the ground and was deleted. It's head landed and was instantly vaporized. Boltmon pulls out his axe and slices Snimon in half. Myotismon watched as a portion of Snimon's came hurtling towards him. Myotismon catches the body piece and tosses it over towards a cliff. 

"What the heck is this? That's no 1000 power! What is wrong with your scouter, Machinedramon?" 

"I...I don't understand. My sensors are now reading 3000 for each warrior!" 

One by one, most of Burizalor's soldiers were being easily taken down by the trio. TK and Kari looked on with astonishment. Now these warriors may help even the odds. 

"Alright! They got 'em!" TK said. "They got 'em!" 

"Well, this certainly looks like a fight," Myotismon said. 

"Those warriors must be able to control their combat power at will!" Machinedramon replied. "Certain digimon races have been able to perform such an advanced technique." 

_"Hmmm. Only three of their devices have been left unbroken,"_ Deramon said in thought. 

"Deramon! What should we do?" Elecmon asked. 

"Children, just stand back from me!" Deramon replied. 

"Heh, I suppose a little exercise won't hurt," Machinedramon stated while placing his digicore on the ground. "May I destroy them, sir?" 

"As you wish." 

Suddenly, Deramon opened his eyes open and shoots out a blast from his hand. Machinedramon turns and is caught by surprise as a blast knocked his scouter off. As the scouter hit the ground, it was vaporized. One by one, each of the scouters were destroyed by the force of the blast. 

"Damn it! He was after the scouters the whole time!" Myotismon exclaimed. 

"Now! They will die!" Machinedramon roared. 

"The scouters have been destroyed," Angemon said. "That villager managed to use the force of his blast to knock those things out of commission." 

"I get it now," Kari said. "It wasn't that they knew about the location of the digicores. They used those things to find the villagers and it enabled them to take those two digicores! That old timer managed to figure it out and took that problem out of the equation." 

"That's a pretty ingenius move," replied TK. 

"I'll exterminate them all!" Machinedramon roared. "I'll wipe out every single one of them!" 

With that said, Machinedramon came charging towards Deramon with murderous rage. Just as he was about to strike, Burizalor calls out to the cybernetic monster. 

"Machine-san! Wait! I want you to kill the three young ones first!" 

Deramon flies back as Machinedramon turns to face the three warriors. The machine charges forward and has his eyes locked onto his three targets. He snickered and raised his claws up. His cannons were beginning to fire up as a result of the sheer excitement. 

"Heh. Heh. Just give me ten seconds with these insects," Machinedramon said. 

"What?! You alone against the three of us?!" Boltmon asked. "You're no match for the three of us!" 

"Heh? A match, huh? We'll see about that." 

Just as Boltmon was about to make his move, Machinedramon instantly phases behind Boltmon and punches a claw right through Boltmon's ribcage. The digimon cries out with blood murder as his ribcage was ripped out by Machinedramon's claws. hmachine kicks away Boltmon and fires away his cannons. 

"Giga Cannon!" 

With that said, the cannon blasts nailed Boltmon head-on and instantly vaporized him into data. He turns around and fires another set of his **Giga Cannon** at Musayamon and easily disposed of him. The villagers looked on with terror as they witnessed the death of their own warriors. TK and Kari were horrified by the bloodbath shed by Machinedramon. 

Knightmon went head-to-head with Machinedramon and readied his sword. Machinedramon easily saw him coming and delivers an claw thrust to Knightmon's chest. Knightmon was sent flying back , but he jumps back and sends out a ki blast. Machinedramon takes the ki blast head-on. A huge explosion is the result of the ki blast. The smoke cleared and all that was left was a large crater. Knightmon stood while catching his breathe. He gapsed as he saw Machinedramon crawling out without a single scratch. 

"No! That won't work! That kind of attack won't beat that monster!" nexclaimed. 

"What the heck are these guys made of?! They're nearly impossible!" Kari said. 

Machinedramon charges at Knightmon and delivers a devastating headbutt, which sent the Knightmon crashing right through a cliff wall. Machinedramon jumps back and leaves the bloody corpse of Knightmon. Deramon could only look on with horror. 

"As you can see that it is quite useless to resist or flee, elder," Burizalor stated. "So, why don't you give up?" 

Deramon sighed and simply nodded his head. He had now given up resisting and obliged to the evil one's orders. 

"Yes. Yes, much better. That's the way I like it," the evil one replied. "You destroyed our scouters. We had to pay with alot of digi-dinners to get them. I suggest you give us your digicore as an apology. You've just seen how we do things. If you continue resisting, those children and babies will die next." 

"First, promise me that you won't do anything to the children." 

"All right, you should have said so in the beginning and we wouldn't have gone through that crap." 

"Those heartless monsters!" TK muttered. 

"I can't believe how there are digimon this cruel," Kari said. "They don't deserve to call themselves living creatures." 

"I agree. They won't get away with these sins," Angemon replied. 

"Angemon! Don't get any crazy ideas! These are not guys we should be going up against," Angewomon muttered. 

Deramon comes walking inside his hut and walks out with a precious digicore. It's maginifcant glow brought a smile to the evil one's face. He hands it over to a Kiwimon and turns to face Burizalor. 

"Ah, thank you, kind sir. While you're at it, could you also tell me where I might find the last digicore?" 

"Never! I will enver betray my fellow villagers-not even if you kill us all! Now as you promised..." 

"Oh yeah, the promise. Well, since you and everyone on Spiral Mountain is so terribly stubborn, you and the children will have to die afterall. Pity me." 

"What?! No!!" 

With that said, Machinedramon rushes over at Deramon and delivers an claw slash across the elder. TK and Kari looked on with horror. The angels were attempting to restrain themselves from getting themselves involved in a battle that they couldn't win. 

Burizalor has three of the digicores, but seeks the last one. His men have begun a murderous rampage and there were many casualities as a result. Will TK and Kari send their digimon to save the surviving villagers? 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

TK: They're not going to get away with this! Angemon! Let's go! 

Kari: We won't let Burizalor kill anymore digimon! This has gone way too far! 

Machinedramon: Who are those children?! 

Burizalor: Don't let them get away, Machine-san! 

Matt: So, we meet again, Machinedramon. 

Machinedramon: Yamato?! What are you doing here?! 

Tai: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode twenty-five! 

**Takeru Snaps! Machinedramon vs Metal Garurumon!**

Matt: Don't miss another chance to see Metal Garurumon handing another ass on a silver platter. 

********************************************************************************* 

Coral: Great story! You're actually doing a good job combining the elements of Digimon and Dragonball Z perfectly. So, how's the Warlord doing? 

SSJ4T: He's had enough. 

[The Warlord has been put out of comission, as the four heroes wiped their hands clean.] 

Max: Warlord, when are you going to learn? Everytime you face me, you end up getting your ass kicked. 

Tai: Plus, it was by the four of us. 

Takato: With that out of the way, tell us about yourself Coral. 

Takuya: You would have said so in the first place, but we had busines to take care of. 

Coral: Well, I'm among the last surviving female saiyan warriors. I didn't actually see my home planet blow up, but I was taken to another planet where I met with Vegeta. I guess what's how he became my step brother. We're not related, but we sure do love to argue. I'm single, but I've got my eyes on someone. He's a hunk from the future and he's got a sword. 

Max: Me?! 

Coral: No, silly! I mean Trunks! You already have a woman. She's probably waiting for you by now. 

Max: ugh, she's right! I've got a date with her! Damn! See ya! 

Coral: Well since he's gone, I guess we could chill here and catch up with some hip hop. 

SSJ4T: Do, whatever you want. Our next guests will be Jason and Freddy?! 

Coral: As in Jason with the hockey mask and the guy with the claws?! They have a movie coming out this summer. 

SSJ4T: You better lock the doors and hide the children. We've got two horror slashers available next time! Until then, peace out! 

Coral: Hold on a minute. From now on, I get to say peace out. Got it? 

SSJ4T: Yes, ma'm. 

Coral: Please, I'm only sixteen. Peace out, homies! 

Warlord: Uhh...Did somebody catch the number on that bus? Ahh, crap...my fucking body hurts...Max...you're so dead...Oh think sick thoughts...think sick thoughts... 

********************************************************************************** 


	6. Takeru Snaps! Mahinedramon vs Metal Garu...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as The Digital Warlord and Max, because max acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. Coral and Burizalor are created characters of mine and I won't let anyone use them without my permission. 

SSJ4T: Sup, peeps?! I hope you're looking forward to another episode of Digimon Fusion! 

Coral: Yeah and I'll be co-hosting along with SSJ4T! Isn't it going to be a great summer together?! 

SSJ4T: Um, yeah. It's great. Ok, so we got two guests today. 

Coral: Oo! Let me introduce them! With the recent Freddy vs Jason movie coming out in August, let us introduce to you... 

Freddy: Hi kiddies! I don't need any introductions! You can find me in your dreams! 

SSJ4T: Hmmm, you haven't got me yet. 

Coral: Me either. 

[Jason comes walking in with his machete ready to hack some unsuspecting person.] 

Coral: Hey, dude. You don't have to go sneeking up on me. I can sense you from a long distance. 

[Jason twilts his head towards the saiyan girl.] 

Coral: You got a hearing problem? Wow, what do ya got under that mask? Hockey season is over. You're kind of late there, buddy. 

Max: Hey guys! What's...Hey, what are these dudes doing here. I remember seeing you two in a lot of movies. 

Freddy: So, you're Max Kamiya! I've been hearing a lot about you! I'll just kill you in your dreams! 

Max: I'd like to see you try. You don't want to attempt to get into my head. 

Freddy: We'll see once you get your ass into bed. 

[Jason goes slashing at Coral, but the saiyan dodges each slash effortlessly.] 

Coral: Please, I could see those slashes coming. You're so sloooow. 

Max: Geez, who invited these goofs. 

SSJ4T: I did. They needed to promote their new film coming out, so sue me. Anyway, while these two have fun with the horror slashers, I'd suggest you get back and read the fic! The Burizalor Saga continues! 

*********************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**Takeru Snaps! Machinedramon vs Metal Garurumon!**

Deramon comes walking inside his hut and walks out with a precious digicore. It's maginifcant glow brought a smile to the evil one's face. He hands it over to a Kiwimon and turns to face Burizalor. 

"Ah, thank you, kind sir. While you're at it, could you also tell me where I might find the last digicore?" 

"Never! I will enver betray my fellow villagers-not even if you kill us all! Now as you promised..." 

"Oh yeah, the promise. Well, since you and everyone on Spiral Mountain is so terribly stubborn, you and the children will have to die afterall. Pity me." 

"What?! No!!" 

With that said, Machinedramon rushes over at Deramon and delivers an claw slash across the elder. TK and Kari looked on with horror. The angels were attempting to restrain themselves from getting themselves involved in a battle that they couldn't win. 

Deramon slowly risen to his feet with an angry look. He looked like as he if were about to kick somebody's ass. The young digimon stood by and were shocked over the entire slaughter they had just witnessed. 

"You...gave your..word! I gave you the digicore! Now leave us in peace!" 

"Yes, but the digicores are worthless until I have all four of them. You destroyed the scouters we used to find them. So you must tell us where the others are." 

"Like I said, I would never betray a fellow elder of Spiral Mountain, even if it means my death!" 

"Oh, it will. I guarantee that it will," Burizalor replied. 

"Lord Burizalor, will we be able to find the last digicore without our scouters?" 

"There is only one left. We'll find them eventually if we search for other villages. Oh, one more thing. These three insects. You may kill all three of them." 

"Yes, sir!" Machinedramon muttered. "It would be my pleasure." 

TK and Kari were horrified at what the evil one had just said. Angemon clenched his fists. while Angewomon was prepared to go out and stop Burizalor. However, Angemon was able to hold the female back. 

"Th-They can't do this!" Angewomon exclaimed. "We can't allow them to murder those digimon!" 

"Run, children! Run away!" 

"Yes! We understand!" Elecmon cried out. "Let's go Chuumon!" 

As soon as the children fled, Deramon stood in front with his wings spread out in defensive manner. 

"I will show the honor of the villagers!!" 

However, Burizalor merely pointed a finger at Deramon and shoots out a beam. The beam goes past Deramon's shoulder and merely missed him by a margin. The beam went straight and nailed Elecmon. An explosion occurs over where Elecmon once stood and nothing was left but charred remains. The data from Elecmon faded away. Chuumon jumped back with a horrified expression. 

"No! I can't believe what I just saw!" TK said. 

"Those..evil...heartless monsters!" Kari muttered. "They don't deserve to live!" 

Deramon turned as he saw what was left of Elecmon. However, he did not realize that Machinedramon was coming straight for him. He turned and was snatched by the throat. Machinedramon hoisted Deramon with one arm and placed him into a headlock. With one twist, the machine digimon snapped Deramon's neck and threw his corpse to the ground. 

"Yes and you died. That's some honor, old timer," Machinedramon chuckled. 

"TK! Angemon! Get a hold of yourselves!" Angewomon said. "There's nothing you two can do! Stop!" 

"No we can't..." TK muttered. "They won't get away with this.." 

Machinedramon turned to face Chuumon with a sadistic look. The tear-swelled eyes of the rookie met with the souless holes from Machinedramon's 'face'. Chuumon turned around and began to run. However, Machinedramon came flying towards the fleeing rookie and landed in front of him. 

"Exterminating little squirts like you is only a waste of my time. But, I have a job to do. Prepare to die." 

As soon as Machinedramon lifted his clawed arm, TK cried out over the hill and was able to catch the mega's attention. Everyone, including Burizalor, turned to see the boy. Angemon snatched up TK and flies out towards the village area. 

"What was that?! Another one?! But where?!" 

Just then, Angemon appears above Machinedramon and nails the mega with his staf.. The force sent Machinedramon crashing through the ground. Angewomon grabs Kari and flies down to save their comrades. Machinedramon rose up and faced the angelic warrior. 

"W-Who are you?!" 

"You are not going to get away with this!" Angemon exclaimed. 

"What he said! We're going to stop you!" the boy replied. 

"Is that so? Why don't you prove it!" 

As soon as Machinedramon went for the attack, he was met with another attack. He gets nailed by a spinning kick from Angewomon and is sent tumbling back. 

"Angemon! TK! We have to get away from here now!" Kari cried out as she picked up Chuumon. 

"Right! Let's get moving, Angemon!" 

"Right!" 

The angels flew off into the distance while taking along Chuumon and the children. Burizalor was quite astonished by their surprise appearance and didn't really think that there would be the presence of humans, especially earthlings. 

"Those aren't digimon. I wonder how those humans arrived here. This is too far for a human to ever reach." 

Machinedramon slowly made up to his feet and was shaking the cobwebs out from his head. Burizalor called out towards the mega. 

"Damn those humans..." 

"Machine-san! Don't just hobble around there! Go after them and bring them back!" 

With that said, Machinedramon roared with demonic rage as he flies out after the angels with tremendous speed. TK and Kari turned around as they saw a speckle of light from a far distance. An angry Machinedramon was hot on their trail. 

"We have to fly faster, Angemon!" Angewomon exclaimed. "It will be all over if we get caught!" 

"Right!" 

"I can't believe we actually pulled that off," TK said. 

"I still can't believe that we managed to get out of there in short peace. We're lucky to even be alive," replied Kari. 

The angels turned back and were worried as Machinedrmaon was beginning to draw nearer towards them. It would only be a matter of time before he would catch up to them. 

"It's no use!" TK exclaimed. "He's too fast! He's going to catch us!" 

"Fine! Looks like we'll just have to turn back and fight!" Angemon stated. 

"We can't fight anybody like this!" replied Angewomon. "We have to move!!" 

Machinedramon laughed with a malicious wickedness as he continued to chase the angels like a predator. 

"Damn! It looks like I'll have to fight him myself," Angewomon said. "Angemon. I'm handing Kari to you. You get out of here." 

"Angewomon! He's much too strong for you!" 

"I think I can take him. You guys just go!" 

"Becareful, Angewomon!" 

With that said, Angemon took Kari and flies off farther into the distance. Angewomon turned to face her foe and prepared to throw her own life away against the ever powerful mega. 

_"I just hope those guys are very far, because this might get a little too flashy."_

"Now! You die, wench!" 

"Try this on for size! Photo Mare!" 

Angewomon points his fingers to her forehead and launches a very powerful ultraviolent light that expands throughout the entire area that they were positioned in. MAchinedramon was immediately caught offguard by the ultraviolent flare and blinded. 

"No! My sensors! I've been rendered blind by ultraviolent light!" 

"I did it! I didn't really think that would work." 

Angewomon flies out towards where Angemon was fleeing. The children turned as they Angewomon caught up to them. 

"Wow! You're alive!" Kari exclaimed. "What did you do back there?" 

"No time to explain. He's going to be looking for us. I say we hide behind that cliff. Follow me, Angemon!" 

"Just lead the way." 

In a matter of time, the angels made it over towards the nearest cliffside and hid behind. TK and Kari jumped as with Chuumon. 

"So, what did you do, Angewomon?" 

"Let's just say that I flashed him a bit." 

Machinedramon slowly began to regain the power from his sensors, not to mention his vision. He looked around and found no signg sof Angewomon. He couldn't even pick her energy signal from his sensors. 

"Where did they go?! Curse those welps!" 

Machinedramon started searching the entire area, but he was unable to find his primary targets. He quickly was becoming frustrated. 

"Cowards! Where are you?! Come out!!" 

Kari and TK went over to comfort the frightened Chuumon, but the little digimon was too shocked to even mutter a snigle word. He had just lost his own friends at the hands of the pirates. 

"It's okay," Kari said. "He'll never find us. Thanks to that old timer, he can't use a scouter and pick up our energy signals." 

"Don't sweat it," TK replied. "As long as he leaves, we'll be out of here and back with our friends in no time." 

"He would found even Chuumon's ki if he still had his energy signal. Thank goddramon for that old timer," Angewomon said. 

"There's no way I'll find anyone that...that damn small!" Machinedramon roared. "My inferred sensors have been shattered because of that flash. They'll pay for this!!" 

With that said, Machinedramon goes flying up into the skylines above and stopped to prepare for his next attack. He readied his cannons, which caught the angels' attentions. 

"What's he doing now?!" Angewomon asked. 

"Even I don't want to know." 

"Wherever you insects are...you shall die now!!" 

Everyone gasped in horror as Machinedramon shoots out blasts from his cannons and sends them towards a small isle. Within a matter of seconds, the blast nailed the isle and destroyed it within a massive explosion. There was nothing left but a pile of rock and sand. The water was smoking from the massive explosion. Machinedramon chuckled over the work he had completed. 

"Ha! ha! So, how do you like that?! Now, show me your cheap tricks! Lord Burizalor had ordered me to bring them back, but I think sending them to their watery graves is a much better idea. It's a shame we never had a chance to figure out who they were. They sure weren't average digimon. Not to mention those children. Who are they?" 

Just then, Machinedramon was unaware of the angels leviating from behind. TK, Kari and Chuumon were grasped tightly in Angemon's arms. They were able to hide their ki and allow themselves to become invisible from Machinedramon's sensors. 

"Well, it certainly doesn't matter now. I should be heading back to Lord Burizalor." 

The mega flies off into the distance, while leaving the angels behind. The children sighed in relief and Chuumon was slowly overcoming his shocked state. 

"Man, that was so ever close," Kari remarked. 

"I still can't believe that we're still alive," said TK. 

"We were very lucky," Angemon stated. "We would have been done in from that blast." 

"We better head back to where the others are at," Angewomon said. "Your name is Chuumon, right?" 

"Yes. How did you know my name?" 

"I travel far around back in the lower realm. I know a dozen of digimons of your kind." 

"Oh, well. Thanks for saving me back there." 

"You should be thanking TK and Angemon here," said Kari. "They're the ones who risked their lives to save you." 

"But without you, Angewomon, we would have died," TK stated. 

"Understood. Let's get out of here! Now, where did we depart?" 

"I remember now. I came from that direction. That would be from the east side over that hill ridge," Kari replied. 

With that said, the angels flew out towards the east side. They had hoped to find the other Digi-Destined and fill them in on what was going on with the enemy. 

************************************************************************************** 

Machinedramon had traveled out from the area where he had supposeably destroyed the angel pair. He looked around and had hoped to find Burizalor. 

"Damn! I can't believe we still have to find the last digicore. It's going to be like finding a needle in a haystack! A universal pain...Well, at least Spiral Mountain isn't too large to search..." 

Suddenly, Machinedramon felt a tremendous force impact him from behind and plummeting him down into the water below. Machinedramon managed to jump right out of the water as he dumped the water from his body. He turned to see Metal Garurumon with Matt at his side. The mega growled angrily and faced off against the digi-destined of courage. 

"Ugh! Yamato! Metal Garurumon! Damn, you! Yamato, you bastard!" 

"Aww, is that way of saying that you've missed me, Machinedramon?" the boy taunted. 

"That was your digimon that ambushed me from behind, wasn't it?!" 

"It's been a long time. I thought you'd never stop kissing Burizalor's ass," Matt stated. "I guess there's no sense saying this to you. Afterall, you're head has been shoved up Burizalor's ass for so long that you've forgotten how to continue training." 

"That's a lot of smack coming from the mouth of a pathetic human such as yourself," Machinedramon replied. "Now hand over that scouter and get away. I'll let this one go for once." 

"So, it's true. You guys did lose your scouting devices. I thought that might be what had happened," the boy said. "What a perfect time for me to interfer, eh?" 

"Now listen to me!" 

"It'll take you quite a few days for you to get back to Planet Buriza and fetch new ones. I see why you want this.." 

With that said, Matt removed his scouter and drops it on the ground. Machinedramon chuckled as he started walking over to snatch the scouter. 

"So, you've finally realized what you're up against, eh? Well, I guess I might spare your life..." 

However, Matt grew a smile on his face and stomped the scouter into pieces. Machinedramon looked on with shock over what Matt had just done. The mega vented with murderous rage. 

"What do you think you're doing?!" 

"I didn't need that scouter anymore." 

"So, you're after those digicores too?! Without that scouter, you won't be able to locate Lord Burizalor or the villagers!" 

"O'd have to agree with you at one point. But back from the lower realm, I found out that my friend's digimon evolved the ability to detect the location and power of a digimon's ki without the aid of a scouter," Matt explained. "Plus, one of the digimon has the ability to evolve to mega. If he could do it, then Metal Garurumon can as well." 

"....What? This is a rather new technique." 

"It was pretty easy once Metal Garurumon got the nack of it. It's impossible if you're only concerned with brute strength, like yourself or even Burizalor...or myself during my rookie days." 

"So, those angel digimon were from the lower realm? Along with those two children?" 

"So, I say that you met my little brother, TK. That was the one which I said that I was going to bring over to the force. But, they prevented me. I'd better hope that you didn't lay a finger on him," Matt said as he clenched his fists. 

"So, you do care for your little brother, don't you!" 

"His name is Takeru Takashi. I better hope I see him for your sake. Otherwise, just be glad that I didn't send Metal Garurumon to kill you where you stand." 

"Just get the hell out of the way!" 

"Why are you so afraid of me? Why don't you just come out me?" 

"Or, have you realized that during my fight with Metalseadramon that I've become a great deal stronger than I have before," Metal Garurumon spoke up. "You saw my power reading through your scouter didn't you?" 

"That number was a damned mistake!! The scouter was broken!! I gave you a chance to leave!! You blew it! Giga Cannon!!" 

With that said, Machinedramon fires away his double cannons and blasted at the area where both individuals once stood. Machinedramon kept firing away relentlessly until chunks of land started wearing down. Suddenly, Metal Garurumon with Matt phased behind the distracted mega. 

"So, the scouter was broken?" Matt said. "That power reading was just a mistake?!" 

Machinedramon turned around and went to slash Matt's head off with his clawed fist, but Metal Garurumon pushed Matt away and catches the mega's fist. Machinedramon goes for a tail whip. Metal Garurumon hops over behind the mega and grabs both of his arms. After that, he pulls back both arms and watches as Machinedramon cries out in agonizing pain. 

"You forget that the more my digimon battles, the more stronger he gets and the more his power grows," Matt replied. "And the stronger the opponent, the more power they gain. Metal Garurumon was nearly killed back in the lower realm, but he wasn't and so, he grew stronger than I've ever dreamed!" 

"In fact, look at what happened to your strength," Metal Garurumon said. "That strength you were once proud of. May you be incarnated as a true warrior!" 

"Wait! Yamato! Tell your digimon partner to release me and I'll tell you a secret! It's about the same planet where the lower realm beings once resided. That includes where your digimon came from." 

"What?!" 

Metal Garurumon released his grip and allowed Machinedramon to regain his arm motions. Matt stood his ground and spoke up. 

"What about this other lower realm? Spill it!" 

"You wouldn't kill me if I were to tell you now, would you?" 

"If you don't talk now, my digimon will rip your hide! Now tell me!" 

"Remember those stories of how Gennai escaped with the original eight digicores? The same eggs that contained the eight digimon? Those were sent for the eight Digi-Destined. That same realm wasn't destroyed by a computer virus. No, it was destroyed by Lord Burizalor." 

"What?!" 

"Th-The strength of individual mega digimon is no match for Lord Burizalor. But if many of them united, it would be difficult for even him to deal with..." 

"I can't believe this..." 

"Heh. Thats not all. Among a small group of digimon, including destined eight, began to be born and were increasing their numbers. Lord Burizalor feared that if they were to begin taking power. They wouldn't obey orders so Lord Burizalor decided to take measures." 

"Measures?" 

Lord Burizalor himself destroyed the original homeland of the destined eight and an entire ancient race of digimon! But what, there's more! Don't hate him yet! he believed that you, Yamato Ishida, would prove useful! He saw fit to recruiting you once you returned back to the digital world! He saw your anger towards the other children and took matters to his own hands! He wanted to mold you into his own image!" 

"What?" 

"Heh. Sorry if that was too much shock for you. I think I'll take this chance to return to my lord." 

"Ha. Don't get me wrong, Machinedramon. I could care less what happened to the ancient world. For a moment, I was getting agry...angry over the fact that you used me you bastards!" 

"What?!" 

Machinedramon saw the death glare from Metal Garurumon and flies off towards the skylines in attempt to escape. Machinedramon calls out for his master to warn him about Matt's whereabouts. However, Metal Garurumon phases out and appears in front of Machinedramon. Within a matter of moments, Metal Garurumon slashes through the mega with his chrome digizoid claws and shoots out an ice blast that damaged Machinedramon from the inside. Machinedramon was incentrated and blasted into vaporized data. Matt smirked over the destruction of another minion. 

"So, Burizalor is afraid of the power of destined megas, huh?! This has gotten far more interesting than I first thought." 

With Machinedramon out of the picture, Matt has a better chance of find Burizalor and seeking a way to snare the digicores. It has been revealed that the eight destined digimon were targets of Burizalor and that the ancient digital world was destroyed by the evil tyrant. It has also been revealed that Burizalor fears the power of the destined mega digimon. 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

Matt: Well, it's time to find the last digicore! I won't let Burizalor get his wish! 

Metal Garurumon: Don't you think we should find TK and the others? 

Matt: Not just yet. We've got pressing matters to attend to. 

TK: Chuumon, allow us to introduce you to the Digi-Destined. 

Chuumon: So you're the children we've been hearing about! You probably have the power to bring down the evil tyrant! 

Sora: Evil tyrant? 

Kari: It's a long story. We'll explain everything. 

Matt: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode twenty-six! 

**The Last Digicore! Get it before Burizalor Does, Yamato!**

Tai: Damn! Again, I'm not even featured in a episode yet! Oh well, you might catch me next time! 

*********************************************************************************** 

Max: Nice episode! We got to know the truth behind Burizalor and his destruction of the eight destined digimon. 

SSJ4T: Wait, until the saga progresses. If you thought Machinedramon and Metalseadramon were going to be slaughtered, wait until more of the enemies come. 

Coral: Yeah, especially the Demon Corps! Jason wasn't so bad. 

Max: That was just a nice little warm-up. So, you promise not to invade my dreams, Freddy? 

Freddy: Yes! I'm your bitch! I'm your bitch! 

Max: That's more like it. 

Coral: Now, Jason. You be a good boy and play nice. 

[Jason's body parts are scattered as he pouts to himself.] 

Max: Well, there goes the chance to promote more for their movie. 

Coral: Ah, so who's our next guest? 

SSJ4T: None other than WWE Intercontinental champion, Booker T! 

Max: Cool, it's going to be great seeing him here. 

Coral: Booker! I'm challening you to a Spinaroonie contest! You call yourself an expert at it? I'm the master at break dancing! Let's get it down! 

SSJ4T: Well, that's it for today! Make sure you stick around to see a Spinaroonie contest with Booker and Coral plus the next episode of the Burizalor Saga! 

Max: You know I'll be here! 

Coral: Until then, peace out homies! Now hit some music! 

[Ice Cube's "You Can Do It" plays] 

**************************************************************************** 


	7. The Last Digicore! Yamato, Get it before...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as The Digital Warlord and Max, because max acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. Coral and Burizalor are created characters of mine and I won't let anyone use them without my permission. 

SSJ4T: Hey again and welcome to another edition of Digimon Fusion! We're done with six chapters of the Burizalor Saga, but we're far from over! 

Coral: Geez, just how long is this series? 

SSJ4T: Longer than you can count ten backwards. 

Coral: Whatever. Damn, I'm so ready for this Spinaroonie contest! I haven't been practicing for nothing! Bring him on out! 

SSJ4T: Without further ado, here's the WWE's Booker T! 

Booker: The Intercontinental champion! Don't you forget that, sucka! 

Max: Not to mention a five-time WCW champion, sucka! 

Booker: So, whos' the girl who challenged me to my own game? 

Coral: I'm the one. You think your Spinaroonie kicks ass? Mine will so own yours! 

Booker: Why don't we settle it then. 

SSJ4T: Right after this episode is over with. While these two get themselves prepared for the big Spinaroonie showdown, let's move on and get on with the fic! Enjoy! 

*********************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**The Last Digicore! Get it before Burizalor Does, Yamato!**

Matt smirked over the destruction of another minion. 

"So, Burizalor is afraid of the power of destined megas, huh?! This has gotten far more interesting than I first thought." 

Matt got on top of Metal Garurumon. The mega flies up into the air and searches the area from above. 

"We've killed Machinedramon! He was so proud of his tremendous strength, which led to his own downfall! Metal Garurumon, even your new abilities surprise me! Our defeat back in the lower realm was probably the greatest thing to could've happened!" 

"I agree. So, what now?" 

"I'm remembering what Machinedramon had said about my brother. He claimed to have seen him and a girl. Kari. Well, how can we be sure that he was lying? There's no way that they would have found Spiral Mountain." 

"I do sense two significant powers moving away from me. They couldn't be any normal digimon, but whom do they belong to?" Metal Garurumon asked. 

"we should check this out. Whoever they are, they won't stand in my way. We don't have time to let little nuisances foil our opportunity in taking those digicores! Let's go, buddy, we've got no time to lose!" 

Metal Garurumon turns and he quickly speeds off towards a far distance. From there, they would begin their search for the last digicore. He only needed one to prevent Burizalor and his men from snaring it. This was his chance to foil the evil overlord's diabolical schemes for immortality. 

********************************************************************************* 

Elsewhere, Angemon and Angewomon carried along the children towards their original post lcoation. Along with them, Chuumon hitched a ride after being saved by Angemon and TK from certain death at the hands of Machinedramon. They traveled out towards the location of the other Digi-Destined. 

"We're almost to the cave where the other guys are hiding," TK said. 

"Yay! I could use a little rest after all of that," Kari replied. 

Suddenly, Angemon felt an incoming ki from another direction. He not just sensed any normal ki, but it was the energy of a powerful mega digimon. 

"Hold on!" he exclaimed. "Something's coming fast!" 

"He's right! We better hide quick!" 

With that said, the angels dove down towards a newer hiding location, which was a small crevice in between several rock ledges. They flew down and dropped the children off. TK and Kari huddled together while the boy held Chuumon in a tight grip. 

"Are you sure we won't get spotted here?" Kari asked. 

"Angewomon and I will just have to suppress our ki. You better do that as well, Chuumon." 

"My what? What's ki?" 

"Nevermind. Just leave the rest up to luck," Angewomon said. 

"It must be that metal head again," TK said. "But how would he find us without that gadget?" 

"We'll just have to see if it's really him or not. It could be another minion set to pick up the slack," Angemon replied. 

Just then, Metal Garurumon speeds across the horizon and quickly stops. matt searches the area cautiously. 

"Both power have just vanished, Matt." 

"What? They did? But didn't you just say that they were here just a minute ago?" 

"I thought I snesed some energy levels here." 

"Could your sensors be so wrong?" 

TK looks up as his eyes widened. He taps Kari and points up. The girl gasps in shock. The angels look up towards the skies and were taken back by the surprise of seeing Metal Garurumon. 

"It's Matt! My brother is really here! I can't believe it! We've got to go see him!" 

"No! We have to stay out of sight! We don't know if he's really working with the enemy again," Kari said. 

"She's right. It's best that we stay hidden." 

"But that's my brother. he wouldn't attack us." 

"We just can't trust him for now. After the way he had Metal Garurumon attack our digimon, I'm not about to forgive him just yet. He has to prove his worth," Angewomon said. "He's still guilty in my eyes." 

"Well, if you say so." 

"What now? Is he still there?" Chuumon asked. 

"He's still looking," replied Angemon. 

"So how did he know where we were?" pondered Kari. 

"I guess you're still not practiced enough at sensing ki unaided," said Matt. "Maybe I shouldn't have broken that scouter." 

Just then, Metal Garurumon quickly picked up an energy signal and looked down towards the hidden location where the angels were hiding. 

_"No! Don't tell me that Metal Garurumon has...learned the ability to...feel ki?"_ Angewomon thought. 

"Looks like we were wrong," Angemon said. "Even if we digimon suppress our ki, there's Chuumon's tiny energy!" 

"Ack! So, I'm going to be the cuase of the trouble! We're doomed!" Chuumon exclaimed. 

"Be quiet!" TK said. 

"You don't want him to hear us, do you?!" Kari replied. 

"Matt. I feel a small power." 

"This time don't lose it!" 

"It's right this way!" 

The angels were alarmed and they quickly covered the children. TK, Kari and Chuumon laid hidden under the weight of the two angels. 

"H-He's coming this way! He's going to see us! We can't let him overtake us!" Angemon said. 

Metal Garurumon looks down towards the crevice, but then turns to see a baby Whamon jumping out of the water. Matt was taken back by this and nods his head. 

"So, it was just a small Whamon. No big deal. So that's what the fuss was about?" 

"I guess so. That must have been from that Whamon all along." 

"Oh well. Our first priority is to get at least the last digicore," Matt replied. "If we can just hide one, Burizalor won't be able to collect all four." 

"Then we should take our chance to take his," Metal Garurumon said as he flew out towards the distance. "With their scouters destroyed, we might just have better luck afterall!" 

As soon as the mega disappeared into the far distance, the angels sighed a relief. TK and Kari came out of hiding along with Chuumon. 

"We are so lucky to be alive," Chuumon said. "Whew, thank goddramon!" 

"I really thought it was all over," Kari said. 

"My brother wouldn't do that. He's not ruthless. I have a good feeling that he's working against Burizalor," TK said. "I just know it!" 

"We understand your feeling towards your brother, TK, but this is survival. We have to retrieve those digicores," Angemon said. "Anyway, we should get going back towards the others." 

"Just remember to suprress your ki as much as you possibly can," Angewomon replied. 

"I didn't even fight, but I feel so exhausted," Chuumon said. 

"Same here," TK replied. 

"We could really use some rest. I say we get going before any of Burizalor's goons finds us," said Kari. 

With that said, the angels carried the children along as they flew off towards the location of the other Digi-Destined. They arrived at the cave site and landed. TK and Kari jumped off along with Chuumon. The angels de-evolved back to Gatomon and Patamon. 

"Whew. I'm really starving," TK said. "To think that we shouldn't have ever come to this planet." 

"I feel pretty bad for all those digimon friends we lost in the digital world," said Kari. "Centaurumon, Andromon, Piximon and Leomon." 

"I just hope we don't end up being corpses," Patamon replied. 

"Ugh. Don't even make me think about it. I've got a long digi-life ahead for myself," the feline digimon said. 

"There's the cave!" TK said. "But, I don't see any of the others" 

"Hmmm. They must be inside the cave then," Kari replied. "But then again, Mimi would really hate hiding in caves." 

They walked inside the cave to search for the other Digi-Destined. They looked up ahead as they found a source of light. 

"Hey! I see a light up ahead," said Patamon. 

"Sora! Izzy! Mimi! Joe! We're back!" TK cried out. 

Just then, Sora peeked out through a hatchet door. The children were glad to see the red-haired girl once again. 

"Hey, guys! I'm so glad that you've come back!" Sora said. 

"How did you manage to get the ship inside this cave?" Kari asked. 

"Our digimon really helped out and worked to bring the broken ship here. We figured that we shouldn't be leaving it out for the enemy's use." 

"Not a bad idea," said Gatomon. 

"Say, who's this little guy?" Sora asked. 

"Hey, Sora! Who are you talking to?" Mimi asked. "Ah! Hey, it's you!" 

"Ah! Hey! It's you!" Chuumon exclaimed. "Mimi, isn't it?!" 

"Hey, you two know each other?" TK asked. 

"It's a long story. I didn't expect to see you here!" Mimi said. 

"It's been so horrible," Chuumon said. "You guys should get out of here." 

"We can talk this over with a cup of tea," Mimi said. "Just explain to good ol' Mimi about everything." 

"Oh, guess what, guys?!" Sora said. "We've got an email from X! It's about Tai!" 

"Wow! Is he really coming?!" Kari asked. 

"In just six days, Tai and Agumon will be here," she replied. "X had a ship rebuilt for him. Agumon is also going through some incredible training. Looks like we'll have a chance at beating the enenmy!" 

"Yeah! Alright! Tai is really coming back!" the children exclaimed. 

"Incredible training, huh? Alright, now we have hope!" Gatomon said. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Deep within space, the ship which harbored Tai and Agumon was still traveling out towards Spiral Mountain planet. Inside, Tai looked out from a corner as he watched War Greymon continuing his intensive training. 

************************************************************************************ 

Metal Garurumon travels out over the long distance across the planet. He and Matt looked over the landscapes in search of any villages. Just then, the mega felt a large power level and flew down towards it's pinpoint location. 

"Did you find something important, Metal Garurumon?" 

"Not exactly, but I think I know what I'm looking for. I felt several departing power levels. There's no mistaken! That's a village! A pretty much abandoned. We better check to see if there is a digicore there." 

"Good idea. But who in their right mind would leave it unguarded?" 

"I have no idea." 

"Well, let's be glad that Burizalor and his men have just lost their scouters. No matter what we do, they won't track us down!" 

Metal Garurumon looks down and finds an abandoned village. The mega lands and was quite surprised to find no signs of life anywhere. Matt jumps off and walks across the ghost village. 

"Odd. I didn't think Burizalor's men would have come this far out. Where are the villagers. Not like it matters, but we need to find a digicore." 

The wolf began to sniff out the area and to pick up any scent left behind by villagers. Matt searched inside each hut to search for the last digicore. 

************************************************************************************** 

Back over at the cave, the Digi-Destined group were having a good meal while Kari and TK were explaining everything about their experience in the day. Sora and the others couldn't believe at what the children had just explained. 

"That must have been scary," said Mimi. "You poor things. I'm so glad you came back safely." 

"No kidding. I really thought we were going to die," TK said. 

"Not when we're around to protect ya," replied Patamon. 

"That's right. You guys wouldn't let us down." 

"Hey, you should eat, Chuumon," Kari said. "Don't be shy. Help yourself." 

Chuumon simply sat there and sighed to himself. 

"I don't blame him a bit," Mimi said. "Most of his friends were killed in that village. Not to mention Sukamon. They were close as friends." 

"I remember that," Izzy said. "That Sukamon tried to kiss you." 

"Yuck, don't remind me. Oh, sorry, Chuumon. I didn't mean to blabber out like that." 

"It's ok. Sukamon was a good friend and I'll miss him dearly. Don't worry. I can wait until he's reborn at Primary Village. Then, I might be able to see him back in the digital world.." 

"So, how did you end up on Spiral Mountain?" Joe asked. "You came from the digital world anyway, did you?" 

"Well, it all started with a large quake. Sukamon and I were minding our own business doing the usual. The great quake came and it caused a major uplift throughout the digital world. A large chunk was taken apart and it separated. Then, it floated out into space and it reformed into the shape of a planet with a large mountain in the center. Sukamon and I were shocked to realize that we were separated from our home. So, we meet up with many villagers and colonized the mountain. This all took place after you guys went back home." 

"So, the great shift of Spiral Mountain occurred as soon as he left for the real world?" Sora said. "That makes sense. Time goes by differently here than it does over in the real world." 

"So, this Burizalor guy. Was he any threatening?" Gomamon asked. "He doesn't sound tough." 

"I don't know about that," Gatomon replied. "But I did sense a great evil power from that guy. It seemed like he had his power dormant. When you do see him, don't let his looks fool you. That guy is rotten to the core." 

"I've never heard of such a vile creature," Sora said. "How can he go around and order his men to kill those innocent digimon? That isn't right." 

"We'll get him once Tai gets here. He'll help us crush these creeps!" Kari said. "I can't wait until he shows up!" 

"Oh, speaking of which, I saw my brother here!" 

"What?! You saw Matt here?!" everyone else asked. 

"We saw him passing by with Metal Garurumon," Kari replied. "I bet he was out looking for the last digicore. We know that Burizalor has possession of three of those digicores. But if we or Matt manage to snare that last digicore, then Burizalor has a lesser chance of gaining his wish of immortality." 

"I don't know if Matt and that Burizalor guy are in on it together, but if either one of them gets the power of all four digicores, we'll be dealing with an immortal enemy," Joe said. "I don't think we can handle something like that!" 

"Don't get your hopes up, Joe. Just think positive thoughts. It's great for stress," Gomamon said. 

"How can we stay calm?! We have to get those digicores fast!" 

"If we could find one digicore ourselves and hide it, they could never get all of them," Izzy said. 

"Well, you better think again. If we were to do something like that, then they will kill everyone of those digimon off one by one. We can't risk the lives of others just to cover our own hide. That's very selfish," kari said. 

"Yeah, that's a good point, Kari," TK said. 

"Even if Tai and Agumon get here, we don't know if he could win against them," said Sora. 

"If he went on and defeated Matt, then we would have a better chance," said Patamon. 

"Patamon. That's my brother you're talking about. I don't want to see those two fighting again. Burizalor should be the real enemy here, not my brother." 

"Can you really save us, Digi-Destined?" Chuumon asked. "What can you do with the digicores?" 

************************************************************************************** 

Metal Garurumon continued to search the entire village. Matt walked out from each hut with a disappointed look on his face. The mega could easily read the look on his partner's face. 

"Any luck, Matt?" 

"Nothing! Man, this really sucks! There's no signs of that digicore. Maybe Burizalor beat us here to the punch!" 

"Hang on, Matt. I think I see something. Stand tight and shield your eyes!" 

Matt covered myself as Metal Garurumon shoots out a blast that went over towards a nearby empty village home. It exploded on impact and was left nothing more than a pile of rubble. As the smoke cleared, a shining orb was levitating. This attracted Metal Garurumon long enough for him to snatch it. The wolf jumps back towards Matt and hands it over to his partner. Matt eyes the digicore as if it were a millions dollars. His grin widened. 

"Perfect timing, my friend. Now we have one digicore! As long as we have this, we'll halt Burizalor's plans of becoming immortal and I'll be taking his three precious digicores. Aren't I always the great genius that I'm always am?" 

"Indeed." 

"Now to move on with the next phase of our plan." 

*************************************************************************************** 

The Digi-Destined had explained everything to Chuumon over the situation that had happened back in the digital world and the loss of the digimon warriors. Chuumon was beginning to understand their need for the digicores. 

"So we want to bring the life of those digimon, so we won't have to wait until they get reborn at Primary Village. We know it takes a very slow process anyway," Izzy said. 

"You understand our needs, Chuumon?" Tentomon asked. 

"Yes, now I know. Please come with me! I'll take you guys to Gennai!" 

"What?! Gennai?!' 

"You guys know Gennai?" 

"Do, we ever! He has helped us along the way throughout this whole adventure in the first place. Sure, he can be a little on the forgetful side, but he has helped us through," said Sora. "We'd so appreicate it if you took us to him." 

"Sure, we better get there fast if you guys want a chance to find those digicores. He knows a lot about them, since he helped create them." 

"He helped to create the digicores?!" 

"Yes, now we better hurry. Time is of the essence." 

************************************************************************************ 

Metal Garurumon searched the entire village once again and found no signs of digital life. He gave the nod to Matt. The boy examined the digicore and turned his attention over towards a nearby pond. 

"Now, I'll take this and throw it into the pond." 

With that said, Matt tosses the digicore down into the pond and watches as it sinks down into the bottom. 

"Heh. Heh. No one will find this digicore if I sink it here," said Matt. "I'm the only one who knows. Let's go, Metal Garurumon!" 

The mega flies over and allows Matt to hop onto his back. Metal Garurumon flies over the landscape as they scouted the area. 

"What should we do now, Matt?" 

"Well, Burizalor has three digicores. I say we survey the area in search of my brother. Maybe we can ask for his help." 

"Hmmm, not a bad idea. Thats if we find him." 

"If what Machinedramon said was true, then we should be able to find him." 

Metal Garurumon heads out towards the northside and speeds off into the far distance. From here, they would search for the whereabouts of TK. Matt was desperate in finding his brother. He needed him to help gather the three digicores. 

_"I know you're out there, TK. You're bound to be out there and if you're here, then Tai should be here too. How perfect. This is way too good to be true. What a perfect day this has become."_

********************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Burizalor, BlueMeramon and Myotismon were still bound to the village which was destroyed a little while ago. They had heard nothing from Machinedramon nor where they aware of Matt's whereabouts. 

"Machinedramon is taking too long," Myotismon said. "Do you think that he's still chasing after those little creatures?" 

"Why bother with a fool who can't even capture a couple of children," the evil one replied. "Go search for the last digicore instead." 

"Yes, sir! There can't be many villages left, afterall," BlueMeramon said. 

"If we both search, I'm sure we'll find it soon enough," Myotismon said. 

"Then I shall be waiting back at the spaceship," Burizalor said. "I'll have these three digicores, gentlemen. Myotismon-san." 

"Sir." 

"I am counting on you, Myotismon-san. Just one more and my wish will be granted." 

With that said, Myotismon and BlueMeramon fly up towards the skylines. Myotismon prepared to give orders to the last foot soldier. 

"You look towards the left direction. If you find a village, don't do anything-just come and tell me! These villagers have warriors that would be too much for you! In any case, meet me back at the spaceship in three hours. Got it?" 

"Yes, sir!" 

As soon as the two departed for the digicore search, Burizalor examined the three digicores with great lust. 

"It could be possible that Yamato has already found it. But if he has, he will surely come after ours, which would simply save us the time to find his digicore. Let that fool attack, we'll kill him, take this digicore and hace all four sooner than we hoped. Not that I'm in a hurry to become immortal." 

With the power of telekinesis, the evil one brought forth the three digicores towards him and started flying off towards the direction of this spaceship. 

"All I need to do is wait patiently at my ship, Yamato will eventually come to me." 

*********************************************************************************** 

"So Gennai is here? What's his position on this planet?" asked Sora. "We haven't heard from him for quite a while since our return to the digital world." 

"He's the elder of Spiral Mountain. He's assigned to watch over us and help the other elders guard the digicores," Chuumon said. "He's helped us through and through to build our societies." 

"So tell us, why are we going to Gennai," TK asked. 

"I'll explain everything once we leave here and get there as soon as possible. Since, Burizalor and his men have captured three of the digicores. I'm pretty sure that Matt guy could have captured the last one." 

"Then, Gennai must know about it's secrets. I bet theres something that Gennai knows about these digicores, which both Burizalor and Matt are unaware of!" Izzy said. "It's a very possible theory." 

"Let's not forget that Metal Garurumon can sense ki now. He doesn't need a scouter anymore!" Gatomon replied. 

"Then, we have to warn Gennai!" Chuumon exclaimed. 

"Then, let's hurry!" Gatomon said. "Kari, I better digivolve!" 

"Right!" 

[Digimon Adventure "Evolution" plays] 

Kari's digivice shoots out a bright light, which showered over Gatomon. The champion was prepared to digivolve. 

"Gatomon shinka!!" 

The cat evolved from a small mammal into that of a tall blonde-haired woman with white clothing, a helmet covering her face and nearly four pairs of wings on her back. 

"Angewomon!" 

"We better go as well!" Sora exclaimed. "We can't let either Matt or Burizalor get eternal life! Biyomon! Let's go!" 

Sora's digivice shoots out a bright light, which showered over Biyomon. The rookie was prepared to digivolve. 

"Biyomon shinka!!" 

The bird digimon evolved from a small creature into that of a large phoenix-like giant with large wings and reptile-like teeth over her beak. 

"Birdramon!" 

"Alright! You guys stay here!" Sora ordered. "There's no point in all of us going!" 

"Alright! But you guys better becareful!" TK said. 

"Make sure you don't run into Matt or any of Burizalor's goons," said Patamon. "We're definitely counting on you!" 

"Since we're flying, we better suppress our ki energy," Angewomon said. "We don't want Matt looking for us there." 

"Let's go! Fly as fast as you can!" Kari said. 

Chuumon hops onto the right leg of Birdramon, while Sora held onto the left leg. The two digimon flew out towards the skies in order to head over towards Gennai's area. It would be quite a trip, since the digimon would also have to suppress their energy. 

_"You guys becareful. Who knows what kind of danger is out there. I wouldn't count my brother as the enemy. He'll eventually ecome to our side when the time is right,"_ TK thought. 

_"It seems like Matt's digimon has gotten stronger,"_ Angewomon thought. _"I felt an even more powerful ki from that Burizalor monster. I don't know what kind of training Agumon is doing, but I have a feeling that it just won't cut it. Anyway, we've gotta warn Gennai about all this and hide out for the next five to six days until Tai gets here. After that, all we can hope for is one of Tai's miracles. They say once you pray for miracles, it's all over."_

********************************************************************************** 

Deep within digital space, the spaceship harboring both Tai and Agumon was still traveling out towards Spiral Mountain planet. It would be from about five to six days until it would finally reach the destination. 

War Greymon continued his heavy training while Tai looked on from a corner. War Greymon flips backwards under the heavy gravity. The mega lands back on his feet and let out a deep breathe. 

"Whew! I think I've gotten used to the 20G, Tai. I think we should up it a little more." 

"Yeah, I guess we can try the 30G soon." 

_"Tai! Can you hear me?!"_ a voice called out from Tai's thoughts. 

"Is that you, X?" 

_"No, the voice that drives you insane! Of course it's me! Are you deep in space?"_

"Yeah, we're pretty much five to six days for our destination." 

_"Ah, good. So, is War Greymon training heavily?"_

"You're supposed to be the overseer of the digital worlds, why ask?" 

_"I just like to ask questions thats all."_

"So you're aware that something terrible is happening on Spiral Mountain?" 

_"Yes, I'm aware of what's going on, but that's really not important for now. You're friends are fine. I happen to have some guests here."_

"Guests? What about them?" 

_"It's amazing! They cleared the long road and got here in a far shorter time than you two did! And there are four of them!"_

"Four?" 

_"Yes. You should know them very well."_

"Y-You mean?!" 

_"That's right! They even want training even tougher than what you got!"_

"No way! Centaurumon! Leomon! Piximon! Andromon!" 

********************************************************************************* 

X stood by with the four warrior digimon standing behind him. Each of them sported a halo, which indicated their status. 

With one digicore found, Matt has managed to foil a portion of Burizalor's plans! Now Sora and Kari are on their way to meet with Gennai and warn him of the situation occuring on Spiral Mountain! Will five to six days be enough for Tai and Agumon to arrive?! 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

Tai: Hi! This is Tai here and what a surprise! X has informed me that Leomon, Centaurumon, Piximon and Andromon will be training with him! Man, this brings good news! But wait until you hear the bad news! 

Matt: We'll find my brother and he'll help us gather the other three digicores. 

Myotismon: Well, well. If it isn't Yamato, it's so good to see you my friend. 

Matt: I'm flattered. So what do you want? 

Myotismon: Tell me the location of the last digicore or die. 

Matt: I think I'll go ahead and watch Metal Garurumon smash your brains in! 

Myotismon: Until unless I transform! 

Matt: Transform?! 

TK: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode twenty-seven! 

**Where's the Last Digicore?! Myotismon and Metal Garurumon Face Off!**

Tai: Don't miss this action-packed showdown! 

*********************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: With another episode down, we now get started with the Spinaroonie contest! Coral! Booker! Do your stuff! 

[Booker T starts off with his electrifying Spinaroonie. The audience cheers from the background.] 

Max: Nice stuff, Booker! Now it's your turn, Coral. Show us what you got. 

Coral: Here I go. Prepare to have your minds blown away boys! 

[Hip-hop music starts playing as Coral begins to do a little rave dance followed by four Spinaroonies in a row. She then finds a pole and starts pole-dancing. The audience are in awe at what kind of show the saiyan girl is putting on. Then, Coral does five old school breakdance moves and finishes it with a split-legged fall. The crowd is speechless.] 

SSJ4T: Ooo! Did you see that Booker?! 

Booker: I didn't know that there was anybody that damn good! 

Coral: I practice. I'm a very talented dancer. I know every dance in the world and I can perfect them. You name them. Tap dancing, break dancing, pole dancing and lap dancing. I can do it all. Looks like Girl Power has ruled over you boys again. 

SSJ4T: So, there you have it. Coral wins the Spina-I can't even say. She wins the freaking dance contest. Next time, we'll have Takuya and Zoe for the show. 

Max and Coral: Tazumi all the way! We've finally won over Toei! 

SSJ4T: So, until then. 

Coral: Peace out, homies! 

*********************************************************************************** 


	8. Myotismon and Metal Garurumon Face Off!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as The Digital Warlord and Max, because max acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. Coral and Burizalor are created characters of mine and I won't let anyone use them without my permission. 

SSJ4T: Hey again! We're back with another edition of Digimon Fusion! 

Coral: Hey, aren't you forgetting that I'm the ultimate breakdancing champion of the universe? 

SSJ4T: Yeah, can't forget that. Anywho, we've got quite an action-packed episode involving Metal Garurumon! 

Max: Looks like he'll be slaughtering somebody's ass. 

SSJ4T: Who knows, but let's not forget our guests. Takuya and Zoe. I congradulate you two from being overcome by Toei's evil grasp. Tazumi managed to survive. 

Takuya: What can we say, we're just lucky. 

Zoe: Luck has always been on our side. 

Coral: Toei screwed up the opportunity to present Taiora and Rukato. At least, they made up for it by giving us Tazumi. But I still hate them for screwing over Tai and Takato. 

SSJ4T: Let's put that aside right now. If you want, we can go over to their company and threaten to beat their asses. 

Coral: Ooo, that would be swell! 

Takuya: So, are we going to get a taste of the episode? 

Zoe: Yeah, I've been dying to see some action. 

SSJ4T: You're right. I can't hold back on my loyal readers now. What are you guys listening to me ramble for? Go on and read the fic! You don't know what you're missing! Enjoy. 

*********************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**Where's the Last Digicore?! Myotismon and Metal Garurumon Face Off!**

Tai and War Greymon were excited about the fact that the four killed digimonw arriors were going to begin their hard training with X. He thought that he would never hear from them again, until they were reborn at Primary Village. 

"Yeah! That's awesome!" Tai exclaimed. "Dead or not, they made it over to your training grounds!" 

"That's a rather unexpecting event," War Greymon said. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Back over at the other side of the digital realm, X stood by with the four warrior digimon standing behind him. Each of them sported a halo, which indicated their status. X was now clearly speaking to Tai and War Greymon through his mind. 

"So, are we able to communicate with the boy?" Centaurumon asked. 

"You may put your hand on my shoulder and speak. That's how you will be able to speak to the boy." 

With an approving nod, Centaurumon walks over to X and palces his hand on the masked man's shoulder. He began to speak to Tai through telepathy. 

"Taichi, can you hear me? We met with Gennai a while ago here and he told us about this place. We hear that you're going to Spiral Mountain to gain the digicores. So we maybe able to come back to life without waiting to be reborn at Primary Village. It's such a pain having to wait." 

_"You said that there are four of you. I bet that Andromon, Piximon and Leomon are there, too!"_

"You got that right." 

"If anything, I'll be the one who will benefit from this training," Leomon replied. 

"Let me tell you Taichi, the gravity in this palce is off the chart. I'm so heavy that I can barely run," Centaurumon stated. 

_"Oh that's not a problem. War Greymon has been there and done that. The gravity that War Greymon will be putting himself through will be during the five days until we get to Spiral Mountain. Trust me, his training now will be nothing." _

"I have to get stronger than ever," War Greymon said. "Or you guys will have some company." 

"You've hinted at something terrible. Tell us," X said. 

_"Agumon was still banged up. You might already know that my friends have gone to Spiral Mountain without us. But someone else was looking for the digicores too. Matt and Metal Garurumon are there,"_ Tai stated. 

"What?!" the four warriors exclaimed. 

"Are they safe?" X asked. 

_"According to War Greymon, those two haven't noticed them yet, but sooner or later they will find my friends. Maybe I should have stopped Matt before he left the digital world. My friends are stranded there. Their ship got screwed!" _

"But even that may not be the worst thing," War Greymon replied. _"There are other creatures after all of the digicores too. They're wearing the same armor as the invaders did and one of them has a ki power that far exceeds that of Metal Garurumon's!"_

"Damn and here I saw that Metal Garurumon was much too even for War Greymon. Is his name by any chance Burizalor?" 

_"We'll let you know as soon as we find out,"_ Tai stated. 

"I'll see what I can learn, Tai" 

_"Gee! Thanks, dude!"_

"Alright. I'm pinpointing Spiral Mountain's exact location..." 

Suddenly, X easily located the planet and was taken back after feeling a tremendous ki that far exceeded that of any digital being known in the digital world. 

"Ah! I feel...a tremendous ki...and the source..." 

The masked fighter quickly got a glimpse of the evil creature from Spiral Mountain and he definitely pictured Burizalor in possession of three digicores. 

"Yes! It is Burizalor! I knew he was up to this!" 

_"X. What's up? Do you know this Burizalor guy?"_

"Tai. Your greatest philosphy has always been your belief that you and your partner can handle anything. But not this time, Tai! No one can handle this one! Just stay the hell away!" 

_"Huh? But, what for? What's the deal?"_

"Tai, I'm ordering you. When you reach Spiral Mountain, just take your friends and get the hell out of there. At your current status, you will be unable to defeat him. His power far exceeds War Greymon's by far! I'm not saying this just for your sake, but for your friends, the digital world and even your own planet!" 

_"I never knew there was anybody that powerful,"_ War Greymon stated. _"I'd hate to be that close to him and yet not be able to see him..."_

"No! You guys better stay away from him!" 

Leomon placed his hand on X's shoulder and began to speak his mind towards Tai. 

"Taichi. Just grab those digicores and bring us back to life. I will soon be more powerful than perhaps even War Greymon. Together, we should have no problem laying the smackdown on this Burizalor." 

"Fool! You really don't know what you're talking about," X said. "why don't we just start the training right away?" 

"I'm glad you really thought that quick. I'm ready," Leomon said. 

"But you won't go and stop Burizalor afterwards. You have to stay here. You don't want to die again and let that wish go to waste." 

"Not a problem." 

_"Hmmm. This training ought to be very interesting. I could exceed to my limits and hope to find a way to lend a helping hand to the digi-destined. They did so much to protect our world and it's only right to repay for their efforts,"_ Andromon thought. 

From there, the four warriors gathered as they prepared to withstand the harsh training from X. If War Greymon was able to pass the entire training regime, then the four digimon warriors should successfully complete it. It wouldn't be easy, but who said it was even going to be that easy. Five days were under way and War Greymon has the opportunity to exceed 20 times the gravity. 

"Tai. Even of I don't fight this guy, it never hurts to get stronger." 

"I agree. There's nothing thats going to bring us down! Now let's take the gravity to the next level! Let's go for 50 Gs!" 

************************************************************************************** 

Back on Spiral Mountain, Birdramon and Angewomon were still traveling out over the landscape to make it over towards the location of Gennai's dwelling. Chuumon helped Kari and Sora with the directions. 

"So, how lonmg is it going to take to get to Gennai at this rate?" Kari asked. 

"At this rate, I'd give it about five hours," Chuumon replied. 

"Five more hours? That sucks. I would hate to be sitting on my butt all day like this," Sora said. "We could exceed faster than this, but our digimon's energy might attract attention, especially from Metal Garurumon." 

Elsewhere, Metal Garurumon was still flying out in search for TK. Matt looked down and was not having any luck in finding his younger brother. 

_"I search and search, but I can't find anymore concentrations of ki,"_ Metal Garurumon thought. 

"So, I guess there aren't anymore villages on this friggin' planet!" 

Suddenly, Metal Garurumon felt a very faint ki and turned around to see where the location of the ki was. Matt noticed this and asked his partner about his stop. 

"What's wrong? Did you find a village?" 

"Two sources are moving. Two sources of ki," Metal Garurumon replieed. "One of them feels very different from the villagers and Burizalor's men." 

"Who else is there? Only one way to find out." 

With that said, Metal Garurumon speeds off into the distance. They would then track this ki and investigate it's whereabouts. Angewomon was quick to realize this and picked up the mega's strong ki. 

"Birdramon stop!" 

"What is it?" 

"What's the problem?" Kari asked. 

"It's Metal Garurumon! He spotted us and he's coming at high speed!" 

Metal Garurumon was coming right towards the location. Matt was desperate to find out what source was emitting such ki. Angewomon and Birdramon dove towards a deep crevice. From there, they laid on the ground while covering the children protectively. Metal Garurumon makes a u-turn and stops at the exact location where the two digimon once flew. 

"What? Now he's beginning to change directions," said Birdramon. 

"Ah! I feel another ki! Metal Garurumon is going straight for that one!" Angewomon exclaimed. 

Metal Garurumon flies out towards another direction, while leaving Sora and Kari behind with their digimon. Matt was quick to know who his digimon was gunning after. 

"So, it's him afterall?" 

"Yes! No doubt about that!" the mega replied. "That's Myotismon! I've been waiting for him to start moving alone!" 

Myotismon turned and felt a powerful ki heading for his direction. 

"Just what the hell is- That's Metal Garurumon and Yamato!" 

The mega stops and levitates in front of the ultimate. Myotismon stopped and stared right in the face of the hungry mega. A smile crept over Matt's face. 

"Well, it's been a long time," Matt said. "How are you doing, Myotismon. You're looking well." 

"Yamato..." 

"We've done away with Machinedramon. Now it's your turn." 

"What? You want me to believe that your digimon managed to destroy Machinedramon by himself?" 

"Yeah and quite easily if I may add." 

"I don't believe that! You're just making up crap." 

"You must allow me to convince you," Matt replied. 

"Why do you even persist in this pointless defiance against Lord Burizalor?" 

"i have no choice," the boy continued on. "A Digi-Destined like myself shouldn't be lowered by taking orders from the likes of you. I've long respected for his sheer power for as long as I had to, but now that I know that there's a source for eternal life.." 

"You're mentioning the digicores, am I right?" 

"That's right! Burizalor will never have them all. Once they're mine, even he cannot kill my partner and myself." 

"Ha! Do you really believe that you can defeat Lord Burizalor with just eternal life?" 

"I'm sorry that you're scouting devices were trashed or you would realize that my partner's power has grown beyond the imagination." 

"Feh, you're so damn blind, boy. Lord Burizalor's abilities transcend anything you can comprehend." 

"You idiots just will never admit the truth! Machinedramon admitted that Burizalor feared mega digimon like Metal Garurumon. Especially those woth a human partner and a crest. And now you will see what your lord fears..." 

"Watch that tongue of yours, arrogant fool! What Lord Burizalor loathed was a union of all the mega digimon! Alone you are nothing!" 

"Oh, am I now?" the mega asked. 

With that said, Metal Garurumon quickly phases out and catches Myotismon by complete surprise. The vampire turns as he felt the mega appear from the corner of his eye. Myotismon turns and throws a punch, which Metal Garurumon easily caught. Matt held on tightly as Metal Garurumon prepared for his next attack. The mega snares Myotismon and hoists him up into the air. Myotismon goes flying, but he manages to stop himself. Both digimon quickly phase out. Myotismon appears aove the skylines and looks down to find Metal Garurumon. The vampire places a palm out and shoots out an enormous ki blast, which came hurtling towards the mega. Metal Garurumon waited patiently and howled as he caught the blast with his mouth. Matt cried out as Metal Garurumon deflected the blast towards a far off horizon. Myotismon was speechless and watched the blast explode. The explosion covered a large area of land. As a result, several small ridges were wiped out and all that was left was a small body of water. 

"You...You-You knocked...it away!" 

As Angewomon and Birdramon were about to move out, they watched the explosion from the far distance. Chuumon, Kari and Sora were shocked by the enormous ground the blast had covered. 

"Those are two big ki!" Angewomon exclaimed. Metal Garurumon and some other bruiser." 

"It's got to be none other than that Myotismon who was with Burizalor," Birdramon replied. "This is way out of our league. Let them cream each other." 

"Alright! I say we mvoe out before they find us," Sora said. "We don't have time to waste!" 

The digimon picked the children up and fled out towards the distance. At the same time, they avoided the area where the two fighters were dueling. 

"Now's our chance!" Angewomon said. "Full speed to Gennai's dwelling!" 

Meanwhile, Metal Garurumon came flying at Myotismon and executes a headbutt across his face. The vampire jerks back, but returns the favor with rapid kicks. The mega easily avoided each kick with tremendous speed. 

"Ha! Could this really be the great Myotismon?!" Matt said. "Compared to Metal Garurumon, you look like you're standing still!" 

With that said, the mega delivers a tail swipe which knocked Myotismon down towards the ground below. Metal Garurumon dives down to catch up with his fallen adversary. With great agility, Myotismon lands on the ground and prepared to attack with his Crimson Lighting. Just then, he turned as he felt Metal Garurumon's presence from behind him. The mega executes a mule kick, which sends Myotismon sailing back through the ground. The vampire slowly recovered and got onto his feet. 

"My digimon hasn't even broken a sweat yet, Myotismon!" Matt laughed. 

"Uh. Heh. Heh. You're digimon hit me pretty hard, Yamato. And that's awakened the power that's lain dormant in me for years..." 

"What? What the freak are you talking about this dormant power that's lain dormant in you for years?" 

"You just don't get it, Yamato." 

"Oh I see. Ha! Ha! You're a real comedy act, Myotismon! You really do keep me entertained!" 

"Now, before you die, I will tell you why I let my tru power sleep for so long," the vampire continued. "In order to give full scope to my power, you see. I must transform, but the form I must take is hideous...and I am quite fond of my looks. You understand, right? But if my choice is between ugliness and death...." 

"You transform? Like Metal Garurumon? You digimon say the darnest things when you are so desperate." 

"Well, I don't become insanely large like your digimon, but my strength increases over whelmingly!" 

"I look forward to this," Metal Garurumon replied. 

"If you hand a brain, you would be terrified. Alright, it's your funeral." 

With that said, Myotismon's body expanded out and his body started to glow. He started to grow into the size of a large palm tree and his arms stretched out. A pair of demonic wings sprouted from his back and his laughs turned into that of growls. He had now evolved straight into his mega form, Venom Myotismon. However, he wasn't as large as the original Myotismon was back on earth. Metal Garurumon and Matt were both taken back as memories of Venom Myotismon flashed before their very eyes. The monster's muscles expanded and his claws extracted fiercely. Unlike his slow, lumbering counterpart, this monster flew out towards Metal Garurumon with full speed. Venom Myotismon grabs Metal Garurumon across the face and delivers a devastating headbutt to him. The wolf cries out, while Matt was much too stiffened to move. 

Venom Myotismon hoists Metal Garurumon towards the skylines above. Matt cries out, which managed to give more power to his crest. Metal Garurumon reacted to the boy's pleas and dives down at the demon beast. Venom Myotismon smirked and flew towards the wolf. The demon delivers a painful fist to Metal Garurumon's face, which sends him flying through several rock slopes. Venom Myotismon goes for another attack, but Metal Garurumon flew to the side, The two megas stared each other down. 

_"Damn! What is this?!"_ Matt thought. _"I wasn't even expecting this!"_

"I told you, Yamato. You have only yourself to blame being this surprised," the beast spoke. "A terrible misjudgment on your part. Your digimon has vastly improved on his skill, but both of your arrogance is even worse." 

"Shut up!" 

"Let me tell you something else to ponder in your afterlife...Lord Burizalor has tole me that he, too, transforms." 

"What?! That's not possible!" exclaimed a horrified Matt. 

The boy had never felt such an overbearing revealition as he had just heard from Venom Myotismon. He never knew that Burizalor also had the ability to transform. He shook off that nightmarish thought as Venom Myotismon prepared to make his next attack. The beast extended a palm and shoots out a ki blast. Metal Garurumon flies up to avoid it. The beast phases out and quickly appears in front of Metal Garurumon. Venom Myotismon brings a knee to the wolf's gut. Venom Myotismon grabs Metal Garurumon and quickly goes for a devastating piledriver towards the ground below. Matt looks on with horror as Venom Myotismon jumps to the side. Metal Garurumon goes crashing through the ground below. Matt felt the tremendous impact and was pushed away. The boy fell down and was left in an unconscious state. Metal Garurumon de-evolved back to Gabumon as he laid over the deep crater. The rookie crawls and sinks into the water. Venom Myotismon looks on with a satisified smirk on his demonic face. 

"Hmmm, he's not showing himself. The boy is unconscious. Is the digimon dead? That Metal Garurumon is tough and treacherous. Heh, but I wonder how will he'll be able to lie still in the water without drowning." 

Venom Myotismon quickly deverted back to his ultimate form, Myotismon. 

"Even if he did survive, I'm sure he won't want another piece of me, now that he's seen my full power! Well then, I suppose I'll have to report this to Lord Burizalor." 

With that said, Myotismon flies out towards the direction heading to none other than Burizalor's ship. With the vampire gone from dight, Gabumon dives out from the water and emerges onto land. He coughs and hacks out the unnecessary water from his body. He slowly crawls over towards the unconcsious body of Matt. 

"I won't let it end like this, Matt. I swear to it. I'll become stronger...." 

Gabumon continues to crawl over to his fallen partner. He struggled with all of his might to remain in conscious state. 

After being pummeled by the transformed Myotismon, it has been revealed that Burizalor, too, has the ability to transform into a hideous lifeform. Can Gabumon recover in time to save his fallen partner? Sora and Kari have to make it to see Gennai and warn him about the digicores. But, most importantly, Tai and Agumon must hurry! Five days just isn't enough. 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

Tai: Yo! This is Tai! While Myotismon informs Burizalor about Matt's whereabouts, Kari and Sora manage to find Gennai! 

Kari: It's good to see you again, Gennai! 

Sora: I thought your home was under a pond? 

Gennai: Well, can't a guy have a chance to move out and find another decent home? 

Myotismon: Sir, I have found Yamato and his digimon. 

Burizalor: Bring him on over. 

Myotismon: What?! He's escaped! Yamato has.. 

Burizalor: Yamato! 

Agumon: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode twenty-eight! 

**Gennai's New Home?! Yamato's Trecherous Scheme Against Burizalor!**

Matt: Don't miss it! 

********************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: THere you have it! 

Max: Wow, Myotismon kicked Metal Garurumon's ass? But he had to transform! 

Takuya: No good cheat! I'm so looking forward to the first eventual digital fusion! 

Zoe: So, how long until the showdown against Burizalor himself? 

Coral: Well at the rate we're going, we'll prbably be finished with this entire saga by the end of August. 

Takuya: 'Till August? 

SSJ4T: Yeah. From there, I'll probably get started on the Artifical Saga rather than the Digimon Kaizer Saga. 

Zoe: Why's that? 

SSJ4T: The Digimon Kaizer Saga is perfect the way it is and doesn't need to be rewritten. I might just go back, separate the double episode posts to extend the series. 

Coral: Not a bad idea. Then, you can focus more on the Artifical series. Oo! So, when will I get a chance to be featured in my own fics. 

SSJ4T: I'm also considering writing a series based on Coral, which will be a spinoff series from the Dragonball Z series itself. 

Coral: I'm so going to be famous. 

Max: You've got your work cut out for ya dude. 

SSJ4T: Well, I am a hard-working author. Well, we're out of time. So until then, we're outta here! 

Coral: Peace out! 

*********************************************************************************** 


	9. Gennai's New Home! Yamato's Trecherous S...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as The Digital Warlord and Max, because max acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. Coral and Burizalor are created characters of mine and I won't let anyone use them without my permission. 

SSJ4T: Hey again, peeps! We're back with another edition of Digimon Fusion! If you jsut read our last chapter, you saw Metal Garurumon getting beaten by Venom Myotismon. 

Coral: This is getting good. I bet I know what happens next if that preview was any indication. 

SSJ4T: Well, we do know that somebody is going to get their ass kicked bad. 

Max: Anyway, let us shut up and get right through to the fic. 

SSJ4T: Kick back and enjoy, while Coral and I watch Max smoke some weed. 

Coral: Won't this be exciting.. 

Max: I'm going to show yall who the real puffy daddy is! 

*********************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**Gennai's New Home?! Yamato's Trecherous Scheme Against Burizalor!**

Myotismon flies out towards the direction heading to none other than Burizalor's ship. With the vampire gone from dight, Gabumon dives out from the water and emerges onto land. He coughs and hacks out the unnecessary water from his body. He slowly crawls over towards the unconcsious body of Matt. 

"I won't let it end like this, Matt. I swear to it. I'll become stronger...." 

Gabumon continues to crawl over to his fallen partner. He struggled with all of his might to remain in conscious state. 

*********************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, BlueMeramon was at the abandoned village where Metal Garurumon and Matt found the last digicore. He found no signs of life. This was rather shocking since there would be villagers to guard the area, but there was not a single soul. 

"I-I can't believe it," the soldier said. "A village we haven't even found and there's noone here? I guess the villagers abandoned it after they heard about our whereabouts. Hmmm, I wonder if Yamato had anything to do with this. I must tell Lord Burizalor.." 

With that said, BlueMeramon flies off towards the direction leading to Burizalor's main ship. It was only about a few minutes away from this exact village location. 

************************************************************************* 

Back over at the main spaceship, Burizalor levitated in front of his beloved ship. He was rather quiet and didn't flinch. It seemed rather creepy since this lunatic would be out slaughtering villagers. Just then, the evil one heard a voice from an intercom. 

_"Lord Burizalor. It is me, Myotismon."_

"Come in, please." 

The hatchet door opens and reveals to be none other than Myotismon. He seemed a little busted up from the fight against Metal Garurumon, but seemed to have healed his wounds since then. He comes walking in. 

"Did you find a village?" 

"No, I haven't yet. However, I did defeat Yamato's digimon." 

"Ah, I take that you've transformed for the first time, Myo-san. And are they dead?" 

"The boy and his digimon? I did not confirm one of their corpse's, sir...but even if they did survive, they would be seriously injured." 

"Why did you not confirm it?" 

"Well, the Gabumon sunk under the water...." 

"You could have simply dived in. Do you happen to have a fear of water? Why have you been slacking in your duties recently?" 

"Forgive me, sir! I'll go confirm right away!" 

"Lord Burizalor! I found a village!" BlueMeramon exclaimed as he came running into the room. "But it seems to have been abandoned." 

"What did you say?" 

"Could it be Yamato's doing?" Myotismon asked. "He-He didn't even have a digicore with him. He must have hid it somewhere. Damn him!" 

"Myo-san, bring Yamato and Gabumon here at once!" Burizalor commanded. "This time you should set your hopes on them being alive." 

"Yes, sir." 

"Foot soldier! Contact Planet Buriza and tell the Demon Special Corps to come here! Make sure to let them know to bring new scouters. They should arrive in about five days." 

"What?!" Myotismon exclaimed. "The Demon Special Corps?!" 

"Yes, sir! I'll go confirm that right away!" BlueMeramon replied. 

"Lord Burizalor, why call for the Demon Special Corps?" Myotismon asked. "I'm afraid you will think me foolish to say so, but I feel there is no need to call them." 

"I have an odd premonition," the evil one replied. 

"A premonition?" 

"I've been thinking it over. I feel that a very powerful mega is developing and might eventually become a genuine threat. I had thought that it was Yamato's Gabumon at first, but that seems less likely now." 

"But, my lord, how likely can that be? Besides Yamato, the only other children who possess great powers and strong digimon happen to be this Taichi, Hikari and Takeru. Not to mention the fact that their digimon's power levels are weaker than Gabumon's." 

"Are you saying that I am fantasizing, Myo-san? You would do better simply to bring Yamato and Gabumon to me..." 

"Yes, sir." 

With that said, Myotismon flies out through a nearby open hatchet window and heads out to the location of where he had battled Metal Garurumon. Burizalor stood inside his private chambers and looked out towards Spiral Mountain's scenery. He began to think over to himself. 

_"These children's megas do seem to have limitless combat abilities. They improve greatly every time they survive a battle. It does seem absurd that one could ever be a match for me, of course. But I must think of the future. It would be more than a nuisance if they were to reach the legendary fusion fighter. A warrior combined of both a digimon and a human. Two minds into one. Each sharing a common bond and special trait. I must not let that happen if I am to rule the digital universe."_

*********************************************************************************** 

Back over at the former battle site, Gabumon dragged Matt across the grassland with every ounce of his strength. The heat was taking it's toll on the fur-covered digimon. He eventually feel to his knees and started panting. 

"I must seek shelter for the both of us. I must do what I can to protect...you...We can't...die..." 

As soon as Gabumon collasped on top of Matt, Myotismon locates them and lands in front of their fallen bodies. 

"Hmmm. These two were alive! What does it take to put them down?" 

Myotismon kneels as he snatches them up under his arms. 

"As it turns out, it's a blessing. We'll give these two lucky fools medical treatment. After that, we'll confront him and make him tell us where the last digicore is hidden. Then, let's hope that death comes knocking at Yamato's door." 

With that said, Myotismon flies off towards Burizalor's ship with Matt and Gabumon under his arms. He carried them and made sure not to awaken them, even though the two were already unconscious. Another day has now passed from his point, even though the sun didn't come out already. It has been sunny since then and hasn't changed. 

*********************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, the spaceship containing the two heroes was still traveling out through space. It would only be a few days before it makes it's official landing on Spiral Mountain. War Greymon had taken this time to really train. Tai would simply watch as his digimon trains his hardest to become strong enough to battle Burizalor's minions, and eventually the evil one himself. 

Within a blink of an eye, War Greymon phases out and starts moving around through the speed of light inside the gravity chamber. The mega throws out rapid punches and lands down to catch his breath. Tai started clapping in improval for his digimon partner. 

"Way to go, War Greymon! Now, that's the way! You're quickly becoming an expert at this." 

"Tai...Can-Can't go on anymore...I have to rest..." 

"Alright, you've conquered 50Gs faster than I thought you could. Maybe that duel with Metal Garurumon wasn't entirely for nothing." 

"You're right. So, you getting hungry?" 

"Dude! I'm starving! Let's go get some grub!" 

"Cool! I call dibs on the ham and steak!" 

************************************************************************************ 

Back on Spiral Mountain, Kari, Sora and Chuumon were taking it easy while Angewomon and Birdramon were looking out to see where Metal Garurumon and Myotismon disappeared off to. It has been rather quiet for quite sometime since the showdown duel. Sora looks over at a sleeping Chuumon and shakes his shoulders. 

"Hey, Chuumon! Wake up! Kari, you better wake up too. We can't go to Gennai's if you don't show us the way." 

With that said, the children rounded up on Birdramon. The flying digimon set off towards Gennai's through Chuumon's directions. Since there was noone to distract them, they could finally make it over to Gennai's in short piece. 

"It can't be much further, right?" Kari asked. "Tell us, we're the ones doing all the work." 

"So, which way? Straight or what?" asked Sora. 

"A little more to the left. That's it. There! To the top of that rock!" 

"Ah! I see it!" Birdramon replied. 

"Let's land on that rock," Angewomon stated. 

The group stopped as they hovered over what looked like a small hut made out of some protective stone. The hut appeared to have some windows and was nearly built like a fortress. 

"Phew! What a haul," Sora said. "But I'm glad we've made it here. If we wouldn't have come here, those bad guys would have beaten us here to it for sure." 

"Gennai is in that hut," Chuumon replied. 

Birdramon and Angewomon both landed on the top. The children jumped off from Birdramon's legs. Chuumon starts running towards the front door. 

"Any chance they could have gotten to him already?" Kari pondered. 

"What?! I hope not!" Chuumon replied. 

Suddenly, the front door automatically opened. The group stopped at their tracks as an individual came walking out. He appeared to be a blue dragon with a horn on his nose. He had a v-shaped marking. 

"Whoa! Whos is that guy?!" Sora asked. 

"Ah! Veedramon!" Chuumon exclaimed. "You're safe! I'm happy to see you!" 

"Yes. I've been waiting for you, Chuumon. Gennai knows of something of what has transpired." 

"I kind of figred he would know by now," Chuumon said. 

"He looks like a pretty strong digimon," Kari said. "Is he a mega?" 

"No. He's simply a champion, but his ki is pretty similar to that of a mega. He must be pretty experienced," Angewomon replied. 

"Wow. That must really do a lot for a champion to accomplish something like that." 

"Come inside, my friends. Digi-Destined, Gennai has been expecting you." 

"But if he knew what was happening, why didn't he get away when he had the chance?" Sora asked. 

"It's because that Gennai's age has advanced and he knows that the time of death draws near. All he can do is rest ehre and I can only protect him." 

"What?! We have to see him then!" Kari said. 

"I-I didn't know that it has become this serious," replied Chuumon. 

The children and Chuumon came walking. Veedramon led them inside the hut and turned to face the resting bed of Gennai. He bows his head out of respect. 

"Gennai, I have brought two of the Digi-Destined as you requested. You might remember them quite well." 

"Yes, I know the girl, Sora. The other little girl must be that eighth child who helped the other seven to defeat Myotismon. Hikari is her name, isn't it?" 

"Yes. I am the eighth child. My name is Hikari." 

"Welcome, eighth child. It's nice to see you again, Sora. I guess I'm not looking so good, am I? Heh, well old age doesn't seem as bad as it appears. This really blows. Now, I would like to express my gratitude for saving this poor soul's life. Thank you..." 

"It was nothing," Kari said. "We're willing to help whenever we can." 

"Those terrible monsters have slain nearly all of the villagers," Gennai stated. "The grief weighs heavily on me. It seems that they seek the digicores. I never dreamed that the digicores would have led to the destruction of the villagers, the banishment of the four holy beasts and the creation of Spiral Mountain. Such horror has been getting out of control." 

"Allow me to come straight to the point, Gennai," Sora said. "The last digicore is said to be gone. How can he actually find it?" 

"I'm afraid not. My power is weakening and I can't even sense any of the four digicores. I wish I could help, but I'm just a useless old man..." 

"No, then you must know that four of our digimon friends died," Kari said. "We saw it happen back in the digital world. We have to bring them back with those digicores." 

"Yes. Before I came down with his sudden illness, I used the last of my power to transport the four from the death realm and straight to X's home dimension. I do recall that Etemon and Metal Garurumon attacked the digital world. Since then, Metal Garurumon's power has grown. Is it possible that he and his partner share some kind of bond, which will eventually led to a digital fusion?" 

"A what?!" the two girls asked. 

"Children. Please step over and hold out your crests." 

"Huh, but what about the digicores?" Kari asked. 

"I'm sorry to say this, but they might not even come to use afterall. My life will probably last a few more days. In that time, can you take from our foes the digicores they have already gathered? I'm afraid it is impossible. The digicores will disappear." 

"I see," Sora said. "Isn't there anything we can do? Anything is better than letting them have eternal life." 

"Since I've become nothing more than an immobile bed potato, if the one called Burizalor comes here, not even Veedramon would be able to defend me. By the way, you two have exceptional power through your crests. Each of you ahve special traits. In fact, you're wasting inner strength that still lies asleep. I can awaken taht for you two." 

"Our crests give inner strength?" Kari asked. 

"But don't you think our crest's powers have already reached their limitations?" asked Sora. "Our digimon couldn't possibly get any stronger." 

Suddenly, Gennai transferred some of his energy through the two crests. Sora and Kari watched as their crests emulated twin lights of energy. 

"I just hope you and your digimon will escape their clutches," said Gennai. 

"Whoa! This-This is awesome!" Sora exclaimed. "Birdramon. Can you feel that?!" 

"Your crest is giving me strength! I've never felt this much power!" 

"Angewomon, what about you?" 

"I've never felt better than ever." 

"This is incredible! Thank you, Gennai. We accept your generous gift and we will not fail you," Sora stated. "Could you also do that to the other crests? I mean, wouldn't it also shorten your life doing so?" 

"Don't be ridiculous. I only awakened the crest's powers. It has nothing to do with the life I have left." 

"We'll bring the other crests," Kari said. "TK's crest of hope really needs to glow. He is the only one whos' crest hasn't glown and allowed Angemon to go into ultimate form." 

"I know. It's also important to bring him over," Gennai said. "TK is very important for this battle. His crest's power must be awakened." 

'We'll bring him and the crests over!" Sora said. 

"I leave the future of Spiral Mountain and the digital universe to you then," Gennai replied. 

"Chuumon. You stay here while we go and get the TK," said Kari. "Stay out of trouble." 

"Becareful!" 

With that said, the two children hitched a ride on their respective digimon. By summoning the hidden power of the crests, the digimon flew out towards the distance with great speed. Angewomon and Birdramon never felt faster than they already have become. 

"This is incredible! I never thought the power of our crests could do this!" Sora said. "At this rate, we could bring TK and the crests in a few hours!" 

"I just hope you're right, Sora," Kari replied. "For TK's sake." 

******************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, TK looked on as Angemon was sparring with the other digimon. Ikkakumon, Togemon and Kabuterimon were able to give the angelic warrior a good sparring. Mimi sat by and took a little nap while Joe threw some rocks across a dirt sheet. Izzy was working on some modifications through his laptop. 

"Hey, TK! Come look!" 

"What is it?" 

"According to these sensors. There's two objects heading our direction. It's from the power of crests. It has to be Sora and Kari. Gennai must have done something rather drastic to amplify their crest's energy." 

"It has to be!" TK replied. "Gennai has upped their crest powers! Hey, I see another object on the monitor screen and it doesn't appear to be moving." 

"According to these sensors, it is said to be a digicore. It's close from here!" Izzy replied. 

"Ah! That must be where my brother hid the digicore," TK said. "Remember when Chuumon mentioned about the fourth digicore being hidden away? My brother must have hidden it away from the village to prevent Burizalor from finding it." 

"My conclusive theory was that Matt was unable to find that digicore and has gone somewhere else while thinking it wasn't there." 

"Alright then, Can we burrown your radar screen? Angemon and I will bring that digicore." 

"Finally, luck has turned to our side. Just make sure not to break it." 

"Angemon! We've got a little errand to run. We've find the location of the last digicore." 

"The last digicore? Let's go before somebody beats us there to it." 

With that said, Angemon picks TK up and flies off towards the location where Matt hid the last digicore. This was quite an unexpected twist, since it will be a brother stealing from another brother. 

"Good, I don't feel any dark ki around here, TK." 

_"That's good. I just hope I'll meet my brother and explain to him everything that has been going on. I really hope that he's doing well."_

******************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, back over at Burizalor's spaceship, the crew were hard at work to get Gabumon and Matt back to normal health. BlueMeramon and Myotismon looked on from the background as both Matt and Gabumon were inside rejuvenation tanks. 

"Hmph. I've never thought we would treat the wounds of a traitor," Myotismon muttered. "How is he? How long until we can make him talk about where he hid the last digicore?" 

"Gabumon has suffered a great deal of damage. I'd guess at least another hald of hour before he regains that full consciousness." 

"Fine. I'll report this to Lord Burizalor." 

As soon as Myotismon departed from the room, BlueMeramon kept his eye on the rejuvenation pank containing Gabumon. A smile grew on the flamey digimon's face. 

"Even Yamato will tell where he hid the digicore after a little interrogation by Lord Burizalor." 

Suddenly, Matt's crest glew and it caused a chain reaction. Gabumon quickly warp-digivolved straight to Metal Garurumon. The mega's eyes widened as he burst through the glass chamber and shoots out an ice blast that destroyed BlueMeramon. His body was easily broken down into fragmented data. 

"Thank's so much!" the mega exclaimed. "It's a shame that you've underestimated my recuperative powers!" 

Both Burizalor and Myotismon turned to hear the source of the explosion. They quickly ran towards the medical room desperately. 

"What was that sound?!" Myotismon asked. 

"It couldn't be!" Burizalor exclaimed. 

They both stopped as they found a door broken down. They ran inside the medical room to find that the two rejuvenation chambers were desteroyed. Metal Garurumon has helped Matt to break out. 

"Impossible! He got away!" Myotismon exclaimed. 

"Hurry! Go after him!" Burizalor hissed. 

"Damn that Yamato!" 

Matt hid behind a wall and quickly headed off towards Burizalor's private chamber. Metal Garurumon followed his human partner and scanned the entire room. Matt's eyes widened in excitement as he gazed over the three digicores. 

"There they are, Metal Garurumon! The digicores! Ha! Looks like you're plan just backfired, Burizalor! I will be eternally young forever." 

Now Matt and Metal Garurumon have recovered. They have found the three digicores and will add it to their last core. But they don't realize that TK is on his way to retrieve that hidden digicore. How will the tables turn on Burizalor's group? 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

TK: Alright! I've found the fourth digicore under this water. Those villagers were quite smart to hide it from my brother. 

Matt: Ha! I've got all three of your digicores, Burizalor! Now eternal life shall be mine! 

Myotismon: Not if I have anything to say about it! 

Sora: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode twenty-nine! 

**Yamato's Big Escape! Metal Garurumon vs Myotismon, again?!**

TK: Don't miss it! 

******************************************************************************* 

SSJ4T: Well that's it for today! Stay tuned as we feature another episode for next time! 

Max: Man! This shit is the bomb, bah-be! 

SSJ4T: With our friend getting high, we're outta here! 

Coral: Peace out, until next time. Same place and same channel! 

*************************************************************************** 


	10. Yamato's Big Escape! Metal Garurumon vs ...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X and Max, because max acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. Coral and Burizalor are created characters of mine and I won't let anyone use them without my permission. 

SSJ4T: Hey guys and welcome back to another edition of Digimon Fusion! It sucks that we haven't had any guests lately. If anyone would like to offer us some suggestions, we'll be more than happy to obliege. 

Coral: But in the way, we can go straight to the story now. 

SSJ4T: You're right. We'll shut up now and let you read the fic. Enjoy! 

*********************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**Yamato's Big Escape! Metal Garurumon vs Myotismon, again?!**

Matt's crest glew and it caused a chain reaction. Gabumon quickly warp-digivolved straight to Metal Garurumon. The mega's eyes widened as he burst through the glass chamber and shoots out an ice blast that destroyed BlueMeramon. His body was easily broken down into fragmented data. 

"Thank's so much!" the mega exclaimed. "It's a shame that you've underestimated my recuperative powers!" 

Both Burizalor and Myotismon turned to hear the source of the explosion. They quickly ran towards the medical room desperately. 

"What was that sound?!" Myotismon asked. 

"It couldn't be!" Burizalor exclaimed. 

They both stopped as they found a door broken down. They ran inside the medical room to find that the two rejuvenation chambers were desteroyed. Metal Garurumon has helped Matt to break out. 

"Impossible! He got away!" Myotismon exclaimed. 

"Hurry! Go after him!" Burizalor hissed. 

"Damn that Yamato!" 

Matt hid behind a wall and quickly headed off towards Burizalor's private chamber. Metal Garurumon followed his human partner and scanned the entire room. Matt's eyes widened in excitement as he gazed over the three digicores. 

"There they are, Metal Garurumon! The digicores! Ha! Looks like you're plan just backfired, Burizalor! I will be eternally young forever." 

********************************************************************************* 

Elsewhere, Angemon flew across the landscape in search for the village that contained the fourth digicore. TK had borrowed Izzy's radar and was picking up a reading over the digicore's exact location. 

"Hmmm, let's see here. This radar looks really high-tech. I can't beleive Izzy inputed all of this into one small radar." 

"TK! Look up ahead!" 

"Whoa! If that's not a village, then I don't know what is." 

"Let's go check it out." 

"Right!" 

Angemon flies down towards the village to check for any survivors. He was surprised to find not a single soul. TK jumps off and looks at the radar screen again. 

"Wow, this is weird. I don't even see a single digimon. Maybe my brother scared them off, or they probably fled in terror." 

"There is no possiblity to this." 

"We have to look for that digicore. The one that my brother couldn't find." 

TK turned around as the radar was pointing over towards a nearby pond. This was the same exact pond where Matt had thrown the digicore into. The boy walks over and locates the digicore's location. 

"So, it's no inside these hosues? It's over towards the pond. Angemon! I think the digicore is in this lake. Why don't you go see and find out." 

"I'm right on it." 

The angel dives into the water below and swam to find the digicore. Suddenly, a glowing sphere catches his attention. He swims over and gasps as he found the fourth digicore. He picks it up and jumps right out of the pond. 

"Yay! We got it!" 

Angemon hoists TK onto his shoulder and heads out back towards the hideout to meet with the other Digi-Destined. The boy looks over at the digicore and starts to ponder to himself. 

"But why was it in the pond? I guess maybe the villagers hid it there in panic. Oh well, at least we got a digicore! I can't wait to tell the others!" 

********************************************************************************* 

Meanwhile, Myotismon looked out into the open and couldn't find any signs of Metal Garurumon. His teeth wrenched as anger started to swell up inside the vampire digimon. Inside the ship, Burizalor was gazing out to keep a lookout for Matt's digimon. 

"Where are you, Yamato?! Where did you run off to, coward?!" Myotismon exclaimed. "He couldn't have gone far! He's definitely hiding." 

"Can you not find him, Myo-san?! If it turns out that our adversary has escaped, I will hold you responsible and kill you." 

Matt gazed over the three digicores like a madman possessed. He turned around and heard a loud commotion from outside the ship. Metal Garurumon stood guard outside the chamber door. 

"That's it, Myotismon. Just keep wasting your time looking outside. Let's see. One. Two. Three. Ah, perfect! Not only did they heal our wounds, but they've handed us three of the four digicores. We can't get away carrying all of them. Ok then. Metal Garurumon. While Myotismon's looking around the other side, you cause a distraction." 

"You got it. Let's hope this works!" 

Metal Garurumon peers out the door and speaks out to let his adversaries hear him out. His voice echoed throughout the ship's hallways. 

"Hey!! You fell for it!! We're still inside the ship!!" 

Burizalor turned to listen to the source of the voice. He gasped and run out from the medical room. Myotismon also heard the voice and turned towards the ship. The wolf mega shoots out several missiles to cause the distraction, which Matt had referred to. Myotismon rushes back over inside the ship, which allowed the emga to shot a blast through a glass window. Matt picks up one digicore and hoists it outside the ship. The ball goes landing many kilometers from the spaceship. 

"Where is he?!" Myotismon asked. 

"Find him!" exclaimed Burizalor. "Ah! He couldn't be going after the digicores! 

Matt grabs the last two and tosses them out through the broken window. From there, the digicores were scattered across a remote location from the ship. Matt hops onto Metal Garurumon as they rush out through the window and outside the ship. 

"Now, it's our turn!!" Matt cried out. 

Just then, Burizalor and Myotismon came rushing inside the chamber room. However, they were too late. All three digicores were gone. Burizalor's eyes shot wide open and he felt like he were about to murder someone. 

"The digicores!!" 

"No! Damn you, Yamato!" Myotismon exclaimed. 

The vampire flies out through the window and looks out at the open. He finds no traces of Matt and his mega partner. He was growing frustrated over this. 

"Wh-Where is he?! Lord Burizalor, is he inside the ship again?!" 

"Look for him!!" 

Matt and Metal Garurumon were hiding behind a rock ledge. The boy could only smirk as he watched Myotismon make a total fool out of himself. 

"If we were to fly away, Matt, Burizalor would catch up instantly." 

With that said, Metal Garurumon snatches the boy and dives into a nearby pond. The wolf swam through while Matt held tightly. This was the perfect way to escape being seen and eventually recaptured by Myotismon. 

"So, you not only allowed Yamato to escape but you let him take the digicores! There's no way that he could have gotten away with all three in an instant!" Burizalor stated with malice. "I will look inside the ship! You look outside- thoroughly! Including underneath! If we do not find Yamato within one hour, then you, Myo-san, shall be executed." 

"Yes, sir!" 

Elsewhere, a figure comes jumping out from a body of water. It was none other than Metal Garurumon. Matt came crawling out as he let out his breath. The boy managed to catch his breath and turned to face his partner. 

"Ok, I think I threw those digicores around here somewhere," said Matt. "Ah! There they are! Perfect timing if I do say so myself." 

"Yes, very perfect timing." 

Matt walks over to the three scattered digicores. he piles them altogether and pushes them inside a bush. 

"Serves you right, Burizalor! Ha! Ha! I've finally gotten your digicores! If I get the one I sank in the water by that ghost village, then I'll finally get my wish of eternal power!" 

Suddenly, Metal Garurumon turned as he felt several flying ki. Matt took notice of this. 

"What's wrong, buddy?" 

"I sense a great power!" 

"Is it, Myotismon?" 

"No, it's inferior to Myotismon's! It's..." 

Birdramon and Angewomon were flying over the area where Metal Garurumon watched them from down below. They didn't realize that they were being watched. 

"Just you wait, guys!" Kari cried out. Once Gennai boosts your crests, then your digimon will become much stronger!!" 

The crew were elated with their powered up digimon as a result of Gennai drawing their powers out from their crests. This was something that they could be proud of. However, they were unable to sense Metal Garurumon's hidden location. They were so excited that they had forgotten all about Matt and his digimon. 

"Ah! It's Sora and Kari!" the mega exclaimed. 

"What?! They're here?! Then, my brother has to be here! Alright, let's follow them! We'll make them tell us where TK is! Luck is finally turning my way!" 

With that said, Matt hops onto Metal Garurumon and they flew out to follow the two digimon. 

"Whew! That was fast!" exclaimed Sora. "We're almost there!" 

Metal Garurumon was catching up slowly, which would allow him to not to become detected by the two digimon easily. Matt ducked his head. 

"So, they must be after the digicores as well. Well then, maybe I shoukd pay them a visit and let them know that I've beaten them to the punch! Plus, they don't even have the power to stop us! This has been one hell of a day! I'll savor this moment forever! All four digicores will be mine!" 

*********************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, Myotismon was becoming frantic as he turned at all directions to find the exact locations of his adversary. 

"Curse that, Yamato! Whre did he go?!" the vampire cried out. "If only I still had my scouter to track him with! If I don't find him, Lord Burizalor will kill m-" 

Suddenly, Myotismon felt the presence of three major powers from a different direction. Two of which belonged to Birdramon and Angewomon, while the third belonged to Metal Garurumon. 

"What?! Is that him?!" 

He peered out to find the flying bird and the angelic woman, along with the two children. 

"No! It's the girl with that Angewomon and another child with a Birdramon! Two of the Digi-Destined?! Where are they heading off to?" 

Myotismon caught the glimpse of the third power. He saw none other than Metal Garurumon and Matt. 

"What?! It's Yamato and Metal Garurumon!! I found him! Now, you're mine!" 

With that said, Myotismon flew out and was catching up towards Metal Garurumon. Now it seemed everyone was out to gun everyone. Sora and Kari were soon going to reach over to the other children, but they were stalked by Metal Garurumon. On the other hand, Matt was being stalked by Myotismon. 

"Matt! I sense a presence! A certain ki is behind us." 

"I'd say that Myotismon has found us. Feh! What a nuisance!" 

"Well, look on the bright side, Matt. At least, it's an opportunity to get him out of the way once and for all!" 

"Yeah. He'll be too sure of himself after that last battle. He'll come at you off guard." 

Back over at the hideout, the other Destined children were hanging around while waiting for TK and Angemon to return. Just then, Izzy looked up to find Birdramon and Angewomon landing. 

"Hey, guys! Welcome back! So, how did everything go?!" Izzy asked. 

"What are you guys doing outside?! Don't you know that you're going to be caught by Burizalor's goons?" Sora replied. 

"By the way, I don't see TK. Where did he go?" Kari asked. 

"Yeah, we were planning on taking him over to Gennai," said Birdramon. 

"He went to find the fourth digicore. There was one on the radar. It was close to that abandoned village which Chuumon told us about," Izzy stated. 

"He went to find the last digicore?" Kari said. 

Suddenly, the digimon all felt a powerful presence nearing them. The children took notice to this. 

"A ki! It's coming right this way!" Angewomon exclaimed. 

"That must be Angemon! He and TK were pretty quick," said Izzy. 

"No! It's not Angemon!" Tentomon said. 

Metal Garurumon came flying down to everyone's surprise. Matt jumps off and faces off with his former friends. Mimi and Joe came rushing out. They gasped as they saw Matt. 

"It's Matt!" the crew exclaimed. 

_"Stupid! We were so stupid!"_ Angewomon thought. _"We were so happy about our recent power ups that we didn't even notice Metal Garurumon's presence!"_

"I didn't think that the digital world had good enough technology to help you bozos get here," Matt said. "I'm quite surprised to see you again. We always happen to be bumping into each other these days. From the looks on your faces, it seems we're both after the same agenda." 

"What a jerk! I can't believe he's changed!" Mimi said. 

"Keep it down," Sora replied. 

Suddenly, Metal Garurumon felt a nearing presence. Matt turned and saw a bright aura in the skylines. A smirk crept on his face. 

"Now we have something to do before I ask you about my brother, TK. Don't you get any ideas on running away. You guys are going to learn the hard way if you pull such a crappy stunt. Now if you excuse us." 

With that said, Matt and Metal Garurumon turned as they saw Myotismon landing on the ground. The Digi-Destined looked as though they had seen a ghost. Mimi was horrified since this was the same digimon that had nearly killed her family. Izzy and Joe shared the same horror. 

"It's Myotismon! How?! We defeated him back on Earth!" Mimi exclaimed. 

"No. This one is completely different," Palmon said. 

"Is that true?" Joe asked his digimon. 

"We're not lying. This guy is stronger than the one we defeated. But he certainly doesn't have a good sense of style." 

"That's the one we saw at that village," Kari said. "I don't care if he's a different kind. I still share hate for a creature like that." 

"You aren't the only one," replied Sora. 

"Heh. You've certainly made a fool of me, Yamato," Myotismon said. "Thanks to you, Lord Burizalor has lost a great deal of faith in me. I recognize one of those shrimps back there. The girl with the Angewomon. I'm told through rumors that her digimon defeated a counterpart of mine back on Earth. She only defeated a weakling. I take it that you're onto this with these welps, Yamato? You are apart of the Digi-Destined group, am I right?" 

"Don't be absurd," Matt replied. "I was only selected by choice." 

"All I care about are those digicores," the vampire replied. "This time you will tell me where they are, but I hope you make me beat you within the inch of your pathetic life first." 

"Just try us," the boy said. 

"Fine then. Let's get started then." 

With that said, Myotismon quickly transformed straight into his mega form. He was now the beastly demon known as Venom Myotismon. The children huddled as they remembered the same monster that was wrecking their home city. Kari held tightly around Angewomon. 

"He digivolved straight into Venom Myotismon, but it seems that he's in complete control of his form," Tentomon said. 

"You're right and his power went through the roof!" Angewomon replied. 

"Ugh! Definitely not a good guy at all!" Mimi shrieked. 

_"Oh, yeah. He's off guard, indeed."_ Matt thought. 

Venom Myotismon came flying straight at Metal Garurumo with tremendous speed. The beast went down and slashed at the mega. However, Metal Garurumon saw this coming and ducked under from the claw swipe. Matt looked on anxiously as Metal Garurumon sprawled on the ground. Venom Myotismon punches through the ground and nailed nothing but the earth. He looks up to find Metal Garurumon flying above. Venom Myotismon comes flying up towards his adversary. 

"Ha! Ha! Did you think that you were getting away that easily?!" 

Just as he was about to attack, Metal Garurumon blows some cold air into Venom Myotismon's eyes and temporarily blinds his adversary. The beast struggled to regain his vision. 

Ugh! Wh-What did you do?! Damn you!!" 

Suddenly, Metal Garurumon comes up behind Venom Myotismon and sinks his chrome digizoid claws through his armor. The wolf jumps back and unleashes a powerful blast that manages to send Venom Myotismon flying backwards. The damage has now been done to the beast. Matt looks on with great anticipation, while the other children could only look on with great shock. 

Myotismon has learned the hard way as he takes a devastating blow from Metal Garurumon! With three of the digicores captured, will he find the fourth one? He really has no idea who holds possession of the last digicore! Little brother has your digicore, Matt! 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

Matt: Give it up, Myotismon! You can't win. 

Myotismon: I swear I won't let a damn human and his pet defeat me! 

Matt: With that nuisance out of the picture, I think it's time you tell me where my brother is. 

TK: Hey, guys! I've brough the digicore! Say, what's with the long faces? 

Metal Garurumon: Matt! The digicore is gone! 

Matt: The one from the pond?! It's gone?! TK has something to do with it! 

Sora: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode thirty! 

**Yamato's Out of Control! The Brothers Face off?!**

Kari: Don't you miss it! 

********************************************************************************* 

SSJ4T: Well that's it for today. Hey to all you readers, I need a few suggestions of who you would like to see as guests for the next chapters ahead. 

Coral: Until then, peace out! 

********************************************************************************* 


	11. Yamato's Out of Control! The Brothers Fa...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X and Max, because max acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. Coral and Burizalor are created characters of mine and I won't let anyone use them without my permission. 

SSJT: Hey, what up all? So far, we're getting things together and coming up with future guests. Remember, we're leaving that up to you guys. 

Coral: So, give us some suggestions or I'll be kicking that ass. 

Max: I guess we're onto the story already? 

SSJ4T: Yep, so enjoy the fic! The Burizalor Saga continues as Metal Garurumon kicks some more ass. 

*********************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**Yamato's Out of Control! The Brothers Face off?!**

Venom Myotismon came flying straight at Metal Garurumo with tremendous speed. The beast went down and slashed at the mega. However, Metal Garurumon saw this coming and ducked under from the claw swipe. Matt looked on anxiously as Metal Garurumon sprawled on the ground. Venom Myotismon punches through the ground and nailed nothing but the earth. He looks up to find Metal Garurumon flying above. Venom Myotismon comes flying up towards his adversary. 

"Ha! Ha! Did you think that you were getting away that easily?!" 

Just as he was about to attack, Metal Garurumon blows some cold air into Venom Myotismon's eyes and temporarily blinds his adversary. The beast struggled to regain his vision. 

"Ugh! Wh-What did you do?! Damn you!!" 

Suddenly, Metal Garurumon comes up behind Venom Myotismon and sinks his chrome digizoid claws through his armor. The wolf jumps back and unleashes a powerful blast that manages to send Venom Myotismon flying backwards. The damage has now been done to the beast. Matt looks on with great anticipation, while the other children could only look on with great shock. 

Venom Myotismon is sent flying, however, Metal Garurumon was able to catch up towards him. The mega flies around and dives right down towards the beast's back. He clubs Venom Myotismon in the back with his tail and sends him down plunging into a lake below. Metal Garurumon charges up and shoots down a rain of powerful ki blasts from his mouth. Matt looks on with great determination as his digimon was laying waste on his adversary down in the lake. The blasts crashed down and it caused major explosions to occur as a result. The Digi-Destined looked on helplessly. 

"Guys! Now's our chance to run!" Angewomon exclaimed. 

"But he'll blast us out of obvilion if we run off!" Izzy cried out. "Are you insane?!" 

"We have to take that chance! He's too preoccupied at the moment! Let's go!" 

Angewomon grabs Kari and starts to flee. But as soon as the Digi-Destined were about to take her lead, Matt turned to see them run. He whistles over at the mega. Metal Garurumon sensed that the digimon were leading the children out of harm's way. 

"Oh, no you don't!" the wolf exclaimed. 

Metal Garurumon fires away shower of blasts thatr managed to startle the children. Fortunately, the blasts were way off from hurting the children of the digimon. Suddenly, Venom Myotismon came diving out from the lake and flew towards his enemy. Metal Garurumon was more then ready to finish the fight. 

"So, what do we do now?! Running is definitely out of the option!" Mimi exclaimed. "This has been a really bad day." 

"I should have known that Metal Garurumon doesn't let his guard down for a second," Angewomon muttered. 

Venom Myotismon roares angrily as he came flying towards Metal Garurumon. The wolf kept firing blasts to slow down the beast. The two flew off towards the same land area where the Digi-Destined stood. The two megas faced off. Venom Myotismon was angrier than a mad hornet. He was beginning to lose his cool. 

"Yamato!! You and your pet are going to pay for this!!" 

"Well, I guess my pet's preemptive strike was effective," Matt replied. "Aren't you getting low on physical energy? Do you fear death's footsteps, Myotismon?" 

"De-Death's?! Death's footsteps?! Bah! Ha! Don't make me laugh! I'm still more powerful than your pet digimon!" 

"Oh, Myotismon! I thought you knew all about mega digimon! Don't you know that they increase their battle strength every time they recover from the brink of death? It was such a bad idea to take care of me when my partner was nearly dead. Don't you agree?" 

"No! It can't be...." 

"I remember that now," Kari said. 

"What? What does he mean?" Joe asked. 

"It's like this. That's how it was whenever War Greymon had survived a fierce battle! No wonder Metal Garurumon's ki is so high now!" Angewomon replied. 

"No! No matter now great your battle strength is...You'll never defeat me in this form!!" 

Venom Myotismon flies towards Metal Garurumon as he prepares to attack him head-on. However, the wolf didn't take his eyes off his adversary and howled with bloody rage. 

"They are a warrior race!!" Matt exclaimed. "We will not lose to you!!" 

The two megas traded blows firecely. However, Venom Myotismon was unable to keep up with Metal Garurumon's new pace. It was just about impossible for the beast to make a single hit on the metallic mega. The Digi-Destined watched on cautiously, while Matt was just as calm as ever. Suddenly, Metal Garurumon saw an opening and plants his claws right through Venom Myotismon's armored chest. Metal Garurumon rips a chunk of flesh from out of Venom Myotismon's severed chest and takes a bite from it. The children looked on with disgusted looks on their faces, especially since Mimi was about to regurgitate. 

"Ugh...Yamato...I was only following Lord Burizalor's orders...Spare me...please...Order your digimon off, please..." 

"After you worked me like a slave for the past few months? Don't make me laugh, punk." 

"But, we ca-can...we can work together...Together we can defeat Burizalor..." 

With that said, Matt smirked and Metal Garurumon responded by blasting a massive hole through Venom Myotismon's chest. The children gasped in horror at the grotestique sight. The beast was sent flying up with loads of blooding pouring from his massive holed chest. His body goes plummeting into the lake and his body sank into the murky grave below. As soon as his body landed, it was quickly deleted from existance. Metal Garurumon turns as he faces Matt. 

"If Burizalor could be defeated by teaming with the likes of you, then he wouldn't be Burizalor," Matt said. 

The children hid behind their digimon. The digimon stood their ground to protect their partners. This caught Matt's attention. He saw the look of fear on his former friend's eyes. The boy simply turned and smirked. 

"Now, then. My, my. Somehow, you've improved quite a bit since we met back in the digital world," Matt said while looking ober at Angewomon. "Metal Garurumon was right afterall." 

"Even though she's far below a level which she could not last long against me," the mega stated. 

"Now what, guys? C'mon, you were my friends. Are you willing to help an old friend and tell me where I could find my brother?" 

"Well, it's pointless to ask since he's your brother," Sora said. "But will you just go away if I tell you his location?" 

"Heh. A promise? Fine. As long as I know where to find my brother, I have no reason to let Metal Garurumon lay the smackdown on your digimon." 

"Do you swear?!" Sora asked. 

"Sora! What are you doing?! You just can't let him find TK!" Kari said. 

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing." 

"I hope so, cause you're going to be responsible if anything happens to TK," replied Kari. 

"Ok. Just don't make me repeat myself," replied Matt. "If you're really that afraid. you better tell me before I change my mind." 

"Ok, according to Izzy's satellite scouter to link towards digicores. He should be over at the right," Sora said while pointing to his scanner. Matt studied the screen and nodded his head. Izzy was about to go into a rampage, until Tentomon was able to restrain him. 

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing," the girl muttered. "You see it, Matt? He's there." 

"You're lucky. Now I'll see TK and I'll see it that he helps me grab that last digicore. Nothing makes me even happier to be reunited with my kin and to be immortal." 

With that said, Matt hops onto Metal Garurumon and he speeds off into the distance. Within a matter of seconds, the mega was only seen out in the distance and he disappears. 

"Whew. That was close," Mimi said while falling to her knees. 

"No! You just told him about TK's exact location! He'll find and kidnap TK for sure!" Joe said. "Sora, I hope you know what you're doing." 

"Sora, I can't believe you!" Kari said. "You just plain out told that jerk about TK's location! What are you thinking?" 

"Don't worry. Who even said that they will find him?" 

"What? Now you've lost me." 

"Let's put it this way, Kari. TK is very resourceful and knows when to hide when he sees trouble. Angemon has that special ability to sense great powers before he sees them. He'll make sure TK is safe. Even if Matt finds him, he won't hurt TK." 

"I guess you're right. I was just over reacting there for a minute." 

"Don't worry. I know how much you care for TK." 

"What?" 

"You care a lot for TK. I know you've been closer to than anyone else." 

"True, but we're just very good friends. I was kind of responsible for uplifting his confidence." 

"So, there. You helped him and he's very thankful for that." 

"I learned after looking up to my older brother." 

"I definitely see you being a brave person like your brother." 

"You think so?" 

"Yeah. I see that you and TK might even lead your own team someday." 

"I hope that's really true." 

Izzy walks over to his scanner and takes a closer observation over TK's position. The boy was getting even so closer with the digicore. 

_"Sora. I'd better hope your right. TK is in grave danger. Then again, he and Patamon have been through grave situations and have managed to come out safely. We're counting on you for bringing us that last digicore. We can't even let Matt have a wish of immortality,"_ Izzy thought. 

"Earth to Izzy! What are you doing?" 

"Um, just here about to check some email. That's all! Then I'll check on TK's status. Don't you worry about a thing." 

Tentomon simply shrugged and watched Izzy start scanning for the other digicore's locations. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, Angemon was getting closer towards the location of the other Digi-Destined. TK held tightly onto the digicore. He looked down at it and saw his own face reflection. He smiled and made several goofy faces. 

"This is one beautiful orb. Too bad I can't play soccer with it." 

"You might break your foot. This digicore is about as strong as chrome digizoid armor itself." 

"Whoa. Then forget about soccer then." 

"TK. Keep quiet." 

"What is it?" 

"Oh no! Something is coming straight towards us! It's a very powerful ki." 

"Who is it?" 

"No! It's Metal Garurumon!" 

"Then my brother must be with him!" 

"We have to hide!" 

With that said, Angemon took a nosedive towards a gorge and hid behind it. He laid TK and the digicore down. Metal Garurumon came flying by and felt a powerful ki. 

"Matt! There's an entity! A tremendous power straight ahead!" 

"Let's check it out. I bet it's another group of minions sent to collect my head." 

Angemon quickly drops his ki and this proved to be difficult for Metal Garurumon. Afterall, the mega had just begun to learn about locating power levels without the use of a scouter. 

"What?! It's gone," Metal Garurumon said. 

"What is this?! How could it be gone of a sudden," Matt pondered. 

"But I know it was around here somewhere," the mega replied. 

Angemon held TK tightly and was about to go confront the duo. Just then, the boy nodded his head and pointed up. 

"Let me handle them," TK said. "You hide with the digicore." 

"But.." 

"Trust me. My brother wouldn't hurt me. You just stay low with the digicore. This shouldn't take long." 

"Alright. Becareful, but I'm coming out if he attacks you." 

"Fair enough." 

"Come on out! Whoever is there, show yourself!" Matt exclaimed. 

"W-Wait!" 

"Huh?" 

"You win, brother. I surrender myself." 

"Well, well, well! If it isn't my own little brother! Hiya, TK! Whats been shaking little man?" 

"I thought you might turn up." 

"That's good to hear. I've been dying to see you again. I really didn't think you would make it here, but I just ran into our old friends back there." 

"The others?" 

"Yeah." 

"You didn't lay a finger on them, did you?! You didn't hurt them?!" 

"Chill out, TK. They're just fine. They don't matter to me. You're more important. I'm much in a good mood to even bother with them. So, you want to get the heck out of here and get going back to the digital world?" 

"I can't leave my friends." 

"They're not your friends. They don't even care for you. I'm your kin. I truly care for you. So, please, trust me on this. We're brothers, blood in and blood out." 

"I see something in his hand, Matt." 

"Yeah, I do, too. What's that thing in your hand, little bro?" 

"Huh? Oh...this? Th-This is just a cray gizmo that Izzy made for me. Sort of like a watch." 

"Man, I tell ya. Our friends come up with the wackiest plans I've ever seen. Izzy made that? What's next, a hydro-powered toaster oven? That boy has more brains that I thought." 

"I didn't think I would be running into you, Matt. I don't want any association with you. Don't even force me. My answer is no! I rather you return to our side! That way we can defeat Burizalor together!" 

"I see, then. I guess it's too bad that you turned my offer down. If you would ahve joined me, I would have shared that immortality wish with you. We'll both be eternally young. How sad for you to be so soft and hide behind that brat sister of Tai's. I can't wait to see Tai when he gets here. I'll be laughing when he realizes that I'll be an immortal god. Then I'll be the one that leads the Digi-Destined team! How sad, you're not even worth my time. But if you do happen to change your mind, then let me know. I'll be waiting for you, little brother." 

With that said, Metal Garurumon soars off into the distance while leaving an angry TK behind. The boy wiped his forehead and looked down at Angemon. 

"He's gone. Wow, I really didn't think I would have handled that," TK said. "My confidence is really starting to pick up." 

"Just don't get too overconfident," Angemon replied. "Let's head on out to the others." 

"Right! We've got a digicore to deliver." 

**************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, the Digi-Destined were fearing the worst for TK. They had been waiting for nearly fifteen minutes and they had heard nothing from him. Izzy took a break from looking over the scanner. Sora and Kari looked out to make sure when Angemon would return. 

"Ok, I think we should jsut leave the ship ehre. It's broken and can't be used anymore," Joe said. 

"Why isn't TK here yet?! I'm really worried about him," Palmon said. 

"Poor kid. I feel so bad about him. He has a brother who is a total jerk. How can TK even still care for a guy like him. It doesn't make sense," Mimi muttered. 

"St-Still no sign of him," Sora said. 

"I hope to goddramon that he didn't get caught," Birdramon stated. 

"If he did, I'm willing to bet that he'll be coming right back here," said Kari. "We just can't wait around here any longer! We have to go!" 

"Hang on! We're coming!" Tk called out from above. 

"There he is!!" Kari exclaimed. "Angemon and TK are back!" 

The children cheered as they huddled up to meet with TK Kari runs up to TK and gives him a high-five. 

"Look, guys! I got it! I got it!" TK exclaimed. "Angemon and I did it ourselves." 

"Yeah! You did it!" Kari replied. 

"Good job, TK! We knew that we can rely on you!" Sora said. "I told you guys that he was very resourceful!" 

"So, what are you guys planning to do now?" TK asked. 

Look, I'll explain everything later," Sora said. "But we gotta get out of here! Fast!" 

"I know! My brother found me!" 

"What, he did?!" 

"But I hid the digicore and he didn't catch on!" 

"Are we lucky or what?!" Mimi asked. "That digicore relaly would look nice in my room." 

"Let's talk about it later!" Izzy replied. "Let's get the heck out of here before Matt finds us again." 

************************************************************************************ 

Back over at the ghost village, Metal Garurumon stood outside the lake. He waited for Matt to submerge from the lake. Matt looked around and began to swim through in search for the digicore. He doesn't realize that his own brother had taken it from under his nose. 

_"Heh. Heh. With the digicore I've hidden here, I'll have them all! Sorry to break it to you, Burizalor, but my reign starts now!"_

Just then, Matt stopped as he looked around for the digicore. He had placed it right where several large sea clams were embedded in the sand. 

"What? No, wait....It should be here..." 

He looked around and began to swim deeper. He still saw nothing, but seaclams. 

"It's gone! Who did this to me?!" 

Suddenly, he had remembered when he confronted TK. He saw the device which the boy carried. He quickly realized that his own brother had outsmarted him through his own innocence. 

"That damn sneak! I met him right in between this spot and the area where those idiots stood! But how did he find the...a wacky gizmo he says?!" 

Matt shoots right out of the pond and swims over towards Metal Garurumon. The mega could tell by the look on his partner's face that something had not gone according to plan. Matt hops on Metal Garurumon and they were off towards where the other Digi-Destined were hiding out. 

"Stupid little bastards!! You think you can play with me like this?! They've turned my own brother into a deceiver! They will pay for this!!" 

As soon as Metal Garurumon arrived at the site, Matt found nobody on the site. They looked inside the cave and they only found the abandoned spaceship which the Digi-Destined had used before. 

"Where are they?! Damn them!! Damn them!! They're gone!!" 

Metal Garurumon flies up towards the skylines and looks around for any signs of the children. He sensed no ki from any of the digimon. 

"I can't even sense their digimon's ki, Matt!" 

"Those little bastards can suppress their ki energy all the way down to zero?! We'll never find them now! Tricksters! Damn, stupid devious tricksters! Well, they're bound to go after the ones I've hidden! We'll just beat them there to it!" 

************************************************************************************ 

Meanwhile, the Digi-Destined were able to escape and find themselves a hidden gorge which was far off from where they last resided. This allowed them to be completely hidden from the enemies. The digimon returned to their rookie forms, with the exceptions of Angewomon, Birdramon and Angemon. 

"H-Here! He won't be able to find us here!" TK said. 

"Hmph! This rocky place is not too comfortable! We can't even use those nice, comfy beds from that ship! We should have brought that ship with us," Mimi said. 

"So, what are we supposed to be your majesty?" Joe asked. "You want us to build you one?" 

"So, you expect me to sleep in a cramped place like this before Tai gets here?!" 

"Don't sweat it. TK, you ready to go see, Gennai?" Sora asked. 

"Huh? But why me?" 

"Actually, it's very important," Birdramon stated. "He requires that you come." 

"What?! You're going to leave me, Izzy and Joe by ourselves here?!" Mimi asked. 

"Don't get so bent out of shape, Mimi!" Palmon said. "Calm down. Just breath in and out." 

"Don't worry, Mimi. It's just for a little while," said Kari. 

"When he sees Gennai, there's a possibility that he will help Angemon to digivolve straight to ultimate and allow him to become as powerful as Metal Garurumon," Sora stated. 

"Huh?! Really?! You think so?!" TK asked. "Wow, you hear that, Angemon? We're definitely going to have an edge against Metal Garurumon!" 

With our heroes at a different location, it will be difficult for Matt and Metal Garurumon to find them. The next phase is for Sora and Kari to take TK to see Gennai. From there, they will go back and stop Metal Garurumon at all costs! Could this possibly help Angemon ultimately evolve into his ultimate form? Could he even possibly defeat Metal Garurumon? 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

Sora: TK! We're taking you to Gennai! There's a good chance that it will tip the scales in our favor, especially if Angemon can digivolve again. 

TK: Oh boy! 

Tai: Way to go, War Greymon! The training is coming off better than I thought it would! 

War Greymon: I'll definitely be ready once we get to Spiral Mountain! 

Matt: Damn! Where did they go?! 

Metal Garurumon: I sense their digimon! They're heading towards the east side! We're definitely onto them! 

Burizalor: Well, well. It's about time. The Demon Special Corps are about to reac the planet's atmosphere. It will be a matter of time before I crush the Chosen Children. 

Mimi: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode thirty-one! 

**Head Out to Gennai's! Awaken TK's Crest of Hope!**

Kari: Don't you dare miss it! 

************************************************************************************* 

SSJ4T: Well, that's it for now! We're getting closer to the arrival of the Demon Corps! By the way, the team isn't led by Demon. I'll give you a hint, the leader happens to be a Dark Master. 

Coral: So, Machinedramon and Metalseadramon are definitely out. It's either Puppetmon or Piedmon. 

SSJ4T: You'll know once they appear. We definitey need some guests. it's boring as shit here. Oh well, you decide guys. Until then, we're outta here. 

Coral: Peace out! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	12. Head Out to Gennai's! Awaken TK's Crest ...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X and Max, because max acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. Coral and Burizalor are created characters of mine and I won't let anyone use them without my permission. 

SSJ4T: We're back with another episode to the Burizalor Saga. We hope that you've been enjoying this series, because it will just get better as soon as Burizalor takes center stage on the battlefield. 

Coral: Which leads to the first digital fusion known as Omega X. That's the one event we're waiting for! 

SSJ4T: So, enough of our blabbering! Let's get the show on the road. 

Coral: Enjoy the fic. 

*********************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**Head Out to Gennai's! Awaken TK's Crest of Hope!**

"TK, you ready to go see, Gennai?" Sora asked. 

"Huh? But why me?" 

"Actually, it's very important," Birdramon stated. "He requires that you come." 

"What?! You're going to leave me, Izzy and Joe by ourselves here?!" Mimi asked. 

"Don't get so bent out of shape, Mimi!" Palmon said. "Calm down. Just breath in and out." 

"Don't worry, Mimi. It's just for a little while," said Kari. 

"When he sees Gennai, there's a possibility that he will help Angemon to digivolve straight to ultimate and allow him to become as powerful as Metal Garurumon," Sora stated. 

"Huh?! Really?! You think so?!" TK asked. "Wow, you hear that, Angemon? We're definitely going to have an edge against Metal Garurumon!" 

With that said, the three digimon gathered up Sora, TK and Kari. They flew off while leaving behind Mimi, Joe and Izzy. But they wouldn't have to worry since they had their digimon to protect them. The trio took it easy as they settled. Izzy took this time to set up his computer and kept track of the three through their digivices. 

Meanwhile, TK, Kari and Sora were transported towards Gennai's lookout by their digimon. The plan was for Gennai to bring out the potential power hidden within TK"s crest, which might enable Angemon to digivolve to ultimate. The digimon carefully kept their ki supressed so that Metal Garurumon won't sense them. 

"It's going to take a long time to get there using this speed," Angewomon commented. 

"But if you were to uncork any of your energy, then Metal Garurumon will pick ya'll up," Sora replied. "This is for the best." 

"Yeah. It looks like he's gotten stronger again," said Birdramon. "The way it is now, we wouldn't have a chance even if we were to work together." 

"You really think my crest will enable Angemon to digivolve and fight Metal Garurumon," TK asked. 

"More likely, yes. Angemon has very special powers, which makes him stronger than any champion I've ever seen," said Sora. "I saw full proof of when he fought Metal Garurumon back in the digital world." 

"That's right. He beat him once before," Kari said. "Don't worry about it." 

"I hope." 

************************************************************************************* 

Meanwhile, Matt and Metal Garurumon returned to where they hid the digicores they had taken from Burizalor. Matt sat down the ground and sighed to himself. 

"If that gadget that my brother used could really detect digicores, then hiding them is completely out of the picture. In fact, they're after these three," Matt said. "I can't afford to leave them! Looks like we'll just have to wait for them to come to us." 

"I was able to destroy the ship's engines, so Burizalor and his minions shouldn't be able to go anywhere." 

"On the other hand, he could have radioed someone to bring scouters to find the digicores. Looks like they'll be here in about three or four days. He knows that the digicores can grant eternal life and he knows I'll be able to defeat him if we were to obtain, Metal Garurumon. I need that last digicore!" 

From there, Matt would keep his eyes open and look around for an supscious activity. Metal Garurumon attuned his senses to find the energy signals of the Digi-Destined's digimon. It would be another couple of days before the arrival of the mysterious reinforcements would arrive. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Deep within the depths of digital space, the spaceship carrying Tai and Agumon was still traveling towards the final destination: Spiral Mountain. War Greymon took these last few days to perfect his difficult gravity training. 

Tai looked on from the background as War Greymon was throwing out fearsome punches in mid-air. He then follows it up with rapid kicks. The emga was training under the gravitation of 100G. It was truly an amazing sight to see a mega increase the gravity mass for a short period of time. His muscles ached and his body was about to burst, yet his power was shooting through the roof. At 100G, a human's (and digimon's) body would ahve been crushed instantly. In the four days, since leaving the digital world, War Greymon has pressed his limits without a resting period, while torturing himself to near death. Tai walks back as War Greymon cups his hands together and struggles to summon forth one of his most useful techniques. 

"TER-RA....BEAM!!" 

The mega shoots the blast towards the other side of the ship. He then waves his hands around and instantly brought the blast back towards him. War Greymon stood and took the blasts head-on. With the smoke clearing, War Greymon stood with scratches and bruises. Tai was wide-eyed but very impressed with his partner's progress. After that desmonstration, War Greymon collapsed onto the floor. Tai knew that he wasn't supposed to be interfering with War Greymon's training and stood back. War Greymon crawls over towards the the switch button and snatches a bag of digimon medicine. He takes a bite from it and was instantly back to full health. 

"Alright! Now, we can continue the training! I'm so glad we were able to snatch those from the digimon hospital. You would have really needed them." 

"I know. I thought I was finished with that one. There definitely wouldn't be a point if I were to die so instantly, huh?" 

"You said it. Dying would really suck." 

"According to the ship's duration, looks like we'll be over at Spiral Mountain in a little more than two days." 

"Cool, I just hope we're not too late." 

War Greymon resumed his training, despite putting himself through a near death situation. But after eating that digi medicine, he was good as new and ready to continue his harsh training. The medicine supply was deleting rapidly. Whether he realizes it or not, Tai's partner was one of the digital universe's most powerful warriors and would gain strength just by looking upon death in the face. 

With that said, another day has passed and War Greymon continued his training. The mega was now doing a head-stand push up. He strained and was using one hand. His strength was already unbelivably powerful. 

"Wow! It hardly tires me out at all anymore, Tai!" 

"Damn, I'm surprised myself. Alright, that should do it for training." 

"Right. We've gotta rest up for the last day. I better get used to normal gravity once again." 

The mega walks over and presses the gravitational decrease switch and instantly brought the mass down to normal. War Greymon notices a piece of metal on the ground and picks it up. He tosses it across and instantly phased out. He quickly appears on the other side of the ship and catches the item in a matter of seconds. 

"Wow! That was just awesome, War Greymon!" 

"Tai...I feel so light! Ha! It's as if I'm not even on this ship! Light as a feather! A rather strong feather," War Greymon eexclaimed while banging on his chest with one hand. "Now I can handle Mach Speed Times Ten!" 

"Times Ten?! Dude, you're a freaking god!" 

"Well, let's not get that far." 

"So, only one day left to Spiral Mountain? Sounds reasonable. I can't wait to see my friends again and wait till they get a look at you." 

"We're so going to dominate, it's not going to be funny." 

"You said! We're off onto a new adventure!" 

Despire what Tai thinks, he doesn't realize that his partner's new powers has surpassed even what the strongest megas are supposed to be capable of: ultimate power. 

************************************************************************************* 

Back on Spiral Mountain, the spaceship which belongs to Burizalor has been harbored for the last few days. Nothing important had even occurred since Matt's escape. Looking out through the scenery of the landscape, Burizalor had heard no news from Myotismon and could have cared less. He was thinking over Matt and his digimon's abilities to increase his power. 

"Well, it's been four days. I can conclude that Myo-san has either fled or has been killed. I should have brought the Demon Special Corps instead. But they will be here shortly with the scouters. Fortunately, nothing dramatic has occurred over the last few days. I can also conclude that Yamato has been unable to find the last digicore. Once I have the scouters in hand, we will find him wherever he hides." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, Sora and the two children were camped out at a different location with their digimon watching over them. The kids were finsihing up on a small meal as they were planning to head out to Gennai's. It has been several days since their departure from the others. 

"Is it still far?" TK asked. 

"It's been almost four days," replied Kari. 

"Just a little more," stated Sora. "But I'm not sure if Gennai will even last longer..." 

"Then we've got to take the chance and speed up!" a newly digivolved Angewomon said. "Even Metal Garurumon wouldn't ever spot us here." 

"Yeah and my brother is supposed to get here soon," Kari said. 

"Right, that's it, then!" Angemon replied. "Let's go!" 

The digimon picked up the children and flew out into the distance. from there, they would fly out towards the direction leading to Gennai's place. 

"We'll get there in an hour at this rate!" Birdramon said. "It shouldn't be long now." 

Well, their guess was wrong. Now Metal Garurumon was still waiting and concentrating all of his senses. He finally picked up their ki and made a signal to Matt. The boy smirked as he hoped onto his digimon. 

"We've got them at last..." 

"You're right. I sense one...two...three entities. It has to be Birdramon, Angemon and Angewomon!" 

"i'd thought they would come after the digicores but they're off in a different direction. I don't know what they're scheming but we can't ket a chance slip away to take the last digicore from them!" 

Metal Garurumon snatches up a digicore while Matt examined it closely. 

"And if we just take one with us, they still won't hace all four even if those other punks find the digicores using that stupid gadget! let's move out!" 

With that said, Metal Garurumon flies off to search for the three digimon. 

"We won't let anyone stand in our way, Metal Garurumon! I'll see to that!" 

************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, the digimon were still traveling out towards Gennai's dwelling area. The children were looking on as they anticipated the moment to arrive at the stop. They were unaware of the fact that Metal Garurumon was following them. 

"We're almost there, TK!" Sora said. 

"Alright!" 

_"I truly believe that Angemon could be Metal Garurumon's match if we got Gennai to draw out his latent power from his crest,"_ Sora thought. _"But I wish I could believe it! Metal Garurumon just keeps getting stronger and stronger...with no ceiling in sight! After we boost TK's crest and have Angemon digivolve to ultimate, we're going to wait for Tai and War Greymon to get here and go at him all four of us!_

Matt started laughing as he and his partner were drawing ever so closer towards the three unsuspecting digimon. 

"Matt! I can definitely feel myself gaining on them!" 

"Good! It shouldn't be long before I confront them!" 

The children looked up ahead and gasped at the sight of a tall mountain-like structure. There laid a protected dwelling home on the top of it. 

"Ah! TK, can you see it?!" Sora asked. 

"Yeah! There's a tall mountain!" 

"That's the one," Kari said. 

Suddenly the digimon felt a disturing ki coming from behind them at full speed. Angewomon turned to face the children with a horrifed expression. 

"Children! We've got company!" 

"What?!" 

Metal Garurumon was coming right towards the digimon at full speed ahead. The children gasped as if they had seen a ghost. Angewomon placed Sora and Kari onto Angemon along with TK. 

"No way! It's Metal Garurumon and Matt! But how did they find us?!" KAri asked. 

"Angemon, you take these three to Gennai while Birdramon and I buy some time!" 

"Becareful, Birdramon!" 

"Angewomon, you can't handle him!" 

"Don't argue with me! Hurry! You must get TK's crest to reach his full potential!" 

The children nodded in agreement as Angemon took off towards the mountain. This left Angewomon and Birdramon to confront Metal Garurumon. The mega stops in front of them, as Matt gave an arrogant smirk. 

"Damn! What speed.." Birdramon muttered. 

"I'm very surprised that you've found us," replied Angewomon. 

"Don't be," Matt said. "We're made of different stuff than you. Now then, you took the digicore I hid. I want you to give it back or die now.." 

"We don't know what you're talking about!" Birdramon stated. 

"Heh. How amusing the dumb playing the dumb," Matt replied. 

Suddenly, Metal Garurumon sensed an unknown presence and looked around his surroundings. This startled the blonde-haired boy. 

"What now?" 

"Hmmm. I felt something, but it suddenly dispersed." 

"Oh. Say, the mountain behind you!" 

"Yes! I remember now, Matt! Angemon is heading over there with the three kids." 

"Including TK? Ha! So that's where you're hiding the damn digicore!" 

"No! That's not true!" Angewomon growled. 

Metal Garurumon quickly passes through the two digimon and heads out towards the mountain. Angewomon and Birdramon head out in attempt to stop the maniacs. 

"Stop!!" 

Meanwhile, Angemon, TK, Sora and Kari were inside Gennai's dwelling home. The old man placed a hand around TK's crest and began to speak. 

"Incredible, Takeru. Your crest has tremendous latent power. You're no ordinary Digi-Destined. You and Kari hold two of the most important crests of the bunch, dont' you forget that. You powers are valuable for the digicore's survival." 

"We really need to hurry. I don't think Angewomon and Birdramon can handle Metal Garurumon for a little longer," TK said. "Please..." 

Veedramon turned as he felt the approaching power heading towards the dwelling home. The dragon growled as he walked outside. 

"He's here." 

Metal Garurumon landed on the dwelling spot and examined it. Matt was quite surprised to find such a sacred home in the middle of nowhere. 

"What is this?" Matt said. "This is amazing. Who would live in the middle of nowhere?" 

"No! It's not here!" exclaimed Angewomon. 

"Just listen to us! We didn't bring the digicore here!" exclaimed Birdramon. 

"I'm not letting you go in," Veedramon said walking out from the hut. 

"So, really? Care to explain then?" Matt snorted. 

After a few moments, Gennai had finished bringing out the full potential from TK's crest. The boy looked down at his crest majesticly and gazed at it's tremendous glow. 

"Wow. This is amazing," TK said. 

"Will I finally digivolve into ultimate?" Angemon asked. 

"We'll just have to wait and see," Kari replied. 

"Huh?! Matt! I just felt a ki just instantly increase!" 

"What the hell?!" 

_"Alright! TK's crest just got amplified and Angemon's power is growing!"_ Angewomon thought. 

"So. Tai is here, then! Get out here, Tai!" Matt cried out. 

With that said, Sora and Kari came walking out. Followed by them would be TK and Angemon. Metal Garurumon noticed a glow coming from TK's crest and gasped. He then felt Angemon's power increasing. 

"What?! TK! It's you?!" Matt asked. "What did you do in there?" 

"Why did Angemon's power increase suddenly?" pondered Metal Garurumon. 

Suddenly, Gennai felt a disturbing presence and turned to face Chuumon with an alarmed look. 

"Chuumon..Tell everyone that a great unknown power is heading to Spiral Mountain." 

"What?! Um, yes sir! Listen up, everyone! Gennai says that someonse else is coming!" the mouse cried out. 

"What?!" the crew exclaimed. 

"Gennai's in there?!" Matt asked. "What does he sense?" 

"It's true! Something's really coming to Spiral Mountain," Angewomon replied. 

"It's a huge power," Metal Garurumon said. 

"Then, it's got to be my brother! Tai and Agumon are coming!" Kari cheered. 

"But there's something strage," Angemon stated. "It feels like there's more than one." 

Matt's eyes shot wide open as he realized who the powers could have been coming from. he remembered the other hired memebers of Burizalor's forces. 

"That's it then! It can't be...The Demon Special Corps! Metal Garurumon, how many of them can you pick up through your sensors?" 

"I sense one. Two. Three. Four. Five of them!" 

"Damn! That coward Burizalor called the Demon Special Corps! TK! You have to give us that digicore now!" 

"No way! We'll never give it to you!" 

"I swear that I'll never attempt to hurt you guys and I'll try to change my ways! Now do it before it's too late!" 

"No! You think we're going to fall for that?!" Sora asked. "Stop playing with TK's emotions!" 

"Listen, Sora! Every member of the Demon Special Corps is about as...no, they could be stronger than Metal Garurumon! And there are five of them! They'll find the digicore with their scouters and come to kill us all," Matt exclaimed. 

"No! That can't be!" Kari said. 

"Don't your digimon feel their power?! There's only one way! Make me and Metal Garurumon immortal. So that we can defeat them!" 

"He could be telling the truth. I do sense five powers heading for Spiral Mountain," Veedramon replied. 

Everyone looked on with stunned expressions on their faces. At first, they weren't sure whether to trust Matt and his digimon. However, if Veedramon were able to sense them, then they were forced to believe the boy. 

"We could make Angemon and TK immortal!" Birdramon stated. 

"Even if Angemon has the power, TK doesn't have enough experience to wield such a great power his digimon possesses in battle!" Metal Garurumon stated bluntly. 

"But then everything we've fought for," Sora said. 

"The digicores can grant three wishes," Veedramon spoke up. "I'm sure you could ahve your wish as well." 

"Three?! Wow, I didn't really expect three!" TK said. "I thought it would be just one special wish overall." 

"Hurry up!!" Matt exclaimed. "It will be your faults if we run out of time!" 

"Alright! You can follow us, but you better keep your promise to your brother. I'll see to it," Sora said. 

With that said, the four children hopped onto their digimon and they were flying off into the far distancea way from Gennai's dwelling area. 

"Damn! I can't believe we're doing this!" Sora muttered. 

"Move as fast as you can!" Matt cried out. 

Veedramon walks inside the hut and faces Gennai, who appears to be losing his life force as time goes by. Gennai coughed as he began to speak moderately. 

"It looks like those kids have left already.." 

"Yes," Veedramon stated. "But even if things go well, their chances are slim." 

"Veedramon. I want you to go with them," Gennai replied. "You just might help them, a little bit." 

"But..." 

"Just don't mind an old feeable fool like myself. I'll last a little longer yet.." 

"As you wish.." 

**************************************************************************************** 

Deep within the orbit of the planet, five spacepods were traveling through as they journeyed down to make their landing. The Demon Special Corps were moments from arrival and a whole new game was about to begin. 

With Matt reuniting with his former comrades, they will need to hurry and gather those digicores. Because, Burizalor has summoned the Demon Special Corps. It doesn't look like our heroes have a good chance at beating them, but there's always a miracle. Tai and Agumon must hurry before the Demon Corps have their way with the Digi-Destined! 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

Burizalor: Ah, at last! You've finally arrived. 

[Five figures emerge from the space pods. Two of which were large mosnters, while three were moderate-sized. They are revealed to be a Metal Tyrannomon, a Marine Devimon, a Skull Satanmon, a Puppetmon and a Piedmon. 

Metal Tyrannomon: Metal Tyrannus!! 

Marine Devimon: Marine Devilin!! 

Skull Satanmon: Skull Satan!! 

Puppetmon: Puppetmon!! 

Piedmon: Piedmon!! 

Group: All together, we are...the Demon Special Corps! 

Burizalor: Well, that's...um...nice... 

Matt: Damn! They found us! 

TK: They've captured our digicores! 

Angewomon: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode thirty-two! 

**The Arrival of the Demon Special Corps!**

Kari: You don't want to miss this! 

********************************************************************************* 

Coral: Ugh, so they're coming in the next chapter? This is not going to look good for our boys. 

SSJ4T: And girls. We're getting closer towards Tai's eventual arrival! The situation is getting a lot more complicated! I hope you're enjoying the series thus far. We're far from completing the saga afterall. So until then, we'll catch ya later. 

Coral: Same time, same channel. Peace out! 

************************************************************************************* 


	13. The Arrival of the Demon Special Corps

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X and Max, because max acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. Coral, Marine Devilin, Skull Satan, Metal Tyrannus, and Burizalor are created characters(and names) of mine and I won't let anyone use them without my permission. 

SSJ4T: Hey there and welcome back to another edition of Digimon Fusion! We're just about moments away from the introduction to the Demon Special Corps. 

Max: hey, I jsut noticed that you replaced Ogremon with Puppetmon. 

Coral: Why the change? 

SSJ4T: Puppetmon is a Dark Master and he needed a spot in the story. Ogremon might make cameo appearances from then on. 

Max: Oh. 

Debo: What up yall? 

SSJ4T: Shit! It's Debo from Friday! 

Max: Didn't Ice Cube kick your ass in the first movie? 

Debo: He threw a damn brick across my face and nailed me with a trashcan. That foo is going to get his ass kicked when I get through with him. 

Coral: You wanna check this flick out with us before you go and find Ice Cu-er Craig. 

Debo: Sure, there ain't nothing else to do. 

SSJ4T: So, without further ado, let's get ready for the fic! Enjoy. 

*********************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**The Arrival of the Demon Special Corps!**

"Hurry up!!" Matt exclaimed. "It will be your faults if we run out of time!" 

"Alright! You can follow us, but you better keep your promise to your brother. I'll see to it," Sora said. 

With that said, the four children hopped onto their digimon and they were flying off into the far distancea way from Gennai's dwelling area. 

"Damn! I can't believe we're doing this!" Sora muttered. 

"Move as fast as you can!" Matt cried out. 

Veedramon walks inside the hut and faces Gennai, who appears to be losing his life force as time goes by. Gennai coughed as he began to speak moderately. 

"It looks like those kids have left already.." 

"Yes," Veedramon stated. "But even if things go well, their chances are slim." 

"Veedramon. I want you to go with them," Gennai replied. "You just might help them, a little bit." 

"But..." 

"Just don't mind an old feeable fool like myself. I'll last a little longer yet.." 

"As you wish.." 

**************************************************************************************** 

Deep within the orbit of the planet, five spacepods were traveling through as they journeyed down to make their landing. The Demon Special Corps were moments from arrival and a whole new game was about to begin. 

Within a matter of moments, the five spacepods landed with huge impact onto the planet's surface. Burizalor took a look from outside his ship and grinned. His most loyal soldiers had made their arrival after being contacted nearly four days ago. 

"The Demon Special Corps have finally arrived. That took long enough." 

************************************************************************************* 

Meanwhile, the four digimon were still speeding out over the long distance away from Gennai's dwelling home. Metal Garurumon felt an undisturbing presence from a far off distance. This made Matt quite concerned and he knew that the Demon Corps could ahve arrived by now. 

"Aren't we there yet?! They've already landed!" Matt exclaimed. 

"There!" Sora pointed out towards the new hide out. 

As soon as they arrived, Mimi, Izzy and Joe went over to greet them. However, Angemon went over and snatched the digicore. 

"Hey, guys! What's up? Ah! What's Matt doing with you guys?!" Izzy asked. 

"The jerk is back! I bet he forced you here!" Mimi said. 

"Isn't he supposed to be on their side?!" panicked Joe. 

"You guys! We don't have time to chat!" TK said. "We're taking the digicore! See ya!" 

"But, wait you guys!" the crew cried out. 

"Hurry up, you fools! This way!" Matt exclaimed. 

The four digimon flew off while taking Metal Garurumon's lead. Mimi, Joe and Izzy hacked from the rising gust of winds. 

"Gee! What was that all about?" Palmon asked. 

"I don't know but something is obviously wrong with this picture," stated Tentomon. "How could they side with Matt at a time like this?" 

"Well I did feel a group of overwhelming powers from a far off direction," said Gomamon. "It ain't pretty. I'm pretty sure that's what set those guys off." 

"Shouldn't you guys go out there and like help them?" Mimi asked. 

"Not yet. We'll go when they need us," Palmon replied. 

_"I'd better hope it's soon, Palmon. If these newly arrived powerhouses are disturbing even those four, then we're in deep trouble,"_ Izzy thought. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Later, the spacepods were soon starting to steam down after a major impact from the atmosphere. Each of the pod's door hatchets opened up. Burizalor had hopped into his hover carrier and looked out in order to greet his most powerful soldiers. One by one a soldier came walking out from the pod. The first creature was a tall, metallic carnosaur with claw-like hands and devastating jaws. The second was a short, wood-like puppet with a Pinnochio-like appearance. He carried a hammer on his back and wore a red hat and funny gloves. The third was a large, demon-like monster with crimson eyes and a squid-like ehad. he had tentacles acround his body. The fourth was a short, skeleon creature with a black mask covering over his face and a club-like staff in one hand. He also had black bat-like wings. The last figure was a moderate-sized warrior with a jester-like outfit. What made this one distinct was that he had a black-white mask with red lipstick. He had yellow clown-like shoes and a pair of swords on his back. They all wore the same armor which the invaders wore over their chests. 

The five warriors leatp up with near light speed and landed on top of the ship. Burizalor gazed upon the five. 

"I'm glad that you've arrived, my minions," the evil one spoke. 

The metallic monster gets into a dramatic pose as he stretched one arm out and brought the other down to his chest. He then cries out his official code name. 

"Metal Tyrannus!!" 

[Digi Analyzer: Metal Tyrannomon. Virus Ultimate-Level. Proud member of the Demon Special Corps. Trademark attacks: Giga Destroyer II and Nuclear Laser.] 

The squid-like demon gets down to a knee with one arm down across his chest and the other brought into the air. He shouts out his code name. 

"Marine Devilin!!" 

[Digi Analyzer: Marine Devimon. Virus Ultimate-Level. Member of the Demon Special Corps. Trademark attacks: Guilty Black and Neck Hanging.] 

The skull monster gets down on one knee and sits on the other. he brings both arms into a bent-like position over his ehad. He cries out his official code name. 

"Skull Satan!!" 

[Digi Analyzer: Skull Satanmon. Virus Ultimate-Level. Member of the Demon Special Corps. Trademark attacks: Nail Bone and Skull Hammer.] 

The puppet monster gets down on one knee and sits on the other. He brings both arms over his head and shouts out his name. 

"Puppetmon!!" 

[Digi Analyzer: Puppetmon. Virus Mega-Level. Proud member of the Demon Special Corps. Trademark attacks: Bullet Hammer and Puppet Pummel.] 

The jester digimon twirls around and bends down. he brings his head down with his arms stretched out. He calls out his official name. 

"Piedmon!!" 

[Digi Analyzer: Piedmon. Virus Mega-Level. Proud leader of the Demon Special Corps. Trademark Attacks: Trump Sword and Clown Trick.] 

"All Together, we are...The Demon Special Corps!!" 

The group gets into a dramatic group shot as everything behind them goes bright and shiny. Burizalor looked at them with a dumbfounded look. 

"Well, gee...that's um, great..." 

"Thanks boss!" 

"I've been waiting for you," the evil one replied. 

"Thank you, my lord, we're flattered," Piedmon said. "So, what's the job this time?" 

"That traitor, Yamato, took the digicores which rightfully belong to me. Make him suffer and his pet suffer without killing him. Bring those two back here. I want to make him confess where he hid them." 

"Don't worry," Piedmon said as he pressed his scouter. "Our scouters have already spotted him. He's moving fast at a point not too far from here. I wonder who are the three with him They've got some pretty serious ki themselves." 

"Three? Oh, of course! The brats and their digimon weaklings who interfered with us before. So they were in it after all. Kill them without hesitation." 

"You've got it. We'll be sure to have plenty of fun with them." 

"Lord Burizalor. Here are the scouters you've requested," Skull Satan said as he presented the evil one with a briefcase. 

"Thank you." 

"We'll see you soon then, my lord. We won't fail you like those other imcompetents. Ah, men!" 

"We're here to fight and we fight together! We will come out victorious! We will punish those who get in our way! Let's win!" 

With that said, the Demon Corps instantly took off to the skies. They were now heading towards the exact location of where the four digimon were fleeing. 

Elsewhere, Metal Garurumon easily detected their presence and was starting to sweat bullets. 

"They've started moving out, Matt!" 

"Damn!" 

"They're faster than I thought! Blast them!" 

************************************************************************************ 

Deep within space, the ship carrying both Tai and Agumon was heading closer towards the orbit around Spiral Mountain planet. The intercom started going off as the computer calculated the time expectacy for landing. 

**"Twenty minutes until arrival on Spiral Mountain! There are twenty minutes until arrival on Spiral Mountain!"**

Tai started brushing his teeth after waking up from his long sleep. Agumon rushes over and gets a snakc before he digivolves into mega. Immediately after that, Tai puts his clothes on. 

"So, it's somebody more powerful than the team of Matt and Metal Garurumon?" Tai pondered. "Just make sure you're still alive, guys. I'll never forgive myself to whatever happens to you. Especially you, Kari, TK and Sora. Not to mention the others." 

"Tai! We've now got ten minutes left until landing." 

"Alright. You know something, buddy? I don't feel afraid. Why am I so calm?" 

"Maybe because we've been anticipating for this moment since we elft the digital world. Just call it an instinct. From what I'm sensing, there's a bunch of unbelivably tough digimon out there." 

"Wow. Maybe the training under the gravity you just went through did something to your brain." 

"I don't know, but I'm definitely ready for this." 

"Me too. This is it, buddy. There's no turning back now." 

"I won't run away." 

"Neither will I." 

The spaceship was drawing ever so closer towards Spiral Mountain. It seemed as though time were slowing down their arrival, but it could be just over the fact that the duo were waiting for the moment to arrive. They weren't in a kind of rush. 

*********************************************************************************** 

The four digimon had made it over to where the last two digicores were hidde. This was the exact area where Matt and Metal Garurumon hid them. 

"There! The last two digicores are there!" exclaimed Matt. 

The digimon landed and allowed the children to rush over to grab the digicores. 

"We've got them all!" Matt cried out. "Yes! We've wo-" 

Suddenly, Matt stopped as a figure phased right in front of the two digicores. It was none other than Piedmon. The four children stopped at their tracks. Their digimon were ready to attack, but then saw the other four Demon Corp members arrive. 

"Hi there, Yamato. Long time, no see!" Piedmon said. 

"Ack! Who are these guys?!" Kari asked. 

"No doubt. Those must be those Demon jerks," TK said. 

"S-So fast..I didn't even feel them coming," Angewomon said. 

"Damn them! We were so close!" Matt muttered. 

"Hey! Could those orbs be digicores?" Piedmon asked. "There are two others behind us. Well, then. Lord Burizalor will be so pleased! All we need are the four digicores, right? There's two and you guys have two. Heh, looks like we have them all! What a dramatic turn of events, if I do say so myself." 

"Bah! Do you think I'll just hand them over to you, Piedmon?!" 

"No, Yamato. I'll just have to play a little game called 'Maim and torture, Yamato.'" 

_"Man! Matt and Metal Garurumon were telling the truth!"_ Angemon thought. _"We three would be no match for these monsters. Where'd they get power like this?"_

_"This Piedmon guys is many levels above us,"_ Birdramon thought to herself. _He would pound us to the ground. But that Puppetmon is a total shrimp. What's he doing in there?"_

"Again, I ask, Yamato. Will you make it easy for us and give it up?" asked Piedmon. "It's not like you're going to get away with it if you do." 

"Heh. You can sure find living and digital creatures with that scouter, but can you detect these?" Matt said. 

"Sure, so what?" 

"So, this!!" 

With that said, Matt tosses the digicore up and over into the far distance. The digicore was sent hurtling over to the other side. However, Marine Devilin was able to see this and quickly phases. The demon flies over the group and speeds out towards the digicore. He immediately snares the digicore. Matt looked on with shock as Marine Devilin returned side by side with his comrades. 

"No!!" 

The Demon Corps laughed it up at Matt's incompetence. The Digi-Destined were overwhelmed by the demon's incredible speed. It was faster than even Metal Garurumon. 

"Ha. I get it. Throw them so far that we won't be able to get them, eh? Two can play that game! It's too bad that Marine Devilin, here, is the fastest in the digital universe!" 

"No! it can't be!" Matt exclaimed. 

"He was...sure fast, alright," Angemon muttered. 

"Three down. Only one more to go," the jester said. 

"Angemon! Destroy the last one!" Matt called out. 

"Yes! It's the only way!" 

Angemon raises his fist as he was about to smash it with his powerful fist, which easily brought down two Devimons in the past. Puppetmon stood as a smirk came over his face. Within a matter of seconds, Angemon went to smash the digicore but found out that it disappeared from his hand. He gasped, as did the Digi-Destined. 

"Hey! It's gone!" TK cried out. 

Puppetmon was now in possession of the last digicore. The children were shocked by the sudden turn of events. They had two digicores and were immediately stripped away from them. 

"Ah! That's impossible! We had that out of their reach!" Sora stated. 

"Damn him! So, the rumors are true!" Matt muttered with intensity. "Puppetmon has manipulative marionette powers. He also has the ability to stop time itself!" 

"No way! That's just impossible!" Kari said. 

"Ha. We've got all four! It's officially game over for you welps," Piedmon laughed. "That means it's our turn. We haven't quite exercised for a while. So I think we'll play with you real good. Heh." 

"And by play, we don't mean hide and seek or even laser tag," Skull Satan replied. 

"You really didn't have to explain it, Skully," Piedmon muttered. 

"Matt! Isn't there any way out of this?" Sora asked. 

"Well, I'll say that it's useless for us to run. Your digimon sure showed potential when Metal Garurumon pounded them back in the digital world. You think that they can live up to their worth?" 

"Yamato and his pet are mine," Piedmon ordered. "You four play a game of roshambo to kick the other guy's butts." 

"Whoa, leader!" Marine Devilin hissed. 

"You took the best part last time," Metal Tyrannus muttered. 

"You said it! That just isn't fair!" whined Puppetmon. 

"Fine, then. I'll take the digicores straight to Lord Burizalor. The final roshambo winner takes Yamato's pet and the runner-up takes the little shrimps and their welp digimon. Be sure to share nicely." 

"Yes! You are simply awesome!!" the corps exclaimed in unison. "RO-SHAM-BO!" 

As soon as they four started their game to decide who takes Metal Garurumon, Piedmon held possession the four digicores. 

"Again! ROSHAMBO! Again! ROSHAMBO! Again! Again!" 

The Digi-Destined looked on with dumbfounded looks on their faces, yet Matt kept a straight, serious face. He wouldn't let these clowns get the best of him. 

"Matt, couldn't we sneak off while they're at it?" TK asked. 

"No, it wouldn't be wise. No matter how ridiculoud they look." 

"Ugh! Damn!" Marine Devilin exclaimed. "I can't believe I lost to the shrimp!" 

"You shouldn't be complaining," said Skull Satan. "I had to lose to the pea-brained lug." 

It was now down to Metal Tyrannus and Puppetmon. After putting out scissors, Puppetmon realized that Metal Tyrannus put about a rock to smash his scissors. 

"Alright!" the titan exclaimed. "I've got Yamato and Metal Garurumon!" 

"Ugh. I've got the noodle-brainer team," Puppetmon muttered. 

"Yes. Now Lord Burizalor will have eternal life!" Piedmon said. 

The jester took off into the air with all four digicores and headed out towards the location of Burizalor's spaceship. TK and Angemon were about to rush over to stop him. 

N-No! We can't let that happen! Angemon! After him!" TK exclaimed. 

"Call him off, TK! Angemon shouldn't waste his energy," Matt replied. "It doesn't matter now. We have to concentrate on defeating these guys. Sora, get over here." 

The girl walks over towards the blonde-haired boy as they began to make a game plan against the overwhelming Demon Corps. 

"Huh? What's this? A pre-game huddle?" Metal Tyrannus pondered. "Well, whatever floats their vote." 

"This little snot is Puppetmon," Matt explained. "Birdramon and the other two are going to fight him, because he has a low battle strength despite being a mega. But what makes his dangerous os that he uses a form of psychic abilities with his marionette strings. Tell the digimon not to let down their guard. By the way, are Tai and Agumon really not here, yet?" 

"N-No. But they're on their way! They should alsmot be here now." 

"He better get here soon. As much as I hate him, he could be a little help.." 

_"What was the point for us to come all the way out here, if we couldn't get the digicores?"_ TK thought. _"The digital world and our world will be wiped out if we let these jerks get their way. Especially if Burizalor becomes a god. I should ahve stayed home and watched cartoons.."_

"Cooooome on, dudes! Let's go!" Metal Tyrannus calls out. 

"Don't keep us waiting in the cold! My wood is beginning to attract some termites!" Puppetmon replied. 

"Those weaklings are in the way. Puppetmon, you clean the three pee-wees first," ordered Metal Tyrannus. 

"Hmph. I always get the shaft," Puppetmon whined. "Fine, then." 

"You think this a game, you arrogant morons?" Matt said. "Don't worry, these guys have enver been serious about anything." 

Puppetmon walked across the battlefield and pulls out his bullet hammer. He stood his ground while Birdramon, Angewomon and Angemon got into stances. 

"Remember to concentrate and don't forget the training we learned from, Leomon," Angewomon told her male counterpart. 

"Right." 

"Ugh. This won't be any fun at all!" whined Puppetmon. "This is going to be over before we know it." 

"Alright, here we go," Birdramon said. 

"Release ki energy!!" the trio exclaimed. 

With that said, the three started powering up with bright auras covering them. Puppetmon was taken back as he picked up their energy levels. Metal Tyrannus was picking up their ki level through his scouter. The Demon Corps were stunned to realize that the shrimps were stronger than they gave credit for. 

************************************************************************************ 

Elsewhere, Palmon, Tentomon and Gomamon felt their rising ki. Izzy was picking up several rising pwoers through his scanners. 

"Whoa! Where is that coming from?!" Izzy asked. 

"Palmon, what is it?" 

"It's our comrades. They're powering up!" she replied. "It looks like we'll be needed afterall!" 

"Gomamon! You feel that too?" 

"Yeah! She's right! We have to go!" 

Their crests started to glow and this allowed their digimon to evolve straight to their ultimate-level forms. 

{Digimon Evolution theme plays] 

"Palmon shinka!! Togemon!! Togemon super shinka!! Lillymon!!" 

"Gomamon shinka!! Ikkakummon!! Ikkakumon super shinka!! Zudomon!!" 

"Tentomon shinka!! Kabuterimon!! Kabuterimon super shinka!! Altur Kabuterimon!!" 

"We don't know how ugly it might get out there, but wish us luck," Zudomon said. 

"You guys better becareful!" Mimi said. 

"Trust me. We'll be fine, Mimi," replied Lillymon. 

"Let's move out!" Altur Kabuterimon calls out. 

With that said, the three ultimates headed out towards the location of the battlefield. They left their partners behind to watch the post. They would simply have gotten in the way. 

"Don't worry. We'll keep track of their status through my computer," Izzy said. "So, we really don't have to worry much." 

"That's good to know," Joe said. 

"Oh, Lillymon. Just be sure you whoop those creeps up! Nail it to them!" Mimi exclaimed. 

"Heh. I've never seen Mimi this overzealous. I guess the battle is really getting to her head," Izzy snickered. 

"It must be a chick thing," Joe stated. 

************************************************************************************* 

Puppetmon was about to make his move and waved his hammer around. As he was about to fire away at the trio, the digimon flew out to three different directions. Puppetmon looked up as they prepared their attacks. 

"Meteor Wing!!" 

"Hand of Fate!!" 

"Celestial Arrow!!" 

Puppetmon simply stood there as the attacks were plummeting down towards him. 

The battle has begun against the Demon Special Corps. With the digicores captured, Piedmon plans on delivering them to Burizalor. Lillymon, Zudomon and Altur Kabuterimon ahve taken it upon themselves to save their comrades. But what tricks does Puppetmon really have up his sleeve? 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

TK: It's time to rumble! Angemon, we'll take this guy out before he knows it! 

Matt: They better not underestimate this sneak. 

Sora: Look! Lillymon, Zudomon and Altur Kabuterimon are here! 

Puppetmon: What more shrimps! It's time that I show you my latest tricks, Digi-Destined! 

Angewomon: This guy is no pushover! We better watch it. 

Kari: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode thiry-three! 

**Puppetmon's Psychic Strings of Doom!**

Tai: Shit! I'm not even mentioned yet again?! Screw this, I'm going home! Nah, just kidding. Don't miss this next episode! 

************************************************************************************* 

SSJ4T: There you have it! The first battle against the first Demon Corps member begins! 

Coral: They'll most likely kick his ass anyway. He's not that strong. 

Max: You never know. We're only several more chapters away from the eventual Burizalor showdown. 

SSJ4T: So you guys better be ready then. As per reguest, I'm taking the guest suggestions and I'll hand pick that guest for the next segment. Until then... 

Debo: Whoa, whoa! Foo, where my forty at? 

SSJ4T: Sorry, but I don't understand a damn word you're saying? Oh you want my forty? Take her money. I'm broke. 

Coral: Here's yo forty, biatch! 

[Coral knocks Debo out easily with her pure saiyan strength.] 

Max: He just got knocked the fuck out! 

Coral: Peace out, everyone. This show's over. 

************************************************************************************* 


	14. Puppetmon's Psychic Strings of Doom!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X and Max, because max acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. Coral, Skull Satan, Marine Devilin, Metal Tyrannus and Burizalor are created characters of mine and I won't let anyone use them without my permission. 

SSJ4T: Hey, all! I have some good news! We have now chosen two guests for this segment! 

Coral: Cool! Who did ya invite? 

Hiei: What the hell have I gotten myself into.. 

Coral: Ooo! Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho! 

Pikkan: Why am I here again?! Why didn't you invite Jeri?! 

Coral: Oo, does pointy-ears miss his little girlfriend? 

Pikkan: She's not my girlfriend! 

SSJ4T: Funny, why is your face all red then? 

Pikkan: It was hot outside. 

Coral: I don't see how you can get hot in the middle of a rainy day. I don't even see a sun out there. 

SSJ4T: Don't mind him. Just admit it. 

Hiei: Thank goodess I have no love interest. 

Coral: I don't know. There has to be somebody out there that you like. Any particular demonness on your mind? 

Hiei: I don't need a love interest. I see that as a load of crap. 

Coral: Aww, don't be such a downer. 

Hiei: If you two try and butter me up, I'll slit your throats. 

SSJ4T: C'mon don't be that way, Hiei. Besides, we've got a episode to present. Wanna check it out? 

Hiei: Might as well. 

Pikkan: This better be worth it. 

SSJ4T: Shut it or I'll make sure you don't see her again. 

Pikkan: Try me, boy. 

Coral: I guess I better get the fic started. While these boys have it out, you guys settle back and enjoy the fic. 

*********************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**Puppetmon's Psychic Strings of Doom!**

Puppetmon was about to make his move and waved his hammer around. As he was about to fire away at the trio, the digimon flew out to three different directions. Puppetmon looked up as they prepared their attacks. 

"Meteor Wing!!" 

"Hand of Fate!!" 

"Celestial Arrow!!" 

Puppetmon simply stood there as the attacks were plummeting down towards him. Metal Tyrannus jumped out of the way and left Puppetmon to handle this situation. Within a matter of moments, Puppetmon brings his hands forth the blasts and instantly stops them. Suddenly, everything went into rather slow-motion. The blasts were stopped, which allowed Puppetmon to jump away. He goes running off into the distance and turns to bring his hands forth once again. 

"Darn, brats!" 

Just then, Puppetmon looked up to find that none of the trio were in the air. Somehow, they had side-stepped the mega and manuevered into a different direction. 

"What?! Th-They're not there! But where are those little brats?!" 

Puppetmon turned around and saw the trio fly over towards another direction. He was taken back by their tremendous flight ability. 

"Oh! There they are! But, how did they get way over there?! Heh, Time to pull out all the stops!" 

With that said, he pulls his hands back and brings the energy blasts forward to nail the digimon trio. They managed to escape the showering blasts. 

"Ha! So, how do you like it now?!" 

"Whoa! Did you see that?!" TK said. "He used some sort of magic to stop those blasts and throw them back toward our partners!" 

"It wasn't magic, TK," Sora replied. "From what I know, this guy is supposed to be a puppet. It's more likely that he's using some sort of strings to control the blasts." 

"Kind of like a puppet master?" Kari asked. 

"Exactly, but there's absolutely no telling what kind of strings he's using to control the movement of the blasts. It's as if he were psychic. He's been able to keep track and predict every attack our digimon make." 

"That's not good!" TK said. 

"Are you okay, Angemon?" Angewomon asked 

"Yes, but he suddenly stopped time with those strings! I barely was able to keep up with them!" 

"His ability to stop time will throw us off track. We better becareful," replied Birdramon. 

"I see him! Over there!" Angemon exclaimed. "Follow me!" 

With tht said, the trio disappeared and this caught Puppetmon completely offguard. 

"Augh! They disappeared! Time to bust out the-" 

Just as he was about to summon his strings, the trio appeared around him at all sides. There was nowhere for Puppetmon to retreat or even hide. He was screwed if they had attacked him at once. 

"They're so close already! It will take me too much time to use my strings! Here goes nothing! Stop!" 

The mega quickly summoned his strings and they managed to wrap themselves around the three digimon unexpectedly. Time had suddenly stopped and they were unable to move. This allowed Puppetmon time to move out and find himself a hiding spot, while his strings were still in good use. 

"I've gotta hide behind the rocks and attack while they're confused!" 

Puppetmon goes hiding behind several rock formations and turned to see that his string effects had worn off. The trio were confused and looked around for their enemy. 

"Damn! We've just lost him again!" Angemon exclaimed. "Where is he?!" 

"There! Over toward those rock formations!" Birdramon cried out. 

_"Heh. You just feel for my trap, idiots,"_ Puppetmon thought. 

As soon as the digimon were about to attack, Puppetmon pulls out a ball of string and tosses it out towards the trio. The ball launches and spreads out as if it were a spiderweb. Much like a spiderweb, the trio were caught in it like flies and struggled to break free. 

"Uh! I can't move!" Angewomon said. 

"It's as if we're caught in some sort of spiderweb," muttered Birdramon. "How can we break free?!" 

"It's useless. I can't even bust out any type of energy to break free," Angemon said. "TK..." 

"Oh no, Angemon!" 

"Whew. I thought I'd never had to use telekinesis. One of my hidden abilities. Nobody ever knew I had such a technique," Puppetmon said. "I'm not surprised it's worked on such weaklings. I wonder who they are and how did they know where I was without scouters?" 

Puppetmon turned around as he was looking towards a tall tree. A devious idea crept upon the mega's mind as he was playing an attack on the three paralyzed digimon. 

"Alright, now we're going to have some fun now! How about a little game of tag? Let me just find a good tagging stick." 

Meanwhile, the battle was watched upon by none other than the other Demon Corp members. Metal Tyrannus flew back to his comrades and watched the battle take place. 

"Wow, who would have thought of digimon like these?" Marine Devilin asked. 

"No kidding. Those squirts measured over 10,000," replied Skull Satan. 

"Just look at Puppetmon out there. He must be enjoying himself," said Metal Tyrannus. "This is the first time I've ever seen him use telekinesis. He's never had to use it even against other megas before." 

"Beings who can raise their battle power without changing forms are quite rare these days," replied Marine Devilin. 

"Yeah! You've got some interesting friends, Yamato! Why didn't you tell us that your old friends had digimon who never really needed to digivolve to gain more battle power?" Metal Tyrannus asked. "I'm really curious to know." 

"Ugh, those morons!" Matt muttered. "I should have told their pathetic digimon to beware of his psychic powers and they're attacking him head-on! An amateur mistake on their parts!" 

Puppetmon went over towards a tree and used his psychic strings to pull it from the ground. He ripped at it's roots and sharpened it into a gigantic toothpick-like weapon. He turns and prepares to aim it for the children. 

"Heh! What's wrong? You better run, or this this thing will impale ya!" 

"No! Angemon! You have to get out of there!" TK cried out. 

"TK! They can't move! Puppetmon is using those psychic strings of his to paralyze them! There's nothing we can do!" 

"Oh yeah there is! Look!" Kari cried out. 

The children looked up to see Lillymon and Altur Kabuterimon flying out from the skylines. Then, they turned to see Zudomon emerging from a pond. 

"Yay! They're here! But I don't see Mimi, Joe or Izzy," TK stated. 

"We left them back," Zudomon replied. 

"We couldn't risking bringing them here," Lillymon said. "So, are these the Demon creeps?" 

"Yeah! That toy puppet just put our digimon into strings and they're too paralyzed to move!" Kari exclaimed. 

"Psychic strings? I've heard about this technique," Altur Kabuterimon said. "They're very difficult to overcome." 

"So, some more playmates?" Puppetmon asked. "Good, more fun for me then!" 

"Who the heck are these guys?" Skull Satan asked. 

"I'm sure they're more children here," Marine Devilin. "I was told that there were eight children spotted in the digital world. They must be the Digi-Destined which Lord Burizalor has been imforming us about." 

"Well, whoever they are, this ought to be interesting," Metal Tyrannus muttered. _"After I dispose of Yamato's pet, then I'll have some fun with the kiddie's digimon."_

"Hey, Skull Satan, I bet you twenty hundred digi-dollars that Puppetmon kicks all their asses," Marine Devilin said. 

"You're one!" 

"Put me into your bet guys. I'll put my land and terrority on the line," stated Metal Tyrannus. 

"I'll put my chocolate candy bars on the line!" Skull Satan replied. 

"The bet is on! Let's just see the outcome of this battle. It shouldn't last any longer. It better not." 

"Let's see what you punks are made of!" Puppetmon cried out. "Give me everything you got!" 

"Flower Cannon!" 

"Vulcan's Hammer!" 

"Horn Buster!" 

The three attacks went crashing down on Puppetmon, but the mega managed to cancel them out with his hammer. 

"Now it's my turn! Bullet Hammer!" 

The mega brings out his hammer once again and shoots out multiple shots towards the three ultimates. Lillymon was fortunate enough to dodge them, but the other two were caught in the shots. 

"Altur Kabuterimon! Zudomon!" the fairy digimon exclaimed. 

"Ha! Ha! Tag you're it!" Puppetmon laughed. "So, I missed the little fairy, huh? Don't worry, you'll be next!" 

With that said, Puppetmon flies up towards Lillymon and quickly catches her offguard with a hammer shot. Lillymon goes plummeting down after taking a devastating hammer shot to her gut. With the three arrivals put down, Puppetmon turns his attention over towards his paralyzed victims. 

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah! I was going to introduce you to my little wooden friend!" 

"Oh man! He put those three down quickly and easily!" Kari said. "What are we going to do?" 

"C'mon, Angemon! There just has to be a miracle," TK muttered. 

Puppetmon levitates down and puts his hands over the marionette-controlled tree. 

"Still can't move, huh? Tell you what then, I'll take care of one of you right now. Then, I'll use a different psychic power to play with the other two…nice and slow!" 

"NO! Damn! I still can't move!" Birdramon muttered. 

"Angemon! Can't you do something?!" Angewomon asked. 

"No…My…my nerves are all numb…" 

"Ha! Playtime is over! Now you're about to go to digimon limbo!" 

As soon as he said that, Puppetmon throws the tree over towards the trio. With the tree coming ever closer, Puppetmon stood laughing maniacally. TK and Kari covered their eyes as Sora looked on to see a movement of light pass through Puppetmon. The mega stood frozen. The tree stopped from beginning it's impalement to the digimon. It fell lifeless to the ground, which allowed the trio to fly down to the children. 

"You guys can move again! Yay!" TK exclaimed. 

"But how can you guys move? We just saw you frozen moments ago," Sora said. "Wait…I remember now…Matt is still here, which means…" 

Matt walked over to a frozen Puppetmon with Metal Garurumon appearing on another side. Puppetmon's head cleanly slid off as his body fell to the ground. The children gasped as they realized that Metal Garurumon had decapitated Puppetmon. The Demon Corps were quite shocked by these turn of events. Puppetmon's head turned as it faced Matt. 

"No! That's not…fair, Yamato! This game was between me and those weaklings!" 

"Well, Puppetmon! Too bad that I never agreed to your rules! Remember, nothing is fair in battle!" 

"Heh…I never thought I'd be killed by a stupid human and his pet like you two…It really ticks me off." 

"Ah, poor Puppetmon." 

With that said, Metal Garurumon shoots down a beam of ice towards Puppetmon's head and blew it away into data. 

"Whew! I never thought we'd be saved by you!" Sora said. "Thank you, Matt!" 

"Yeah, thanks big brother," replied TK. 

"You think I did this to save you? Don't make me sick! It was just a perfect chance to do away with this pathetic excuse," Matt replied. "That's all. Nothing more." 

"Ah, man! Puppetmon has been defeated! There goes my chocolate!" Skull Satan said. 

"I know. What a tragedy," replied Marine Devilin. 

"No kidding. Without the five of us together, our fighting pose just wouldn't look awesome," Metal Tyrannis said. "We'll just have to get Piedmon to get us to do a different pose for the four of us." 

"Alright! Let's decide who is going to make spit shine out of those three runts and their digimon!" Skull Satan stated. 

"Sure, but remember that I have Metal Garurumon," Metal Tyrannus said. 

"ROSHAMBO!!!" 

"Man! These guys don't know when to take things seriously," said Kari. 

"We better keep our guard up. If Puppetmon was tough, then we're going to have our hands full with these guys," Sora said. 

"Yes, now the real hell begins," Matt muttered. 

Puppetmon has been put out commission, but who will face the other Digi-Destined? We know that Metal Garurumon takes on Metal Tyrannus. But at what price will he pay once tangling with the largest member of the Demon Corps? Tai! Agumon! You guys better hurry before there's a large number of casualities! 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

Matt: So, the real hell begins. 

Metal Garurumon: So, it's you and me then? 

Metal Tyrannus: Get ready to meet your maker! Demon Special Corps member, Metal Tyrannus! 

Sora: Look at Metal Garurumon go! 

TK: I think we're in deep trouble if Metal Tyrannus can take on full ice beams. 

Metal Tyrannus: Is that the best your pet has? Well, then, I guess it's time I demonstrate how to use real power on the battlefield! 

Kari: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode thirty-four! 

**The Real Battle Begins! Metal Garurumon vs Metal Tyrannus!**

Matt: Don't miss it! 

******************************************************* 

Coral: Did you enjoy the fic? That was so cool, but I wonder how SSJ4T is holding up. 

[SSJ4T does as much as he can while fending off an angry Pikkan. Hiei simply walks off.] 

Coral: Well, they're certainly getting along. 

Pikkan: I'm going to f**king kill you for separating me from Jeri! You die! 

SSJ4T: You like her! 

Pikkan: I don't like her! 

SSJ4T: Then why are you all red on the face? 

Pikkan: It's the sun, you f**king moron! 

SSJ4T: How the hell can you get sun burned on a rainy day? Must be an alterian trait. 

Coral: Wow, aren't they getting along well? I've been informed that a fellow fic author by the name of DarkWarrior will be our next guest. And who knows, maybe we'll have a second guest along the way! Until then, cheers! 

*********************************************************** 


	15. The Real Hell Begins! Metal Garurumon vs...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X and Max, because max acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. Coral, Skull Satan, Marine Devilin, Metal Tyrannus and Burizalor are created characters of mine and I won't let anyone use them without my permission. 

SSJ4T: Hey, all! It's been a rough few days. I've managed to find some of my old fics to the Burizalor saga and I've started to modify them. You'll be expecting tons of updates to this saga throughout the month. There's a good chance that I might finish it before this month even ends. 

Coral: That's good news, so why don't we bring out our guest? 

DarkWarrior: I'm already here, guys. 

SSJ4T: This happens to be one of my loyal fic followers. I've also helped him quite a bit on his fanfic series. 

DarkWarrior: It's based off the anime characters and they are placed in a comicbook storyline according to the Infinite Crisis series. You'll see anime characters from just about every popular series. 

SSJ4T: That includes characters from Tenchi, Sailor Moon, Digimon, Dragonball Z, Yu Yu Hakusho, Cardcaptor Sakura and much more! 

Coral: Talk about packing a lot of characters into one series. 

DarkWarrior: It's a good read. You might want to read it. 

Coral: I think I just might consider that. But, damn, that's a lot of work! 

SSJ4T: Anyway, enjoy the fic! It's down to Metal Garurumon vs Metal Tyrannus! Check it out! 

*********************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**The Real Battle Begins! Metal Garurumon vs Metal Tyrannus!**

"Ah, man! Puppetmon has been defeated! There goes my chocolate!" Skull Satan said. 

"I know. What a tragedy," replied Marine Devilin. 

"No kidding. Without the five of us together, our fighting pose just wouldn't look awesome," Metal Tyrannis said. "We'll just have to get Piedmon to get us to do a different pose for the four of us." 

"Alright! Let's decide who is going to make spit shine out of those three runts and their digimon!" Skull Satan stated. 

"Sure, but remember that I have Metal Garurumon," Metal Tyrannus said. 

"ROSHAMBO!!!" 

"Man! These guys don't know when to take things seriously," said Kari. 

"We better keep our guard up. If Puppetmon was tough, then we're going to have our hands full with these guys," Sora said. 

"Yes, now the real hell begins," Matt muttered. 

As soon as he said that, the largest member of the Demon Corps came walking across the battlefield with an arrogant smirk on his face. He stops and faced off against Metal Garurumon. 

"Okay, dude! Now it's our turn!" 

"Good. I've been anticipating this ever since I got a glimpse of you. You sure do talk, but can you back it up?" 

"Well, Yamato. It depends how much training your pet has been enduring. If he's managed to wipe the floor with Metalseadramon, Machinedramon and Puppetmon, then maybe he does have a chance to stand toe to toe with me. Oh, and by the way...if your five little punks want to help, let 'em rip! It's anything goes!" 

"Hey! Make sure you don't kill those weaklings," Skull Satan said. 

"Otherwise you're off the bowling team," replied Marine Devilin. "Got that?" 

"Hey! No problem! I'll just have a little fun with 'em! Don't worry, it's Yamato's digimon that I'm really gunning for!" 

"Grr. Those jerks! Are they actually mocking us?" Sora asked. 

"What nerve. They actually think that they have any right to overlook us?" Angemon muttered. 

Lillymon, Zudomon and Altur Kabuterimon rose to their feet as they looked over to see Metal Garurumon and Metal Tyrannus facing each other off on the battlefield. 

_"If Puppetmon was able to give us a hard time, I don't want to imagine how incredibly powerful Metal Tyrannus could turn out. Metal Garurumon better be on his guard,"_ Angewomon thought. 

"Alright! It's time to settle this! Demon...Special Corps! Metal Tyrannus!" 

As soon as he said that, the monster stood in a rather spontaneous pose. He stood on one leg and stretched out his other leg as if he were a flamingo. The Digi-Destined looked on with dumbfounded looks on their faces. However, Matt was more than ready to go. He turned to see that Metal Garurumon was collecting an enormous amount of ki energy. The ground immediately started to shake due to the mega's rising power. The Digi-Destined jumped back as their partners shielded them from the rising winds. The ground started to cave under Metal Garurumon's feet as the power up continued. Metal Tyrannus picked up the mega's power up through his scouter and had a surprised look. 

"Hey! Metal Garurumon's battle power is at 20,000 and it's still rising!" Skull Satan stated. 

"Whoa, I wonder what kind of vitamins our good ol' friend has been taking," replied Marine Devilin. 

Suddenly, Metal Garurumon lunges out towards his adversary with newfound speed. Metal Tyrannus couldn't even move a single muscle as the mega came flying towards him. He barely blinked as Metal Garurumon clobbered the monster across the face with a claw slash. The mega blitzes above Metal Tyrannus and bounces right back to dive down towards his head. Metal Garurumon clobbers him in the back of the head. As Metal Tyrannus fell down, Metal Garurumon came down and embedded his claws and tore through his adversary's chest armor. The wolf snares Metal Tyrannus by his leg and starts swinging him around. He throws him and watches the metal beast crashing through a small rock ledge. Metal Garurumon quickly gathers more energy through his mouth. He opens and releases a massive ice blast that shook the core of the battlefield. 

"Get down! Everyone!" Angemon exclaimed. 

The digimon grabbed the children and took them down. The ice blast came shooting towards the rock debris and instantly caught it in a massive explosion. The explosion was so enormous that it rose up into a mushroom-like cloud. 

"It's not over yet, Metal Garurumon! Time to put the finishing touches!" 

With that said, Metal Garurumon puts more power into the blast watches it explode with more power. This was the only way to really put a dent into Metal Tyrannus and prevent him from rising up. The smoke started to settle down as the digimon looked forward with surprised looks. 

"Is it over?" TK asked. 

"I think so. What you sense Angemon?" asked Lillymon. 

"H-He did it," the angel replied. 

Metal Garurumon stood his ground while panting heavily. He had used everything within his power to bring forth such a tremendous force. 

"I'm amazed! He settled that in just one blow," Altur Kabuterimon said. 

"I've got to admit it," Sora said. "Matt maybe a jerk, but his digimon never stops to amaze me." 

"No kidding! My brother did it! He and Metal Garurumon are awesome!" TK exclaimed. 

"If he knew that Metal Garurumon would have created such a massive blast, why couldn't he have sent us to the way of the dinosaurs?" asked Kari. 

Even Marine Devilin and Skull Satan were amazed by the turn of events. They never knew that Metal Garurumon would have created such a massive blast from out of nowhere. 

"Whoa! That was close!" Marine Devilin commented. 

Suddenly, Metal Garurumon felt a rising power coming out from the smoke. Matt noticed the look off of his digimon's face and was starting to worry. 

"Metal Garurumon?" 

"It's not possible..." 

Even the other digimon felt the same power which Metal Garurumon was picking up. It was definitely from the metal beast. 

"A..A ki. He's still alive after all of that, he's still alive!" Angemon said. 

"No! There's no way he could have survived..." TK muttered nervously. 

As soon as the smoke cleared away, a large figure was standing amongst the heavy somg. It was definitely Metal Tyrannus. Everything was unscratched with the exception of his chest. He has scars all over his chest and his battle armor was decimated. He still sported that same confident grin. 

"Hi, there." 

Metal Garurumon couldn't believe his eyes. Matt was stunned beyond belief and the children were about to wet their pants. 

"He survived the blast! We're screwed," Zudomon muttered. 

"He isn't even wounded...in the slightest bit!" Angemon said. 

"Ha. Ha. That's enough warm up for me! Now it's my turn guys." 

"Ugh! Man, you know how long it's going to take to wash all of this crap from my moist skin?!" Marine Devilin asked. 

"Complain all you want! At least, you got skin," muttered Skull Satan. 

"This is insane! Now how are we ever going to get the digicores from these numskulls?" Sora asked. 

Just then, Metal Tyrannus was gaining his second wind as he jumped up and flew over towards a weakened Metal Garurumon. Matt gasped as he watched his digimon take a massive blow to the head as a result of a knee. Metal Garurumon goes flying backwards with a busted mouth. The digimon stood their ground while watching the carnage ensuing. 

Metal Tyrannus smirks as he watched his adversary go flying back from the massive blow to the mouth. The wolf managed to recover as he regained his senses. He flips backward and bounces back over towards Metal Tyrannus. The metal beast was well aware of Metal Garurumon's direct attack and put up his elbows. Metal Garurumon started clawing at Metal Tyrannus with tremendous blows. However, Metal Tyrannus was capable of blocking out every attack that Metal Garurumon makes. Matt and the other Digi-Destined watched on with anticipation. 

Metal Garurumon was not landing a single hit on Metal Tyrannus. However, the metal beast was putting up an awesome display of defense against his aggressor. 

"Hey! Pretty sweet!" Metal Tyrannus exclaimed. "You're better than I thought!" 

Metal Tyrannus saw an opening and executes a devastating elbow shot to the back of Metal Garurumon's head. The wolf fell face-first on the ground and was apparently put out. Metal Tyrannus made sure of this as he went for another elbow drop. Metal Garurumon saw this coming and jumps away. The wolf goes soaring off into the skylines. Metal Tyrannus smirks and goes following his adversary with little effort. Metal Garurumon blitzes upwards and looks down to find Metal Tyrannus hot on his trail. The wolf fires away an ice blast, which Metal Tyrannus easily dodged. 

"Speed up time!" Metal Tyrannus cried out. 

With that said, Metal Tyrannus was immediately right in front of Metal Garurumon. The wolf was taken back by the monster's speed. Metal Tyrannus spins back and executes a kick sending Metal Garurumon plummeting through a neighboring lake. Metal Tyrannus looked down at the lake as he chuckled. 

The Digi-Destined looked on with anticipation for the mega to rise out from the watery deep. With luck on his side, Metal Garurumon was swimming through the watery deep and plunges right through the water's surface. He goes soaring up and collides with Metal Tyrannus' chest. Metal Garurumon held him high for a short moment and pummels him with more gut shots. Suddenly, Metal Tyrannus recovers from the threshold and hoists Metal Garurumon over his head. The metal beast takes Metal Garurumon down with him sends him plummeting to the ground below. Matt jumped back from the impact and was worrying like never before. His digimon was dominating the likes of other megas, yet this ultimate was easily disposing of the wolf. 

"This doesn't look good afterall, TK! He's going to be taken apart by this creep!" Kari said. 

"C'mon, Metal Garurumon! You've got to get up from this!" 

Metal Tyrannus stood over the deep hole he had created. Metal Garurumon was stuck headfirst through the crater. He struggled to break free but to no avail. 

"Hey, you okay there, dude?" 

Metal Tyrannus picks Metal Garurumon up by his legs and holds him up high as if he were a prized possession. 

"You didn't die already, did you?" 

With that said, Metal Garurumon came right back to life and shot a blast at Metal Tyrannus' face. The blast knocked the metal beast back and it looked like he was out unconscious. Metal Garurumon lands on his feet. His face was busted open and his body was aching like never before. He panted to himself. 

"He did it?" TK pondered. 

"C'mon. Just stay down. Stay down," Matt muttered. 

Unfortunately, much to Matt's surprise, Metal Tyrannus hops back to his feet with that same grin. The metal beast was sporting a busted face after the pummeling he had taken. 

"Heh. Alright, now that's what I'm talking about!" Metal Tyrannus exclaimed. "That's the spirit!" 

The Digi-Destined looked on with surprise at the metal beast's resilience. Matt and Metal Garurumon feared for the worst. They threw everything that they had to put down this massive titan, but nothing came to close to putting him out of his comission. 

"Heh. Heh. I don't think Yamato's pet has anything left in his arsenal," stated Skull Satan. 

"I'll give him another minute or so until he collapses," Marine Devilin replied. 

Metal Tyrannus stood up and pops his neck to relieve himself from the strain. The wolf was barely able to stand, let alone focus on his opponent. 

"I'll give you bonus points for lasting this long with me, dude," Metal Tyrannus stated. "It's too bad that I have to kill you and stuff like that. I should have more fun with you instead." 

_"No! I never thought that his guy would be this strong!"_ Matt thought. _"It looks like we'll be facing death's doors at any moment from now."_

"Alright then! Here it comes!" Metal Tyrannus exclaimed. 

_"If Matt and Metal Garurumon are through, then we're next! I never thought I'd be considered deceased after not growing up to venture into adult life. This really sucks,"_ Sora thought. 

"Nothing else matters guys!" Angemon exclaimed. "We have to charge and save Metal Garurumon!" 

"Right!" 

_"Just hang in there, big brother! Our digimon are coming to the rescue!"_

Metal Garurumon takes a pounding from Metal Tyrannus. It would seem that the battle with the Demon Corps has taken a turn for the worse. Will the Digi-Destined stand their ground and help out Matt before Metal Tyrannus finishes the valiant wolf mega off? Hurry up, Tai! Your friends are desperate of your help right about now! 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

Matt: Huh? Why are your digimon even helping Metal Garurumon?! 

Sora: You rather see your own partner die? Sorry, but we work as a unit! 

TK: Let's go, Angemon! We've got a bully to takedown! 

Metal Tyrannus: So, you punny little squirts want to a piece of me? 

Angewomon: Who's he calling us squirts for? 

Kari: Tai! Where are you?! We really need you! 

X: Since I've been absent I'll do the honors here. Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode thirty-five! 

**Metal Tyrannus, The Unstoppable! No Refuge from his Rampage!**

Metal Tyrannus: You don't want to miss the chance to see me kick their ass! 

*************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: Now that's some good action and there's more to come! 

Coral: This is a good way to dedicate both DBZ and Digimon. I'm getting a kick out of it. 

DarkWarrior: Thanks for inviting me, guys. 

SSJ4T: No prob, man. Be sure to get the last chapter up. 

Coral: Our next guest will be another fic author and loyal reader of the Fusion series, max acorn. He's the creator of the D3 series and of the character, Max Kamiya. 

SSJ4T: I can't wait until Max comes back on the next show. Anyway, the series is just getting heated up. 

Coral: Until next time, peace out homies! 

************************************************************************************** 


	16. Metal Tyrannus, the Unstoppable! No Refu...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X and Max, because max acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. Coral, Skull Satan, Marine Devilin, Metal Tyrannus and Burizalor are created characters of mine and I won't let anyone use them without my permission. 

SSJ4T: Hey, welcome back! Our guests today is another fic author and loyal reader of the Fusion series! Here's the creator behind the D3 series! Max Acorn! 

MA: Just call me, MA. 

Max: Or you'll be cruising for a bruising. 

Coral: You leave that job for me. 

SSJ4T: You two sure love to pick on me! 

Coral & Max: So?! It's really damn funny when we do! 

SSJ4T: Oh lord… 

MA: I can't wait for ya to show the fic! The saga is getting intense, dude. 

SSJ4T: it gets even better, cause Tai should arrive by the next chapter. Anyway, that's enough rambling from me. On with the fic, already! 

*********************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**Metal Tyrannus, The Unstoppable! No Refuge from his Rampage!**

The Digi-Destined looked on with surprise at the metal beast's resilience. Matt and Metal Garurumon feared for the worst. They had thrown everything that they had to put down this massive titan, but nothing came to close to putting him out of his commission. 

"Heh. Heh. I don't think Yamato's pet has anything left in his arsenal," stated Skull Satan. 

"I'll give him another minute or so until he collapses," Marine Devilin replied. 

Metal Tyrannus stood up and pops his neck to relieve himself from the strain. The wolf was barely able to stand, let alone focus on his opponent. 

"I'll give you bonus points for lasting this long with me, dude," Metal Tyrannus stated. "It's too bad that I have to kill you and stuff like that. I should have more fun with you instead." 

_"No! I never thought that his guy would be this strong!"_ Matt thought. _"It looks like we'll be facing death's doors at any moment from now."_

"Alright then! Here it comes!" Metal Tyrannus exclaimed. 

_"If Matt and Metal Garurumon are through, then we're next! I never thought I'd be considered deceased after not growing up to venture into adult life. This really sucks,"_ Sora thought. 

"Nothing else matters guys!" Angemon exclaimed. "We have to charge and save Metal Garurumon!" 

"Right!" 

_"Just hang in there, big brother! Our digimon are coming to the rescue!"_

Metal Tyrannus stands on one leg and calls out for his next attack. Metal Garurumon prepared himself for the worst possible outcome from his adversary. Matt could only shudder to think how much more possible damage could his partner withstand. His thoughts were interrupted as the loud-mouthed titan started speaking. 

"Alright, wolfie! Here comes the end!" 

"Now! We've gotta attack him now!" Angewomon said. "Metal Garurumon doesn't have the strength left to dodge!" 

"You heard her guys! This is it! We've got to save him for my brother's sakes!" TK said. 

"We're on it!" they exclaimed. 

Matt shielded his eyes as Metal Tyrannus opened his mouth to prepare for a devastating blast to finish off the wolf mega. 

"Nuclear Laser!!" 

With that said, Metal Tyrannus fires out a devastating large mouth blast that shook the foundation of the battlefield. Angemon and Angewomon flew out with their other four allies. The blast came ever so closer towards Metal Garurumon. The mega watched as his life started flashing before his very own eyes. Suddenly, Metal Tyrannus was shot in the back of the head with several scattered shots. This resulted in the blast to go off course. The angels took this opportunity to push Metal Garurumon away from death's doors. The children looked on as the blast went hurtling through the nearby lake and collided with a small island. Within seconds, the island exploded into a massive explosion. The explosion shook the core of the battlefield. All of this came from a single mouth blast. 

The angels laid themselves on top of Metal Garurumon to shield him from the debris. The other digimon shielded the children. The explosion was settling as did the massive smog. 

"Thank you, Angemon...Angewomon," Metal Garurumon muttered. "You saved my life.." 

"Wow! That's a relief! We saved Gabumon!" TK cheered. 

"What the hell was that for?!" Matt exclaimed. 

"Hey! Don't get all venomous towards your brother, Matt!" Sora stated. "His digimon saved your's life. If it wasn't for him, then Metal Garurumon would have been wasted!" 

"Plus, don't forget that Lillymon, Zudomon, Altur Kabuterimon and Birdramon stopped that metal bully," Kari said. 

"Idiots. If those two had the time to save Metal Garurumon, then why didn't they attack him instead?!" Matt asked willingly. 

"Chill out, brother. You and Gabumon come first. We're here to look out for one another." 

"Ugh. Sentimentality makes me puke." 

As the smoke cleared, the once small island was now a massive crater in the middle of the lake. The water started pouring through the crater. The digimon peered over to the lake with disbelief. 

_"Th-That blast warped the planet,"_ Birdramon thought. _"Wh-What power he had.."_

"What?! He's getting up!" Lillymon exclaimed. 

"Doesn't surprise me. He's more than we together can handle," replied Zudomon. 

Metal Tyrannus rose up to his feet and slowly dusted himself. He chuckled to himself. 

"Not a bad sneak attack, little dudes. You managed to blast my head so hard that you slammed my mouth shut." 

The titan turned around as he opened his bloody mouth. He was missing numerous teeth, which made him even more hideous than before. He seemed to be smiling, yet he was very enraged at what the four team group did to him. 

"And just look at my teeth. It kind of makes me mad, you know..." 

"Damn! We've only managed to knock out several of his mouth with our combined efforts?!" Altur Kabuterimon said. "We're screwed...royally... 

"Hey, Marine Devilin! Skull Satan! Dudes! Let me do these six little shrimps in too, okay?" 

"Hmph, figures," Skull Satan. "He never stops having fun." 

"Fine! Do whatever you want then! But if you don't finish these weaklings off in five minutes, then no television for a week!" 

"Okay! Well, it looks like I'll have to finish you runts off. I would really hate missing all of my Saturday morning cartoons." 

"TK. We're going to help the others," Angemon said. 

"You look after Metal Garurumon from here," replied Angewomon. "We're off!" 

"Becareful!" 

The angels flew off towards where the other four were standing. Metal Tyrannus was preparing to make his next attack on the six-team. Suddenly, Metal Tyrannus launched himself over at Zudomon and delivers a clothesline to take him down. Lillymon flew over to attempt a sneak-attack. However, Metal Tyrannus slaps Lillymon away with his clawed fists. The titan fades over towards Birdramon and Altur Kabuterimon. He clobbers them with a double shot laser attack. The angels were horrified at how easily the titan took down all four digimon. 

"Lillymon! Altur Kabuterimon!" 

"Zudomon! Birdramon!" 

"I don't believe this!" Sora exclaimed. "He took them all down easily! He was just one digimon against the four of them!" 

"Man, I hope Angemon and Angewomon know what they're doing," TK said. 

"We have to believe in them," replied Kari. 

"I'm afraid that won't be enough to save them," Matt stated. "Metal Tyrannus is leagues above our digimon. He's been clobbering megas for many years." 

"But he's just an ultimate," Sora said. 

"It doesn't matter. His fighting experience has allowed him to step over many boundaries. Thus, all of that experience has allowed him to increase his power. He doesn't even have to digivolve to get stronger. It happens to any digimon, but only those of true battle spirit." 

"Whoa, really?" TK said. "I wonder if Angemon is made of that same battle spirit." 

"He should be, but don't give your hopes high, kid." 

_"C'mon, Angemon! You can do it! I believe in you!"_ TK said in thought. 

"Go get him, Angewomon!" said Kari. 

"Are you ready, Angewomon?" 

"As I ever will be, Angemon." 

"Let's do this!" 

************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, Veedramon had departed from Gennai's to give a helping hand to the Digi-Destined in their combat against the Demon Corps. However, for some apparent reason, he was turning back towards Gennai's hideout location. Something had come across the dragon warrior's mind. He had a startling revelation of the evil one would soon endanger the dying elder. 

_"Forgive me earth children, but my first priority is to protect Gennai. I'm afraid I must leave this battle to you. I fear that the evil one will soon endanger the life of him."_

************************************************************************************ 

Back on the battlefield, the angels were not doing very well from the start. Metal Tyrannus had powered up a massive power-up, which sent them both flying back. 

"Are you alright, Angemon?" 

"Just fine. Let's not take our eyes off of him!" 

"I say we give him our best attacks!" 

"You got it! Hand of Fate! Hi-ya!" 

"Celestial Arrow!" 

The double shot attack merged into a single blast. The blast came ever so closer towards the titan, but Metal Tyrannus easily blew it away with his breath. The blast came hurtling back to the angels. They jumped away and watched blast penetrate through the ground. Suddenly, they felt a quick surge of movement from behind. They turned and were give chops to their necks. The duo plummeted to the ground as the situation became much worse. 

"Angewomon! Get up!" 

"You can't lose, Angemon! You just can't! We're counting on you two before Tai gets here!" 

************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, the set of the four digicores were scattered across the ground. There were two seperate shadows looming over them with gazing eyes. Those shadows belonged to Piedmon and Burizalor. A smile crept across the evil one's face as he kneeled in front of them. He could see his reflection from them. Piedmon nods his head in approval. 

"Here are the four digicores as you requested my lord." 

"Excellent, Mr. Piedmon. You brought me the digicores so quickly. You have perfect timing. I was wise to summon the Demon Special Corps afterall." 

"I'm honored, Lord Burizalor." 

"At last, I will have eternal life. It makes me full of unspeakable joy!" 

"Lord Burizalor, let me honor you with the dance of joy." 

With that said, Piedmon started putting out his hands and put up a dance, which was considered classy yet cheesy. Even Burizalor wasn't buying into the clown's dance act. He shrugged it off. 

"Uh, why not save that for a later time, Mr. Piedmon?" 

"Yes, you're right." 

"Oh, come now. Don't tell me that I hurt your feelings. I'd never thought that my dream would become a reality. Absolute perfection is at my grasp!" 

"You're right, Lord Burizalor. I don't know what came over me. This is your glorious moment." 

"Now! Let us begin!" 

Burizalor stood above the four digicores and was just about ready to summon forth the power from the four digicores. The very same orbs, which contained the powers of the four holy beasts would now belong to the dark overlord. 

"Now even my heart is pounding! Prepare to witness the birth of the eternal ruler of two universes! Digital Cores! Give me eternal life! I request that from you!" 

"Yes! The time has now arrived! Long live, Lord Burizalor! Ruler of the digital universe and future king of the human world!" 

Despite what Burizalor has said, nothing has appeared to be happening. The digicores were not responding to the overlord's request. Something must be wrong. Burizalor stood with a dumbfounded look. 

"So, did anything happen yet?" Piedmon asked. "Are you immortal, my lord?" 

"N-No. I don't think so...But why?" 

Just then, Burizalor has remembered what one of them villagers had told him. It definitely had something to do with the digicore's limitations. 

_"Even if you gathered all the digicores, y-you wouldn't be able to get your wish anyway. There's no guarantee that the power will come to your slimy hands..."_

"Damn! That cursed coward said I wouldn't be guaranteed of such a wish?! I simply thought that he was being bitter. I should have taken that damn fool's word! He said that 'you wouldn't be able to'. That would be me! Then there must be some kind of code! A secret code that these villagers would know! A password?! Then there has to be an arrangement of the cores! We must force a native to tell us! Ugh, but we've already killed most of them...surely there must be one left." 

Burizalor turned his scouter on and began to pick up several large readings. 

"Th-This reading is Yamato's group of brats! P-Perhaps they know where a native might be..." 

"Wait, my lord! Then I have to tell my men to stop their attack on the Chosen Children!" 

"Oh, the Chosen Children? Wait, I've got another reading. Piedmon, look at Point 987463! There are two ki readings that are unmistakably from natives and a third one rapidly approaching that point. It would seem that we have found the last hiding place of our humble hosts." 

"Fine. Then I'll go and force them to tell us how to grant the wish!" 

"No, Mr. Piedmon. I shall do this alone. In fact, I am accustomed to dealing with these people. Mr. Piedmon, I ask you to stay and guard the digicores." 

"Yes, sir. Leave it to me!" 

As soon as Piedmon saluted the evil one, Burizalor hopped into his hovercraft and flew off towards the direction leading to the last refuge of the native's home. This would be towards none other than Gennai. The situation was now dire. 

"Yes! No time to delay! Everybody will be kissing my feet once I become immortal!" 

What everyone throughout the digital universe dreaded has become reality. Burizalor has discovered the existance of Gennai. At nearly unimaginable speed, his hover unit was homing in on his target. He would get there no longer than an hour. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back on the battlefield, the fight wasn't looking very well for the angel duo. The children could only look on with horror as the unconscious digimon reverted back to their rookie forms. It was down to Angemon and Angewomon to take the metallic titan. 

"Look out above you, Angemon!" 

"Angewomon! Behind you!" 

The duo turned as Metal Tyrannus was shooting down a massive shower of ki blasts, which penetrated through the ground effortlessly. They dodged every single shots. Metal Tyrannus continued his relentless attack. 

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Take that, and that! You two can't escape me!" 

"Angewomon! Look out!" 

"Damn! These shoots are difficult to dodge!" 

"Hey! I'm over here, dummies!" 

They turned to see Metal Tyrannus appearing in front of them. The titan delivers a double fist attack, which sent them both plummeting back. The angel duo landed face first on the dirt. 

"Oh no! They're too weakened from those blows!" Sora exclaimed. "We have to call them off until Tai gets here." 

"No! We're not giving up that easily. Right, Kari?" 

"You got it." 

"No! They've had enough! Call them off," Sora ordered. 

"No. We won't be defeated..." Angemon muttered under his breath. 

"That's right. I'm the partner of Hikari Kamiya...A Kamiya never quits.." 

"so, you two still have enough strength to trash talk?" Metal Tyrannus asked. "I don't know what part of the digital galazy you guys came from, but you've got more than I thought." 

"We won't let you defeat us!" exclaimed TK and Kari. "Attack now, Angemon! Angewomon!" 

"Wa! Ha! Ha! Tough luck that your pretty pets had to go against me!!" 

With that said, the angel duo came charing over at Metal Tyrannus. They went for a double team attack, but the titan easily saw them coming. Metal Tyrannus jumps up over them. Everything seemed to be going at rather slow motion. The other digimon looked on in horror at what was now about to take place. With great agility, the titan splits his legs apart and executes devastating kicks to the duo's side necks. There were sudden snaps heard as the children looked on with terror. The angel duo plummeted to the ground. They reverted back to Patamon and Gatomon. Their necks were literally broken and they could barely manage to stand. 

"Patamon!" 

"Gatomon!" 

Sora covered her eyes in disbelief at the grotesque sight. Matt could barely stand to look, yet managed to keep his eyes on Metal Tyrannus. TK and Kari rushed over to pull their digimon from the battlefield. 

"TK! Kari! No!" Sora exclaimed. 

Metal Tyrannus didn't bother with the children as he started to flex his muscled machine parts. Skull Satan picked up the official reading of the two fallen digimon. 

"Those two runts are just about gone. No energy left, mate" Skull Satan said. 

"Yeah. Broken necks will do that," Marine Devilin replied. 

"Patamon! Please, speak to me buddy." 

"They're barely alive, TK. I don't know how much longer they're going to hold up." 

"I can't lose you again, Patamon! I just can't!" 

"And here I thought they were getting better. I had high hopes for those two," Matt muttered. 

"Well, earth scum, that was about as boring as it gets," Metal Tyrannus said. "Lord Burizalor had to call us all the way out here for this crap? Oh well, I guess it's the nice time to kill them now." 

Suddenly, Metal Tyrannus felt an unknown ki source and looked up towards the skylines in curiosity. The other two Demon members turned to see a comet-like object landing onto the surface. 

"What's that?!" Skull Satan asked. 

"It's a ship!" 

"What is this, tourist season?!" 

The Demon Corps were very curious at this unexpected event. Who would arrive at such a moment. Even the digimon were quite fond of this. 

"It's a ship," Matt muttered. "Could it be him?" 

"And just what kind of damn spaceship was that?" pondered Metal Tyrannus. 

"It's them," Biyomon muttered. "Agumon..." 

"What?! My brother is here?!" Kari asked. "You guys! It's my brother and Agumon! They're finally here!" 

"Tai? Alright, it's about time," Sora said with delight. 

The ship landed and it's entrance door started to open up. Inside, Tai grabbed the bag of digimon medicine and placed it in his pant pockets. War Greymon was standing at the door's entrance with a determined look. He was ready for anything, especially an assault from the Demon Corps. Tai came walking outside in curiosity. 

**"Touchdown! We are now on Spiral Mountain planet!"**

"So this is Spiral Mountain? Wow, that mountain reminds me of those spiral Popsicles I used to snack on. I could go for now right about now." 

"Tai? Let's stick to our main objective." 

"Sorry, I just get a tad bit hungry at times like these. We have to find them quickly, War Greymon. Sora. Kari. TK. Mimi. Joe. Izzy. We can't forget everyone else who were harmed by Burizalor's goon squad." 

"I'm picking up several energy signals in one direction. I can't believe this place if full of guys with enormous kis. Patamon, Gatomon, Biyomon and the others are almost dead! The children are just about to meet death's doors soon. There's three huge ki close to here.." 

"Alright then, we're moving out to that direction." 

"The one with the three large ki?" 

"Yeah, that's it. That's where my sister and the others are! Don't worry guys, we're on our way!" 

Now Tai and War Greymon have finally arrived on Spiral Mountain! Becareful guys, you've got your hands full with this group of bad hanchos! Save your friends before Metal Tyrannus gets to them first! 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

Tai: Hey, guys! We're back! 

Kari: Yay! I knew you'd come! 

TK: YOu have to help our friends. That guy is just too strong! 

War Greymon: Don't worry. I'll take it from here? 

Sora: What kind of a chance does War Greymon have against him?! He's literally unbeatable, Tai! 

Tai: Just you wait and see. 

Metal Tyrannus: Another victim? Fine with me. Maybe you'll provide me with some decent entertainment, dude. 

Matt: Could it be true?! Is War Greymon the next digital warrior to become the chosen fused being after 10,000 digital millenias?! Does he and Tai share the common bond to pull off such a miracle?! 

TK: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode thirty-six! 

**Taichi and War Greymon Arrive! War Greymon, the next Legendary Warrior?!**

Tai: Don't miss our shining moment! 

*************************************************************************************** 

MA: Kick ass job, my friend! I can't wait till War Greymon finally kicks that creep's ass! 

Max: You know who I'm pulling for! Go, dad! 

SSJ4T: I was right. I'll definitely be done with this saga before school starts in September. 

Coral: So, putting out the Digimon Kaizer and Artifical Sagas shouldn't be that much of a problem either? 

SSJ4T: The first half of the Artifical Saga will be out before the beginning of September. Then, I'll work little a time towards the rewritten Virus Saga. 

MA: You keep up what damn good work! 

SSJ4T: I'll be looking forward to some more of the Daemon Saga. I hope you can get more chapters up before school starts. 

Coral: We're looking forward to a certain hero's return. 

Max: Aww, gee… 

Coral: You tell Keke I said what's up. 

Max: Will do. 

SSJ4T: We're wrapping this up! Next time, we'll be inviting the Sailor Senshi from Sailor Moon! Mmm, girls in mini-skirts… 

[Coral smashes her fist across his face. SSJ4T goes down hard with his eyes glazed over.] 

Coral: Damn pervert! This isn't a hentai segment! Ciao, everyone! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	17. Taichi and War Greymon Arrive! War Greym...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X and Max, because max acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. Coral, Skull Satan, Marine Devilin, Metal Tyrannus and Burizalor are created characters of mine and I won't let anyone use them without my permission. 

SSJ4T: Alright! Welcome to another edition of the Fusion series! Today's guests are… 

Coral: The Sailor Senshi. Don't even think about it. This won't turn into a hentai and I will make sure to that. 

Sailor Moon: Alright, who's this SSJ4T? 

Coral: Here he is. 

SSJ4T: Look! I'm not looking for any hentai! I swear to it! 

Sailor Mars: You better not. We're just here to watch the fic. 

Sailor Venus: This ought to be a good read. 

Sailor Mercury: I'll be sure to check grammar and spelling. 

Sailor Jupiter: Cut him some slack, he worked hard on this fic. We ought to read his fic and enjoy it. 

SSJ4T: That's what it's all about. Alright, that's what you readers should do. Read and enjoy the fic. 

*********************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**Taichi and War Greymon Arrive! War Greymon, the next Legendary Warrior?!**

The ship landed and it's entrance door started to open up. Inside, Tai grabbed the bag of digimon medicine and placed it in his pant pockets. War Greymon was standing at the door's entrance with a determined look. He was ready for anything, even an assault from the Demon Corps. Tai came walking outside in curiosity. 

**"Touchdown! We are now on Spiral Mountain planet!"**

"So this is Spiral Mountain? Wow, that mountain reminds me of those spiral popsicles I used to snack on. I could go for now right about now." 

"Tai? Let's stick to our main objective." 

"Sorry, I just get a tad bit hungry at times like these. We have to find them quickly, War Greymon. Sora. Kari. TK. Mimi. Joe. Izzy. We can't forget veryone else who were harmed by Burizalor's goon squad." 

"I'm picking up several energy signals in one direction. I can't believe this place if full of guys with enormous kis. Patamon, Gatomon, Biyomon and the others are almost dead! The children are just about to meet death's doors soon. There's three huge ki close to here.." 

"Alright then, we're moving out to that direction." 

"The one with the three large ki?" 

"Yeah, that's it. That's where my sister and the others are! Don't worry guys, we're on our way!" 

With that said, War Greymon picks Tai under his shoulder and speeds off into the distance. By the time the Demon Corps could even blink an eye, a comet-like beam sped right past them effortlessly. Marine Devilin and Skull Satan were taken by complete surprise by this incredible force. It traveled even faster than the perhaps light itself. Even Metal Tyrannus was caught by surprise as the mega reappears in front of him. The Digi-Destined looked across and it looked like if they had seen a ghost. 

Matt looked across while attending to Metal Garurumon's wounds. The blonde-haired boy's blood started to boil at the sight of his rival. 

"Oh good, Tai and War Greymon have finally come..." 

"Look! It's Tai!" Sora said. 

"Hey, Tai! It's good to see ya, again!" TK cheered. 

"Hey, guys!" Tai said. "Sorry, we're late. It's good to know that you're still on your feet, but looks like the little guys took quite a whooping. Don't worry, I've got some digimon medicine that will fix them right up." 

"Good, now Patamon can get all better again!" 

"It's good to see you, big brother." 

"Same to you. I'm proud of the way you managed to take care of yourselves these past few days." 

"It's been tough," Kari replied. 

"Feed this to Gatomon," Tai said while handing his little sister a medicine capsule. "Here, TK! Catch!" 

The goggle head leader tossed the child another capsule. TK caught it and quickly fed it to Patamon, who was looking worse for wear. 

"Sora." 

"Tai." 

"I'm glad that you're doing fine. I'd like to thank you for taking care of my sister and the others." 

"I'm always here when you need me." 

"I appreciate it. Here. Feed Biyomon this. I brought some more in case the other digimon need it. Feed some of these to Palmon, Gomamon and Tentomon. Speaking of which where are Mimi, Izzy and Joe?" 

"They're still over at our campsite. Looks like we'll have to find them later, but that's if we get through these guys." 

"Oh these guys? Who are they?" 

"The Demon Corps sent by Burizalor." 

"I see." 

"Hey! You! Where the hell did you two come from?!" Metal Tyrannus cried out. "I couldn't even detect your arrival!" 

"Hmmm. I must say that this new digimon is pretty fast," Skull Satan remarked. "He's even faster than you, Devilin." 

"Yeah, right! You see. He has a low battle power." 

Just then, the Demon Corps noticed that the digimon were recovering after swallowing the capsules. They weren't expecting such a medical pill to quickly heal their wounds. 

"Huh?! But that's not possible! I just pounded those two runts into next week!" Metal Tyrannus exclaimed. 

"But that Patamon and Gatomon were practically dead!" Skull Satan said. 

"This is quite unexpected. I wonder how much advanced the digital world's form of medication has become?" Marine Devilin pondered. 

"You guys have been through a lot," Tai said. "The digimon have really proven themselves." 

"But we couldn't do anything," TK said. "We were losing to these guys!" 

"Hey, I see that Metal Garurumon doesn't look good either," Tai stated. 

"Yeah! That guy was just too strong! Even though he was an ultimate, he easily took apart a mega!" Palmon said. 

"You would be crazy if you sent War Greymon out there!" Tentomon said. 

"Can't you see how powerful they are?" asked TK. 

"It doesn't matter how much better we get...they'll just beat us down again," stated Patamon. 

"N-Not even you can beat them, War Greymon," Gatomon replied. "They're just beyond our imagination." 

"Not to mention the fact that Metal Garurumon was helpless as well," Gomamon said, "You must seriously been smoking something if you send War Greymon out there and I'm not being a cynical for once." 

"Why was he fighting them? Weren't they in league with each other?" War Greymon asked. 

"They were at first..." Sora said, but she stopped as War Greymon placed a hand over her forehead. 

"It's okay, Sora. You don't have to talk," Tai said. 

"Huh? What's going on?" 

"War Greymon will feel your thoughts." 

"Feel my thoughts. This is getting weird.." 

"It's okay. Just let him feel your mind." 

Sora kept her mouth shut as War Greymon began to channel through her thoughts and quickly reprised over the past events. The mega pulled his arm away and nodded. 

"Now I know everything. I saw how my fellow digimon's powers got higher than before and the fact that Mimi, Izzy and Joe are safe," War Greymon stated. "The digicores that got taken away. Not to mention Burizalor and those other guys and Matt too..." 

"Whoa! He read your exact thoughts?!" TK asked. 

"He sure did." 

"That's amazing!" Kari said. "How could you tell?" 

"I've been asking myself that, too," War Greymon said. "I just had a feeling that it'd work." 

"I'll say. It doesn't look like Matt has turned over a new leaf," said Tai. "He managed to save your lives this time." 

"Whoa, hold the phone! Where did you even get this power?!" Gatomon asked. 

"Alright, there's only one capsule left," Tai muttered. "Hey, Matt! Catch!" 

Matt looked over and caught the capsule. He examined it and looked over at Tai. 

"Feed Metal Garurumon that capsule! Make sure that he eats it!" 

"You gave him the last capsule?!" Sora asked. "Are you nuts?" 

Matt examines the capsule more and feeds it to his partner. Metal Garurumon swallows it and quickly feels a resurgence of energy entering his body. The mega jumps up onto his feet and was good as new. 

"Whoa! Are you feeling any better, buddy?" 

"I'm good as new! We should really thank Tai for that." 

"Thank him?" 

"I'll say it again War Greymon, you're insane!" Gatomon said. "I guess you want him fighting alongside us, but..." 

"No, that's not it," the mega replied. "I want to finish the fight we started back in the digital world." 

"A finish?" 

"I'll take care of these guys by myself." 

"You don't know what you're saying!" Sora exclaimed. 

"Wa-War Greymon! Don't do it!" Kari cried out. 

"You got to call him off. They'll tear him apart!" said TK. 

Tai simply grinned while looking towards the battlefield. This was a smile of self-determination. Sora took a glimpse of Tai and was worrying for his digimon's safety. 

"You must be up to something, Tai. You wouldn't be smiling if something wasn't on your mind," muttered Sora. 

War Greymon steps out to the battlefield and faces off against the ruthless Metal Tyrannus. The titan stood his ground and was astonished by the mega. 

"You are one weird dude. So you're going to take care of us? You alone?" 

"W-We've gotta stop him!" TK said. 

"I know that he and War Greymon are pretty reckless but this is beyond insanity!" Sora stated. "It's hopeless!" 

"Oh, Tai. Please let War Greymon by alright," Kari muttered in prayer. 

"All I ask from you is to make this fight interesting," said Metal Tyrannus. "Hey, guys! What's this fool's power reading?!" 

"This fool is pretty well-put," said Marine Devilin. "He's a lowly 5000." 

"Hmph. Another letdown," the titan replied. "All bluff then, huh?" 

"Something is odd here, Matt?" 

"What is it, Metal Garurumon?" 

"I wonder why War Greymon is so calm? Doesn't he realize his opponent's abilities?" 

"You mean he's not even expressing anger?" 

Suddenly, Matt had just realized a startling revelation. He looked across and quickly shook the cobwebs out from his ehad. He had remembered something. 

_"Ah! No...Could he actually be..."_

War Greymon started smiling, which didn't set well for Metal Tyrannus. The titan was astonished by his adversary's look of self-determination. 

"Huh? This dude has really lost it. He's about to get killed...and hes smiling?" 

"You can't win. I can tell that now," the mega replied to the titan's words. 

Metal Tyrannus was stunned to hear such a response from the mega. He busted into laughter. 

"Ha! ha! Ha! Did you guys hear that?! He thinks he can bluff his way outta his one!" 

"Something is really strange here," Gatomon stated. "War Greymon has never bluffed like this before." 

"Doesn't he see how powerful this guy really is?" Biyomon pondered. 

_"Could it be that...No it's impossible!"_ Matt thought. _"War Greymon...that no good, amateur...He could never become a legendary digital warrior!"_

"I can't handle anymore of this punk's jokes," Metal Tyrannus said. "It's time to put up or shut up the hell up!" 

_"But they said that a united human and digimon ultimately become one warrior and that individual appears once in a thousand digital years. That's about nearly eons in the human realm. I've always shrugged it off as just a stupid fairytale and I was sure that Metal Garurumon and myself would earn that privilege. We were supposed that have that power!"_

Metal Tyrannus was prepared to make his next attack upon War Greymon as he did another one of his trademark poses. 

"Demon Special Corps! Metal Tyrannus!" 

Tai looked on with a dumbfounded look. 

"Attack!!" 

The titan came flying towards War Greymon at a rate faster than light. As soon as Metal Tyrannus threw out a punch, War Greymon quickly phased out. The monster had a stunned expression as he only punched air. He clearly had the mega but he had missed. 

"Huh?! What?! Where?!" 

"H-He disappeared!" TK exclaimed. 

"I don't see him anywhere!" Gatomon replied. 

"Where did he go, Tai?" Sora asked. 

"Oh here and there." 

"It's not funny, Tai! Where the heck is he?" 

Metal Garurumon turned around towards the hill where the other two villians were standing. His eye glowed. He was able to pick up War Greymon's movements. 

"I don't get this," Skull Satan said. "Where did he go?" 

"He just simply vanished," replied Marine Devilin. 

Suddenly, the two picked up a very high energy signal from behind. They both turned as they saw what they didn't expect to see. It was none other than War Greymon himself. They both jumped back and faced off against the mega. 

"That blasted fool!" Marine Devilin exclaimed. 

"When did he get here?!" Skull Satan asked. 

"You two must be more of Burizalor's creeps," stated War Greymon. 

"Us, creeps?!" the skeleton exclaimed. 

"You won't have to get hurt if you leave now," the mega replied. 

"Oh, yeah right! Like we'll ever do that and start helping rhe elderly!" Skull Satan cried out. 

"Give us a break! We're bad to the bone!" Marine Devilin replied. 

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, boys. If you won't change your ways, then I'll have to knock some sense out of you later." 

With that said, War Greymon hovers towards the battlefield where he faced off against Metal Tyrannus once again. 

"You think you're real fast, huh? Well, heh. You can't win just by running away from me." 

_"Call me crazy but it looked like Metal Garurumon knew where War Greymon was...Did he see something?"_ Gatomon said in thought. 

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to show you my ultimate attack," said Metal Tyrannus. "I may as well warn you, you can't run away from this! Because a whole big wide circle around me gets blown into ashes!" 

War Greymon stood his ground, while everyone else watched. Metal Garurumon was feeling the tension, which was about to occur on the battlefield. 

_"Now we'll find out..."_ Metal Garurumon thought. 

"You punks are going bye bye! GIGA-" 

The digimon started to panic, which didn't suite well for the children. Tai simply stood there as he gazed at the scene. Matt and Metal Garurumon waited for who would make their move first. 

"DESTROYER- II-" 

Suddenly, the titan felt an unpleasant pain across his chest and his eyes bulged out from his head. He stood and looked down to find War Greymon with an elbow across the titan's exposed chest. War Greymon stepped away and left Metal Tyrannus staggering around in pain. 

"Sorry about that, but my digimon saw an opening that screamed out attack. And so, he did," Tai stated. 

The Digi-Destined were stunned beyond belief, even the digimon were shocked by the sudden turn of events. War Greymon easily took down a monster which gave everyone else a hard time. It was all from just one simple elbow blow to the gut. Metal Tyrannus fell to the ground unconscious. Marine Devilin and Skull Satan were shocked. Metal Tyrannus was put down in one blow. 

"Did War Greymon just beat him?" Kari asked. 

"N-No way. It can't be possible," Sora muttered. 

"All he gave him was a simple elbow shot to the gut," said Gatomon. 

_"Especially if he caught him off guard,"_ Sora thought. _"That guy never even flinched at any of Metal Garurumon's attacks...and that was just one blow.."_

"That attack shouldn't have done anything!" Skull Satan said. 

"It must be some sort of trick!" stated Marine Devilin. 

"Damn him!" Matt muttered. "So, what's the verdict, Metal Garurumon?" 

"It was no trick not was it a technique. It was just as we saw. It was just one tremendous blow." 

_"Then he's utterly surpassed a mega digimon's strength! He's a completely different warrior from the one that Metal Garurumon fought in the digital world...What kind of training did he do? Is the legend true? Is he the one? The chosen digital warrior with a united human and digimon soul?"_

Is Matt right? Has the legend come into being? Does Tai even realize that he and War Greymon may unite into the ultimate fighting machine? These answers will soon into revelation. 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

Tai: Hey, it's me again! Dude, War Greymon has been kicking that ass! 

War Greymon: We're not through yet. We've got those two to deal with! 

Marine Devilin: You think you can defeat us at the sametime?! You're full of it! I'm the fastest being in the digital universe! 

Tai: Guess again, my friend. War Greymon is about to make waste of you two ass clowns. 

Skull Satan: We'll shut that mouth! 

War Greymon: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode thirty-seven! 

**The Call of the Storm! Marine Devilin and Skull Satan Tag Team!**

TK: Don't you miss it! 

************************************************************************************* 

SSJ4T: So, how do you girls like it? No hentai. 

Sailor Moon: That's awesome. 

Sailor Mars: I'll give you a benefit of a doubt. 

Sailor Mercury: Though, you had a few grammar errors… 

Sailor Jupiter: At least, it was organized and made sense. 

Sailor Venus: I recommend this story to anyone who likes both the Dragonball and Digimon series. 

SSJ4T: Thanks, girls. Be sure to come by anytime. 

Coral: That was swell. I was glad to know that you didn't involve any hentai. Those Sailors don't like hentai. I don't blame them. It's okay once in a while. 

SSJ4T: Bah, so who's our next guest? 

Coral: It will be Tugi and Joey from Yu-Gi-Oh! 

SSJ4T: Cool, we'll get an update on the Battle City Tournament. We're running out of time. 

Coral: Check out the next fic for the guests and another exciting fic. Peace out! 

************************************************************************************** 


	18. The Calling of the Storm! Marine Devilin...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X and Max, because max acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. Coral, Skull Satan, Marine Devilin, Metal Tyrannus and Burizalor are created characters of mine and I won't let anyone use them without my permission. 

SSJ4T: Hey all! We'll cut right to the chase. 

Coral: For what? 

SSJ4T: Don't you realize that we have guests today? 

Coral: Ugh, I'm such an idiot. I'm such an idiot. I forgot we have Yugi and Joey as our guests. 

Joey: How could you forget about us? 

Yugi: It's not like we were ghosts or anything. 

SSJ4T: I just saw you two duel each other recently. It must have sucked to get mind-controlled by Marik. 

Joey: It was scary, but I couldn't duel with Yugi. I could never forgive myself for that. 

Yugi: It's fine, Joey. I knew that you would overcome Marik's magic. 

Coral: So, what's up with Battle City? 

Yugi: We're both qualified for the Battle City finals. We really don't want to spoil things along the way. 

Joey: You'll just have to check it out for yourselves. 

SSJ4T: We'll check it on that. Let's get on with the fic. 

*********************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**The Call of the Storm! Marine Devilin and Skull Satan Tag Team!**

The Digi-Destined were stunned beyond belief, even the digimon were shocked by the sudden turn of events. War Greymon easily took down a monster, which gave everyone else a hard time. It was all from just one simple elbow blow to the gut. Metal Tyrannus fell to the ground unconscious. Marine Devilin and Skull Satan were shocked to see that their has been defeated by one blow. 

"Did War Greymon just beat him?" Kari asked. 

"N-No way. It can't be possible," Sora muttered. 

"All he gave him was a simple elbow shot to the gut," said Gatomon. 

_"Especially if he caught him off guard,"_ Sora thought. _"That guy never even flinched at any of Metal Garurumon's attacks...and that was just one blow.."_

"That attack shouldn't have done anything!" Skull Satan said. 

"It must be some sort of trick!" stated Marine Devilin. 

"Damn him!" Matt muttered. "So, what's the verdict, Metal Garurumon?" 

"It was no trick not was it a technique. It was just as we saw. It was just one tremendous blow." 

_"Then he's utterly surpassed a mega digimon's strength! He's a completely different warrior from the one that Metal Garurumon fought in the digital world...What kind of training did he do? Is the legend true? Is he the one? The chosen digital warrior with a united human and digimon soul?"_

War Greymon looked across from the battlefield and faced the last two Demon Corp minions. Marine Devilin and Skull Satan didn't take their eye off of the powerful mega. They were stunned to realize that such a warrior could have taken care of Metal Tyrannus with tremendous ease. Tai spoke up, which quickly shunned the silence. 

"Hey, dudes! What now? So, are you going to go back to your own planet? Or does War Greymon have to lay the smack down on you two?" 

"You hear that, Devilin? This idiot's talkin' in his sleep again," Skull Satan said. 

"He seems to be under the impression that he bested Metal Tyrannus by his own power," replied Marine Devilin. "When it must have been only the combination of freakish luck and Tyrannus letting his guard down." 

The Digi-Destined kept their eye on the battlefield. 

"I think Tai knows something," Sora stated. "He and War Greymon are obviously up to something!" 

"You know what, Devilin? I'm right. It had to be! His power readings didn't change at all. Well, it looks like we, the Demon Special Corps, will wise this chump up!" 

"Yes! He will pay for attempting to tarnish our good name!" 

"Let's go! Attack!" the two exclaimed in unison. 

"It looks like they won't be leaving anytime soon, War Greymon," Tai said. 

"Fine. Just more fun for me then." 

Matt clenched his fists and he watched the two Demon Corp members fly out quickly towards the battlefield. Metal Garurumon didn't take his eye off of the three. 

_"Let's all over,"_ the mega thought. 

Marine Devilin and Skull Satan were flying around War Greymon like jets. But every time they circled him, War Greymon would just stand there as if nothing was happening. The two Demon Corps were confused. They had no idea why he wasn't running away. Normal digimon would run for their lives if they were being chased by the duo. 

"Hey, Devilin! What the hell is the deal?!" cried Skull Satan, "He doesn't seem to run like a scared puppy. He's just standing there!" 

"I don't know. I say we confront this no good punk!" 

The two Demon Corps members flew down and confronted War Greymon. They stood in front of him with angry looks on their faces. It looks as though they really want to pummel him to a bloody pulp. Skull Satan stepped up to the plate and pointed to War Greymon. 

"Alright, buster! We got you cornered! Now make a move!" Skull Satan exclaimed. 

With a sudden rush of super speed, War Greymon punches Skull Satan in the face. The evil skeleton screamed in pain and fell backwards. He covered his face. Marine Devilin gasped with shock in his eyes. He went over to check on his partner. 

"Skull Satan! Are you okay? Where does it hurt? Are you going to be ok? You need me to get you some medical equip-" 

"Devilin. Just...shut...up." 

Skull Satan looked down at his face and there was large imprint on his face. He growled and screamed out. War Greymon just stood there chuckling. 

"You damn cheap shot! You nailed me in the face!" 

"Oh. Well you said attack. I thought you were ready to go at it?" 

"Yes. I was...ugh! Get him, Devilin!" 

The two evil warriors went to attack him at different directions. Skull Satan went for a kick from the right angle and Marine Devilin went for a punch from the left angle. But War Greymon was able to block both head on attacks with his claws. They had shocked expressions on their faces. War Greymon put his two claws together and there was a sudden earthquake. He then released a sudden wave of powerful energy at the two Demon Corps members. 

This energy was able to send them both flying back. But they were able to catch themselves and land on their feet. They never seen a fighter quite like this. Skull Satan was the first to speak after a few moments. 

"Whoa. No way." 

"That poser! He thinks he just do that to us!" 

Tai watched on with approval. Matt, Kari, Sora and T.K. could hardly believe it. The digimon would hardly believe it. War Greymon had just taken out Metal Tyrannus with ease, when they had trouble beating him. Now he was taking care of the rest of the Demon Corps. They could easily tell that War Greymon has reached a new level of power. 

"I can't believe what I'm seeing. War Greymon is taking them both on with ease," Kari said, "He was able to take out Metal Tyrannus when we had trouble." 

T.K. walked over to her. 

"Tai and War Greymon have this one under control. I don't think we have to worry anymore," T.K. said trying to ease Kari. 

"War Greymon? Incredible!" exclaimed Metal Garurumon, "He's not even trying. Those two weren't able to lay a hand on him." 

"Tai, War Greymon must have trained really hard to achieve this speed and power," Matt said to his rival. 

"Yep. Thanks to the gravity chamber. It trained him well." 

"Sure." 

Marine Devilin and Skull Satan flew up to avoid any attacks from War Greymon. They each activated their scouters to read his new power level. 

"Hey, lets take a reading on his power level," said Skull Satan, "Then we'll know where we stand." 

"Well, what does it say?" 

"9,000." 

"Yeah right." 

"Hey, they don't even know," said Tai, "They don't even know that he's hiding his true power level." 

"What you mean, he's been toying with these guys all along?!" 

"Mmmhmm." 

"Unbelievable," Matt said. 

_"War Greymon has got to be hiding his power level. Otherwise, he would of easily taken these goofballs out with ease,"_ Metal Garurumon thought to himself, _"There must something we don't know about that Tai is hiding."_

War Greymon stood there with a determined look on his face. He looked up at Marine Devilin and Skull Satan, who both were planning their next move. 

********************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile just many miles away from the battlefield, there was a powerful evil energy heading towards the home of Gennai. There was a flying air pod with a familiar evil tyrant. Burizalor was almost near Gennai's home in the lake. He smiled with delight at the thought of being immortal. 

"Ahh. I'm just moments away from reaching the status of immortality. I can just feel it. It feels so nice to hear the name 'Lord Burizalor' or just plain 'God'. This is so exciting. I can't wait to see Gennai forcing on his knees and kissing the ground I walk on. And after I get done with him, I shall crush those human vermin! Beware Digi-Destined! Ha! Ha! Ha!" 

He continued his journey towards the area where Gennai was hiding. 

********************************************************************************** 

Gennai was still awaiting the arrival of Burizalor. He was going to sucker the evil tyrant. He knew he could outsmart Burizalor but doesn't have the strength to beat him with his old age. But just as Gennai was going to make a move, he was suddenly stopped. It was Veedramon. 

"Veedramon. What are you doing here?" 

"I came here to make sure that Burizalor will do no harm to you." 

"I don't need your help." 

"Gennai. You're just as stubborn as ever. I came here to help, whether you like it or not. Besides, you know very well that if you die then the Digital Cores will be no more and the Digital World will be unbalanced. Plus the four Holy Beasts have been sealed away by the evil one, there's nothing else to do." 

"Yes. But here we can outsmart Burizalor. His brain is too overfed by his ego. He has lost all logic." 

"That is true. But if he makes one move on you, I will be forced to step in." 

"Do what you must. But I don't plan on having any violence involved whatsoever, Veedramon." 

The two digimon guardians waited for Burizalor to arrive knowing that his evil presence would soon come. 

******************************************* 

Skull Satan and Marine Devilin flew down and were ready to attack War Greymon. 

"Alright Devilin! Lets do this thing!" 

"Gotcha!" 

"Heres the plan. I'll throw in a distraction and you seak him up from behind!" 

"Right! I can't wait to get this over with. This guy is really getting on my nerves." 

"I know what you mean. Heh. Heh. Lets him take a shot like this." 

War Greymon looked up to see Skull Satan powering up and holding out his staff. A ball of energy was forming from the staff and was being directed at War Greymon. 

"Take this hot shot! Nail Bone!" 

"Nicely done," Marine Devilin commented. 

The powerful energy attack went flying down at War Greymon. The Digi-Destined watched on as War Greymon swiped the attack away with his claws. The energy blast nailed a nearby canyon and it exploded. That attack would of wiped him out but War Greymon deflected it as if it were nothing. 

"Grrr. Lucky," growled Skull Satan. "Hey Devilin! Whats up with that?!" 

"He was hiding his power level." 

"Well how strong is this guy?!" 

"I don't know, Skull. But there's no way to find out. We attack him!" "You got that right!" 

"So what other abilities has he learned, Tai" Matt asked. 

"Heh. Heh. Just wait and find out." 

"Now its my turn, Skull! I'm going to give it my best shot!" 

"Go for it!" 

"Here goes nothing!" 

Marine Devilin squishes his mouth as if he was chewing something and then he let out a huge spit. It was black ink-covered saliva. It was poisonous and could imbolize its victims. It came pouring over War Greymon but he was able to toss a large energy ball to push it away. It went flying back at Marine Devilin but he was able to move out of the way. 

Marine Devilin appeared behind War Greymon and did a kick but missed. Skull Satan went for a dive but he went right through War Greymon. Now War Greymon was on the other side. Skull Satan gasped in surprise and turned to face Marine Devilin. 

"Hey Skull. Whats wrong? I thought he moved." 

"Oh he moved alright, Devilin." 

"But how? No digimon is that fast." 

"Apparently he is." 

"Wow. They weren't able to lay a hand on him," said Biyomon, "They must be crying their heads off." 

"Its not over yet, Biyo," Palmon said, "These guys will not give up so easily. They fight to win, even if it is dirty." 

"Yeah but look, they're no match for War Greymon," Gomamon cut in. 

"Don't under estimate these guys," Tentomon assured him. 

The two Demon Corps members spread out to make their next move. War Greymon was still standing there and waiting for them to make their next move. 

"Now what are we going to do, Devilin?" 

"Hmmm I'm not quite sure. He's been able to avoid our best attacks and he doesn't look like he's going to give in just yet." 

"Uh huh." 

"I'll tell you now, I'm beginning to despise this cocky little punk. Hey, why don't we use the Dark Spiral Scatter Shot Attack." 

"Now I wonder why I should of thought of that in the first place. Alright, lets do it!" 

The two Demon Corps members came together and spun into a black tornado. They sent many scatter shots at War Greymon. It looked as though the shots would hit their target but War Greymon was able to power up. A force field formed around War Greymon blocking out all the scatter shots. The Digi-Destined looked on in shock. Skull Satan and Marine Devilin were irritated at the turn of events. 

"It didn't work! It should have effected him!" exclaimed Marine Devilin. "I don't get it. But it looks as though we may be in big trouble. But we're not going to give it up this time. He may have us down but we're not giving in just yet." 

"No way! I rather die than surrender to weakling digimon!" 

"So what now?" 

"You got any bright ideas, Skull?" 

"Yeah. I may have a little trick up my sleeve. I'm going to go for my Skull Crusher attack! Nobody has been able to avoid this shot ever and I'm willing to bet that he won't be fast enough to dodge it." 

"Oh no. I've seen you take care of the strongest ultimates with that one shot." "Yeah, so I'm going to need your help. Once I launch and he moves out of the way, you sneak him up from behind and spike him into the ground." 

"Its brilliant! Lets get this thing over with!" 

"What's he doing now?" asked Gatomon, "I never seen him do this before." 

"Its the Skull Crusher! No digimon has been able to dodge this attack," Patamon explained, "I seen the strongest of digimon destroyed by this very attack. War Greymon better keep his eyes open. One dumb move may screw him up." 

"C'mon War Greymon! You can show this bag of bones what you're really made of," Kari cried out. 

Skull Satan tilted back and large ball of red energy formed in his left right hand. It grew bigger and bigger as he increased his power. He looked down and aimed right for War Greymon. 

"Skull Crusher!" 

"Beautiful," Marine Devilin commented. 

The energy ball went straight at War Greymon and was about to get into collision with it. The villians watched in anticipation. But War Greymon spun into a funnel and went right through the energy ball taking it out. Skull Satan looked on with shock in his eyes. The Digi-Destined could not believe it. 

"No way," exclaimed Metal Garurumon, "He was able to fizzle the attack out!" 

"Well, Tai. I got to hand it to ya. You sure trained him well," Matt said. 

"Oh yeah." 

"Why you! Lets attack!" the two villians cried out together. 

The two evil digimon went right at War Greymon and attacked him head on. But he was able to dodge their punches with his new speed. They couldn't even lay a hand on him. War Greymon faded out which really confused Skull Satan and Marine Devilin. 

"Hey Skull, where did he go?" 

"I don't know." 

"Damn it. Where did he go?" 

"Ah! Devilin behind you!" 

"Huh?!" 

Marine Devilin turned to face War Greymon. Marin Devilin was growling under his breath. 

"Hey! How are you able to do that?! No digimon is faster than me!" 

"Well apparently I am." 

"Liar! I could beat a dozen digimon like you and they weren't faster than me!" 

"It must be my diet. Though, I try to cut back on all the fat foods. I just had enchildas." 

"Oh your diet huh? Well you're going to be eating my fist next!" 

"Show him, Devilin!" 

Marine Devilin and Skull Satan went head on to attack War Greymon. But he was able to dodge their punches and kicks. The Digi-Destined couldn't see them since they were moving so fast. A huge rumble was taking place in the sky. War Greymon was taking his adversaries lightly and dodged everything that they threw. And just as he fades out, Marine Devilin and Skull Satan connect each other's faces with punches. The villians screeched and went flying back. They faced each other with angry looks. 

"Hey! What was the big idea?!" yelled Marine Devilin. 

"You should have caught up with him you dumb-" 

They growled at each other and it looked like they were about to cream each other. But Skull Satan nodded and puts his fists down. Marine Devilin was confused and dropped his fists too. 

"Devilin. No. You see. That's what he's trying to do to us. He's trying to make us turn on each other." 

"Huh? He is?" 

"You damn right he is!" 

"Hey! Do you two wanna dance or fight?!" 

The two digimon flew at War Greymon and attacked. He was able to dodge out of the way. War Greymon appears behind him and spins into a tornado. Marine Devilin turned around and War Greymon drills him in the chest. Marine Devilin's armor was pierced through as he goes flying back. Skull Satan watched on with shock in his eyes. The others were in disbelief. War Greymon nails an elbow into the wounded chest of Marine Devilin. The evil digimon goes plummeting down. It looked like he was going to crash into the ground but as soon as he was about to crash. Now he stopped and was hoisted. War Greymon held up his fist and Marine Devilin was twitching in pain. 

The newly powered mega made short work of two of the five Demon Corp elite. War Greymon has proven his might and has now taken out Marine Devilin! It's all down to Skull Satan! Hurry up and finish him, then you must face off with Piedmon! Time is of essence! Burizalor is out to find Gennai and he is just about one step from immortality! 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

Skull Satan: Piedmon! We've got trouble! Puppetmon, Marine Devilin and Metal Tyrannus have all been done in! 

Piedmon: They were defeated by a digimon?! Impossible! Led me to this cretin! 

Matt: Do you really think you and War Greymon have what it takes to defeat Burizalor? I really doubt it. 

TK: Nothing is impossible, big brother! Anything can happen! 

War Greymon: We've got company! 

Matt: It's Piedmon. 

Tai: So it comes to this, huh? 

Kari: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode thirty-eight! 

**The Incoming Force! Piedmon's Grand Stage!**

Piedmon: Don't miss my grand stage arrival! The games are just about to begin! 

*************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: I hope you enjoyed that battle. The saga is now beginning to unwind. 

Coral: Our next guest will be Lina Inverse from Slayers. 

SSJ4T: Be sure to check that out. I better make sure to ask that hot head the right questions. 

Coral: Don't even mention anything about that word. You know the 'b' word. We'll see you later, fic readers. 

*************************************************************************************** 


	19. The Incoming Force! Piedmon's Grand Stag...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X and Max, because max acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. Coral, Skull Satan, Marine Devilin, Metal Tyrannus and Burizalor are created characters of mine and I won't let anyone use them without my permission. 

SSJ4T: Hey, guys! We're back with another edition of Digimon Fusion! We're getting closer towards the battle against Burizalor himself! But, will the kids manage to overcome the remaining Demon Corps? 

Coral: You got me there. 

SSJ4T: I wasn't even talking to you! 

Coral: I'm one of those loyal readers, ass. Anyway, we've got our guest waiting. Hey, Lina! You can join us now. 

Lina: What's up, guys? I don't suppose you don't have any jewelry or any prized valuables do ya? 

SSJ4T: I've heard a lot about you. Lina Inverse, the sixteen-year old sorceress who possesses the mighty Giga Slave. 

Lina: Yep, that's me. I'm famished. You got any grub around here. 

Coral: Heh. You've read my mind. I'm pretty hungry too. 

SSJ4T: Crap! If they eat through my house, my week's supply of food will be wasted! Anyway, you guys enjoy the fic. I'll take care of this hunger situation. 

*********************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**The Incoming Force! Piedmon's Grand Stage!**

"Ah! Devilin behind you!" 

"Huh?!" 

Marine Devilin turned to face War Greymon. Marine Devilin was growling under his breath. 

"Hey! How are you able to do that?! No digimon is faster than me!" 

"Well apparently I am." 

"Liar! I could beat a dozen digimon like you and they weren't faster than me!" 

"It must be my diet. Though, I try to cut back on all the fat foods. I just had enchlidas." 

"Oh your diet huh? Well you're going to be eating my fist next!" 

"Show him, Devilin!" 

Marine Devilin and Skull Satan went head on to attack War Greymon. But he was able to dodge their punches and kicks. The Digi-Destined couldn't see them since they were moving so fast. A huge rumble was taking place in the sky. War Greymon was taking his adversaries lightly and dodged everything that they threw. And just as he fades out, Marine Devilin and Skull Satan connect each other's faces with punches. The two villains screech in pain and go flying back. They faced each other with angry looks. 

"Hey! What was the big idea?!" yelled Marine Devilin. 

"You should of caught up with him you dumb-" 

They growled at each other and it looked like they were about to cream each other. But Skull Satan nodded and puts his fists down. Marine Devilin was confused and dropped his fists too. 

"Devilin. No. You see. Thats what he's trying to do to us. He's trying to make us turn on each other." 

"Huh? He is?" 

"You damn right he is!" "Hey! Do you two wanna dance or fight?!" 

The two digimon flew at War Greymon and attacked. But he was able to dodge out of the way. War Greymon appears behind him and spins into a tornado. Marine Devilin turned around and War Greymon drills him in the chest. Marine Devilin's armor was pierced through as he goes flying back. Skull Satan watched on with shock in his eyes. The others were in disbelief. What a turn of events! War Greymon nails an elbow into the wounded chest of Marine Devilin. The evil digimon goes plummeting down with a missile. It looked like he was going to crash into the ground but as soon as he was about to crash. Now he was stopped and was laid unconscious. War Greymon held up his fist and Marine Devilin was twitching in pain. 

"Unbelievable!" Sora cried out. 

"That's awesome!" T.K. exclaimed. 

War Greymon drops Marine Devilin and looks up. Skull Satan was in utter disbelief and shaking in fear. 

"I can't...Oh man! Devilin! This is totally insane! I don't know...what...to say..." 

"Skull Satan. You might as well leave now. This fight was pointless. If you want to live, you ought to get out of here now. You don't want to be in a same position as your two fallen comrades would you?" 

"Um. Tai, why is War Greymon talking like that? Does he realize he's talking to the enemy," Matt said. 

"I know but they deserve a chance to change their ways as well. Not everything has to end in a bad way," Tai stated. 

"Don't be ridiculous, Tai!" 

"Whoa man. The boss sure isn't going to like this. It's time for me to go. Go. GO!" cried out Skull Satan as he flew off into the distance. 

He was heading back towards Burizalor's spaceship to inform Piedmon of the terrible news. War Greymon turned back towards Tai and Matt. 

"Boy he sure was a good friend. He left his friends behind when he could save them. I think these two guys will be alright for a while after they recover from their wounds." 

"You got that right, War Greymon. These guys could use a little of Joe's medical procedures," Tai said. 

Kari and T.K. ran up to their respective brothers to receive hugs. Sora and the others then walked up to see them. 

"Hey. Excuse me. Are really Tai Kamiya?" asked Palmon. 

"Huh? What? Of course I am, Palmon. I haven't changed a bit." 

Matt turned to face Metal Garurumon and gave him a cold nod. Metal Garurumon jumped up and shot out a sharp icicle. He shot it down and it pierced right through Marine Devilin's neck. He gasped in pain and let out his last breath. Now a puddle of blood was covering the ground. Tai turned to see what was happening and was angry. 

"Matt! That's enough! They're helpless! Call him off now!" 

Matt nodded to Metal Garurumon again and the metallic wolf responded by shooting out missiles at the fallen body of Metal Tyrannus. Tai runs up and grabs Matt by his collar. 

"Matt! That's enough! You sure like to give mercy but not receive. They were helpless and you know it!" 

Matt pushes Tai away and responds by saying, "They're nothing but pirate scum, Tai! They have no feelings and deserved it! They were going to kill us! They would of made slaughtered your sister and Angewomon with no hesitations! Including the one you let go!" 

"What? Not him?!" 

"Tai, he doesn't have to be stronger than War Greymon to beat him, he can just take one of us as a hostage and lure you in into their hands. They're ruthless savages, Tai. If I know bad guys any better, they know how to survive and they play to win!" 

"Yeah, but I don't think having feelings will change anything. I'm sure these guys were brought up to be this way and it was not their choice." 

"Oh yeah and how is sentiment going to help if we happen to run into Burizalor!" 

"Hey Matt, chill out," T.K. butted in, "If you just saw what happened, War Greymon took those two guys out without any problems." 

Kari agreed. 

"Yeah and I'm sure War Greymon can take that Burizalor creep on!" 

"T.K. Kari. I'm sorry to say this, but War Greymon may be strong but hes not as strong as Burizalor," Matt said. 

"And if you guys are forgetting, Gennai is in this whole ordeal too," said Tentomon. 

"We can't forget that. Protecting Gennai should be simple," said Sora. 

"Well its not," Tai said, "We have to by ourselves and make sure Burizalor doesn't know about Gennai's presence. But I'm just quite excited to get to see war Greymon take Burizalor." 

_"Tai is underestimating our enemy once again,"_ Matt said to himself, _"Leave it to him to being the leader. But I wonder where Skull Satan ran off to."_

************************************************************************************ 

Skull Satan returned back to the spaceship and met up with Piedmon. Piedmon was just finished training a group of virus digimon. 

"Skull. I didn't tell you guys to take the rest of the day off!" 

"But sir. There's something you should know about..." 

Piedmon looked down at the four Digi-Cores and admired their glowing appearance. If these were in the real world, they would be worth a fortune. 

"Heh. Heh. Once Burizalor returns back with the password, its only a matter of time he gains the power of immortal status. Just think, working for the most powerful boss in digital universe! Ha! Those Digi-Destined are in for a big surprise! This will be their final performance!" 

Piedmon turned to face Skull Satan and had a confused look on his face. 

"Hey, Skull! Where's the others?!" 

"Uh...we lost sir." 

"Are you saying that two of the most illustrious fighters in the Digital World was defeated by one digimon?!" 

"Yes sir." 

"And where were you?!" 

"I was right there with them and I took off..." 

"Oh I get it! You ran off! You damn disgrace! How dare you show your skinny ass over here!" 

"But this guy was incredibly strong! I'm sorry Lord Piedmon." 

Piedmon sighed and was building up anger from within. He had just lost three of his most talented fighters. The three helped build the name of the Demon Corps. 

"Puppetmon. Tyrannus. Devilin. Gone. They're gone. I can't believe this," Piedmon said as he turned to face the group of soldiers, "Men. I have four opening spots in the Demon Corps. Anybody is legible to join." 

"But Lord Piedmon! I'm still here! We only need three!" 

"Shut up! You have no place with the Demon Corps! Unless of course. Unless you show me where the location of where you last fought that digimon and I'll beat him to a bloody pulp." 

"Of course sir." 

"Ok men! Line up!" 

The soldiers lined up into formation. Piedmon was about to give them their first order. 

"Now for your first mission, I want you to contain the Digi-Cores within these force fields. Nobody will be able to touch them now." 

Four soldiers came up and picked up the four Digi-Cores. They activated force field blocks and placed the orbs within them. 

"Heh. Heh. Good. They were able to get that part done right." 

"That is great work men. Now, lets go kick some digimon butt," said Piedmon as he flew off. 

"Right behind you, sir!" 

Skull Satan followed along with Piedmon. They were heading towards the battlefield where the Digi-Destined were taking a rest. 

************************************************************************************ 

The Digi-Destined were helping their digimon recover from the last battle. TK walked up to Angemon. 

"Patamon?" 

"What is it, TK?" 

"I was wondering. When you will be able to digivolve into your ultimate form?" 

"I have no idea, T.K. I guess my time will come. After all, I was the last to digivolve at File Island." 

"Yeah that was awesome! Save the best for last!" 

Metal Garurumon and War Greymon sensed two powers heading their direction. 

"What is it, War Greymon?" asked Tai. 

"Its Skull Satan along with somebody else." 

"You see, Tai. I told you shouldn't have let that guy go!" 

"Hey just take a chill pill, Matt." 

"No, cause I have a feeling he's bringing Piedmon with him! Metal Garurumon, take a power reading at any other directions. They're maybe more heading our way." 

Metal Garurumon looked into an opposite direction and sensed a very dark energy on the other side. 

"Well, what do you sense?" asked Matt. 

"There's a dark energy heading towards Gennai's. That's got to be Burizalor!" 

"Alright guys, I got a plan! So listen up," Tai said. 

The Digi-Destined stopped talking to listen. 

"Skull Satan is coming back along with Piedmon perhaps. So here's the deal. I decided that Matt and I stay here to fend off those two while TK and Kari head on over to Spiral Mountain and Sora takes the others over to find Mimi, Joe and Izzy. We're going to need a lot of help on this one. Are we all in agreement?" 

"Yeah!" cried out the children. 

Just as they were about to make their move, two figures appeared in the background. It was Skull Satan and Piedmon! They have arrived. Tai and Matt turned to face them. 

"Hey Digi-Destined! This is Lord Piedmon! And he would like to have a few words with you!" 

War Greymon and Piedmon had a staredown. Tai locked his eyes onto Piedmon. 

"Ok guys! Leave now!" Tai shouted. The other Digi-Destined nodded and left. Kari and T.K. almost refused to leave their brothers behind but went along as well. T.K. and Kari left with Angemon and Angewomon, who already digivolved. Those four headed to Spiral Mountain at the center location of Burizalor's spaceship. Sora, Birdramon, Palmon, Tentomon and Gomamon went to find Mimi, Izzy and Joe. 

"Sir! They're leaving!" 

"Let them go, big deal!" 

Piedmon clicked his scout device and was reading it. It was scanning the power levels of the two megas. 

"Alright. Lets see here. Power level is at 9,000." 

"9,000?! That's ridiculous! That War Greymon must be hiding his power..." 

"Shut up, Skull Satan! Of course, he's hiding it. It's ridiculously obvious. You see. That War Greymon is a rare fighter. He can quadruple his fighting power if he wanted to." 

"But there's no way a digimon can get that strong!" "Well he obviously is. He must be a freak of some sort like us." 

"I see." 

"Alright Metal Garurumon. This is going to take more than we can handle, you think you're ready?" 

"I'm with you." 

"Tai. Lets give them everything we got. I got the bag the bones." 

"I'll take care of the clown." 

Piedmon and Skull Satan looked intense. Metal Garurumon and War Greymon stared them down. Then they all went at it and the clash begins! War Greymon and Metal Garurumon stared down their adversaries. Piedmon and Skull Satan kept their eyes locked on the two megas. Tai and Matt watched on and holding their crests. The two boys nodded to each other. 

Skull Satan and Piedmon made their first moves and attacked the two megas head on. War Greymon and Metal Garurumon responded by attacking their adversaries. Piedmon pulled out his swords and slashed at War Greymon but he was able to block them with his claws. War Greymon jumped back which allowed Piedmon to charge in and slash at him with his swords again. But War Greymon was able to block them. Piedmon faded out and went for a flying elbow but War greymon dodged out of the way. Piedmon threw in several punches and kicks, which War Greymon attempted to dodge. But one kick from Piedmon connected with War Greymon. Piedmon decks War Greymon and sends him flying back. 

Metal Garurumon circled Skull Satan as he was ready to pounce him. Skull Satan shot out several beams to distract Metal Garurumon momentarily. But Skull Satan was able to cancel them out with small beams. Metal Garurumon fades behind Skull Satan and nails him with a headbutt. Skull Satan turns and throws in several punches. Metal Garurumon dodged every punch and shot out several Giga Missiles. Skull Satan dodged out of the way and kicks Metal Garurumon in the face. 

War Greymon was getting to his feet. Piedmon walked up to him slowly, which allowed War greymon to recover and leg sweep him. Piedmon flipped over and landed on his feet. War Greymon swiped at Piedmon with his claws, but the evil mega was able to moved out of the way. War Greymon charges at Piedmon and misses him. Piedmon flies up. War greymon followed him up. The two megas attacked head on. There was a sudden surge of energy erupting from the two. Piedmon goes for a punch while War greymon goes for a kick. Both moved are blocked out. Piedmon fades behind War Greymon and nails him with a axe handle blow. War Greymon goes flying down and crashing into the ground. 

Metal Garurumon fires away ice beams at Skull Satan. Nut he was able to dodge away from the beams and cancel some out with his own beams. Skull Satan ran at Metal Garurumon and misses a kick. Metal Garurumon fades behind him and goes for a head butt but Skull Satan jumps up and kicks Metal Garurumon in the back of the head. Skull Satan applies a headlock and punched Metal Garurumon in the head. Skull Satan decks Metal Garurumon with a power punch and drills him in the face with a devastating kick. Metal Garurumon goes flying back and crashing through a canyon. Skull Satan fades to the devastated canyon and began looking for Metal Garurumon. He was nowhere near sight. Suddenly, Skull Satan jumped back as Metal Garurumon attempted a sneak attack. Metal Garurumon shot out an ice beam and it connected with Skull Satan. Metal Garurumon took advantage and nails Skull Satan with a head butt. Skull Satan goes flying back. 

War Greymon was catching his breath and tried to see Piedmon deck him with a punch. War Greymon goes flying back. Piedmon flies at him and tosses his swords at him. War Greymon was able to block them out with his claws. Piedmon fades behind War Greymon and misses a kick. War greymon fades out. Skull Satan goes for a spinning punch attack but Metal Garurumon faded out. 

"Lord Piedmon! Where did they go?" 

"Hush, Skull! I can sense them." 

"At what direction are they coming from?" 

"Right." 

Piedmon felt a sudden flash of energy heading his way. Skull Satan felt a rush of power rushing his direction. 

"NOW!" 

War Greymon quickly appeared and attempted to a spin kick to Piedmon. Piedmon lowers his head and misses a punch. Metal Garurumon shots out an ice blast but Skull Satan was able to cancel it out with a ki blast. War Greymon and Piedmon traded fists. Piedmon was able to move out of each punch thrown. Metal Garurumon flies up and goes to snare Skull Satan with his jaws. But Skull Satan fired a blast at him sending the metallic wolf back. Skull Satan flew at Metal Garurumon and nails him. 

"Our digimon are handling them pretty well but Piedmon seems stronger than I thought," Matt said as he watched the battles ensue. 

"Not so fast," Tai said, "You haven't seen anything yet. War Greymon has yet to unleash his full power." 

"Full power? Are you saying that he's been toying with them? He has an even higher power than at his current state?" 

"Just wait and see." 

Matt looked up and nodded calmly. 

************************************************************************************* 

Kari and T.K. were on their way over to Spiral Mountain while taking a ride on their digimon. T.K. looked back towards the other direction where the battle was taking place. 

"Hey Kari. You think Tai and my brother will be okay back there?" 

"Of course they will, T.K.," Kari responded, "They got War Greymon and Metal Garurumon at their side. They are sure to beat those two. Angewomon, can you see Spiral Mountain yet?" 

"Not from this distance. But we are heading towards the right path. I sense that it is heavily guarded." 

"We can take care of Burizalor's forces," said Angemon. 

"Alright guys, there's no time to waste! Burizalor is long away from his base. So we better act fast," said TK. 

The angel pair boosted their speed in order to make their trip to Spiral Mountain a fast one. Time was running out. 

********************************************** 

Joe, Mimi and Izzy were still at the same exact location where they were positioned. They had been left behind after their digimon departed to do battle with the Demon Corps. They knew little of what was going on. Even Izzy couldn't keep track of the chaos that had ensued several minutes ago. 

"I wonder how they're faring against those newly arrivals," pondered Izzy. 

"I'm starting to get worried. Being put on the sidelines really makes me nervous," answered Joe. "I hope Ikkakumon is alright." 

"I can't stop thinking about Palmon," Mimi said, "This heat is really getting to me. This has been a really rough day. Heck, it's been a rough week. I miss being at home in my comfy bed." 

"Well I don't see a bed around here, your majesty," said Joe. 

"I heard that," Mimi replied. 

"Hold on, guys. I'm getting a signal!" Izzy said. "I do believe that Sora and Birdramon are on their way. Ah! It seems Palmon, Gomamon and Tentomon are with them." 

"Wow! How were you able to figure that one out? Your computer is really good at tracking other people's locations," Mimi commented. 

"Well it does need a few upgrades. I still wasn't able to trace anyone during the battle. Here she comes now!" 

The trio waved over as Birdramon landed with Sora and the three digimon. Palmon rushes over and hugs Mimi. 

"It's so good to see you, Mimi!" 

"You're badly scarred. Tell me what happened." 

"Sora! We've lost track of you guys! Just what the heck happened out there?" Izzy asked. 

"Believe me, Izzy. It's a long story," Sora replied. "But I'll fill you in on what has happened." 

With that said, the red-haired girl explained to the her comrades about the events which had occurred up to the point of Tai and War Greymon's eventual arrival. 

*********************************************************************************** 

War Greymon and Piedmon continued to hammer at each other. Piedmon jumped back and powered up a ki blast. War Greymon blocks it with his claws. Piedmon fades behind War Greymon and hammers a hammerlock. War greymon fades out and nails Piedmon with a kick to the face. Piedmon goes flying back. War Greymon stood there catching his breath. Piedmon got to his feet. 

"Now War Greymon. Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Piedmon! The leader of the Demon Special Corps!" 

Piedmon got into a one legged stance and held his arms up. His face became a confused look as he saw War Greymon doing the same stance. Tai was laughing at the sight of what War Greymon was doing. Matt even chuckled. 

"You mean like this?" 

"Yes. No! No! Your right leg is supposed to be up!" 

"You mean like this?" 

"Yeah." 

"Oh I get it. But hey! This pose. It doesn't serve any kind of real purpose." 

"What?!" 

"Yeah its just a big silly waste of time." 

"Waste of time?! This is entertainment value! And I bet you got something better to do or a better entertainment value." 

"Yeah. Like winning this battle for once. I haven't got all day." 

"Oh I've got plenty of time to spare. I don't have anything else to do. So here itcomes!" 

Piedmon held his hand out and his body was starting to emit a bright glow. War Greymon watched a powerful ray of energy appeared in Piedmon's extended hand. War Greymon looked ready for anything. 

"War Greymon. He's powering up something very strong. I suggest you move your ass out of the way!" 

"Don't worry. I got this one covered, Metal Garurumon." 

"I don't think so! Dodge this! Clown Trick!" 

Piedmon shot out a powerful amount of energy and directed it towards War Greymon. War Greymon faded out of the way just in time. The blast went straight at a large mountain. There was a sudden flash and everything seemed to be still for a few moments. Then, BLAM! The mountain exploded within a bright flash. There was nothing left as the smoke cleared, but a mushroom cloud formed in the sky. Tai and Matt watched in sudden shock. Skull Satan smiled with satisfaction and applauded Piedmon. 

"Yeah! Nice light show, Lord Piedmon! Thats what I like to call explosive!" 

"Its not over yet." 

"Huh?" 

"I can still feel his presence." 

War Greymon appeared out of nowhere and started attacking Piedmon head. Piedmon avoided every strike. Metal Garurumon nails Skull Satan from behind and started firing shots at him. Skull Satan cancelled the shots out with beams of his own. War Greymon head butts Piedmon sending him through a canyon wall. War Greymon flew in and attacked Piedmon head on again. Piedmon faded out and War Greymon looked up to see two of Piedmon's swords fly down at him like missiles. War Greymon back flipped out of the way and landed on his feet. Piedmon goes for a sweep kick but War Greymon flips up again and shoots out a beam. Piedmon cancels it out with a swipe of his sword. 

Skull Satan nails his Nail Bone attack on Metal Garurumon to stun him for a moment. War Greymon turned his attention to Piedmon. Piedmon flies up with his swords all ready. War Greymon flies up to follow him. Suddenly a small energy ball comes right at War Greymon. War Greymon was able to dodge out of the way. But out of nowhere, Piedmon sneaks up behind War Greymon and applies a tie up to hold War Greymon back. 

"Heh. Heh. We did it, Lord Piedmon! Now we have claimed victory! There's no way he can beat the two of us now!" 

"Oh no! War Greymon," shouted Tai, "He wasn't able to counter attack like that!" 

"So what now, Tai?" asked Matt as he pointed up to War Greymon being held at the moment. 

"War Greymon! Don't give up! Its time that you show these punks your real power!" 

"We have him! We're sure to claim victory! Wait 'till Burizalor hears this! He's going to award us and maybe we'll get to be promoted as his permanent bodyguards!" 

Piedmon looked down at Skull Satan and growled. He releases War Greymon. Tai and Matt gasp in shock. War Greymon was even more shocked. 

"No, Lord Piedmon! We had him! You could of destroyed him and taken his data!" 

"Hey! I don't recall asking for your help, Skull!" 

With that said, Piedmon blasted another one of his Clown Trick blasts at Skull Satan. Skull Satan managed to move out of the way. 

"But Lord! Why?!" 

"You don't understand, this guy is a rare fighter and I would like to have the pleasure on taking him on myself!" 

"Whatever you say. Your the boss." 

"Good. I'm glad you understand." 

Piedmon turned to face War Greymon. 

"Now my friend. Lets get this over with. I know for a fact that you're hiding your true power." 

"Huh?" 

"Surprised, aren't you? Well don't be. I could easily tell. I'm not as gullible as the others. Before I fought you, I read that your power level was at 9,000. A normal digimon at that level wouldn't have been strong enough to beat Tyrannus and Devilin like you did. So you really are hiding your true power. So I'll tell you what. I want you to show me your true power and I can a reading of it. Maybe I'll know where I stand. I've been waiting for a challenge like this my whole sparring career." 

"Oh Piedmon wants a little taste of War Greymon true power," Tai chuckled, "Well he's sure going to get. That's it, Piedmon. Your in for a big surprise." 

_"Tai. I just hope that War Greymon's true power will be enough to win this fight,"_ Matt said in thought. 

"Alright, Piedmon. You want to see my true power. Well your about to get it. So brace yourself! Here it comes!" 

"Bring it on." 

War Greymon pumped his muscles up and there was a sudden surge of energy surrounding him. He began screaming as his body was starting to glow. Piedmon watched on as he read his scouting device. War Greymon screamed even more as his body was now starting to glow a red color. Piedmon read the power level and it was suddenly increasing tremendously. Piedmon's face changed to that of a shocked expression. 

"War Greymon show him what your made of my friend," Tai said as he held onto his Crest of Courage. Metal Garurumon got to his feet and watched War Greymon in approval. 

Piedmon was shocked as ever. Skull Satan was picking up War Greymon's growing power level on his device as well. 

"What?! It went from 9,000 to 20,000?! Now its at 50,000?! No now its 80,000?! Ahh!!!" Piedmon exclaimed. 

"Argh! What kind of digimon can get this amount of power?! This is just insane!" shouted Skull Satan. 

Piedmon and Skull Satan watched on with fear written all over their face. War Greymon continued to power up. Tai and Matt watched on with approval. 

Piedmon now realizes what he has been up against. War Greymon is reaching his full power. Is it something that even Piedmon can handle? Is this the one warrior that will bring down the evil tyrant known as Burizalor? 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

Tai: Show him what you're made of War Greymon! 

Piedmon: Ugh! This can't be possible! It looks like I'll just have to resort to my old tricks to beat this cretin. 

Gennai: The evil one is drawing near. 

Veedramon: I'm ready for him. 

Burizalor: Greetings, I am Burizalor. I've come to ask for the password. Do you happen to know it? 

Matt: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode thirty-nine! 

**War Greymon Reaches his Full Power! Burizalor's Evil Hand Approaches Gennai!**

TK: Don't miss it! 

************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: Ho, we'll see how capable a fully powered Piedmon can be! 

Coral: Hey, Lina! Could you pass the turkey leg? 

Lina: Damn, this is good food! I didn't expect the author to provide us with such a feast while watching his glorious fic. Thanks, SSJ4T. Looks like I won't have to loot ya. 

SSJ4T: Whew, I'm so thankful that you've spared me. Remind me to buy a second week supply of grub next time. 

Coral: Our next guest will once again be Vash the Stampede. It's all about love and peace! Say it with me. 

All: Love and Peace! 

SSJ4T: This is SSJ4T signing out. God, get me out of this hellhole. 

*************************************************************************************** 


	20. War Greymon Reaches his Maximium! Buriza...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X and Max, because max acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. Coral, Skull Satan, Marine Devilin, Metal Tyrannus and Burizalor are created characters of mine and I won't let anyone use them without my permission. 

Coral: Damn! SSJ4T won't be here. He's absent for the time being. So I'll be running things. Yay! I'm running the show now! I guess he needs a break. Well allow me to introduce you guys to my guest. 

Vash: Love and peace! 

Coral: Vash the Stampede. So, I heard that you were on this show before. 

Vash: Yeah, that SSJ4T guy is a pretty weird character. I wonder why he didn't show up today. 

Coral: He's probably cooling. We ought to throw a party. 

Vash: I think that's a good idea. We can invite some more friends over. 

Coral: I'll get everything ready. In the meantime, you guys can check this fic out. It's War Greymon against Piedmon, next! Will Burizalor get that password? There's only one-way to find out, dudes. Enjoy the fic! 

*********************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**War Greymon Reaches his Maximium! Burizalor's Evil Hand Approaches Gennai!**

Piedmon turned to face War Greymon. 

"Now my friend. Lets get this over with. I know for a fact that you're hiding your true power." 

"Huh?" 

"Surprised, aren't you? Well don't be. I could easily tell. I'm not as gullible as the others. Before I fought you, I read that your power level was at 9,000. A normal digimon at that level wouldn't have been strong enough to beat Tyrannus and Devilin like you did. So you really are hiding your true power. So I'll tell you what. I want you to show me your true power and I can a reading of it. Maybe I'll know where I stand. I've been waiting for a challenge like this my whole sparring career." 

"Oh Piedmon wants a little taste of War Greymon true power," Tai chuckled, "Well he's sure going to get. That's it, Piedmon. Your in for a big surprise." 

_"Tai. I just hope that War Greymon's true power will be enough to win this fight,"_ Matt said in thought. 

"Alright, Piedmon. You want to see my true power. Well your about to get it. So brace yourself! Here it comes!" 

"Bring it on." 

War Greymon pumped his muscles up and there was a sudden surge of energy surrounding him. He began screaming as his body was starting to glow. Piedmon watched on as he read his scouting device. War Greymon screamed even more as his body was now starting to glow a red color. Piedmon read the power level and it was suddenly increasing tremendously. Piedmon's face changed to that of a shocked expression. 

"War Greymon show him what your made of my friend," Tai said as he held onto his Crest of Courage. Metal Garurumon got to his feet and watched War Greymon in approval. 

Piedmon was shocked as ever. Skull Satan picked up War Greymon's growing ki on his scouting device. 

"What?! It went from 9,000 to 20,000?! Now its at 50,000?! No now its 80,000?! Ahh!!!" Piedmon exclaimed. 

"Argh! What kind of digimon can get this amount of power?! This is just insane!" shouted Skull Satan. 

Piedmon and Skull Satan watched on with fear written all over their face. War Greymon continued to power up. Tai and Matt watched on with approval. 

War Greymon continued to power up and a red color was emitting around him. Piedmon and Skull Satan watch on with total shock. War Greymon turned up the notch and powered up to new depths of his extreme power. 

"9,000?! Now its 20,000?! 50,000?! And its still going up!" Piedmon exclaimed. 

"Ack! Ack! This is not good! And its still increasing!" replied Skull Satan. 

"Now its up to 80,000! And its now 120,000!" 

"120,000?! That's about six thousand from Piedmon's full power level!" 

"This is just insane!" 

"What's going on, Tai?" asked Matt as he was looking up. 

"Lets just say that Piedmon is screwed." 

War Greymon finished powering up. Piedmon and Skull Satan couldn't get their eyes off their adversary. They were as scared as never before. 

"You know we don't have to fight," War Greymon stated promptly. 

"Huh? What are you saying?!" 

"Yeah, you don't want to fight Lord Piedmon?!" 

"You two are not even a threat to me. Just say you're sorry for everything you did." 

"Me, say sorry?" 

"That's right!" 

"No! I'm Piedmon! I do what a want!" 

"Well I'm sorry to hear that!" 

War Greymon's power increased over 160,000. Piedmon looked at his scouter and flew backwards. 

"What?! 160,000! This can't be!" 

"Oh man! This is what Burizalor was afraid of! He was afraid that a digimon would rise above and overthrow him. That's why he killed millions of digimon." 

"But, why does this have to happen to me?!" Piedmon asked with paranoia. "This isn't supposed to happen to me!" 

"Yeah you tell him who's boss! Hey you think we should go get Burizalor for this?" 

"Shut up, Skull! I'm in charge here! Huh?! Nows its 180,000 and still going up!!!" 

War Greymon continued to power up even further. Metal Garurumon could sense his power going up. Tai watched on with approval. 

_"War Greymon's power is going up! Man, I can't believe it. I should have Metal Garurumon go through with more training."_

Piedmon picked out his two swords. 

"Alright! Take these! TRUMP SWORD!" 

The two swords went right at War Greymon and they deflected off of War Greymon's powerful aura. Piedmon watched on in shock. Skull Satan moved aside to let Piedmon handle it. Piedmon powered up several ki-blasts. He threw them right at War greymon. But War greymon was able to increase his aura to deflect them. The blasts bounced right back at Piedmon. Piedmon moved out of the way and watched as his ki-blasts destroyed a nearby canyon. 

"Agh! Now it's at 200,000! I'm a dead clown," Piedmon cried out and look like he was going to pull out his hair. 

"I'll give you one more chance to leave this area if you want to. Its your choice." 

"Huh? You mean, you'll just let us go. Just like that?" "Mmhmm. Yeah, anybody deserves a second chance. You're going to be the ones to suffer the most for destroying innocent digimon. Its terrible." 

"Terrible, you say?" 

"Yeah. You know. You don't have to kill all the time." 

"You can use your powers to help others." 

"Oh yeah! I can see it now! Piedmon, the protector of the weak and helpless! Don't even think of something like that. It's not going to happen. And you call yourself a strong warrior. You have too much heart to even attempt to kill me." 

"Well I don't think having a heart is considered weak." 

"Oh really? Well its sure going to lead to your downfall, after I get through with you." "Huh?" 

"Yep. You can't have a big heart if you want to win a battle. Sometimes you have to kill, it's the only way. Yep sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but its true." 

"You see, Tai" Matt said, "He's right about one thing. You and War Greymon are becoming too soft in this sort of thing. We would of finished them off by now! But no, you have to play it soft." 

"Hey shut up! I think there are other things to do rather than kill. I'm not that type of person to just kill, unless there is no other choice." 

"Oh yeah, what about the other evil digimon? Like Etemon?" 

Tai could remember when Etemon was about to kill them. 

_Flashback.......... _

Tai held up his Crest Of Courage as Etemon was coming in to attack. This allowed Greymon to digivolve to Metal Greymon. And with one shot of his Giga Blaster, this sent Etemon into digimon limbo. 

End of Flashback…. 

Tai nodded and looked to Matt. 

"I had to do that because I had no choice. Etemon was too powerful and Metal Greymon killed him to make sure he didn't reach his full power of power." 

"But why isn't he going to kill those two?" 

"Cause War Greymon knows he can beat them but doesn't have to kill them." 

"Realize what you're talking about! If you let these two escape, they're going to keep destroying everything in their path! Like I said, they're ruthless savages who will do anything to win the game." 

"As long as War Greymon is around, they won't be hurting anyone." 

"So you see. I won't bow to anybody, not even a guy like you," cried Piedmon. 

"Well that's too bad. You're going to have to beg on your knees after I get done with you." 

"Hey Lord Piedmon, I say we get out of here and tell Burizalor." 

"Shut up! I can handle this!" 

Piedmon had an idea up his mind and a cruel smile came across his face. War Greymon looked at him with curiosity. Piedmon chuckled and was beginning to power up his next attack. 

************************************************************************************* 

Gennai and Veedramon were still waiting for Burizalor. They knew that he was coming and Gennai was well aware that he needed the password. He turns to face Chuumon. 

"Chuumon. I ask for you to do something for me." 

"What is it?" 

"I want you to go find the Digi-Destined and let them know about the password to the digicores. That way, they can use it to stop the evil one." 

"Right, but I can't fly." 

"Come here and I will grant you that ability." 

"Huh? Are you some kind of miracle worker?" 

"Just get over here." 

With that said, Chuumon walks over to the dying old man. He places his palm over Chuumon's forehead and shines a beam over him. Chuumon felt energized as a bright aura covered his body. 

"Wow. I really feel energized as if I were a battery." 

"Now, I have granted you the ability to take flight. Now hurry and find the Digi-Destined. He's just about a few moments from arriving at my chamber." 

"Right! I won't let you down!" 

"Good luck," Veedramon said. 

Chuumon rushes out through the door and takes flight from the chamber. He flies out and begins his journey over to the current location of the Digi-Destined. He would then let them know about the digicores' password. He had to hurry before Burizalor detects him through his scout device. 

"You know when he will get here?" asked Veedramon. 

"Any minute now," said Gennai, "I can still sense his evil power. He is heading this way." 

"Yes I can feel it too. What a horrible power. How can such a being enjoy death and destruction?" 

"He's a being with no conscience. No remorse for anybody. I doubt he has any feelings for the welfare of his own soldiers as well." 

"That doesn't surprise me. Just a couple of days ago, his army destroyed the last of my greatest soldiers." 

"They were being foolish. Only the Digi-Destined have been able to destroy most of Burizalor's army. Machinedramon. Metalseadramon. Myotismon. Almost all of the Demon Corps are gone. But the one digimon that has been able to get the job done is War Greymon. We believe that he's the one digimon that is destined to overthrow Burizalor and save the Digital World." 

"War Greymon? The Agumon that belongs to the child of courage?" 

"Yes. Tai Kamiya has learned a lot about courage and has used it as strength to his advantage. And with the extra training I set for him, War Greymon has increased his fighting power tremendously." 

The two of them waited for the arrival of Burizalor and the evil tyrant wasn't too far from the area. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Mimi was sating down alongside Palmon. Joe and Gomamon were throwing rocks into a lake. Izzy and Tentomon were on the laptop looking at the surveillance map in order to find the location of TK and Kari. Sora got every important item needed for their journey towards Burizalor's spaceship. Since leaving the battlefield, nothing has happened. 

"Ugh. My buns hurt," whined Mimi. 

"Mimi. You always seem to whine. You want me to give you a cushion for your butt?" asked Joe. 

"No. My ass is just fine," screeched Mimi. 

"Will you guys keep it down?!" yelled Izzy, "Do you want Burizalor's soldiers to come and find us?" They kept quiet. "Thank you. I rest my case." 

Izzy looked at his laptop and found a pinpoint location. There were two major powers away from here. Izzy knew one of those powers belongs to Burizalor. But he couldn't make out to the other power level. 

"Tentomon?" 

"Yes, Izzy?" 

"I want you to get a reading of those two power levels that are on screen." 

"Whatever you say." 

Izzy watched as Tentomon stood there reading the power levels from the surveillance map. Tentomon turned to face Izzy. 

"Well?" 

"One of them belongs to a vaccine type that I can't recognize." 

"And the other?" 

"It's undecided. It's Burizalor, without a doubt." 

"That settles it. Alright guys, Let's get going and meet up with TK and Kari over at Burizalor's spaceship!" 

"Something tells me that this won't be such a good idea," muttered Joe. 

"Oh, toughen up, Joe! This is a one in a lifetime opportunity!" Gomamon replied. "On the other hand, you want to stick around and eventually get caught?" 

"No, I think we should get going. I really don't want to what kind of cruel torture these guys might inflict on us. Too scary to even think about." 

They all agreed and headed off back into the forest. 

_"I just hope Tai and Matt aren't over their heads and are taking the fight against Piedmon seriously,"_Sora thought to herself. 

*********************************************************************************** 

Burizalor is almost near his destination. He felt an approaching ki from his scouter and looked up. He found none other than Chuumon. The evil one simply shrugged his head. 

"Just a small fry. There's no use wasting time on that fellow." 

With that said, the evil one approached Gennai's chambered hideout. He was drawing near the location of Gennai's home. He landed his pod onto the surface and looked down at the steps. They lead to Gennai's secret home. Burizalor was about to enter until Veedramon came walking out. 

"What business do you have here, stranger?." 

"I am Lord Burizalor, emperor of a large empire and I plan to expand it throughout the digital universe," said Burizalor, "So this must be the secret resort of Gennai. He's lucky enough to own such a home. So does he have it?" 

"Have what?" 

"The password. I need it to activate the digital cores and have my wish requested." 

"You'll have to wait up here for Gennai to give it to you. Even if he did know it, he wouldn't give it to scum such as yourself." 

"Listen. I didn't come all the way out here just to sit here and wait for a weak old man to give me the damn password! I've come to take it from him! Now I'm going down there whether he likes or not!" 

Burizalor was about to make his move. Suddenly he stopped and felt three huge power levels heading his direction. Veedramon saw Meramon, Frigimon and Unimon flying out from the skylines. Burizalor turned to face them. He didn't seem to look scared whatsoever and kept a cocky grin. 

"Oh and I thought there would be no outside interference," Burizalor said cooly. 

"You three! Get out of here! Gennai and I have this under control," said Veedramon. 

"Ha! You think you can take all the credit for protecting Gennai, can you?" said Meramon as he chuckled. 

"Don't worry we got this one," Frigimon said as he cracked his knuckles. 

Burizalor activates his device and began to read the power levels of each of the three digimon. Meramon's power read 2,000. Frigimon's power read as 2,300. Unimon's ki read as 1,800. 

"Well according to my scouting device, you three are no match for me. But if you guys want a shot at him, then be my guest." 

"We'll show you," Unimon screamed as he shot out his Aerial Attack. 

Meramon shot out his Blazing Fist. Frigimon did his Sub-Zero Ice Punch. All three of the attacks connected and hit Burizalor. But their celebration cut as Burizalor was still standing there unscathed. 

"My turn," Burizalor silently said. 

Meramon was going to make his move but Burizalor caught him and punched him in the throat. Meramon goes down hard. Frigimon couldn't move as Burizalor decapitated him with his strong and powerful tail. Unimon tried flying away but Burizalor quickly faded in front of him. Unimon was scared stiff as Burizalor shot a tiny beam that struck Unimon in the chest. Blood came spewing out of Unimon as he fell to the ground. Veedramon watched on in sudden horror and disbelief. Burizalor came hovering down. He turns his attention back to Veedramon. 

"Do my actions frighten you?" asked Burizalor as he chuckled, "Don't worry. You'll be joining them if you don't cooperate." 

Veedramon looked down at his fallen comrades and turned his attention back to Burizalor. 

"Right this way." 

"Thank you very much. Lead me to Gennai." 

Veedramon led Burizalor down the steps and they found themselves in Gennai's secret slumber. Gennai stood up from his bed and faces Burizalor. He was stiffened at the sight of the dark overlord. 

"So you have it?" "Yes, Burizalor. But, if you think I will just tell you that password then you are awfully mistaken." 

"Why you dam old man, I'll slit your throat if you do not give me what I desire." 

"Oh and don't have any intentions of killing me, Burizalor," Gennai spoke up, "If I die, then those Digi-Cores will be rendered useless. Since I am linked to the four Holy Beasts that you sealed away." 

"Yes. Don't you think I know that! How, I have a little interest in killing your friend over there." 

Burizalor points to Veedramon. The warrior dragon stood his ground and was prepared to sacrifice himself against the evil one's relentless assault. 

"Veedramon is one of the most powerful guardians of the Digital World if you have forgotten. He is trained by the ancient powers of the Holy Beasts. His power is much higher than the digimon you have already killed," explained Gennai, "So I wouldn't under-estimate him." 

"Oh is that so. Well then I'll just take what I collect for and challenge your friend to a one on one confrontation." 

"Let me duel with him Gennai. Then I shall prove to him that he's not the most powerful being in the Digital World." 

"Very well, but not here. You should fight him outside out of slumber. My life is almost near its end." 

"Gennai! You can't say that," Veedramon mourned. 

"You must hurry. The Digi-Destined need you!" Burizalor laughed, "Ha! By the time the Digi-Destined find me, it will be too late. I would become immortal by then." 

"Not if I have anything to say about it, Burizalor. That password won't be yours. Don't worry Gennai. We shall win this war. Burizalor will not have it his way." 

Veedramon turned to face Burizalor. The evil tyrant was walking up onto the surface. 

_"Veedramon. It's going according to the plan. Chuumon should soon meet with the children and tell them the password,"_Gennai said in thought. 

_"Yes Gennai. He won't know what will hit him."_

Burizalor waited for Veedramon to meet him up on the surface. 

"Well I'm waiting. Lets get this little spar started with," Burizalor said. 

************************************************************************************* 

Piedmon was smiling and about to launch his next plan of attack. War Greymon was ready for anything. Tai and Matt watched on. Skull Satan waited for Piedmon to make his move. 

Burizalor failed to gain the password, but he now has a privilege to battle Gennai's new right-hand guardian. Veedramon must prove his worth against the vile creature. Piedmon is up to something. Can War Greymon stay on his guard? 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

Piedmon: Ta-da! Now for my latest trick! 

TK: We've finally made it to Burizalor's spaceship! Now we have to wait for the others and... Whoa! Are those the digicores! 

Kari: We found them! 

Piedmon: Look! Look! I've turned your strongest links into keychains! Looks like I'll be taking home the prize for Lord Burizalor! Won't he be thrilled to know that we've turned Taichi and Yamato into key chains! 

Burizalor: Veedramon, don't waste my time. Show me what that you're capable of being Gennai's guardian! 

Sora: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode forty! 

**Piedmon's Bag of Tricks! Hurry and Summon the Digicores!**

Tai: Somebody tell me that we don't get turned into key chains? 

************************************************************************************* 

Coral: Whoa, I think I'm going to be on the edge of my seat for the next episode! 

Vash: I'll say. I wouldn't want to get turned into a key chain. 

Coral: That would so suck. Do you have the list of supplies we need for the party? 

Vash: I sure do. We'll need to gather as many guests as we can. Readers, you can also lend us a hand. You can be invited to our party too! 

Coral: Don't fret if you have to pay for anything, this one is on me! As a matter of fact, Max could really helps us out here. Our next guests will be Gohan and Videl. I'm sure those two will help us. Check back on the Fusion action until next time! 

************************************************************************************** 


	21. Piedmon's Bag of Tricks! Hurry Up and Su...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X and Max, because max acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. Coral, Skull Satan, Marine Devilin, Metal Tyrannus and Burizalor are created characters of mine and I won't let anyone use them without my permission. 

Coral: Hey, guys! We're still gathering guests for the party, but we've been having some trouble. 

Max: Need some help? 

Keke: We'll be more than happy to lend a hand. 

Coral: Oh, thanks guys! You don't know how hard it is without SSJ4T. 

Max: Oh, he just needs a break. Leave the poor guy, alone. So, you're having a party? I'll definitely help. 

Keke: If you need extra help, we brought along Gohan and Videl with us. 

Gohan: Don't sweat it, Coral. 

Videl: We don't want ya to stress yourself just for a party. 

Max: Just give us a few chapters and we'll get this party started. 

Coral: Good idea. So while we gather around guests and prepare to set up the party, you readers can check this fic out. The Fusion saga continues. 

*********************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**Piedmon's Bag of Tricks! Hurry and Summon the Digicores!**

Piedmon was smiling and about to launch his next plan of attack. War Greymon was ready for anything. Tai and Matt watched on. Skull Satan waited for Piedmon to make his move. 

Piedmon was smiling and was done thinking of his stragety. War Greymon had his eyes locked on his adversary. 

"You know, War Greymon. You won't be able to succeed in a battle against the likes of me if you're not a killing machine. You're too soft. How do you plan to ever fight Burizalor! Your way out of your league!" 

"You tell him who the boss is, Lord Piedmon!" 

Tai and Matt watched wondering what Piedmon is going to do next. 

"Any ideas on what Piedmon is planning to do next, Tai?" asked Matt. 

"No. I'm clueless. He's just standing there. Maybe War Greymon should of finished him off in the first place." 

"Told you." 

Piedmon then began laughing. Skull Satan was worried about the mentality of Piedmon. War Greymon and the others were just as confused to why Piedmon was laughing all of a sudden. Was he losing his sanity? 

************************************************************************************** 

Veedramon locked eyes with Burizalor. He turned back to see Gennai. 

"I'll do the best I can. Rest easy, Gennai. You're essential to the Digital Cores. So don't go dying on me." 

"Just don't die on me now, Veedramon." 

"Yes. Don't worry. I know for a fact that this heartless beast won't beat me. I was trained under the Holy Beasts' watchful eyes." 

"Good luck." 

Veedramon walked up the steps and met Burizalor on the surface. 

"Alright demon. I'm ready." 

"What kept you so long? Oh I almost forgot. You had to tuck poor Gennai in bed did you? It's a shame that a once proud fighter like Gennai has to retire the last days of his life in a bed. So are you ready?" 

"Let us not fight here, it will only interrupt Gennai's much needed rest." 

"You point out the proper battlefield, which will contain your proper burial." 

"Towards the old ruins that I currently guard." 

"Ok. You lead the way and no dirty tricks. Do you hear me?" 

"No tricks." 

Veedramon hovered up into the air and flew off. Burizalor then followed his adversary. They both disappeared into the skies. 

Gennai was beginning his much needed rest. He was suffering from the loss of thousands of digimon in a form of a broken heart, if digital forms were allowed to possess one. 

_"How could such a horrible monster destroy a precious place such as the Digital World? Digi-Destined, the fate of two worlds rests in your hands. You can not let Burizalor win."_

And with that, he began a long sleep. 

*********************************************************************************** 

Piedmon was laughing. Skull Satan and War Greymon were both confused. Why was he laughing? He may have lost his mind already. War Greymon wanted to end this and was in no mood for any humor, especially not with Piedmon. Piedmon tosses a small ki blast at War Greymon but he was able to deflect the ki blast with his claws. Piedmon continued laughing. Piedmon tosses several more blasts with a possessed look on his face. Piedmon was really a desperate clown. But after each shot, War Greymon deflected them with his claws. Piedmon decided to go for a finger blast and shot out a beam. But War Greymon used his claws to cancel it out. 

"Well I got to hand it to you, Tai. He knows how to use those claws." 

"They're more than just weapons. Now he should finish him off now. C'mon War Greymon! Lets put him away!" 

Piedmon took off his scouter. Skull Satan gasped in shock. Piedmon placed the scouter into Skull Satan's hands. 

"I don't need these. Take them. I'll need it later, though. Take care of it with proper care." 

"Sir? What do you have in mind?" 

"Oh you'll see. Heh. Heh." 

War Greymon wasn't sure what was going on but something was up. Piedmon looked back towards War Greymon. War Greymon felt a tremendous surge of energy coming from Piedmon. Something was going to happen and it may not be a good thing. It always isn't around evil digimon. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Veedramon and Burizalor were flying across towards the old temple ruins. Burizalor was losing his patience and turned to face Veedramon. 

"So are we there yet?" 

Veedramon turned away and didn't answer. Burizalor growled with sheer anger. 

"Are there yet, dammit?!" 

Burizalor fades in front of Veedramon. They both stopped and flew down. 

"This is far enough! You are wasting my time!" 

Veedramon was getting ready and turned to face Burizalor. Despite his size, Burizalor was powerful enough to defeat the strongest of all digimon. 

"My friend, you may have been trained under the watchful eyes of the Holy Beasts, but your chances of winning are nonexistent. So show me your power." 

Veedramon gets into a fighting stance and powers up. His power was starting to increase as the ground started to shake a little. Burizalor was picking up a reading from his scouter and smiled. Veedramon was now emitting a glowing aura. Burizalor could easily tell that Veedramon was indeed strong by the reading from his scouter. 

"Oh this is quite a surprise. Maybe you do have a chance to giving me a good fight. Your reading is at 54,000. Now I will warn you. I have a few stipulations as far as our sparring is concerned. If you happen to beat, which I doubt will happen, you can inform me on the password and return to watch that damn geezer. But if I beat you, you die! Sound ok?" 

"How do I know your not just going to kill me no matter what the outcome is." 

"Oh you can trust me, don't you? Well it doesn't matter now! I'll tell you where my power stands. It is at 530,000. How well do you stand a chance against a power like that, while you possess a weak ki. As far as I'm concerned, I'm going to pound your ass to the ground." 

"We'll see about that!" 

"I haven't done this in such a long while. You see I have a strong hand and a weak hand. My left hand has enough power to even defeat you. I won't even have any problems using that hand. So today only, I will fight you with my other hand put behind my back. Sound fair? No? Well, if your finished showing off, lets get started then!" 

"I'll show you!" 

Veedramon charged at Burizalor head on. Veedramon nails a chop on the right side of Burizalor's neck. But to hide surprise, that chop had no effect on the evil one. Veedramon eyes widened in utter shock. Burizalor quickly grabbed Veedramon's arm with his strong left hand. And within a matter of seconds, Burizalor ripped off the right arm of Veedramon. The mighty dragon howled in tremendous pain. His now severed arm fell to the ground and disappeared into fragments of data. Veedramon wrenched in pain as he watched blood coming out of the wound. Burizalor smiled and circled the warrior. 

"You disappoint me, my friend. I thought you knew better than attack me head on. I thought the beasts taught you better. I guess those incompetents weren't worth the instructors. But we don't have to worry about them, won't we? Yes, they're gone. Poor them. I shall be ruler of this world once I bring all four Digital Cores together. You will be forced to bow before me, that is if I kill you right here and right now." 

Suddenly, Veedramon was howling in pain once again. Burizalor gasped and was cautious. A new arm regenerated out of the wound. Burizalor's eyes widened. 

"What?!" 

"Oh and I almost forgot to tell you. Since I trained under the Holy Beasts, they gave me the power to regenerate my wounds. It's a rarity among warrior digimon. If I didn't train under them, you would have killed me for sure." 

"Grr! You damned trickster! You will regret that!" 

"I also forgot to mention to you that I can evolve into a higher level," Veedramon replied. "Watch this. Veedramon chou shinka!" 

The blue dragon transforms into a tall, muscular version of his previous form. His horns grew larger and his wings spread out. His skin was metallic silver. 

"Kaiser Veedramon!" 

[Digi Analyzer: Kaiser Veedramon. He is an alternate ultimate evolution of Veedramon. He is proud protector of the Holy Beasts. Techniques: Unknown to this date] 

"Ho! You're power is increasing! This was quite unexpected." 

"Impressed? I've been preparing for scum like your. You'll never gain access to the password and I will see to that." 

"You no good worm. I'll crush you." 

Kaiser Veedramon and Burizalor were ready to go at each other's throats. The dragon warrior charged at Burizalor. 

********************************************************** 

Sora, Izzy, Joe and Mimi walked through the landscape towards Burizalor's ship. Their digimon were told not to digivolve, since it would give off a ki signal for the enemies to pinpoint their current location. They each looked at their digivices to look for any power level pinpoints. There was nothing yet. 

"So we have to walk all the way from our post to the spaceship?" asked Joe. 

"Yeah, TK and Kari should be there. I think that's where the enemy might have hidden the digicores," Sora replied. 

"Whoa! What if the enemy finds us?!" Gomamon asked. "Don't you think that's suicide?!" 

"I doubt Burizalor might be there. After all, he might be out to check on the battle," Sora said. "Either that or he could still be at his ship." 

"I say we head back then," Joe replied. 

"We either do this now or never! I don't think you would want to know what kind of havoc an immortal could cause, now do you?" 

"I guess not, but we should have done this after War Greymon finished off the remaining creeps from the Demon Corps." 

"I say now is the perfect time." 

"Well my feet are starting to ache," whined Mimi. 

"C'mon Mimi, this isn't the time," Joe said as he helped walk Mimi. 

"Hey Mimi, if I were Lillymon we could fly out of here." 

"Yeah!" 

"Wrong," replied Izzy, "What if one of Burizalor's Special Task Forces finds you? Then we got a large army to deal with in our hands in the process." 

"Yeah, don't want to ruin your peaceful walk do you, your highness," Gomamon said which made Mimi upset. 

Suddenly Izzy's digivice began to pick up some distress signals. 

"Hold on a minute. My digi-vice is picking up some energies." 

Sora, Mimi and Joe took a look at their digi-vices. They got the same distress signal. 

"What could it be." asked Joe. 

"There must be a battle going on! Wait! I'm willing to bet that War Greymon is still fighting Piedmon," exclaimed Sora. 

Izzy nodded in agreement. 

"Then we better head on over there!" 

The four Digi-Destined ran through the barren landscape with their digimon leading them. They were just a few miles away from the actual battle site. 

************************************************************************************ 

Piedmon was still laughing which was really starting to tick War Greymon off. Tai was getting just as ticked as well. Piedmon placed his hand in his pockets. War Greymon watched and was ready for anything. Piedmon pulls out a white piece of paper. It looked like a handkerchief. War Greymon was confused. 

"Hey look, Matt. It's a white flag. I bet he's surrendering." 

"I don't think so. I think he may have another trick up his sleeve." 

"Hey! Why don't you make yourself disappear!" 

War Greymon flies at Piedmon ready to attack. 

"Play time is over, ass clown!" 

"So, I'm a clown? Then I'll act like one." 

Piedmon tosses the hankie at War Greymon. It grew bigger and draped over War Greymon. Then the hankie seemed to suck War Greymon in. Metal Garurumon tried to save him but became a victim of the hankie. 

"What the heck?! Where did they go," cried Tai. 

"They disappeared," Matt replied. 

Piedmon grabbed the two hankies and pulled out two objects. They were key chains. There was one of War Greymon. The other was of Metal Garurumon. The two megas were turned into key chains. 

"They're key chains," Matt cried. "No! War Greymon!" 

"Ahhh. Don't worry. You two will soon be joining him." 

Piedmon faded down and tossed a giant hankie at Matt and Tai. The hankie seemed to suck them in as well. Piedmon pulls off the hankie and reveals two more key chains. There was one of Tai. The other was of Matt. 

"Ahhh more key chains for my collection. Splendid." 

"That was brilliant, boss!" 

"Why thank you, Skull. Lets pick them up before somebody steals them." 

"Right. You always want your key chains in good condition." 

Piedmon and Skull Satan picked up the key chains. 

"Ha!I knew that legendary warrior crap was nothing. Now we just saved ourselves and Burizalor big time!" 

"You're right, Skull. I think I'll promote you as top man after I retire." 

"Really you will?!" 

"Nah. Not yet. I love my job to even give it up. Come lets go and make sure those other kids don't get to the Digi-Cores." 

"Right." 

The two Demon Corp members hovered up and flew off into the horizon. They were heading back to spaceship base. In the distance, Sora, Izzy, Mimi and Joe had watched the whole battle. 

"Oh no! Tai! Matt! They've been turned into key chains!" Sora exclaimed. "What kind of sicko turns people into key chains?!" 

"Oh man! I don't think I'm ready for that," Joe shrieked. 

"We're going to have to fight them sometime, Joe," said Gomamon. 

"Hes right, and we have to follow them," Biyomon stated promptly. 

"Want us to digivolve, Izzy?" asked Tentomon. 

"No, go and take a dump. Of course, you have to digivolve. Those two are really strong and we need you to digivolve." 

"Watch me kick their butts," Palmon said. 

"Go for it," replied Mimi. 

[Digimon Adventure "Evolution" plays in sequence] 

Their digivices were activated. The digimon were ready to digivolve. 

"Tentomon shinka! Kabuterimon!" 

"Gomamon shinka! Ikkakumon!" 

"Palmon shinka! Togemon!" 

"Biyomon shinka! Birdramon! 

Now their crests began to glow and give the digimon the power to digivolve again. 

"Kabuterimon chou shinka! Altur Kabuterimon!" 

"Ikkakumon chou shinka! Zudomon!" 

"Togemon chou shinka! Lillymon!" 

"Birdramon chou shinka! Garudamon!" 

"Lets head on out!" Izzy ordered. 

The kids got on their respected digimon and headed towards the direction where Piedmon was heading. It was towards Burizalor's spaceship base, which resided near Spiral Mountain itself. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back at Spiral Mountain, a large group of soldiers were standing around guarding and keeping an eye out for intruders. They were ordered by Piedmon to guard the three Digital Cores. The Digital Cores were hidden away inside the base. 

TK and Kari were watching from a distance so they wouldn't be seen. Their digimon suppressed their power levels so that the soldiers wouldn't pick them up from their scouters. 

"Angemon, its heavily guarded at the moment," said Angemon, "You think we should turn back and wait for the others?" 

"No. Tai said we have to come here and we're going to do as he says," replied TK. 

"He's right," Kari said, "We're hear to get those Digi-Cores before Burizalor gains his wish." 

"In that case, enough of this idle talk," Angemon said, "I say we attack. They may out number us but we have more power on our side." 

Angewomon nodded in agreement. 

"He's right. They're all a bunch of weaklings. So we can take them out." 

As one of the guards was about to activate his scouter, he was blasted away. The other guards ran up to their fallen comrade and looked up to see the angels. 

"Celestial Arrow!" 

"Hand of Fate!" 

With one full onslaught attack, the three digimon were able to wipe out all of the guards outside the base. There were many more inside the base. 

"The Digi-Cores are here," said Kari, "Because why would Burizalor put all these guards here?" 

"That makes perfect sense. But where could of hidden them," asked TK. 

"Inside. They have to be inside." 

"I think the digimon should make sure that there isn't anymore guards inside. Angemon go check it out!" 

"You too, Angewomon! Make sure the outside is all clear. Give us a warning if anything happens." 

"You got it." 

The young Digi-Destined headed inside with Angemon and Angewomon leading them in. An alarm went off as more guards came rushing in. They were a bunch of Vilemon and Tankmon. 

"We can take care of these small fries," said Angemon as he pushed his fist forward and blasted some into digi-dust. 

Angewomon shot out her Celestial Arrow destroying a few more of the guards. 

"Well that was easy," said Kari, "Now lets look for those Digi-Cores!" 

"Lets check that room over there," TK pointed out. 

They went into Burizalor's chamber room and checked the place. There was no sign of the Digi-Cores. 

"Where could he of hidden those suckers," asked Kari, "They must be outside. Otherwise, he wouldn't of let anybody come in here and just take them from him." 

"Maybe he wants us to come here so he can capture us," TK said. 

"Nah. That would be too obvious. Burizalor wouldn't be that type of creep," replied Kari, "So lets check the outside of this base." 

They walked out of Burizalor's room and checked a couple of rooms out. There was nothing to be seen. No Digi-Cores. 

"Anything, yet?" asked TK. 

The angels nodded in disapproval. 

"I found them!" Kari cries out. 

TK and the digimon turned their attention outside and ran out of the base. They found Angemon pointing up to three sealed cubes containing the Digi-Cores. 

"Alright! Great job, Kari! Now we can take them and get the heck out of here." 

"Hold on, TK. Its not that easy," replied Angewomon, "They seemed to be sealed within these cubes." 

The three Digi-Destined stood there with blank expressions to the thought that they came all the way over here to find the Digi-Cores but inside sealed cubes. 

************************************************************************************ 

Piedmon and Skull Satan were flying across the landscape as they were heading back to spaceship base. Little did they realize that the two children have beaten them there to the digicores. Piedmon pulled out the four keychains and dangled with them playfully. 

"Just four new key chains added to my collection. All I need is a new set and my collection is complete." 

"I'm sure they will be worth it if you keep them in good condition." 

"I always keep my key chains well-protected. You don't realize how much they are worth." 

"I collect skulls of my victims, you think that's worth it?" 

"No I call that sick and demented." 

"So you think those Digi-Destined beaten us to the Digi-Cores." 

"I doubt it. There are too many guards and I'm sure our guards have overwhelmed them by now. Wait till Burizalor gets a load of my key chain collection. I'm going to be promoted for sure this time." 

As the two villains sped off towards their destination, they were being followed. Lillymon, Garudamon, Zudomon and Mega Kabuterimon. Izzy was checking on his laptop. He found two powerful energies heading towards Spiral Mountain and to his surprise he found two more at the location itself. 

"You guys! We have to hurry! Piedmon and Skull Satan are almost to Spiral Mountain," said Izzy. 

"Hey isn't TK and Kari there?" asked Mimi. 

"Yes. And that's why we have to get there before they do! Lets get speed it up, Mega Kabuterimon!" 

"Hang on tight!" 

_"You two better get a move on out of there and take those digicores with you!"_ Sora thought. 

In no time, the three digimon boosted their speed and flew to their destination. The digi medicine had actually helped them a lot in boosting the digimon's speed and energies. 

***************************************************** 

TK and Kari sat around, clueless as to how they were going to break up the sealed cubes containing the Digital Cores. 

"So any bright ideas?" asked Kari. 

"No. My fire power wasn't strong enough to break open the seals," replied Angewomon. 

"None of our digimon's attacks have been able to break open the seals," replied TK. 

The angels attempted everything within their power. Not even Angemon's Hand of Fate was able to break open the seals. Even one hit that destroyed Devimon wasn't enough. Not even Angewomon's Celestial Arrow could break them up, and her arrows were strong enough to destroy Myotismon's first form. 

"You think my brother and Matt already beaten those two creeps yet?" asked Kari. 

"We won't know unless they get here. I think War Greymon wiped those two Demon Corp morons by now." 

"I hope you're right, TK," Kari said. 

Suddenly, the digimon felt two enormous powers heading this direction. They turned to tell the kids. 

"TK! I feel two enormous powers heading this way." 

"I bet you its War Greymon and Metal Garurumon! They beat those two-" 

"No. They belong to two evil powers." 

"What?!" 

TK and Kari expressions changed. They feared the worst to come. Their last hope was defeated. 

"I say we hide behind those large rocks. And if we keep our powers suppressed, they won't track our power levels from their scouters," said Angewomon. 

Angemon nodded, "Lets go. Behind those rocks." 

The three digimon led the kids behind the large rocks. They kept their powers suppressed and didn't make a peep. 

Piedmon and Skull Satan landed and searched the area. 

"I can't believe our brothers were defeated by those two," said TK. 

"Yeah. If only our digimon were strong enough." 

"Angemon, you'll protect me." 

"Of course." 

"Well mission accomplished thus far. Like I said, those kids wouldn't even bother to come here and take these Digital Cores. Lucky for us, if they did, they would realize that they are sealed within these cubes." 

"No kidding boss. Now all we have to do is wait for Burizalor to get here so he can claim immortality." 

"Oh yeah. Hey, where are those guards. They were supposed to look over these Digital Cores!" 

"Maybe they took a lunch break." 

"Its not even lunch time now. I'm going to have to start cutting some soldiers off the roster." 

"Well you shouldn't be mad. Now that you have four key chains to your collection." 

"You got that right. Heh. Heh." 

Piedmon held the four key chains and put them in his pocket. 

Kari and TK gasped at what they saw. Their own brothers have been turned to key chains along with War Greymon and Metal Garurumon. 

"Whats wrong, kids?" asked Angemon. 

"Our brothers..." 

"Where TK, I don't see them. They obviously were defeated." 

"Yeah and Piedmon turned them to key chains," cried Kari. 

The angels gasped in horror. 

"Well time to activate and open these cubes," Piedmon said as he waved his hands down. 

The cubes were deactivated, which allowed the three Digi-Cores to fall to the ground. 

"Nice work, boss. If I do say so myself." 

"Thank you." 

"Those evil meanies! I say we take those Digi-Cores now!" 

Just as TK said that, he tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. Kari gasped and turned to see Piedmon and Skull Satan turn to face them. 

"Ha! I knew it would be too obvious!," said Piedmon. "Yeah. Looks like we got ourselves a group of intruders. So were you rugrats listening to our whole conversation?" 

"You turned our brothers into key chains! We want you to change them back right now," growled TK. 

"Or we're going to teach you a lesson," Kari cried out. 

"You teach us a lesson? I like to see you try. Hey Skull Satan, you think we should give up the key chains." 

"I don't know. They're a very valuable set of items. It would be a waste if you turned them back to normal." 

"Yeah it would be a waste. I'll tell you what. To make things a little easier, you two can join them in my collection!" 

"Kari!" 

"TK!" 

"Or better yet! Two angel key chains in my collection! Two rare items!" 

"You won't be collecting anything now! We're not worth it! Hand of Fate!" 

Piedmon pulled out his swords and cancelled out the blast. 

"Your turning them back to normal! Angewomon!" 

"Celestial Arrow!" 

Skull Satan flies up and cancels it out with his Nail Bone. 

"So you three want to fight the two of us over the key chains! Fine, tango!" 

Angewomon and Skull Satan went at it. Piedmon was more than happy to fight Angemon. 

"Go get him, Angemon!" 

Angewomon threw in several punches but Skull Satan was able to dodge out of the way after each blow. Skull Satan flies up and fires away at Angewomon. The female fades out and misses a punch. Skull Satan fades behind her and nails her. Angewomon retaliates with several beams. Skull Satan was able to cancel them out with his Nail Bone. He then nails her with his staff. She goes flying back. Skull Satan appears above her and fires a beam, sending her crashing to the ground. 

Piedmon flew up. Angemon tossed ki blasts at him. Piedmon was able to cancel them out with several beams. Piedmon appears behind Angemon and decks him with a forearm shot. He goes for a kick but Piedmon catches his foot and shoots a beam at him. Piedmon then elbows Angemon and blasts them with beams. Piedmon flies up and shoots out more ki blasts. As the smoke cleared, he was gone. Piedmon turned around and saw two beams heading his direction. He easily fades out. Angemon appears and collides with Piedmon. Piedmon tosses out his Trump Swords while Angemon pulls out his staff. He blocks out the two swords. Piedmon was behind the angel. Piedmon kicks Angemon in the back and fades above him with an elbow shot to the gut. 

The two kids watched as their digimon were being taken apart. 

"We're losing Kari," TK said, "If only we had reinforcements by now." 

"Hey! You want reinforcements? You got them!" a girl's voice similar to Sora's called out. 

TK and Kari turned to see Sora, Izzy, Mimi and Joe heading their way. Garudamon, Zudomon, Lillymon and Mega Kabuterimon appeared. Piedmon and Skull Satan turned to face them. 

"Well looks like we got ourselves some more competition," said Skull Satan. 

"They're ultimates and won't be hard to beat. You can handle, right?" 

"Yeah, boss. I got you covered." 

"Good. Attack now!" 

Skull Satan flew up and met Lillymon as they collided. Skull Satan threw in several ki-blasts, but Lillymon was able to manuever out of the way. She shoots out her Flower Cannon but Skull Satan deflected it with his staff. He nails her with his Nail Bone. This stunned Lillymon long eough for Skull Satan to fade above her and smash her down to the ground. Skull Satan turns to see Zudomon and Mega Kabuterimon flying at him. Skull Satan flies right between them and fires two beams from behind. Mega Kabuterimon retaliates with his Horn Buster attack. Zudomon goes for his Zulcan's Hammer. Skull Satan cancels them attacks out with his Nail Bone attack. Garudamon flew out and attempted a claw slash, however, she caught only air itself. Skull Satan comes up from above her head and clubs her between the eyes with his Nail Bone technique. 

"Garudamon! Man, that's really going to leave a mark!" Sora cried out. 

"He easily deflecting their attacks," Izzy exclaimed. 

"This is not good at all," cried Mimi. 

_"If only Piedmon hadn't turned Tai and Matt into key chains then we wouldn't have this problem,"_ TK said to himself. 

"Hey Piedmon. You ready to add more key chains to your collection?" 

"Not just yet. I say we hammer them some more then I can turn them into key chains. It's just so hard to find a good collection these days. Skull, I want you to pick up the reading of their power levels." 

"Right." 

Skull Satan activated his scouter and read of the digimon's power levels. To his surprise, they were only in the few thousands. 

"Ha. We should have no problems now." 

"Nope not at all." 

"Though we should keep an eye on those two angels. They're the sneakiest ones of the bunch." 

"Right. Avoid all arrows and holy ki at once." 

"Alright! This is the battle's end for you, Digi-Destined! Ha! Ha!" 

Piedmon and Skull Satan aren't giving up without turning all of the other Digi-Destined into key chains. With Tai and Matt as key chains, do the children even stand a chance against the duo? Burizalor still has his hands full with Kaiser Veedramon, as he attempts to protect Gennai and prevent the evil one to gain the access code to the digicores. The action shall continue. 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

Kari: This isn't looking good, TK! Everyone is being turned into key chains! 

TK: I'll do everything to protect you! Angemon and I won't let anything happen to you! It's up to us now, buddy! 

Angemon: Piedmon! Your sick games end here! 

Piedmon: But the twisted games have just begun! I'm only a few short to completing my collection! 

TK: I haven't lost hope for Kari, Tai, Sora, my brother and everyone! Angemon! My crest is glowing! 

Angemon: Angemon chou shinka... 

Piedmon: What is this?! His power is rising to new heights! 

Kari: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode forty-one! 

**Takeru's Crest Finally Glows! Arise Magna Angemon, the Holy Warrior!**

Magna Angemon: You don't want to miss this! 

*************************************************************************************** 

Coral: Yay! We've managed to gather the entire DBZ crew and the Yu Yu Hakusho crew! We're making progress. 

Max: I've got the whole Digimon crew, including the D3s. 

Gohan: Videl and I just invited the crew from Cowboy Bebop, Kenshin and Tenchi. 

Videl: These Tenchi girls are crazy! 

Max: Tell me about it. Keke had to go her way to tell them that I belong with her. 

Keke: Damn straight! 

Coral: Who were you able to invite, Kek? 

Keke: The Outlaw Star and Trigun crew. There should be more people to invite. 

Coral: Oh, there's plenty. I knew Vash was coming. Anyway, be sure to check back to see our progress and to read the next chapter. Until then, peace! 

************************************************************************************** 


	22. Takeru's Crest Finally Glows! Arise Magn...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke and Max, because max acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. I also don't own the characters Kenshin Himura, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sailor Moon, Vash the Stampede, Meryl and Millie Thompson. Coral, Skull Satan, Marine Devilin, Metal Tyrannus and Burizalor are created characters of mine and I won't let anyone use them without my permission. 

Coral: Hey, dudes! We're still gathering more peeps for the party. Hey, so how many more groups have you invited? 

Max: I'm still looking. Don't sweat it. We'll have a fucking large attendance. 

Coral: Hey! It's that Millie and Meryl from Trigun! 

Meryl: Have you two seen Vash? 

Millie: Mr. Vash was just here a while ago, wasn't he? He kinda of ditched us and would you be so kind to point out where he is? 

Coral: He should be over in the Sailor Moon universe. He's gathering more guests for a party we're having. 

Millie: Wow! A party?! Meryl! I think we should attend this party! 

Meryl: First, we have to get Vash. Let's go, Millie. 

Max: While those two find that wacky Vash, you guys can read the fic. You want some action? Then, you won't be disappointed. Angemon will finally digivolve into ultimate. Enjoy. 

*********************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**Takeru's Crest Finally Glows! Arise Magna Angemon, the Holy Warrior!**

Piedmon and Skull Satan attacked the digimon again after a good strategy. Skull Satan uses his powers from his Nail Bone and stuns Altur Kabuterimon. 

"Alright boss! I got one!" 

"Very good! Item number one away!" 

Piedmon tosses a large hankie over the frozen Altur Kabuterimon. The Digi-Destined watched in horror as the hankie seemed to suck Altur Kabuterimon right in. Now all was left as a key chain of himself. Izzy tried to run up and snatch the key chain. Unfortunately, he was covered by another handkerchief. Izzy was turned into a key chain. 

"Nice catch, boss!" 

"Thanks. There's two added to my collection." 

"Oh no! Izzy! Altur Kabuterimon!" cried Sora, "You guys we have to avoid those hankies at all costs!" 

"Well that's a good strategy," Joe said, "We might as well become key chains ourselves." 

"Stop doubting yourself," cried Mimi. 

"No. I'm not about to give up! And neither is Angemon!" 

"Or Angewomon!" 

Lillymon attempted to throw in some kicks and punches at Skull Satan. But Skull faded out and blasted her in the face with a beam. Lillymon flew back and was caught by one of Piedmon's giant hankies. 

"No! Lillymon!" 

Mimi tried to save her friend but was restrained by Sora. Suddenly, Piedmon faded in front of them and tossed another hankie, this time Mimi was the next victim. 

"Mimi! Your going to pay for that," growled Joe, "I'll show you not to turn anyone into key chains!" 

"Cocky for a little man. Take that!" 

Joe stopped in his tracks but was swallowed up by another hankie. Now Joe was added as another item to Piedmon's collection. Zudomon tried to intervene but was stunned by Skull Satan's Nail Bone attack. This allowed Piedmon enough opportunity to fade in front of him and toss a hankie at Zudomon as well. Piedmon picked up the Zudomon key chain and placed it into his pocket. 

"That's ten down boss." 

"And six to go." 

Sora, TK and Kari watched in horror as Piedmon and Skull Satan were approaching them. 

"You two have to get out of here," said Sora, "If you stay here, you'll be turned into key chains!" 

"But we can't leave you Sora!" "Don't worry about me, TK. Just take Kari and get out of here." 

"But what if Burizalor returns." 

"Just go with TK and get out of here, now!" 

"Alright Sora, whatever you say." 

"Now go!" 

TK nodded to Kari as they both ran off. Angemon and Angewomon followed them over in case Piedmon happens to follow them. Sora turned her attention to Piedmon and Skull Satan. 

"You sure are brave to stay and fight us," Piedmon laughed. 

Skull Satan looked up to see Garudamon firing beams at them. Piedmon and Skull Satan flew up. Garudamon flew at them and threw in punches. One connected to Skull Satan sending him flying back. Piedmon took advantage and threw in his Trump Swords. Garudamon went flying back as the swords pierced through her wing, sending her into a wall. Piedmon tosses a hankie over her and adds Garudamon into his key chain collection. 

"Garudamon!" 

Just as Sora was about to run away, Skull Satan appeared behind her and held her. Piedmon tosses a hankie and it covers Sora up. Within seconds, she was now nothing more than a collectable item for Piedmon. Skull Satan picks up the key chain and hands it to Piedmon. 

"There you go, sir." 

"Thank you. Now all we got are four more of the most valuable items to add to my collection" 

"Right. I'll pick up a reading of their power levels." 

"So where are they?" 

"Over at the other side of the mountain. We can surprise them there." 

"Yes. On my mark, get set, GO!" 

TK and Kari stopped at a dead end. There was a rock ledge in front of them. It looked steep. If anyone would fall off, they would be killed by their fall. 

"Looks like we have to climb down." 

"Yeah." 

"I'll go first, Kari. Even though I'm scared of heights." 

"Ok." 

Kari found a long rope and started to climb down. TK followed after her. As soon as they got down, Piedmon was there to greet them. He was hovering and holding the key chains of Garudamon and Sora. 

"Hello! You two are so rude to have left us back there. But don't worry. I'll make up for it, by turning you two into key chains!" 

Angemon and Angewomon were about to save them until they were stopped by one of Skull Satan's ki blasts. 

"Looks like your two guardian angels will be out for a while, so who wants to go first?" 

TK and Kari tried to climb back up but one of Piedmon's Trump Swords cut the rope in half. The two Digi-Destined came falling off. Piedmon watched as they fell. 

"Wow, and we didn't need to turn them into key chains." 

"Nah its quite alright. It's better that they die. Now we can make up for that when we turn their angels into key chains. 

************************************************************************************** 

Suddenly, everything was turning into slow motion. TK and Kari were falling to their deaths. There was no hope left. TK and Kari were holding hands. But TK pulled out his crest of hope. 

_"No I can't give up hope. Just because everything looks bad, doesn't mean we can give up! If Matt were here, he told me the samething! Kari, I'm not giving up hope for you or the others! The others had the chance to digivolve! But not Angemon! Angemon! I haven't given up hope for you either! I have hope and faith in everyone now!"_

Suddenly TK's crest started to glow. The Crest Of Hope was beginning to glow and it gave power to Angemon. 

[Digimon Adventure "Evolution" theme plays in sequence] 

Angemon felt tremendous energy flowing through his body. He was getting stronger and he stood on his two feet. Piedmon and Skull Satan watched as Angemon let out a aura of holy energy. 

"What's going on boss?" 

"He's, he's. Oh my goddramon! He's going to digivolve!" 

"His power level is sky rocketing! It's the same kind of power like the War Greymon!" 

[Digimon Adventure "Evolution" plays in sequence] 

TK's Crest of Hope responded as Angemon was set to digivolve. Angemon was ready to digivolve. 

"Angemon shinka!" 

Now he has eight pairs of wings and a long purple saber came out of his hand. 

"Magna Angemon!" 

Piedmon and Skull Satan watched on with shock as Magna Angemon was standing there. 

"But how did he digivolve out of no where, boss?" 

"That boy's crest was activated and allowed Angemon to digivolve! Now his power is near that of War Greymon and he's a freaking ultimate!" 

"Impossible!" 

Magna Angemon quickly faded out. 

Just as TK and Kari were about to fall to their deaths, Magna Angemon appeared and caught them both. He held them tightly in his arms and flew back up. He places both children to the ground. 

"Angemon! I knew you could digivolve! You look awesome!" 

"Right on!" 

"TK. I am Magna Angemon. I have eight shining wings and a shield. I wave the mighty sword, Excalibur. And my attack is the Gate of Destiny." 

[Digi Analyzer: Magna Angemon. Ultimate-level. Special Techinques: Magna Antidote and Gate of Destiny] 

Magna Angemon touches Angewomon and revives her with his Magna Antidote. 

"Alright! Get them, Magna Angemon!" 

"Angewomon is revived! We're sure to win now!" 

"But how? We were whooping him big time! How could he digivolve with this amount of power, boss?" 

"I don't know. This is just insane. His power reading is higher than mine. It's also greater than War Greymon's! It stands at over 200,000! 

"That's impossible, Lord Piedmon!" 

"It's the truth. We better not take our eye off of him, especially if his power level is above War Greymon's." 

"Lets take care of this, Angewomon." 

"I got bone boy." 

Angewomon and Skull Satan went at it. Skull Satan threw in rapid punches and kicks but was unable to connect with Angewomon. Piedmon and Magna Angemon went at it. It seemed as though the angels were more powerful than their adversaries. 

Skull Satan attempted to fire more shots but was deflected by Angewomon's beams. Skull Satan flew up and powered up his Skull Crusher. He tosses it at Angewomon but she fades out. Skull Satan turns to see Angewomon place her hand in front of him. 

"Angewomon! No! Don't! Noooooo!" 

But just as Skull Satan was going to scream his last words, Angewomon blasted him away with a large blast of holy energy. Piedmon turned to see the last of his mighty Demon Corp soldiers die at the hands of the female angel. 

"Now Piedmon! This is your chance to surrender! Or you'll end up like Skull Satan." 

"Huh? No! This can't be happening and I'm not about to surrender to the likes of you! Just because you got more power, doesn't make you the superior being! I'll teach a thing or two about respect!" 

Just as Piedmon was about to nail Magna Angemon, the newly digivolved angel faded out. Magna Angemon appears behind Piedmon and decks him right in the face. Piedmon goes flying back. Magna Angemon appears above him and fires a beam at Piedmon. Magna Angemon then appears behind Piedmon and elbows him in the back. Piedmon goes crashing to the ground. 

"Alright! I add you to my key chain collection! Take that!" 

Piedmon tosses a hankie at Magna Angemon. But with ease, Magna Angemon slices through the hankie with his saber and fades him front of Piedmon. Magna Angemon slashes Piedmon in the chest and decks him with a punch to the gut. Piedmon goes flying back and crashing through a rock ledge. 

"Angewomon! Gather the key chains together!" 

"Right." 

Angewomon snatches the key chains and places them on the ground. Magna Angemon spread his wings. 

"Now its time we bring our friends back to normal. Magna Antidote!" 

With that said, the magic of Magna Angemon transformed the key chains back to normal. Their friends and digimon were returned to normal. TK and Kari ran up to their brothers. 

"Tai!" 

"Matt!" 

Tai and Kari were together once again. The same applied to TK and Matt. The others were happy to see that they were back to normal. 

"Hey TK. Angemon, is that you?" asked Matt. 

"Yeah! He's now Magna Angemon. He digivolved! Now he's taking care of that clown now!" 

Tai noticed War Greymon kneeling down. He ran up to him. 

"What's wrong, War Greymon?" 

"My power is fading. I'm starting to weaken. I think when Piedmon turned me into a key chain, it sort of drained my power." 

"Well that's just great. Don't worry, Magna Angemon can handle this." 

Piedmon was getting to his feet and was coughing blood. He took notice of this and was growling in anger. 

"You made me bleed now I'm going to make you bleed! With my swords, you shall DIE!" 

Piedmon faded out and went to slash Magna Angemon with his sword but Magna Angemon faded out of the way. Piedmon turned around and was decked in the face by Magna Angemon. Piedmon goes flying back. Magna Angemon fades in front of him and drives his fist into Piedmon's gut. Piedmon fell to the ground and was coughing more blood. 

"Had enough? You can't win, Piedmon." 

"Thats what you think. I'm sending you to digimon hell after this game!" 

"I'd like to see you try!" 

"Take this! Clown Trick!" 

The powerful beam deflected off of Magna Angemon. Piedmon gasped in horror. Magna Angemon grabs Piedmon and punches him into another rock ledge. Piedmon was down and almost out. 

"Time to finish him, Magna Angemon! Go," TK cried. 

Magna Angemon nodded and flew at Piedmon with his saber ready. Piedmon saw Magna Angemon coming and an idea came to his mind. 

_"Heh. Heh. You'll be my ultimate collector's item, Magna Angemon! What a treat this will be."_

Piedmon tosses a giant hankie at Magna Angemon. Everything goes still for a moment, Magna Angemon was stopping in his tracks and Piedmon was cackling. Suddenly he had an idea that came to mind. 

_"The fool is letting his overconfidence get the best of him! Big mistake! He has total lack of battle experience as I possess! Never rush in like that!"_

Magna Angemon watched as Piedmon quickly tossed his hankie at him. Magna Angemon froze as the Digi-Destined gasped in horror. 

Everything was slow as the hankie was about to cover Magna Angemon. Suddenly, a ball of energy burns through the hankie and wastes it. Magna Angemon turned to see War Greymon breathing heavily. War Greymon had thrown one of his Terra Forces to save Magna Angemon from becoming a key chain. 

"War Greymon! Nice save," TK said, "Now. Lets get down to business. Magna Angemon, if you will." 

Piedmon gets to his feet and seems to be severely injured. Magna Angemon fades in front of him and decks him with a fist to the gut. Piedmon goes flying back and Magna Angemon fades behind him and nails him with a kick. Piedmon goes flying into a rocky ledge. War Greymon was in real bad shape. 

"War Greymon. You need to let Magna Angemon handle this..." 

"I think I have a little Terra Force left..." 

"War Greymon! Don't!" 

War Greymon went on and powered up. He cupped his two hands together and raised them over his head. He attempted to power up another Terra Force. But he falls to the ground and loses consciousness after a tremendous power loss. 

"War Greymon!" 

"Wrong move, angel!" 

Piedmon takes advantage and punches Magna Angemon in the face. Magna Angemon goes staggering back. Piedmon smiles but then his face becomes a frightened look. MagnaAngemon turns to face Piedmon and nails him in the face with a punch. 

Kari and Tai ran up to the fallen War Greymon and tried to help him up. Metal Garurumon picked up War Greymon on his back. 

Magna Angemon fades behind Piedmon and grabs him. Piedmon head butts him and blasts him with a beam. Magna Angemon swipes it away with his saber. Piedmon pulls out his swords and tosses them at Magna Angemon. Magna Angemon puts out his two hands and stops the swords in their tracks. Piedmon's eyes widen as Magna Angemon pushes them back at Piedmon. Piedmon manages to catch his swords and goes flying back. Magna Angemon flies at Piedmon and surprises him by fading out. Piedmon turns around and gets decked in the face by Magna Angemon. 

_"I better think of something quick or I'm beaten for sure!"_

Magna Angemon cups two hands together and pulls them back and shoots out a powerful beam at Piedmon. An explosion occurs and Magna Angemon watches to make sure that he nailed Piedmon. As the smoke cleared, Piedmon was laying on the ground. Magna Angemon hovers down and picks up Piedmon. 

"Now! Its time to finish this fight, Magna Angemon," TK ordered. 

Magna Angemon tosses Piedmon up. Piedmon goes flying up. Magna Angemon flies up after him. Piedmon stops himself and looks down. He sees Magna Angemon coming his direction. 

_"Ok. My hankies won't finish him, but I know one thing that will! I'm sure to declare victory after I unleash this!"_

Piedmon powers up and puts his two swords together. It becomes one large saber and was a darker version of Magna Angemon's saber. 

"Have a taste of your own medicine! End Game!" 

The Digi-Destined watched in horror as Piedmon was going to deliver the final blow to Magna Angemon. Magna Angemon could only smile and fade out of the way. Piedmon's eyes widened. He turns around and sees Magna Angemon. The winged hero waves his saber in a form of a circle and a small portal appears. 

"Gate of Destiny!" 

"What's that?! No! What is it doing to me?!" 

Piedmon was being sucked into the portal like a vacuum cleaner. Piedmon tried with all of his power to keep himself from being sucked in but it was no use. Magna Angemon kicks Piedmon into the portal but just as he was about to go in, Piedmon stabbed through the gate opening and held on tightly. 

"You won't send me digimon limbo! But if I do, I promise I will come back to haunt you! You and that ungrateful child! You will remember who I am! I will haunt you in your dreams! You haven't won at all! Ha! Ha! Ha!" 

And without intentions, Piedmon let himself free and gets sucked into the portal. Piedmon's laughter could be heard from a long way trip to digimon hell. The gate closed up and Magna Angemon hovers down. 

"Alright! We did it! We beat Piedmon," exclaimed TK, "Magna Angemon! You were awesome!" 

"You're the 'mon!" said Tai. 

Magna Angemon looked down to TK and nodded. Tai and Kari were more worried about War Greymon's condition. Then all of a sudden, Tai falls to the ground and is heavily breathing. 

"Tai? Whats wrong," asked Kari. 

"I'm not sure. All of a sudden, I just feel weak. Maybe I'm feeling the same kind of pain as War Greymon is feeling." 

"I don't get it." 

Just as they were going to help Tai, the whole mountain started to shake and bright lights started appearing in the once dull, gray skies. 

"What's going on," asked Sora. 

"It looks like Spiral Mountain is starting to dematerialize," explained Izzy. 

"That makes sense," Matt said, "Since Piedmon is gone, then the whole Digital World should be back to normal." 

Tai then falls to the ground and loses consciousness. The others crowd around Tai. Sora and Kari are worried the most, since Kari is Tai's little sister and Sora has known Tai for a long time. 

"You guys. We have to take Tai and War Greymon into the ship," said Sora, "We don't have much time and we shouldn't be celebrating. Have you guys forgotten that Burizalor is still out there?" 

The others nodded. Metal Garurumon carries War Greymon on his back and walks inside the base. Matt, Sora and Tai help lift Tai inside. 

"TK and I found this healing chamber where Tai and War Greymon can rest and regain their strength," said Kari, "In that room. The medical room." 

They took both War Greymon and Tai inside. Matt and Sora placed Tai into a small bed. War Greymon de-digivolved to back to Agumon. 

"I've been in these before. It's a pain in the butt," said Matt. 

"No kidding," replied Metal Garurumon. "This looks like the older models." 

With that being said, he de-digivolved to Gabumon and pressed a button. He pressed it and it opened up the chamber. 

"Now help me place Agumon into that chamber." 

Matt and Gabumon carried Agumon into the chamber. Gabumon pressed the close button to seal up the chamber. Some sort of liquid started to rise up and fill the tank. 

"Gabumon, isn't he going to drown in there?" 

"No TK. It will help him. That liquid is a sort of medicine that cures wounded digimon after a long battle. And not only will it heal him, he will build up more strength like this." 

"Well I would like to recommend this to gyms we have on earth." 

"This machine is not a toy. It is often used during the many digimon battles of the past." 

"I see. Thanks for filling me in history." 

"No problem, TK," replied Gabumon. 

Matt walks over to Sora, TK and Kari. They watched over Tai, while he was resting. 

"What's his condition?" asked Matt. 

"We don't know. He may have lost consciousness after being turned into a doll," answered Sora. 

"But we all got turned into dolls and we look fine." 

"I don't know Matt." 

Just then, Biyomon, Patamon and Gatomon, who previously de-evolved from their ultimate forms, came scurrying into the medical room. 

"What's up, Biyomon?" asked Sora, "Anything yet?" 

"Yeah. There's some new body armor we found very useful. You guys should try them out." 

"We'll pass, but show us these body armors." 

Gatomon dragged in two body armors, similar to the ones that the Demon Corps and many of the foot soldiers were wearing. 

"They fit comfortably and can fit on any size," Gatomon said as she tried one on. 

She quirked an eyebrow and took it right off. 

"Nah. It's not exactly my taste. 

"They're too small for me," said Patamon. 

"Um guys. Maybe we should start worrying about something else important." 

They all turned to face Sora. 

"Remember, Burizalor is still out there. He won't stop until he finds out that we've been in his ship. Even if he has to destroy everything in his path just to find us." 

The others nodded in agreement. Suddenly they heard a loud voice echoing in their heads. 

"Digi-Destined!" 

"Oh my god. Its Gennai," Sora said. 

"Sora. I've sent Chuumon to give you the access password to activate the digicores. I'm sorry that I should told you sooner, however, Matt was with you at that time. I couldn't trust his judgment with these digicores. It will be best that you and Biyomon head out to meet with Chuumon. He's getting very close to where you are positioned at." 

"That's good to hear!" 

"Use these Digital Cores wisely, for my time is almost up." 

"What are you saying?" 

"My life is drawing to a close and so is my long distance." 

"But what happens to the Digi-Cores after that?" 

"If I die, they're done. The only ones able to create a new set are the four Holy Beasts but they are sealed away. They don't have much power left." 

"And what about Burizalor? He's sure to find us!" 

"Thats where the real challenge starts. The real test to see if you eight are truly the Digi-Destined has come. You managed to overcome every evil adversary that has come in your way. Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, the invaders, Burizalor's own right hand men, the Demon Corps and Piedmon just now. They're all weaklings compared to the evil power of Burizalor. You will have to risk fighting him, for he can't be allowed to conquer this world and then destroy your own. He will expand his empire throughout the digital universe and eventually your own world. That's only if he becomes immortal." 

"But can we beat him?" 

"Your chances of beating are almost slim to none. But I have faith in you. You have the power of your crests and tags to help your digimon reach new levels. One of you eight will emerge with the digimon as the ultimate force that will overthrow Burizalor once and for all." 

The Digi-Destined looked to each other, as did the digimon. 

"There isn't much time left. You must act now. Good luck, Digi-Destined. I'm sure you will save our world." 

Gennai's voice fades away. Sora is now aware that Chuumon would arrive with the password. She turns to face the others. 

"Alright gang. This is it. I don't know what to say. With Tai and Agumon recovering, we're going to have to get it everything we have. We will fight Burizalor till the end!" 

The others nodded in agreement. As of now and until Tai recovers, Sora has officially made herself the official leader. It was quite a privilege for her, but it really became a thorn to Matt's ego. He hated the fact that Tai became leader, but he was furious to realize that Sora was a position he thrived to achieve. His jealousy was kicking in at this point. 

Mimi, Joe and Izzy carried the four digicores into the medical room. 

"Here's the four digicores," Izzy said. "So what now? How about the wish?" 

"I'll explain everything." 

Then she turns and looks at Tai. 

_"Please recover soon. We need you Tai. We need War Greymon for this fight. You two are essential._

*************************************************************************************** 

Just on the other side of the Digital World, Kaiser Veedramon was recovering from the wounds being inflicted by Burizalor's onslaught. Burizalor was standing there not breaking a sweat and a smile on his pale-looking face. 

"Well it looks like you're about to give in pretty soon. You don't have much power left. That little regeneration trick was mighty impressive, but is that all worth it? You really are looking forward to dying are you?" 

"That's what you think. I still have large amounts of energy. You shouldn't under estimate me, friend." 

"Oh is that so? Well then, why am I so easily beating you? It can't be because you are hiding any power. According to my scouter, you shouldn't be hiding any power. By the way, where are the Digi-Destined?" 

"I will never tell you the location of the Digi-Destined! How dare you even mention them! You will never defeat the power of the Digi-Destined! Others have already tried and failed." 

"Yes. They underestimated those children. But I have studied the power of the crests and tags." 

"What?" 

"Yes. Unfortunately for them, they won't be hiding behind their digimon any longer." 

"You won't win." 

"But I'm sorry to say that I will." 

Burizalor points to Kaiser Veedramon and shoots out a beam of energy. It penetrates the dragon's skin leaving a bad bruise. But then Burizalor shot more beams at him. The shots were now beginning to become dangerously painful. Kaiser Veedramon fights out and fires a ki blast at Burizalor. But Burizalor puts his hand out and deflects back at him. Kaiser Veedramon falls to the ground and trying to catch his breathe. 

"If that was your best attack, then you're in big trouble. You disappoint me guardian. I thought you would serve your gods well. What happened there? Remember I'm mortal. You'll be able to conflict pain on me. You just aren't trying hard enough. Such a shame." 

"A shame?" 

"Yes. It's a shame that you will have to die so quickly. I can feel your power depleting as we speak." 

As soon as he said that, Kaiser Veedramon was on the ground with many wounds on his body. Blood was trickling down each wound. Burizalor likes to see this kind of torture. He's the type where he likes to torture before he ultimately executes his victims. 

"So, are you ready to surrender to me?" 

"Ugh. N-No. No." 

"What? No?" 

This angered Burizalor even further as he started hammering away at Kaiser Veedramon. Kaiser Veedramon took each hit and was losing power quickly. Burizalor knocks him to the ground with a kick to the head. Burizalor stood over him and picked him up. 

"I'm going to force you to surrender, after I rip your spine out." 

Just as Burizalor said that, Kaiser Veedramon was laughing. This enraged Burizalor even further and he punches the dragon warrior in the face again. 

"You are pathetic. I can't believe I wasted this whole time toying with you. I should be back at the base with the password and already gained immortality!" 

_"Good. He has no idea that we've sent Chuumon to inform the children about the password. I will by more time for the Digi-Destined."_

Burizalor picked up Kaiser Veedramon and delievered more painful shots to the face. Kaiser Veedramon saw an opening from Burizalor and inflicts a claw slash across his face. The evil one gasped at the scratch on his cheek. He growls and delivers a tail swipe. Kaiser Veedramon was sent rolling back. 

_"He managed to get a shot in at me. I shouldn't under estimate this one. His power level stands at 190,000 after his evolution to Kaiser Veedramon. I better put an end to this soon."_

But little did the evil one realize that eight children found the digicores. They had beaten him to the prized possessions. 

************************************************************************************* 

Sora, TK, Kari and Matt were standing around in another room as they were planning out before they head out into the Digital World. 

"I was thinking that we should find a place to hide out, because Burizalor is bound to return here at any moment," said Sora. 

"As long as we suppress our energies, he won't trace us down on his scouter," Biyomon stated. 

"Good idea, Sora. But I don't feel right with us going out into the open to search for a good hiding location. I say we stay here," Matt replied, "Even if Burizalor arrives, if we fight together, we can beat him for sure." 

"You heard what Gennai said. Burizalor is enough to defeat the strongest of the digimon and he will make no exception with ours." 

"Then I should be the one to fight him. He said that a digimon will emerge as the ultimate force that will bring down Burizalor, thats got to be Metal Garurumon!" 

"Matt! Don't be too sure about that! We haven't even fought him yet." 

"But I'm the only one who has had an encounter with him before. I felt what his power was like. It's evil but he's not unstoppable. He's bond to have a weakness of some sort. And Metal Garurumon will be the one to bring him down." 

Sora could see overconfidence in Matt. She still has her worries on Tai's recovery. But Matt has developed an even bigger ego ever since returning from Earth. At first it wasn't a real problem, but now its gotten worse. 

_"How can Matt be so over confident? Does he realize what Burizalor is capable of? We should keep an eye on him."_

Sora stood up and looked to Biyomon. She faced the others. 

"Guys. I'm going to be heading out to meet up with Chuumon. Matt I want you to stay and take care of the Kari and TK," said Sora. 

"Please can't we come with you?" asked TK. 

"No. You two stay here with Matt. I might run into Burizalor but it's no better than seeing him get his hands on you two. I promise I will be back." 

Sora stepped out of the room with Biyomon. Matt, TK and Kari watched as she left the room. 

"Ok, Biyomon. You ready to digivolve?" 

"You just give me the signal." 

[Digimon Adventure "Evolution" plays in sequence] 

Sora's crest and tag glowed and it gave Biyomon the power to digivolve. 

"Biyomon Shinka! Birdramon!" 

Sora got onto Birdramon's leg and held on tightly. Birdramon took off and flew through the gray skies of the Digital World. 

Kari and TK watched Birdramon disappear into the background. 

_"Please come back safely, Sora,"_TK said to himself. 

Kari sighed and thought to herself. 

_"Tai. Agumon. You two recover as fast as you can. The dark one is on his way."_

Sora has ventured into the Digital World where she will risk it all just to help her fellow Destined find a new hiding place. She must hurry and find Chuumon, so he can inform her on the password. She is unaware of the presence of Burizalor, who continues to inflict punishment on Kaiser Veedramon. Will she make it back in time to help her friends before Burizalor gets to them first? 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

Tai: Damn, Agumon and I are going to be out of the picture for the next few chapters?! I want my lawyer! 

Sora: Chuumon! I'm so glad that I've found ya! You have to tell us the password! 

Matt: I can't believe I'm below that girl! I should lead the group! It doesn't matter now, because Burizalor will find us eventually. 

Chuumon: All right! The password is... 

Veedramon: You've been had, Burizalor! Chuumon has been sent out to tell the children the password. 

Burizalor: Damn them! I won't let this twerps beat me to the punch! 

Metal Garurumon: I sense an evil ki approaching. 

Children: Burizalor! 

Burizalor: I've found you, maggots. Death will be in your future. 

TK: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode forty-two! 

**What's the Password, Chuumon?! Hurry, Burizalor is on the Horizon!**

Kari: Don't miss it! 

************************************************************************************** 

Coral: Now that's awesome. Finally, Magna Angemon makes his Fusion debut. Not a bad way to make a first impression. Now, they're prepared to face their ultimate challenge. 

Max: Burizalor. That creep isn't a challenge for me, but he better not make a move on my parents! Make sure you kick his ass, Tai! 

Coral: That's until Agumon finishes getting healed. Anyway, we've got more guests. Kenshin Himura and Ms. Kaoru. 

Kenshin: I hear there's going to be a party soon. 

Kaoru: Can we come? It's been long since we've been to a party. 

Max: You're all welcome. Just make sure to bring some booze. 

Coral: Yeah, we could use more booze. 

Kenshin: I'm just sorry to hear that the author couldn't make it. 

Coral: Oh. Well, don't worry about him. He should be back right when the party starts. Just give us a few more chapters to get the party officially started. Damn, we really appreciate the help. 

Kaoru: Maybe I can help cook. 

Yahiko: I don't think you should go poisoning our guests, Kaoru. 

[Kaoru goes into rage and smashes her fist across Yahiko's head.] 

Yahiko: Ow! Ow! Ok, I give up! 

Max: Anime women really scare me. 

Coral: Tell me about it. Then again, I am also an anime girl. You better keep your mouth shut or you'll feel my female wrath. That alone makes the Warlord look like a pussy. 

Keke: I think you better listen to her. We anime girls are not the pushy types. 

Max: Ok, I get it. 

Coral: Our next guests will be fic author Anthony and reviewer, Alan Wilkinson. We'll also have two anime characters of our choosing. Until then, peace out. 

Max: Hey, I wonder how Millie and Meryl are doing in their search? 

[In the Sailor Moon universe, Meryl and Millie watch as Vash makes a daily Sailor Moon monster threat look like a newborn kitten. The monster runs off as Vash merely points his finger at him.] 

Sailor Moon: Thanks, Vash! Um, we didn't expect ya to just point your finger and scare that monster off. 

Vash: I wonder what I did to make him run off like that? 

Millie: Vash saves the day, again. Isn't he something, Meryl? 

Meryl: Millie… 

*************************************************************************************** 


	23. What's the Password, Chuumon! Hurry, Bur...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X and Max, because max acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. Coral, Skull Satan, Marine Devilin, Metal Tyrannus and Burizalor are created characters of mine and I won't let anyone use them without my permission. 

Coral: Hey, dudes! As you know, we're still gathering more guests. 

Max: We should get started on setting the party up. This shit can get pretty hard to put together. 

Keke: Aw, c'mon. You've been through more crap than this. We'll pull this off. 

Anthony: Hey! How's it going? 

Coral: Aren't ya one of our loyal reviewers for the series? 

Anthony: Sure am. Are authors invited to the party? 

Coral: Hell yeah you are. Anyone is invited. Just make sure to bring the booze. 

Max: And we've got another guest here. 

Alan Wilkinson: Hi, everyone. So, are we going to see the next episode to the series? 

Coral: We will. As a matter of fact, the Digi-Destined have overcome the Demon Corps. I hope you all enjoyed Magna Angemon's debut, because the anticipated fusion warrior will soon come. 

Max: I beg everyone not to miss that event! That's the turning point of the entire series! It's my dad! Tai Kamiya for god's sakes! 

Alan Wilkinson: A little bit overdramatic aren't we? 

Max: Yes, very. 

Keke: Don't mind him. He's always overdramatic. 

Coral: By the way, the two surprise anime guests are none other than Ryoko from Tenchi Muyo. 

Ryoko: Any of ya got saki? I'm parched. 

Max: We've also got Yusuke Urameshi from Yu Yu Hakusho. 

Yusuke: Koema told me something about a party. I'm all for it. 

Max: We sure do, bro. You want to help us get some guests? I think you were invited weren't you? 

Yusuke: Yeah. That toddler told me about it. 

Anthony: How can the after life be run by a toddler?! 

Alan Wilkinson: I can't believe you actually take orders from him. 

Yusuke: I know. It's pretty convenient. 

Coral: You guys go and read the fic. We'll handle more of this party situation. 

*********************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**What's the Password, Chuumon?! Hurry, Burizalor is on the Horizon!**

Back at the base on the former Spiral Mountain, the Digi-Destined have been waiting for Sora to arrive. TK takes a walk outside with Patamon following him. 

"What do you see, TK?" 

"Nothing yet. Sora has been gone a while." 

"She'll be back. I just know she will." 

"I just hope your right." 

Kari and Gatomon walk up to them. 

"Hey Kari." 

"TK. My brother is recovering fine, but he just needs a little more rest." 

"That's good to hear. Hey Kari?" 

"Yeah." 

"Wasn't that just cool to see Patamon digivolve to ultimate?" 

"Yeah. You sent that clown packing!" 

"Thanks, Kari. I try my best." 

"You are the best, Patamon," said Gatomon, "We make an awesome team." 

"Oh yeah." 

"We make a good team too," TK said. 

"We sure do. After all our digimon are second strongest compared to our brother's digimon." 

"Yep." 

TK and Kari viewed the landscape of the reformatted planet. 

************************************************************************************* 

Birdramon has been soaring over the areas in search for Chuumon. Sora hasn't had any luck so far. 

"Birdramon. Is there any place in particular where we could hide out and that is far away from Burizalor's base?" 

"I know an area near just near the rail town just miles from here." "Lets go there. Also, we need to find Chuumon. He's the one who will give us that password, according to Gennai." 

"Hang on tight!" 

Birdramon boosted her speed and flew off into the skies and made sure to suppress her energy as low as she can so that Burizalor won't be able to trace them. 

************************************************************************************** 

Matt walked inside the medical room and over to the bed where Tai was resting. Matt sat down on chair to watch him. 

_"Tai. Don't worry. I will have this under control. I will defeat Burizalor with Metal Garurumon. I'll make sure that your sister and my brother come out of this battle alive. You need your rest. Looks like being a doll really drained your energy for some reason. As a matter of fact, I might need your help to beat Burizalor. Once that's finished, then we'll finish where we left off back in the digital world."_

Gabumon watched over the chamber containing Agumon. Agumon was recovering very well but needed more time. 

_"Rest your injuries my friend. You'll be stronger than ever. I guarantee it."_

TK, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon lain down and watched the sun coming up. 

"I really wish Sora would hurry it up, Kari." 

"Me too. What if Burizalor shows up?" 

************************************************************************************* 

Back on the other side of the planet, the battle continued between Burizalor and Kaiser Veedramon. Kaiser Veedramon was attempting to catch his breath and regain his composure. But Burizalor just stood there smiling as he if wasn't putting any effort and taking his adversary seriously. The dragon warrior was taking a lot of punishment to by some more time for the Digi-Destined to gain the password from Chuumon. Luckily for him, Burizalor was unaware of the secret plan that he and Gennai planned out. 

"Well. I must say, Veedramon. You truly are nothing more than a pathetic warrior. Did you really think you had a chance in beating me? All your efforts were for nothing. Well?" 

Kaiser Veedramon was getting to his feet and ready to attack again. Burizalor walked closer in attempt to torture him again. 

"Oh well. Suite yourself. I won't hesitate to kill you." 

Kaiser Veedramon pushed forward and shot out a powerful beam of energy. An explosion occurs and Kaiser Veedramon watched as smoke was building up. He shot out one of his most powerful ki blasts he could ever deliver. But to his shock and as the smoke cleared, Burizalor was still standing there. He was unscathed and chuckled a low laugh. 

"My dear friend. You really are starting to bore me. As you know by now, you really never had any chance in hell in defeating me." 

"What?!" 

"Well it doesn't matter anyways. One way or another, I should be getting out of here. But I'll leave you something to remember me by." 

Burizalor quickly fades out within a blink of an eye. Kaiser Veedramon watched in horror as Burizalor appeared in front of him. Burizalor delivers a mighty blow to the dragon's gut. Kaiser Veedramon fell to his knees and watched Burizalor face him. 

"Veedramon. You truly are pathetic for a digimon with a level of 190,000." 

Suddenly, Kaiser Veedramon started to chuckle and looked up at Burizalor. 

"What the hell is so funny? This is no joke." 

"No joke. I'm just laughing at how we outsmarted you." 

"Huh?" 

"Yes. I was just using this time to distract you all along." 

"What do you mean? Speak up! Is there something you're hiding?" 

"Yes. By now, the Digi-Destined should have all four Digital Cores." 

"That's ridiculous. They don't even have the password!" 

"You're wrong. We've sent Chuumon to give them the password. You're out of luck. Heh." 

"I don't believe this. You did all this just to get me away from my base! Then those meddling Digi-Destined must be at my base with the Digital Cores! No! Not to mention the fact that the small fry I spared will give them the password." 

Burizalor powered up and caused the ground to shake with his frightening ki energy. He looked down at Kaiser Veedramon with an enraged look on his face. 

"Mark my words! I'm not through with you yet! I'm coming back to finish you off later!" 

Burizalor flies off and heads back to his base on Spiral Mountain. Kaiser Veedramon is left as a wounded digimon. He waited for anyone to assist him. His time of death would soon sweep upon him. 

As he flies on his way back to his base, Burizalor activated his scouter to send a transmission message to the base. 

"Demon Corps. This is Burizalor. Come in. Over. Huh? They're not responding. They couldn't be all dead, could they? No! There's no way those eight children and their children could have defeated the most elite fighting group on the digital universe!" 

Then something else came to his mind, the Digital Cores. 

"Damn those children! They better have not let those children near those Digital Cores! Grr! I'm the only one who deserves possession of those after all of that trouble! If those damned Digi-Destined activate those cores, I'm finished!" 

Burizalor boosted up his speed in order to make it to his base on time. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Gennai was still resting in his bed and recovering. He didn't look like in any good shape. It was only a matter of time before his time passes. Gennai speaks in his thoughts while sleeping. 

_"I still haven't told the children how to activate the Digital Cores. It's a pretty simple process but requires two to activate them. Those who inherit light and hope will be are able to do so. Wait! Light and Hope?! Kari and TK! Chuumon needs to know this."_

He uses his thoughts to pick up any nearby power levels within his area. The only powerful level in the area was Birdramon, who was flying over the lake. Gennai decided to send a distress signal to Sora telepathically. 

Just as Sora was looking over the landscape while hanging onto Birdramon's leg. It's been hours since they left the others at Burizalor's base. But she was going to look for another hiding ground. This way they won't be found. It wasn't easy but she promised to find the best hiding spot she could possibly find. 

_"Sora! Sora! This is Gennai! Can you hear me?"_

Sora heard him and answered back to his telepathic message. 

_"Yes, Gennai. I can hear, loud and clear!" _

"Good. Sora I just forgot to tell you something about the Digital Cores. Do you know how to activate them?" 

"Yeah, Gennai. We just got them. We need that password from Chuumon." 

"Duh, me. Here's what you need to know. Only two people are known to activate. Chuumon can only give you the password, but the two Digi-Destined that inherit the Crest of Hope and Light can say the password." 

"Kari and TK." 

"Yes. They are the only two with enough power to activate them, and they have the ability to restore power to the four Holy Beasts. However, we must act quickly, if you don't make it back in time, they might not even work. My life force is fading faster than we speak." 

"Well I'm looking for a new hiding ground in order to avoid Burizalor. I have yet to see Chuumon." 

"There's no time for that Sora. I understand your looking out for the welfare of your friends, but Burizalor might have regained possession of the Digital Cores." 

"Oh no! You're right! Gennai, is Burizalor really there already?" 

"No. But he is on his way back. You better hurry. You don't have much time left." 

"Right, Gennai. I'll beat him to it." 

"Hear that, Birdramon?" "Loud and clear. So back to Spiral Mountain? Here we go!" 

Birdramon boosted her speed and flew back towards Spiral Mountain. 

_"I'm sorry I have to break my promise on locating a different location, but maybe the activating the Digital Cores will help after all."_

"Sora! I see someone coming in the distance." 

"Is it Burizalor?" 

"No, I can't see clearly, but it looks like.." 

Chuumon came out from the far distance and stopped. He found Birdramon and Sora. 

"Ah! It's you two! What a relief!" 

"There's no time for that, Chuumon. We have to get going now!" Sora replied. 

"Right. Right. You lead the way." 

*************************************************************************************** 

On the other side of the Digital World, Burizalor could read the power level from the other side. This power belonged to Birdramon. 

"What? Somebody is trying to beat me to my base! It has to be one of those Digi-Destined and their pathetic digimon. Ha. Nobody beats me to my ship. I better keep an eye on this one." 

He continues on his long journey back to the base. But he has no idea that the children of Light and Hope were there and they were able to activate the Digital Cores. 

*************************************************************************************8 

Just outside the base, Kari and TK were watching over the Digital Cores. Patamon and Gatomon were playing a game of roshambo. 

"Aw! You beat me again, Gatomon!" 

"Ha. Never challenge the champion of roshambo, Pata Pata." 

"You're such a cheater. Hmph!" 

Kari and TK giggled at their digimon's little games. TK noticed Kari looking a little sad. 

"Hey, what's wrong, Kari?" 

"I'm just worried about Sora. She's been gone an awfully long time. Not to mention my brother and Agumon are still recovering." 

"I know Sora hasn't let me down before and she won't this time. C'mon she's like a second-hand mother to us." 

"You're right, but what about Burizalor? He's bond to return looking for these four Digi-Cores." 

"I know." 

"They're very pretty." 

"I bet they're worth a million bucks!" 

"Maybe more." 

Gatomon walks up to Kari. 

"So how do you like being my digimon, Gatomon?" 

"I like it. It's much better than being a slave to Myotismon. I have more freedom. You may act a little weird sometimes, but you're a true friend." 

"Aww, thanks." 

"Hey Patamon?" 

"Yeah TK, I'm really pleased with your digivolution. Magna Angemon. Wow!" 

"Yeah. It was pretty cool." 

"You think you would stand any chance against Burizalor in that form?" 

"I don't know. We'll just have to see when the time comes." 

"Just remember, Piedmon was just a flunky. Burizalor is a true monster sent from hell," said Gatomon. 

"Wait, you mean you seen him way before we got here?" 

"I don't remember when, but when I was still Salamon, I could remember seeing a group of soldiers raiding a Tokomon Village. And if my whiskers remember correctly, I could sworn I seen Burizalor." 

"He looked pretty much like wimp when we saved Chuumon at that village," replied TK. 

"Well don't let his size fool you. He has enough power to crush even the most powerful of all digimon within a heartbeat. He wiped out that Tokomon Village without a fiber of remorse. I was horrified at what I saw, but I knew there was nothing I could do back then. He would have killed me if he had the chance." 

"That's just horrible," said Kari, "Why would such a monster want to kill digimon for entertainment?" 

"I don't know. His power scares me the most and I shudder to think what he could do if he enters your world." 

"We're going to make sure that won't happen." 

"Kari's right! We won't allow him to kill anymore people and hurt our families," TK said with sheer determination. 

Suddenly Gatomon and Patamon turned to another direction and felt an enormous power coming their way. 

"What is it, Gatomon?" asked Kari. 

"I feel a strong power coming this way." 

"Patamon?" 

"Stand back, TK." 

All four of them froze for a moment as a large shadow was looming. And to their relief, it was Birdramon. Sora was waving to them. 

"Look, gang! It's Sora! Shes back," said TK. 

"Sora! Welcome back," Kari cheered, "Did you find a new hiding place?" 

Sora nodded her head. TK and Kari lowered their heads in disappointment, but they looked up to see Chuumon on top of Sora's helmet. 

"But I do have some good news. Look who I brought." 

"Chuumon! Hey! It's good to see you again!" TK said. 

"Hi, kids! I'm glad to know that you're doing well! So you beat Piedmon and the Demon Corps? Impressive. You kids are truly the Digi-Destined." 

"It was all thanks to Patamon," the boy replied. 

"Gennai just sent me another message and it seems there's a chance to activating the Digital Cores," Sora continued. "We know Chuumon will give us the passowrd, but he can't activate the cores by himself." 

"What?" 

"According to what Gennai said, the two Digi-Destined of Light and Hope are the only ones who can actually activate them with the password" 

"That means, Kari and I?" 

"Yeah. You two are the only ones." 

"So, we're the ones to use the password?" asked Kari. 

"Yeah, that's the way it goes." 

"Its worth a try, TK." 

"Yeah! Let's see if we can bring Leomon back!" 

Sora walked over to the four Digital Cores and placed them in the center of the ground. She runs back inside the base to get the others. 

"Matt! Mimi! Joe! Izzy! We're going to activate the cores!" 

This caught everybody by surprise. Matt and Gabumon came out first, followed by Joe and Gomamon, then Izzy and Tentomon. The girls soon caught up with them. 

"So, you found Chuumon?" asked Izzy. 

"Gennai told me while I was out looking for a hiding spot for us." 

"Wow, how cool," said Mimi, "I wish I can read minds." 

"You can't but Gennai can," Joe said as he sighed. 

"So, what are we waiting for? Lets activate those cores," Matt said impatiently. 

"Hold on just a minute. Chuumon has to say the password. It's your call, little guy." 

"Right! Ahem, The password which I use to activate these digital cores is none other than takari!" 

"TK. Kari. Let's get those digicores to work!" 

"Right! The password we use is Takari! Arise and grant us your power! We wish for this piece to be restored to the digital world where it rightfully belongs!" exclaimed the two children. 

Just then, the Crests of Light and Hope started to glow and emitted two powerful rays of light over the cores. The cores started to emit a heavenly glow and levitated off the ground. 

"Whoa, that's cool!" TK said. 

Kari smiled and muttered, "That's pretty." 

The four cores floated into the air and shot out four rays of energy. The four rays widened out and started to spread over the Digital World. 

"Hey, look! Check it out," Matt pointed out. 

"What is it?" asked Sora. 

The darkness that once covered parts of the planet started to fade away fast. Light was being restored to the once gloomy and dead planet. 

"The Digital World is being restored to the way it was before Burizalor and his forces dominated," explained Izzy, "The Digital Cores are essential for the digital universe. It helps give it the life. Without, it would slowly die off and that's what Burizalor was doing. He, like a computer virus, was spreading poison. But now we have the anti-virus, using the Digital Cores. From there, he would reformat it to his own choosing. By reformatting it, he would spread a new empire that would alter the balance to not only the digital universe, but our own home world." 

"That makes sense," said Joe. 

"Its so pretty. I'm glad it's being restored," Mimi said. 

"Me too. But I'm sure, Burizalor wouldn't be having a heyday after he sees this," said Palmon. 

The Digital Cores continued to restore life slowly throughout the digital universe. Even in the digital world, the once dead Primary Village was being revived. All of the Digi-Eggs were restored. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Burizalor stood frozen as he watched the light starting to restore the life of the planet. 

"What is this? What the hell is this? Light? Where is it coming from? No! The Digital Cores! They beat me to it! They have activated the Cores! Why those low-life opportunists! How could they?!" 

Burizalor boosted his speed up and flew off in order to get to his base on time. 

************************************************************************************** 

Kari and TK watched as the cores started to make their move over the once great Spiral Mountain. The cores emitted light over the mountain and slowly it caused to mountain to shrink down to size. 

"What's happening to Spiral Mountain?" asked Kari. 

"It looks like the power of the cores is deleting it, since it was a creation of Burizalor. Now its being restored to the way it once was." 

Within seconds, the mountain was gone and it was now a flat forest. The Digi-Destined looked around and were relieved. Burizalor's base was still intact. 

"Look, Burizalor's base managed to stay in tact," said Sora. 

"Lets go see if Tai and Agumon are doing well," Matt said was he stepped into the base. 

Gabumon rushed into the medical room. And to his relief, Tai was still sound asleep and Agumon was still recuperating in the healing chamber. 

"Are they ok, Gabumon?" 

"Yes. They're fine. They need more rest. Especially Agumon. He took quite a beating today." 

"Yeah. Lets see what the Digital Cores are going to do next." 

"Right. Maybe we can get a noodle restaurant restored." 

"You're always dying of hunger." 

"Hey, when you gotta eat. You gotta eat." 

The Digital Cores floated up and restored more parts of the digital world that was devastated by the dark forces. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Burizalor was on his way and he had a murderous look on his face. The Digi-Destined had beaten him to the Digital Cores. He had destined himself to be the one to capture the Digital Cores, but all that went down the drain. But he still had a chance to regain the Digital Cores and end all the hopes and dreams for the Digi-Destined. 

*************************************************************************************** 

The Digi-Destined watched in awe as the digicores were restoring areas of the Digital World that were devastated by Burizalor' army. 

"I can't believe, everything is going back to normal. I'm glad," said Sora. 

"And now such areas like Primary Village will be restored," Biyomon said flapping her wings happily. 

The name Primary Village made TK remember the baby digimon that he and Patamon took care of and the time Elecmon tried to attack them. It was something he could never forget. 

"Patamon. What if Elecmon was one of Burizalor's victims?" 

"That's alright TK. As long as the Digital Cores are healing the devastated areas of the Digital World, then the babies and Elecmon will be restored." 

"That's good to hear." 

"Yeah." 

The Digital Cores was spreading more energy throughout the Digital World. Even File Island was being restored. It was as if it were cleaning out all the evil viruses that were plaguing a computer. The oceans were now restored, which allowed large creatures such as Whamon to swim and rule the oceans once again. Forests were being restored and the Forest of Illusions was now replaced by normal tropical rainforests. Mountains were now rising again where flat lands once were. 

"Its so beautiful," said Kari, "I never knew that the Digital World was a much prettier place than I thought." 

"It will be much nicer when Burizalor is dealt with once and for all," Gatomon said, "I really wish that they wouldn't have destroyed it. Its too gorgeous to be destroyed." 

The Digital Cores continued on restoring more devastated areas. Slowly, digimon that were killed off by Burizalor's forces were being revived. 

"I can't believe we really did it," said Mimi. 

"Its not over yet. That creep, Burizalor is still out there," Palmon said with sheer anger. 

"He's a real dirt bag," Gomamon growled as he looked up at Joe. 

Joe nodded agreement. 

"I can't wait to give that creep a piece of my mind," Matt clenched his teeth and fists in anger. 

TK took notice of his brother's anger and was getting worried. 

_"I seen my brother angry like this before. I remember when Tai and Matt were fighting, he would tell me to back off but I knew he was trying to stick up for me. But then I have matured a lot since then. Matt needs to realize that he doesn't have to stick up for me anymore. Where was he after we returned back into the digital world? He came back as a real jerk."_

Sora also took notice of Matt and also was worried. 

_"Matt better not think twice and start thinking he can beat Burizalor. Sure he's seen him, but even he has to admit it. We don't know what the in depth power of Burizalor is really like. I for sure don't want to experience it. If anybody is willing to challenge that monster, it's War Greymon. Matt, just don't let your ego get the best of you, please._

**************************************************************************************** 

Leomon looked around and realized that he was brought back to the digital world. TO his surprise, he didn't come back as a digi-egg. He sheathed his sword. 

"I can't believe I'm back to life. I'm back home. I thought I would be reborn as a digi-egg back at Primary Village." 

_"You should be lucky,"_ a voice said in his mind. 

"X? Is this your doing?" 

_"Yeah. I had a talk with the powers that be and they granted your body back. Since you've committed good deeds, you were given another chance. It seems that you're needed to protect the children from Burizalor. The evil one is approaching. They're using the digicores to restore this piece back to the digital world. You have to hurry as fast as you can."_

"Yes. I won't let you down." 

_"Oh and make sure to keep Matt in line,"_ a girl's voice said. 

"Don't worry, Keke. I'll do whatever it takes to straighten that boy out." 

_"Good luck, Leomon,"_ X replied. 

"Yes." 

Leomon looked up to see two beams of light. These beams were emitted from the Digital World. Leomon figured it quickly. 

"The Digi-Destined must have activated the Digital Cores. Otherwise, they wouldn't have been emitting those beams of light. It is said that the children of Hope and Light would break the seal and give the Digital Cores its powers. Yes, the Digital World will be restored in no time." 

Leomon's widened as he felt another tremendous power heading his way. He looked up and suppressed his power. In the air, Burizalor was flying at full speed. 

"Burizalor! I've got to stop him before he lays his hands on the Digi-Destined! I must act now before everything is lost!" 

Leomon heads out to continue his search for the children. He pushes through the brushes with his sword. He would then use his super speed to get him over long distances. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Gabumon looked out at the sun and felt some bad vibes in the air. He started to look nervous and turned to face the others. 

"You guys! I feel some really bad vibes heading this way." 

The others turned to face Gabumon. The Digi-Destined had looks of panic on them, but Matt seemed to remain calm for some reason. Biyomon and the other digimon felt the same bad vibes as well. 

"Whats wrong, Tentomon?" asked Izzy. 

"I feel the same bad vibes that Gabumon is sensing. This is bad." 

"Well, what is it?" asked Mimi. 

"You don't want to know." 

"C'mon enough of the suspense already," cried Joe. 

Gomamon sighed and said, "Alright if you really want to know, it's the Easter bunny." 

"Ha. Ha." 

"Ok, you can't take a sense of humor. It's Burizalor and he's really pist." 

"And what's so funny about that? That isn't funny at all! No sense of humor to when he beats the crud out of us!" 

"You mean beat the crap? He's going to do more than just that." 

"Yeah, then like what?!" 

"Will you two just knock it off!" Sora ordered, "We don't have time for arguing. Burizalor would of found us by now if we stand around here. Plus he doesn't have to find us, he can just read our digimon's power levels and track us down like we're rats. Now I suggest we find a hiding place, before he finds us." 

Sora and Matt led the group away from the base and into the forest. Sora kept an eye on Matt to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Tai was the one person on her mind right now. 

_"If Tai were here, we wouldn't have all this arguing. I'm pretty sure Birdramon was hovering over this area. I had pointed to a nearby cave where we could hide."_

As the group continued on towards the ends of the forest, a large cave was just ahead of them. Sora pointed out to it. 

"There! I saw that cave a couple of hours ago while Birdramon and I were looking for some hiding places." 

"You picked a good spot to hide out in," said Matt, "But you think Burizalor will still find us?" 

"I doubt it but we have to try. Would you rather be killed?" 

"I want to face him and have Metal Garurumon show Burizalor a thing or two." 

"Well you can't. Metal Garurumon is not ready. I can't believe your letting your ego get the best of you. Your not like that." 

"Just let me order Metal Garurumon to attack." 

"No, Don't do it, Matt! We wait until Tai recovers then War Greymon will get the job done." 

Suddenly, Matt started laughing. The others were confused. Sora was even more puzzled. Matt was laughing for no reason. 

"Tai? He's out. War Greymon won't be coming anytime soon. I say you let me take charge. I can handle this situation." 

"No, Matt! I'm responsi-" 

"Shut up, Sora!" 

This silenced Sora and Matt was smiling with a dark glare on his face. He turns to face Gabumon. 

"You willing to fight Burizalor?" 

"But Matt, I'm not at all strength." 

"Not if I'm by your side. I have faith in you and I have faith in myself. I'll prove to everybody that I'm good as a leader a Tai is. I'm going to step out of Tai's shadow." 

_"Geez. These guys love to argue a lot,"_ Chuumon thought. _"Here I thought debate amongst us digimon was more civilized. These humans make us look like geniuses."_

Gabumon stood there, not knowing what to think. He couldn't say no to his partner because we was destined to protect Matt at all costs. But he didn't like Matt's new attitude that seems to upset his friends. 

"Matt. Whatever. Whatever you want." 

"That's the way, Gabumon. Now you said he was arriving at his base." 

"Yes." "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets meet him there before he gets to Tai. If anybody is going to defeat Tai, that reservation has been saved for me." 

Suddenly, Sora stood in his way like a roadblock. This further angered the blonde-haired egomaniac. 

"Get the hell out of the way, Sora!" 

"No! Tai didn't leave you in charge because he knew that you would let leadership get to your head. He left me in charge because he knows I have responsibility." 

"What do you know about responsibility?!" 

"I know that it means looking after the welfare of other people and not letting your ego get the best of you. TK has grown up ever since we got here. He doesn't need protection from you anymore as long as he has Patamon with him." 

Matt kept his ice, blue eyes on Sora and looked down at his hands. It looked like he was about cry. He turned to look at TK. He couldn't believe what he just heard. TK has become more mature since arriving in the Digital World. Maybe he didn't need the protection from his older brother as much anymore. He looked up at Sora. Sora stood her ground. And with a sheer anger, he shoves Sora down and runs out of the cave. Gabumon goes off and follows him. 

"Matt! Why did you do that?" 

"Don't ask so many questions now, ok?! She'll be ok." 

"But you pushed her." 

"Don't you go sticking up for her now! I should be in charge!" 

"Um, Matt-" 

"What?!" "Something is happening to the Digital Cores!" 

"Huh?" 

Matt looked up and saw the two Digital Cores suddenly run out of power and they fell to the ground. Matt and Gabumon watched as the four cores started to turn into stone. 

"What happened, Gabumon? Did they run out of energy?" 

"Oh no. It's worse than that," muttered Chuumon. 

"What happened?" 

"Gennai. He's. He passed on..." 

"You saying he's dead, Chuumon?!" 

"Yes. He is the key to the Digital Cores and only the cores can release the four Holy Beasts. And here's the worst part, the Holy Beasts are the only ones to revive and create new cores. But now it's totally impossible." 

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" 

Matt turned to see Sora walking up to him. Her sweet, innocent eyes turned into burning coals of anger and bitterness 

"I don't have time to argue with you." 

"Like hell you aren't. Why the hell did you push me?!" 

"I pushed you so I can get out of that cave! I'm not scared of Burizalor! You hear me? And now Gennai is dead, what are we supposed to do? Well I'm not going to wait around here! I'm taking action now, whether you or Tai like it or not!" 

Sora kept her angry eyes locked onto Matt's. Suddenly Matt started to tremble and stutter slowly. His eyes widened in fear. Sora was concerned. 

"Matt? What's wrong?" 

"Be-Be-hind you..." 

"Huh?" 

Sora turned around and looked up. Her eyes widened in fear as well. TK and the others noticed this and went outside to check on them. Sora yelled to them. 

"No! You stay in the cave now!" 

Sora looked up at the evil that stood on top of the cave. A horned, long-tailed monster with armor was looking down at them with a scouter around his head. He coldly glared at them and smiled. 

"Burizalor!!" the children exclaimed. 

"So you're the ones, huh? Amazing. I just don't see how you children and your digimon managed to defeat the most elite fighting team in the Digital World, but your momentum ends here. Now look what you've done. You've destroyed my dream of immortality! Its ok, what I'm about to do to you all is not a quick death but a slow and painful torture that you will never forget. Death is upon you children. Ha. Ha." 

The Digi-Destined have come face to face with Burizalor. And with the Digital Cores useless and Gennai dead, they are left to fend off the Digital World's most powerful evil. Can Tai and Agumon recover in time to save their friends? 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

Tai: Hi! It's Tai! While Agumon and I recover, my comrades are left to deal with Burizalor himself! Keep your guard up and don't keep your eyes off this speedster! 

Matt: Burizalor! We're going to settle the score right here! 

Burizalor: Yamato, you never seem to amaze me. 

Metal Garurumon: Burizalor! My power has grown and we're ready to overthrow you! Yamato is right! We're the legendary warrior destined to defeat you! 

Burizalor: You still believe in that fairytale? Very well, this fairytale will end tragically! Behold my transformation! 

Children: Transformation?! 

Burizalor: My power has now risen to one million! 

Leomon: Kaiser Veedramon? You're lending your power to me? 

TK: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode forty-three! 

**Burizalor's Madness! His Power Grows to One Million!**

Kari: Don't miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

Coral: Cool! I hope you've enjoyed that! We're now down to the showdown with the Digi-Destined against Burizalor. Can the children pull it off against the destroyer of digital worlds? 

Max: I'd whoop his ass if I wanted to! 

Keke: Of course, you're an ascendant. We'd both kick his ass. 

Coral: Well, you two aren't fighting him. It's up to you're future family to beat him. If he kills them, you two won't even be born. 

Ryoko: That would terribly suck for you two. 

Yusuke: Dying is a bitch. I've been down that road before. 

Anthony: It's make or break for the Digi-Destined. Will they overcome the terror? 

Alan: We'll just have to see then. 

Coral: Speaking of which, I was told that SSJ4T saw the recent Freddy vs. Jason movie. He said it was pretty enjoyable. So because of that, our next guests will once again be Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees. 

Max: Cool, but I still want to kick that Burizalor's ass. He and I have never crossed paths. 

[Burizalor comes flying through the roof.] 

Burizalor: Are you the one called Max Kamiya? 

Max: That's me. So we meet at last. 

Burizalor: We will begin our duel on the next chapter segment. Until then… 

Coral: That's my line, dammit! Until then, peace out everyone! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	24. Burizalor's Madness! His Power Grows int...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. Coral, Skull Satan, Marine Devilin, Metal Tyrannus and Burizalor are created characters of mine and I won't let anyone use them without my permission. 

Coral: Hey, dudes! We're back! We're still gathering shit together for our party, but I just want to remind you that we will eventually have on during the course of the Burizalor Saga. 

Max: I'm still waiting for that punk ass, Burizalor. He wants to fight me? He's in for a surprise. 

[Burizalor goes flying through the roof. He levitates down and faces the ascendant warrior.] 

Burizalor: Max Kamiya. Why don't we get started then? 

Max: You're move. 

[Burizalor and Max start battling out it out. They fly out through the roof. The evil tyrant trades blows with Max.] 

Burizalor: Not bad for a young warrior. 

Max: You're not so bad yourself. I don't really need to go ascendant to kick your ass. 

Burizalor: Well, by all means, give me your best effort. 

Coral: While those two duke it out, our guests today are horror flick icons, Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees! 

[Jason comes lumbering in and sees a Freddy fan cussing him out. The hockety-masked psycho impales the guy with his machete. Freddy comes jumping in.] 

Freddy: Hey, everyone! I'm you're worst nightmare! Hey, it's that saiyan bitch! Once Burizalor gets done playing with Max, I want a piece of him! 

Coral: So you two actually made a box office hit this weekend? 

Freddy: We'll just have to see. Thanks to fans of my series and ol' retard over here, we'll most likely have a sequel. 

Alan Wilkinson: Hey, Freddy! 

Freddy: Aren't you that reviewer of SSJ4T? You got your turn last time! Now it's my time! 

Alan: Not today. I'll beat your ass since Max has his hands full. 

Freddy: Bring it on then, punk! 

[Freddy attempts to throw a tranquilizer at Alan, but he jumps away and speeds up towards him. He gives Freddy an elbow shot and snaps his arm. Freddy screams in pain. Alan takes Freddy's clawed glove and impales him with it. Freddy struggles as he walks towards Alan. Alan's fist glows and he gives the dream killer a powerful blow to the gut. Freddy is sent flying back through a window.] 

Coral: Damn! I really don't think Freddy will be the same! Hey, Jason. Why don't you give Freddy a hand? Jason? 

[Jason grabs a nude girl and breaks her in half. He tilts his head and hacks her up with his machete.] 

Coral: he sure loves his machete. Anyway, while a reviewer beats the crap outta Freddy, let's get on with the fic. Enjoy it. 

*********************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**Burizalor's Madness! His Power Grows to One Million!**

Back at the base, just yards away from the last scene, Tai was resting peacefully in the medical room. He was tossing and turning as if he were having a nightmare. Agumon was still recuperating from injuries within his healing chamber. Both do not realize that a powerful evil was just outside with their friends. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Matt and Sora looked up in total fear at Burizalor. Gabumon and Biyomon stood their ground and protected their partners, despite being inferior to the eyes of the evil tyrant. Burizalor looked down and began taking readings from his scouter. 

"Hmm. I don't have a reading on the power levels of the Demon Corps anywhere. So it's true. You weaklings managed to defeat the Digital World's most elite fighting force. Now I understand how you did it. It's no surprise that your crests enabled your digimon to gain more power. I have studied the power of your crests. Courage. Friendship. Love. Knowledge. Sincerity. Reliability. Hope. Light. One of you is rumored to be the one ultimate being that will overthrow me? Not if I take care of that problem myself." 

Sora and Matt stood their ground. Burizalor started to crack his knuckles and keep his eyes on the both of them. 

"What do we say we get this started with? I know how anxious you all are to settle it one and for all." 

Burizalor hovers down and observes the Digi-Destined. A smirk came over his face and places his hand on his chin. 

"I find it hard to believe that you defeated the most feared digimon known in the Digital World. You seven have been quite every lucky. But your luck ends here." 

Suddenly he notices only seven of the Digi-Destined. Tai and Agumon were the ones missing, as they were still recuperating in the medical chamber within the base. 

"Seven? There was supposed to be eight children here? Wait a minute, where is the child of courage?" 

"Where ever he is won't matter to you, because we're going to take you down," Matt said, "Gabumon is going to be the one that defeats you once and for all!" 

Burizalor turns to look at Matt. He remembered that he had confronted Matt and offered to join to join his army. 

"Well Yamato. It's nice seeing you again. So have you reconsidered in rejoining my army? You would make a better replacement for Piedmon. I could use a warrior of potential. You could train Metal Garurumon to become a killing machine." 

"Deals off, Burizalor! Lets just say that I quit. I rather have free will and being a Digi-Destined is my destiny. Gabumon and I are here to protect the Digital World from scum. You're the biggest scumbag. Serving for you would want me to make me puke!" 

"Yes, that's right, Matt. Let it all out! Your hatred for me is just fueling my motivation to killing you. It really doesn't matter now, since I can fend for myself. I have everything that I need, except for one small thing." 

"And what's that?" asked Sora, while she was clenching his fists, "Our heads on your mantle?" 

"No. I'll tell you what. My desire to become immortal! You maggots took away the digicores that I searched for! I was to become god of the digital universe and you took it away! For that, it will be a quick death for you, Digi-Destined!" 

Suddenly, the Digi-Destined started to feel the ground shake. At first, it seemed like a disastrous earthquake. But there was an energy reading coming from it. The Digi-Destined watched to see a wave of energy surrounding Burizalor. He was powering up his maximum power. 

"Hurry, guys! Out of the cave," ordered Sora, "Don't let the energy frighten you! We are together on this one!" 

The other Digi-Destined ran out of the cave with their digimon. They all stood their ground behind Sora and Matt. Maybe Sora was right. If they all stood together, it would be able to beat such a terrible monster such as Burizalor. It was seven of them against one. 

"Stand back, everybody! We got this! He can't beat us all at once," Sora said. 

Matt turned towards Sora and nodded. Everybody else was frightened. The digimon were even more frightened. Never before have they felt such a radical power from one being. 

_"I can't believe what I'm actually saying. Of course we don't stand a chance. We may outnumber him, but we don't have a chance at winning this one. Burizalor is not like any other evil force we faced before. If only Tai and Agumon recover."_

Burizalor continued to power up his frightening power and the earthquakes were becoming more devastating as lands started to open up with large crack. Large rocks were rising from the large amount of energy being released. 

Even Tai and Agumon felt the tremendous power while in their resting periods. The whole Digital World felt the tremendous power surge. 

************************************************************************************** 

While on his way through the jungle areas in the Digital World, Leomon stopped as he felt a tremendous energy rise. His eyes widened in fear and he held his ground. 

"My goddramon, what a horrible power. X was right! I never felt anything like this! If I knew any better, Burizalor probably has found the Digi-Destined by now! I can't allow him to destroy them! They are our only hope in winning this battle. Gennai is gone and the four Digital Cores have lost their power. I must get there as fast as I can!" 

Just as Leomon was heading towards the direction where the former Spiral Mountain stood, he felt another energy just nearby. It was a dying power level. 

"What? I feel a weakening power just nearby. I hope it isn't one of the Digi-Destined, especially the ones of Light and Hope. If they die, then all hope is lost." 

To Leomon's surprise, what he found wasn't one of the Digi-Destined. On the ground was a near-death Kaiser Veedramon. Leomon looked down and recognized him. 

"Veedramon! What happened here?" 

Kaiser Veedramon was unable to speak as he looked up at Leomon. He was coughing as if he were choking. 

"Well I bet you had better days." 

"Oh, you're telling me..." 

"What happened here?" 

"Leomon. It's you. So. Good. To see you and you just arrived a little too late..." 

"Tell me what happened here?" 

"Buri-Buri-Burizalor." 

"Burizalor? Which direction did he go to?" 

Kaiser Veedramon didn't have enough energy to lift his hands and point out, but he turned his head towards the left. Loemon could read his head gesture and point out to the left. Leomon could sense a powerful evil reading from that direction. He could easily tell that is belongs to Burizalor. 

"Well. Thanks for pointing it out old friend." 

"Wait don't leave me..." 

"Hmm?" 

"I can sense your power. X must have given you a special power to control your digivolving process. He knew that you would have some sort of trouble trying to digivolve into your mega form." 

"Yes I know that." 

"Well with that power, maybe, you could of beaten Burizalor for sure." 

"What?" 

"Yes. With that power boost you would have beaten Burizalor a long time ago that's for sure." 

"Why didn't X tell me beforehand?" 

"He didn't figure that you would stand a chance, but when he took a reading of your power. He came to a conclusion that you had a force that would rival that of Burizalor's." 

"Then I know what I must do." 

"Becareful, Leomon. I fought him. I know what he's like. Beware you better not underestimate his power..." 

"You have my word on that, old friend." 

"Go before the Digi-Destined are lost forever..." 

With that being said, Kaiser Veedramon faded away instantly. Leomon got up and looked towards the direction where the dragon pointed out. 

"So it is my duty to protect the Digi-Destined. Then it will be something that I shall do! Burizalor, you may be the strongest being in the Digital World, but you are not immortal. You shall feel the wrath of the Fist of the Beast King! Hang on, kids! I'm coming!" 

Leomon hovered up and boosted his energy in order to reach to the battle field at a faster pace. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, the ground was started to crack open and forests started being wiped away by the tremendous force that was genetrating from Burizalor's power up. 

The Digi-Destined watched in horror as Burizalor was powering up. The evil monster stopped and coldy stared down the frightened kids. 

"So what do you think of my power, Digi-Destined? Are you scared? Don't worry. This is just the beginning. Yamato, this is especially for you. Since you won't join me, I'll have the pleasure in killing you and licking your blood off of my hands. 

The digimon got in front of their partners like shields and were ready to digivolve to take Burizalor apart. 

"You are fools! How dare you challenge me! You know that even with your combined powers, you can't lay a finger on me. I'll show you a thing or two about power." 

[Digimon Adventure "Evolution" plays in sequence] 

"Alright, guys! This is it! The fate of the Digital World, and perhaps the fate of our own! Biyomon, you ready?" 

"Yeah!" 

"Gabumon!" 

"Right with you!" 

"Tentomon!" 

"Kicking it!" 

"Palmon!" 

"Lets kick some digi-butt!" 

"Gomamon!" 

"Holla if you're ready!" 

"Patamon!" 

"Oh yeah!" 

"Gatomon!" 

"Ready to make Burizalor my new scratching post!" 

The Digi-Destined held up their digi-vices and shouted out all together. 

"DIGIVOLVE!" 

Seven beams of light came out of their digivices and the crests. They gave the digimon the power to digivolve. Burizalor watched as his scouter went off. 

"Gatomon shinka! Angewomon!" 

"Patamon shinka! Angemon! Angemon chou shinka! Magna Angemon!" 

"Gomamon shinka! Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon chou shinka! Zudomon!" 

"Palmon shinka! Togemon! Togemon chou shinka! Lillymon!" 

"Tentomon shinka! Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon chou shinka! Altur Kabuterimon!" 

"Biyomon shinka! Birdramon! Birdramon chou shinka! Garudamon!" 

"Gabumon warp shinka to! Metal Garurumon!" 

All seven digivolved warriors were ready to take on the most powerful force known in the digital universe. But Burizalor didn't seem to show any signs of fear. He stood there and held out his hand. 

"Alright, brace yourself gang!" shouted Metal Garurumon. 

The others nodded in agreement. 

Suddenly, a large, rocky ledge appeared out of the ground. The seven digimon shot out their trademark attacks and shattered it to pieces. 

"Alright great shot you guys," Sora cheered on. 

Matt nodded and said, "No, they didn't get him. Just take a look for yourself." 

As the rocky wall shattered, a huge beam came straight at the digimon. They all managed to maneuver out of the way. Metal Garurumon senses another beam coming right at them. Burizalor turned to their direction and held out his hand once again. He shots out another powerful beam of energy. The digimon maneuvered out of the way to avoid the blast. The two blasts shattered several rocky cliffs. 

"Alright! Full digimon attack," Garudamon called out. 

Lillymon and Zudomon maneuvered around Burizalor. Burizalor shot out several blasts at the two. Lillymon flew up and shot out her Flower Cannons. Zudomon nails his Zulcan's Hammer. Burizalor pointed two fingers out and cancelled both of their attacks. 

"Our attacks got cancelled out!" 

"What now, Lillymon?" 

"Leave it to me! Alright Burizalor, take a taste of my Horn Buster!" 

Burizalor saw Altur Kabuterimon shooting his attack at him. Burizalor phases behind him and blasts him away. Altur Kabuterimon goes crashing through a rocky ledge. Angewomon and Magna Angemon flew above Burizalor, ready to make their move. 

"Lets give him a piece of our holy power, Magna Angemon." 

"Allow me, Gate of Destiny!" 

"Celestial Arrow!" 

"You got to be damn kidding me," Burizalor said as he shot out a blast, canceling out the Gate of Destiny. 

He saw the arrow coming right at him. Burizalor hovers up and chopped the arrow in half with his own hands. 

The Digi-Destined were shocked to what they saw. Burizalor was dominating thus far, canceling out each attack being thrown at him. His speed was beyond that of the digimon's. Burizalor phases in front of Angewomon and punches her right in the gut and elbows her, sending the angel down to the ground. Magna Angemon went to swipe at Burizalor with his saber, but Burizalor phases out and head butts into Magna Angemon's face. Burizalor then blind swipes Magna Angemon with a beam that sent him flying down. 

"This doesn't look good, Matt," Sora said with fear in her tone of voice. 

"I know. We should have never underestimated him. But he hasn't fought Metal Garurumon yet! He'll give Burizalor the challenge he's been looking for!" 

Garudamon hovered over Burizalor and shot out her Wing Blade. Burizalor phases above her and shoots out a ray of powerful energy that repelled the large bird. Burizalor flew down and knocks her to the ground. The other digimon gather around to help Garudamon. Burizalor phases out and holds out his hand. He shoots out another ray of deadly energy. It went hurling straight at the digimon. This one blast would be powerful enough to wipe out the most powerful of digimon. 

"Garudamon!" 

"Zudomon!" 

"Lillymon!" 

"Altur Kabuterimon!" 

"Magna Angemon!" 

"Angewomon!" 

Suddenly, within a split second, Metal Garurumon appears in front of the blast and knocks it away with his ice blast with incredible force. The beam goes hurling into a nearby mountain. An explosion takes place. The mountain was now nothing more than a pile of rubble. 

The Digi-Destined watched in awe as Metal Garurumon and Burizalor lowered their power. They had a stare down. Who would of thought that Metal Garurumon would knock away one of Burizalor's deadliest attacks. 

"Not bad. I got to say that you managed to improve over your battles against my elites. Metal Garurumon. Maybe it's true. Maybe you might be able to give me the challenge that I need." 

"That's right. You want to know why," Matt said with a sly smile, "Because he's the ultimate force that will bring you down and end your reign of terror!" 

Burizalor froze in shock and looked to Matt. Then he turns to face Metal Garurumon. 

"Metal Garurumon is the one. I hardly doubt so, Yamato. But we'll see shall we?" 

Matt only replied with a smile on his face. This really irritated Burizalor even more. 

"Yes, we shall see. But that's if I allow it," Burizalor screamed in rage as he flew right at Metal Garurumon. 

Both of the super powers clashed and locked up in a test of strength. Both were so strong that a shield of energy was surrounding them. A large hole was forming under their feet. The Digi-Destined watched in awe, but Matt held his crest to give Metal Garurumon more power needed to defeat the awesome power of Burizalor. 

_"Wow. I never knew that Metal Garurumon had this much power before. His power almost rivals that of War Greymon. If he just keeps it going like this, maybe just maybe we can beat Burizalor for sure,"_Sora thought to herself. 

TK then had inner thoughts. 

_"Go! Finish him, Metal Garurumon! We can win this thing, brother!"_

Metal Garurumon and Burizalor's powers were rising to new heights and were almost evenly matched. Burizalor read his scouter and was shocked at what he read. Metal Garurumon's power was suddenly rising quickly. He never anticipated this. 

"What? How did you get this large amount of power? Ha! But of course, Yamato is feeding you with his Crest of Friendship. It's obvious already. Alright playtime is over!" 

Just as Burizalor said that, his scouter shattered into pieces due to the tremendous power increase from both fighters. 

"Don't hesitate now, Metal Garurumon! This is it," shouted Matt. The others watched on. They pondered what Burizalor might do next. 

_"Prodigious! The power from Matt's crest was able to boost Metal Garurumon's power and he was able to even up with that of Burizalor's. Something is about to go down here,"_Izzy thought to himself. 

_"Burizalor, sure doesn't look like he's in a good mood. But then again, when is he never?"_ Mimi said to herself. 

Joe made a comment to himself,_"I hope I made my will to this."_

_"Look at Burizalor. It seemed as though all that attacks didn't even faze him. He looks so calm,"_ Sora thought. 

"Nice try, Metal Garurumon! We'll be ready for him now!" 

"Yes. That's right, Yamato. Your ready to die, that's what your ready for." 

"Matt! You better not make any stupid decisions, he'll kill you if your not careful," Sora shouted, "You hear?" 

"Yes! I heard you! Mind your own business! This is our fight!" 

"Matt! Don't be such a dumb ass and let leadership get to your head. We're here to win!" 

"Hmph. Don't you think I realize that, Sora. Let us handle this." 

Matt and Burizalor looked at each other, eye to eye. Metal Garurumon was about to make his next move but Matt stopped him. 

"Why don't you attack? Like you said you were." 

"Oh I am. I'll tell you what. Since you're looking for a challenge. Perhaps I will bring it to you then. As far as you know, I can increase my power level during certain battles but never before was I forced to transform." 

"Hmm?" 

The word 'transform' was making the Digi-Destined more nervous, because it would be like Burizalor was going to digivolve. 

"Transform?! That doesn't sound too good," TK nervously said. 

He noticed Kari trembling in fear. He held her hand to keep her calm. 

"Well c'mon, Burizalor. Show us your real power. Lets see how much your power increases. Metal Garurumon and I are looking forward to it." 

"Let me just warn you, Yamato. My power is way too radical for even your digimon to handle. But if that's what you want. I let it out! And then you'll beg for me to stop when it's all over." 

"Just get the damn transformation over and done with!" 

"Matt! You don't even know what you're getting yourself into," shouted Sora, "You're going to get killed! Stop this now!" 

Matt turned away from Sora and smiled. 

"Well Yamato. Prepare to meet your fate. Here it goes..." 

Suddenly Burizalor's body started to emulate a bright glow. Matt and Metal Garurumon shielded their eyes from the bright glow. 

Tai and Agumon felt Burizalor's tremendous power rising. They were missing out on all of the action, due to the fact that they needed injuries to heal. 

The ground around the battlegrounds was starting to shake. Now the earthquakes were bigger than the last time. This time, the cracks in the ground started to open up and landscapes started to cave down into the underground. 

The Digi-Destined couldn't do anything but watch in horror. TK and Kari were even more frightened. Never has such an individual have much radical power. Burizalor continued to power up and screams. Matt and Metal Garurumon held their ground and witnessed the whole transformation sequence that Burizalor was making. 

Within seconds, Burizalor pushes forward and his armor shatters into pieces. Metal Garurumon watched as Burizalor was standing there without any armor. 

"So that was your transformation? I was expecting a little bit more. Your power is still the same." 

"Ha. Oh Yamato. Your digimon is so naive. You two would have been the greatest servants. You would have led my army to conquer your world. Why do you choose to remain on the side of these Digi-Destined weaklings?" 

"Because there's something I have that you don't have. I have friends and I will do anything to protect them, my brother and humankind. Its monsters like you that disgust me. I can't believe I served you. I'm not that type. We'll fight you to the end." 

"Oh really? Well, how do you like to end up the same way as the very first Digi-Destined that were here." 

"Huh? What you do mean? There were Digi-Destined, before us?" 

"You have no idea, and they said the exact same thing to me. Ah. I can just remember as if it were yesterday." 

_Flash Black_

_A group of five children were standing around and pointing up to a large group of air pods. They started firing down at the five children. The children managed to hide out into an cave to avoid any more attacks. _

A much younger Gennai was blasting away through several soldiers that were sent to kill him. He was hiding one of the Digital Cores. That he was going to deliver to the Digital Gods. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Just miles away from the battle scene, there was a large chamber room. Piedmon and Lady Devimon came walking in. 

"Lord Burizalor, we have spotted Gennai and the five human children. What is it, that you want us to do with them?" Piedmon asked. 

"Shall we kill them?" Lady Devimon said. 

Burizalor turned to face them. He smiled and hopped off his seat. 

"But of course. But leave Gennai alive. I would like to have a few words with him. The Digital Cores must be with him. But as for the children, find them and make sure they don't interfere with my plans." 

"Yes sir!" 

"But of course." 

Burizalor walked out of his chamber and looked out into the Digital World. He thought to himself. 

"Was it really worth it to come here? I'm already the most powerful being. But alas, I have heard so much of the human world. I've been dying to go there, more lands to conquer and more people to enslave." 

************************************************************************************** 

As eons pass during that time, Gennai made it through a dimensional warp in order to meet up with the four Holy Beasts. One of them was a rather, large dragon and it spoke in a thunderous voice. 

"So did you collect the Digital Core, along with the tags and crests?" 

"Yes. All eight should be here." 

Gennai pulls out all but one of the crests and tags. 

"Gennai, I see only seven. Where is the Crest of Light?" 

"What? Oh no. I must of have dropped it while trying to get away from Piedmon's forces!" 

"What should we do now?" 

"I do not know. But if I were to go back out there, Burizalor would have me captured and killed. He wants nothing more than the four Digital Cores." 

"Then we must make sure he doesn't get to them." 

"Right." 

************************************************************************************** 

Gennai was running away from several of Burizalor's forces. Burizalor managed to top Gennai. Burizalor phased behind Gennai and nails him in the back. 

"Poor, pathetic Gennai. Did you really think you had a chance against me? So tell me, when are the so-called chosen children coming into this world?" 

"I'll never tell you. You disgust me. You're a parasite. You're a virus to this world. I won't allow your kind to come here ever again!" 

"Such bold words, now say your prayers!" 

Suddenly a large portal opened up and it started to suck in every virus digimon that has invaded during these devastating times. 

"Ha! So you managed to tell the gods to return us back to the dark world where we belong. Well, don't be too sure that you've won this battle. Because I will come back and have my revenge upon you and this pathetic world! Ha! Ha!" 

And with that every part of Burizalor's army and forces were sent back to the dark realm, especially Burizalor himself. Those were many years ago. 

End of Flashback 

Burizalor stood there laughing while the Digi-Destined listened to his story. 

"Gennai, pretty much kept me and my forces out of the Digital World for a long while. But then Gennai started to realize that he was too old for his job and eventually aged. Overtime, you all, with the exception the child of light, showed up in the Digital World. You eventually received your tags and crests. You were destined to protect this world. But you never anticipated my return when you left back to your world. There I got my revenge that I was savoring." 

_Flash Back _

After the seven Digi-Destined left to stop Myotismon in their world, the Digital World was left unguarded and the Digital Gods were slowly losing power after another portal from the dark world opened up. Burizalor was back and stronger than ever. 

Overtime, Burizalor's forces overwhelmed the Digital World's defenses. Metalseadramon, Machinedramon and the Demon Corps sealed away the four Holy Beasts, which allowed Burizalor to take advantage of a weakened Digital World. 

"This looks too great. So Lord Burizalor, how do you like our new ruling grounds?" asked Piedmon. 

"Hmmm. Perfect. All we need are the Digital Cores. Machinedramon. Metalseadramon. I want you two to locate two of those cores, don't return without them." 

"Yes sire," the two machines replied in order. 

As time passed on, Spiral Mountain was formed. Burizalor was in possession of three of the Digital Cores. He seemed pleased that is until Puppetmon came running in. 

"Your lordship. The eight Digi-Destined have arrived. Shall we call for the forces to attack?" 

"Yes. Please do so. At last, the eight chosen children have arrived. Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Koushiro, Mimi, Hikari, Takeru and Jyou. The time for your deaths has come." 

With that said, he crushed his glass of wine that he was drinking and smiled at the thought of killing the eight children. 

End of Flashback 

"Ha. Ha. You should have been there to see all of the chaos and destruction. All those dying digimon, lives being lost. I will have complete control of this world and then I shall move onto yours." 

"I don't think so," Matt replied, "You may have destroyed millions of lives and conquered worlds, but you will never damage our pride as the Digi-Destined. You may strong now but you will be shocked to see when you realize the true power of our crests. We finish this till the end! You got that? You're not welcome here. Metal Garurumon, time to kick his sorry ass back to the dark world he came crawling out of." 

This pep talk made Burizalor furious. His power was slowly rising with sheer anger adding to it. 

"Now you're really starting to piss me off, Yamato! You sure love to talk the talk. But can you walk the walk, when you witness my first transformation. Allow me to show you Digi-Destined, something that not even the former children and Gennai were unable to see in their lifetime." 

The Digi-Destined felt a tremendous dark energy coming from Burizalor as the ground started to shake. Burizalor clenced his fists and his body started to shake. His screams were becoming high-pitched and slowly deepened. The digimon watched on in total fear. The first transformation of Burizalor was beginning. 

"Oh man," Joe screeched, "We're toast. I better sign my will." 

"This is such a terrible power!" TK said. 

Kari started to scream and fall to her knees. The others crowded around her to protect her. Kari was covering her ears and crying. Chuumon has never felt such a frightening power. It was even greater than even hundreds of digimon armies. 

Burizalor's body formed bony-plate armor over his body. His body erected to a ten-foot tall stature. His legs and arms got bigger in size. His tail became a little bit longer. His face widened and two long bullhorns appeared at the sides of his head like a Brahma bull. Muscles started to bulge out and it looked like Burizalor had taken tons of steroids. 

When he got done transforming, the Digi-Destined watched in horror. Now the real nightmare was beginning. 

"Oh my god what madness!" Matt said to himself. 

"Look what you done, Matt! Now we have to face a nightmarish monster," screamed Sora. 

Kari was still shaking in fear and crying. TK was comforting her. 

"Tai. We need you. Please hurry." 

Burizalor turned to face them and a sadistic smile formed on his face. His voice was deepened into a satanic-like voice. 

"Well, children. This is it. My transformation. Does anybody want a crack shot at me?" 

Matt and Metal Garurumon were now showing fear and couldn't get words out. None of the Digi-Destined had anticipated the turn of events before. But now, they are left to fight a monster with no conscience and no remorse. 

*********************************************************************************** 

Back at the base, even Tai and Agumon could feel the sudden increase of Burizalor's power. 

_"Oh man! What a horrible power! Burizalor's power has grown tremendously. I've got to wake up from this sleep and help my friends. But Agumon isn't ready to go out yet in his condition. But I still have to help my friends! This is just hopeless!_

************************************************************************************ 

Burizalor laughed satanically as he approached the seven frightened children. The digimon were ready for anything Burizalor was going unleash. 

"Whats the matter, Digi-Destined? You never seen anything as powerful as this? It's a pity. Yamato, you're speechless. I thought you were asking for a challenge. Or are you having second thoughts. You all brought this on yourselves and now you're going to regret for me having to transform into this form." 

Suddenly, Burizalor shot out his long, tail and threw it at the Digi-Destined like a spear. The digimon were able to fight off his onslaught. That attack was sudden and unexpected. Now Burizalor's speed has increased along with his power. 

"Wow. I didn't even see that," Sora said, "Are you all alright?" 

"Yeah we're fine. TK, you ok?" Matt asked. 

TK nodded while holding Kari. Kari was holding Chuumon in her tight grasp. Metal Garurumon and the other digimon turned towards Burizalor. 

"We better keep an eye out for his attacks. He's faster." 

"So are you all pleased with the results? You all managed to anticipate that last attack, most of my opponents never see it coming. I was impressed. Oh and I forgot to mention to you all one more thing. In this form, my battle power is now one million." 

The Digi-Destined were shocked to what they had heard. Their previous enemies had only power levels in the thousands or hundreds, but never a monster with a million as a power level. Even the digimon were shocked to what they heard. 

"You got to be kidding me!" Sora said, "One million? Tha'ts just impossible." 

"No. Don't believe him. He's just saying that to intimidate you. I'm willing to bet that his power hasn't increased that much," Matt replied. 

The others looked to Matt as if he were crazy. He didn't know what he was up against. 

"So. I see you are all non-believers. Well, I shall demonstrate my in-depth power. Observe." 

Burizalor held up a fist and energy was glowing around his body. This sudden increase of energy caused more earthquakes and winds started to blow harder due to the force of Burizalor's energy. This sent the Digi-Destined flying back. The digimon were able to catch them and felt Burizalor's power multiplying. 

Now the whole Digital World felt the sudden increase. It was as if the whole Digi World was going to implode in any second. Every digimon hid away from the threat. The earthquakes have gotten a lot worse. Even Tai and Agumon felt the power of the monster that would soon claim more victims in a matter of moments. 

Leomon stopped and was now scared to his wits. He has never felt such a horrible power coming from one being. 

"Oh no! That's...got to be Burizalor! It seems as though he transformed. This isn't good! I must hurry!" 

Burizalor stopped his sudden power increase and all of the disasters were put to a halt. The Digi-Destined were in shock as the entire ground was shattered. They were laid top of a rocky ledge, where the digimon placed them during the earthquake disaster. They couldn't believe how much energy one such creature generated and at the same time causing severe damage around his surroundings. 

"Are you guys ok?" asked Matt. 

"Yeah we're fine, Matt," replied TK, "But I don't think Kari will be ok. She looks to be scared. But I got her protected." 

"She's just in sudden shock. Keep her safe," Sora said. "You alright, Chuumon?" 

"Oh, just dandy. This girl has me protected, but you might want me to breathe a little here." 

"Ha. Ha. What's wrong, you maggots? Are you all frightened? Well you should be. Today is the day that you will all die. Just think about it. This will be the perfect place where your graves shall be mounted. Would you all prefer, cremation or burial? The choice is yours. Now I shall decide which one of you will be the first do die." 

Burizalor turns to look at the seven Digi-Destined and their digimon. They all tried to hide their fears but it was no use, since Burizalor was able to sense their fears. He turned towards the direction of TK and Kari. Where they his main targets? Then he turned to look at Sora and Matt. Or would they be his next victims. He took a step back and phased out. 

The digimon were quick to intervene. They went to attack him head-on but Burizalor quickly faded away. The digimon turned around different directions to locate Burizalor. 

Mimi was screaming her head off as Burizalor was flying at her. Joe pushed her aside and watched as Burizalor unleashed two blades out of his hands and rammed both blades through Joe's chest. The Digi-Destined watched in horror, as their comrade was the first victim. 

"Joe! No!" screamed Mimi. 

Sora was scared beyond her wits. 

She screamed, "No! Joe!" 

Matt was holding his two fists with sheer anger but at the same time fear. 

Burizalor held Joe as if he were a speared fish. Joe wiggled and screamed in tremendous pain. Blood was coming from the deep wounds and Burizalor licked the blood off of his face. 

Joe has become the first victim of Burizalor and the others could only look on in horror. Is there any stopping this mad man? Is there any more hope left? 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

TK: This isn't looking good! We have to save Joe! 

Kari: TK! We have to stand up for ourselves! Let's see if we are the destined children of Light and Hope! We'll bring peace to the digital world! 

Burizalor: You maggots don't stand a chance! Angewomon and Magna Angemon, bring everything to the table! I promise you that your efforts shall be futile! 

Sora: Matt! Why are you so scared all of a sudden? 

Mimi: Is there any hope left?! 

Leomon: I better make it there in time! 

Izzy: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode forty-four! 

**Stop Burizalor's Madness! The Children of Hope and Light Unite!**

TK: Don't miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

Coral: We're back and this sure doesn't look good for Joe. I don't think children should…nah. It's cool. Just be warned, the latter parts of the saga will get pretty gruesome. 

[Alan triumphs over a battered Krueger.] 

Freddy: Damn! I lost again! 

Alan: Let this be a lesson not to get into people's dreams. You sure don't want to invade mine. You'll be scared out of your wits. 

Freddy: Now he tells me. 

{Freddy fixes himself up and stretches out.] 

Freddy: Well, I'm off to get myself some of Max. 

Coral: He and Burizalor are still fighting. You'll have to wait. Well, that's all for today. 

Freddy: If you're a fan of slasher films or you just don't have anything to do, be sure to check out my movie. 

[Jason walks over and impales his machete through Freddy's gut.] 

Freddy: Shit. Make that our movie. 

Coral: Thanks again. Be sure to stay tuned for the next chapters of the Burizalor Saga. Until then, adios amigos. 

************************************************************************************** 


	25. Stop Burizalor's Madness! The Children o...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. Coral, Skull Satan, Marine Devilin, Metal Tyrannus and Burizalor are created characters of mine and I won't let anyone use them without my permission. 

Coral: Hey, chicos! Welcome back to another edition of the Fusion series! We're getting through a pretty gruesome start. This is just the beginning. This battle will last a pretty long time. Speaking of long battles, Max and Burizalor have been at it for a long time. 

[Shots of blasts are being fired from multiple directions. Burizalor flies after Max. He shoots out numerous energy shots, which Max was easily able to dodge.] 

Burizalor: Damn! Hold still, maggot! 

Max: At least you've managed to make me sweat. But you're no better than the Warlord. 

Burizalor: Fool! I'm better than he is! When I get done with you, I'm going after that worm. 

Max: Suit yourself. I think we should just finish this. 

Coral: While those two are at it, I want to remind you that our big party will get underway in about a few chapters away. It's really three chapters away. This is your last chance to seek an invitation. Until then, enjoy the fic. 

*********************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**Stop Burizalor's Madness! The Children of Hope and Light Unite!**

The Digi-Destined watched in horror as Burizalor held Joe like a harpooned fish. Joe was struggling with Burizalor's blades penetrating through his chest. He was barely alive and his face was turning pale as a cloud. 

Mimi looked on in horror as her friend was being tortured at the hands of Burizalor. She has known Joe for only quite sometime. She always thought he was just a whiny dork, but she later realized that Joe is a good person who was always looking after the welfare of the others and was to be responsible. 

"Joe! I'm coming," Zudomon shouted out as he flew up at Burizalor. 

"Lillymon! Attack that monster! He wants to kill Joe, I don't care how strong he is, he doesn't know the true power of friendship," Mimi screamed in anger. 

Lillymon nodded and flew up with Zudomon. Burizalor looked down and saw the two digimon coming to attack him. Burizalor phased out. Lillymon turned to fire her Flower Cannon at Burizalor. Burizalor deflected it. Zudomon threw in several fists at Burizalor but Burizalor was able to maneuver out of the way. Burizalor flew down and threw in a mighty fist to the face of Zudomon. Lillymon goes for a flying kick but Burizalor whips her away with his long tail. 

"Joe! We're not going to give up!" Zudomon said. 

"Lillymon! We have to try to help Joe! There maybe hope to still save him," Mimi screamed. 

"Ha! Your attempts are useless! The more power you throw at me, the more Joe shall suffer more torment. The choice is yours. As far as your concerned, Joe, your life is now about to come to an end. What's that? Not enough pain? Here let me make it up to you." 

Burizalor laughed as he pierced his blades deeper into Joe's wounds. Joe screamed in horrible agony as blood was spewing out. Burizalor was seemingly enjoying this. 

Sora and Matt could only look on with horror as one of their own was being tortured at the hands of a monster with no conscience. Blood was splattering everywhere from Joe's wounds. 

_"We got to do something. But if we go in there and attack him, Burizalor will just make matters worse and kill Joe right there in an instant,"_Sora said to herself,_"But we have to act quickly! Before we lose him."_

Matt turned towards Sora. 

_"Some leader Sora is turning out to be! It's her fault that Joe ended up like this. She tries so hard, yet he screws it all up. Hang in there, Joe. Don't go dying on us. We'll stop that monster at any cost."_

Metal Garurumon and Garudamon flew up to attack next. Burizalor smiled and maneuvered out of the way. Burizalor shot down two ray beams at the two digimon. Metal Garurumon shot out his Ice Blast to cancel out the rays. Garudamon attempts to knock Burizalor out of commission with her Wing Blade. But the evil monster was able to maneuver out of the way and shoot out a beam that cancelled out the Wing Blade attack. Burizalor flew at Garudamon and slashed at her with his blades. Garudamon goes flying back. Metal Garurumon and Burizalor collided. Burizalor elbowed him in the face and slashed him with his blades. 

"Ha! Your attempts are pointless. Why do you choose to attack me with your friend here is nearing his death. Thats not a right thing to do. Do you want him dead? Well it doesn't matter anyways." 

Burizalor laughed and bounced Joe's body over like a rag doll. Joe's visions were starting to go blur. Burizalor twirled around with Joe's body. 

_"This is the end. I never managed to make out my will. Oh well. How are we supposed to beat this guy? Burizalor is just too powerful… Tai. War Greymon. Where are you? I really hope your healing is finished…"_

*************************************************************************************** 

Back at the base, Tai was still resting in bed and Agumon was still in his healing chamber regaining his strength back. But, Tai rose out of bed and started to come to his senses. 

"What? What happened? Hey, where is everybody? Sora? Matt?" 

He got out of bed and looked towards the healing chamber where Agumon was contained. 

"Agumon?! What happened to you? Huh? I don't remember that much after I feel asleep. Wait, I remember that Piedmon turned us into key chains. War Greymon was weakened from the battle. Then I started to weaken. I get it now. Huh?" 

Tai looked at his digivice and there were readings from the other Digi-Destined and another reading from Burizalor. 

"Oh no! Burizalor must have found them! His power has risen tremendously. I fear for the worst. It seems like he has digivolved into an even higher form. C'mon Agumon. You better hurry it up on your healing buddy. We don't have much time left." 

************************************************************************************** 

Back on earth, thousands have been anticipating the arrival of the Digi-Destined. It was thought that they would eventually return and it has been an awfully long while. 

The children's parents could only wonder when their loved ones would return safely from their long adventure. Suddenly, their questions would be answered as the sky displayed the battle that was ensuing between the digimon and Burizalor. 

Joe's brother watched on in horror. He saw Burizalor with Joe and piercing through his chest with his blades. The other parents gasped to see their children in the line of fire. 

This battle would help determine the fate of the two worlds. If Burizalor defeats the children, then he will easily invade Earth and take it as his own. The Digi-Destined won't allow that to happen, for it is up to them to protect their loved ones back on Earth. 

**************************************************************************************** 

The children looked on in horror as Burizalor continued his sick torture over a near dead Joe. Even the digimon couldn't do a damn thing due to the fact if anyone attacks, then Joe will suffer even more sick torture. 

"So, are you getting tired up there, Joe? Or shall I inflict more pain to calm your nerves? I'm entertained by the sheer agony. I want to hear you scream." 

Joe was slowly losing his consciousness. His vision was going blurry and fading to black. 

"I wish there was something we could do, Kari," TK said, "I wish I could stop him, but if we attack, there's no telling when Burizalor is going to kill Joe. He could do it in an instant." 

Kari nodded in agreement. 

"Even Zudomon is afraid of losing him since he won't attack. Is there anything we can do?" 

Joe had just lost consciousness. Burizalor took notice of this and stopped toying with him. 

"Ha! That takes care of this one. Off you go!" 

Burizalor pulls Joe off his blade and hoists him up. He then tosses Joe's wounded body down to the ground. Zudomon managed to phase out and catch his falling friend. 

"Joe. Speak to me..." Zudomon said with anger. 

He looked up at Burizalor with a possessed look of anger. TK's anger was arising and Magna Angemon took notice of this. 

"Ha! Ha! So now that Joe is out of the picture, who wants to be next? Yamato? Sora? Mimi? Koushiro? Takeru? Hikari? It really doesn't matter to me. You'll die one by one." 

Izzy was about to order Altur Kabuterimon to attack but TK pushed him aside. TK looked up at Burizalor with determination. 

"No Burizalor! You'll be taking on my digimon next. And you feel the wrath of Magna Angemon. You. You. Murderer!" 

Burizalor looked down and laughed until he felt something phase in front of him. Magna Angemon punched Burizalor in the gut and started hammering away at him. TK started throwing punches in the air, as if he were controlling Magna Angemon's movements. The others watched in amazement. Magna Angemon uppercuts Burizalor and flies up. He blasts several ki blasts at the evil monster. Burizalor managed to cancel them out. But Magna Angemon sends a ball of energy and rams it into the face of Burizalor. Burizalor goes falling down to the ground. Magna Angemon started to power up and form a wave of energy in his hands. 

"Take this, Burizalor! I will make sure you don't kill anymore people again," TK screamed with a combination of determination and anger. His crest was giving Magna Angemon more power. 

Magna Angemon blasted at Burizalor with more ki blasts. Now he was throwing them repeatedly. This was more than Burizalor could withstand. Matt and Kari took notice of this. 

_"Wow! Look at my brother go! He's obviously had seen enough. He's controlling Magna Angemon through his actions. I guess, its safe to say. We can be connected to our digimon when the situation gets drastic."_

_"Go TK! You can do it! Its time we put this monster in his place!_

The other Digi-Destined watched on as the smallest child was controlling Magna Angemon in taking out the most fearsome monster in the digital universe. 

Magna Angemon continued firing blasts down at his adversary. Then he formed a ball of holy energy over his head and risen it up. 

Sora thought to herself,_"Just look at his power."_

_"TK must have hidden powers within his crest that we don't even know about,"_Izzy said. 

"Avenge, Joe! You can do it, TK!" screamed Mimi. 

TK screamed out, "Gate of Destiny!" 

"Gate of Destiny!" Magna Angemon cried out as he formed a portal with his saber. 

But instead of pulling Burizalor in, it shot out a powerful ray of energy and that shot down at the evil monster. Within seconds, there was a huge explosion and a gigantic cloud of smoke. 

The Digi-Destined tried to look through the heavy smoke but it was too much to withstand. Magna Angemon was breathing heavily after throwing large amounts of energy. TK even looked exhausted. 

"TK! Whoa, that was intense!" Matt said while coughing from the smoke. 

"Yeah TK! You got him," Kari said. 

TK looked down at the exact place where Burizalor was laying. He watched as the smoke cleared. Burizalor was laid out. A smile formed over TK's face. 

"What the but that's impossible! Magna Angemon managed to put down Burizalor, but he's not destroyed!" Matt said. 

TK looked down at Zudomon as he de-digivolved back to Gomamon. This was the result of power loss from Joe's crest. 

"Joe. You're going to recover buddy. Please don't die on me." 

Mimi went over to help Gomamon with Joe. 

"Hey guys! Is he ok?" asked TK. 

"He should be fine. At least he brought his medical equipment," replied Gomamon. 

"Are you sure he'll be ok?" 

"TK! We don't have time for that. If you thought you finished Burizalor just look!" Matt said as he pointed down to the fallen rubble. 

TK gasped as he saw the monster rising up. Burizalor was getting to his feet and he seemed to be unscathed from the last attack. TK watched on with fear in his eyes. 

"Takeru. I must admit. That really surprised me. Your digimon caught me off guard, but you're far from beating me." 

"I can't believe this. Magna Angemon gave it everything he had!" 

"Well you were wrong TK. Now you just pissed him off." 

"I'm sorry Matt." 

Burizalor hovered up and phased out. Magna Angemon looked around to anticipate his next attack but Burizalor phased behind him and nails him in the back with an elbow shot. Magna Angemon goes flying back and slashes at him with his saber. Burizalor blocked it with his blades and kicks him in the face. 

"Magna Angemon! Look out!" 

Burizalor strikes at Magna Angemon with his tail and wraps it around his neck like a noose. Magna Angemon gagged and attempted to break free, but Burizalor elbowed him in the chest. Magna Angemon goes flying down. Burizalor phases out and head butts him in the chest. 

TK seemed to be falling on his knees and taking every blow that Magna Angemon was taking. The other Digi-Destined took notice of this. 

Burizalor fired a shot at Magna Angemon, sending him crashing into the ground. Burizalor phases out again and blasts him away with a ray of powerful energy. Magna Angemon falls to the ground really hard and causing a crater to form. He quickly reverted back to Patamon. 

"Oh no! He's back to Patamon. Its hopeless," TK said as he fell to his knees. 

Kari gasped and ran over to him. 

"TK. Please be ok." 

Matt looked up at Burizalor with sheer anger for hurting his brother's digimon. 

"Well. That was not very difficult. I think its time I put an end to that wing-eared bat pig. Ha! Huh?! What the hell?!" 

Suddenly a sudden blast nails Burizalor. Metal Garurumon had shot out a missile at his adversary. Now he was preparing to unleash another one of his attacks. 

"So you want to pick on creatures smaller than yourself? Not if I have anything to say about it. Take this! Ice Wolf Blast!" 

There was smoke around Burizalor and Metal Garurumon seemed to have the upper hand. 

Matt watched on with a smirk on his face. 

"Never underestimate the power of friendship. Because our teamwork will lead to your downfall." 

But soon, his smirk turned into a gasp of fear when the smoke cleared. Burizalor was still hovering and did not have a single scratch on him. Metal Garurumon couldn't believe it. 

"Ha. You shouldn't be surprised at all, Yamato. Your futile attempts are pointless. Now if you excuse me, I have a settle to score with the bat pig then I will turn my attention to you." 

Burizalor hovered down onto the battlefield and walked over to the fallen Patamon. He kicked him across like a soccer ball. 

"So, Patamon. Do you want another crack shot at me?" 

Patamon got up and was ready to fight. 

"Boom Bubble!" 

Burizalor cancels it out with a small beam. Patamon gasped in fear and was kicked to the side by Burizalor. Patamon laid there and was gasping for air. It seemed as though Burizalor knocked the wind out of him. 

"Come on now. Don't tell me, I won with just one kick. I was expecting you to put up a better fight." 

"Patamon shinka. Uh..." 

Patamon fell to the ground and was unable to digivolve after taking a beating from Burizalor. 

"Patamon...I'm sorry...." Tk said faintly. 

"This isn't good at all!" Kari said, "Matt? Sora? We got to help Patamon! Please!" 

Sora and Matt didn't know what to do next. Patamon was down fighting all alone. He's such a tough little guy but he is no match for Burizalor. Metal Garurumon couldn't even faze him, and neither could Garudamon. 

Burizalor walked over to Patamon and picked him up. He delivers a thunderous kick to the small defenseless digimon like a soccer ball. Patamon goes flying up. Burizalor phases out and elbows Patamon in the gut. Patamon cries in tremendous agony after getting the tar beaten out of him. Burizalor flew down and caught Patamon. 

"Going somewhere, my little friend? We're not done yet." 

Burizalor tosses him to the ground. Patamon was crawling to get away but Burizalor followed right after him. 

_"TK is right. Even if our digimon is no match for Burizalor, we should at least have one of our fresh fighters to go in and save Patamon. That's it, Altur Kabuterimon!"_

"Izzy! I'm going in there to save Patamon! Have the others cover for me." 

"Be careful!" 

Altur Kabuterimon flew in right at Burizalor. Burizalor phases out. Altur Kabuterimon turns to see Burizalor punching him hard in the face. Burizalor throws punches and tail swipes at Altur Kabuterimon, knocking the gigantic beetle down. 

"Playing hero are we, Koushiro? Well that's not going to last any longer." 

Burizalor slashes at Altur Kabuterimon with his blades and rams a fist into his gut. Altur Kabuterimon goes falling to the ground and holding his chest. 

"Altur Kabuterimon!" 

"Brother. Kari. I'm sorry. I've failed you..." TK faintly said, "I feel the same kind of pain Patamon is feeling." 

Matt and Kari looked down at the battlefield. 

Patamon was laying on the ground as Burizalor walked over to him. The cold-hearted monster placed his foot on Patamon as if he were about to crush him. 

"Well Patamon. You managed to put up a very good fight, but your efforts were futile. Now say goodbye!" 

TK struggled and cried out from the pain. The others did not know what to do next. However, a bright glow was surrounding Kari and she looked towards Burizalor with a look of intense anger. She looked like she was possessed. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Tai looked into his digivice and then to Agumon. 

"TK is in trouble! C'mon, Agumon! Hurry it up! I don't know how much more the others can take. Hopefully, they can hold him off for a while longer." 

**************************************************************************************** 

Burizalor stood over a fallen Patamon and placed his foot on top of him. Patamon screamed in agony. Burizalor was about to crush him. The other digimon could only watch on in horror. Altur Kabuterimon was laid out. Gomamon was helping out with Joe. Lillymon and Mimi were helping Gomamon take care of Joe. Angewomon couldn't attack without the risk of having Patamon getting killed. Metal Garurumon was still in shock after getting overwhelmed by Burizalor. 

"Patamon. Hang in there, buddy..." TK said faintly as he was losing consciousness. 

Kari was holding the blonde boy in her arms and cried. 

Burizalor laughed with malice. He kicked Patamon around a little more. 

"Had enough yet, Patamon? No. Then I'll continue kicking you around like a soccer." 

_"Poor kid. He gave it his all, but Burizalor was still able to kick Patamon to the side like a rag doll. But TK shouldn't be upset with himself. We all underestimated Burizalor's power,"_Matt thought. 

"Pathetic. Hey, Metal Garurumon! Why are you being so heartless? Can't you see that this poor fellow needs help and you're too scared to even take another crack shot at me." 

Metal Garurumon stood his ground and watched on. He just couldn't let Patamon suffer like this. But if he even attempted to attack Burizalor, then he would just anger Burizalor enough to kill Patamon. 

_"There must be a way for me to attack him. And at the sametime, make sure that Patamon doesn't get killed. I have no choice or else Patamon is history!"_

"There, there. Patamon. The pain will subside." 

Burizalor still had his foot on top of Patamon and ready to crush him at any opportunity. Patamon cried out in anguish and pain. They echoed for the other Digi-Destined to listen to. The madman's laughter over lapsed the cries within a matter of moments. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Tai was walking back and forth as if he were waiting in a waiting room. It has been a long while since Agumon was placed in the healing chamber. Tai looked into the chamber and smiled at the thought of Agumon recovered. Tai took out his digivice and picked up readings, including a weakening power level. 

"Somebody is losing their energy out there in the battle. Agumon, by the time you recover, it's going to be the next ice age. Oh no! Its Patamon's power reading! Things have gotten worse! I wish I could help but I need Agumon for this. War Greymon is needed! Ugh! C'mon Agumon...." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Leomon was fighting through obstacles and brushes in order to reach the battlefield. He could of just flown over but he felt that some of Burizalor's special task forces would trace his power readings and track him down. Suddenly, he felt a power decrease from the grounds where the fight was taking place. 

"Somebody's power level is beginning to decrease. It has to be one of the digimon that belong to one of the Digi-Destined. What?! It's the digimon belonging to the child of hope! I must hurry!" 

Leomon thought to himself. 

_"Even I saw what happened the last time I encountered the child of hope. Yes, his digimon was the last digivolve. Angemon.... _

Flashback 

"Patamon shinka! Angemon!" 

Angemon hovered above and faced his greatest adversary, Devimon. The other Digi-Destined could only watch in awe. Every one of their digimon was unable to beat Devimon, but Angemon was their last hope. 

"Wow! Super cool!" exclaimed Sora. 

"Nice hair!" commented Mimi. 

"Angemon!" TK cried out. 

Angemon looked down at Devimon and was ready to attack. Devimon went to snatch Angemon in attempt to destroy him. 

"Ha! Ha! Come here, pretty boy!" 

"Don't worry, I'll get him." 

"There's no stopping me, Angemon!" 

"I'll show you! HI-YA-EE!" 

Angemon's **Hand of Fate** had enough power to put away one of the most evil creatures that ever terrorized the Digital World and at the same time, restored File Island to the way it was. 

TK looked up at Angemon with tears in eyes. His newly digivolved digimon was disappearing before his very eyes. Angemon looked down and smiled to TK. 

"TK. I'll come back if you want me to..." 

"No! Angemon!" 

End of Flashback 

Leomon shook those thoughts from his head and proceeded on through the forest. He stopped and felt no readings from any of Burizalor's Special Task Forces. He let himself hover up and fly towards the scene of the battle. This way he gets there at a faster pace. 

"Don't worry. This time, I'm on my way! Burizalor can not be allowed to win!" 

With that being said, Leomon boosted his speed up and disappeared into the skies. 

************************************************************ 

Burizalor walked over to the fallen Patamon and kicked him around. Metal Garurumon tried to make a move, but Burizalor turned to see him. He shot out a beam at Metal Garurumon to stop him in his place. Patamon cried out for anybody to help him out. 

"TK, don't worry. I have seen enough," Kari said. 

Suddenly her body started to glow a heavenly aura. 

The other Digi-Destined took notice of this. Kari stood up on her two feet and she seems like she was possessed. She started to float up and look down at Burizalor. 

"What is she doing?" asked Sora, "She's floating. Now this is getting weird! Kari! Get down from there!" 

"Kari! What the hell do you think you are doing," Matt cried out. 

"Now, I'm starting to lose it!" Chuumon exclaimed. "Is it just me or is that girl floating like thin air?!" 

Kari put both of her hands up in the air and her voice become that of a woman's voice. It was as though a presence had completely taken over the child. 

"Burizalor must not be allowed to win this fight. Angewomon, I shall give you more power. Maybe you will fend off that monster while I go and heal Patamon." 

"Kari? Are you sure, you're ok? How could you possibly heal Patamon?" 

"Don't question me. We must act now before we lose him." 

"Right." 

"Does Kari even know what he's getting herself into?" asked Matt. 

Sora then replied with a nod, "I don't know, but it looks like Angewomon is about to make her move." 

The others watched as Kari hovered down and looked out towards the battlegrounds. Angewomon suppressed her ki. 

Burizalor continued his torture of Patamon, by kicking him around like a rag doll. The others have seen enough. Metal Garurumon felt a strong power about to make their move. 

************************************************************************************** 

Tai was tapping his foot impatiently and pressed his face against the chamber glass window. 

"Agumon, are you taking a leak in there? Ok that's it! If you're not coming out, I might as well pull you out. We're not going to just stand around here all day while my friends are getting the crap beaten out of them. So here goes!" 

Just as Tai was about to break the glass window, his digivice started to pick up a huge power reading. He gasped at what he saw. What he saw was something he didn't expect. 

"What the heck?! It looks like somebody is about to make their next move and this one is probably strong enough to slow that creep down!" 

Tai pondered at who it might be and waited for Agumon to finish his rest in the healing chamber. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Burizalor stood tall over Patamon with a cruel smile on his face. He was ready to finish him off. 

"Time to die, Patamon! Ha! Ha!" 

Suddenly just as Burizalor was about to make his next move, there was a loud cry. Metal Garurumon and Burizalor looked up to see who it was. 

"Celestial Arrow!" 

Burizalor turned to see an arrow coming straight at him. He flipped up in order to maneuver out of the way. But the arrow managed to pierce through the tip of his tail. Burizalor howled in pain as he saw a section of his tail rip off. 

"What?! It's that Angewomon! But how?! I thought I got rid of her just a while ago!" 

He looked up to see Angewomon holding out her hands and ready to shot out another arrow. He then turned to see Kari hovering up in the same position Angewomon was. 

"So, those no for nothing tricksters! They're like cockroaches! Step on one and another comes crawling out of the way!" 

Angewomon phased away and reappeared behind Burizalor. She got ready to shot out more arrows. Burizalor noticed that Angewomon's power has increased and she has no scratches on her body. 

"I could have sworn that I pounded her! She doesn't even have a single scratch!" 

"Celestial Arrow!" 

But instead of shooting one, Angewomon shot out several arrows at Burizalor. They all were swarming as if they were a horde of bees and were ready to strike down Burizalor any moment. But Burizalor shot out a beam of energy and deleted the arrows out into digital fragments. 

"Burizalor!" 

He turned to see Kari looking and pointing at him. Burizalor was very confused and thought that Kari was just delusional. 

"What is it that you're trying to accomplish?" 

"Your evil ways will come to an end. The Digital World is no place for parasites such as you. We will make sure that you are wiped out of existence." 

Angewomon shot out more of her Celestial Arrows. Burizalor saw them coming and phased out of the way. Burizalor phased just above Angewomon and fired blasts at her. Angewomon held out her hand and deflected them. Burizalor flew up and swiped at her with several punches. Angewomon maneuvered out of the way and phased out. Burizalor followed her. 

"Angewomon is taking it to him," Sora said, "Whatever Kari is doing for her. It's working." 

"Yeah, you're telling me," Matt said. 

Burizalor and Angewomon circled each other and shot out ki blasts at each other. Burizalor cancelled out each of Angewomon's holy blasts. Angewomon phased behind Burizalor and nails him with a kick to the back. Burizalor goes flying back and stops himself. He turns to ram his blades into Angewomon, but what he got was air. He turned to see Angewomon shot down more Celestial Arrows at him. Burizalor pushed them back with an incredible force. Angewomon phased out and appeared in front of Burizalor. She delivers a devastating kick to the face of Burizalor. Burizalor goes flying back. 

"Angewomon. I think its time we end this fight," ordered Kari, "Heavens...." 

"Heavens...." 

"Charm!" 

"Charm!" 

Angewomon sent out a huge wave of holy energy straight at Burizalor. The evil monster attempted to deflect it with one of his blasts but the holy beam was too strong for even Burizalor to endure. An explosion had occurred. 

Kari watched on and waited to see if it had any effect on Burizalor. 

"Nice shot!" Izzy commented, "If that doesn't put him away, I don't know what will." 

"What a way to put it to that jerk off!" Chuumon cried out. 

"No way. He's done!" Matt said, "Kari and Angewomon have won it." 

"I got to hand it to her. I never thought Kari had it in her. But she's not the Digi-Destined of Light for nothing," Sora stated. 

Angewomon was catching her breath as the smoke was beginning to clear. Kari looked on, sighed and nodded. 

"What's the matter, Kari?" asked Angewomon. 

Kari replied, "We didn't get him." 

"What?!" 

She was correct when the smoke cleared. Burizalor was still hovering and was unscathed. 

"But that's impossible!" 

"I knew something like that would happen. Even our powers aren't a match for his." 

"But those attacks should be effect against anything evil." 

"He's not even a virus digimon. So it's nothing more than a mosquito bite to him." 

"Those were some nice fireworks. You almost knocked the breathe out of me. You are more than just a pretty face. However, your going to have to much better than that if you have any high hopes in winning this battle." 

"What should we do now?" 

"We continue attacking. We can not give up." 

"Alright then." 

"So you want another shot at me? Then be my guest." 

"You bet I want another shot. Angels never give up, its demons from hell like yourself that gives us more motivation to kill you." 

"Oh is that a threat I just heard? If it is, I'm trembling with fear." 

"You will be, demon! Celestial-" 

Burizalor quickly phased in front of her and threw him a punch. It knocks Angewomon away with that one shot. Burizalor phased behind her and shot out a devastating beam from behind. Angewomon goes flying back, Burizalor again phases out. Angewomon stops herself and turns to see Burizalor flying at her. Angewomon threw in a punch but Burizalor phased out. Angewomon turns and Burizalor applies a sleeper-type of hold on her. Angewomon gags and struggles under the monster's powerful grasp. 

The others watched as Kari was taking blows like Angewomon was. Now it seemed as though Kari and her digimon have become linked during this battle. 

"Kari is in the same position TK was taking a while ago," said Matt. 

Sora nodded in agreement, "This could be dangerous. This type of action could possibly kill her. We have to stop her." 

Burizalor grabs Angewomon and tosses her up. Burizalor fades above her and blasts down a shower of beams. Angewomon attempted to cancel them out but they were too fast. They all hit her and knocked her to the ground. Burizalor hovered down. Angewomon was rising to her feet. 

"Angewomon. Why do you believe that you can beat me?" 

"Its a little thing called destiny. Our destiny is to defeat evil forces such as yourselves." 

"Your being delusional my winged friend." 

_"Angewomon has him distracted at the moment. I should go and heal Patamon now,"_Kari thought to herself. 

Angewomon flipped up and went to punch Burizalor. Burizalor twisted away and drove a knee into her gut. Angewomon fell to her knees and held her gut. Burizalor then follows it up with a punch to her face. Angewomon goes plowing into the ground. 

Kari hovers down to the fallen Patamon. She places two hands over Patamon and her body begins to glow that same aura. Patamon felt a rush of energy entering his body. His body and power was being restored to him. 

The other Digi-Destined could only watch in awe at what they are watching. Kari was healing Patamon before their very own eyes. 

Kari held Patamon tightly in her arms and rocked him as if he were a child. 

"Shhh. It's alright little one. I just restored to you your strength." 

Patamon opened his eyes and looked up to see Kari. He noticed that she was glowing and smiling. 

"Kari? Why are you glowing? Your voice is so different." 

"Just relax. You'll be back to your old self in a matter of moments. You think you can lend Angewomon a hand?" 

"Of course." 

Burizalor started to walk over to a fallen Angewomon. A sick smile came over his face. Slowly getting to her feet, Angewomon was ready to attack and maneuver at whatever Burizalor was going to throw at her. 

"You still won't give up, Angewomon. Maybe this will change your mind." 

Burizalor punches Angewomon in the gut and kicks her up. Burizalor phases up and nails her with a spin kick. Angewomon goes falling down and lands hard. Burizalor hovers down and walks over to her. 

"You demon, you disgust me. You will not win." 

"You're so naive, you're just like the rest of them. They curse me yet I kill them. And your fate will be no different." 

Burizalor pointed his finger at Angewomon as he was powering up a laser beam. Angewomon watched in horror. Her fate was soon to be decided. Either she lives or dies. 

"It's been fun, Angewomon. But I got places to go and people to kill." 

Right when Burizalor was going to blast Angewomon, he felt a tremendous power rising. He turned to see Patamon flying up. 

"It's payback time, Burizalor. TK digivolve me!" 

TK slowly rose to his feet and responded to Patamon's cries. He held up his crest and digivice. 

"Crest of Hope. I command you to digivolve Patamon into his ultimate form!" 

[Digimon Adventure "Brave Heart" plays in sequence] 

The crest responded and it gave Patamon the power to digivolve. Burizalor got blinded by the light and turned away. 

"Patamon shinka! Angemon! Angemon chou shinka! Magna Angemon!" 

Magna Angemon flew down and nails Burizalor with a thunderous kick to the face. Burizalor goes flying back. Magna Angemon hovers over to Angewomon. 

"Are you okay, Angewomon?" 

"Yes, thank you." 

"Lets attack him with everything we have." 

"Yes." 

Kari hovered over to TK. TK turned to look at Kari's emulating body. 

"Kari. You're glowing. Kina like my flashlight. What happened?" 

"The combined powers of Angewomon and Magna Angemon should be able to beat Burizalor." 

"Are you sure?" 

"I hope." 

Burizalor was slowly rising to his feet and his eyes widened at what he saw. Magna Angemon was back with a recovered power supply. 

"What?! But how?! How did he recover?!" 

Metal Garurumon joined in with the two angels. They all turned to face Burizalor. 

"Well Sora. Looks like we're back in the game. We didn't really need Tai after all!" Matt said, "We're sure to beat him with three fully powered digimon." 

"Maybe you're right. Burizalor's power should at least decrease," Sora said. 

They both looked down at the battlefield. Burizalor was now going against Angewomon, Magna Angemon and Metal Garurumon. No way they could lose. 

"What's this? They all managed to recover so quickly. I don't understand this! I should of just killed them to begin with!" 

"Alright! Hit him with everything you got," ordered Metal Garurumon, "Hit it guys!" 

"Celestial Arrow!" 

"Gate of Destiny!" 

"Ice Wolf Blast!" 

They managed to follow it up with several powerful ki blasts. Burizalor could not block these blasts out and was shot down. A cloud of smoke started to form around where Burizalor was standing. The digimon watched on as the smoke was starting to stir. The Digi-Destined watched anxiously. 

["Brave Heart" ends] 

As the smoke cleared, Burizalor was still standing there. He had a few scratches but a smirk came over his face. The digimon couldn't believe their eyes. The children were even more shocked. 

"Is that the best you got? What's the matter? Don't tell me that you're going to give up already." 

"Now what do we do?" asked Angewomon. 

Metal Garurumon growled angrily, "I don't know. He's way stronger than all of us. We threw our best shots at him." 

"Well we can't give up now. TK doesn't want to give up and neither will I," Magna Angemon said. 

Magna Angemon flew at Burizalor. Angewomon tried to stop him but Metal Garurumon pulled her back. Burizalor looked ready to throw a fist in but he stopped. Magna Angemon stopped in his place when a mysterious figure phased in front of him. 

The Digi-Destined looked who to see who it was. TK and Kari looked on faintly. 

"Its Leomon," shouted Sora, "Leomon!" 

"Uh? Leomon? But he died!" Matt exclaimed. 

"Yay! Leomon!" Kari cried out. 

"It's so good to see him again! I bet that X guy gave him another chance." 

The digimon were shocked to see Leomon's sudden arrival. He had died in the previous showdown with the invaders, yet they were unaware that X had gotten permission from the powers that be to revive his digital spirit. He didn't even have to wait to be reborn through Primary Village. 

"Leomon. Its good to see you again, old friend!" Magna Angemon said. 

"You too. So is this Burizalor?" 

"He transformed into his second form." 

"I see. He's gotten a lot stronger the last time I fought him." 

"You mean you fought him before?" 

"Yes and he defeated me easily. But now I've come back better than ever. You can tell my power has increased dramatically since I died. X helped train my comrades and myself. I was given another life after X got permission from the powers that be to restore my digital spirit." 

"Powers that be?" 

"It's a long story." 

Burizalor smiled when he looked to Leomon. 

"Well it's so good to see you again, Leomon. Have you come to protect those Digi-Destined? Because if you are, then its a big mistake on your part. You should know that you are butting into something that isn't even your business. Don't you remember the last time we fought, I pummeled you like yesterday's trash, no don't make me do it again. I suggest you leave now. Now go before it's too late. Please, it would ease my conscience more if I were to spare your life." 

Leomon just gave Burizalor a cold glare and didn't turn away. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Tai held onto his digivice while waiting for Agumon to recover from his healing chamber. Suddenly, he noticed another power level on his digivice that just appeared. 

"Huh? Somebody else is out there in the fight. Who is it? Well whoever it is, I hope he's on our side and I hope he helps the gang out beat that creep. Agumon, I said today not tomorrow. We really need War Greymon for this." 

Tai sat down and pondered when Agumon would be done and wondered who is helping his friends at the moment. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Leomon cracks his knuckles and turns towards Burizalor. 

"Wow! It's Leomon! I can't believe I get to see him fight!" Chuumon said. "This is quite an honor." 

"Alright Burizalor, lets do this. You and I, like old times. Ok guys, I want you all to stay out of this. I got this fight under control." 

"What are you crazy?!" exclaimed Angewomon, "You won't make it." 

"Don't argue with me." 

The other digimon stare at Leomon as if he was crazy but Leomon walked over to the middle of the battlegrounds. Burizalor watched him and phased right where Leomon was standing. 

"Burizalor. The last time we fought, you tossed me to the side as if I were a peon. But now, my power has increased tremendously. I have trained for the day that we meet again and here we meet. So are you disappointed?" 

"Not even. I longed for the day that I rip your head off of your shoulders and place it in on my mantle. You'll make a good decoration." 

The two super fighters stood face to face. The Digi-Destined and the digimon began to watch in anticipation. Something is going down between these two long-time rivals. 

Burizalor may have his hands full now that Leomon has made it to the battlefield. Can Leomon hold off Burizalor and give Agumon enough time to recover? 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

TK: It's an all out war next time! Leomon has returned to lend us a hand! What an awesome display he's putting up against Burizalor! 

Leomon: Thanks to X's training, I alone will bring you down, Burizalor! 

Matt: Can he actually pull it off? 

Burizalor: Ha! Ha! I'll humiliate you like the last time! You've forgotten that I can go beyond transformations. I'm just in my second transformed state, but I have two more along the way! 

Kari: No! This isn't good! Two more transformations?! 

Burizalor: Behold my third transformed state! 

Sora: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode forty-five! 

**Unleash the Beast King, Saber Leomon Awakens! Look Out, Burizalor Transforms a Second Time!**

Tai: Damn, when are we going to get a piece of the action?! Waiting sucks. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Coral: Awesome, Leomon is back! I'm looking forward to this. We're definitely going to be seeing a lot of action. 

Max: Damn, Burizalor got away. That's okay. I'll get him next time. His ass is mine. 

Coral: Hey, remember that we have a party to put together. We only have three more chapters to get it all prepared. 

Max: I'm so looking forward to this party. I'm bringing all the booze and weed. 

Coral: I'll pass on the weed, but I'd sure like some booze. Our next guests will be the Outlaw Star crew. So until then, peace out everyone. 

*************************************************************************************** 


	26. Unleash the Beast King, Saber Leomon Awa...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. Coral, Skull Satan, Marine Devilin, Metal Tyrannus and Burizalor are created characters of mine and I won't let anyone use them without my permission. 

Coral: Welcome again to our show. Let's welcome our guests, the crew from Outlaw Star! 

Gene Starwind: I hear that there's going to be a party! 

Jim: Chill, Gene. They're not even finished preparing for it. 

Gene: Aw, crap! We came all the way out here for nothing?! 

Melfina: Look on the bright side. At least we get to be guests today. 

Aisha: Is there any goodies to eat around here? I'm starving! 

Gene: Don't her, Coral. Those Ctral-Ctral are ravenous beasts. 

Aisha: Damn straight! I need to eat to regain my beast strength. 

Suzuka: I must say that this is quite an interesting studio. 

Gene: Enough questions! When's the party? 

Coral: By the next two or three chapters, the party will begin. So, you guys think you could gather more guests for us? 

Gene: I suppose, but make sure to bring plenty of booze. Deal? 

Coral: Deal. Now on with the fic! 

*********************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**Unleash the Beast King, Saber Leomon Awakens! Look Out, Burizalor Transforms a Second Time!**

Leomon walked across the battlefield and left the other digimon to ponder. They thought he was just being delusional or he really did achieve a new level of power that they weren't aware of. 

_"I don't know what Leomon is trying to do but he's going to get killed if he fights Burizalor,"_Matt said to himself. 

Sora looked down and smiled, _"Maybe Leomon can take on Burizalor. He's sure to win. Hes one of the strongest digimon I've ever known."_

"You think he'll beat him," asked Kari. 

TK nodded and replied, "I know so. He'll give Burizalor a run for his money." 

"Huh?" 

"What I'm saying is that Leomon will give Burizalor the fight to the finish. Leomon will beat him. He's got to." 

"I hope so. He did train our digimon after all." 

"You can do it, Leomon! I'm rooting for ya buddy," Chuumon said. 

Leomon and Burizalor had a stare down as they read each other's power levels. 

"We should let Leomon fight him alone," said Magna Angemon. 

Angewomon gasped. "Are you sure you want him leave him?" 

"He has this under control. He has a power that none of us can even imagine." 

"He's right," replied Metal Garurumon, "Burizalor won't know what hit him." 

"So you really think you can defeat me? I just read your level of power. I'm not impressed, Leomon. All of that training was for nothing." 

"You just aren't reading hard enough. If you under-estimate me, it will be a costly mistake you have ever made." 

"Oh really? Well your going to find out when I beat the living hell out of you." 

"Give it a try, demon." 

Burizalor growled and watched as Leomon phased in front of him. Leomon throws in a punch and the two start hammering at each other. They block each other's punches. Leomon flies back as Burizalor punches away at him. Leomon blocks and twists back. Burizalor phases out and appears above Leomon. Burizalor goes for an elbow smash into the face but Leomon phases out. Burizalor turns around and watches as Leomon goes to elbow him. Burizalor blocks with his fists and knocks Leomon back with force from a shoulder smash. Leomon catches himself and flies at Burizalor. The two clash again. Now they were fighting in the skies. 

The Digi-Destined watched as bright flashes were appearing around the skies. The two fighters were fighting so fast that not even the Digi-Destined could keep up with their speed. 

Burizalor flies down and fires several blasts at Leomon. Leomon deflects them. Burizalor phases behind Leomon and nails an elbow to the back of the heroic lion warrior. Leomon goes crashing down into the ground. Burizalor hovers down. He walks over the rubble but then is surprised by an energy blast from above. Burizalor looked up to see Leomon hovering. Leomon shoots down several ki blasts. Burizalor dodges and flies up. The two warriors clash yet again. They block each other's punches and kicks. Leomon goes for a punch but Burizalor twists to the side. Burizalor knees Leomon in the gut and nails him with an elbow to the face. Burizalor kicks Leomon in the face and drills him with a punch to the face. Leomon goes crashing down into the ground again. 

"Leomon!" TK cried out, "Please be ok." 

"That was one heck of a punch. He takes a lot of punishment," Kari said. 

"C'mon Leomon." 

Burizalor hovered down with a smirk on his face. He walked over to the rubble and laughed. The Digi-Destined watched in horror as Burizalor turned his attention to them. 

"Now that I've taken your kitty cat friend out of the game, who wants to be next on my killing list?" 

Just as Burizalor was about to make his next move, the ground behind him exploded. Burizalor turned around and gasped. Leomon came popping out of the ground and fully energized. Burizalor turns his attention back to his old rival. 

"Alright! That's a way to stay alive," TK said. 

Kari nodded in agreement. 

"Like I said before, never underestimate my power." 

"Huh? How are you still standing?" 

"Your going to have to more than that to finish me off, demon." "Damn you!" 

Burizalor phases in front of Leomon and threw in a punch. Leomon maneuvers out of the way and decks him in the face. Burizalor goes staggering back. Leomon comes flying at Burizalor and drills him in the gut. Leomon hammers away at Burizalor and drills him with a uppercut to the face. Burizalor goes flying up. Leomon flies up and thrusts his fist forward. A gigantic beam shaped like a lion came flying at Burizalor. 

"Fist of the Beast King!" 

"What?!" 

The beam nails Burizalor sending him into the ground. Burizalor goes crashing down. Leomon flies down and drills multiple punches into Burizalor's gut. Leomon blasts the evil monster with a large ki blast. Burizalor goes crashing into the ground. 

"He's awesome!" Sora said, "Burizalor is going to have a hard time getting up from that. 

"Its not over yet," replied Matt, "Burizalor is just too strong to be defeated that easily." 

Leomon hovered down to the ground and looked around his surroundings. There was no sign of Burizalor. Leomon couldn't take a reading of his energy level. It was obvious that Burizalor was hiding his power to conserve it. 

"Leomon has gotten stronger since the last time we met him," Izzy said, "He wasn't as strong when we fought Devimon and when the invaders came to the digital world." 

"Well Izzy. It's obvious. He's been training all this time," Gomamon said, "If I know Leomon, he's no lazy cat. He trains as hard as he desires. X must have given him some sort of special training." 

"I see." 

"Umm, guys. How about we focus on something more important, like Joe's condition," Mimi said as she held Joe's hand tightly. 

"Well this medicine should keep him stable," Izzy said. 

Mimi then asked, "But what if it's not enough? I mean, we need a miracle if we were to help revive Joe." 

"Uh oh, looks like something is going to go down now." 

Leomon walked over the debris in search of his adversary but couldn't read his power level. Suddenly, a hand came popping out of the ground and grabbed Leomon. Leomon struggled and tried to blast it away. Burizalor came popping out of the ground. Burizalor punches Leomon into a nearby rocky ledge and hammered him away. Burizalor picks up Leomon and tosses him up. Burizalor flies up. He phases above Leomon. Burizalor thrusts out his blades and attempts to slash at Leomon. Leomon avoided each slash. Burizalor swipes at Leomon, but Leomon pulls out his sword and blocks it out. The two warriors slash at each other but those would be blocked out. 

Burizalor flies back and fires several beams at Leomon. Leomon used his sword to deflect them. This gave Burizalor the opportunity to phase behind Leomon and elbow him in the back of the head. Burizalor applies a headlock on Leomon and takes him into the ground. Burizalor jumps up and smiles with satisfaction. 

"Well so much for your feline friend. I'm sure he's in a much happier place now. So who wants to step up and fight me next? Yamato, why don't you send your digimon? Or how about you, Sora? Or Takeru? Or even you Hikari?" 

The Digi-Destined watched on with angry looks on their faces. The digimon got ready as they started to power up. 

Burizalor merely just chuckled and started towards them. But just as he approached them, he felt a sudden increase of power and turned behind him. He saw something glowing out of the ground. His eyes widened in shock and a blast came erupting out of the ground. He heard Leomon's voice erupting. 

["Run Around" from Digimon Movie Soundtrack plays] 

"Leomon shinka! Saberleomon!" 

Burizalor gasped when he saw a large, saber-toothed lion jumping out of the ground. 

The Digi-Destined gasped in shock and excitement. 

"Whoa! Cool! That's Leomon," TK exclaimed. 

"He digivolved to mega form!" Kari said, "But how can he without a digivice?" 

[Digimon Profile: Saber Leomon. Mega Level. Special Techniques: Twin Fang and Howling Crusher] 

"Prodigious! Leomon digivolved into his mega form, Saberleomon! His attacks are Twin Fang and Howling Crusher," Izzy explained while reading information from his laptop, "He's at mega form and he may give Burizalor a hard time. Lets hope he can slow him down for a while." 

_"I did it! I managed to digivolve into my mega form. But I have to keep it under control. I wasn't able to control myself during X's training. One mistake against Burizalor, it will cost me my life."_

"Ahh. So you managed to digivolve into your mega form. Impressive and you have no partner to help you digivolve. How did you even have the power to digivolve to mega without going ultimate beforehand? It takes years of experience to accomplish that." 

"I'll tell you why, since you're so eager. The digivices that those children carry contain large amounts of power. A long time ago, I got exposed to them and it gave me a new power that I attempted to train many years to achieve. But I couldn't believe that the Digi-Destined would contain that power within their own digivices." 

"And what sort of power is that?" 

"The power of the ability to digivolve. I was also previously given power from the four Holy Beasts to help control my digivolving process but I'm not able to control. But if there was anything that I long desire, that is to defeat you in this form." 

"Such bold words, but will you live up to your promise?" 

"I'll make sure that I do so." 

"So be it. This time I won't go easy on you as I did last time." 

Burizalor and Saberleomon clashed at each other. They both traded blows. Burizalor threw in punches that were dodged by Saberleomon. Saberleomon jumped up and slashed Burizalor in the face. Burizalor goes flying back. Saberleomon charges across. He head butts into Burizalor's chest. Burizalor goes crashing through a rocky ledge. Saberleomon jumps up and fires his Twin Fang down at his adversary. Saberleomon flies back down. He waits for his adversary to get to his feet. 

"Incredible!" said TK. 

"What TK?" 

"Not only did Leomon's power increase but now so did his speed. I couldn't even see him and I'm willing to bet our digimon couldn't even see him make a move." 

"He really caught Burizalor off guard." 

"He's sure to win this fight." 

Saberleomon walked around the debris. He awaited Burizalor to make his next move. He felt something rise out of the ground. He turned to see Burizalor jump and attempt to throw a punch. Saberleomon jumps away but Burizalor was able to catch up to him. Saberleomon jumps back and keeps his distance. Burizalor flies after him. 

["Run Around" ends] 

"As you can see, I can anticipate your every move. I guess fighting you all those times has given me a chance to exploit your weaknesses. It's a pity that you transformed. I would of beaten you in your previous form as Saberleomon." 

"What?!" 

"Yeah. I can rise my power if I wanted to." 

"Impossible! I remember the last time I fought you, you didn't even have on bit of hidden powers." 

_Flashback _

Leomon went head on against Burizalor in their first battle. Leomon pulled out his sword and attempted to slash at Burizalor. Suddenly he was stopped as Burizalor placed a finger on the tip of the sword. Leomon watched on in shock as Burizalor pushes back with no effort. 

"How are you able to do that? You should of have been sliced into pieces." 

"Wrong, my friend. You need to realize that your inferior weapons are worthless against me. So you can just put your little toy away and fight me with your bare hands. Or are you too afraid to give me your best shot." 

"I'll show you, demon!" 

Leomon flew right at Burizalor. The evil tyrant easily sidestepped him and kneed him in the gut. Leomon goes doubling over on the ground. Burizalor walks over Leomon and kicks him, sending Leomon through a wall. Leomon doubles over on the ground and tries to catch his breath. 

"In case if you didn't notice, I was just toying with you. My in depth power lays hidden, but I choose to keep it that way. For you won't want to experience my radical power." 

Leomon rose to his feet and was ready to pounce Burizalor. Burizalor phased out and reappeared behind Leomon. He drives an elbow into the spine of Leomon. Leomon goes flying back. But as soon as he was about to crash through another wall, he immediately stopped. Something grasped him around the throat. Burizalor took hold of Leomon. 

"You understand? You're not even close to being a threat to me. So the question is, why do you keep on trying?" 

"You'll see. The Digi-Destined who defeat you?" 

"The Digi-Destined? I heard rumors of children being seen on File Island. But since you are a witness and helped them in their quest to defeat Devimon, I need to know this. Where are they?" 

"I'll never tell you. They'll find out about you and beat you for sure." 

"Oh and those children are supposed to scare me? I don't see any reason to even fear them. We shall see when I meet them personally. But, until then, you're nothing but a waste of my time. I'll spare you of your pathetic life for now, but only for now." 

Burizalor tossed Leomon down and flew up. Leomon was catching his breath and watched as Burizalor disappeared into the sunset. 

End of Flashback 

Burizalor could remember what he said and turned to face Saberleomon. 

"Now as you can see, the result has been different. I lived for the day that I would get my vengeance on you. So lets finish this fight, I'm really looking forward to taking your head." 

"We'll see about that!" 

The two fighters phased out. Saberleomon and Burizalor clashed at each other. Burizalor fires several ki blasts at Saberleomon. 

"Hang in there, Leomon!" TK cried. 

Kari shouted out, "You got him on the run!" 

"Man, I never knew Leomon would get this strong! He just might win!" Chuumon said. 

Saberleomon phased in front of Burizalor and drills him with his Howling Crusher. Burizalor goes falling down. Saberleomon starts to power up as his body glows. 

"Alright! Now that he's down. We can attack," said Angewomon. 

"He's pretty much out. If we work together, we're sure to win," Magna Angemon said. 

"You two stay right there! Didn't I say I would finish, Burizalor," Saberleomon said, "Besides, he's power is weakening. This gives me the opportunity to return the favor to him." 

[Random old-school Dragonball Z battle music plays] 

Burizalor was getting to his feet. He phased out and tried to punch at Saberleomon. But his fist only punched air. Saberleomon phased down to the ground. Saberleomon spits out a fireball-like beam at Burizalor. Burizalor managed to maneuver out of the way and looked down at Saberleomon with sheer anger in his eyes. Burizalor powered up and formed a large ball of energy in one hand. 

"Oh man! That thing is huge," exclaimed Matt, "I don't know if Saberleomon will be able to dodge that one." 

"Burizalor is letting his anger get to him. Saberleomon has an advantage," Sora said. 

Burizalor threw down the energy ball and watched it get hurled right at Saberleomon. But Saberleomon responded with a Howling Crusher to push the energy ball right back at Burizalor. Burizalor watched as the ball came right at him. He got into a blocking position and a huge explosion took place. 

"Saberleomon got him," TK said, "But did he beat him." "I don't even know anymore," Kari replied. 

The digimon and the other Digi-Destined watched in awe as large amount of smoke was covering the sky. Slowly, the smoke started to disappear. Saberleomon looked up to see if that blast was able to hit Burizalor. 

As the smoke cleared away, Burizalor was still floating up in a blocking position. The Digi-Destined and the digimon gasped in horror at the sight of what they say. Burizalor was still there and it seemed as though Saberleomon's attack didn't even faze him. 

"No way," TK said with fear in his voice, "That's not possible." 

"He's still alive!" Kari replied, "How are we going to beat this guy?" 

Burizalor looked down at Saberleomon with sheer anger in his eyes. It looked like Burizalor wanted to tear Leomon's heart out after that shot. He was literally boiling and ready to attack him with an onslaught of rage. Saberleomon looked up and gave him a cold look. He realized that even by deflecting Burizalor's own attack wouldn't put a dent into Burizalor. 

************************************************************************************** 

Tai was sitting down on a table, looking down at his digivice. 

"Wow. Whoever this person is, digivolved into mega and is helping out my friends for a good few moments. But it looks like Burizalor isn't down yet. I knew it. Evil bad guys don't go down without a fight. But this is just ridiculous. Agumon, I really wish you are recovered a long time ago." 

Agumon was still in his healing chamber. It's been a while since he was in his healing chamber. He needed to do this to regain his strength. Tai knew it was the best thing to do. This way, he could be ready to take on Burizalor. But now wasn't a good time. 

"I just hope Sora will be alright. I never had the chance to tell her to tell her. Oh never mind..." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Burizalor looked down at Saberleomon as the smoke cleared. Saberleomon couldn't believe his very eyes. Burizalor was unaffected by his attacks. But the Digi-Destined were even more shocked. 

"Oh this is terrible," cried Mimi, "He's practically unbeatable." 

"Not even Saberleomon was able to put a stop to him," Gomamon said, "C'mon Joe. You're going to make it buddy. I promise. Maybe a good joke will make you feel better." 

Izzy gasped at what he saw on his computer. 

"Well that sucks," said Matt, "I say we have my digimon finish the job." 

"Matt. Don't start that again," Sora exclaimed, "Let Saberleomon handle it. I'm sure he has another plan in his mind." 

"Oh yeah, like what? Give me a break, he's pretty much done now." 

"How can you be sure about that?" 

"I have no idea, but I can easily tell. And I think Metal Garurumon will agree with me on that one." 

Sora looked down at the battlegrounds and watched on. 

Burizalor hovered down and stood face to face with Saberleomon. Both fighters kept their eyes locked onto each other. Burizalor seemingly isn't finished yet. But neither is Saberleomon. 

Suddenly, an evil smirk came over the face of Burizalor. Saberleomon took notice of this and gasped. And with sudden force and the speed of light, Burizalor punched Saberleomon right in the face. 

The Digi-Destined gasped in shock at the turn of events. They were witnessing the evil monster gaining back more momentum. 

Burizalor hammered away at Saberleomon with punches and kicks. Saberleomon attempted to maneuver away but Burizalor snatched him and tossed him up. Burizalor flew up and phased out. Saberleomon turned to find Burizalor ready to attack. 

_"No matter how fast I maneuver, he still catches me!_

Burizalor drills a fist to the face of Saberleomon. Saberleomon goes falling like a ton of bricks into the ground. Saberleomon was slowly getting to his feet, but Burizalor phased down and kicked him right in the face. Burizalor phased out and appeared behind Saberleomon. Burizalor drills a head butt into Saberleomon. Burizalor scathes his blades and goes to slash Saberleomon. But Saberleomon scathed his claws and clashes with Burizalor. Burizalor manages to get a kick in and uppercuts Saberleomon, sending him high into the air. Burizalor appears in the sky and sends a ki blast at Saberleomon. This sends the ferocious feline crashing into the ground. 

"Oh this is not good at all," said Kari, "If only we could attack." 

"But Leomon specifically said we stand aside and let him fight," TK said, "Besides. Leomon isn't through yet. I just know he isn't." 

"If I were Leomon, I'd definitely want some help right about now," muttered the pink digimon rodent. 

"Sora. What do you think?" asked Matt. 

Sora nodded, "I'm not sure. Leomon is taking a lot of punishment now. But he's resilient. He's not done just yet." 

Garudamon could only watch on in shock and knew she wouldn't make a difference in this fight anyways. 

Burizalor hovered down towards the crater that was formed by Saberleomon's fall. He looked over and saw Saberleomon lying on the ground. A smirk formed over his face in satisfaction. 

"Ha. Ha. Well, it looks like you've been decisively defeated my friend, again. So, are you ready to surrender to the better fighter? I suggest it because you don't have much time left as far as your life is concerned. Well, any last requests?" 

Saberleomon slowly got to his feet and shook the cobwebs out of his head. He looked up at his adversary. Burizalor was ready to make his next move. Saberleomon crawled out of the crater and looked to Burizalor. 

"Wow, Leomon is still on his feet," TK said, "He must have a little bit more fight still left in him." 

"What's he doing?" 

"I bet he's going to power up and blast him with another big attack." 

"Oh." 

Angewomon, Magna Angemon and Metal Garurumon watched on and felt Saberleomon's power increasing once again. 

"Now, Burizalor! I'm going to show you the true power of the beast king! Your reign of terror is coming to an end and I will make sure of that!" 

Saberleomon howled with anger as the ground started to shake. His body was surrounded by a bright aura. The other digimon felt a tremendous power increasing. Burizalor backed away as he watched his adversary call upon more of his hidden power. 

"Ha. Ha. Just let me know when you get done powering up, because I don't have all day. I have children to kill and a world to conquer." "Over my dead body." 

Suddenly, Saberleomon flew at Burizalor. Burizalor was ready to blast him away but Saberleomon phased out. Burizalor gasped and turned to see Saberleomon slash at him. Burizalor goes stalling back, which gave Saberleomon a chance to blast him with beams. Burizalor flies up and goes to shot down a shower of beams, but Saberleomon was able to maneuver out of the way. Burizalor gasped when Saberleomon phased in front of him. 

The Digi-Destined watched as an explosion took place from the sky. Somebody had generated a powerful beam of energy and it hit somebody. But who was the victim of this blast? Saberleomon? No! Burizalor comes falling and is pretty busted up. They cheered on as Saberleomon came flying down. Saberleomon latched himself onto Burizalor. 

"Oh and I was just getting started, Burizalor. Your about to feel the true depth of my power in just a matter of moments." 

Saberleomon drops Burizalor, sending the evil tyrant crashing into the ground. Saberleomon hovered over in search of his adversary and ready to make his next move. 

"What's he going to do now?" Kari asked. 

TK replied, "I'm willing to bet that he's ready to make his next move. Burizalor won't know what hit him!" 

"He's tried everything he could." 

"He'll beat that meanie, just you wait and see." 

The others watched on. Matt was getting a little antsy and focused on the battle. Sora took notice of this and tried to talk some sense into Matt, but decided not to. 

Saberleomon looked down at the fallen Burizalor, who was slowly getting to his feet. Now this was Saberleomon's chance to finish the fight and couldn't waste any time. 

"And this is for all the innocent lives that you have killed, demon!" 

[Dragonball Z "Fight" background music plays] 

Saberleomon proceeded to shoot out numerous of powerful ki blasts at the fallen Burizalor and didn't hesitate to stop. His eyes were intense and anger at the sight of the monster known as Burizalor. He wanted this retribution for a long time. He wouldn't let anyone stop him. He wanted to release his anger upon the tyrant that caused the inbalancement of the Digital World and the grieving death of Gennai. He wanted to make Burizalor pay for all the crimes that he has committed. He wanted to see that he would be the one that ends the evil tyrant's reign of the digital universe. 

The Digi-Destined watched on as Saberleomon went medieval on Burizalor. They were shocked at the way Saberleomon was conducting himself but they were relieved that he would be the one to take out the evil tyrant. 

A huge explosion occurs from the area where Burizalor was laying. Saberleomon smiled with satisfaction at the sight of seeing his adversary vanish with the explosion. Smoke was beginning to form from the huge explosion. 

"You think he's gone?" asked Mimi. 

"Lets hope so," Izzy replied, "I don't think Burizalor was strong enough to survive that kind of blast." 

The others watched as the smoke cleared and not a trace of Burizalor was found. Saberleomon smiled with satisfication. His mission has been complete. 

"You da man!" Chuumon exclaimed. 

"Alright! Leomon! We did it," TK cried out. 

"Way to knock it to him," Kari said. 

"No, its not over," murmured Matt. 

Sora asked, "What do you mean? Leomon destroyed Burizalor. Didn't it?" 

"No. Take a look up there!" 

Matt pointed up as the other Digi-Destined looked up and gasped in horror. What they saw was something they couldn't believe. Burizalor was floating up and looked to be unscathed. The kids were trembling in fear at the sight of their adversary still alive from such a large blast. Saberleomon was even more shocked. 

"That's not possible. I put everything I had in that blast! Damn you, demon!" 

"I really wish you get this through that thick head of yours Leomon, you really never had a real chance at defeating me. No matter how strong you have gotten. You should realize your futile attempts and just give up." 

"No way! I'll fight you until the day I die! My mission is to slay you, demon!" 

Burizalor smirked and levitated down. Saberleomon followed down and listened to what Burizalor was going to say next. 

"You see. You possibly haven't heard." 

"What? What are you talking about?!" 

"My ability to transform." 

"Transform?" 

"Kind of like how a digimon digivolves, but my power through transformations is infinite, which means I can't run out of energy and return to my first form. As you know, I already transformed. But I have others. And each time I transform, my power gets bigger. Which also means that your chances of winning have come to a crashing halt. Now shall I demonstrate?" 

Burizalor phased out and appeared on the ground. Saberleomon hovered down. Burizalor held out both of his fists and clenched them together. Saberleomon wondered what he was about to do. 

"Now you will know that I wasn't bluffing because I will be transforming before your very eyes. Oh and by the way, this isn't my final form. I only have two more transformations." 

"No way! You have to be bluffing! There's no way your power surpasses that of a mega digimon like myself." 

"I shall prove you wrong, my friend." 

With that being said, a red glow emulated over Burizalor's body. Saberleomon gasped when he felt a tremendous power from his adversary. 

"What's he doing?" asked Sora. 

"I don't like this. It looks like he's going to transform again," Matt replied. 

"Transform again?! I'm not liking Leomon's odds now," Chuumon said. 

"I feel a tremendous power increase coming from him," said Magna Angemon, "Wow. Now its tripled from what it previously was." 

"How? This is beyond my level of power," Angewomon replied. 

"Take a good look, Leomon. Because this will be the last time you ever lay your eyes on me." 

"Bring it on. Lets see this transformation of yours! Or do I have to force it out of you?!" 

"Patience, my friend." 

Burizalor let out a loud scream as spikes started popping out of his back. Saberleomon stood his ground to witness the monster's transformation. Burizalor arched back and his back started to bend. The Digi-Destined watched on in horror at the transformation that was taking place. Burizalor's face started to transform as well. It became more lizard-like and the two horns on his head stretched back to become spikes. His muscles start to increase in mass. 

As he finished transforming, the Digi-Destined and the digimon felt his power increase with frightening results. Burizalor stood up in his new form. He had a more lizard-like face, an arched back, spikes on his back and head, and a more muscular body. He basically almost looked like an Ankylomon, minus the spiked armor and tail club. Even his voice changed. It was much deeper with a high-pitched tone. 

"So, Leomon. What do you think? You impressed? This is my official second transformed state." 

"I can't believe this! Your power!" 

"Isn't it just glorious? Now our power is no longer equal. So what do you say we end this little dispute?" 

"Give me your best shot!" 

"With pleasure." 

Burizalor quickly phased out and this caught Saberleomon by surprise. Saberleomon turned to see Burizalor blasting him away with beams. Saberleomon goes flying back. Burizalor flies up and swoops down at Saberleomon. Burizalor throws punches and kicks to Saberleomon, who was unable to counter his adversaries' attacks. 

"Whoa! He's a lot faster in this form!" said Sora, "I think its time we let our digimon go in and help. There's no way that Saberleomon can take so much punishment." 

"Sora. Didn't you hear, Leomon? He specifically said that he can handle this," replied Matt. 

"But, he's getting pummeled. He needs help!" 

"No! We stay put and our digimon will not interfere." 

"Screw that, we're helping Saberleomon!" said Garudamon. 

"We'll attack when Burizalor least expects it. Because he will read our power levels if we attack head on," replied Metal Garurumon. 

"What should I do now, Izzy?" asked Altur Kabuterimon, "I should help the others out in case they need me." 

"No. Conserve your strength. We need to help Joe get back to health. You have to de-digivolve back to Tentomon. I'm sure the others have well under control for now." 

"Well alright. I'll help when they need me." 

"Agreed." 

TK and Kari watched on with tense looks on their faces. They couldn't stand seeing Saberleomon getting thrashed around by Burizalor. Their digimon took notice. 

_"Leomon. No. I won't see you die again,"_TK thought to himself. _"I almost lost Angemon. I won't stand to see you go."_

_"Burizalor deserves to get punished for everything he has done. He needs to pay for the sins he has committed,"_ Kari thought to himself. 

Burizalor flew up as Saberleomon followed him up. Saberleomon went in to use his Howling Crusher but Burizalor shot a powerful beam to push him back. Saberleomon goes flying back. Burizalor chuckled and phased over to Saberleomon. 

"What's wrong? Are you getting upset because your getting your butt kicked? Now you realize who is the most powerful being in the digital universe. I will always be one step ahead of your inferior bits of data. Now its time I delete you." 

Burizalor shot a beam at Saberleomon. Saberleomon goes staggering back, but Burizalor fires another beam. Saberleomon was feeling tremendous pain throughout his body as if he were about to explode. Burizalor then went bonkers and started firing more beams at Saberleomon. 

The Digi-Destined watched on with fear while watching Burizalor's torturous attack on Saberleomon. How can anyone this sick-minded do such a thing and enjoy seeing others suffer? Well Burizalor sure is proud of his actions now. 

There was an angry look on TK's face as he cried out. Kari watched as his crest began to glow. 

"Kari. We got to tell Angewomon and Magna Angemon to help him. There's not much time!" 

"Yeah! Angewomon!" 

"Magna Angemon!" 

"TK. We decided to attack when he least expects it." 

"We should keep our power levels surpassed so he won't sense our presence when we attack." 

"Right." 

"Alright, be careful Magna Angemon." 

"Clock his lights out!" 

_"I can't believe those kids are actually going to stop him,"_Matt said to himself,_"Well, Lets just hope they knew what they're doing. It's going to take more than just Magna Angemon and Angewomon to beat that monster, but maybe just maybe. Oh yeah. Metal Garurumon can get the job done."_

"You better not get the wrong idea and attack him with Metal Garurumon. Just let TK and Kari handle this," Sora said. 

This managed to upset Matt even more, since he wanted a shot at Burizalor himself. He longed to do so and prove that he's a better leader than Tai ever will be. 

Burizalor continued firing at Saberleomon. Saberleomon goes flying back and he starts to lose his tremendous energy. This caused him to de-digivolved back to Leomon. 

"That takes care of him," replied Burizalor, "What the hell?!" 

Angewomon and Magna Angemon attacked him as he turned to face them. Burizalor tried with all his might to counter their attacks. Angewomon shot out her Celestial Arrow and Magna Angemon slashed at Burizalor with his blade. 

_"If I am to win this battle, I have to be careful. The children of light and hope contain a lot of power within their crests. No matter, I will crush them in the end. The Crests will no longer even be a factor once I gain momentum."_

"Stay on him, Magna Angemon!" 

"We got him on the run!" 

"Think again, children! I'm just warming up. I haven't displayed my true power in this form. So you two better back up those words! Because this fight is coming to a close and I say it ends now!" 

Burizalor quickly faded out and appeared behind the two angels. They turned to see him and gasped when he blasted two beams from his fingers. These were set for a direct shot. The two angels froze in shock and everything becomes suspended animation for the moment. 

Now that Burizalor has transformed into his new form, will the two angels be able to fend off his devastating attack? Or will the evil tyrant claim victory over the Digi-Destined? 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

Tai: It's Tai here and what a display of resilience by both Angewomon and Magna Angemon! I'm telling ya, TK and Kari are not about to give out! 

Matt: Let me do away with Burizalor! 

Sora: We're not sure what he's truly capable of! 

Burizalor: You are so right, Sora! Now, feast your eyes on a nightmare greater than hell itself: my final transformation! 

Children: Final Transformation?! 

TK: Now I wonder how scary his real power will get... 

Kari: I don't want to... What the?! The moved way faster than I could blink! 

Burizalor: That was me. Here's my final transformed state. 

Tai: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode forty-six! 

**Burizalor's Final Transformation! The Slaughter Begins!**

Kari: Oh no! Chuumon! Izzy! They've been done in?! 

************************************************************************************** 

Coral: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because the next one is shaping up to be better. Not only will you see Burizalor's final transformation but the eventual revival Agumon. Don't forget that Omega X will grace his first appearance and the party starts in a few chapters. Until then, peace out! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	27. Burizalor's Final Transformation! The Sl...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. Coral, Skull Satan, Marine Devilin, Metal Tyrannus and Burizalor are created characters of mine and I won't let anyone use them without my permission. 

Coral: Hey, guys. Welcome back! I'll give you an update on the party. So far, things are looking good. We've been gathering guests and getting the party supplies in. 

Max: Be sure to check in during the next chapters. The party should get started by the next two to three chapters. 

Takato: Whoo! We're back! 

Max: Where have you been? 

Takato: We were taking a cruise around the world. Wasn't it great, Rika? 

Rika: Yeah… Very exciting. 

Max: She didn't sound too excited. 

Takato: Ah, don't mind her. Anyway, we're here to check out the fic. When are we going to show up in the Fusion series? 

Coral: Well SSJ4T told me that you guys should make cameo appearances during the Artificial and Virus Sagas. Then, you'll be full-time characters by the D-Tamers series. 

Takato: Cool, so we get a chance at the early spotlight until we're actually introduced. 

Max: Now that we've got that problem out of the way, let's get on with the fic. Burizalor plans to complete his transformation. Enjoy. 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**Burizalor's Final Transformation! The Slaughter Begins!**

Burizalor maneuvered away from two blasts that were being fired at him by Angewomon and Magna Angemon. The two angels moved up behind him and fired more blasts. Burizalor cancelled them out with ki blasts. 

"He's managed to blast away our most powerful attacks," Angewomon said, "We're going to have to devise a new plan of action." 

"If only we can attack where he can't detect us. We can try maneuver around him. But he can detect us by reading our ki. He doesn't need to use a scouter of any kind to trace us." 

"This maybe a fight that we can not guarantee a victory. He's not like the evil digimon we've faced before. He's not even a digimon." 

The other Digi-Destined looked on with disbelief on their faces. Leomon has already been taken out of the fight. Burizalor's new form is even stronger and faster than before. 

"This is just unbelievable. So any bright ideas, Sora?" asked Matt. 

"None. I'm speechless. Not even our digimon can keep up with Burizalor's new speed. The only two who even stand a chance are TK and Kari's digimon." 

_"If only Metal Garurumon had more power, wait! That's it!_

Matt ran off and jumped off the ledge. Sora cried out to him to come back but Matt continued his way over to Metal Garurumon. 

"Matt? What are you doing down here? Don't you realize that you're in the line of fire now." 

"Yes. But I think I may have found a way in making you stronger in order to fight Burizalor." 

"Yes, how are you going to do it?" 

"Using my crest. Gennai said that there a digimon will rise up and overthrow Burizalor. I know for sure that it has to be you, not War Greymon as everybody seems to predict. We're going to stun everybody by the time we put that creep in his place." 

"Whatever you believe, I believe as well. Lets show him what we're really made of." 

Burizalor looked around his surroundings. Leomon was laid out amongst a group of fallen rocks. He turned to see the other Digi-Destined tending to Joe. He looked to Sora, Then to TK and Kari. He then faced Magna Angemon and Angewomon. 

_"Interesting. These digimon are a lot stronger than I first thought. However, there were supposed to be eight. Where is the one with the power of Courage? Thus far, the only two that has really given me problems were the two digimon belonging to Takeru and Hikari, the children of Light and Hope. My last two forms were very much too much for these children to handle. How do they expect to beat me while in this form? If only I could get rid of those crests, then I could declare victory. No matter, I will have my way with these two angels before I decide to end this._

"Magna Angemon. We better end this fight before he decides to recover," TK said, "You ready to go for another shot at him?" 

"Yes, that should tire him out. He should burn out of energy." 

"Angewomon? You agree." 

"Yes but we must be careful. Burizalor has gotten a lot faster. We will be careful." 

"Go get him!" 

["Kick It Up" from the Digimon Movie Soundtrack plays] 

Magna Angemon and Angewomon turned to face Burizalor. They flew at him. Burizalor phased past them and fired two blasts. The two angels got hit. Burizalor flew at them and nails them both with a fist to the gut. Burizalor turned to face them and fired two powerful ki blasts. The two angels each got hit and were sent flying back. Magna Angemon quickly faded out. Magna Angemon appeared above Burizalor. He pulled out his saber and swooped down at his adversary. 

"So you want to play a little sword game, huh?" 

Burizalor unscathed two blades out of his hands and flew up at Magna Angemon. The two collided and sliced at each other. They blocked out each slash attempt with tremendous speed. Magna Angemon slashes at Burizalor and actually cuts at his side. Burizalor screeched in pain and slashed at Magna Angemon's side. Both fly back from each other. Burizalor shoots out two ki blasts at Magna Angemon, but Magna Angemon cancelled them out with his saber. Burizalor phases out and appears behind Magna Angemon. He fires away at Magna Angemon and he was unable to maneuver away. Magna Angemon goes flying back. 

"Ha! Not so tough now!" 

Suddenly, Angewomon fell up above Burizalor. The evil tyrant looked up and saw Angewomon holding her arms up and forming a gigantic energy cloud. It was emulating a pink color and she looked down at Burizalor. 

"Heavens Charm!" 

Burizalor held out his hands as if he were about to push it back. But the energy wave pushed him back instead. Angewomon kept the beam onto Burizalor. Angewomon screamed with intense anger as she powered up the beam even more. This caused it to push Burizalor back. The evil tyrant felt an intense struggle between him and the beam. He has never felt such power from a digimon. Burizalor turned to see Magna Angemon hovering over to Angewomon. He shoots out a ray of energy and sends it at Burizalor. 

"Alright! Stay on him," TK cried out, "He can't withstand that!" 

"Looks like our digimon have the distinct advantage," Kari said, "They better stay focused!" 

The angels pushed down on their energy as hard as they can. Burizalor felt his power draining as the energy was pushing him back even further. Magna Angemon shoot out more beams to keep Burizalor distracted while Angewomon's beam was pushing the evil tyrant back. 

"Oh man! That's some intense energy," Matt cried out, "Just hang it in there you guys!" 

"Those two have also reached new levels in power much like War Greymon! They're just as equal in power as War Greymon was before," Metal Garurumon stated as he watched on the two angels keeping Burizalor at bay. 

"Incredible. Well we need to boost your power up. You're going to be the one that brings down Burizalor once and for all!" 

"This is prodigious! Now Angewomon and Magna Angemon's powers have reached new levels during the battle. I don't know how did they did it, but TK's and Kari's crests must have given them a new power boost," Izzy explained, "I wonder if my crest will enable you do that Tentomon." 

"Well I don't know. I don't have much power as Magna Angemon or Angewomon." 

"We can always practice." 

"As long as I get rest periods and lunch breaks." 

"It's a deal." 

Joe started to stir and he looked up to see the two angels sending out a large amount of energy at Burizalor. He turned to see Mimi's smiling face. 

"Mimi? What happened? Ow! My chest…" 

"Oh Joe! So good that you're ok! I thought you never make it!" "Uh ok. Can you fill me in on what has just happened…" 

"Leomon arrived but he was beaten down. Burizalor transformed again. Magna Angemon and Angewomon are fighting him off! And they're kicking butt," Lillymon explained. 

"Rise and shine, Joe," Gomamon said jokingly as he applied a headlock on Joe. 

"Ha, ha." 

The two angels pushed down at their combined energy. Burizalor watched as he was being pushed back and the energy wave was about to crush him into the ground. Angewomon and Magna Angemon kept the beam right on Burizalor. 

"Gate of Destiny!" 

"Heavens Charm!" 

The combined blast pushed Burizalor back even further. Burizalor could not believe the amount of energy that he was sensing. He tried with all of his might to push it back, but to no avail. He felt more of his power fading away. But with the last amount of strength he had left in his body, Burizalor pushed back on the beam and sent it hurling at the two angels. 

"Angewomon!" 

"Magna Angemon!" 

The two Digi-Destined watched as the beam was being hurled at their two digimon. 

"Matt! Stop that damn beam," Sora cried out, "We're going to lose them!" 

"I'll take care of this!" 

"Garudamon!" 

The beam was coming right at the two angels. It was drawing near and they could feel their fate coming to an end. Then out of nowhere, Garudamon came flying in and punched the beam out of their direction and sends it hurling into the sky. The beam exploded and it started showering energy blasts. 

"Thank you, Garudamon," said Magna Angemon. 

"For a minute, we could of been goners," Angewomon said with relief. 

"Yes. That was very close," Garudamon said as she was looking down at Burizalor. 

["Kick It Up" ends] 

Burizalor was breathing heavily as he held out his hands. He never felt such a great energy such as that. He looked up at the two angels and then to TK and Kari. 

_"This is just strange. I never anticipated such power from two digimon. Afterall, they belong to the Digi-Destined of Light and Hope. I should keep an eye on those two. I know Takeru is the younger brother to Yamato. But where is Taichi? He needs to be here, in order for me to complete my conquest of the destruction of the Digi-Destined. It is said that the children of Hope and Light are only second to power next to the one who inherits courage. It really doesn't matter now, they will all be dealt with."_

*************************************************************************************** 

Tai looked at the healing chamber, while he was still waiting for Agumon. Suddenly, his digivice started to go off. 

"There's a reading on my digivice. Whoa! There are two enormous energies. They're from one of the others. This is good news. But the bad news is that Burizalor's power has gone up. He's a lot stronger than before. Hopefully, the others can hold him off. There isn't much time. C'mon Agumon, you better hurry up." 

**************************************************************************************** 

The digimon started to regroup. The last attack on Burizalor almost came into effect but they knew that he was too powerful to be defeated that easily. 

Kari and TK slid down the ledge to meet up with their digimon. TK ran to Magna Angemon as did Kari to Angewomon. 

"Nice try, Magna Angemon," said TK, "We almost had him." 

"He's a lot stronger when I first thought. That beam would of wiped out any kind of evil digimon." 

"No, Magna Angemon. He put every effort into that blast. It was just because Burizalor isn't a digimon and our attacks have effect on only evil digimon," Angewomon said. 

"Well that stinks," Kari said, "So what now?" 

"We pretty much ran out of energy after that last attack," Magna Angemon said. 

_"Now that they're through with their fun and games. I think its time I show them what I'm really made of,"_Matt thought to himself. "Metal Garurumon! Lets take this chance and use the crest to give you more power. That way we can give Burizalor the one fight he's been looking forward to. What do you say?" 

"Yes. The sooner we get this over with. We can finish off Burizalor once and for all." 

Burizalor looked at the whole group and a cruel smile came across his face. It looked like he was going to unleash another evil plan, but he took a step back and held out his hands. 

"The time is now. I must crush these damn Digi-Destined! It's best that I eliminate them now. Before they gain more momentum and that's not a good thing." 

Matt held out his crest and it started to glow. Metal Garurumon kneeled down and began absorbing the power from the crest. 

"Just concentrate on the crest's power. You'll be a new digimon by the time you are fully energized." 

"This might take a while, though." 

"Its either this or Burizalor wipes us all out." 

"But how do we know that this will help any? Burizalor's power has risen twice as before." 

"Don't argue with me. We're going to give you the power that you need. With it, you can kick the crap out of Burizalor, so that we can end this fight and get the hell out of here. I'm done being a follower. Its time I take a stand as a leader!" 

"Ha. Ha. Having a little argument, are we? Well all of that bickering is not going to help you or your digimon any. Because what your about to receive is something that you wished you never wanted." 

Matt turned to face Burizalor with an angry look. He held onto his crest tightly and concentrated by sending more power into Metal Garurumon. 

"I may not be ready now, but we soon will be. We're looking forward to your next attack." 

"Well. You obviously haven't learned from Leomon's mistakes. Never under estimate me. Because what your about to witness is my final transformation!" 

The other digi-destined heard this loud and clear. A look of panic and fear came across their faces. Matt also had a frightened look on his face. The digimon even were getting a little antsy. Burizalor has just transformed twice and his power was rising. But what in the world will he look like and how much power will he possess in his final form? 

_"This isn't good news. If he transforms again, we're finished,"_Sora said to herself. 

Suddenly, Burizalor started to screech and the ground started to shake. The whole Digital World felt the aftershocks of his power rising. The Digi-Destined watched in horror as their adversary was powering up. 

"Oh no! You guys! We have to get away from here!" exclaimed Sora, "Now before..." 

"Shut it, Sora! I'm in charge now! I say we stay and fight! It doesn't matter how strong Burizalor gets! What matters is that we work together on this one! We can do it! And Metal Garurumon has the power to bring down, Burizalor!" 

"Matt! Stop being so stubborn! How do you even know that Metal Garurumon is the one that Gennai was speaking of? It could be any one of us. But at this very moment, we have to retreat and strategize." 

"Heh. Well you and the others can run if you want to. But Metal Garurumon and I are staying." 

"Matt-" 

"I made up my mind and that's final, Sora!" 

"Geez, you guys are making this look like a sad soap opera," Chuumon muttered. 

TK and Kari looked over to a fallen Leomon. Leomon was slowly regaining his composure and felt the horrible power from Burizalor. He knew what was coming and turned towards the Digi-Destined. 

"Digi-Destined! We must get away from here, right now!" 

"Leomon," TK cried out, "Let us help you." 

Magna Angemon and Angewomon went over to help Leomon to his feet. They looked over to Burizalor. The mad man was gathering more power. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Tai gasped at what he saw through his digivice. There was a single power source quickly growing. It wasn't from either of the other Digi-Destined. 

"Oh no! What a horrible power! Thats got to be Burizalor! If Agumon doesn't get done recovering, then I'm considered useless! This is hopeless! Dammit! Agumon we really need you for this one, buddy!" 

Tai sighed while watching his digimon partner inside the healing chamber. Time was running out. Tai's friends were in danger of being wiped out of existence by such a monster like Burizalor. 

_"Sora. I'm sorry for not being there. Please protect the others and I'll be there to give that creep a piece of my mind."_

*************************************************************************************** 

Burizalor continued to gather more energy for his next transformation. The ground around him started to crumble and a large crater was forming at the feet of Burizalor. The other Digi-Destined looked on with total fear on the looks on their faces. 

"You guys! Lets clear out!" Sora cried out, "Matt that goes for you too!" 

"I don't think so, Sora. I'm staying right here with Metal Garurumon." 

"Matt! Don't be so damn stubborn! If we don't clear this area, we're going to get killed!" 

"You go with others. But Metal Garurumon and I are staying! I'm pretty sure we have the power to bring this monster down!" 

Burizalor screamed like never before as his body was starting to emulate a red color. His next step of evolution is almost complete. Soon, he would gain power that would be out of this world. 

The Digi-Destined headed off to a safer hiding ground and away from Burizalor. Matt and Metal Garurumon stood their ground. 

"Alright Metal Garurumon," Matt said, "You feeling any different yet?" 

"Yes. My power is slowly rising for sure. The crest is giving it to me." 

"Just don't overfeed." 

"What's Matt trying to accomplish?" Kari asked, "That's no way to fight." 

"Brother! You're going about this the wrong way," TK cried out. 

Matt turned to face his brother and smiled. "Don't where little brother. I know what I'm doing. I'm going to show you that I'm just as good as Tai ever was. Burizalor will feel the wrath of Metal Garurumon." 

"He's a fool if he thinks he can take on Burizalor all by himself," Leomon said, "But there's something that he should know." 

"What is that?" Izzy asked with suspicion. "To know that Burizalor's power is going to increase tenfold after this transformation. Matt may realize that this maybe a big mistake on his part." 

"But he's so hot-headed. He really wants this," Sora said. 

"Well if he wants it this way, then so be it," Leomon replied, "He's going to pay the price." 

TK looked to Matt with concern. He didn't want to see his own brother killed. Matt won't listen to anybody now. He's dead serious on surpassing Tai's digimon in power. In his own mind, if War Greymon can reach new levels of power then Metal Garurumon can too. 

_"I don't care what they tell me. I'm going to make sure Metal Garurumon beats the hell out of Burizalor and sent him packing back to the dark realm he came from. TK, I'll do anything that I can to protect you and the others. I'm doing this for you all, please try to understand. That's what the meaning of friendship should be."_

Burizalor continued his horrible transformation as cracks were beginning to form over his body as if it were a shell about to hatch open. His low chuckles could be heard even from a far distance. 

"Guys. Lets all hold up our digivices," TK said. 

"What? What are you saying TK," asked Sora. 

"Hold up your digivice. We all can give Metal Garurumon the power boost that he needs to win this fight. If we give it to him, then he will surely win this fight." 

"Hey, I think it's a good idea," Chuumon said. "You have to give it a try. Anything is better than letting Burizalor beat him senseless." 

The others looked at him as if he was crazy but they nodded their heads in agreement. Izzy, Kari, TK and Sora held up their digivices and crests. Beams of light came from both objects and were sent to Metal Garurumon. 

"That's the way. You feel that energy?" asked Matt, "Is it making you stronger?" 

"Yes. I can feel it increasing." 

Mimi held up her digivice and crest. That energy was transferred to Metal Garurumon. Joe weakly got to his feet and held up both objects. He sends the combined energy straight to Metal Garurumon. 

"Alright! We're sure to win now! Metal Garurumon, you're going to be awesome in a matter of moments," Matt said with excitement in the tone of his voice. 

The area around Burizalor was crumbling as his body was starting to break out of its shell. 

Matt kept his attention and sent more energy from his crest into Metal Garurumon. The metallic wolf's eyes were beginning to glow a gold color and his body emulated a bright light. 

"That should do it," TK said. 

"So is his power really going to rival that of Burizalor's?" asked Kari. 

"I'm not sure." 

"Well it's the last thing that we have. If Metal Garurumon doesn't stop Burizalor, there's no hope left," said Leomon. 

These comments made Sora sigh and Tai came into her mind. She hoped for him and War Greymon to return to put an end to all of his misery. She had a feeling that they weren't long from their recovery period. 

Suddenly, all the sighs and relieves were turned into frightened gasps as Burizalor let out a horrifying, blood-curling scream. Burizalor watched as his outer body shell cracked open. A large wave of energy swept across the landscape. The Digi-Destined turned to see Burizalor completing his transformation and a large gust of smoke surrounding him. 

[Final Fantasy VII "Birth of a God"- Bizzaro Sephiroth's theme plays during Burizalor's transformation] 

"Its Burizalor! His transformation is complete!" Kari cried out. 

"We're too late! We should have gotten away," Leomon said, "I never thought this would be possible. I never felt such a frightening power such as this." 

"He was bigger before," TK said, "I'm willing to bet that he's an even bigger monster than before." 

The smoke was beginning to clear up. The Digi-Destined looked on. Matt smiled and nodded to Metal Garurumon. The metallic wolf turned to face his new adversary. 

"You ready Metal Garurumon?" 

"I'm ready for anything with this new upgrade." 

"Then we attack when he reveals himself. I'm willing to bet that hes going to be uglier than before." 

As the smoke was beginning to stir, the newly transformed Burizalor stood with a new appearance. He had a long, lizard-like tail. His body is a little smaller. His bulky armor was replaced by softer metallic-looking skin. He looked similar to his first form, when it came to size but his eyes had a more evil look in them. 

When the Digi-Destined took a look at him, they were stunned. Even Leomon was stunned. They expected something bigger and nastier but what they got was a smaller version of his first form. 

Matt smiled with satisfaction. He thought to himself that this would be an easy fight after all. Metal Garurumon turns to face the new Burizalor. 

The smoke cleared and the newly transformed Burizalor turned his attention over to the seven children, Leomon and the digimon. A smirk forms on his face. He was ready to kill. 

["Birth of a God" ends] 

*************************************************************************************** 

Tai gasped at what he saw on his digivice. He read two power levels rising up to new heights. But one of them was much higher. 

"Oh no. Something terrible must have happened. Where is that terrible power coming from? It can't be from any of the other Digi-Destined. No. Its from Burizalor! Damn! This is just my luck! Now what? I'm sorry, guys. I really am..." 

Tai took another look over to the healing chamber and watched Agumon continuing his healing process. Would he be of any help against this evil force that has transformed three times? 

*************************************************************************************** 

The Digi-Destined took a look at Burizalor, who just manifested into his final form. Fear came over their faces. But then they started to look disappointed. They expected the titan of evil to be much bigger from his previous three forms. Leomon stood his ground and felt the monster's tremendous energy. 

"Huh? Let me get this straight. That's Burizalor's final form?" asked Sora. 

"Whoa, after all of that?" Chuumon pondered. "This is what we get in return? A crappy final form?" 

"I'm kind of disappointed," TK said, "I expected him to be a little scarier than this." 

"Yeah. I think its safe to say that we can pretty much take him on," Mimi said. 

"That's another lesson to learn," Leomon replied, "Never judge a book by its cover. In this case, don't let his appearance fool you. Burizalor is still as dangerous, even more dangerous. His power has increased ten times from his last form." 

The children gasped and turned back to face Burizalor. How could such a creature contain so much power after undergoing three transformations? 

"How? How could he obtain that much power?" Magna Angemon asked, "This is just impossible." 

"If only Tai and War Greymon returned, we would stand more of a chance." 

Matt heard the two names that have plagued his mind since his arrival in the Digital World. He doesn't want Tai to come back for now it was his time to shine. He would help direct Metal Garurumon to defeating Burizalor. 

*************************************************************************************** 

X witnessed the entire transformations of Burizalor. He feared the worst for the Digi-Destined. 

"No! It can't be!" X exclaimed, "This was too soon!" 

"What is it, X?" Keke asked. "What's wrong?" 

Centaurumon, Piximon and Andromon walked over to listen to what X had to talk about. They were concerned for the Digi-Destined since leaving for Spiral Mountain. 

"It's horrible. Burizalor has transformed into his true form. This makes his three previous forms look like total jokes. The Digi-Destined are in for it. Never have they faced an intimidating force. I just hope Agumon recovers fast." 

"So, the kids don't stand a chance?" 

"Not a chance in hell, Keke. Not a chance in hell. I can't believe it had to come down to this. Shit! Don't let your guard down, guys!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Tai walked back and forth. He just knew that Burizalor had undergone through transformation by picking up his power level off his digivice. But he had no idea that he has manifested into his final form. Time was of essence. 

"Burizalor's power has grown tremendously. The others aren't faring very well. Huh? Whats this? One of the others has made one of the digimon stronger than before. That has got to be Metal Garurumon. Matt sure has packed a lot of power into him. That's good to know. Meanwhile, Agumon is still recovering from his wounds. Hopefully, they can hold Burizalor off at the moment. And I hope Sora is alright as well." 

*************************************************************************************** 

The children and their digimon were about to make their move. Leomon pulls out his sword. Metal Garurumon turns to their direction and nods to them. 

"Don't even think about it, you guys. He's ours," Matt said as he gave the others a cold look. 

His eyes were full of intensity when he turned to face Burizalor. 

Burizalor smirked and pointed out to them. The Digi-Destined looked at him with confusion across their faces. 

"What is he doing?" said Kari. 

"I don't know but I don't like the looks of it," replied TK. 

"Everybody get down," Leomon cried out as he tackled the children down. 

Burizalor shoots out a small beam from his finger and sends it towards the area where the other Digi-Destined were standing. It passed right by Matt. The beam passed right by Kari. It passed right by TK. It passed right by Sora. It passed right by Mimi. It passed right by Joe. It passed right by Leomon. The beam found targets. Izzy gasped in fear. All he could see was a flash of light. Chuumon could barely even blink when a flash appeared before him. An explosion occurs and the others watched on in total horror. 

"Izzy! Chuumon!" Sora cried out. 

The others could not believe it. Burizalor has taken out the boy and the rodent. Matt was angered at what he saw. He thought that Burizalor would kill Kari or TK, since their digimon were stronger than any normal digimon would be. 

"Izzy. Chuumon. No. Izzy!! Chuumon!!" Mimi cried. 

Sora and the others couldn't believe their eyes. 

Chuumon had been wiped out and his body was turned into digital fragments. Izzy was lying on the ground with a hole in his chest. Tentomon flew over to Izzy to tend to him. Sadness overcame the comical insect. There was no movement from his body. This brought fear into the eyes of the Digi-Destined. 

"Izzy! Chuumon! No!" TK cried out. 

Leomon turned to face Burizalor and anger was overcoming him. 

"Burizalor. You unforgiving monster!" Leomon snarled, "Your going to damn regret that!" 

Burizalor simply pointed his finger down. A smile came across his face. He seemingly enjoyed taking out Izzy with one shot. 

"A Digi-Destined and a small fry down. Plenty of more targets to go," Burizalor said, with a voice much similar to his first form but a bit deeper. 

Tentomon looked over to Burizalor and was growling with anger. He wanted to digivolve but without Izzy around, the crest and digivice wouldn't react in order for him to digivolve as he wanted. 

"Izzy. No. How could that monster?! He wasn't even considered the strongest of the Digi-Destined but he was the wisest!" Tentomon said under tears. 

Matt turns to face Burizalor as he was about to order Metal Garurumon to go in to attack. But within a speed of light, Burizalor phased out. The Digi-Destined gasped in fear and looked around their surroundings. 

"Be on the look out you guys!" Matt cried out, "He could be anywhere! Be prepared for anything!" 

"Burizalor disappeared within a mere tenth of a second. Its safe to say that he's gotten a lot faster," Sora said, "But how much has his strength increased?" 

Her answers would soon to answered as Burizalor phased right behind the group. The Digi-Destined and the digimon turned to face him. Each child had angry looks on their faces. They wanted to tear at him for what he did to Izzy. Matt and Metal Garurumon watched on from a far distance. It seems as though he wanted to take out the weakest links of the group. 

"Its time for the final confrontation Digi-Destined. Your end has come and I will make sure it will be a painful one," Burizalor said with malice in his voice. 

TK and Kari were infuriated as their crests began to glow and react to their emotions. Burizalor turned to look at the fallen Izzy. 

"Oh. Looks like I inflicted some damage on him. He must have been really important to you. That's so sad. Oh well. What's done is done," Burizalor continued on. 

TK wasn't as scared anymore and began to clench his fists. Kari did the same thing and stood by his side. Burizalor pointed to them. 

"Looks like you two are eager to go next. Which one wants a shot at me first?" 

"That is enough! Feel the power of Hope!" 

"Light shall conquer your darkness!" 

[Random Dragonball Z battle music plays during the fight] 

Magna Angemon and Angewomon attacked Burizalor head on. The evil tyrant easily dodged their punches. They continued throwing more punches and kicks, but Burizalor easily dodged them as if they were thrown in slow motion. 

"I'll take another shot at you," snarled Leomon as he charged in to attack. 

Leomon and the two angels threw every attack they managed to use against Burizalor but they were ineffective. Angewomon shot out a ki-blast. Burizalor holds out his hand and cancels it out. Magna Angemon slashes at him with his saber but Burizalor ducked under and phased out. Leomon turned to use his Fist of the Beast King maneuver. Burizalor cancels it out with his palm. Leomon went to slash at him but Burizalor phased out. 

Burizalor reappears on top of a cliff. He was basically toying with his adversaries. This really set off Garudamon. She formed a fireball in her hands. 

"Take this!" 

"Celestial Arrow!" 

"Fist of the Beast King!" 

The three combined blasts were sent hurling at Burizalor, but the tyrant easily phased out quickly. The combined attacks blasted a portion of the cliff. Suddenly everything went quiet. The digimon looked around in search of Burizalor. Now it seems as though Burizalor has hidden his power level. 

"Grr! Come out and fight you damn coward," growled Matt, "Metal Garurumon taking a reading on his ki." 

"Right." 

Metal Garurumon began scanning the area and spotted a high power level near where TK was. The mega gasped under his breath. 

"What is it?" Matt asked. 

He noticed that Metal Garurumon gasped and showing fear. 

"Burizalor! He's over where TK is at!" 

"TK! Look out!" 

TK turned to see Burizalor from a long distance. He pointed his finger over to TK and smiled. 

"Die, Takeru." 

He shoots out his beam and aimed it right for TK. Suddenly everything was set in slow motion. TK watched as the beam was coming his way. Magna Angemon tried with all his might to rush over to TK, but it looks like the beam was going at a much faster pace than Magna Angemon was trying to reach to TK. The boy was frozen in fear and couldn't move a muscle. Burizalor smiled as the beam was reaching near his target. 

Magna Angemon was reaching as far as he can to push TK away but he wasn't there to make it in time. But Metal Garurumon jumped into the scene and pushed TK away. The beam went straight past them and went right into a large mountain. 

The others watched as the beam hit the mountain head on. Within a matter of seconds, there was a huge sonic boom wave set off across the landscape. The mountain exploded as if it were nothing. It was quickly shattered under the powerful energy explosion. When the smoke cleared away, there was nothing left but a pile of small rubble. No traces of the former mountain anywhere. 

The Digi-Destined went wide-eyed as did their digimon. They all fell backwards at the sight of what they just saw. One tiny blast from Burizalor's finger was powerful enough to blast away the tallest of mountains. This was just insane. 

"I didn't even see him move a muscle," Lillymon said. 

"How does he move so fast?!" Mimi cried. 

Sora replied, "His movements are nearly invisible!" 

"But somehow, Metal Garurumon was able to sense it coming," Leomon said, "Has he reached the level of power that X and Gennai were talking about?" 

TK looked up at Metal Garurumon with relief. 

"TK! Are you okay," asked Matt. 

"Yeah! Thank you, brother! I was going to get blasted away for sure but thanks to Metal Garurumon, I'll still be able to stay in action." 

"TK. Do not interfere." 

"Huh? But why?" "That goes for all of you as well! I do not want any interference from any of you! Leave this fight to me and Metal Garurumon." 

Sora growled after listening to Matt. In her view, Matt's ego was getting out of hand and if Tai were here, he wouldn't tolerate that kind of behavior as far as friendship was concerned. 

_"Well, he's certainly no Tai! I know Tai would do what's best for the group. Matt has no idea at what he's getting himself into. Does he not realize Burizalor's maximium power?"_

Soon, Sora began to focus her attention back on the battlefield. She saw Matt and Metal Garurumon walking up to the battlefield. Burizalor took notice of this and stood his ground. A smirk forms over Matt's face. 

"So what are you saying?" asked Leomon, "Are you saying that you and Metal Garurumon can take him on?" 

"Oh yeah. You bet." 

"Your crazy! How can you win?" Mimi cried as she held onto Joe. 

Matt turns his attention right over to Burizalor. Metal Garurumon was ready to attack at any given opportunity. A smirk formed over the face of Burizalor. 

"Your so delusional, Yamato. How do you possibly think you can withstand my radical power? You certainly don't have any brains." 

"It really doesn't matter now. As far as I'm concerned, you're just not up to the upgrade that I have given Metal Garurumon. You've been begging for a challenge. Well look no further than to my digimon." 

"Hmm?" 

"That's right! Your worst nightmare has come true! He's going to be the one digimon that overthrows you. He's the chosen one!" 

Burizalor's eyes widened at what Matt just said. He looked over to Metal Garurumon. 

"What? Matt truly believes that Metal Garurumon is the destined digimon to overthrow Burizalor?" Sora said, "I have to see it to believe it." 

"Oh yes. At last, the power is all ours. You're going down, Burizalor. I can guarantee you that," Matt said with a smirk on his face. 

Suddenly, Burizalor began to chuckle. Then his chuckles became laughs. Matt frowned at his laughter. 

"I never heard a pile of rubbish from such a little punk like yourself, Yamato. Why don't you let your digimon demonstrate his power to me and I'll decide where you stand as far as power goes." 

"Fine. Metal Garurumon. Time to demonstrate. You're going to be begging him to stop after this is all said and done." 

"Lets take a look then." 

Matt nodded to Metal Garurumon. The metallic wolf let out a monstrous howl and the ground started to shake around him. A bright aura formed around Metal Garurumon. Matt's crest started to react to his power up. Burizalor watched as he read the power from his adversary. Metal Garurumon raised his power up a notch. 

The others took notice of this and couldn't believe what they were seeing. The other digimon couldn't believe at what they felt. 

"My goddramon. Feel that power," said Angewomon. 

"I never felt a power from a digimon. His power even surpasses that of War Greymon's," Leomon exclaimed. 

Metal Garurumon continued to power up as the ground started to crumble. Burizalor didn't seem to flinch and worry about the turn of events that were taking place. He doesn't even seem impressed with Metal Garurumon's upgrade. 

"You can do it, big brother," TK said, "I know you can do it." 

Kari looked over at TK and smiled. Sora clenched her fists and was getting concerned with Matt's decision to standing up against Burizalor. 

***************************************************************************************** 

Tai looked at his digivice and was surprised at what he saw. Now there was a reading from a high power level. But this time a signal from one of the other Digi-Destined. 

"Wow, what a surprise! Whoever has gained this new power must have done it over a short period of time. If I knew anybody who could of done this, it would have to be Matt. There's no other possible explanation. This should get pretty interesting. Whatever you do, Matt, hold him off as much as you can. Poor Agumon has never been in a situation like this. Heck, I've never been in a situation where I'm out on the sidelines. This really stinks!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Metal Garurumon continued to power up as Burizalor watched on. He kept smiling during Metal Garurumon's power increase procedure. Matt concentrated more of his crest's power onto his digimon. 

The others felt that this would be the final nail in the coffin for Burizalor. TK had the most confidence in his brother's abilities and put faith into the shoulders of Metal Garurumon. But will all of this be enough? 

Metal Garurumon howled and let out a large wave of powerful energy. It sends a shock wave across the landscape and a bright aura that practically blinds the hell out of everybody. Everything seems to be a sudden white flash before everyone's eyes. 

As the light slowly faded away, the Digi-Destined began to uncover their eyes. They couldn't believe to how much energy Metal Garurumon had released. As they got their sight back, they saw Metal Garurumon and sighed a great relief. 

"What happened, TK?" asked Kari. 

TK looked over at where his brother and Metal Garurumon were standing. 

"Whoa! Way to Matt!" 

"Don't celebrate too soon, guys," Sora said. 

She points out to the other side of the battlefield and Burizalor was standing unimpressed. 

"Oh man! Burizalor is still standing," TK said, "I thought for sure he would at least flinched. 

"We were all wrong, TK," Mimi replied, "Izzy is done. Joe, you going to be ok?" "This is certainly the end for all of us." 

Burizalor smiled at what just transpired. Matt couldn't understand what happened, he thought for sure that blast would of wiped out Burizalor. 

"Well Yamato. That was some force. Is there any other tricks you like to pull out before I exterminate you?" 

"No! We were just warming up! Now your going to get a taste of our true power once Metal Garurumon goes all out on you! So you better wipe that smirk off your face." 

"Ha!" 

"Ha! What's so funny? This is no joke. We're not jokers. We're taking you down, and there's no stopping us." 

"Well then. You can keep on rambling on, because it will not get you anywhere. Why don't we finish this feud, my friend?" 

"Shut the hell up! Metal Garurumon attack!" 

[Dragonball Z Japanese "Fight Music" plays during the fight] 

Metal Garurumon steps forward and shoots out a ice beam at Burizalor. The evil tyrant easily slaps it away. Metal Garurumon flies at Burizalor and throws in claw slashes. Burizalor was able to dodge them easily. Metal Garurumon seems to be keeping up with Burizalor as far as speed was concerned and at one point almost had him. But Burizalor phased out. Metal Garurumon looked up to see Burizalor floating up. He shot out Giga Missiles at him. Burizalor phased away from the missiles. 

"Wow, check him out! He's got Burizalor on the run now, Kari," TK said. 

"Oh yeah! He's sure to win! If this can't put Burizalor away, then I don't know what can." 

"No!" growled Leomon, "He can't. He won't win..." 

The Digi-Destined looked over to Leomon as if he were talking crazy but there was a sign of panic on the face of Leomon. 

"Just because Metal Garurumon got himself a new upgrade, its still not enough. Burizalor still has him beat as far as speed and power is concerned, but Burizalor also has technique." 

The kids took it hard but believed everything that Leomon just explained. TK looked over to the battle that was ensuing between Burizalor and Metal Garurumon. 

"Ice Wolf Claw!" 

The evil one phased out from the ice blast and allowed it to penetrate the ground instead. Metal Garurumon goes for a head butt attack but Burizalor phased out. Metal Garurumon looked up and saw Burizalor shooting down beams at him. He maneuvers away from the ki-blasts and flies up. He goes to slash Burizalor but misses as Burizalor phases out. Metal Garurumon turns to see Burizalor hovering as if he wasn't wasting his breath. Metal Garurumon flew at Burizalor for an attack but Burizalor phased out. Metal Garurumon gasped and looked around his surroundings. 

["Fight Music" ends] 

"Where did he go? Metal Garurumon, can you pick up a reading on his location?" Matt asked. 

"I can try. He's hiding his energy. So it makes it harder for me to sense his presence." 

"Shoot. Alright, just be on the look out." 

The other Digi-Destined watched on and couldn't believe how fast Burizalor disappeared. Leomon gasped in fear at what he saw. The Digi-Destined turned to see what they couldn't believe. 

Matt and Metal Garurumon turned to find Burizalor on a small ledge just a few yards away. The evil tyrant looked over at his adversaries. Matt gasped in fear. 

"No, this can't be! How is this possible?!" 

"Well, you're not as strong as you think you are. You and your digimon have disappointed me. Your attacks are laughable. I can't believe I was wasting my time worrying about you." 

"This doesn't look good!" exclaimed TK. 

"Now how are we supposed to beat him?" Kari asked. 

"We can't even put a dent into his shiny new armor," said Sora, "Is Metal Garurumon even a match for Burizalor?" 

Leomon nodded in disagreement. 

"Nobody. Not even Metal Garurumon stands a chance against Burizalor." 

This sent fear and chills down the spines of the children after hearing what Leomon just said. TK watched on in fear of his brother and his digimon. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Tai sat down and waited impatiently for Agumon to recover from his healing chamber. He took a reading on his digivice and gasped to what he saw. 

"Burizalor. You might have momentum now, but wait until you meet War Greymon. Your evil reign is about to come to an end." 

Burizalor's final transformation has proven to be even deadlier than the previous two. Even an upgraded Metal Garurumon has been unable to touch the monster. Hurry up, Taichi! Agumon needs to be completely healed before you head back out to help your friends! Now doomsday has eclipsed the digital world. 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

Tai: It's Tai, here! The next episode will be very heart-felt. Perhaps it will be the most heart-felt moment since the beginning of the series. 

TK: My brother's digimon doesn't stand a chance. I've lost all hope... 

Kari: Who can we beat this mad man? 

X: Matt has now realized that he alone stands no chance against the icy tyrant. Keke, I'm sorry... 

Keke: Matt.... 

Agumon: Tai! I've recovered! We have to hurry back! 

Tai: Burizalor. At last, we meet. 

Matt: Tai. I'm sorry. I'm sorry it had to come to this... 

Tai: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode forty-seven! 

**Taichi and Agumon Spring into Action! The Death of Friendship?**

Mimi: You really don't want to miss it. This is a turning point towards the climatic battle... 

*************************************************************************************** 

Coral: The next episode will be very emotional. I really hope you're ready for it. I know I am. 

Takato: Dude, that Burizalor is sick. How are the guys going to stop that? 

Max: Don't sweat it. My dad and Agumon are back in action! You can bet that they'll be kicking that ass! 

Rika: Let's hope so. Hey, gogglehead! 

Takato: Yeah? 

[Rika whispers something into Takato's ear. The goggle boy smirks and nods his head.] 

Takato: Sure, let's do that. 

Max: What did you tell him? 

Rika: None of your business. It's between gogglehead and myself. 

Coral: Well, I'm not about to get involved in this. We're out. 

*************************************************************************************** 


	28. Taichi and Agumon Spring into Action! Th...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. Coral, Skull Satan, Marine Devilin, Metal Tyrannus and Burizalor are created characters of mine and I won't let anyone use them without my permission. 

Coral: Hey, we're back with another edition to Digimon Fusion! This chapter will contain heavy emotion. So if you're weak at heart, I not to rush through this one. This is one of the most important moments during the Burizalor Saga. 

Max: C'mon, this is the turning point for the rest of the Digimon Fusion series. It also sets up the climatic battle between good and evil. 

Coral: We have no guests today, because of the mood this episode will contain. 

Max: Let's not waste anymore time. Let's get on with the fic. Enjoy. 

*********************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**Taichi and Agumon Spring into Action! The Death of Friendship?**

Matt looked towards where Burizalor was standing. There was fear in his eyes. He couldn't believe how much Burizalor's power has increased through his three most recent transformations. This was more than even a mega like Metal Garurumon can handle. Metal Garurumon looked stunned. His attacks couldn't even dent Burizalor. 

_"I can't believe this. There's no way! No way that Burizalor can dodge every attack that we have thrown at him. His power has increased tremendously, but his speed is out of this world,"_Matt thought to himself, _"If only I would of went with Tai into that secret training room, so that Gabumon would of trained himself. Even the combination of our crest's powers was no match against him. Leomon may have been right. Nobody does stand a chance against this monster."_

Burizalor looked over to Matt as a smile came over his face. It looked like that he didn't run out of energy just yet. He was getting warmed. How much power does this creature possess with such a physical limitation. 

Matt could remember to what Burizalor had told him during their first confrontation. This took place when the Digi-Destined were searching for him after leaving a second time from the real world. 

_Flashback _

Matt now has gone face to face with the most evil creature to ever walk the Digital World, Burizalor. Burizalor pointed to him. 

"So you must be the one called Yamato Ishida." 

"Yeah that's me and you must be Burizalor. Neo Devimon told me everything about you. I knew Tai wouldn't call me here without T.K. I know Tai all too well. Nice try on using his voice though." 

"I try, but that's not why I called you here." 

"Hmmm?" 

"I've witnessed your digimon kill off some of most powerful digimon with ease and with merciless actions." 

"Oh so you've been spying on me, huh?!" 

"No, Yamato. I can witness your battles through my mind. I can sense any type of activity in the Digital World within a blink of an eye." 

"I expected you to be more intimidating. Gennai never mentioned anything about you." 

"Oh he didn't?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, allow me to tell my side of the story. I am ruthless and I don't give a damn about this worthless Digital World. To me, this is like a game. I'm just using it to my own advantage. But you see there are reasons." 

"Why?!" 

"My, my. Your so full of questions aren't you, Yamato? Well I might as well answer them for you. You see, I came here to take my rightful sport as ruler of many worlds. I destroyed other worlds and I have claimed my rights in conquering them. When I learned about this world, I was thrilled to see what it would offer me, but I was sealed back to my world Gennai and his forces. When the time came, I sealed all four Holy Beasts by weakening their defenses. This gave me the chance to return. I was told of the four Digital Cores. Once all four is collected then the person in possession of them will gain an immortal status of the Digital World. I knew I would become a god. Once that would be accomplished, I can venture into your Earth world and continue on where Myotismon left off." 

"So you sent Myotismon to Earth?!" 

"Myotismon had other agendas in mind. While he planned to become ruler of two worlds, I desire to conquer more worlds. As you know, there are other worlds besides my own, your world and the Digital World. They will all belong to me!" 

"But why?!" 

"Easy, I was destined to. I lead by example and I want everyone to fear my presence. No human or digimon stands a chance against me. Even the strongest of digimon were wiped out by my power within seconds, so what makes you think that you Digi-Destined can defeat me?" 

"We work together! That's why! We defeated other enemies by working together!" 

"Yes. Devimon, Etemon and Myotismon were all threats. But they are just merely low-class warriors compared to me. I'm a warlord of evil. But I'm not here to fight you. I want to make an offer." 

"I'm listening." 

"Why don't you join me? You don't seem like the hero type, not after the way you desire power. You ordered your digimon to kill some of my soldiers with a cold passion. You thrive on power just like me. You desire to be better than the one called Taichi." 

"Him?" 

"Yes, Taichi is the one you hate. You should work for me. You can learn a lot and you can achieve more than you already have. You can live like a god." 

"Like a god. Me?" 

"Yes. You have ice running through your veins much like myself. You can be the highest ranking soldier and become the highest power, second only to mine." 

"Second only to yours?" 

Matt stood there frozen. He couldn't make a decision. He didn't want to remain a second to Tai and remain in the shadow of him. But at the same time, he didn't want to betray his friends. This was too hard for him. Burizalor began circling like a vulture. His presence made Matt show fear but he tried not to show it. 

"Well, Yamato? I'm waiting." 

"Burizalor..." 

"Yes?" 

"I...I..." 

Matt took a step back. He paused and gulped at the thought. 

"You have a deal. I'll do anything to defeat Tai and take my brother back. He won't live to get away with it. You're on, Burizalor." 

"Ah, I knew you would come around. It's settled then. Welcome to my forces, Yamato. You will lead by example." 

End of Flashback 

"I can't believe that I've aligned myself with the devil. His power is truly frightening. Even the speed and ferocity of Metal Garurumon has been able to lay a fist on him. He's just too damn fast." 

"So what now, Matt? Any plans of action?" 

"I'm afraid not. 

"Yamato. We shouldn't continue on like this, because even if you attempt to give it your all, it will lead to your downfall. I suggest a surrender on your behalf." 

Matt turned to face Burizalor. There was no way that Metal Garurumon could keep up with the newly transformed Burizalor. He had to think of a way to counterattack the monster's onslaught. 

"You keep bragging on how your digimon is destined to defeat me. You proclaim him to be the chosen one. Well I have news for you. I just don't see anything great from him thus far. You're such a delusional fool. I might as well waste this whole Digital World and move onto Earth. Because no digimon has given me the challenge that I have been looking for." 

Matt grasped his crest and growled. He looked over to Metal Garurumon and held up his crest. His body started to emulate a metallic blue color. Burizalor took notice of this. He was getting a little concerned. 

"No, Burizalor! Metal Garurumon is the chosen one that will defeat you! And I shall prove it to you! The power of friendship shall overcome your darkness!" 

Metal Garurumon gathered more power from Matt's glowing crest. Burizalor's eyes widened with concern. He felt Metal Garurumon's power rising from the crest. 

"Let him have it!" 

[Final Fantasy VII "Jenova Battle" plays in sequence during the battle] 

Metal Garurumon shoot out a large ice beam and sent it straight for Burizalor. The evil tyrant took his time as he jumped over the beam with ease. Metal Garurumon growled in anger and started firing more ice beams at Burizalor. He easily dodged each of the beams. 

"Whoa. Look at him go. Yeah! Knock it to him," TK cried out. 

Kari looked up at the battle that was ensuing. 

"They move so fast! Burizalor seems to faster than Metal Garurumon." 

"That doesn't matter," replied Leomon, "Metal Garurumon is strong but his blasts didn't even touch Burizalor. Yes they were right on target but they miss him by just a split second." 

Sora looked to Leomon and said, "No way. Then Metal Garurumon has no chance. Matt better call him off before we lose him." 

Metal Garurumon continued to fire away at Burizalor. Burizalor dodged each blast and made Metal Garurumon lose his aim. His attacks were becoming sloppy and Burizalor took advantage of this. Matt knew that Metal Garurumon wasn't even aiming the right way and was losing his composure. It seemed as though Metal Garurumon was losing esteem. He was also getting burned out. 

Just as Metal Garurumon was going to blast another beam, Burizalor fazed right in front of him. Metal Garurumon and Matt gasped in horror at what just transpired. Burizalor smiled with sheer delight. 

"Whoa, did you just see that?" Sora asked, "He was fast enough to reach him! I don't know how much longer Metal Garurumon can take more of this." 

Izzy was slowly revived from Burizalor's beam. It barely killed him. Tentomon was relieved. Mimi and Lillymon tended to him, as the others watched the battle about to ensue. 

"Burizalor. You may have us out beat for now, but we won't give up! Lunatic!" 

Metal Garurumon flew up and gathered energy. He formed a beam of icy energy in his snout. Burizalor looked up and began to sense his adversary's power level. Metal Garurumon felt the power of the energy blast reach maximum power. Matt held onto his crest and it gave his digimon more energy to supply the ice beam. 

"Matt! You can do it!" TK said, "Just have Metal Garurumon release it. There's no way, he can counter this!" 

"Ice Beam!" 

Metal Garurumon aims it at Burizalor. The evil tyrant took notice of this as he calmly took several steps back. At first, he didn't even flinch. But as the energy blast came closer, he felt its enormous energy. With that about to happen, Burizalor jumped up and punched the energy blast away into the sky. Metal Garurumon growled in anger but he showed fear as well. Matt couldn't believe it. The blast exploded as it started showering down small energy blasts. Burizalor was rather satisfied at what he just did. 

["Jenova Battle" theme ends] 

"No way! No damn way! Metal Garurumon gave it everything he had in that blast! How is this possible? Not even the maximum power of my crest has enough fire power to supply Metal Garurumon with." 

"Well. I just proved to you that even at your best of fighting power, your digimon has proven to be a weakling. So why don't we finish this little game." 

Matt could hardly do anything as he had just lost all hope. Metal Garurumon was slowly losing grip on his energy. Burizalor smiled when he felt their power decrease. 

_"This is not good. Is there any hope left for any of us? I don't think even the Crest of Friendship is going to help any. Metal Garurumon gave it everything that he had. But Burizalor was just too much for him. I fear the worst to come in a matter of moments. TK. Tai. I'm sorry. I tried my best. I just couldn't live up to my expectations as a leader like you, Tai. I let everyone down..."_

***************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, back over on X's planet, Keke stood as she pressed her hands over her chest. She felt her heart stop for a second. She sensed that an unforgiving event was about to take place. It involved Matt. 

"Oh, Matt…" 

X looked over to Keke and sighed in disappointment. 

"I'm sorry, Keke." 

"It's all over for, Matt. I can't believe it had to come down to this. He let his anger blind him from the truth. Burizalor's power has grown to new heights. He's about to meet his demise. 

"Unfortunately, it will take place," X replied. "I sense that terror has struck in the depths of Matt's soul. He's feeling despair and sheds tears. Those tears reveal his fear of the tyrant. He has lost his will to fight." 

"No, this can't be possible." 

"It is the truth. It's sad that it had to come to this. Now Burizalor will take advantage of the battle. Gennai has passed on. The digicores are useless. The Digi-Destined do not have a chance. Doomsday has arrived for the digital universe." 

***************************************************************************************** 

"Well then. Shall we get started?" 

[Final Fantasy VII "Spehiroth's Theme" plays during Burizalor's attack] 

Matt turned to see Burizalor hovering up. Metal Garurumon couldn't even move a muscle. His body was so stressed out from the large amounts of energy he absorbed from the crest. Too much power was a bad thing and his body was starting to wear out. Matt cried out as tears were forming in his eyes and his crests' glow was starting to fade away. 

Burizalor flew up like a speeding torpedo and went straight head on with Metal Garurumon. The metallic wolf was unable to maneuver out of the way and watched as Burizalor nails him in the face. Metal Garurumon goes flying back. Burizalor flies up and hovers down. He then pulls back and drives his fist into Metal Garurumon. Burizalor then hammers his fists into the back of the metallic mega. Matt watched as Metal Garurumon came falling to the ground. 

"Metal Garurumon!" 

The mighty digimon fell into a large lake as a large splash exploded out of the impact. Metal Garurumon sunk to the bottom, while he was trying to recover. 

"Matt!" TK cried out, "Metal Garurumon!" 

"He hammered Metal Garurumon like if he were garbage disposal!" Sora replied, "Now we're in trouble!" 

Burizalor came hovering over the lake. He looked down and felt Metal Garurumon's presence. His power was fading away after enduring those head on attacks. 

"Heh. Well. I think its time I flush you out." 

Burizalor put his two hands out and pushed them up. Suddenly, the water started to rise up and float. The Digi-Destined could not believe what they were seeing. Matt couldn't believe what he was seeing. Burizalor pushes back and sends the floating water over. This allows him to hover down to the fallen Metal Garurumon. Metal Garurumon couldn't move an inch as Burizalor picks him up. 

"What's wrong? Are you having a seizure? You seem too tense. Maybe a little wake up call is what you need. So, how about it? Oh well, suit yourself." 

And with that being said, Burizalor tosses Metal Garurumon back onto the surface. Matt ran over to his digimon but was stopped as Burizalor phased in front of him. 

"You monster! How can you enjoy hurting him?" 

"Would you like to be next? Because I'm looking forward to shutting that big mouth of yours." 

Matt stood his ground. Burizalor walks back over to Metal Garurumon and picks him up by the neck with his tail. Burizalor smiles and delivers several fists into Metal Garurumon's chest. Burizalor rams his fist into Metal Garurumon's chest again. Matt goes running to save his partner but Burizalor sees him coming and rams his other fist into Matt's stomach. Matt drops to his knees and holds his gut. He began to spew some blood out as a result of it. 

The others watched on in utter horror at what Burizalor just did to Matt. TK tried to run to save his brother but Magna Angemon held him back. TK kicked and cried but there wasn't anything he could do. The others would not allow TK to get himself hurt. 

Burizalor continued on punching Metal Garurumon in the gut. Metal Garurumon howled in pain while feeling the effects of Burizalor's powerful punches. They punches felt like jackhammers ramming into concrete. Metal Garurumon could take so much. Matt wasn't able to move and was forced to watch his partner get trashed by the evil tyrant. 

["Sephiroth's Theme" ends] 

_"Metal Garurumon. I'm sorry. I failed as a leader. Tai. I tried to become a leader like you but I've failed. I tried my very best. Hopefully, everybody forgives me. Sora, I'm sorry. TK, I failed as a brother. Burizalor is just too strong. Tai, we need you._

*************************************************************************************** 

Tai was sitting down and looking at his digivice. His face turned into an expression of worry. The power readings from the other digimon have been pretty low and that of Burizalor's has been on the rise ever since his last transformation. 

"I can't believe this! Metal Garurumon is just about out! Everybody else seems helpless. Maybe we have lost this battle. Burizalor may just be too much for us to handle. Its all hopeless..." 

Suddenly Tai heard a loud beeping and turned to see the healing process complete. 

"Alright! It's done! Agumon is healed! Hold on buddy, I'll get you out of there!" 

Tai picks up a chair and smashes the glass window open. Tons of water started pouring out from the chamber and Agumon came tumbling out. Tai ran over to his digimon partner. 

"Agumon… Agumon can you hear me? C'mon buddy, its me." 

Agumon started to open his eyes and he shook the cobwebs out of his head. He looked up to Tai and smiled. He was happy to see his partner again. 

"Tai. I feel a lot stronger. That was sure a long sleep. I had a good dream, I was dreaming that I had a big buffet over at the Vegiemon..." 

"Agumon, there's no time for that. Though I wouldn't mind you telling me how much you ate." 

"I can sense a really evil ki." 

"Yeah, its Burizalor. According to my digivice's readings, the others aren't faring well." 

"Well what are we doing standing around here for? Lets take action now!" 

"Right, time to digivolve!" 

[Digimon Adventure "Evolution" plays in sequence] 

Tai held out his crest and digivice as they started to glow. They gave Agumon the chance to digivolve to his mega level. Agumon definitely could feel the power and was ready to go. 

"Agumon warp shinka!" 

Agumon evolves through his Greymon and Metal Greymon stages as he finally reaches his mega level. Claws appeared on his hands, armor forms over his body and his power increased ten times than it had before. 

"War Greymon!" 

Tai hopped onto War Greymon as they broke through the roof of the base. War Greymon hovered up and looked out into the Digital World. He took readings from where the battle was taking place. He felt a tremedously high power level. 

"What do you sense?" 

"An evil ki on the other section of his area. That's got to be Burizalor." 

"Then lets get ready for action!" 

["Evolution" ends] 

*************************************************************************************** 

Burizalor continued to punch away at Metal Garurumon like a punching bag as the others watched on helplessly. Matt was still trying to recover as he held his chest. More blood was spewing from his mouth after getting attacked by the evil tyrant. It was only a matter of moments before he will lose his digimon. 

The Digi-Destined watched on in utter horror as Burizalor continued to drive fists into the chest of a weakening Metal Garurumon. They were helpless to save him since Burizalor's power has reached new levels of power that they were unable to match. 

Matt couldn't do anything since he was nailed in the chest by one of Burizalor's powerful fists. He felt like crap and his stomach was throbbing as if two jackhammers had rammed into his chest. Its incredible to how much power Burizalor has achieved after transforming into his final form. 

_"This is just insane. I thought I had him. Metal Garurumon had basically rivaled Burizalor's power, but somehow, this monster was able to hide his true power. But I never imagined his power to be this frightening. After he nailed me, I figured out how much powerful he has gotten. I tried to be a leader like Tai and look where it has gotten me. Tai. I'm sorry..."_

Burizalor continued hammering at Metal Garurumon. The metallic wolf spat out a load of blood. The crimson mass spewed over Burizalor's face. But the evil tyrant licked the blood off of his face as if it were an appetizer. He seemingly enjoyed inflicting pain on his adversary and drawing first blood. 

"Hang on Matt! I'm coming to help," TK cried as he attempted to run out to save his older brother. 

Magna Angemon was there to hold him back. TK cried out and struggled to break free of his grasp but Magna Angemon nodded his head. TK couldn't do anything since he would just get in the way. But he couldn't stand seeing his brother struggling and watching Metal Garurumon getting the stuffing beat out of him. 

Burizalor continued on the punishment on Metal Garurumon. Matt got up to his feet again and ran to save his digimon partner. Burizalor turns to see Matt running but visibly holding his chest. Burizalor gives him a nasty fist to the gut again. Matt falls to his knees and coughs up some blood. Burizalor hammers Matt down. Matt falls onto the dirt as he struggles. 

"Well, where were we? Oh yes." 

Burizalor continued to punch Metal Garurumon as if he were a punching bag. He turns to face the other Digi-Destined. A cruel smile came over his face. 

"Your all welcome to line up and join in, my dear friends." 

The others could only watch in sheer horror at the sight of Metal Garurumon getting tortured at the hands of the evil tyrant. Was there any hope to stop this monster without a conscience? 

*************************************************************************************** 

War Greymon felt Burizalor's evil power and began to hover up. 

"You sense anything yet, War Greymon?" 

"Yes. It's over on the right section of this area. Burizalor is over there and there's a dying power level. That has got to be Metal Garurumon." 

"Then lets get on over there pronto!" 

"Right." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Burizalor had stopped punching away at Metal Garurumon and loses his grip on the metallic wolf's neck with his tail. As Metal Garurumon began to drop to the ground, Burizalor kicks him away as if he were a soccer ball. Metal Garurumon goes crashing into the ground. 

"That's enough. You've won. Just leave him alone," Matt said weakly. 

He reached out to Metal Garurumon. Burizalor took notice of this and walks over to Matt. He picks him up and drives his fist into his chest again. 

"I hope you realize your mistake, Yamato. You and your digimon were never a match against me." 

Burizalor drills Matt in the face and tosses him up. Burizalor phases up and whips him away with his tail. Matt goes crashing into the ground. 

TK and the others watched on in horror. The little boy was building anger inside of him that he wanted to get at Burizalor but was scared stiff to do anything. He knew that he would just get in the way and become Burizalor's next target. 

Burizalor hovers down and walks over to the fallen Matt. Rock piles were on top of Matt as the boy began to struggle. Pain was overcoming him like never before. Burizalor walked over to the fallen rocks and blasted them away with small beams. Matt was gasping for air as if he was dying. He looked up at Burizalor. The heartless tyrant looked down at him as if he were going to kill him. 

"So, any last requests before you go?" 

"Yeah. You can go to hell..." 

"Well if you really wanted to die that quickly, you should of just asked." 

Burizalor stomps away at Matt and watched the boy spit out a bucket full of blood. The others couldn't believe that such a being would inflict this much pain on a human being. 

_"Tai. We really need you. When will you come and save us,"_Sora thought to herself. 

Burizalor picks up Matt and looked down at the boy. Tears were coming down his eyes. Burizalor smiled and pulled his hand back. A blade unscathed itself out of his hand and was ready to stab Matt. 

"Goodnight Yamato. It was nice knowing you. Rest in peace, warrior of friendship." 

Just as he was about to drive his blade into the boy... 

*************************************************************************************** 

War Greymon quickly phased out with Tai. He flew off in the speed of light and would soon appear on the battlefield. 

************************************************************************************** 

Burizalor felt a gust of powerful wind rush by him. He stopped for a moment to see who it was. The other Digi-Destined turned to see who it was that appeared. 

Before them, War Greymon was standing there with Tai at his side. The others were happy to see him and they jumped for joy. 

"Hey its alright guys!" Tai said, "Its just us." 

"Tai!" Sora cried out, "We're so glad to see you!" 

Sora ran up to hug Tai. Kari ran up as she hugged her brother. The others crowded around him so to speak. 

Burizalor turned to see War Greymon. Then he turned to face Tai. 

"So I see that you all have gotten stronger," War Greymon said, "I'm impressed." 

"Yes. But even our combined powers have been ineffective against Burizalor," Magna Angemon said. 

Angewomon nodded in agreement, "We tried everything. He's transformed through three forms already. He's gotten faster and stronger." 

War Greymon turned to face Burizalor again. The evil tyrant kept his eyes on War Greymon as if he were waiting for this battle for a long time. 

"You guys don't have to worry about a thing," Tai said, "War Greymon will take it from here." 

"Huh? Boy, have you lost it?" Leomon asked, "How could War Greymon stand a chance against Burizalor?" 

"He's going to get killed if that happens," Sora attempted to remind Tai. 

"No, we're fine," Tai replied. 

War Greymon walked on over to Burizalor, who was holding Matt. Burizalor drops Matt and turns his attention to his newest adversary. 

"So you must be Burizalor. Your the one responsible for the horrible chains of events that have occurred in the Digital World." 

"Hmph, I missed another piece of trash. I guess I'll have to clean you up then." 

War Greymon looked over to the fallen Metal Garurumon and the injured Matt. 

"Well, whatever problems you have with them. You can take them up with me now." 

Burizalor turns his attention to Tai and feels some energy from him. He could hardly recognize who he was. 

_"Hmm. Wait a minute, that face looks familiar. I swear I've seen him before."_

Matt was regaining his composure and when he opened his eyes, he saw Tai standing. A smile came over his face and he cried out. 

"Tai. You finally made it. Thank god..." 

"Tai? But that's an earthling name, isn't it? Tai? Hmmm. Yes. That's got to be him! Taichi!" 

Burizalor took a closer look at Tai and saw the crest of courage. His eyes widened but then he smiled. At last, the warrior of courage has arrived. He has been waiting for the day he would meet that warrior of courage. Suddenly, he began to have several flashbacks from the past. 

_Flashback _

Burizalor was on a path of destruction during his first venture into the Digital World many, many cycles ago. He remembered seeing 'human children' in the Digital World before the original eight. And he could remember that one of them held the crest of courage. That boy had an unknown origin, but he looked similar to Tai. 

Burizalor's mission was to take over the Digital World but he had to defeat the Digital World's forces in order to realize his goal. These children were a thorn in the side to him. He was to exterminate them. As he was about to set his plan into action, the tyrant was sent into the dark dimension. Gennai and the Holy Beasts were responsible for this. They used the Digital Cores to stop Burizalor. 

Since that event, Burizalor plotted vengeance on Gennai and the Holy Beasts. He was so eager in fighting that warrior who inherited the crest of courage. As he returned back into the Digital World, that boy who possessed the crest of courage had already disappeared. Burizalor was left to destroy and conquer many parts of the Digital World. 

Then the eight children that came from earth returned back to save the Digital World. Burizalor was eager to destroy them, but was so obsessed in fighting the new child who inherited the crest of courage. That boy would end up being Taichi Kamiya, or Yagami Taichi. It was as Burizalor as predicted in the first place. But how Burizalor knew it was Tai was a mystery in itself. 

Now this was Burizalor's time to show this new boy of courage what he's really made of. Plus with the rumors going around concerning a warrior of fusion was making Burizalor even more eager. But he knew that was just a legend that has never happened and never will happen as long as he's still breathing. 

His time to face the warrior of courage has come and it has come with a perfect opportunity at a perfect time. 

End of Flashback 

"Ah. Taichi. It's so good to finally see you. I've been longing for the day that I meet the boy who inherits the crest of courage." 

"Yeah. Well I haven't been looking forward in seeing your disgusting presence." 

"Oh is that so? Well, why don't you have your digimon demonstrate his power? These other weaklings have been a waste of my time. Maybe you could supply me with the challenge that I've been waiting for." 

"Maybe. Why don't you try me? War Greymon, you ready?" 

"You bet I am." 

"Tai don't be such a fool. You're going to get killed," Matt managed to speak, "Metal Garurumon has fought him. He wasn't so lucky your making a mistake..." 

"Just hang in there, Matt. I know what I'm doing." 

"So, you ready to make your first move, big shot?" 

"Be my guest." 

Burizalor phased out and appeared in front of War Greymon as he was about to throw in a punch but War Greymon phased out. War Greymon appears at the side and decks Burizalor with a punch to the face. Burizalor goes jumping back into a rock ledge. 

"Whoa! Incredible!" Kari said, "I couldn't even see his movements!" 

"Neither could I," said TK. 

The Digi-Destined were wide-eyed at what they saw. War Greymon was the first to actually nail Burizalor at this moment of time. War Greymon didn't even seem to put any effort. 

Matt couldn't believe at what he just saw. Metal Garurumon couldn't even lay a hand on Burizalor but War Greymon was able to nail him. 

Burizalor got to his feet and felt a small wound on his cheek. He rubbed it. The sensation was foreign to him since nobody has been able to really inflict any kind of real damage to him. 

"Surprised weren't you?" 

"Oh you just caught me off guard. I wasn't able to see that one coming." 

"Nice try. You bad guys come up with some of the lamest excuses just to cover your cheap ass acts." 

"Oh is that so? I can tell that you have no sense of humor. So you need to lighten up." 

Burizalor pointed his finger towards Tai as a way to destroy War Greymon at the same time. 

"Oh no!" Kari cried out. 

"Don't try to block it!" Sora said, "Its too fast!" 

With that being said, Burizalor shoots out a beam and fired it towards Tai. Just as it was about to hit Tai, War Greymon phased in front of his partner and slapped it away with ease. The beam was sent straight into the sky as it exploded. 

"What? He was able to block it with ease? How is this possible," Burizalor said, "That should have destroyed any normal digimon. Hmmm. Perhaps this warrior has something that I don't even know about." 

Slowly, Matt was regaining his composure and he managed to chuckle under his breath. 

"Don't you see, Burizalor. You are the one who is dillusional. You said that there was no such thing as the fused warrior. Well, sorry to burst your bubble. If anybody is the merged warrior destined to defeat you, it will be War Greymon...." 

Burizalor's eyes widened in fear at the sound of 'fused warrior'. He has been denying that fact that there have been legends of a destined warrior of two souls that would rise up and defeat the emperor of evil, that emperor being Burizalor. 

"Yes. He's the merged warrior. Your worst nightmare has come true. I have to admit that I was a fool to believe that Metal Garurumon was the merged warrior. Oh well. That was a big mistake on my part. Maybe we're both delusional. So what do you have to say about that? Huh..." 

Burizalor stood there listening to Matt's senseless babbling. He couldn't take it anymore and shot out a beam and sent it straight at Matt. The beam went right through Matt's crest and chest. Blood came spewing out as soon as the beam penetrated through his chest. The crest shattered into pieces along with the tag. 

The other Digi-Destined gasped in fear at what just transpired. Matt has fallen victim to Burizalor's onslaught. 

"Now, I've told you once, Yamato. I don't like anymore of your fairytales," the evil one muttered. 

Tai watched on in horror and watched as his best friend was slowly dying. He ran up to him. This infuriated War Greymon even more. 

"What the hell is your deal, Burizalor?! He was too weak to even attack." 

"It was the only way to shut his damn mouth." 

"You're going to regret that!" 

"Matt!" TK cried as he ran up to his brother. 

Tai and TK crowded around the fallen Matt. TK covered his eyes at what he saw. There was a large hole in Matt's chest, but Matt was strong enough to hold back on the pain. 

"TK. Stay back!" Tai ordered and wanted to make sure that the little boy would not see the damage inflicted on Matt. "Matt. It's going to be okay, buddy. Oh man. You're bleeding to death. Just hang it in there, dude." 

Matt slowly nodded his head and looked up at Tai. Tears came running down his face. 

"Tai. I'm sorry..." 

"Huh, why?" 

[Final Fantasy VII "Aeris' Death" theme plays during the emotional scene] 

"I was… Ugh… I was such a fool. I tried to be a good leader… Gah… Just like you but I wasn't able to succeed. Metal...Metal Garurumon and… I tried our best to hold him off…" Matt managed to speak despite suffering convulsions. 

"And you did your best. You are a proud member of the Digi-Destined. You did the right thing. You know, I always thought you were just some egomaniac looking to take my spot by force, but you really proved to be a true leader during my absence." 

"No… Tai. I failed… I don't deserve the crest of friendship as you can see. I'm dying… I underestimated Burizalor's power… " 

"We didn't expect this creep to have this large amount of power either but he showed it to us and now its time we put him in his place." 

"TK thinks… I'm a bad brother… Sora hates me…" 

"Don't say that, dude. Man, I don't know why you're being so negative. Look, you did me a favor. And you did yourself a favor. TK is proud to have you as your brother. You and Metal Garurumon protected him. You protected Sora." 

"Yes, but… Joe… and… Izzy are down… Chuumon is gone… This is all because of my irresponsibility." 

"Its not your fault. As you can see, they're fine and recovering. I can't say the same for Chuumon. So why don't you get all that negativity out of your system and fight the pain. Maybe the last amount of power of your crest should help." 

"No it's wasted just like myself… Just look at Burizalor, Tai. Look at him… He enjoys inflicting pain. He loves seeing others suffer… He thrives on killing. He's proud of it, Tai… You and War Greymon are our only hopes… You two must defeat Burizalor before he takes over both worlds…" 

"Matt…" 

With that being said, Matt let out his last breath and closed his eyes. His body stopped quivering and he died. Tai kneeled over his body and a few teardrops were coming down his face. TK looked over his brother and started to let out more tears. 

There was sadness amongst the group. They had just lost one of their own. Metal Garurumon de-digivolved back to Gabumon, and remained unconscious. 

["Aeris' Death Theme" ends] 

As silence took place, Burizalor was standing there chuckling. 

"Well that was sure a pleasant scene. No more ramblings from that little punk." 

Tai turned to face Burizalor with an angry look on his face. War Greymon just about wanted to tear Burizalor's head off for what he did. 

"Matt. You made us proud. You weren't as jerk as I first thought you were," Tai said, "You had the will of a true leader. You looked after the welfare of the others while I was gone. But I feel guilty for not being here in the first place." 

Tai's crest started to glow and an orange aura of light covered his entire body. The crest also gave him new strength as he picked up Matt's limp body and carried him away from the battlefield. He found a large hole in the ground that seemed to be large enough to hold a dead body. 

"War Greymon, will you come over here please?" 

"Of course." 

Tai lays Matt's body into the hole and looks down at him. 

"TK. I want you to stay with the group. Do it now." 

"Yes Tai." 

"War Greymon, bury him. I don't want him to have to see this battle. May his soul rest." 

War Greymon fired a beam at the ground and picked up a load of dirt. He walks over to the hole and drops several pounds of dirt over the body of Matt. 

"Matt. You had the will of a leader. Your traits are almost similar to mine. You may have been stubborn but you were proud. You wanted my spot as leader this whole time. But you changed for the better. I also like to thank you for looking out for my little sister, Sora, you little brother, Mimi, Joe, Izzy and the others. If I were to say anything to you now, it would be thank you. You do deserve the crest of friendship." 

Tai turns his attention back to Burizalor and he had a will of desire in his eyes. War Greymon finished burying Matt and faced the evil tyrant. 

"You know something. Matt was right, you have no conscience. And I promise, War Greymon and I will finish you!" 

"Oh yeah? We will see about that. But will you live up to your guarantees?" 

"You bet we will," Tai and War Greymon said together. 

Matt has now seen the light. His spirit has been lifted into another world. This leaves Tai as the last savior for the Digital World? Burizalor has taken the lives of many and has left a bad reputation as a monster with no conscience. And now that Tai and War Greymon have arrived, will the inheritors of courage be enough to beat this powerful foe? 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

Tai: Burizalor! You will pay for taking the lives of many innocent lives. That includes Matt! 

TK: Take him, Tai! You can't lose! 

Burizalor: War Greymon, so the battle begins! Let us make this legendary! I want the best that you've got! 

Tai: Then, you're about to receive his best! Show him, what you're made of! 

Leomon: Incredible! I've never seen a fight like this! 

Tai: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode forty-nine! 

**The Clash of the Two Super Powers! War Greymon and Burizalor Collide!**

Kari: The most anticipated showdown of the series has arrived! Don't miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

Coral: That was an emotional chapter! It tells about the past history of Burizalor. It's all up to Tai's War Greymon. 

Max: They'll pull it off. Tai's my dad, after all. They've never let us down. 

Coral: We hope you've enjoyed that chapter. Next, we've got the battle between good versus evil. This pretty much sets the grand stage of the many battles to come throughout the Digimon Fusion series. Damn, this is going to be so cool. 

Max: So don't you dare miss it! As a little reminder, the party will officially start two chapters away. We'll be jamming and checking out the fic. 

Coral: So don't miss that either. Peace out chicos and chicas! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	29. The Clash of the Two Super Powers! War G...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. Coral, Skull Satan, Marine Devilin, Metal Tyrannus and Burizalor are created characters of mine and I won't let anyone use them without my permission. 

Coral: We told you that fic going to be one of the most emotional episodes. Now with Matt gone, can Tai and War Greymon defeat the unbeatable tyrant? Hell, we'll find out. 

Max: War Greymon is going to kick some ass! Show that ass what you're made of! 

Coral: Enough talk from us, let's get on with the fic! War Greymon vs. Burizalor! The ultimate showdown is next! 

Max: Lay the smack down on his candy ass, War Greymon! 

Coral: A little bit overdramatic, aren't we? 

*********************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**The Clash of the Two Super Powers! War Greymon and Burizalor Collide!**

Burizalor and War Greymon were far away from each other and they eyed each other. Now a big battle was about to go down between these two. 

Tai stood by his partner and held his crest tightly. It began to glow an orange color and War Greymon was taking more power from it. 

The other Digi-Destined were about to embark one of the greatest battles they have ever seen. They watched as War Greymon slowly walked up to the evil Burizalor. Tai stood his ground with his glowing crest of courage. 

"Burizalor. You seem to delight other digimon and people suffer. You treat them as if they were disposable garbage! You destroy everything that you see as weak. You killed many digimon and you did it for what? Just for your own sick game or amusement, because you wanted those Digital Cores. Well now, its time to pay for the crimes that you have committed! Your going down, Burizalor, and War Greymon intends on doing that!" 

"Oh is he really? Well that's a lot of talk from another little punk and a delusional digimon. Do you both actually believe that you can defeat me? And they say that there will be the fused warrior legends say that will come and overpower me. I'm willing to bet that War Greymon may be the one." 

"Look who cares about that stupid legend? It doesn't matter if that legend happens to be true! Because War Greymon is going to take you down!" 

"I'm ready whenever you are Tai." 

"Oh. Well War Greymon, lets just see what your really made. I've been looking forward to this for a long, long time." 

"Bring it on!" 

The two super powers stood face to face. They were ready to attack each other. Tai watched on while holding onto his crest. Suddenly, War Greymon turned towards Tai and pointed out to the other Digi-Destined. Tai took notice of this. 

"Hey guys! You need to clear the area now! I think the fight is fixing to start!" 

"But what about you, Tai?" asked Sora, "Your going to be in the line of fire." 

"We can't just leave you," TK said. 

"No. We shall respect his demands. Now lets clear this area," Leomon said. 

The Digi-Destined agreed as they headed off to another section of the battlefield, where they would remain safe for the time being. Lillymon carried Gabumon on over there. Magna Angemon, Angewomon, Garudamon and Leomon were there to protect them. 

"It's going to start anytime now," Kari said, "C'mon War Greymon. You're our only chance. You can do it, big brother." 

[Prodigy "Breathe" plays during the battle sequence] 

Burizalor and War Greymon made their first moves amongst one another. As they collided, a flash of light sparked among their collision. Then they started to hammer away at one another. Each of them maneuvered away from each of their punches and kicks being thrown. Burizalor attempted to whip War Greymon with his tail but War Greymon maneuvered out of the way and phased out. He threw a punch at Burizalor but Burizalor twisted to the side and punched War Greymon. 

Burizalor phased around and blasted several beams. War Greymon deflected each of them with his claws and attempted to throw several beams of his own. Burizalor maneuvered away from each of the beams being thrown at him. War Greymon jumped back and saw a beam coming right at him. War Greymon flew up and watched as the beam blasted away a chunk of mountain. War Greymon gasped when he saw nothing but a pile of rocks after the blast. 

War Greymon turned to see Burizalor jump him from behind and nail him in the back with his tail. Burizalor flies down and throws in a punch. War Greymon maneuvers away and lands back down on the ground. 

"Catch this!" 

Burizalor forms a ball of energy and tosses it at War Greymon. But War Greymon was able to pull out his Brave Shield and block it away. This got Burizalor irritated as he landed back down. 

"Wow. I must say, you're a lot faster than I predicted." 

"Yeah, well so are you." 

"War Greymon, now I see why my greatest minions were defeated at the hands of you. I knew that it wasn't a fluke all along. Now I understand what your truly capable of. What an honor to actually fighting the warrior of courage." 

"I doubt that." 

"I see that you don't like compliments that much, I'm so sorry. How can I make it up to you?" 

"We can continue on fighting." 

"Suite yourself." 

War Greymon and Burizalor collided with one another again. They threw in as many punches and kicks as they can. They each maneuvered away from each other's punches and kicks. War Greymon has seemingly gotten a lot faster since the last fight with Piedmon and the Demon Corps. Burizalor isn't taking War Greymon lightly so that he won't make the same mistake as his men did. 

War Greymon attempts to slash at Burizalor with his claws. Burizalor scathes his blades as they collide with one another. The two clash with their respective weapons of choice. Blades were swinging with both of them getting the better of one another. As War Greymon attempted to slash at his adversary, Burizalor phased out and attempted to stab War Greymon from behind. But the mega level digimon was able to maneuver away. War Greymon twists around and goes for a spinning kick. Burizalor ducks under and goes to whip him with his tail, but War Greymon flips over and lands on his feet. 

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," TK said, "They move so fast." 

"I can't even see them. They're like flashes of light colliding with one another," replied Sora. 

"They have reached new levels of power that even we are unable to reach at this very moment," Leomon explained, "I was pretty sure that I would achieve that same kind of ability but it didn't come into being. However, War Greymon was able to and he's pretty much evened up with Burizalor at this moment." 

"So you think War Greymon will win," asked Kari. "I don't know." 

War Greymon tosses another beam but Burizalor slaps him away. War Greymon charges at Burizalor and throws in punches. Burizalor maneuvers away several times and flips backwards. War Greymon flies at Burizalor and goes for a tornado spin attack but Burizalor phased out. War Greymon looks around his surroundings and feels a powerful energy from above. He looks up and sees Burizalor shooting down a beam. 

"Take this, War Greymon!" 

War Greymon flies up as Burizalor continues shooting out ki blasts at his adversary. Burizalor kept firing blasts and shattered the ground into pieces. As a result of this, a large explosion occurs which causes a large cloud of smoke to form. War Greymon watched the smoke come around him and he couldn't see Burizalor within the cloud. Burizalor kept firing away to try to nail War Greymon. Suddenly, Tai took notice of this. 

"Hey! Whoa! Burizalor can't even see where War Greymon. This might be a good sign, if he can't see War Greymon through that cloud of smoke. Hmmm, I wonder." 

Just as War Greymon was about to make his next move, Burizalor appears out of the cloud of smoke and phases behind War Greymon. War Greymon turns to see Burizalor firing ki blasts. War Greymon flew backwards to avoid the blasts. Burizalor kept firing right on target but was unable to hit his adversary. As the moments pass, Burizalor was left standing on a cloud of smoke. He looked about for War Greymon. He felt a tremendous power phase right behind him. War Greymon was standing right behind Burizalor. As the smoke cleared, they were both on top of a tall, thin structure that was destroyed as a result of several blasts. 

_"My goddramon. Where did this guy come from? I never meet such a powerful warrior. All of the digimon that I fought had already died. Even the best of them were just child's play. But this guy is great. He's fantastic."_

Suddenly, the thin structure started to crumble into pieces. Burizalor and War Greymon hovered down. War Greymon attempted to throw a punch in but Burizalor phased out. War Greymon flew through the smoke and landed onto the ground. 

War Greymon began to sense his surroundings and there was no sign of Burizalor. No signal from any energy. But War Greymon kept on the look out for anything suspicious. 

The other Digi-Destined had taken notice of War Greymon's increased power level. Sora, TK and Kari were the most surprised. 

["Breathe" ends] 

"Wow! I really can't believe how much War Greymon has improved!" Kari said, "His speed is uncanny." 

"I have to agree with you, Kari," replied TK, "And Metal Garurumon was unable to lay a hand on Burizalor. War Greymon is giving it to him." 

"Tai seemingly knows what he's doing. His Crest of Courage is giving War Greymon this power. That training that Gennai must have given to him helped a lot. I really wish I could put Garudamon through that same kind of training. I would like to see how skilled she would really become." 

"Well. It's very obvious that War Greymon was the chosen one that Gennai had chosen. He is the one to challenge Burizalor's evil power," Leomon explained. 

"Wow! War Greymon is really something. Even our digimon weren't able to lay one single finger on that creep," Mimi said, "C'mon Tai. Make Burizalor pay for what he did to Joe and Izzy. He's going to pay for killing Matt." 

"Mimi! Izzy is starting to come around!" Tentomon exclaimed, "Come quick!" 

They gathered around Izzy as he started to stir. They smiled with delight. Tentomon went to revive Izzy. The young boy slowly opened his eyes and looked up. 

"Mimi. What happened?" Izzy weakly asked. 

"Shh, it's cool. War Greymon returned. He and Tai are going to take care of business." 

"Huh? Tai?" 

"Yes." "But, what about Matt?" 

Mimi looked down shamefully and Izzy could tell the expression on her face as if it were a book. He sighed and nodded. 

"Izzy! Take a look at this!" Tentomon said, "The fight between War Greymon and Burizalor is about to ensue! But, I can't seem to pick up any power readings from Burizalor." 

"Huh? Tai. Prodigious. His power must have really gone up since the last battle." 

"You're telling me!" 

[Dragonball Z "Fight Music" plays during the next battle sequence] 

War Greymon looked around his surroundings once again and took a power level reading. There's nothing yet. Suddenly, he felt a power level appear right behind him. He turned to see Burizalor shooting down ki blasts at him. War Greymon maneuvered away as fast as he could. Burizalor kept firing blasts to keep his adversary at bay. Burizalor flew at War Greymon and goes for a punch. War Greymon ducks under and goes to kick him in the midsection but Burizalor phased out. 

War Greymon looked about and sees Burizalor appear on top of a cliff. He shoots down a powerful ball of energy and sends it hurling towards War Greymon. The mighty mega watches it come right at him and attempts to push it back. The power of the energy ball was too much for War Greymon to handle as it was pushing him down to the ground. Burizalor stood there watching his power ball go to work. War Greymon used every last ounce of strength that he had left to push the energy ball back. And within a split second, he was able to push the ball back and sends it up into the air. 

Tai watched on as he sighed a relief. 

"Way to do it, War Greymon! Don't turn away from him. Just keep an eye on his movements." 

"Where did he go? He's suppressed his power level again! I can't seem to sense his movements." 

Burizalor appears above War Greymon as he hovers. He points down to War Greymon shoots several finger blasts at him. War Greymon flips out of the way. Burizalor fires more beams into the ground as War Greymon flies up to slash at him. Burizalor phases out. War Greymon turns around and sees Burizalor about to lash out his tail. War Greymon manuevered away from the tail whip and flips backward. Burizalor lashes out his tail some more but was unable to hit his adversary. Burizalor phases out and appears behind War Greymon. Burizalor goes for a punch but War Greymon blocks it out. Burizalor lashes out his tail and whips War Greymon in the back. 

"Don't give up, War Greymon! You can take so much more than that!" 

War Greymon goes to punch Burizalor in the face but misses. Burizalor appears behind War Greymon and smiles. Burizalor looks down and sees a hole that was created from the blasts a little while ago. 

"This is your final resting spot. I hope you enjoy it. This is the end for you!" 

Burizalor whips War Greymon in the back with his tail. War Greymon goes crashing down into the ground and into the hole. Tai watched on in utter horror. The others couldn't believe at what they saw. War Greymon had just been pushed down into the hole. 

"War Greymon!" Kari cried out, "It can't be over! He can't be gone!" 

"I know," TK said, "He isn't done yet. I can promise you that. I have hope in War Greymon. We all should." 

Leomon ran onto the battlefield and looked up at Burizalor. Anger overcame the brave lion warrior. 

"Hey! What did you do to War Greymon, demon?" growled Leomon, "Tell me now!" 

"Oh he's taking a little breather and should be slowly dying in his lava death bed. You can join him if you want to. I think you two would make the perfect candidates to die. Don't you agree? Because your going to die anyways, whether you choose to fight me or not." 

As he said that, his eyes gave a red glow. Leomon was disgusted at the actions of the evil tyrant. 

Tai held onto his crest and almost cried with grief, but he felt a sudden surge of energy erupt from his crest. The crest started to respond and Tai knew what that meant. If the crest was still able to glow, then War Greymon is in good condition. 

["Fight Music" ends] 

"War Greymon! I can sense you power! I can feel it from the crest!" 

"What? Impossible!" 

"That's right, Burizalor. This fight isn't over from a long shot." 

"Grr. What now?" 

With that being said, War Greymon flies out of the hole and fades. Burizalor is ready to attack. Burizalor looks up and sees War Greymon deck him in the face with a powerful thrust kick. Burizalor goes crashing into the ground but he was able to keep his balance and land on his feet. War Greymon hovered down. 

"Not a bad little possum trick, War Greymon. I must give you credit for that." 

"Well, your not that bad yourself, Burizalor. I knew this fight wouldn't end that easily." 

"Yes. Well don't give yourself all of the credit. Because this has just begun." 

Burizalor shoots out more beams from his fingers and fires them at War Greymon. War Greymon sees them coming and maneuvers away from the blasts. Burizalor phases in front of War Greymon and throws in punches. War Greymon twists to each side to avoid the punches. Burizalor goes to whip War Greymon with his tail. War Greymon barely maneuvers away but is met with a punch to the face. War Greymon goes flying back as Burizalor phases behind him. Burizalor fires several beams from his eyes and sends them right at War Greymon. War Greymon uses his claws to block them out and watches them destroy parts of the ground. 

War Greymon flips over and lands on his feet. He turns to see Burizalor standing on top of a cliff. 

"Hey what's your deal, Burizalor?!" Tai asked angrily while holding his crest. 

"Well, what do you think? I am trying to kill you." 

"Then leave the landscape of the Digital World alone! Let the land out of our fight! You got it?" 

"Alright whatever you say. Whatever you wish." 

"Yeah, that's what I thought." 

"You know. I never met such a sentimental human before. Believe me, its going to be your downfall." 

"Oh yeah. You think so? Well see about that, Burizalor. I don't think being sentimental is considered a weakness." 

"We shall see now, won't we?" 

"Oh yeah." 

************************************************************************************** 

Back on Earth, the parents of the Digi-Destined have been waiting for their children to arrive at any given opportunity. They knew that this would not be a battle that would end in just over a day. This would be a long, hard-fought battle. 

The Kamiya parents looked on into the skies that reflected the whole Digital World. They had seen many blasts being fired but they had no idea that a huge battle was taking place that would help determine the fate of the two worlds. 

"I just hope our kids are okay," said Mrs. Kamiya, "They've been gone for a long while." 

"Well whatever they are doing, they are there to help the other world and at the same time protect us from any danger." 

"I know. But they're just too young to do this sort of thing." 

"They're no longer little children that we have to look over. They have grown up and as parents. We must appreciate, for what they are doing. I know for a fact that the digimon will protect them. Think of them as guardian angels." 

"Yes. I just hope they will come home soon." 

"They will. I promise you that." 

With that being said, the Kamiyas held each other's hands as a way to stay strong while their children are in the Digital World battling an evil tyrant hell bent on destroying one world and invading another world. 

Mrs. Takishi watched on helplessly. She hoped that her two boys are in the Digital World. She visibly was showing sadness and thought she would never see her two boys again. But she turned to see her ex. Mr. Ishida was confident that his two boys would return. However, they were unaware of the fact that Matt was murdered. 

"I can't believe I let them go. TK and Matt. I sure hope they return safely," she said softly as she cried with tears coming down her eyes. 

"Don't cry for our boys. They will be fine. I know for a fact that their digimon are keeping an eye closely on our children." 

"But what if they don't..." 

"Don't think that way. I know Matt better than that. He always keeps an on TK. We have to stay strong. No matter what the outcome is." 

The former couple held onto his each other's as a way to show unity for their children to return safely from the Digital World. However, they had no idea of the threat that may come into their world in the form of Burizalor. But TK and Matt will not allow that. They must protect their parents and their own world from such destruction. 

The Izumis were thinking of the same thing. It was just only a temporary moment since they encountered digimon. But they were even surprised that Izzy had kept a digimon of his own, Tentomon. Luckily, Tentomon was there to protect them from such threats such as Myotismon's army. They knew that Tentomon would take care of their little boy. 

"We have to remain strong for Izzy," said Mrs. Izumi, "Tentomon will be there for him. No matter what happens, we will love him and I'm proud to call him my son." 

"He's strong just like his mother. We must put faith into him." 

The Izumis also held each other as a show of unity for Izzy's actions and the day that he and Tentomon would return. 

"Our Mimi has grown up," said Mr. Tachikawa. 

"Yes and its time we trust in her. She's old enough to look after herself with Palmon at her side," responded Mrs.Tachikawa, "I've never felt so confident in our daughter's abilities but now it is time." 

Now the Tachikawa family displayed a show of unity by holding each other's hands. Mimi had made them proud and they would return the favor for their daughter. 

Joe's brother, Jim, had first doubted his little brother's abilities but now can trust in him. Before Joe left into the Digital World, he would be considered scared of almost everything and would be a wuss. However, with Gomamon at his side, Joe was able to develop himself into a more reliable and helpful individual. 

Mrs. Takenouchi is very proud of her daughter, Sora, and the way she was able to take care of herself. She was happy to know that Sora loves her so much and that Biyomon is there to protect her. She looked up and prayed for her daughter to return back from the huge battle that would determine the fate of two worlds 

************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, back in the Digital World, the children watched on as the battle between War Greymon and Burizalor was taking place. Sora, TK and Kari watched the battle unfold. They were there to support Tai. Mimi was there to help Izzy and Joe with their injuries. 

War Greymon stood on a cliff and watched Burizalor hover up. Something was coming up in Burizalor's mind as he looked down at War Greymon. A smile came across his face. The maniac was about to speak. 

"You know. I was just thinking and something had occurred to me." 

"Hmm?" 

"I understand how the Demon Corps had fallen. Yes, I knew that you couldn't have defeated them all on your own. You had help, didn't you?" 

"So what if I did? All that matters is whats taking place now, you and me." 

"Yes. Puppetmon is gone. Marine Devi is gone. Skull Satan is gone. Metal Tyrannus is gone. Now Piedmon is gone. Piedmon is considered the second strongest after me. You killed him, didn't you?" 

"Nope. I didn't kill him, just sent him packing into another world. I'm sure he's in a much happier place than this. Heh." " 

"Is that right?" 

[Final Fantasy VII "Battle Theme" plays during battle sequence] 

Burizalor opened his eyes and let out a screech. A large wave of force came across the landscape and a beam came towards War Greymon. He maneuvered away as the beam blasted away the large chunk of land. War Greymon flew up and looked down. Burizalor phases behind him and misses a tail lash. War Greymon quickly phases behind Burizalor. 

"Hey over here! You miss me?" 

War Greymon sends a force of wind at Burizalor, sending the evil tyrant flying into the ground. Burizalor was able to hold himself and land on his feet. War Greymon hovered down and went for a thrust kick. War Greymon turned to find his adversary but couldn't find anybody. Suddenly, he heard a few sprinkle noises in the lake. He turned and didn't see anything. But then, Burizalor phases onto a mountain ledge and looks down at his adversary. 

"Why don't you come down here and fight me like a 'mon?" War Greymon growled, "Or are you too afraid to fight me face to face." 

"Oh please. If you were to duel me in a one on one confrontation, I would easily crush you. Do not doubt my ability." 

Burizalor looks over to Tai as a smile crept over his face. 

"I know that Taichi is giving you this power from his Crest of Courage. It's very obvious." 

"Yeah. Well, why aren't you targeting the crests now?" 

"Oh I have reasons. But the main reason is for me to get a decent challenge from you, War Greymon. I want to see you're in depth power before I destroy you. Then maybe I'll destroy the crests on my own time. I don't like to rush things when it comes to battle." 

"Oh, so you want to just duke it out until somebody gives?" 

"Yes and you will soon be giving." 

"No way. Not me." 

"You sure have a lot of confidence. You better not become too overconfident with your abilities. With the snap of my fingers, I can easily end this fight." 

"Oh?" 

"Yes. So don't question my ability. For soon, you shall see." 

The others were watching on but they couldn't make out to what they were saying. 

"What are they talking about," TK asked. 

"They are questioning each other's abilities," Leomon answered, "War Greymon's power boost seems to be giving Burizalor a challenge that he has been looking for." 

"And he just mentioned crests. What does Burizalor know about our crests?" asked Kari. 

"I think that's pretty obvious. He wants the crests destroyed," Sora answered, "Just like any bad guy would." 

"This will sure get ugly any moment now," said Angewomon. 

"I agree and they sure won't be giving out just yet," replied Magna Angemon. 

Burizalor phased out as he fired ki blasts at War Greymon. The mighty mega was able to maneuver away and counterattack the kiblasts. Burizalor continued firing blasts until War Greymon dove right into the lake in order to avoid the blasts. 

"Alright! Just stay under there, War Greymon. You'll find a way to counterattack. I hope." 

War Greymon stopped himself so that Burizalor wouldn't sense his movements. He took a while and was thinking of a good way to counterattack his adversary without being seen. 

["Battle Theme" ends] 

_"Hmmm. Lets see here. Wait a minute! I remember when Burizalor was blasting away at me and there was a large cloud of smoke. Yeah, he wasn't able to see me. He could sense my presence but he couldn't see me. That should at least give me an advantage that I need. Now what's a way to distract him momentarily? Yes! This should work but here it goes."_

War Greymon starts to power up and forms an orange energy ball in his hands. But instead of releasing it, it held it still. Then he forms another orange ball of energy and kept it still instead of releasing it. He held them right where they were. 

Burizalor looked down at the waters and noticed it bubbling. He felt a tremendous energy from the bubbling waters and pointed his hand out. 

"Ha! You can hide, but I know better. You better come out of hiding." 

War Greymon pulls up one hand and releases the one ball of energy. It goes hurtling up into the air and straight at Burizalor. 

"Now I got you!" 

Just as Burizalor was about to fire a blast, the ball of energy goes flying at him. Burizalor manuevers away and looks down at the water. 

"Ugh! Clever trick!" 

War Greymon pulls up the other hand and releases another ball of energy. The energy ball goes flying up to where Burizalor is awaiting. 

"Ha! Now I got you this time-" 

But he was soon cut off as the ball of energy goes flying at him. Burizalor maneuvers away. He then turns to see War Greymon phase behind him and gets drilled in the face by kick to the face. Burizalor goes flying back and crashing into the ground. War Greymon looks down at the damage he caused. Burizalor had crashed through a small mountain ledge. 

"Yeah! Right on, War Greymon," Tai commented on his digimon's attack. 

He knew that he was gaining an upper hand at the moment. 

War Greymon looked down and watched as the rock rubble started to rise up and explode into little pieces. Burizalor rose out of the ground and looked up at War Greymon. A smile came across the evil tyrant's face. 

"Heh. What a fool. He actually thinks he has me down at the moment. Well he is dead wrong." 

"Wow. We sure made him mad, War Greymon. Maybe we should go easy on him." 

"He actually hit me. I have never felt this much pain in my life. Its a rare sensation indeed." 

War Greymon watches as Burizalor hovers up. War Greymon gets ready for anything. Burizalor points over to a bunch of rocks and raises his hand up. The small rocks started to levitate and circle him. War Greymon watched on and got his claws ready. Burizalor sends out the rocks towards War Greymon. War Greymon saw them coming and started blasting them away with ki blasts. Some were coming right at him but War Greymon was able to shatter them with his claws. 

"Nice trick, Burizalor. But it's going to take more than just that to put me down." 

"Oh don't worry. I have something that is in store for you my friend." 

The Digi-Destined watched on as Burizalor pointed to the ground and held his hands up. The ground started to shake and something was slowly rising out of the ground. Tai and the others gasped to what they would see. A large boulder came rising out of the ground. Burizalor used his power to hold up a boulder-sized rock. 

"No way!" TK said, "How is he able to do that?" 

"Insane. I wasn't even expecting this," Kari cried out. 

"How can he do that?" Sora asked. 

"He has telekinetic powers. Just like Puppetmon used against our digimon. Burizalor is able to lift objects without using his own hands," replied Leomon, "That's one of his most powerful abilities. He is able to lift objects that is even larger than himself." 

"Insane." 

Burizalor held the large boulder in place and waved his arms forward. He sends the large boulder straight towards War Greymon. 

"Whoa damn! War Greymon! Look out!" 

War Greymon watched as the boulder was coming straight at him. He put his hands out as a way to push it back. But its force pushed War Greymon back. War Greymon tried with all of his might in attempt to push back. 

Tai watched in utter horror as the boulder came pushing War Greymon into a nearby canyon. 

"War Greymon!" 

Within seconds, the boulder crashing into the canyon and it looked as if War Greymon was sandwiched in between the boulder and the canyon. Burizalor looked down with a smile on his face. Suddenly, something started to push the boulder back and sliced through it like an onion. 

"Alright, War Greymon! You're still in the game! Just hang it in there, buddy!" 

Relief came from the other Digi-Destined. 

"Way to go, War Greymon!" Kari said, "Now keep an eye on him." 

"He can beat him," TK said. 

War Greymon shook the cobwebs out and flew up. He looked around for Burizalor but there was no sign of him. War Greymon phased down towards onto another canyon ledge and began looking for his adversary. But within a split second, Burizalor phased right behind him and held out his hand. 

"Here I am!" 

"Aw no way!" 

[Final Fantasy VII Bizarro Sephiroth "Birth of a God" theme plays] 

Burizalor shoots out a beam at War Greymon. And that beam creates a barrier and traps War Greymon inside a ball of energy. 

"No way! War Greymon! What did he do to you?!" 

Burizalor hovered above the ball he created that contained War Greymon in it. He held it tightly and was about to speak. 

"Well, looks like the tables have turned on you again, my friend. You have nowhere to go. I have used one of my most useful techniques where I trap my opponents inside balls of energy. You can't break through this barrier, even with your chrome digizoid claws. I suggest you beg for mercy because this ball will explode when it touches anything besides me. So any last requests before your end?" 

"You fiend! You won't get away with this! I swear to it!" 

"Too late. I already did." 

Burizalor whips the ball containing War Greymon like a tennis ball using his long segmented tail as a racket. The ball goes flying towards a mountain. But as soon as it was about to hit the mountain, a figure quickly phases in front of it and catches it with ease. It was Burizalor and he looked ready to bounce it away. 

"You see. You're lucky that I'm so fast. I would of let the ball hit this mountain and explode taking your life at the same time. But I decided to go easy on you. I'm not done with you just yet." 

Burizalor shoots out two ki blasts and sends the ball bouncing straight towards another mountain. Burizalor phases in front of it to catch it and kick it away like a soccer ball. Burizalor kicks it away again and sends it towards another mountain. Burizalor phases and kicks the ball away again. In a matter of moments, Burizalor begins to play soccer with the energy ball contained War Greymon. 

Tai watched on and couldn't believe that Burizalor was playing his favorite game and using it to his advantage in attempt to destroying War Greymon. 

"No! Stop this, Burizalor!" 

"As you wish!" 

Burizalor slaps the energy ball away and flies right after it. War Greymon tries to break through with the use of his claws but it had no effect. Burizalor phases in front of the ball and slaps it away with his tail. 

The Digi-Destined could only watch on helplessly and they couldn't save War Greymon since the energy ball will explode if it touches anything but Burizalor himself. 

"No! Don't do it! War Greymon!" 

Burizalor shoots out a beam from his finger and sends it towards the energy ball contained War Greymon. As the beam hits the energy ball, everything seems to move in slow motion and a huge explosion takes place. 

Everything seems to go blank after the large explosion. It seemed as though the energy ball was completely destroyed, and with it went War Greymon, or so it seemed. 

As the light clears away, the landscape is completely buried in a dust of smoke and fallen debris from the mountain surroundings. There doesn't seem any kind of life within the area. 

["Birth of a God" ends] 

Just then, several hands started popping out of the ground. TK, Kari, Sora and the others started to surface and catch their breath. Leomon pops out along with them. They all shake the cobwebs out and looked around their surroundings. 

"Whoa! That was a doozy," TK said, "Kari, are you okay?" 

"Yeah I'm fine, but where's Tai?" 

"Tai!" Sora cried out, "Tai! Where are you?" 

Suddenly, more hands started popping out of the debris. This time it was Patamon, Gatomon, Biyomon and the other digimon back to their rookie forms. 

"Aw! I'm back to being Patamon again," the little digimon said. 

Gatomon nodded and replied, "We ran out of energy. So that is why we returned back to being rookies." 

"So where are Tai and War Greymon?" Biyomon asked. 

"Oh man! Look at that!" Palmon cried out. 

Burizalor was levitating in the air and didn't look like he was going to give in just yet. It looked as though he was just warming up. 

"Man! It looks like Burizalor isn't giving up yet!" Sora said, "He seems calm. What's the deal?" 

"I know. So what's up?" Mimi asked. 

"Burizalor wasn't kidding. When he said that he could destroy the Digital World within a heartbeat, no sweat it. He could of done that," Leomon replied. 

"Wow. Prodigious. What kind of a creature is he?" Izzy asked as he was catching his breath. 

"Is my brother gone?" Kari asked with fear of her brother's condition. 

"Nah, long from it. He and War Greymon are fine. They were just warming up as well." 

"Huh?!" 

Kari looked up to see War Greymon hovering and facing off against Burizalor. He seemed unscathed from the last attack. A sigh of relief came over the Digi-Destined as they were glad to see that War Greymon was ok. They also looked up to see Tai standing on a cliff ledge. They even sighed a greater relief to see the leader survive the large explosion. 

"Alright Tai! Way to hang it in there!" Sora cried out. 

"Go big brother," Kari cheered on. 

"Whew, that was just too close!" Tai sighed a relief, "Alright, War Greymon. We're still in the game. We can't under estimate this guy. Big mistake on our part." 

"So my attacks weren't enough for you, my friend. That's fine. I have a lot more tricks up my sleeve. After all, this was just our little warm up." 

"You can count on the fact that I was warming up as well too." 

"Well, I have a proposition for you, War Greymon." 

"What's that?" 

"Lets end all of this warm up nonsense and cut to the crap. I'm looking forward to using my full power against you. What do you say?" 

"Hmm. You got it! Sounds good. Alright, time to get down to business!" 

Well, very interesting! These two have just been toying around with each other! Now the two of the most powerful beings in the Digital World now will play it the hard way and get down to business! How brutal will this one on one confrontation get? Will War Greymon beat Burizalor or will the evil tyrant shut out War Greymon for good? 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

TK: What a showdown this has turned into! Burizalor has shown his dominance over everyone until he met War Greymon! 

Burizalor: I'll fight you without using my hands. 

Tai: You cocky bastard. Lay him out, War Greymon! 

War Greymon: He's more than I can handle! 

TK: Is there any way he can defeat this creep? 

Sora: This isn't looking good! Did you see what Burizalor just done? 

Leomon: He's going to use fifty percent of his power! He was just toying with War Greymon. Now it's really going to be decided. 

Tai: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode fifty! 

**Burizalor Declares a New Strategy! He Summons Fifty-Percent of Power!**

War Greymon: Tai, I think we're screwed. 

Tai: Royally... 

*************************************************************************************** 

Max: Now that's what I like to call a smack down! 

Coral: There's still plenty of more of this battle to come. We beg you not to miss this battle. It will change the fate of the rest of the Digimon Fusion series. This is a must read, especially if you're a Digimon and DBZ fan. 

Max: Don't forget to tell them about the party we're having! 

Coral: Right after the next chapter, our party officially begins! It will last through the end of the Burizalor Saga. If you want to suggest us on some more guests, let us know. 

Max: It's all about the booze! You're invited! 

Coral: So, until then, peace out everyone! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	30. Burizalor Declares a New Strategy! He Su...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. Coral, Skull Satan, Marine Devilin, Metal Tyrannus and Burizalor are created characters of mine and I won't let anyone use them without my permission. 

Coral: hey, guys! Welcome to another edition of Digimon Fusion. We're getting closer to the party. How are the preparations going, Max? 

Max: We're almost done. All we need are the damn invitations and we're set. 

Coral: Great. We have to send those preparations. I'm so looking forward to this party. While we get everything together, you guys check this episode out. The battle between Burizalor and War Greymon is underway. Enjoy. 

*********************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**Burizalor Declares a New Strategy! He Summons Fifty-Percent of Power!**

The Digi-Destined watched as the two of the most powerful forces in the Digital World hovered above them. Just by looking at them, it was an awesome presence. The power from War Greymon and Burizalor was off the chart. 

War Greymon stared down the evil tyrant and was ready to attack at any moment. Burizalor returned a glare towards War Greymon, he was ready to attack at any given opportunity. 

"Wow! Looks like we're in the eye of the hurricane now, Kari," TK said, "Its all come down to this. War Greymon and Burizalor." 

"I know. The final battle." 

"Get this. It is this very battle that will determine the fate of the two worlds. On one condition, if War Greymon wins, this world will be rid of leeches like Burizalor. But if Burizalor is to come out victorious, then both worlds will be under Burizalor's evil rule." 

"Tai. You and War Greymon are our only hopes. You can't let us down," Sora said, "You can't let Burizalor win." 

"This is going to get ugly!" Mimi said, "I suppose that this fight will determine what our future will be like." 

"You bet and War Greymon is our ticket out of here," Izzy managed to speak out, "All of our faith and hopes lies in the hands of War Greymon now." 

Burizalor and War Greymon continue their historical staredown. Both of their power levels were almost equal in strength. Not even the other digimon can tell who is more powerful. But it is pretty obvious that Burizalor may have more aces up his sleeve. 

"Hmmm. I know for a fact that Burizalor would hide his real power. Bad guys have a tendency to hide their overall power. We've been there and done that," Tai said as he was watching the two super powers stare each other down. 

"What do you say? Let's get this over with. I have other important things than just stand around and look at you all day. I got places to go and people to see," War Greymon said impatiently. 

"You're quite a smart ass punk aren't you? So you want to get this over and done with? That's fine with me. I rather decapitate you than stare at your ugly mug." 

"You pick out the battle grounds that we will be battling on." 

"As you wish." 

Burizalor looked down at the ground below him and a smile came over his face. He points to a small island just directly across the canyon grounds that the Digi-Destined are watching from. War Greymon looks down. Burizalor goes to fly down towards the island. War Greymon goes to follow him. 

"Good. Now the others won't get in the way during the fight," Tai said. 

"What are they doing?" asked TK. 

"They're choosing a battleground. It's just off that island. I guess that way, they can fight without any interference from any of us," Leomon said. 

"There's no telling how much damage they may do to each other as well as their surroundings," Sora said, "This will get really intense." 

Burizalor and War Greymon both landed on the island they were now prepared to fight on. Burizalor took a moment to get his act together and turn his attention to War Greymon. War Greymon did the samething but he didn't take his eye off of Burizalor. 

"As to let you know that nobody has ever attempted to fight me in my final form. It's a privilege and an honor for you to challenge me in this condition. Your friend, Yamato, unfortunately was very unlucky. His digimon disappointed me. Maybe you will give me the challenge that I so desperately have been searching this whole time." 

"Well, it's a real honor. I never fought anybody like you before. All of my past opponents have been weak nobodies. But I have read your power level. And let me be the first to say this, it really and truly is an honor." 

"That is why I have an idea for us to begin our ultimate battle." 

"What's that?" 

"Since I know between the two of us, I am by far the strongest one. Since I have no equal in the Digital World. So I'll tell you what. To make our fight a little bit fair, I've needed to lower my power down and I will not use be using my hands." 

"So are you letting your self-conceit go to your head? How do you expect to beat me with using you're hands. That's just not possible. Not even from the likes of you." 

"Oh so you becoming a nonbeliever? Well, shall I prove it to you? This will teach you not to under estimate your opponent, War Greymon." 

Burizalor held out both of his hands and placed them behind his back. War Greymon got into a fighting and looked ready to fight and take out the evil tyrant. But for some reason, Burizalor doesn't seem to be worried one bit about War Greymon. 

"Is he crazy and trying to psych War Greymon out? Or is he truly that powerful," Tai asked himself that. He couldn't believe at what he just heard from Burizalor. How could one creature not use his hands against the likes and caliber of War Greymon. It just didn't make any sense whatsoever. "Don't let you're guard down, buddy." 

"What did he just say," Patamon asked, "Tai seems to be a little worried." 

"Burizalor just said that he wasn't going to be using his hands when he fights War Greymon," Gatomon said. 

"What is he crazy? He's signing his own death warrant if you ask me," Biyomon said. 

"No. War Greymon better not under estimate this guy," Gatomon replied, "Even if he ties his own hands behind his back and goes handicap, he's still strong enough to kill the mightiest of all digimon. So his power is still the same as it was before. If I were War Greymon, I would exploit Burizalor's weaknesses and use them to his advantage. That way, War Greymon is able to claim victory." 

"But that's not going to be easy," Patamon said, "He's going to have to catch Burizalor first. War Greymon practically has his work cut out for him." 

"I didn't say it would be easy. But then again, when is fighting you're enemy easy?" 

War Greymon took a step back and got his claws ready. Burizalor was ready to make his next move. War Greymon flies at Burizalor and was ready to attack. He threw in the first punch. 

************************************************************************************* 

As the battle was about to ensue, the other Digi-Destined watched on. TK and Kari held each other's hands as a way to show unity and to remain together. Patamon and Gatomon looked up to see their partners getting close together. Smiles came across their faces and they held each other's hands. 

Sora, Leomon and Biyomon didn't keep their eyes off of the battlefield. Sora had her attentions to not only the battle but to Tai. She wanted to tell him something before the fight with Burizalor. But she wouldn't tell anyone but Tai, but now wasn't the good opportunity to tell him. She put faith into Tai, which was the one thing he needed to help guide War Greymon in this battle. 

But the one thing that had everybody puzzled was the shining bright light that surrounded Kari. Nobody knew where it came from, nor did anyone know its purpose. Not even Kari was sure what to make of it. But, this wasn't the first time that this light emulated from Kari. Even more bizarre was when Kari's voice became that of a woman's. Kari seemed to be possessed. Maybe this force was a messenger from the four Holy Beasts. 

Whatever this force was, it was really lending the Digi-Destined a hand. It allowed Angewomon to pummel the evil Burizalor, when he was at his second form. TK seemed to realize this power that came from Kari. But for some reason, none of the other Digi-Destined couldn't make out what the light really represented. 

_Flashback.... _

Kari was looking towards a lake with Gatomon at her side. Izzy and Tentomon were already asleep. The night skies were so beautiful as it gave off a crescent moonlight into the lake. The moon was shown as a reflection. Kari looked up and smiled. 

"Isn't it just lovely, Gatomon?" 

"Yeah it is." 

"It's never this beautiful in our world." 

"Then again. The Digital World is a different kind of place." 

"Gatomon?" 

"Yeah, Kari?" 

"You've seen a full moon?" 

"All the time." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. The moon is always full in the Digital World. Its half one minute and then its full the next." 

"Wow, that's weird." 

"Time goes by really quick here. Five minutes here is like five hours in your world." 

"That's amazing." 

"Well somewhere around that point." 

Kari kneeled down and threw a couple of pebbles into the waters. Gatomon lay next to her to have nice catnap. Kari then noticed a strange light just across the small lake. 

"Gatomon, wake up. You have to take a look at this." 

"What is it?" 

"It's some kind of strange light." 

"Huh?" 

Kari pointed out to the light. Gatomon gasped and looked to Kari. 

"What do you think it could be?" 

"I don't know but lets go check it out, Gatomon." 

"Shouldn't we wake up Izzy first?" 

"No, lets go check it out. We'll use that boat that's shaped like a swan." "Alright." 

Kari and Gatomon hopped onto the boat shaped like a swan. They started peddling towards the other side of the island. Suddenly, the light started to fade away slowly. 

"Hey! It's disappearing." 

"I say we go back, Kari. It's giving me the creeps." 

"But I want to make sure that its still there." 

"Kari you have really flipped." 

They continued to peddle towards where the light was emulating. For some reason, it was shining a bright white light. Kari looked down at her crest and it began to glow a pink color. For some reason, it was getting attracted to this mysterious light. 

"Hurry, before it goes away." 

"I rather want it to go away." 

Kari ran into the forest and was running as fast as she can to reach the light. As soon as she made it to reach the light, it was glowing a rather holy glow. Kari looked up to it. 

"Wow. It sure is beautiful." 

"Where did it come from?" 

"I don't know, but for some reason, my crest's power is getting attracted to it." 

"Weird. Huh? Hey Kari, what do you think you're doing?" 

"What? I'm just going to touch it." 

"I wouldn't do it. No telling what harm it may do to you." 

"Nothing is going to happen to me." 

"I have a bad feeling about that light." 

Kari reached out for the light and felt its warm glow. Just then, she felt the warmth of the light enter her body. She pushed backwards and the light started to flow into her entire body. Gatomon attempted to pull her away but the light stopped her in place. Kari held up her crest and it started to absorb the mysterious light. 

"Kari!" 

Suddenly, Kari levitated down and fell to the ground. Gatomon ran up to her and attempted to revive her. 

"Kari! Please wake up! Kari!" 

"Gatomon..." 

"Kari!" 

Kari opened her eyes and a bright glow emulated over her body. She looked towards Gatomon and rose to her feet. Now Kari was shining that same mysterious glow. Gatomon felt a very strong power coming from it. 

"Gatomon...." 

Kari's voice had become that of a woman's. Gatomon was shocked to hear her voice and knew that Kari was being possessed by another force. 

"Alright. What are you doing to Kari! I'm her digi-partner! You get out of her body this instant!" 

"Gatomon. It is ok. I have come to aid you and the Digi-Destined." 

"Huh?" 

"If you just let me explain, then you'll understand." 

"I'm listening." 

"I am here to help the Digi-Destined in their battle against the evil Burizalor. I was sent by the four Holy Beasts, who were all sealed away by the fiend." 

"You are?" 

"Yes. My duty is to guide my light and preserve everything that was destroyed by Burizalor." 

"But why take Kari's body?" 

"I need Kari's body in order to suppress my power. I can't help if I was to remain my true form, so I needed a host to keep my light preserved." 

"I see." 

"Now we must stop Burizalor at all costs and restore the Digital World. With my powers, I can be able to revive the Digital Cores and preserve their power." 

"And what about the four Holy Beasts?" 

"They will be released from Limbo once we activate the four cores. Are you with me on this one?" 

"You can count me in." 

"We don't have much time. Let's move out." 

End of Flashback 

Kari could look back and no even remember one thing about that incident. However, Gatomon could easily point out and look back to it. But for some reason, she kept that all to herself. Gatomon turned towards her Digi-partner and watched as the glow was starting to appear on Kari. 

"Don't even try, Kari. You'll just get killed if you get involved." 

War Greymon threw in punches at Burizalor but kept missing. Burizalor was twisting around and maneuver away to avoid War Greymon's punches. Burizalor flew at War Greymon and went for a flying head butt. War Greymon moved out of the way and noticed that Burizalor phased out. Burizalor appears behind War Greymon and slaps him away with his tail. 

War Greymon holds his balance and swipes his claws at Burizalor. He misses a punch as Burizalor ducks under and kicks War Greymon in the gut. War Greymon goes falling to his knees. Burizalor picks War Greymon with his tail and tosses him up. War Greymon goes flying up as Burizalor phases above him. Burizalor thrusts a kick into the chest of War Greymon. He goes flying down and crashing into the ground. 

Burizalor hovers down and walks over to the fallen War Greymon. War Greymon slowly gets to his feet, but realizes that Burizalor is quickly approaching him. War Greymon flips backwards as Burizalor goes flying at him. Burizalor goes to kick him but War Greymon flips backwards to avoid being kicked. 

"So are you impressed with my abilities, War Greymon? I'm faster than you think." 

War Greymon jumped up and went to swipe at Burizalor with his claws but Burizalor was able to twist around and phase out. War Greymon turns to find Burizalor kicking away at him. War Greymon manuevers away and flips backwards yet again. Burizalor continues to kick away at War Greymon. This time, this caught War Greymon off guard as he got kicked in the face. 

Burizalor got behind War Greymon and kicks him in the face. War Greymon goes staggering back as Burizalor starts kicking him away. War Greymon took each hit and couldn't fight back. He was unable to catch up with his adversary's speed. Burizalor wraps his tail around War Greymon's neck and starts squeezing tightly. 

"What's wrong? Am I really hurting you that badly my friend? Oh don't worry it will all be over soon." 

War Greymon tried release himself from the tight grip of Burizalor's tail. He was gagging and trying to fight his way out of it. Burizalor tightened on his grip and a smile forms across his face. 

"War Greymon! You have to find a way to release yourself and stop the grip," Tai commanded, "Try anything! I beg of you!" 

War Greymon continued to fight his way out of Burizalor's tight grip. But Burizalor's tail was really tightening its grip and War Greymon's face was turning blue. A sick smile forms across the face of Burizalor. 

"Ha! So you really want you head decapitated. Well you should have just asked! Allow me to do that for you!" 

Burizalor continued to tighten his grip on War Greymon and he was succeeding. War Greymon attempted to power out but was choking to death. Tai cried out a last encouragement and then his crest started to glow. The crest's glow gave War Greymon the adrenaline rush that he needed. War Greymon hammers his fists into the gut of Burizalor. Burizalor cried out and held his stomach. War Greymon wrenched back and started to hammer away at Burizalor with punches. 

"Alright! Way to knock it into him! Punch his lights out! Yeah!" 

War Greymon decks Burizalor right in the face with a right hand jab. Burizalor goes staggering back but then he wrenches back and clenches a fist. He decks War Greymon with a left hand jab, sending the mighty mega crashing through a large rock. Burizalor stood there catching his breath and holding his fist. 

"Whoa! Did you see that?" Patamon said, "Burizalor actually used his fists. Looks like he has his work cut for him." 

"You bet! War Greymon has begun to exploit his weaknesses," Gatomon replied, "This should get very interesting." 

War Greymon slowly got to his feet. He looked over to Burizalor, who was just using his hands to his advantage. 

"So, Burizalor. You did have to use your hands after all." 

"Huh?" 

"You know, that was over confidence on your part. It's going to take more than that to beat me." 

"Ok, I'll tell you what. Forget the deal about not using my hands." 

"Yeah. I kind of figured that myself." 

"Funny. So why don't we rise the stakes even higher. It shall make a better fight that way." 

"Sure. I love the sound of that." 

"I'm sure the viewing audience wants to see us rip each other apart, we shouldn't disappoint them. Now shall we?" 

"This isn't a game. I'm here to win and that's all that matters to me." 

"So let us continue." 

"Yeah." 

"What's going to happen now Leomon?" Sora asked. 

"They're taking their fight to a whole new level. I expect Burizalor to increase his fighting power and that will catch War Greymon off guard. He better watch himself." 

"Oh no." 

Burizalor and War Greymon faced each other. Both were ready to make their next move. 

The winds began to blow on the landscape of the Digital World. The battle continued between the two. 

Burizalor and War Greymon faced each other. They were ready to make their next move. Burizalor quickly thought of an idea. 

"I must say that you're the first real challenge that I ever had to face. I've never seen a fighter quite like you. But before we continue on with our little fight, I want to give you an offer that you couldn't refuse." 

"Yeah. I'm listening." 

"Join me. You have too much potential. Being on the side of such weak children is holding you down. I sense your power and you could make a very good asset to my army. I recruit only the best talent out there in two worlds. So what do you say?" 

"Thanks but no thanks. My heart tells me that I should remain on the side of good. I'm here to protect Tai and his friends. Their safety and survival is crucial for the Digital World." 

"And where does that get you? With me, you can live like a god. Nobody can touch you. Your power will reach immortal status by aligning yourself to me. Just think, you could rule this world. But you choose to have a heart and remain a weak nobody by protecting these half-wit children. But that's the choice you made. I can't do anything about that. But that leaves me no choice but to end you." 

"Yeah, well I don't think having a heart is such a weakness." 

"War Greymon. You are so naive. Now I shall reveal to you, my true hidden power. Yes, it will come back to haunt you as long as you are living." 

"Huh?" 

"Yes. Surprised? I can keep my maximum power without even exploiting it." 

"Yeah, well I got reserves myself." 

"Yes. It will be at about five times your maximum power. But I got ten times more than you do. As you can see, I've only used thirty-three percent of my maximum." 

"What? Thirty-three percent? No way. Heh. It can't be. You're bluffing. You don't seem to be exploiting that much power during the fight." 

"Don't be frightened. You should be flattered. I've never had to summon this much power to defeat my opponent. It's only a matter of time. You never really had a chance against me. It will be fifty percent of my maximum. That's all that is required for this fight." 

Burizalor stood still in a form of stance and seems to be relaxing his whole body. Then a bright glow started to emit from him. War Greymon took a fighting stance but decided not to attack just yet. He wanted to pick up War Greymon's power level from his scanners, that way he can tell where he stands as far as winning the battle is concerned. The ground around Burizalor started to break apart slowly as his body started to glow a bright neon color. 

"What does he seem to be doing?" TK asked. 

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good for War Greymon," Kari replied. 

"He's going to unleash fifty percent of his true maximum power," Leomon explained. 

The children gasped. 

"What amount of his power was he actually exploiting," asked Sora, "I bet it was just around maybe forty five percent of his power." 

"No. It was only thirty three and he was still able to take most of us down with ease." 

"That's not good at all. If he even reaches fifty percent, we're done for." 

Kari looked at her friends and a funny feeling started to overcome her. Suddenly, her body was starting to glow that mysterious glow as before. She started to feel light-headed and TK took notice of this. 

"Hey you guys! Kari is glowing that strange light again!" 

"Again? What's the deal with this light?" Sora asked as she rushed over to Kari. 

"Kari? Kari? What's wrong?" 

TK was really worried about the mysterious light but more concerned about the welfare of Kari. 

Suddenly, Kari quickly opened her eyes and she started to rise up. She felt a sudden rush or energy and looked toward the other Digi-Destined. 

"Kari! Are you ok?" TK asked, "How did it feel?" 

"Greetings, Digi-Destined." 

"Huh? Kari?" 

Kari's voice had become that of a woman's voice. She stood up and looked towards the battle that was going to ensue. 

"So I see that the Digital World is more unbalanced than ever." 

"Kari? What are you talking about? We already knew that," Sora said, "You don't sound like you feel good." 

"I'm fine, but the monster you see before you is the real problem for the Digital World. He comes to destroy it as if he were a computer virus. And as a source from light from the four Holy Beasts, I will not allow his cruel acts to continue on like this." 

Izzy could recognize the light coming from Kari. 

"Kari. Hey guys, you might as well listen to her. I've managed to witness this sometime before Sora and Kari left to see Gennai." 

"What you mean this has happened before?" asked Joe. 

"Yeah and this source of light that is coming from Kari might be a real help for us against Burizalor." 

"Wow. I never thought of that," Mimi said. 

"I can explain the presence of this light. I am the one of the last sources of light from the four Holy Beasts before they were sealed away in limbo. Think of me as a sort of messenger. It was us who choose you as the eight Digi-Destined." 

"You chose us?" Sora asked, "But why us? What siginificant thing possibly made us the selected Digi-Destined?" 

"You eight were all involved in an incident that occurred four years ago. Do you remember the first digimon battle you witnessed, between Greymon and Parrotmon?" 

"Yeah! We remember that!" 

"Well we took information from the eight of you. There are eight different kinds of traits. There we created the crests and tags for you eight to use." 

"And these digi-vices?" 

"They enable the digimon to digivolve when there is a form of danger taking place. And remember a chosen digimon cannot digivolve without their partner and the digi-vice, it just doesn't work that way." 

The Digi-Destined looked towards their digi-vices and their crests. They held them up to show her. 

"Yes. Now tell me each of your crest's names." 

"Love." 

"Hope." 

"Sincerity." 

"Reliability." 

"Knowledge." 

"Now how about that young boy over there with the goggles?" 

"He holds the crest of courage," Sora said, "Then the crest of friendship belonged to Matt but he was killed by Burizalor." 

"A digi-destined killed? Burizalor wants you all executed but we will make sure that doesn't happen. You eight will stay strong. With your combined power, you will find a way to defeat this terrible creature claims the two worlds. Soon, you're own world will be at his grasp." 

The Digi-Destined nodded their heads in agreement. They turned towards the battlefield to watch the battle that was about to ensue between Burizalor and War greymon. 

*************************************************************************************** 

X was taking a watchful eye over the battle, which has transpired since War Greymon's arrival. 

_"Tai! You have to dig deeper and find your courage. You can't let Burizalor overcome you. If he's allowed to enter the real world, it will be devastating."_

"X, do you have any idea who that voice behind Kari is?" 

"Yes, but that is to remain a secret. The Holy Beasts have found a way to communicate with the Digi-Destined through Kari. This messenger makes valid points. Tai, don't let him win. Whatever it takes." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Within a split second, lighting came crashing down from the skies as a form of radical thunder. The radical thunder came crashing down and it struck Burizalor. Instead of electrocuting him, it gave him a new surge of powerful energy. His body started to feel stoked as he faced War Greymon. 

"I never felt this good before. So are we ready to begin?" 

War Greymon quickly phases behind his adversary. Burizalor doesn't seem to flinch as a smile forms across his face. 

"You choose to remain on the side of good and die? Is that what you really want? I'm quite disappointed with your judgment, War Greymon. But oh well. Suite yourself. You're just like the rest of those half-wit digimon. You are too stubborn to realize a good deal." 

Suddenly, a small ball of energy started to form in Burizalor's hand. War Greymon took a step back but was ready for anything. 

"You don't want to get me angry my friend. You don't want to make the same mistake that the other weakling digimon made when they turned down my offer for them to join my army. Oh well, no loss for me. They weren't worthy enough. But I just don't understand you. You have the potential needed to be a killer. That's why I asked you to join my army." 

The energy ball started to fade away as Burizalor started to calm down. But Burizalor's anger took control and the energy ball appeared once again. It looks as though the energy generating from Burizalor also reacts to his emotions. 

"You could have been the greatest asset to my army. You could have been a god, like I said before. It's such a shame. You're just a soft weakling. Soon, you will want to damn beg for me to stop inflicting pain upon you. Because trust me. One of us will be going to be sent straight to hell after this fight, and that certainly won't be me. But it certainly will be you." 

The energy ball shrunk as he started to calm down but more of his anger took control. The energy ball started to form again according to his furious emotions. 

"Just think, you just turned down a deal that you shouldn't have refused. But that's not my problem. No, it's your problem. Now you shall feel my wrath, War greymon." 

The Digi-Destined turned their attention back to Kari. She nodded and was about to speak again. 

"Now you understand what to do now?" 

"Yes we do," Sora said, "We understand our mission. We were chosen to save the Digital World." 

"Yes. You must not allow Burizalor to destroy this world and find a way to enter your own world." 

"We won't let him. He's not going to hurt anymore innocent people and he won't hurt our families," TK said. 

Kari held out her hands and a beam of light started to shoot out towards each of the Digi-Destined's tags and digivices. Sora's crest started to glow red. TK's emitted an orange-yellowish color. Mimi's emitted a light green. Joe's crest emitted a light blue. Izzy's emitted a purplish color. Kari's emitted a pink color. 

Tai looked down at his crest and it started to glow an orange color. He wondered how it was generating power at a time like this. He turned to see Kari still glowing and shooting out beams of holy energy. 

"What is she doing? How is my little sis doing that?" 

"Wow! Our digivices have been recharged as if they were batteries! Prodigious," Izzy exclaimed as he started to activate his digivice through his laptop. 

"That's a good sign. So now, our digimon should be able to have a new supply of energy after the recharge," Sora asked. 

"That is correct, but use it wisely. I do believe that Burizalor has reached his fifty percent maximium." 

This made the Digi-Destined look out to the battlefield and they started to worry about War Greymon and the power level of Burizalor. 

Burizalor turned to face War Greymon and he looked ready to fight. He feels more energized than ever. 

"Yes. There. I am now at fifty percent of my maximum power. So what do you think? Are you impressed?" 

War Greymon felt his adversary's power level and his eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe what he felt. It was out of this world and beyond his level or power. 

"Wow. He wasn't bluffing. This is Freddy Krueger shit." 

Burizalor stood still for a few moments as he quickly phased out within a split second. War Greymon didn't see it coming as he felt a powerful force ram into his stomach with malice. War Greymon gasped in pain as he fell backwards and held his chest in tremendous agony. War Greymon turned in all directions but he couldn't pick up Burizalor's energy through his sensors. 

Suddenly, Burizalor phased in front of War Greymon and decked him in the face with several elbow shots. War Greymon couldn't counter any of the attacks since Burizalor's speed has also increased. War Greymon was pretty much screwed as far as fighting back was concerned. 

Tai watched on and he couldn't believe his very own eyes. He had to witness Burizalor take apart War Greymon as if he were yesterday's garbage. Burizalor seems faster and stronger than before, and he was only at thirty three percent of his power before the power increase. 

Burizalor head butted War Greymon several times before he punched him in the gut. War Greymon held his chest in pain and tried to swipe at Burizalor with his claws but Burizalor ducked under and leg-sweeped War Greymon. War Greymon attempted to land on his feet but Burizalor wraps his tail around War Greymon's legs as if he were a pig as he got hog-tied. Burizalor picks him up and elbows War Greymon in the chest. War Greymon goes doubling in pain. Burizalor flips over and stands there as if nothing happened. 

"My back is turned. Have you decided to forfeit? What a disappointment." 

War Greymon got to his feet and went for a kick to Burizalor's head but Burizalor ducks under and jams his tail into the chest of War Greymon. War Greymon goes falling back from the impact of Burizalor's tail. Burizalor turns to face War Greymon. Burizalor jumps back and goes flying right at War Greymon. Burizalor executes a flying headbutt into the chest of War Greymon once again. 

Suddenly, Tai fell backwards and held his chest. It looks as though he was starting to feel the same sort of pain that War Greymon was feeling. The other Digi-Destined started to show worry for their leader and for his condition. 

War Greymon was slowly getting to his feet. Burizalor appears behind War Greymon and whips him across the back with his tail. War Greymon goes falling back and drops to the ground. Burizalor walks over to him and picks him up. War Greymon struggles but he turns to throw in a punch but Burizalor phased out. War Greymon turned to see Burizalor knee him in the face. War Greymon stumbles back and gets whipped across the back by Burizalor, after he phased out. Burizalor jumps up and phases out. War Greymon turns to see nothing but air. But when he turned around to the other side, Burizalor punched him right in the face. 

War Greymon holds his face but then something grabs him from behind. Burizalor wraps his tail around War Greymon's neck and picks him up. Burizalor proceeds to elbow him in the gut several times. War Greymon then gets tossed across the battlegrounds. War Greymon lands really hard on his neck and it causes him to flip over. War Greymon was really getting battered and bruised at the moment. Burizalor walks over to War Greymon and picks him up. 

"Do you feel any pain yet? No? Then let me make it up to you." 

Burizalor punches War Greymon right in the face, sending him flying back and crashing through a canyon wall. Burizalor flew down towards the fallen rubble. War Greymon was slowing getting to his feet. Burizalor walked over to him and picks him up. War Greymon was just about out as he was slowly losing consciousness. 

"What's the matter? Do you have a headache? Here I'll give you the aspirin that you need." 

Burizalor punches War Greymon right in the face and sends him flying back. Burizalor phases out and reappears behind War Greymon. Burizalor connects with a chop to the back of War Greymon's head. War Greymon goes falling back and falls to his knees. The impact felt like as if five sledgehammers combined had just hammered him in the back of the head. War Greymon was down on his knees and struggling to get to his feet. 

"War Greymon! No," Tai cried out, "You have to continue on fighting!" 

Suddenly, Tai fell to his knees and looked like he was in tremendous pain. He dropped his digivice and held his head and began screaming. 

Burizalor turned his attention towards Tai and a sick smile came across his face. Just as he turned away, War Greymon jumped up and went to punch Burizalor. But Burizalor ducked under and phased out. War Greymon turned and was punched right in the face yet again. Burizalor stood there without breaking a sweat. 

"You see. I told you that I was fast. So are you ready for your demise?" 

Sora could not believe it and she was clenching her fists. 

"Hang on! I'm sending Garudamon to help!" 

"No," Leomon growled, "Even if Garudamon goes in to help War Greymon, it won't do him any good. Burizalor will easily take Biyomon apart." 

"But, he needs help! War Greymon is going to die if this keeps up!" 

"I suggest you keep your digimon back unless you want her to get killed as well." 

"But I have to at least try," Biymon cried. 

"No. There isn't anything you can really do." 

Burizalor walks over to the fallen War Greymon and kicks him in the ribs. War Greymon goes flying back and through another canyon wall. Burizalor walks over to his adversary while buying his time. War Greymon could not get up as his whole body was in tremendous pain. Burizalor walks over to his fallen body. War Greymon could barely move a muscle. 

Tai was thriving in pain as well, since he and War Greymon are connected. He couldn't get up to his feet. 

War Greymon slowly rose to his feet and could hardly stand up. He could hardly focus on his opponent anymore. Burizalor pointed his finger at War Greymon and fired a blast. War Greymon goes stumbling back. Burizalor starts to walk up to him and fire finger blasts at him. War Greymon goes bouncing back from each of the blasts that he was taking. Burizalor continued his relentless assault on War Greymon. 

Tai was stumbling back just as War Greymon was. He felt the same kind of pain that War Greymon was going through. 

Sora couldn't bear to stand to watch Tai and War Greymon go through such punishment. She tried to hold herself back but her instincts were telling her to help her best friend. 

_"I got to help Tai! War Greymon is going to die if this keeps up! I don't care what Leomon said. I can't just let my friends suffer like that! I either do something or watch him die! I'm not about to hold back, not even against a murderous bastard like Burizalor!"_

Burizalor kicks several rocks over onto War Greymon's fallen body. War Greymon looked like he was out and couldn't get up. Burizalor places a foot over onto War Greymon and stomps him away. War Greymon screamed out in pain after getting stomped by Burizalor. Burizalor picks War Greymon up and tosses him up. Burizalor phases out and reappears above War Greymon. Burizalor thrusts an elbow into the back of War Greymon. The mighty mega goes falling to the ground and a huge crater is formed from the impact. 

Burizalor flies over it and looks over the fallen War Greymon. Burizalor powers up several ki-blasts. He fires them all over the ground. War Greymon was unable to withstand such a fury of attacks and he was blasted into the ground. 

"No. War Greymon, you got to hold on..." Tai said before he was losing consciousness. 

Burizalor looked over from the air and a smile came over his face. Just below the fallen debris was the fallen War Greymon. 

"Well at least he put up a good fight, but all in vain." 

The evil tyrant hovered down over to where War Greymon was laying. He was ready to finish off War Greymon. 

"War Greymon! No! Tai has got to get back in control of this thing," Kari cried. 

"I shouldn't worry about War Greymon anytime soon. That's because he's wearing his heavy armor. If he only removed it, then maybe he can fight twice as fast," Gatomon said. 

"I don't think so. Even if he takes off his weighted armor, Burizalor will still kick the crap out of him," Leomon replied. 

_"Burizalor has got to have a weakness! He isn't indestructible. Most of the villains we fought had weaknesses and we exploited them in order to defeat them,"_ Tai thought to himself, _"But this guy is different. He seems to hide most of his weaknesses. He's like a freaking brick wall. No, I shouldn't be saying that. We will find out his true weakness."_

Burizalor punches War Greymon away and sends him flying back through another cliff wall. Burizalor phases out and reappears right behind War Greymon. Burizalor fires several ki-blasts to stun War Greymon for the moment being. 

"Looks like we are done for," Kari said as she was about to breakdown. 

"I don't think so. Not just yet," TK spoke up, "War Greymon still hasn't done his mach speed times five yet. If he uses that, he's sure to whip Burizalor big time!" 

"Yeah! You're right! Burizalor is screwed!" 

"Knock it off!" Leomon growled, "You are all being foolish. That's not going to help any, because War Greymon has been using the mach speed times five. Burizalor is still taking him apart with tremendous ease. Looks like there is no hope." 

This brought fear amongst the Digi-Destined since War Greymon poses no threat to Burizalor as of now. Nobody amongst the digimon could defeat such a monster like Burizalor. Metal Garurumon tried, he failed. Angemon and Angewomon tried. They've failed. Leomon has tried, and he failed. Now War Greymon might fail. 

Sora looked down onto the battlefield as worry started to come over her face. Tai was down and out for the moment. He couldn't even move a muscle in order to reach out for his digi-vice. 

War Greymon stopped himself and turned to see Burizalor flying back. War Greymon flew right after him in order to catch him up to him. War Greymon powered up into his mach speed times five mode. He tried to catch up to Burizalor as fast as he could. Burizalor phased out quickly. War Greymon stopped and turned to see Burizalor kick him right in the face. Then Burizalor elbows War Greymon right in the face. 

Tai was twitching on the ground while enduring the same kind of pain that War Greymon was enduring. His digivice and crest was starting to fade out slowly. 

Sora couldn't take much more of this and tried to help him, but she was holding herself back since she might get herself killed. 

_"Hang on, Tai! I know you will pull through with this, but if you need me, I'll be over here and I'll lend you a hand as much as I can. Don't worry. Just hang in there,"_ Sora thought to herself. 

_"We got your back, big brother. He's not going to beat War Greymon. There's just no way,"_ Kari said to herself. 

Burizalor walked up to the fallen War Greymon. He looked like he was about to finish him off for good. 

Burizalor has powered up to fifty-percent of his power. According to the presence behind Kari, the tyrant is bent on conquering many dimensions across the digital universe. That also includes the real world. War Greymon must overcome the dark one's new speed. Can War Greymon overcome the evil Burizalor and claim victory? 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

Tai: War Greymon! We can't give up! Burizalor maybe our toughest opponent yet, but we will overcome this! 

War Greymon: I won't give up! 

Burizalor: You are fooling yourselves, friends. I'll be finished with this in a matter of moments. You don't ahve a prayer left. 

TK: Can War Greymon pull this off? My brother is dead! Please, you have to avenge his death, Tai! You and War Greymon must defeat Burizalor for the sake of the digital universe! 

X: Tai. You must think deep and reach down to find your courage. I know you can defeat this monster. 

Sora: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode fifty-one! 

**War Greymon's Embodiment of Fire: Mach Speed Times Ten!**

Tai: Don't miss it! 

************************************************************************************* 

Coral: I hope you enjoyed that action-packed episode. There's plenty of more to come on the next chapter. However, don't forget that our party officially starts next time. I hope you have you're invitations. By the way, the reveiwers that asked for the Teen Titans as guests. The author just informed that he hasn't seen enough to really know the characters. You might want to remind him, could ya do that for me? 

Max: Ugh, now we finally got that crap out of the way. 

Coral: Yeah, party preparations are a bitch. But it's going to pay off. Until then, peace out and party out for next time. 

************************************************************************************** 


	31. War Greymon's Embodiment of Fire: Mach S...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. Coral, Skull Satan, Marine Devilin, Metal Tyrannus and Burizalor are created characters of mine and I won't let anyone use them without my permission. 

[Random FLCL music plays in the background] 

Coral: Hola, guys! Our party has officially begun! 

Max: It came off better than expected. We've pretty much invited everyone from each of the anime universes. 

Coral: At least, we've gotten quite a crowd here. 

Tai: This is one hell of a party! Plenty of booze to go from! 

Takato: Wow, look at this. I've never been to a party like this! 

Takuya: Woo! Catch me out drink you all! 

Coral: Oh brother. Goggleheads will always be goggleheads. 

Goku: Hey, Chi-Chi, look! There's plenty of food to chow on. 

Chi-Chi: Goku. You just had a damn buffet before we got here. 

Gohan: Oh dad, you're so a glutton. I shouldn't complain since I also take it after you. 

Yusuke: No Koemna in sight. This is a free night for me! 

Kuwabara: I'm picking up a weird sensation, Urameshi. I don't like it. 

Yusuke: Just have fun. We have a day off from munchkin giving us orders again. 

Hiei: Why did I have to come here anyway? 

Vegeta: I could say the same thing. Kakarott had to bring me here. 

Kurama: That's not like you, Vegeta. How did he force to you come? 

Vegeta: I lost a bet. Damn you, Kakarott. 

Sailor Moon: I should have brought an umbrella. There's booze flying over the place. 

Sailor Venus: I hope there's a karaoke here! 

Sailor Moon: You have what it takes to be the next Anime Idol? 

Sailor Venus: You're on, sister! 

Coral: Whew and there's plenty of more party guests coming along the way. You guys enjoy the story. The battle continues between Burizalor and War Greymon. Enjoy. 

*********************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**War Greymon's Embodiment of Fire: Mach Speed Times Ten!**

Burizalor made his way over to the fallen War Greymon. War Greymon was struggling to get to his feet. He felt a tremendous amount of pain throughout his entire body. He couldn't believe that Burizalor has increased both his speed and power throughout a short period of time, through one simple power boost. 

"What's wrong?! You need a hand?" 

Burizalor extended out his hand and grabs War Greymon. Burizalor picks him up and hoists him over to a nearby canyon cliff where tons of rubble fell upon War Greymon. Burizalor walks over the fallen rubble and steps over them. 

Tai was struggling to get to his feet but to no avail. He felt too much pain flow through his entire body. He could barely lift up his arms. Since he and War Greymon are connected, he knows what kind of pain War Greymon is going through at the hands of Burizalor. 

_"War Greymon. You can't give up. You're stronger than he is. I just know you are. We can't let this creep invade our world. We must stop him and beat him at his very own game."_

War Greymon manages to punch right through the fallen rubble and pulls himself out. He shook the cobwebs out and looked up at who was smiling at him. It was Burizalor. Burizalor picks up War Greymon and punches him in the gut. War Greymon cough in tremendous pain from the force of the punch's impact. War Greymon couldn't move his arms since he was starting to weaken. Burizalor tosses War Greymon down onto the ground. Burizalor walks over to the fallen War Greymon with deadly intentions in mind. 

"We can't just stand around here," TK cried out, "He's going to die if he keeps this up!" 

"No wait!" Leomon said. 

"I'm sorry but we can't," cried out Kari as she clenched her fists. 

"War Greymon is not done just yet. Have more faith in the Digi-Destined of courage. Tai is the type to never give up. Just watch and see." 

Sora watched the battle ensue and a look of worry came over her face. Her best friend was still down and out. She couldn't do anything since she'll probably prove useless against a monster like Burizalor. Her crest started to glow but she held herself back. 

War Greymon could barely get to his feet. Burizalor slowly walked up to him and wisely stalled more. War Greymon managed to get to his feet and got ready to fight. Burizalor phases out and reappears below him and nails a chop to the neck of War Greymon. War Greymon gags and falls to his knees. Burizalor kicks him in the back of the head. 

Suddenly, Kari started to glow again and she emitted a bright light. She put her hands out and sent the energy straight to Tai's digivice and crest. The crest started to glow again and the crest of courage started to come to alive once again. The digi-vice emitted a bright light that surrounded Tai's fallen body. Tai opened his eyes and felt his energy being restored that would allow War Greymon to gain back his strength. 

Burizalor starts a fury of kicks and punches at War Greymon. His relentless assault was going out of control and he had to be stopped as soon as possible before War Greymon gets killed. 

Tai gets to his feet and his eyes become locked onto the battlefield. He holds onto his digivice and pulls out his crest. 

"Alright War Greymon! We're back in the game! Its time to end this fight! And we attend to do it by increasing mach speed to ten times the power! I hope you're up for it buddy!" 

War Greymon looked up to see Tai back to normal and out of consciousness. Suddenly, War Greymon felt his power increase suddenly and Burizalor took notice of this. 

"I see you managed to shake the cobwebs out of that head of yours. Maybe you're not so dumb as I thought." 

Burizalor felt a tremendous power increase and turned to see Tai holding onto both of crest and digivice. A look of disdain came across Burizalor. He was displeased with the result of the fight and turned his attention back to War Greymon. 

_"That boy is back to his feet. How did he recover so quickly? I got to find out the true power source that is giving these Digi-Destined the power to generate energy into their digimon. It just can't be only the crest and digivices themselves. There has to be another source of power that I am not aware of."_

War Greymon felt a sudden increase of power as he powered up. His body started to glow the same color that the crest of courage's light was emitting, a bright orange light. A wave of power blew across the landscape. Burizalor felt it and almost went flying back but he held himself from flying back from such a tremendous force. 

"What?! How is he doing this?! This is just not possible! I'm at fifty percent of my true power! There's no way that a digimon, even at the mega level, can emit such a power! I have to find out the true source of this power!" 

War Greymon screamed with fury during his power increase. Tai was screaming with rage. He held his crest up and a beam of light struck War Greymon. The mega absorbed the energy as much as he could and his power began to build up once again. 

"Alright, Burizalor. You want to increase your power to fifty times its maximum? Well I can increase mach speed up ten times! Now you're in for a big surprise!" 

"But how are you able to achieve this much power? It's just not possible! Not even from a mega leveled digimon such as yourself." 

"You know that's a very good question. Even I don't know the true source, but whatever it is, it is giving me the power to overthrow you once and for all! So get ready, Burizalor! You're going down!" 

[Metallica's **Master of Puppets** plays during battle sequence] 

War Greymon flew right at Burizalor and went for a right hand cross but Burizalor quickly phased out. Burizalor reappears behind War Greymon and goes for a kick but War Greymon ducks under and executes a swift uppercut at Burizalor. Burizalor goes flying up but he stops himself. He looks down and shoots down several ki-blasts at War Greymon. War Greymon started to manuever away as his speed has increased ten fold. Burizalor flew down and went to blast away at War greymon but he phased out. Burizalor tuend around and was met with a left hook jab into the face by War Greymon. 

"Mega Claw!" 

War Greymon spun himself into a tornado and drilled himself into Burizalor. The evil tyrant goes flying back from the tremendous force. Burizalor goes flying back and crashing through a large pile of fallen rubble of a former canyon ledge. War Greymon flies on over to the pile of rubble and waits for Burizalor to pop out. 

"That's the way, War Greymon! You kicked the living crap out of him, but look out, he might be hiding his power so that you don't trace him." 

"I'm on it and you're right. I can't feel his power level. I know that he's not dead. He's hiding." 

Suddenly, War Greymon turns around and Burizalor comes flying right at him. War Greymon maneuvers and fires a ki-blast right at Burizalor. Burizalor knocks the blast away and phases out. He reappears above War Greymon and fires down several ki-blasts. War Greymon phases away and reappears behind Burizalor. War Greymon decks Burizalor right in the face. Burizalor goes flying back and holds himself from flying back any further. 

[**Master of Puppets** ends] 

"Well it's good to know that you have gotten a little faster," Burizalor said as he commented War Greymon's new upgrade speed. 

"You still haven't seen anything yet." 

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" 

"Oh you'll see." 

_"What now? How can I help War Greymon increase his power? Burizalor will easily realize War Greymon's true power. How will I be able to do this?"_ Tai said to himself. 

Suddenly, Tai heard a boy's voice in his head. 

_"Tai. Is this how you are going to win this battle?"_

Tai's eyes widened and could recognize who it was. 

_"Matt?! Is that you? But you're…" _

"Dead? Ha! You don't know what dead really is, but that's not the important issue right now. Am I hearing you doubting yourself? Well that is unlike you." 

"This is a really bad time to diss me, man." 

"I'm here to tell you that you shouldn't give up. Burizalor must not be allowed to win. He will invade our world after he is through with this one. War Greymon is the only one who really stands a chance against Burizalor." 

"But how can I beat him?" 

"Well you're the leader and you always come up with the best decisions just for the team. You're the leader and nothing can take that away from you. I thank you for looking out for everybody else, including my little brother. TK would be very proud of you. So would your sister, Kari." 

"You're right. They've been safe and that's all that matters. It doesn't really matter if I live just as long as the others do. Burizalor can not be allowed to win." 

"Yeah, that's the spirit Tai! Now go out and be a leader again for all of us! You and War Greymon are our only hopes. Show that creep what the power of a true Digi-Destined is really like!" 

Tai turned his attention back to the battle. He held up his crest and it started to glow even more. The other Digi-Destined stood together as they put their faith all onto Tai. 

_"You can do it, Tai,"_Sora thought to herself. 

"Win this battle big brother. We're the Digi-Destined. We can't be beat,"Kari said to herself. 

War Greymon started to power up as he faced Burizalor with sheer determination. 

"The fate of the Digital World is on the line. The fate of Tai's world is on the line. It all depends on us! Burizalor, we won't let your evil ways corrupt anymore innocent lives ever again," War Greymon cried out. 

"Oh is that so? Well then. Are you going to try and stop me?" 

"You bet and you're going to realize the true power of courage! Under estimating the Digi-Destined's power will lead to your downfall!" 

"No! I don't think so! You're going to lose, dammit! I'm going to see to that!" 

[Random Dragonball Z **Fight** music plays during battle sequence] 

Burizalor goes flying right at War Greymon and decks him right in the face. Burizalor starts hammering away at War Greymon and sends him flying back. Burizalor phases behind War Greymon and knees him in the back. War Greymon goes flying back and goes to stop himself but Burizalor phases in front of him. The evil tyrant lashes out his tail and whips War Greymon away. 

Burizalor reappears behind War Greymon and whips him away with his tail once again. War Greymon stops himself and hovers over onto a top of a small cliff ledge. Burizalor looks up at his adversary and a smile comes across his face. War Greymon realizes that Burizalor has another trick up his sleeve and can easily sense his power level reading. 

Burizalor extends his left arm back and closes the fist. A purple aura of light emulated over his closed fist. War Greymon was ready for the next upcoming attack as he got into a blocking position. Burizalor waved his hand forward and sent the energy wave straight at War Greymon. Then there was a bright glow that flashed over the landscape. Everything goes all white for a moment. 

As the light cleared away, everybody uncovered their eyes to see what they couldn't believe what they saw. Burizalor was hovering with no scratch on his body, nor was War Greymon. But just past them, a huge crack line was formed over the canyon ledge. It started to split apart and the land was cut down by the blast. 

"Oh my god," Sora said, "What the hell happened?" 

"He. He sliced the world into two halves with that attack," Biyomon said, "But I just don't know how he did it." 

"Geez! This guy just doesn't know when to quit?" TK said, "He obviously wasn't holding back. That had to be one portion of his real power." 

"No. That was just the appetizer. You still haven't seen anything yet," replied Leomon. 

"He used that technique to cut the world into two halves like Biyomon said," Gatomon said, "How could he have more power than that." 

"Remember he can destroy dimensions as well. So War Greymon better realize that he's up against a full deck here." 

Burizalor hovered up and over to where War Greymon was standing. War Greymon looked across the landscape that was cut in half by Burizalor's surprise attack. 

"Whoa! How did you? You cut the land in half! That's just insane!" 

"I was just warming up. You see. I told you that I can destroy this pathetic world if I wanted to." 

"No! What if I can't beat this guy. He's too much." 

"No, War Greymon! You can't let him intimidate you! You're better than he is! You have to power up to ten times your digital modification power boost," Tai said, "Maybe it's possible we can take him down by using it!" 

"Alright, but I've never tried it. Gennai warned us that it could cause my own self-destruction if I were to increase my power up that high." 

"We'll never know if we don't try. We have to risk it or else Burizalor is going to destroy this world!" 

"Alright. I'll give it shot, even if it means my own destruction. It's no better than seeing you killing more innocent lives, demon!" 

"Ok that was a lot of big talk from a big tough digimon such as yourself. But answer this question for me. What makes you think that even ten times your current power is able to penetrate my shiny armor?" 

"You want to find out? Then be my guest. I want you to get me angry. That way, I have more motivation in killing you myself." 

"Very well. I'll bring the power right out of you then." 

Burizalor cracks his knuckles and turns to face his adversary. He phases out and appears in front of War Greymon. He goes and punches away at War Greymon. He phases out and appears below War Greymon. Burizalor executes an uppercut to him and sends him flying back with a swift kick to the side of War Greymon's head. War Greymon goes flying back and is unable to stop himself because Burizalor had phased above him and nailed a fist to his chest. War Greymon goes falling down into a massive lake. 

War Greymon was sinking down into the lake as he was trying to regain his breath back. He looked up and began swimming up back to surface. But just as he poked his head out, a huge ki-blast went flying right at him. War Greymon managed to duck under within the last second. He swam over and went to poke his head out again but another ki-blast was sent straight at him. Again, War Greymon barely ducks under. Burizalor fired those ki-blasts. He was just many yards away from the lake. He began shooting more ki-blasts in hopes of actually nailing War Greymon. 

War Greymon looks up and watches all of the ki-blasts passing around in many directions. He held his breath as long as he could before Burizalor gets tired of shooting more ki-blasts. Suddenly everything stopped and War Greymon felt Burizalor's power decrease. This allowed War Greymon to surface up from the lake but Burizalor was there to stop him by placing his foot on him. Burizalor used one foot to push War Greymon down into the water and not giving him the chance to regain any breath of air. 

"No! War Greymon! You got to push out!" Tai cried out, "C'mon buddy!" 

Burizalor pushed down even harder, making it literally impossible for War Greymon to surface up. Within seconds, War Greymon had stopped moving and was unable to breath any longer. His movements suddenly stopped. His vision goes blurry and everything faded to black. 

************************************************************************************* 

X watched the battle unfold while the deceased digimon warriors were training. Keke walks up towards the masked fighter. 

"X? What's wrong?" 

"Tai. He's losing his confidence. Burizalor is even greater than I previously thought. I think I better try to get through to Tai. He's just about losing it." 

"Help him." 

"I'll give it a try. I'll communicate with him through his mind. I just hope he'll be able to reply." 

************************************************************************************** 

_Scenes started to fade in from the black darkness. Everything was very quiet. There were no cries or blasts being fired. It was just all dead silent. The landscape seemed barren. There were no signs of life. However, there was a fallen body lying on the ground. The body belonged to Kari. She looked dead as her eyes were wide open. In fact, she was dead. _

Then next to her was the dead body of Sora. Then there was a view of every dead body of the Digi-Destined. Each of them had holes in their chests with blood trickling out of the wounds. 

Suddenly, there was a cold and evil laughter being heard. A dark shadow loomed over the landscape. He blended in well with the fog as his eyes were glowing a blood shot red. There was a sneer that came over his face while looking down at the fallen bodies of the Digi-Destined. 

"Tai! Where were you when we needed you," cried a voice. 

It belonged to Kari. 

"We lost. There was no way in hell that we could of beaten him," another voice cried out. 

This time it belonged to Sora. 

Tai found himself in dark, barren landscape and couldn't find a way out. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared in front of him and was being blasted toward him. But this blast didn't harm him, but it went inside of his body. He felt a sudden power surge throughout his whole body. He turned to see War Greymon fully energized. 

"Tai. You and War Greymon must work together on this. You can't win without your partner. As the Digi-Destined of courage, you are the keeper of the crest of courage. Together, you will stop the evil force that is Burizalor. So are you still in this?" 

"You bet I am, X. I'm not going to let him kill anymore people! We're finishing this!" 

************************************************************************************** 

Suddenly, the water below Burizalor was starting to boil up as if it were like a stew pot. Burizalor took notice of this and felt a sudden power increase. His eyes widened as he felt an enormous power pop right out of the water. The evil tyrant goes flying back but he managed to stop himself from flying back any further. He looked to see the smoke clear up and to his shock, War Greymon appeared in front of him. 

"But how?! How in the hell were you able to push yourself up?! I had you drowning at my feet!" 

The Digi-Destined cheered happily at the sight of War Greymon back to his feet once again. Kari and Sora were definitely happy to see him all recovered. They turned to see Tai. He held his crest while it was glowing a brighter orange color. 

"Alright buddy! This time its time to show this creep! Show him ten times your normal power! Let him have it!" 

"The future of both worlds. They depend on me," War Greymon cried out, "You maybe a million times stronger than me, Burizalor. But I won't let my friends down. So get ready, cause I'm going all out on you! Ten times my normal power!" 

Burizalor suddenly felt a rush of energy coming from War Greymon. The heroic digimon started to power up as a bright orange aura formed around him. Burizalor started to show a little anxiousness but he was ready for anything that War Greymon was going to throw at him. 

Suddenly War Greymon phases out quickly and decks Burizalor right in the face. War Greymon goes flying right at Burizalor and goes for another fist to the face. But Burizalor was able to fly up. War Greymon put his hands back and pushed them forward and shot out a powerful blast. 

"Terra Beam!" 

Burizalor watched as the beam was coming right at him. He couldn't phase out nor could he blast it away. He put his hands out and attempted to stop it and push it back. 

"Mach Speed! TIMES TEN!" 

War Greymon put more power into the beam and made it push right back at Burizalor. Then the beam hit Burizalor as a huge explosion took place. 

"Wow! That was phat! Now that's what I call firepower!" Tai cried out. 

A smile formed across his face at the sight of what had just occurred. 

" "That was kick ass," Sora commented, "I have get Biyomon to do that." 

"You think he's done for?" Kari asked. 

"I don't know. Knowing Burizalor, he might have been affected by that blast. No normal digimon would be able to survive that," TK replied. 

War Greymon breathed heavily as the smoke was starting to clear up. He waited for his adversary to pop out and attack, but nothing to that extent occurred. Instead, the smoke cleared away and Burizalor was hovering up with his hand extended out. He shook furiously as he noticed some cuts and scratches on his hand. He looked down at War Greymon and was growling with sheer anger. 

The Digi-Destined could hardly believe it! Burizalor managed to survive the increased ki-blast that was ten times the normal power. Tai couldn't believe it. Neither could War Greymon. 

"No! Still nothing?!" Tai exclaimed. 

Tai and War Greymon were the most surprised. That was ten times the normal attacks War Greymon would usually use those kind of attacks to put away even the strongest of all of the digimon. Even titan monsters such as Venom Myotismon and Metal Garurumon would have been begging for mercy, but it only left mere cuts and scratches on a creature like Burizalor. 

"Oh no! This isn't good!" TK cried out, "Burizalor is still there! Looks like he has several cuts but he sure isn't down and out." 

"That's for sure. I thought he would be done for," Kari said, "Not even ten times the normal power, was War Greymon able to put a major hurting on that monster!" 

"If War Greymon can't get the job done, then how are we supposed to win?" Sora asked, "Even if we help, we'll just get in the way." 

"No we must not think like that. We must have more faith in Tai. He is the leader of the Digi-Destined. He knows what he is doing. Just give him the chance. Its not over just yet," Leomon replied. 

Burizalor looked down at War Greymon and concern was overcoming him. 

_"Where did this one come from? I've never seen such a digimon such as him. He's somehow different from the rest. Strange. How could such a digimon generate this much strength. I must take this mutant out once and for all."_

Burizalor looked at his hand. It was covered from cuts and scratches after pushing back that tremendous ki-blast that War Greymon shot at him. He looked down at War Greymon and his expression showed a lot of rage and anger. 

"Prepare to die, War Greymon!" 

Burizalor flies down towards the battlegrounds and faces off against War Greymon. War Greymon got into a fighting stance despite losing a lot of energy since using the Courage Beam. 

"It is time to die, War Greymon. Where you're going is somewhere even worse than hell itself!" 

War Greymon started to power up and formed a ball of energy in his hands. Just as he was about to throw it at Burizalor, the evil tyrant phased out. War Greymon stopped and turned around. He saw Burizalor flying right at him. Burizalor executes a devastating head butt into the face of War Greymon. War Greymon goes flying back while Burizalor was flying up to catch up to him. Burizalor phases above him and nails him with an elbow to the gut. 

War Greymon goes falling to the ground. Burizalor flies right down and fires two ki-blasts at War Greymon. War Greymon pulls out his brave shield and pushes the energy blasts right back at his adversary. Burizalor phased out and appears right in front of War Greymon. He punches through the brave shield and nails War Greymon in the chest. The brave shield shatters into pieces from the force of Burizalor's punch. From there, Burizalor starts hammering away at War Greymon. 

"War Greymon! Stay tough! We can pull through this one!" 

War Greymon goes flying right at Burizalor and goes to swipe at him with his claws. But Burizalor was able to phase out and deck War Greymon right in the face. War Greymon goes stumbling back and trying to hold his balance. Burizalor phases behind War Greymon and held out both of his hands. He sends two ki-blasts at War Greymon, pushing him back. War Greymon managed to fly up and dodge more of Burizalor's ki-blast attacks. War Greymon held both of his hands up and shoots out several beams at Burizalor. The evil tyrant was able to deflect them. 

"So is that the best you got? Where is your great power? I thought you had ten times more than your normal power." 

"It really doesn't matter now, your fate is about to come." 

Burizalor was rather pissed at what War greymon just said. He quickly phased out and started hammering away at War Greymon. But War Greymon started to block away with his claws. He swiped at Burizalor with his claws but to no avail. Burizalor was much to fast to catch up to. War Greymon attempts to execute a kick to the gut but Burizalor lashes out his tail and whips down War Greymon's leg. War Greymon goes falling but he stops himself in time to land on his feet. 

Burizalor phases above War Greymon and fires down several blasts that knock War Greymon off his feet and shatter the ground that surrounds him. Burizalor lifts his hand up and the ground started to shatter. War Greymon flies up to avoid getting blasted into the ground. But as soon as he flies up, he turns to see a ki-blasts being fired right at him. War Greymon goes flying back and his chest started to emit smoke from that impact. 

"He's taking him apart," Sora cried out. 

"We have to at least do something," Biymon said, "I don't think War Greymon can take that much more damage." 

"Like I said before, Tai can handle this. War Greymon isn't just going to give up just yet. I have a feeling that War Greymon is going to use something that even Burizalor doesn't know about." 

War Greymon was down, but he was slowly getting to his feet. He looked up to see Burizalor walking slowly up to him. War Greymon got into a fighting position and goes for a spin kick but Burizalor holds out an arm to block it. War Greymon goes to spin kick him on the other side but Burizalor blocks it out yet again. War Greymon goes to punch Burizalor right in the face. However, Burizalor was able to catch his hand and thrust his fist into War Greymon's chest. War Greymon cried out in tremendous pain and fell to his knees. 

"What's wrong? You got a cramp? Here let me fix it up." 

Burizalor thrusted his fists forward and began punching War Greymon's chest like there was no tomorrow. War Greymon fell to his knees as Burizalor goes for another punch, but War Greymon phased out. War Greymon reappears behind Burizalor with everything going in slow motion. Burizalor slowly turned around to be met with a kick to the face. Burizalor goes flying back and War Greymon phases behind Burizalor. He grabs Burizalor by the tail and tosses him over to where a large cliff ledge was standing. 

Both super powers looked toward each other in a dramatic standoff. War Greymon was catching his breath and attempting to regain more of his power. 

The other Digi-Destined watched on in awe at what they just saw. 

"This is just incredible. War Greymon was able to catch up to some of Burizalor's movements. Maybe he does stand a little bit of a chance," Izzy said. 

"He should. Burizalor has been taking everybody apart with ease yet War Greymon was able to put up the best fight out of all of us," Tentomon said. 

"But does he still have a chance?" asked Mimi. 

"We don't know for sure but he might have a slight chance this time," Palmon explained. 

"Its only a matter of time Burizalor get's a taste of his own medicine. Nobody wrecks our world and gets away with. Of course except me of course with my charming humor." 

"This isn't the good time to be joking around," Joe said, "Tai. I hope you got something up your sleeve, cause we are in serious trouble." 

Burizalor and War Greymon continued to stare down each other. A smile came across Burizalor's face. He started to chuckle under his breath and crossed his arms. 

"I managed to take a power reading from your and you seem to be getting stronger slowly. Which is why I decided to unleash something else that I have been holding back. Yes. You have no idea what it is?" 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I'm talking about, another transformation?" 

"What?!" 

"Yes. You see, this is not my true final form. I decided to collect as much energy as I can over time and I will have the first chance to unleash it." 

"No you have to be bluffing! That's just not possible!" 

"You think I'm kidding around? How naive you have become, War Greymon. You should feel honored. You will be the first to witness this ultimate transformation and you will be the last to witness it. Because you will be dead after I'm through with you!" 

Burizalor held his arms out and let his body glow a red color. He lets out a blood-curling scream as his body started to bulk up. His legs, arms and upper body started to enlarge and the muscles started to bulge out. His head pushed back as three pointed curves came out into spikes. His face started to harden along with it. 

The other digimon felt a tremendous power increase and were scared to their wits. 

"What is it, Gatomon?" Kari asked, "What is Burizalor doing?" 

"Its worse than I thought." 

"Well what happened?" 

"Patamon?" 

"TK! Burizalor was hiding the fact that he has a true final form and he is unleashing it now!" 

"What? That just can't be! I thought that would be his final form." 

"Yes right, TK," Leomon said, "How could I have been so foolish! I should have known that Burizalor would be capable of this! I don't think even War Greymon has any idea of what he's up against!" 

Tai's eyes were widened and he was literally shaking. He couldn't believe his very own eyes. 

"He's even stronger than before!" War Greymon said, "This is just totally insane! There's no way in hell that I can beat him now!" 

A face shield covered him. He looked similar to the Super Shedder, but much larger. His eyes glowed crimson red. He turned to face War Greymon. 

"So are you impressed?" 

"This doesn't look good." 

"Now prepare to die!" 

Burizalor's voice had transformed as well. It was much deeper and satanic. It sent chills down the spines of the other Digi-Destined. 

Burizalor goes flying at War Greymon and goes for a punch but War Greymon maneuvered out of the way. It seemed as though, Burizalor also transformed into a super sized monster on steroids. War Greymon flies up and looked around his surroundings. There was no sign of Burizalor anywhere. He looked down. To his surprise, Burizalor was gone. As he turned around, he saw Burizalor flying right at him and decking him right in the face with an elbow shot. War Greymon goes flying back from the force of the impact. 

War Greymon stops himself and turns around to see Burizalor hovering. Burizalor chuckles while crossing his arms. War Greymon couldn't believe how fast Burizalor has gotten. 

"You understand now? You never really had a chance to beating me this whole time. All I needed was the time and the right moment to transform into this final form." 

"But how are you able to increase your power along with your speed?" 

"Quite simple really. I can control my own ki as long as I'm in battle. You should try it more often. Then again, no digimon has the ability to do so. You're basically screwed." 

_"Crap! This guy somehow transformed himself into some kind of super freak! He's stronger and faster than his previous form. I have to do something to help War Greymon avoid his onslaught. This is going to be tougher than I thought,"_ Tai thought to himself. 

Burizalor flies right at War Greymon and goes to knock him down with a thunderous right cross but War Greymon goes to maneuver away. However, just at the last second, Burizalor was able to phase out. War Greymon stood in shock and felt a dark energy reappear behind him. He turned to see Burizalor chuckling. The gigantic monster nails War Greymon in the face with a thunderous fist to the face. War Greymon goes flying back and crashing through the ground. Burizalor hovers over and blasts several beams over the fallen body of War Greymon. 

Kari and Sora couldn't hold themselves back and were so anxious to have their digimon help out War Greymon in possible opportunity. But Leomon held them back. He would not allow the other Digi-Destined to interfere in Tai's battle just to get themselves killed. One Digi-Destined killed was enough, but seeing more dying is even worse and could spell the demise of the Digital World. 

TK felt a sudden rage erupt in his body and his crest started to react to his emotions. Kari took notice of this and was starting to worry. 

"TK. No. You can't do anything to help," Kari said, "You'll just end up getting killed." 

"Patamon. We have to at least try and help War Greymon. I hate sitting around. That heartless monster killed my brother. Now we're going to kill him." 

"TK control yourself. Please." 

"I'm sorry. Kari, I can't." 

TK was shaking with anger as he grasped his digivice and looked as if he was about to crush it. Kari ran up to him and held him tightly. TK started to calm down a bit as Kari began to soothe him just as a mother would do to calm her child down. TK was shaking while being held by Kari. 

_"Don't worry, TK. My brother will avenge us all,"_ Kari said to herself. 

Burizalor walks over to the fallen War Greymon and looked as if he were ready to attack again. War Greymon was slowly getting to his feet. Burizalor pointed his finger at War Greymon and fired a blast. War Greymon goes staggering back. Burizalor shots another one, this time in the leg. War Greymon jumped backwards while clutching his wounded leg. Then, he shot another one at War Greymon's left shoulder. War Greymon grasped his wounded shoulder. Burizalor shoots another one, this time at War Greymon's right arm. War Greymon cried in pain as he was literally on his knees. 

Tai felt the same amount of pain that War Greymon was enduring. He screamed in pain while holding his arm, shoulder and leg. He kept stumbling back just as War Greymon was after being shot by a beam. 

Kari gasped in horror while she watched her brother enduring the torture. Suddenly, she started to snap and anger was beginning to build up just as TK was just a while ago. 

_"No! I can't let that monster kill War Greymon and my brother! TK had to endure the loss of Matt! I won't let that happen to my flesh and blood!"_

Burizalor went beam crazy as he shot more beams at War Greymon. His face became that of a madman's, as if he had just lost complete control of his sanity. War Greymon fell to the ground as several blood wounds were trickling out. 

Tai fell to the ground as well and placed his hand over his arm. Suddenly, he felt something moist and looked to see what it was. To his own shock, it was a red crimson all over his hand. His own blood! He was losing as much blood as War Greymon was. Burizalor was literally trying to kill him through War Greymon. That was a part of his plan all along. 

"He knows that we are connected. He found our strong point. Now, he's going to take advantage. I'm sorry, guys. I tried my best...." 

Kari watched her brother losing blood and anger erupted. Her crest started to shine. She let out a scream and her body started to glow again. 

"Kari? What do you think you're doing? No! Don't even think about it!" Sora cried out, "You're going to get killed if you let Gatomon fight now." 

"It's no better than seeing my own brother getting pummeled into oblivion!" 

"I'm with you!" TK said, "My brother ended up getting killed and I won't stand to see your brother die either." 

"Thanks, TK." 

"TK! Don't," Sora said, "I can't afford to lose both of you! Your just kids!" 

"We're not just kids anymore," Kari said, "We're Digi-Destined and it's time we take responsibility in doing our part." 

"So please try to understand and let us send our digimon into battle." 

Sora stood there as she was thinking. They are much more mature since their arrival in the Digital World. They are the keepers of hope and light. 

War Greymon was barely moving as he began to exhale and inhale quickly. It looked as though he was dying. Burizalor walked over to his fallen body and picks him up. 

"You weakling." 

Burizalor kicks War Greymon up and watched his adversary go flying up into the air. Burizalor flies up quickly and catches up to War Greymon. He drives an elbow into the gut of War Greymon. Burizalor puts two hands out and fires several ki-blasts at War Greymon. Burizalor phases out behind War Greymon and clubs him with his fists. War Greymon goes flying down and crashing through a cliff ledge. War Greymon goes plowing through the ground and into a lake. Burizalor hovers down to where his adversary was laying. Burizalor picks him up and smiles at his weakened adversary. After that, he greets War Greymon with a fust to the gut. 

Kari and TK have seen enough as their crests started to glow. 

"Gatomon!" 

"Patamon!" 

"Time to digivolve! We're taking this creep down now!" 

Burizalor stopped and looked up to see the two children's glowing crests. Patamon and Gatomon flew up as they were prepared to digivolve. 

[Digimon Adventure "Brave Heart" plays in sequence] 

"Patamon shinka! Angemon!" 

"Gatomon chou shinka! Angewomon!" 

Burizalor flew up to meet the two digivolved warriors. A smile came across his face. 

"I hate to interrupt your digivolving procedure but you seem to be interfering with my little playtime hour with War Greymon." 

"Playtime is over, demon," Angemon said. 

"We won't allow you to kill anymore innocent lives," replied Angewomon. 

"Blah. Blah. You two morons never shut the hell up., but if you two want a shot at me, then be my guest." 

"I'll show you! Hand of Fate!" 

"Celestial Arrow!" 

The two powerful attacks came straight for Burizalor but he quickly stopped both attacks with his hands. They stood frozen for a moment as Burizalor snapped his fingers. The attacks exploded just like that. The two angels couldn't believe what Burizalor had done to their attacks. 

"Is that the best you got?" Burizalor asked, "So what now? I'm getting really bored here." 

"What do we do now, Angemon?" 

"This is going to be more difficult than we first thought." 

_"No wait! Angemon! Angewomon!"_

"Huh? Who is that?" "You heard that too, Angemon?" 

The angels had heard a voice inside their heads. It was a telepathic message from War Greymon. 

_"You two will by me some time by attacking Burizalor. By doing so, it will allow me to gather energy for me to use the Life Bomb. X taught me this technique, remember? I have the ability to make it bigger and more effective than the last Life Bomb I created to put down Metal Garurumon. Please, do your best and fend off Burizalor while I do so."_

"As you wish War Greymon. Ok, Burizalor. Ready for round two," Angemon cried out. 

"Round two? Don't make me have to hurt you again. If you insist, then I'll be more than happy to kick your asses." 

Angemon and Burizalor phased away. The two warriors collided with one another and started to hammer away at each other. But Burizalor seems to be getting the upper hand by maneuvering away from Angemon's fist attacks and takes advantage by punching Angemon right in the face. Angemon goes flying back and holds out his staff. He flies at his adversary and goes to nail him with his staff, but Burizalor maneuvers away and clubs him in the back really hard. Angemon goes flying back and goes for the attack once again but as he turns around, he finds nothing but air. Burizalor phases above Angemon and drills him in the face with an elbow shot. 

Kari turned to see TK falling to his knees and screaming out in pain. She knew what she had to do. 

"Angewomon! You got to help Angemon! TK isn't fairing too well at the moment!" 

Angewomon came up from behind and shot out her Celestial Arrows at Burizalor. The evil tyrant extended his hand out and blocked out the arrows. Burizalor crushed them with his hands and turned them into digi dust. 

"Is that the best you got, with those pitiful toys of yours? So would you like to do something else now that my back isn't turned?" 

Burizalor phases in front of her and rams his fist into her gut. Angewomon doubles over and falls to the ground. Burizalor turns his attention back to Angemon and blasts him away. 

TK and Kari both doubled over in pain as they felt the same kind of torture that their digimon was feeling. 

Tai quickly opened his eyes and laid his hand onto his digivice. He slowly got to his feet despite the amount of pain that was surging through his entire body. He was dying of blood loss but that wouldn't even stop him. 

"War Greymon. It's time to use the Life Bomb. We're going to need a lot of power if we plan to make it effective enough." 

"Yes. I will gather as much energy as I can. I will gather it from our surroundings. I'll gather the energy from the remaining life force that remains here..." 

"Good. Now we can't waste any time. Angemon and Angewomon aren't fairing too well at the moment. We better make this hasty." 

"Don't worry. I got this in the bag..." 

Tai made it on his two feet and held his arms out. 

"What is he doing?" asked Sora. 

"If I know any better, it looks like War Greymon is about to gather energy for a big energy blast that will do Burizalor in," replied Leomon. 

"I sure hope they know what they're doing because Angemon and Angewomon aren't doing so well at the moment." 

Just as Tai was holding out his arms, War Greymon was doing the same and held out his arms. It looked as though he was chanting something under his breath but no one could make out to what he was saying. It could be a chant for his next attack. 

"So anybody else want a crack shot at me?" Burizalor asked, "How about you Sora? Is your digimon ready to fight me?" 

"Sort of. Let me show him what I'm made of!" 

"No. You'll get killed. You stay here until War Greymon makes his next move." 

"But, it looks as though he's gathering energy for a big blast. I'm going to have to get involved momentarily." 

"But..." 

Sora looks out at the battlefield and sees War Greymon holding his arms up. Then she turned to see Tai doing the same thing. 

"This looks familiar. Is Tai going for what I think it is?" 

Burizalor flies to the ground and starts walking over towards the fallen Angemon and Angewomon. A look of pain and disdain came over their faces as the evil warlord started to make his move towards them. 

"Now would you two like to say anything before I finish you off? No? Well then, say goodbye!" 

Burizalor pulled his fist back and it began to glow a red color. He was about to finish off the two angels with a deadly blast that would wipe them out from existence. 

"Oh no! Angemon!" TK cried out, "You have to get away from there!" 

"Angewomon! No! Leave them alone, creep!" 

Just as Burizalor was about to power up a big blast that would annihilate the two angels, he felt a tremendous power level rising. He turned around and looked to see War Greymon holding his arms out. 

_"What in hell is he doing?"_

The ground around War Greymon started to crumble as a large crack was forming. Burizalor took notice of this and a look of worry formed across his face. He was concerned at what kind of energy War Greymon was gathering. 

"Just what do you think you are doing, War Greymon? I can feel a very strong energy from you. Tell me. Is this another one of your little games, War Greymon? Am I supposed to be petrified in fear? Am I supposed to be prepared for this attack that you're about to use against me? Well guess what? You're not fooling anybody, including myself. You should realize that with every attempt in defeating is rather pointless and repetitive. I have no equal, not even from the likes of you." 

War Greymon did not hear a word that Burizalor was telling him. He knew that Burizalor was attempting to distract him to lose his concentration on gathering enough energy to forming this new Terra Force technique. He felt tremendous energy entering his body and continued to gain as much energy as he can. 

Tai was holding his arms out and felt tremendous energy entering his body as well. Whatever energy was surging through War Greymon now, Tai was feeling the same exact thing. 

_"Don't let him distract you, War Greymon. You're better than he is. I don't care how much stronger he has gotten. We have this one in the bag. All we need is more time to gathering as much energy from the Digital World as we can to form this new Terra Force attack that X was telling us about. All right this is the first step. We better hurry, cause the others aren't faring too well at the moment."_

_"Yes, Tai. I'm gathering as much energy as I can. This creep won't know what hit him. He's going to least expect this."_

"Ok I don't know what you are doing, but you aren't going to stand around there like some sort of statue. You are going to fight me, because that's what I'm looking and that's what I will get. Do you hear me?!" 

"Loud and clear. But you will actually put enough damage onto me to stop my momentum?!" 

"Oh will I? That's what I will do if you don't make your move! I'll come right for you and force the fight out of you! Now, I'm not here to waste any time with you. I got other digimon to exterminate by the end of the day. I'm on a bit of a tight schedule." 

"Well sorry to disappoint you. But you're going to have to wait, big guy. This is going to take a long while." 

"I don't think so! Fight me!" 

Burizalor shoots out a beam and sends it straight at War Greymon. He goes staggering back. A smile forms across the face of Burizalor. Suddenly, War Greymon started to snicker and then laughing. He looked up to face Burizalor and laughed at him. 

Tai was doing the exact same thing. He was laughing just as War Greymon was. 

An angry look came over the face of Burizalor as he fired another beam at War Greymon. War Greymon goes staggering back some more. And again, War Greymon was laughing despite the enormous amount of pain being inflicted upon him. 

This infuriated Burizalor even more as he fired another beam, this time in the chest of War Greymon's armor. War Greymon goes stumbling back further and fell to his knees. But even that wasn't able to stop the heroic digimon. War Greymon slowly got to his feet. He began laughing once again. Burizalor was really starting to steam up as his adversary was just merely laughing at him. Nobody has ever laughed at the evil warlord while getting attacked by one of his deadly beams. 

Sora took notice of this. She was getting concerned at War Greymon's actions. 

"I know what he's doing," Sora said. 

"What? What is he doing? He just seems to be standing there the whole time," Leomon said with a tone of confusion in his voice. 

"He's gathering energy for Life Bomb. X taught them this technique. However, he's creating a much larger version of the last one. With that amount of energy that War Greymon is gathering, this is going to be one big blast." 

"I see. That's why he is gathering the energy from his surroundings, more specifically life sources to help build up his Life Bomb. I can feel it too. Its one hell of a whopper!" 

"Yeah and Burizalor won't know what hit him," Biyomon cheered. 

"Lets just hope so," Sora said. 

"What's going on, Izzy?" asked Tentomon. 

"It looks as though War Greymon is about to unleash a huge Life Bomb." 

"You're telling me! I can feel the energy! It's a whopper!" 

"Lets hope this will actually be affective," Mimi said. 

"You said it! This is our last resort," said Palmon. 

**************************************************************************************** 

"Way to go, guys! That's the way to pull it together!" X replied. "Now gather that energy! That's the way I taught ya! Burizalor won't know what hit him when he gets a look at the Life Bomb. He's screwed." 

Keke sat up with a smile on her face. She was relieved to know that Tai was helping War Greymon to gather energy for the Life Bomb. She made a prayer and hoped for the plan to be executed with perfection. 

**************************************************************************************** 

War Greymon stood there as he continued to gather more energy and turned to face Tai. Tai nodded as a way to encourage him on. 

War Greymon has now decided to use a trump card of large portions. He will use the Life Bomb technique, which was mastered by the warrior named X. He must gather as much energy as he needs if he plans to put away his evil nemesis. Will it be enough to put away the vicious tyrant? 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

Tai: It's Tai here! You really thought we would go down without a fight? You don't know us any better. War Greymon is going for all the stops with the Life Bomb! 

TK: Wow! Look at the size of that ball! 

Kari: This is it! Everyone transfer some of your own energy! 

Burizalor: What is that thing? Ha, no matter! I will reduce this world into nothing but dust! 

Children: Launch it! 

War Greymon: This is the end of you, Burizalor! 

Sora: Hang in there, Tai! 

Mimi: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode fifty-two! 

**"Gather Enough Energy War Greymon!" Unleash the Power of the Spirit! War Greymon's Secret Attack!**

Izzy: You don't want to miss this! 

************************************************************************************* 

Coral: I hope you've enjoyed that fic. Now we're getting down to the near climax of the season. 

Max: Go, dad! You completely own everyone in soccer! Now give them a beating in ice hockey! 

Tai: Ice hockey? I suck at ice hockey! 

Sora: Not unless I'm at you're corner. 

Takuya: Bring it, gogglehead! 

Tai: Gogglehead? You're a gogglehead too, Taky! 

Kenshin: Well, Ms. Kaoru, this should be interesting. Which one are you going for? 

Kaoru: The one with the goggles on his head. 

Kenshin: They both have goggles. 

Kaoru: I'm going with Taky. He's an underdog. 

Kenshin: I bet on Tai, then. 

Booker T: What's up, suckas?! 

Kazu: Sweet, it's Booker T! 

Gardromon: I can dig that too, sucka. 

Booker T: Let's pump some music up in this joint! 

[Booker T's entrance theme plays] 

Tai: Let's get this over with, Taky! 

Takuya: You're on! You're on! 

Takato: I'll take the winner. 

Rika: Make sure you whip him good, gogglehead. 

Vash: I could go for some booze. 

Inuyasha: Damn! This place is crowded! You didn't tell me there would be this many people, Kagome. 

Kagome: Don't look at me! I didn't know. Hey, Tai and Takuya are playing ice hockey. 

Mimi: Whoa! Look at these two go! 

Yugi Muto: I'll duel anyone. 

Sakura: I'll take ya, Yugi. 

Yugi: Deal. 

Matt: I place my bets on Tai. He owes me a game. 

Tenchi: Who are you going for Ryoko? 

Ryoko: Not too sure. I guess I'll go for Takuya. Damn, we're running out of booze. 

Ayeka: All you ever do is drink booze, woman! 

Ryoko: I say we take this outside, sister! 

Ayeka: You're on! 

Davis: Catfight! 

Max: I better check this out! 

Coral: It's all degenerated into party fights! Woo and this is just the first portion of the damn party! Be sure to continue reading the story and having a blast at our party! Until then, peace out! 

Max: Crap, I heard Ryo is coming. 

Coral: Then we ought to greet him with a big welcome. 

[Everyone cracks they're knuckles in preparations for the ego maniac.] 

Max: I smell a dead man walking. 

************************************************************************************** 


	32. Gather Enough Energy War Greymon! Unleas...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. Coral, Skull Satan, Marine Devilin, Metal Tyrannus and Burizalor are created characters of mine and I won't let anyone use them without my permission. 

Coral: Hi, guys! We're so glad you were able to join us! The party has just gotten underway from the last chapter. 

Max: Look at this damn crowd! I can barely hear myself talk, or even think. 

Coral: Just about everyone from every anime multiverse arrived at this event. I never thought we would draw a large crowd. 

Spike Spiegel: Nice joint you guys have. Don't mind if I smoke, do ya? 

Max: Do what you want, dude. 

Gene Starwind: Now this is what I call a party! I'll be drinking 'til I get a major hangover. 

Ash: Hey, Misty? You sure this is the place? 

Misty: Of course! When am I ever wrong? 

Ash: Almost every time. 

Misty: Take that back! 

Lupin: Hey, I see tons of chicks here! Now this is what I'm talking about! 

Roshi: The ladies are mine! 

Kiyone: Any of you guys decide to put your hands on me will royally be neutered. 

Mihoshi: Wow. I love this party. Kiyone, what me to get us some drinks? Kiyone? 

[Roshi is found lying on the ground with a lump over his head. Kiyone stands over him with a balled up fist.] 

Kiyone: Dirty old man. 

Tai: You think you can take me, Takuya? I'll show you who the king of ice hockey is! 

Takuya: What? You're only good at soccer. You've had luck to carry yourself through this game. 

Tai: Luck my ass. 

Sora: C'mon Tai! 

Zoe: Beat his ass, Takuya! 

Tenchi: It's getting close! Man, I never knew ice hockey would be this exciting. 

Sasami: Well, if you pit two goggleheads against one another, it's bound to get ugly. 

[Just then, an individual comes by and abruptly stops the game as it came close to a finish. Everyone in the crowd booed insanely. Ryo was the culprit.] 

Coral: Hey! What the hell was that for?! 

Max: You ass! I as about to see an awesome match between my dad and Takuya! You had to go and ruin it! 

Booker T: Looks like some punk ass is about to get his ass kicked. 

The Hurricane: We were getting to the best part! Wassup with dat?! 

Ryo: I have a damn good reason for interrupting this game. Why the hell wasn't I invited? 

Metabee: Cause you were an ass towards Rika. We don't like that. 

Coral: Anyone an ass towards Rika is a jerk in my view. 

Ryo: She's the bitch towards me. 

Max: It's for a good reason. Just for ruining a good game, I'm going to take my frustrations out on you. 

Ryo: Bring it! Biomerge activate! 

[Ryo merges with Cyberdramon and becomes Justimon. Max jumps down and powers up to a full ascendant.] 

Max: Let's get this over with, Ryo. I've been inching to kick you're ass! 

Crowd: Fight! Fight! 

Coral: Damn, we've got a ballroom brawl up in this joint! 

Booker T: Let's get on with the fic! You're about to see another brawl involving War Greymon and that sucka, Burizalor. 

Coral: Let's just see if that Life Bomb will do Burizalor in. Check it out! 

*********************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**"Gather Enough Energy War Greymon!" Unleash the Power of the Spirit! War Greymon's Secret Attack!**

War Greymon continued to gather as much energy needed for his ultimate attack, the Life Bomb. This one seemed to have more energy behind it. 

Burizalor had taken notice of this large energy and tried his best to stop War Greymon with one of his destructive beam attacks. But every time he shoots one at his adversary, he would just simply laugh. This ticked off Burizalor really bad and it only made him want to further kill War Greymon even more. 

Tai was doing almost all of the work along with War Greymon. The energy they were seeking was the surrounding energy from within the Digital World. 

_"From every living creature in the Digital World and the environment. We summon your energy for us to use to make our Life Bomb stronger than it ever was."_

War Greymon was chanting the same words but he also faced Burizalor while doing so. 

"This has gone far enough, War Greymon! Just what are you trying to prove? You certainly aren't proving me anything by just standing there. My patientance is wearing thin." 

"Getting impatient are we? Well you got to wait just a little longer. Sorry to burst your bubble there." 

Burizalor couldn't stand such arrogance from an inferior digimon in his view. Even War Greymon was laughing after getting shot several times by Burizalor's deadly beams. 

"Burizalor sure doesn't look like a happy camper right now," said Sora. 

"That's for sure and he's going to attempt to destroy War Greymon right here and right now. We should at least distract him momentarily to allow War Greymon to gather as much energy as possible if we plan on winning this war." 

"But that's not going to be a walk in the park! It's going to take all of us to stop that maniac," Biyomon shrieked. 

"She's right. Even with our combined strength, we can't even touch Burizalor let alone, penetrate through his shiny armor." 

"I never said it was going to be easy. Then again, a battle against Burizalor is never easy," Leomon said. 

"Alright. That's it. I want action right now," Gomamon whined, "I'm going to show that creep who's boss!" 

"Yeah right. You get close to him and you'll be fried seafood platter for him," Joe said as he held Gomamon back. 

"We're going to have to at least try to stop him momentarily," Mimi said, "Or else War Greymon is going to give out." 

"Well Izzy? What should we do?" Tentomon curiously asked. 

Izzy thought for a moment and said, "Its the best solution. Plus it will allow War Greymon enough time to gather as much energy as he can in order to create this Life Bomb that could do Burizalor in for good." 

War Greymon stood there with his arms raised up while gathering more energy from his surroundings. He looked towards Tai and watched as his human partner was doing the exact same chant. 

_"Good. It's really good to know that you're with me on this one. I promise we will claim victory and beat this monster once and for all!"_

Burizalor charged in at War Greymon and started to hammer away at him. Without in way to block himself, this left Burizalor the chance to punch War Greymon from all over his weak spots. War Greymon took each hit and ignored the pain that was rushing through his entire body. 

Burizalor starts shooting away several beams that sent War Greymon flying back. Burizalor looked to see his adversary down on the ground. A smile came over his face. Suddenly, War Greymon rose to his feet slowly and began to laugh once again. Burizalor growled with anger and fired more beams straight at War Greymon. 

Tai stumbled to the ground and held his chest in pain. He shook off the pain and started to laugh just as War Greymon was a little while ago. 

"Tai! We got to help him now," Sora cried out, "I'm not going to sit around here any longer! You can try to stop me but it won't be any use! I won't listen!" 

"Sora! Wait!" Leomon yelled out as he tried to grab her but she ducked under and slid down the cliff with Biyomon at her side. 

Burizalor continued firing several more blasts at War Greymon as if her were a form of target practice. Things were taking a turn for the worse in War Greymon's case. 

"Biyomon! Time to digivolve! Are you up for it?" Sora asked. 

"Ready whenever you are!" 

[Digimon Adventure "Evolution" plays in sequence] 

Sora's digivice and crest activated as Biyomon got ready to digivolve. 

"Biyomon shinka! Birdramon!" 

Biyomon had now transformed into a large firebird and then she felt more energy enter her body as she got set to digivolve to her ultimate level form. 

"Birdramon chou shinka! Garudamon!" 

In place of the firebird, there was a tall, bird-like monster in her place. It was Garudamon and she was ready to fight. She turned to face Burizalor. 

"Tai! I'm coming in to help! Hang on," Sora cried out, "Get him, Garudamon! We need to help War Greymon gather energy for his Life Bomb!" 

"I'm on it!" 

Garudamon flew up and towards the battlefield. She looked down to see Burizalor firing away at War Greymon. 

Burizalor looked up to see Garudamon and a smile came over his face. He pointed up and started firing beams at her. Garudamon was able to maneuver away from the beams that were coming right at her. She looked down and found that Burizalor wasn't there. She turned around and saw Burizalor flying right at her. He knees her in the face and clubs her on the back of her head. Garudamon goes flying down but she stops herself in time. 

Garudamon turns to see Burizalor punch her right in the face. Garudamon goes flying back which allowed Burizalor to fly right after her and headbutt her in the gut. Garudamon goes flying back and crashing through a nearby cliff ledge. A large explosion occurs as the cliff ledge crumbled. Burizalor flew over and looked down at the fallen Garudamon. His eyes started to glow crimson red under his face shield mask. He held out his hand and shot down several deadly beams at his fallen adversary. 

Garudamon managed to roll out of the way and she appears right behind Burizalor. Burizalor sensed her coming and phases under her. Burizalor delivers a devastating uppercut into the chin of Garudamon. Burizalor elbows her in the chest and blasts her away. Garudamon goes flying back, which allowed Burizalor to fly right at her and delivers a devastating blow into her gut. Garudamon goes falling to the ground as she got the wind knocked right out of her. 

"So, this is what you're true strength really is? How absurd. You're not the one I want to fight. Your not even a threat in my view," Burizalor cackled, "I'll kill you off just for the amusement." 

"No! Garudamon!" Sora cried out as her crest started to glow. 

This gave the energy boost that Garudamon needed. 

Garudamon felt a new surge of energy enter her body from the power of Sora's crest. She quickly opened her eyes and got her strength back. She quickly got to her feet, which surprised Burizalor. 

"So, back for round two, aren't we? Well this time I won't go easy on you like last time. It's interesting how Sora gives you this power from just a simple crest and digivice." 

"It's not just the crest but it's her love for me and her love for the entire Digi-Destined. It makes us stronger. That's why she possessions the crest of love!" 

"Ah! You're not fooling anyone. Even with more energy boosts from the crests combined couldn't defeat me. Lets not forget, I managed to beat the living hell out of three megas today. You all had your chance and you all failed. You best stay out of the way and let me finish off War Greymon, then you'll be next!" 

"I'd like to see you try." 

"Oh really? How persistent. So are you ready to die, my friend?" 

Burizalor holds out his fists as blades came out. Garudamon got into a fighting stance. Burizalor phased out and Garudamon looked around her surroundings in search of her foe. She turned to see Burizalor flying right at her with his blades ready. He managed to cut through her chest, leaving a large cut wound. 

"You forgot one thing, my speed has increased. So your chances have gone out the window! Taste my blade!" 

Burizalor flew right at Garudamon again and slashed at her. Garudamon held her left arm, which got cut by Burizalor's deadly blades. Burizalor noticed some trickle of blood on his blades. He took a lick of Garudamon's own blood, which brought disgust to her and Sora. 

"Your blood does taste refreshing. By the time I finish you, I will be bathing in your own pool of blood." 

"Sora, I'm trying my best. But his speed and power has increased since transforming into this new form." 

"I know and it doesn't look good. We have to keep on trying to beat this guy! We can't give up! We have to by War Greymon some time to gather as much energy he needs to complete his Life Bomb." 

"Alright. Let's just hope he gets done pretty soon." 

Burizalor flew right at Garudamon again and quickly phased out. Garudamon screamed in pain as she felt something cut her across her chest. She turned to see Burizalor with blood-soaked blades. 

"You're about to give up soon. I can feel your power depleting after every blow I inflict on you. Its only a matter of time." 

_"Sora. I don't know how much damage my body can take. Burizalor has me pretty much at his mercy."_

"Don't give up, Garudamon! Everybody is counting on you now!" 

Burizalor flew right at Garudamon again and went to slash at her with his blades, but this time, Garudamon was able to maneuver away and dodge his deadly blades. Burizalor phased out and reappeared in front of her. He rams his feet into her gut and blasts her back with a beam. Garudamon goes flying back. While she goes flying back, she stopped as she got kneed in the back. Burizalor had rammed his left knee into Garudamon's back, which sent an enormous amount of pain throughout her whole body. 

"Garudamon! Hang in there!" 

Garudamon screams in agony and turns to punch Burizalor. He had already phased out. She looked up and was blasted down by Burizalor's beams. She couldn't attempt to maneuver away. The beams had stunned her. Burizalor phased in front of her and started hammering her away with shots to the body. 

"Angemon! You have to help her!" TK cried out. 

Angemon was slowly getting to his feet and looked to TK. He nodded and flew up with his staff in tact. He flew right at Burizalor and went to nail him with his staff. Burizalor turned to see Angemon flying at him and maneuvered away. Burizalor goes behind Angemon and applies a hammerlock on him. 

"So, you're trying to sneak me up from behind? You should realize that your futile attempts are no match for me. You can even try to camouflage yourself, it still won't save you my friend." 

"You won't win, monster. You disgust me." 

"Ohhh your words flatter me. How about I make that up to you?" 

Burizalor throws Angemon to the ground below and fires away several blasts. Angemon gets hit by each of the beams and it sends him flying down and crashing into the ground. 

"Well that takes care of them. Now to take care of some vermin." 

Suddenly, Burizalor felt a tremendous energy coming from War Greymon and turned to face him. He started walking towards him. 

"So, are we still gathering precious energy, tough guy? What's the matter? Are you afraid of using your fists and challenging me one on one?" 

"Don't let him psych you out, War Greymon! This is our only chance! We're going to beat this creep once we have enough energy for the biggest Life Bomb ever seen!" 

War Greymon concentrated in gathering more energy as he felt the energy ball getting bigger. Burizalor hasn't noticed this yet due to the fact that he was keeping his attention on his adversary. 

"Whoa! Take a look at that!" Mimi cried out as she pointed out to something. 

"Oh my god!" cried out Izzy, "That thing is humungous!" 

TK, Kari, Sora and the others also looked up and their eyes widened at what they saw. Leomon couldn't believe. The energy that he was picking up from was out of this world. 

Floating above the entire the Digital World was a large ball of powerful energy. It looked like one of War Greymon's Terra Force, but this giant version made the normal looking ones look like dwarfs. It was definitely the Life Bomb. There hasn't been a power this big before. What was even more interesting was the fact that Burizalor hasn't even noticed it yet. 

"So are you going to fight me or not War Greymon. I'll say it again. My patience is quickly wearing thin. You attack me or I'll go right at you and force the fight out of you!" 

"Why don't you come over here and try? You have no idea what we have in store for you next." 

"Oh don't give me that crap! You know that I am the far superior being in the Digital World. You can just let me kill you so that we can get this fight over with. Say goodbye." 

Burizalor pointed his finger at War Greymon as he was about to shot him with one of his finger blasts. But then he saw something glowing on the ground. He took notice of this and gasped. 

_"Huh? Is that the sun? What a minute, what's going on here?"_

Burizalor looked up to see what was emitting such a bright light and an enormous power. His eyes went wide at what he saw. He couldn't believe to how big the energy ball has gotten. He has never seen such a large energy ball. 

"Hurry, War Greymon! You got to throw it now," Tai cried out as he continued to help War Greymon gather more energy. 

"No. It's not ready yet!" 

"All of that energy was coming from that single energy ball. You collected energy this whole time? My god. It's big. I never seen anything like this...War Greymon! You have been hiding this sort of trick from me! Now you shall pay! You will die by my hands now!" 

War Greymon continued to gather as much energy as he could to complete his energy ball. Burizalor knees him in the gut and hammers away at him with closed fists. War Greymon's face goes rocking back after every blow inflicted by Burizalor. Burizalor blasts away War Greymon and sends him flying back. War Greymon falls to the ground with his body aching from the impact. Burizalor slowly walks over to him as War Greymon was slowly getting to his feet. 

"Time to perish, my friend. It was nice knowing you. You gave me quite a challenge but not what I was looking for. You have disappointed me. So, this world won't miss another weakling." 

Burizalor pointed his finger at War Greymon and preparing to shot a blast at him. But War Greymon jumps up and goes to punch his adversary. Burizalor was able to catch his fist and point his finger towards War Greymon's forehead. A purple aura of light was glowing around his finger. He was getting ready to blast War Greymon's head off. 

Suddenly, something was flying right towards Burizalor and War Greymon. It was fast and swift. It created an enormous force so strong that once it neared the two warriors, the force was able to knock Burizalor away. Burizalor roared out as he was sent flying back and towards a path of mountains just many, many yards away from the battlegrounds. 

War Greymon turned to see who it was and to his surprise, it was Leomon. 

Tai was also taken by surprise and said, "Leomon! Thanks for saving our necks there!" 

"War Greymon. You got to hurry it up with that Life Bomb quickly! I think that attack wasn't enough to put away Burizalor for good." 

"I need more time to form this modified Life Bomb. It needs more energy." 

"Throw it, War Greymon! Just throw it!" 

"I can't...." 

Leomon turned to see where Burizalor was laying and pulled out his sword. He felt a tremendous energy regaining its awesome power. It was Burizalor and it seemed as though he was recovering faster than ever. 

Izzy turned to face Tentomon. 

"Looks like we'll be needing Altur Kabuterimon for this one." 

"Just leave it to ol' Tento!" 

[Digimon Adventure "Brave Heart" plays in sequence] 

With that being said, Izzy's digivice started to glow, which gave Tentomon the power to digivolve into his champions form. 

"Tentomon shinka! Kabuterimon!" 

Izzy's crest of knowledge was activated. It gave Kabuterimon the ability to digivolve into his ultimate level form. 

"Kabuterimon chou shinka! Altur Kabuterimon!" 

Altur Kabuterimon showed up onto the battlefield with Leomon and turned to face War Greymon. 

"We'll take care of everything from here, War Greymon. All you need to do is collect as much energy as you need for your Life Bomb." 

"Thanks, cover for me." 

"Alright, Altur Kabuterimon! Be on the look out. Burizalor is very tricky. He can cloak his strong power level." 

"Gothca! Hopefully, we can hold him off long enough for War Greymon to complete his energy attack." 

"Lets hope so, Altur Kabuterimon." 

_"Thanks Izzy. I owe you big time,"_ Tai said to himself as he helped gather more energy for War Greymon in creating the Life Bomb. 

Meanwhile, just far away from the battlefield, there was a large pile of rubble along the watery grounds. A sudden burst of energy came shooting out like a torpedo. Out of the ground came Burizalor. His eyes were glowing crimson red and he was full of sheer anger. His voice became evilly possessed to add to his anger. 

"**YOU DARE ATTACK ME LIKE THAT?!**Damn maggots! Now I'm going to send you to the farthest depths of hell when I get through with you! Ha! Ha! Taichi, I'm coming for you when this is all said and done!" 

Burizalor flew right back to where the battlefield was and he wasn't a happy camper when he hovered down to where they were meeting him. His eyes were looking over to Leomon and Altur Kabuterimon. He kept his attention off of War Greymon. 

"So? Would you like to try that again now that my back isn't turned? Leomon, you don't know who you're messing with here. Don't make me humiliate you for the third time, my friend. I wanted to spare you for your life, but you leave me no choice. You'll just be another lamb being sent straight to the slaughter. Hmph, Altur Kabuterimon. Koushiro must be desperate if he sent you out. But that's ok. He'll have the pleasure of seeing his own digimon dying in front of his feet. Ha. Ha. Ha." 

War Greymon growled in anger at the sight of Burizalor but he kept his concentration on gathering as much energy as possible to create his Life Bomb. This Life Bomb was said to have the most powerful effect against a foe. Would War Greymon finish the process? That's up to War Greymon and Tai to do so, if they want to defeat Burizalor. 

Burizalor faced his two adversaries and the blades came out of his hands. He looked ready to shred them up into tiny pieces as a result of their recent action. 

The other Digi-Destined watched. A two on one battle was about to take place. TK and Kari paid close attention to the face off but they looked on to see that their digimon were slowly reviving themselves. Relief came over them at the fact that their digimon were fine and dandy. 

Tai watched the face off and continued to gather more energy along with his digimon partner, War Greymon. 

*************************************************************************************** 

X felt the enormous ki coming from the Life Bomb. He finally noticed that it was much larger than the one used to put down Metal Garurumon in the digital world. He nodded his head. 

"Alright, Tai! That's the way! You two have mastered the Life Bomb technique. It took me quite a while to learn it, but you two are simply amazing. They've mastered it during a shorter time span." 

"What's going on? How are they doing?" Keke asked. 

"So far, they're not doing so well. Burizalor is pissed off and he's really going to be gunning for Tai's friends. War Greymon had better hurry and throw the damn thing. It's been quite a while." 

"He'll pull through, X. I just know they will." 

"I hope so. The entire digital universe depends on them. Burizalor can't be allowed to claim victory. It's in your hands now, Tai. You will prove to me that you are truly the Digi-Destined of Courage. You must protect those that you deeply care for. Your sister, TK and Sora depend on you." 

"Not to mention Matt, Mimi and the others." 

"Yes. You can do it, Tai. Remember the training that War Greymon pushed himself through. Just remember who you two are fighting for!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

War Greymon held out his arms as he continued to gather as much energy as he can. There was a sudden increase of power amongst the sky. This powerful energy was coming from the Life Bomb that was slowly building up. 

Tai also was helping out his digimon partner with building up the Life Bomb. He wouldn't give up just yet and put all of his faith on his digimon. 

Meanwhile, Burizalor faced off against both Leomon and Altur Kabuterimon. Burizalor was angry as ever since the last sneak attack upon him by Leomon. 

"You may have caught me off guard my friend. This time your luck has officially come to an end." 

"No, it looks like your momentum is about to come to an end." 

"Leomon, don't make me have to humiliate you again. I really don't want to do it. I thought of sparing you, but now I've seen enough of you!" 

"Lets get this over with once and for all!" 

Burizalor flies right at Altur Kabuterimon and Leomon with his blades all ready to slash them. However, Altur Kabuterimon was able to maneuver away as fast as he could. Burizalor phased out and began slashing at Leomon. Leomon attempted to block the slashes but got slashed in the arm in the process. Altur Kabuterimon fires several blasts at Burizalor but he was able to reflect them back at the mighty beetle. Burizalor phased in front of Altur Kabuterimon and delivers an elbow into his gut. Altur Kabuterimon goes stumbling back and flying right through a walled cliff. Burizalor phases out and reappears above him. Burizalor fires several blasts at a fallen Altur Kabuterimon. 

Leomon came flying right at Burizalor and started throwing in punches. Burizalor was able to phase away from each punch being delivered to him. Burizalor comes out of nowhere and blasts a wave of energy at Leomon. Leomon was barely able to maneuver away from the blast. He watched as it hit a nearby boulder and caused a huge explosion as a result. All was left but a pile of rubble and dust. Leomon was shaken with horror at the sight of the attack. He turns his attention back to Burizalor and starts to power up. 

"What's this? Leomon, don't tell me you are charging up for another attack. Don't even waste your energy. It's useless." 

Leomon held his two hands forward and a ball of energy started to form in his hands. His body started to power up along with the energy ball being formed. Leomon growled while powering up, which did not intimidate his adversary one bit. 

"So, will this attack even be worth it. Or are you just going to waste my time, Leomon?" 

"Oh you'll see." 

Leomon pulled back and pushed forward. He roared out as a large ball of energy came homing right at Burizalor as if he were a target. Burizalor gasped at the incoming ball of energy and wasn't able to dodge it. It nailed him directly. A large explosion took place and Burizalor was covered in a large cloud of smoke. 

"Looks like we got him," Altur Kabuterimon commented as he began coming out of the pile of rubble. 

"Lets hope so. I put a lot of energy into that shot. It was perhaps the last of my power that I had left." 

"So is he done?" TK asked. 

"That shot wasn't good enough to put him away," said Sora. 

Kari gasped in horror and looked up to Sora, "How do you know that?" 

"Just take a look for yourselves." 

As the cloud of smoke started to clear away, a look of disdain and shock came over the face of Leomon. When the smoke cleared away, Burizalor was standing there without a single scratch on him. 

"No! No! That's not possible. Damn you..." 

"Ouch. Now you've only managed to piss me off." 

Leomon growled in anger and started to power up once again. he shot out several energy blasts right at Burizalor and kept on shooting to keep his foe at bay. He has wanted to kill Burizalor since day one. Now it may be Leomon's chance for revenge. He continued his relentless assault on the evil tyrant with a possessed look on his face. 

"Yeah! He's doing it! Go get him, Leomon!" Joe cried out. 

"Show him the ol' one two!" Gomamon said. 

"Maybe he can beat him," Mimi said, "Right Palmon?" 

"Oh yeah." 

"Hold on you guys. Lets just think here. Burizalor isn't going down after those blasts," Izzy replied, "It's going to take a lot more. We need War Greymon and that Life Bomb to win this battle." 

As the smoke started to clear away, Leomon was catching his breath but he gasped with horror at what he saw. To his surprise, Burizalor was still standing there unscathed. 

"Ok, are we done with this little routine? It's getting old, Leomon. So, I'll tell you what. I'll make your death, slow and painful. How could you like that?" 

Leomon goes to punch Burizalor. Leomon misses with the fist. He hit nothing but the gust of wind. Burizalor quickly phases out behind Leomon and elbowed him in the back. Leomon roared out in pain as Burizalor picked him up from behind his neck. Burizalor started to hammer away at his adversary's back. 

"Such a nice effort, Leomon. But now you realize that even with your best attempts at stopping me, it was still not enough. So, its time to say goodbye." 

Burizalor pointed his finger at Leomon's head and made it his main target. His finger started to glow a purple color. This beam would determine the fate of Leomon. If he were to use this beam, he would blast Leomon's head off and kill him. This was Leomon's last chance. He had the battle won but was too overconfident of Burizalor's ability. 

"Sayanoora, Leomon." 

Burizalor's beams started to expand. They were ready to blast Leomon away. Until suddenly, two large blasts came out of nowhere from both directions and they collided with Burizalor from side to side. Burizalor didn't expect this as he was blasted. 

"Whoa!" Mimi said, "Where did those blasts come from?" 

"That even surprised me," Joe said, "Any idea, Izzy?" 

"No. I have no clue. It couldn't have been War Greymon, since he is still gathering energy for the Life Bomb. Hmmm... Ah! Look!" 

Izzy pointed out to the battlefield. The smoke started to clear away once again and Burizalor was still standing there but he was in a blocking position. On the ground, Leomon was laying and still lucky to be even alive. Burizalor looked out to see how shot two blasts at him without him knowing. He turned to see Angemon and Angewomon breathing heavily and auras surrounding their bodies. 

"Alright! Way to nail him!" Kari cheered, "He was caught by surprise for sure!" 

"Great job, Angemon," TK said. 

Burizalor was trembling with anger but then a smile came across his face. 

"An amusing trick. They really caught me off guard. These digimon are getting stronger every time I make an attack on them. They seem to be recovering from their mortal wounds. Those Digi-Destined possess quite unique powers. I'll be interested at how powerful they will eventually become, but not as long as I'm around. No, no. It's time that I finish this little game." 

Angemon and Angewomon flew down to meet up against Burizalor. They were ready to fight him, with a two on one advantage. However, Burizalor stood there laughing and pointed to the Digi-Destined. 

"The end has come at least for you, Digi-Destined! Its time I send this wretched world into the depths of hell! I shall finish this!" 

Burizalor pointed and started to hover up quickly. A black ball of energy started to form in his finger. He flew up and he had a crazed expression on his face. A dark crimson red emitted from his eyes. The ball was getting bigger and bigger with every second being wasted. 

"I call this move the Armageddon Genocide! With this technique, I will be able to cloak this world into darkness and cause its own destruction! Try to stop me now! You have no chance whatsoever, Digi-Destined! You all will be sent to eternal hell and limbo! Ha! Ha!" 

"Oh no! War Greymon! Now! We need that Life Bomb now," Sora cried out, "Tai! We have to hurry! Burizalor is going to destroy the Digital World with his next attack!" 

"Its almost done! It's almost there." 

"Throw it! Throw it now, dammit! We're going to die!" 

War Greymon started to shake as more energy was being sent to the large ball of energy he was creating. Tai was also starting to shake from the energy gathered and the abuse his body has taken since he was connected to War Greymon as far as spiritual power was concerned. 

"We got to hurry!" Kari cried out, "War Greymon! We need it, now!" 

"I want my mommy!" TK said, "I wish we had the support of everybody on earth now." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back on the earth, the entire human population was looking up into the sky and watched. The ball got bigger. They were amazed and knew they had to lend a hand. They all stood together to support the Digi-Destined that were battling this new evil. 

But the biggest supporters amongst the human population were the parents of the Digi-Destined. They stayed together in support of their children. They knew that they had to lend a hand against the evil force that is Burizalor. 

They wanted their children to return home safely and their strong spirits were able to give the energy ball more energy that it needed. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Burizalor continued to fly up as his energy ball got even bigger. He was ready to throw it and witness the destruction of the Digital World before his very eyes. His time of domination of earth would soon come if he destroys the Digital World. 

The Digi-Destined all cried out in unison. 

**"TAI!" **

"THROW IT" 

"NOW!" 

Tai pulled his arms back and pushed them forward. War Greymon did the same and felt his body start to crumble after releasing the huge force of energy. 

**"Life Bomb!"**

Suddenly, a large orange ball of energy came hurtling towards where Burizalor was hovering. Burizalor looked up and saw the large Life Bomb coming right at him. His eyes widened in shock at the sight of it. He watched as it swallowed up his death ball beam. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" 

The Life Bomb started to push Burizalor back. Even the powerful brute strength and speed of Burizalor wasn't enough to push the energy ball back. 

"THIS THING! IT'S TOO POWERFUL! NO! DAMN YOU, DIGI-DESTINED!" 

War Greymon flew right at Tai and snatched him away and started towards the other Digi-Destined. 

"You guys! We have to get away from here now! Lets go!" 

Angemon and Angewomon went over to help Leomon to his feet and carried him over to the others and away from the battlefield. The others all followed Tai and War Greymon's lead. 

The ball of energy pushed Burizalor further back into the ground. His screams were becoming increasingly blood curling like never before. Burizalor's eyes started to bulge open while he continued to scream. 

"I CAN'T PUSH IT BACK! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I SWEAR THAT I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" 

Burizalor screamed out as he was pushed further down into the ground. Then there was a large explosion. The force of the explosion was like a small meteorite struck the surface. The force of the explosion caused shock waves to push everything back and the ground was crumbling like never before. 

The Digi-Destined and the digimon were all sent hurtling back from the impact. They watched as a large cloud of smoke started to cover the entire area. Nothing was left except total darkness. 

*************************************************************************************** 

X gasped and was silent for a moment. Keke and the deceased digimon gathered around him. A faint chuckle came from the masked fighter's mouth. 

"It's happened." 

"What's happened?" Keke asked. 

"Yes. We need to know about the Digi-Destined? How have they been doing?" Centaurumon asked. 

"He did it! War Greymon and Tai have defeated Burizalor! They've beaten Burizalor!" 

The entire group gasped in silent shock. They were stunned to realize that the digital universe's greatest threat has been defeated by the Digi-Destined. The tyrant has been put to rest after many years of destructive terror. 

"Wow! Taichi and his partner really did it!" Andromon stated. 

"This calls for a celebration!" exclaimed Piximon. "Those kids really did it!" 

"Way to go, guys!" X said. "You've made us proud. Heh. I knew my Life Bomb technique would kick that ass!" 

**************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, down in Digital Hell, the previous villains were stunned beyond belief. Even more surprised were the Demon Corps. 

"That's impossible!" Puppetmon whined. 

"No. I refuse to believe it," muttered Skull Satan. "Our glorious leader isn't gone." 

"I call it a fluke!" Marine Devilin exclaimed. 

"Are you sure they're not just pulling our string?" Metal Tyrannus asked. 

_"Idiots. I know Burizalor better than anyone,"_ Piedmon thought. _"It will be a matter of time before our lord raids on their parade. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces. Those children are fucked."_

************************************************************************************** 

Just as though everything seemed to turn for the worst, it turned out to be better. As the smoke cleared away, there was nothing left but a pile of rubble. There were no movements. Not even any power level readings. It was total silence. Just then, water started coming out the ground. There was a large hole in the middle of the ground where the Life Bomb had struck. 

Then there was life coming back to the scene. A hand popped out from underneath the rubble. Now there were two pairs and another pair. TK came crawling out and catching his breath. Kari came out as well. 

"Kari! Oh thank goodness you're safe!" 

"Same to you." 

Gatomon and Patamon popped out as well. They had de-digivolved after losing so much energy from the battle. 

"Gatomon!" 

"Patamon!" 

The two children embraced their digimon but then they felt total sadness when they couldn't find the other Digi-Destined. 

"So where are the others?" 

"You don't think they could have been.." 

"Don't think like that TK. They have to be alive." 

Their questions would eventually be answered as more hands started popping out of the ground. This time it was Mimi, Joe, Gomamon and Palmon. Then Izzy, Tentomon, Sora, Gabumon and Biyomon popped out. Gabumon had already recovered from a long unconscious period. 

"Yay! You're all fine!" TK said. 

"See. I told you so," Patamon replied. 

"Yeah but where are Agumon, Leomon and my brother?" Kari asked with a tone of fear in her voice. 

"Well, just be glad that Burizalor is gone. That blast was too much for him to handle. Looks like we won and saved the Digital World," Sora said. 

The six children looked out into the sunset as the waters started to calm slowly. Their battle has bee won. Burizalor has been defeated and killed by the Life Bomb. But, Tai, Agumon and Leomon were missing. 

The glorious Life Bomb has vanquished the terror. Burizalor has been defeated. Have the Digi-Destined really won the battle? Where are Tai, Agumon and Leomon? Did they perish with Burizalor in the blast? All of these questions will be revealed. 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

TK: Kari! Your brother, Leomon and Agumon have survived! Now we can get home! 

Leomon: I know a way to get you back to your home. 

Tai: Finally, we can go home in peace. I'm sorry we can't bring Matt along. He would ahve been happy to see that we've won the battle. 

Sora: Tai. I-No! No! It can't be! 

All: Burizalor! 

Burizalor: I'm not letting any of you maggots leave this world! Farewell, Sora! 

Tai: No, Sora! Burizalor, this is enough! I won't let you kill anymore people! I'll kill you myself! 

TK: No way! The legend is true! Tai and Agumon have.... 

Kari: The Legendary Warrior has awakened... 

Tai: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode fifty-three! 

**The Legendary Warrior Born: Omega X! An Explosion of Anger!**

Omega X: This is the eventful moment of the entire series! Don't you dare miss it, or you'll regret it. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Coral: Whoa! Now that was intense. The Life Bomb has put Burizalor down, but for how long? The moment that we've been waiting for will finally come. I hope you're ready Fusion fans. Get set and mark this on the calendar charts. The biggest moment in the series will come. 

Booker T: Damn! Max just knocked that Ryo sucka out! 

[Justimon goes crashing back and de-evolves back to Ryo. Cyberdramon crawls away.] 

Ryo: Cyberdramon! Wait! 

Max: You're not going anywhere, dude. 

Ryo: Spare me mercy? 

Max: Hardly. 

[Max balls up his fist and picks Ryo up. He then gives him the boot and sends Ryo flying up to the moon.] 

Keke: Looks like Ryo just blasted off again! 

Max: Not even a challenge. Sorry about you're game, dad. 

Tai: Nah, don't worry about it. We'll just finish up where we left off. 

Takuya: Plus, I was kicking you're ass. 

Tai: Let's finish the game then. 

Lina Inverse: This is the place. I could go for something to eat right about now. 

Hurricane: Yo, Coral. I hear this guy wants to challenge you. 

Coral: Oh, where did you get this message? 

Hurricane: I got this from an email. What are ya gonna do? 

Coral: Wassup with dat?! Ok. I'll check this out. Next time, I'll reply to this email. 

Ryoko: Damn that Ayeka gets on my nerves. 

Ayeka: You ruined my outfit, Ms. Ryoko! 

Washu: Watch it you two. Do you want me to turn you into gappas? 

Ryoko: No thanks! That won't be needed! 

Goku: Hey, Vegeta! Let's play a little poker! 

Vegeta: No. I don't want to play such pointless games. You go play with those other cretins. 

Goku: Aw, c'mon. Who knows? Maybe you might beat me this time. 

Vegeta: I'd rather defeat you in combat. 

Goku: Ok, suite yourself. 

Coral: This party will continue on until the Burizalor Saga ends. It won't be long now. Next time, I will respond to Alan Wilkinson. He's the one who sent me an email challenge. Plus don't forget the momentous event in the Fusion series! You don't want to miss it! We urge you to read it! Do it for me. Well, we're out of here and onto partying. Peace out! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	33. The Legendary Warrior Born: Omega X! An ...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. Coral, Skull Satan, Marine Devilin, Metal Tyrannus and Burizalor are created characters of mine and I won't let anyone use them without my permission.

Max: Sup, ficcers? We're back with the continuation of the big party! Coral is out getting prepared for her confrontation. So I'll be doing the hosting here.

Booker T: This party has been off the hook! These guys won't stop partying! This is the way I like it, sucka!

Goku: Hey! We could use a little more dishes here!

Gohan: Dad! You're going to practically eat the whole place up!

Lina Inverse: Wrong, cause he's got competition. Wanna go for another round, Goku?

Goku: You're on!

Davis: Whoa! I didn't expect a party like this. Tai told me that it would be just a hang over.

Yolei: You thought wrong.

Ken: I wonder if we can get some grub here.

Kari: Not with Lina and Goku eating the whole place up.

TK: Talk about gluttons.

Cody: That reminds me, did Tike and Kara come along?

Tike: Damn right we did!

Kara: Goku and Lina think they have an edge over us? Oh hell no!

Tike: We're going to fucking eat until this place can't afford any longer!

Hurricane: Eat the whole place up! Wassup with dat!

Stone Cold: Did somebody call for some booze! How about some Steveweiser booze?

Ryoko: Got any saki?

Stone Cold: I've got any kind of alcoholic beverage from different parts of the world, lady.

Ryoko: Yes!

Ayeka: You certainly aren't drinking without me!

Ryoko: We'll see about that.

Sailor Moon: So how well did I do, Venus? Looks like I'll be the next idol.

Sailor Venus: Are you kidding me? You sang like a freaking horse! I'm destined to be an idol.

Sailor Moon: Take that back!

Sailor Mars: Why don't you just give it up? Venus out performed you and you know it.

Sailor Moon: I hate you, Mars. You're so mean…

Lime: Look Cherry! Bloodberry! A party! I love parties!

Bloodberry: I'll be drinking all night long. This is my kind of joint!

Cherry: They ought to make this into a club.

Lime: Party! Party! Party!

Yugi: I could use a little competition here. Hey, Kaiba! Seto Kaiba! I didn't know you were going to be here.

Kaiba: I came looking for you. You owe me a duel. This time I have Obesilek the Tormentor.

Yugi: I've got my own Egyptian God monster. You're on!

Joey: Oh, man! This will be good! Wipe the floor with him, Yugi!

Coral: All right! I'm ready! Who's the guy Alan Wilkinson has sent for me? Bring him on!

Suddenly, a figure comes walking out from an aisle. Everyone turns as they see the figure. He looks like Zeo Ranger V. However, this warrior is a digimon. Coral wields her sword and swings it.

Coral: So, this is my opponent? Aren't you a little too early for Halloween? But, I can sense a big ki from ya. Ok, you ready to get this over with?

Zeomon: Just call me, Zeomon. Let's see what you're made of.

Coral: Bring it!

With that said, the two warriors collided with one another. Coral pushes Zeomon back with her heavy-weighted sword. Zeomon counters with an elbow smash and wields out his own sword.

Zeomon: This is my Star Sword. I see you want to take it to a sword to sword battle. Let's continue!

Coral: You're move.

Zeomon and Coral charged at one another. They're swords clashed together and caused the ground to tremble due to the tremendous impacts. Zeomon shoots an energy blast, but Zeomon counters with a beam from his helmet. Coral jumps forward and slashes at Zeomon. She only manages to catch an after image.

Max: Damn! This is what I call a ballroom brawl! Let's allow these two to tear this place up. In the meantime, you readers check this fic out. Enjoy!

* * *

(Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays) 

**The Legendary Warrior Born: Omega X! An Explosion of Anger!**

The once raging waters slowly started to calm down as time passed on. The six Digi-Destined looked out to the waters and they were worried over the conditions of Tai, Agumon and Leomon. They were the last to get away from the blast.

"TK?"

"Yeah, Kari?"

"You think my brother and Agumon are ok?"

"I know so. I know for a fact that your brother is one of the bravest people I ever met. He and Agumon will be ok. I just know they will."

"Yeah. What about Leomon?"

"He'll be okay too. Just don't worry so much. They will all be fine."

Kari nodded her head in agreement and looked out towards the calm waters that settled alongside the shores.

"Tai! Agumon! Leomon," Sora cried out to hear any responses.

There was no response to her pleas.

"Tai! Agumon! Leomon!"

Joe and Mimi were sitting alongside the shore. They were trying to get their minds clear of the whole battle that had just occurred.

"So, is your wound getting better, Joe?"

"Yeah. I'm just glad that Burizalor didn't stab his horn right through my appendix."

"Ha! That would have been the final blow there for you then."

"Yeah. How are you feeling?"

"Just sad about Matt's lose. I feel bad for TK. He tried so hard to become such a good leader."

"I know what you mean. I always thought he was just looking for attention, but I saw a different person in him today. Something I've never seen before."

"I'm proud of the way he defended us while Tai and Agumon were out. He had the true attributes of a leader. Plus, he made sure that TK remained safe. That's a sign of a true brother."

"Let's just try to remember him how he was, a true friend. That's why he received the Crest of Friendship."

"Poor Gabumon is taking it hard. Somebody has to talk to him."

TK looked over to see Gabumon sitting down and looking out into the sunset.

"Gabumon?"

"Yes, TK?"

"I'm sorry about Matt. He protected us by sacrificing himself."

"Yes. I never thought Matt would put his own life on the line just for our safety. But let me tell you, that's a sign of a true friend. He sacrificed himself not just for the sake of the others but also for you. He did not want such a monster like Burizalor to kill you."

"I always knew Matt was the greatest big brother I ever had. And he proved it to me."

"That's right and don't you forget that."

TK nodded in agreement and looked to see Patamon flying to him enthusiastically.

"TK! TK!"

"What is it, Patamon?"

"You guys have to check this out! I think I found somebody in the water!"

"You did! Who is it? Tai and Agumon?"

"I don't know but we got to check it out!"

"Lead us there."

TK and Patamon headed over to the other Digi-Destined.

"You guys! You have to check this out! Patamon said he found something just around the corner in the waters," TK said as he ran over to the direction Patamon led him over to.

"What? Could it be? Tai?" Sora asked as she went to follow them.

"Prodigious! This is a good sign," Izzy said as he followed Sora and TK over.

"Lets go see!" Joe said as he helped Mimi to her feet.

They all went over to follow, including Kari. Kari was happy for that fact that her brother may have been found.

Soon, the other Digimon would follow them over. As they arrived at the area, they found the children all gathered around a waterhole. They saw the water starting to bubble up.

"Tai? Agumon? Leomon?" Sora said as tears were slowly coming down her face.

This wasn't tears of sadness but tears of joy and relief.

Suddenly, a hand popped out of the water hole and the Digi-Destined all jumped up in fear. However, to their relief, the hands belonged to Leomon. Leomon pulls himself out of the water.

"Alright! You made it through, Leomon!" Joe said.

"Yeah but where's my brother?" Kari asked.

A smile came over the face of Leomon as he dragged two bodies out of the water and placed them onto the surface. The bodies belonged to Tai and Agumon.

The Digi-Destined cheered at the fact that their leader was all right. Kari was glad to see that her big brother was able to make it through. Sora was relieved to see Tai once again.

"Don't worry, kids," Leomon said, "They're still breathing but they are very worn out from the last battle. I've never seen such blast like that."

Suddenly, Tai started to stir and he mumbled to himself. Kari smiled and could tell that Tai was all right due to the fact that he was talking to himself while in a state of sleep.

"Yep. He's talking to himself in his sleep. He's alive after all."

"Ha! Tai talks in his sleep," TK asked, "That's pretty funny."

"Hey, I don't talk in my sleep everyday!" Tai said as his eyes started to open slowly.

His vision was trying to focus and he could see the faces of his friends all around him.

"Whoa! Did I sleep that long?"

"Alright, Tai! You made it through!" Sora said as she hugged Tai.

Tai gagged while Sora was holding onto him tightly with tears coming down her face.

"It's good to see you too, Sora."

Agumon also started to regain his senses and he looked up to see Tai. The other digimon gathered all around him.

"Agumon! That Life Bomb was just awesome!" Tentomon exclaimed, "I never seen such an attack."

"So did X teach you that one?" Gabumon asked.

"Yeah. I've used the life force from my surroundings. That included the plants, the trees, the digimon, and each one of you guys. It was enough to clobber that maniac."

"Yeah and you made cat food out of Burizalor!" Gatomon said, "no doubt that you finished him off."

"I didn't finish him. We got the job done. We worked together as a team, something that Burizalor will never have."

"We sure kicked a lot of tail, buddy," Tai said, "I don't think we'll ever see a creep like Burizalor ever again. We nailed the final nail in his coffin."

* * *

X was jumping for joy after witnessing the battle's end. He had confidence in their ability and he was quite proud of their greatest accomplishment. 

"They've done it! Tai and War Greymon have defeated Burizalor. They've defeated Burizalor! Oh hell yeah! They've defeated Burizalor! It's a dream come true!"

"They did it?" asked Centaurumon. "I can't believe it."

"Believe it, my friend," Piximon replied. "They've saved the entire digital universe."

"Wow, that would them the strongest team ever assembled," Andromon stated.

"Yeah, that's Tai and War Greymon for you," said Keke. "It's too bad Matt wasn't here to see it."

"I know. I'm sure he was quite happy to see that ass perish," X stated. "Tai. You've done it my friend. Soon, the truth about the future will soon come into being. What I want you to do is to take good care of Sora, Tai. Please, do that for me."

* * *

Tai slowly attempted to get to his feet but he fell over. His body was aching bad from the intense beating he was receiving, since he and Agumon were connected during the fight. 

Agumon couldn't even move a muscle and lay onto the ground. He could see stars and his eyes were glazed over.

"Well, you sure can't even stand up on your own two feet," Sora said, "looks like this will require a lady's touch."

Sora helped Tai up and placed his arm over her shoulder. The other children laughed at what is transpiring. Tai was being helped to his feet by Sora. Biyomon went over to Agumon and helped him to his feet.

"Don't worry, we'll get you two all better," Biyomon said, "just a little treatment from Nurse Biyomon to fix you right up."

"Just don't have any needles involved. I just hate needles."

Everybody laughed at Agumon's comment until Gabumon stopped laughing.

"If only Matt were here to laugh with us. It just doesn't feel complete without him," Gabumon said.

"You're right," TK replied, "but he wants us to laugh. He's proud over the fact that we beat Burizalor. We saved the Digital World!"

"Yeah and that means ya'll might have to get back home," Patamon said.

Suddenly, everything went silent. The Digi-Destined didn't plan to go home so early. But it has been a few days in the Digital World, while it has been hours and minutes in the real world.

"You know. I was thinking. We should take a rest before we leave. We deserve it after beating Burizalor," Tai said, "then once Agumon and I recover, we can head on over to find someplace where it can send us back home."

"But, you couldn't leave? Can't we come?" Agumon asked, "I couldn't live if you weren't around to hang out with me."

"I know, but our families might be getting worried. We have been gone for quite some time now."

"But for now. Just think about getting some rest," Sora said, "we'll be heading out to find a portal back home later. What do you say guys?"

The other Digi-Destined all nodded in agreement. They would finally be returning back home. They had just saved the Digital World from perhaps the most evil force that has ever existed. But now the terror known as Burizalor has been laid to rest forever.

Tai could remember all the good moments during the whole battle. From the whole opening warm up fight until the final Terra Force that sent the monster to limbo where he belongs.

"Agumon?"

"Yeah?"

"That was really awesome at what you did. That Life Bomb rocked! You da 'mon."

"Awww, I was just holding back."

"Yeah right."

Sora and Biyomon giggled at their remarks towards each other. Leomon looked out to the sunset with his arms crossed. TK and Patamon walked up to him.

"Mr. Leomon?"

"Just call me, Leomon. What is it?"

"Well I was just wondering if you knew some sort of portal that could led us back home."

"A gateway from here to earth? Yes, I actually do know a place."

"Where?"

Leomon pointed over to the ocean and towards a familiar island with a tall mountain. TK could easily tell what it was. It was Infinity Mountain.

"You mean there's a portal that will lead us back home there?"

"Yes. All we need to do is get some form of transportation over to the island."

"That's easy. We can get Gomamon to do that for us."

"Huh? Somebody called my name?"

"Yeah. Leomon knows a place where it will take us back home."

"Where TK?" asked Izzy, "Is there any particular place where we can find it?"

"We don't have to look any further. Leomon says that there's a place over at Infinity Mountain. It's just a couple of miles away from us."

The boy pointed out to sea and to the Digi-Destined's surprise, there was Infinity Mountain standing tall.

"Well what do you know, it's been right there all along," said Sora, "But the question is, how will we get over there."

"No problem, Gomamon can do that for us," Joe said, "I get what you mean TK. We can use Ikkakumon to cross over the ocean and over to Infinity Mountain."

"Wow, you managed to get that all correct all of a sudden," Gomamon sarcastically said.

"Alright then. Are you up for it?"

"Am I up for it? This is like taking candy from a digi baby!"

"Then time to digivolve!"

Joe's digivice activated and it gave Gomamon the ability to digivolve into his champion level form.

"Gomamon shinka! Ikkakumon!"

Ikkakumon jumps into the water and floats as if he were a boat. He turned towards the others and waited for them to get on his back.

"All board!"

"Alright guys. You heard the Ikkaku-Express!" Joe said, "This way we will get to File Island a lot quicker."

The Digi-Destined nodded and got onto Ikkakumon's back. Sora and Biymon carried Tai and Agumon over and laid them down. Sora made sure everybody was on and gave a thumbs up to Joe.

"Alright Ikkakumon! Onto File Island we go!"

"Ow! Don't scream in my ear. I can hear you well."

* * *

Ikkakumon started towards File Island. The Digi-Destined looked on as they were getting closer and closer to the first part of the Digital World that they have visited, File Island. 

"See, Kari. That's File Island. That's where we first met our digimon and arrived in the Digital World," TK said.

"Wow. It's so pretty. And that's where Angemon first digivolved huh?"

"He and Devimon fought and I thought I lost Patamon for sure. But he came back and I knew he always be with me. No matter what happens."

"That's right," Patamon replied, "we're more than just partners. We survived through many hard confrontations but we came through with it in one full swoop."

"Yeah, we took care of another piece of scum. I'm so glad Burizalor is gone. Now the Digital World will be safe at last.

"Make that the entire digital universe," replied Izzy.

Izzy typed away at his laptop and began to pick up some readings from File Island. Suddenly, he saw some pinpoint flashing around the middle section of the island.

"Whoa, wait a minute! What is this pinpoint on the map?"

"Why don't we try to find out what it is?" Tentomon said.

Izzy clicked on the pinpoint and began to run an analysis over it. To his surprise, a small screen appears and it shows an area that Izzy was very familiar with.

"Hey. I remember this area. This was the lake where we battled Seadramon during our first parts of our adventure on File Island. That's where Gabumon first digivolved to Garurumon."

"So, what's so significant about it?"

"That trolley car. According to these calculations, it is a way to get back home."

The others turned towards Izzy's direction and heard the word **home**. They all crowded around him.

"What did you find out?" asked Mimi, "A way back home?"

"Yeah, I think this trolley car leads through a portal that will eventually take us home."

"But there's just one problem," Leomon said, "It's not functional. We'll need to find a source of electrical power to activate it."

"No problem. I can handle that. Just leave that to me," Tentomon said.

"Good idea since your attacks are electrically based," Izzy said, "It will only be a matter of time before we get home."

The Digi-Destined were happy and relieved to returning back to their home. They have been through several days of living hell battling against Burizalor's forces. But now, they have defeated the evil warlord and are ready to see their families once again.

"Everybody get ready to get off the Ikkaku-Express. We're not too far away."

Ikkakumon swam towards an open shore and parked as if he were a boat.

"Great work, Ikkakumon," said Joe.

"Ok. If I can remember correctly," Izzy said, "The direction towards the lake area was this way."

Izzy pointed to the left and a smile came over his face.

"Yep. I was right. Let's go."

The others followed Izzy's direction as he began to lead them through the hot forest.

"Ugh. I can remember walking through here. I just hate sweating," Mimi whined.

"Look on the bright side, you're almost on your way home to a nice comfy bed," Palmon said.

Sora and Joe were there to help Tai to his feet and to prevent him from falling over. Biyomon and Gabumon carried Agumon.

"Oh boy! Agumon, you need to cut down on those snacks you had before the fight!" Biyomon said.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that I needed a meal before we got here."

"Cut don't cut the cheese," Gabumon said.

"Ha. Ha."

Tai was slowly coming to his senses and looked at his surroundings.

_"Hey I remember this place. We're back on FileIsland? Why? What the heck is going on?"_

Tai turned to see Joe and Sora helping him by walking.

_"My whole body is aching. I'm going to need to a weeks worth of sleep when I get back home. No soccer for a week at least. Boy, I need the rest."_

Leomon used his sword to cut through the forest to make it easier for them to cross through.

Izzy looked onto his monitor and looked ahead.

"We're almost there you guys. Just hang in there."

They managed to push and cut through brushes and branches that got in their way. As soon as they pushed through a last thick brush, there was a large lake ahead of them. And in the middle of the lake was a crosswalk that leads up to the trolley cart.

"There it is! We've made it," Izzy said, "Alright. We got part one of this operation completed. Now time for part two."

The Digi-Destined headed on over towards the trolley car and they could remember some really good memories.

Tai looked around his surroundings. He would remember this area very well.

_"Hey, I remember this place. This was where we fought Seadramon in one of our first battles. Yeah and I remember when Gabumon first digivolved into Garurumon. That was sure a scene. But I'm just surprised to how much our digimon has progressed as far as power and techniques go. We really improved and now we've managed to beat the most powerful force in the Digital World and perhaps our toughest foe to date. Well, it's going to be great going back home. I'm sure our folks are getting worried sick about us."_

Sora and Joe laid Tai on the ground, while Gabumon and Biyomon laid Agumon on the ground.

"You okay, Tai?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Ok since you two can talk by yourselves. I'll go over and help with Izzy with the trolley car."

"Ok Joe."

Joe walks off to go help with Izzy and the others with the trolley car.

Sora lays next to Tai. Tai turned his head and faced her.

"Wake up there, lazy bum."

"Sora. Thanks."

"No problem, Tai. I thought we lost you there. You had us worried."

"I'm sorry for worrying ya'll too much. I didn't think Agumon and I would make it out."

"Well you both did and I'm glad. I can't lose you, Tai."

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Heh nothing. I'm just glad to see you."

"Me too."

They faced each other and their eyes locked towards one another. Tai placed his hand over on Sora's. She seemingly blushed and sat closer to Tai.

"Tai..."

"Yeah?"

Sora came closer to Tai. The two leaned against one another and were about to exchange a kiss. Sora has been waiting to do this for a very long time. Tai wasn't expecting this from his best friend, but he went along with it. But as soon as they were about to lock lips with one another, Kari ran up to them.

"You guys! We're about to go home in just a matter of minutes!"

Tai and Sora sighed in disbelief. They're little intercourse was interrupted by Kari. Tai nodded his head and slowly got to his feet. This time around, he was able to walk upright by himself. Sora was there to help him up in case he collapsed.

_"Damn! I was so close,_" Tai said to himself.

_"There's always next time, Taichi,"_ Sora thought to herself as she giggled.

"Hurry! We got everything ready," Izzy exclaimed, "all we need to do is have Tentomon digivolve into Kabuterimon and give this baby a boost so that we will return back home."

"Great. Lets give it a shot," Tai said.

"You heard him, Tentomon."

"Hey, I heard you. No rush! No rush!"

Izzy's digivolve glew and gave Tentomon the power to digivolve into his champion level form.

"Tentomon shinka! Kabuterimon!"

"Alright guys! Line up and all aboard!" Kabuterimon said, "I'm going to give this baby a boost that she needs!"

The kids and the digimon got inside the trolley car. Leomon didn't go in with them.

"Hey Leomon, why aren't you coming?" TK asked.

"I must stay here to protect the Digital World from any evil forces that attempt to destroy it. You have your own world to return to. This is my home. Thank you for everything Digi-Destined. Our thanks go out to each and every one of you."

"What about the Digital Cores? Shouldn't there be any new ones?" Izzy asked.

"No. It will take a very long time for new ones to appear. Plus with none of the four Holy Beasts around, it is impossible. However, we will find something that will revive the old Digital Cores. We'll do our part from here. You already have taken care of the virus that is Burizalor."

"Good luck," Tai said, "I just hope the Digital World gets restored to the way it was."

"It's going to take some time, but we will try to restore it."

Joe looked around and couldn't find his digimon partner.

"Hey has anyone seen Gomamon?"

They all nodded their heads and Joe started to panic. He ran out of the trolley car and looked around. To his surprise, he found Gomamon floating in the lake as if he were taking a vacation already.

"Gomamon! What are you doing! We have to go now!"

"Hey! Hold your digi-horses! I had to get my little beauty sleep."

Gomamon swam on over to shore and climbs onto Joe's Head.

"Geez. You couldn't been a little more patient."

"Patient? We are going back home and all you can do is swim and relax?"

"Hey a digimon has to have a nice relaxing bath now and then."

"Ugh. Ok. So are we ready guys?"

They all nodded their heads. Izzy turned to face Kabuterimon.

"Let it rip!"

"Shield your eyes everyone! You might get a case of blindness if your eyes get too exposed. Electro Shocker!"

Kabuterimon shot out a ball of electrical energy and sends it at the trolley car's antennae. They all waited for the trolley car to activate. Slowly, it started to charge up and it was running by electrical fuel.

"Prodigious! It worked! All right everyone! We're ready to go home!" Izzy exclaimed.

The children cheered happily as the trolley cart started to move. It was now hovering from the ground and the kids looked up to see a portal opening up in the sun.

"Wait a minute! Nobody ever said that the portal is directly in the sun," exclaimed Joe, "We're all going to fry for sure!"

"Just don't think about it. Just think about returning home safely," Mimi said, "The sun isn't going to hurt us as long as he won't think about it. Think happy thoughts."

"You're right."

Soon, they trolley cart was heading towards the portal. As they got even closer, they suddenly stopped and felt something holding onto the trolley cart.

"Why did we stop?" Sora asked.

Suddenly, the trolley cart was carried off back to where it came from. The kids landed hard as the trolley cart was shut down from the impact.

"No! What happened?" Izzy exclaimed, "We were so close!"

The kids each got out of the trolley cart and all laid onto the sandy ground to avoid getting crushed inside.

"No! Now how will we get home!" TK asked.

"Looks like somebody didn't want us to leave so soon," Kari said.

Joe looked up and an expression of fear came over his face. He couldn't believe at what he saw. The others questioned him and soon they all turned to Joe's direction and looked up to see what Joe was looking at. Soon, all of their faces turned into horrified expressions.

On top of the trolley cart, there was a huge figure. It was a familiar figure. He looked pretty scarred up, but it was none other than Burizalor. The evil monster looked down at the children with a enraged look. Then his frown turned into a cruel smile.

"It can't be!" Tai said.

"No! He died! We used that Life Bomb! He couldn't have survived it!" Agumon exclaimed.

"How can he still be living?" Leomon said as he balled his fists up.

"Mommy. Daddy. Matt," TK muttered.

The whole scene started to turn dark, even the skies were turning a dark red color. This environment easily indicated Burizalor's inner rage. He pointed his finger towards the children. His smile got even bigger and a beam shot out from his finger. It was being directed towards one of the children. To his horror, Tai saw the beam coming towards him.

"Taichi!" Leomon exclaimed as he ran and pushed Tai aside.

However, his fate would be a fatal one as the beam penetrated right through the chest of Leomon. Leomon cried out in pain as Burizalor kept the beam right on him.

"No! Leomon!" Tai exclaimed as he went to help him but the others restrained him.

Leomon fell to the ground with a hole in his chest. Blood came spilling out from his wound and he had lost total consciousness.

"Leomon. No. Leomon. This can't be happening," TK cried.

"That monster..." Patamon said while crying at TK's side.

_"How could he!"_ Mimi said to herself.

_"What a cold-hearted monster!"_ thought Joe.

"Leomon..." Kari wept.

Gatomon stayed at her side and turned to face Burizalor with an angry look.

* * *

"No! I can't be!" X said in horror. "How could he?" 

"What is it now, X?" Piximon asked. "What happened?"

"Please, do not keep us in suspense!" exclaimed Centaurumon.

"It's him. He's alive, isn't he?" Keke asked.

"Yes! He's alive! Burizalor has survived the Life Bomb! He just took out Leomon."

"What!"

"But, I thought the Life Bomb was supposed to have done that monster in!" Andromon stated.

"I underestimated Burizalor's resiliency," X replied. "He's a formidable creature. Now, he's even more horrible than I've ever imagined. Tai. You've got to stop him!"

* * *

The psychotic madman had barely survived and his primary target had been Tai. Though, he was still quite pleased to get a shot in at his long-time nemesis, Leomon. It was Leomon who sacrificed himself to save Taichi from certain death. 

"Leomon. He saved my life," Tai said, "Burizalor..."

Now the young boy was holding rage within while clenching his fists and teeth.

"That Life Bomb actually did damage to me. I nearly died in that explosion," Burizalor said, "But now I have come back to kill you all! You're not going back home. You will all die by my hand. Yes eight children to be killed in one full swoop! Now, to take care of these crests."

Burizalor held his hands up and watched as the crests started to come to him. The children watched as their crests and tags were taken away. They attempted to snatch them back but Burizalor was able to catch them all with ease.

"No! Our crests and tags!" Sora cried, "No!"

Burizalor crushed them with his hands and watched as digi particles started coming out. The crests and tags that the children had worked so hard to find and achieve were all destroyed in a matter of seconds. The digimon's chances of evolving into their higher forms were now slim to none.

"You bastard!" Tai said, "Guys! Listen up! You all got a chance to get out of here with that trolley cart. Just leave here as soon as possible. Well what the hell are you guys waiting for!"

The others watched as Tai was losing control and giving them a death glare. His eyes were full of rage.

"I'm not going!" TK said, "I wouldn't leave you! I'll be here to help!"

"Dammit TK! Your crest is gone! Even if Angemon fights, he won't be able to beat this creep! Do you want to lose him, again! Huh!"

"No, but we can't leave you."

"TK is right! We're here to fight with you! We're the Digi-Destined after all!" Sora said.

"Sora! Do me a favor and shut up! I'm not going to let you get killed! You get the others away from here now! Protect my sister and get the hell out of here! Now! I said go!"

Sora has never seen Tai this angry before. It seemed as though he was coming a different person and it scared her to death. He seemed possessed and whatever rage he felt, Agumon could feel the same thing.

"Well if you think your friends will escape me, Taichi. You are sadly mistaken, my friend."

Burizalor pointed his finger towards the children and it looked like he was pointing to Tai but as soon as he shot out his deadly beam, it went straight towards Sora.

Everything seemed to turn into slow motion and the beam was coming right for Sora. Tai watched in horror and went to push Sora aside. But as soon as he reached out to her, the beam went right through her chest and through her heart. Tai's eyes widened in fear and shock at what he just witnessed.

Sora fell limp to the ground and her eyes became glazed over. Tai ran to her side and held her in his arms.

"Sora. No. This can't be happening..."

Tai's eyes started to water down in tears. He lost Matt and now he lost his best friend, Sora. Burizalor has taken away two of the most important people of the group.

"Sora..." Biymon cried, "Oh my goddramon. No. **SORA!"**

* * *

X fell backwards with a horrified expression. There were drops of tears coming down from his eyes. Now, he had witnessed Sora meet her demise. 

"Now, what happened!" Centaurumon asked.

"X? What is it?" said Keke. "Don't tell me..."

"Yeah. Sora's gone. Burizalor has done it. That bastard is going to die..."

"Yes. I have a feeling the legend will come into realization..."

"Arise, legendary warrior..."

* * *

Tai looked back at the moments when Sora mentioned the power of love. 

_"You know something that I found that my mom loves me very much." _

_"And it was your crest that helped me digivolve, Sora." _

_"Yeah. I'm glad." _

_"I felt something like love too, but I couldn't make out to what it was."_

Tai could remember that very well from the time Sora's Crest of Love unleashed its power from Sora's own love. He had wanted to tell her that since arriving in the Digital World. Since then, they have gotten a lot closer and became more than just friends. He shared the same kind of love for Sora and now his only love had been taken away from him. Burizalor has killed his one true friend.

"Ha! Ha! What's the matter? Did we lose something," Burizalor laughed cruelly as a way to taunt Tai.

(The DBZ English background music played during Goku's first SSJ transformation plays)

Suddenly, Tai started to shake with total rage and he clenched his digivice. Agumon watched Biyomon crying at Sora's body. He turned to face Burizalor and his eyes turned a different color, a more darker and redder color. He felt the same kind of rage that Tai was feeling.

"Burizalor. I won't let you get away with this. No more. You have caused too much pain already! I've had it with you. **NO MORE!** I said, **NO MORE YOU NO GOOD BASTARD!**"

Tai dropped his digivice and it shattered into pieces. The other children watched in horror as Tai's body started to glow a red color. Then Agumon was glowing as well. The ground started to shake around them and a barrier formed around them. Burizalor watched in horror to what was transpiring.

"I won't let you kill anymore innocent souls," Tai said, "You hear me! **NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**"

Tai let out a raging, blood curling scream, as did Agumon. The ground started to shake around them and the barrier got even bigger. It looked as though they were about to transform as they were being pulled against one another.

**"FUSION EVOLVE!"**

Burizalor continued to watch in horror at what was transpiring. He has never seen something like this before. Then when he heard the word **Fusion**, he gasped in total horror and stood back shaking. The legend was true after all! It was true!

**"WE WON'T ALLOW YOU TO DESTROY BOTH WORLDS! YOUR END HAS COME!"**

Tai and Agumon fused as a red energy force surrounded them. Agumon evolved through all of his evolutions until his body became human-like. His War Greymon head became that of a human's helmet with the symbol of courage on the forehead. His eyes were similar to those of War Greymon's, but were purely green. His clawed limbs gave away to fore arms and fists. His brave shield evolved into smaller set of armor. Tai was pulled inside of him.

"Agumon fusion evolve! **OMEGA X!**"

As the smoke cleared away, the newest form of Agumon stood in front of Burizalor. The other children couldn't believe their own eyes. Agumon and Tai had fused into the legendary warrior. Burizalor couldn't believe at what he was seeing.

Omega X turned to face the children. His voice became much deeper and man-like. His child-like distinctions were now gone. His frame of mind still seemed to be within the warrior. He turned and faced his comrades.

"TK! Kari! You all need to use the trolley cart and get away from here as soon as possible! Take Leomon away from here! Now! We'll take this creep from here."

TK and Kari nodded in agreement. Kabuterimon carried Leomon off as the children followd him back to the trolley cart.

Omega X turned to face Burizalor. His eyes were full of rage, hatred and vengeance against Burizalor. Burizalor was visibly shaking and attempting to turn away. The legendary warrior is true after all.

(The English DBZ SSJ Goku Transformation ends)

* * *

"Who is that!" Keke asked. 

"It's the legend. This is the digimon warrior that will bring down the tyrant. The prophecy has come into realization. The most powerful being in the digital universe is the very two guys I've helped train," X stated. "You've done it my friends. Keke. I introduce to you to Omega X. He is the legendary warrior of courage."

"Kick his ass!" Keke exclaimed. "Put that bastard in his place!"

* * *

The dust started to settle on the ground as a staredown took place. The newly digivolved Omega X was glowing a red aura around him. He had a possessed look on his face and couldn't keep his glare away from Burizalor. He stood tall and human-like. It required the fused powers of Agumon and Tai to create Omega X. 

Burizalor took a look at Omega X and he started to shake with fear. He couldn't his very eyes. He has never seen such an evolution such as this.

"What? I thought digimon could only reach to a mega level. This is totally different from anything I have seen. Damn, what does this mean? This is completely different."

Omega X kept his attention on his adversary like a predator watching his prey. The children were amazed at the appearance of Omega X. Kari and TK were amazed the most. They witnessed the very first fusion ever.

"Ok guys. It's time. You all better get away from here. Take Leomon and Sora's bodies away from here. Get to the trolley cart and get away from here as soon as possible."

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry TK. I know where I have to be. This is my fight. This creep needs to pay for the horrible sins he has committed."

"Yeah but if you stay here any longer. You might end up getting hurt. You'll need our help."

"Kari! I'm your older brother. Now listen, you and the others better get away from here! You do as I say! Now leave!"

Kari gasped at the way her brother scolded at her. But she knew that he and Agumon were working together as their newly evolved fusion form. She nodded in agreement.

"Whatever you say, Tai. Just don't go dying on us, alright?"

"I can promise you that. Thanks."

Kari and TK headed over to the others telling them to get away from the battlefield as soon as possible. Kabuterimon picked up Leomon's body, while Izzy and Joe went over to pick up Sora's limp body.

"We'll get away as far as we can," TK said, "Beat this guy for us."

"We're counting on you big brother! You too Agumon," shouted Kari.

Omega X nodded in agreement and watched his friends get away from the battlefield to get back to the trolley cart.

"Ha! Ha! An amusing way to make a get away! I decide who should leave," Burizalor said as he pointed towards the other children.

A shocked look came over the face of Omega X. As Burizalor was about to shoot out a beam towards the children, Omega X quickly phased out and reappeared in front of Burizalor. Omega X raises his fist back and punches Burizalor right in the face. Burizalor goes flying back but he stops himself. Omega X flew right at him and nails him with a elbow shot to the gut. Burizalor goes flying back and was about to crash through a nearby mountain. Burizalor was able to stop himself.

"Grr! You dare take advantage over me! Now you will die!"

But as soon as Burizalor held his hand back, he felt something grab him. Burizalor turned to see Omega X already behind him and grabbing his wrist. Now it seemed as though Omega X has gotten a lot faster.

"You just don't know when to stop Burizalor. Can't you see that you are hurting others? What have they done to you?"

Burizalor pulled away and faced Omega X with an angry expression on his face.

"What do you mean? I choose to kill because I want to! Nobody has authority over my actions! Not even you!"

"Alright then, Burizalor. We'll play by your rules. You leave me no choice. If you won't change your ways, then I'll just have to beat you to a bloody pulp until you say uncle."

"Ha! You sure are a damned fool. Oh sure, you transformed into something out of this world, but you are not a match for me!"

Burizalor goes flying right at Omega X and starts punching him, but Omega X quickly maneuvers away from each punch being thrown at him. Omega X grabs Burizalor by his hands and starts to crush them.

"First Matt. Then Leomon. Now even my best friend, Sora!"

Burizalor was struggling under the grip of Omega X. He continued to use his strength in attempt to crush Burizalor's hands.

"You don't even a damn. I can easily tell. Their lives mean absolutely nothing to you. You're not even at least a bit sorry. All you can even think about is a way to kill me!"

Burizalor powered up and let out a aura of powerful energy and attempted to push away Omega X but it was no use. Burizalor freed himself and punched Omega X in the chest. But as his fist connected with Omega X's chest, it had no effect. Omega X simply smiled and Burizalor goes walking backwards with a horrified look on his face.

"No don't tell me. No! It's true! The legendary warrior is real. You're the one. Aren't you!"

Omega X simply stood there with a big smile on his face and he was starting to glow.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other children were getting away as far as possible. They all got inside the trolley cart. However, there was one small problem. It can't be activated. After all, Burizalor had trashed it. 

"What? The trolley cart isn't able to be activated, not even from electrical energy," exclaimed Izzy.

"No, it's trashed. We're going to have to find some other form of transportation to get you guys back home," Kabuterimon said.

Kari turned towards the direction where Burizalor and Omega X were battling. Gatomon walked up to her.

"Don't worry, Kari. Tai and Agumon have this whole thing under control. They're going to make Burizalor as their own scratching post."

"I'm just worried about Tai. I hope he and Agumon make it through."

"They will. Don't worry about them. Lets worry how to get you guys back home."

"Right. But what other way can we get home?"

"Great. We're trapped here forever," Joe cried, "Now we lost Sora. Leomon is in bad condition. What else is going to happen next!"

TK stood around and looked over Leomon with Patamon. A thought came to his mind. Why should he be standing around here if he can go help Tai?

_"Tai. I hope give Burizalor the beating that he deserves. He killed my brother and now he kills Sora. Make him pay."_

* * *

Burizalor was visibly shaken with fear as he faced off against Omega X. What amazed him the most was the fact that he has gained super speed and powerful energy since his recent evolution. It looked as though his power has surpassed that of any normal mega. 

"No more, Burizalor. No more torture. No more pain. No more killing. Now, you will feel our wrath, **BURIZALOR!"**

(Metallica's "Master of Puppets" plays during battle scene)

Omega X flew right at Burizalor within a flash of a light and he drills Burizalor right in the face with a right cross. Burizalor goes flying back. Omega X goes flying right at Burizalor and delivers an elbow shot into his gut. Burizalor goes falling down. Burizalor stops himself and looks up. To his surprise, Omega X was gone. He turned around and shot out a beam. He had shot nothing but air.

"Stop toying with me!"

Burizalor turns to find Omega X flying right at him. He nails an elbow shot to the chin of Burizalor. Omega X then uppercuts the evil tyrant causing him to go flying up. Omega X flies up and follows him up. Omega X spins into a tornado and drills himself into Burizalor's chest. Burizalor goes flying back and crashing into a nearby mountain.

Omega X looked down at the fallen pile of rubble. He waited for Burizalor came out of the ground and attempt to use another form of sneak attack. But that wasn't the case. Omega X waited patiently while buying his time wisely.

The ground started to shake and the pile of rubble exploded. Burizalor comes popping out as he hovered up to meet up with Burizalor. He has an angry look on his face and began to form a smile across his face.

"Why do you loathe everything that I have done? You brainless brute, you need to realize that you're just as blood thirsty as I am. You can fake all of this hero crap if you want to, but I know you're hiding the fact that you plan to surpass me in power. You want this whole Digital World to yourself. Well, am I right?"

"Maybe, but it really doesn't matter now. Because you'll be dead once we get back to the other world."

"Oh is that so? Well I hope you can live up to those guarantees. Because I'm not just going to stand here and let you attack me. You're going to have to fight me to do so! Then, we shall see who the most dominant force of the Digital World really is!"

All Omega X could do instead of responding was giving off a smirk.

"Well the jury is out on that, huh? Well…"

Burizalor looks towards a cloud of smoke and flies right through it to get to the other side in attempt to get away from Omega X. But as soon as he got to the other side, Omega X followed him up and was still smiling. Burizalor screamed in rage as he blasted a huge energy beam at Omega X and started firing more blasts at him. Now there seemed to be a sort of invisible barrier around Omega X that was blocking out all of the beams that were being fired. Then Burizalor delivers a last beam and watches it hit and explode. Burizalor started to catch his breath and watched as the explosion stopped and the smoke started to clear away. He watched to see if he was able to hit Omega X.

As the smoke cleared, Burizalor's eyes widened in fear. He saw Omega X without a single scratch on him. This infuriated the evil tyrant even more as he started to clench his fists. His body started to glow a purple aura color as he held his hands out. A ball of energy formed in his hands and it got bigger while Burizalor's rage started to increase. Omega X stood there as if he wasn't even worried a bit at all. His smile faded away as Burizalor pulled his hands forward and let out a huge energy blast. A large explosion occurred, however, Burizalor wasn't finished from there just yet. He formed several fiery energy balls and threw them over at the cloud of smoke that surrounded Omega X. This was one of his last attempts at ending the fight once and for all.

Burizalor started to catch his breath and he smiled over the fact that he may have finally defeated his adversary once and for all. Not even the strongest digimon would have been able to survive this onslaught attack. However, to Burizalor's surprise, the smoke started to clear away and Omega X was still levitating without any scratches on him.

"What! Thats not possible! How in the hell can you survive that! Damn you!"

Omega X got into a fighting stance, which got Burizalor ready to go but Omega X faded out. Burizalor gasps in fear at what he saw and turns around to see Omega X right behind him. Burizalor goes flying right at Omega X and goes for a right hand punch. Omega X ducks under and punches Burizalor right in the gut. Burizalor gasps after getting punched in the gut and he goes flying back. Omega X goes flying right at him and hammers away at Burizalor. Omega X elbows Burizalor right in the face and sends him flying down into another mountain. However, this time, Burizalor was able to stop himself and he landed right on top of the mountain.

("Master of Puppets" ends)

"Take this hot shot!"

Burizalor points his fingers at Omega X and desperately starts firing away several deadly beams at him. Omega X was able to dodge each and every one of them by quickly phasing out. Burizalor continued firing away at Omega X until his adversary disappeared from sight.

Burizalor searched around his surroundings as sweat came dripping down his face. He had never fought such an excellent fighter such as Omega X. This was a rare occurrence indeed. Omega X appears right above him with a smile on his face. Burizalor screams with rage and lighting starts forming all over his body. He points out and starts firing more desperate blasts at Omega X. As soon as he stopped, he saw Omega X unscathed. There wasn't a single scratch on his body. This infuriated Burizalor even more.

Omega X held up his hand and gave Burizalor a 'Just Bring It' signal. Burizalor smiled and shot out a deadly beam from his finger and watched it go straight at Omega X. This time he was at close range. But even that wasn't enough. Omega X dodged out of the way. This sent shock towards Burizalor.

"But! How! How is he able to dodge that attack at a close range!"

Burizalor starts firing more finger blasts but Omega X was able to dodge them with ease. Burizalor tried to phase in front of Omega X to shoot more finger blasts but even that was no use. Omega X was dodging everything that was being thrown at him. It looked as though Omega X wasn't even trying and just toying with the evil tyrant.

Both of them flew up at the same level and they faced each other off. Burizalor was able to catch up to Omega X. His face became enraged and he looked like he wanted to really kill Omega X for doing this to him and making him look like the pitiful fool that he truly was.

"Hey! Why can't I hit you! Just tell me, damn you! And you better come up with a good excuse!"

Omega X hovered there while facing off Burizalor. Nothing had come to mind for him to fully explain his motives. He smiled and could come up with the only thing that came to mind.

"Why don't you just shoot me, then?"

"Shoot you? Fine! You shall regret that! Take this, you cocky bastard!"

Burizalor shoot out another finger blast and this time, it was able to connect and it nailed Omega X right in the head. Omega X's head tilted backwards.

"Gotcha!"

However, the mad man's celebration was short-lived as Omega X pulled his head back. Burizalor was trembling. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"But how! That's not possible!"

"You can destroy dimensions and digital planets, but you can't even kill a single warrior like myself?"

"Wh-Wha-What are you!"

"I think you know who we already are. We are the two most powerful beings to possess the powers of courage. We were formerly Taichi Kamiya and Agumon. We are peaceful warriors that had our rage being awakened as a result of your evil and cold-blooded acts. Our fury shall not be extinguished! I am the legendary fusion warrior."

A nearby volcano starts to erupt as smoke started to come their way. Burizalor was terrified and couldn't take his eyes off of his powerful adversary.

"We are Omega X! The Legendary Fused Warrior of Courage!"

Burizalor gasped and started to turn away but he was stunned to even get away.

With rage and anger inside of him, Tai and Agumon have made the first fusion, a legend that was said to been secret for many. It has been many digital cycles. But now Tai and Agumon have harnessed the power after seeing Sora losing her life. Now Omega X prepares to punish Burizalor! Can their combined powers be able to end the evil reign of Burizalor?

**(Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays) **

**(Preview)**

TK: Wow, this is one unbelievable battle! It all comes down to this!

Kari: That creep won't beat my brother. I promise you, TK.

Burizalor: Curse you! Curse you! It can't be! I won't be defeated so easily! I won't stand for this humiliation! But if that's the way you want to play it, then prepare to die, legendary warrior!

Omega X: What are you doing!

Burizalor: If I can't beat you, then no one will! Die, digital world! Die! I'll destroy this retched world along with everyone on it! Armageddon Genocide!

X: No! It can't end like this!

Mysterious God-like voices: We are free!

TK: It's them! How were they able to escape their imprisonment!

Kari: It's a miracle!

Mimi: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode fifty-four!

**Armageddon Genocide! The Digital World Destruction!**

Joe: What the-hey? We're alive?

* * *

Max: The moment you ficcers have been waiting for has arrived! Omega X has made his Fusion debut and that was no disappointment! 

Booker T: Now we'll see if that Burizalor sucka can pull himself out of this mess.

Hurricane: Speaking of mess, Zeomon and Coral have been tearing the place apart!

Zeomon and Coral stand yards away from one another. They breathed heavily to themselves.

Zeomon: You're better than I thought. How about another taste of my Nova Star?

Coral: Ha. Don't sing it, bring it.

Zeomon jumps up and phases out. Coral is caught off guard and turns to find Zeomon shooting out his Nova Star. Coral summons her sword and manages to push it back. Zeomon jumps up. Ryo comes walking in and gets nailed by the Nova Star blast.

Ryo: Damn! Not again!

Coral: At least, I got something from that.

Piccolo: I've been inching to see a match this good.

Krillin: That Coral is one feisty chick.

Teinshihan: No kidding.

Android 18: I wonder who this Zeomon guys is. He just showed up out of nowhere.

Henry: Terriermon? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?

Terriermon: No. I can't even see them moving. I don't understand how Krillin and the boys can see them. What a rip off for digimon like myself.

Guilmon: Go Coral! Go Zeomon! Just put up a fun show!

Rika: I'm just grateful Zeomon got rid of Ryo for us.

Renamon: What do you think BW?

Black War Greymon: I can't tell who's going to win this.

JP: Hey! Who ate all the plates!

Tike and Kara are both on the ground with enlarged stomachs. Goku and Lina fight over the last lamb leg. JP falls to the ground in starvation.

Kouji: Oh brother, can't you wait?

Kouichi: Kouji. Let's go check out this match.

Tommy: Don't forget me!

Sonic: Let's go, Tails! I can't miss this!

Tails: Right behind ya, Sonic!

Zeomon prepares to make his next move on the teenage saiyan girl. Coral puts her guard up.

Zeomon: Keep you're eyes on me, woman!

Coral: Woman! I'm not even a year from being 17 yet! Nobody calls me a woman!

Max: Shit. Never piss off an anime girl. It will just lead to even more destruction.

Coral: Alright, dude! I'm finishing this! Ready?

Coral phases out and appears above Zeomon. She summons forth a dragon-like ki blast and fires it down at Zeomon.

Coral: Dragonite Inferno!

The fiery blast showers down over Zeomon. Coral looks over and sees that Zeomon had phased away in time.

Coral: Damn, you're good. I haven't had a good work out in ages.

Zeomon: Same to you.

Coral: SSJ4T didn't create me to be a weakling. I was made to kick ass.

Zeomon: Same here.

Coral: What's your secret identity? You can't hide under that helmet forever.

Zeomon: You'll know soon enough. We'll postpone this fight until next time.

Coral: I'll be waiting.

Zeomon walks off down the aisle calmly, while the audience looks on in stunned silence. Coral straps her sword.

Max: Talk about a draw. I wanted to see a winner. I guess they'll give it their all for the rematch.

Coral: I'll be ready next time. In the meantime, looks like I'll be doing some training. At least he did get rid of Ryo for us.

Max: If he got rid of Ryo for us, then he's cool in my book. I think I have an idea of who Zeomon's real identity is.

Coral: Who?

Max: Can't tell ya.

Coral: Please tell me!

Max: Maybe later.

Coral: No! Now! Now! Now!

Max: The party continues until next time.

Coral: Tell me! Tell me!

Max: Peace out everyone!

(Update 4/28/05: Lyrics removed.)


	34. Armageddon Genocide! The Digital World's...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. Coral, Skull Satan, Marine Devilin, Metal Tyrannus and Burizalor are created characters of mine and I won't let anyone use them without my permission. 

Coral: Hey, chicos and chicas! We're back with the party! Last time you just saw Zeomon and I tear at each other. 

Max: Not exactly tear at each other. You two were basically even. 

Coral: How was he evenly matched with me?! I'm one of the last three pure saiyans left! That's myself, Goku and Vegeta! 

Max: Yeah but you do lack the experience those two have. 

Coral: Great, just rub it in my face. So, Zeomon is actually that Alan Wilkinson. I'm glad you told me. 

Max: Next time, don't go choking me out for answers. 

Coral: I couldn't resist myself. 

Keke: Hey guys! You won't believe this! Yugi and Kaiba are dueling again! 

Max: Now this is something I can't miss. 

Coral: I'll be ready for ya, Zeomon. Just you wait. 

Metabee: Man and I thought our ro-battles were intense. 

Ikki: You're not kidding, Metabee. 

Kaiba: Make you're move, Yugi! You can't stop Obsliek the Tormentor! 

Yugi: Not unless I summon Silypher the Sky Dragon! 

Kaiba: You're monster maybe powerful, but it still pales in comparison to Obsliek. 

Max: Kick Kaiba's snotty ass, Yugi! Silypher with lay the smack down on Obsliek! 

Takato: Any idea who's going to win? 

Kazu: Dude, we have to get ourselves those cards. 

Kenta: Just think, we'll finally get a chance to whip the floor with Rika. 

Rika: Keep dreaming, boys. 

Krillin: Who would have thought this party would end up a hell hole… 

Yamucha: At least Ryo was kicked out again. We should be thankful. 

Tai: But he ruined our ice hockey game! 

Tenchi: I wonder what Ryoko and Ayeka are up to? 

Sasami: Probably drinking more saki again. 

[Ryoko and Ayeka have a duet while drinking more saki.] 

JP: I'm not cleaning up after them. 

Goku: Why don't we duel sometime, Vegeta? 

Vegeta: You mean with the cards? I'll pass. I rather defeat you with my fists. 

Goku: Ok, but you're missing out on some pretty interesting card duels. 

Vegeta: Damn, you're too much of a child, Kakarotto. 

Max: This duel could go on for hours. 

Coral: You're right. So while these two continue their duel, let's get on with the fic. The battle between Burizalor and Omega X continues! The heart-pounding action and excitement…Ok, I think I overdid it. I'm starting to sound like that announcer dude. Let's just get on with the fic. Enjoy. 

********************************************************************************* 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**Armageddon Genocide! The Digital World's Destruction?!**

Burizalor was trembling with total disbelief. His eyes were widened with total fear in them. Sweat was coming down his face and he growled angrily. Omega X stared him down without any a move. 

"Bah! You're nothing! Fusion Warrior! Don't make me laugh! You're just a faker! You can't win! Don't you know who I am? I am Burizalor! The most powerful being in the digital universe and I won't let a second-rate weakling like yourself destroy my honor!" 

Burizalor held his fist as it began to glow. He looked up to face Omega X. 

"Yamato. He was sure that he was going to be the one to fuse with his digimon. He tried so hard to realize that goal! What a dope! Now as a result, he is dead and enjoying eternal limbo as we stand here now." 

Omega X kept his eyes locked onto Burizalor and the thought of Matt getting killed was replaying over his mind. 

************************************************************************************** 

"Electro Shocker!" 

Kabuterimon attempted to use his electrical power to activate the devastated trolley cart. He went for another electrical charge from his energy balls but they were no use. 

"What's wrong, Kabuterimon?" 

"My Electro Shocker doesn't seem to be powering the trolley cart up, Izzy. Were just going to have to find a another way to get you guys back home." 

"Yeah, but what?" 

TK sat and looked out at the sunset. Patamon was next to him and he felt two tremendous powers clashing with one another. 

_"Man, what a battle that was. Matt, I miss you. We went through this so far. Sora, we managed to endure this whole horror fest. I can't believe you two are gone. Now. We were all so close to getting home together."_

Kari looked over to where TK was at and she sighed. 

"What's wrong, Kari?" Gatomon asked. 

"Its Tai. He and Agumon are out there fighting that monster, while we're here standing around. I really wish we could go out there and help him." 

"Leave them. This is their fight and they choose to fight him alone." 

"Huh? But they might get killed..." 

"No they won't. I just have a good feeling that Burizalor is about realize his mistake, a mistake that will come back to haunt him for the rest of his life. He will realize Omega X's true power. So let them have their way with him." 

"Yeah. And all we have to do is worry on how to get back home." 

"Exactly, so no more worrying." 

Leomon lied on the ground with a hole in his chest but he was still barely able to breath. The others were looking after him to check on his condition. Sora's body was laid right next to him. Her now glazed eyes were looking out towards where the battle was taking place, just many miles across the sunset. 

************************************************************************************** 

Omega X and Burizalor continued to stare each other down. Burizalor was getting angrier and angrier just by looking at his adversary. He now realizes that Omega X has now surpassed him in speed and power. He couldn't face the truth. He started to look back to when War Greymon unleashed the Life Bomb. 

_Flashback _

Tai pulled his arms back and pushed them forward. War Greymon did the same and felt his body start to crumble after releasing the huge force of energy. 

**"Life Bomb!"**

Suddenly, a large orange ball of energy came hurtling towards where Burizalor was hovering. Burizalor looked up and saw the Life Bomb coming right at him. His eyes widened in shock at the sight of it. He watched as it swallowed up his death ball beam. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" 

The Life Bomb started to push Burizalor back. Even the powerful brute strength and speed of Burizalor wasn't enough to push the energy ball back. 

"THIS THING! IT'S TOO POWERFUL! NO! DAMN YOU, DIGI-DESTINED!" 

The ball of energy pushed Burizalor further back into the ground. His screams were becoming increasingly blood curling like never before. Burizalor's eyes started to bulge open while he continued to scream. 

"I CAN'T PUSH IT BACK! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I SWEAR THAT I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" 

Burizalor screamed out as he was pushed further down into the ground. Then there was a large explosion. The force of the explosion was like a small meteorite striking the surface. The force of the explosion caused shock waves to push everything back and the ground was crumbling like never before. 

End of Flashback 

Burizalor screamed out a blood-curling cry and his body started to shake with anger. He looked up to face Omega X, his eyes full of hatred and vengeance. 

_"This can't be happening to me! I am the Lord of many dimensions! How can this warrior's power rival mine? All of that time I was toying with him and beating him, his power started to rise even more! Damn it! I should have destroyed this piece of shit when I first laid eyes on him!"_

Omega X just stood there and watched Burizalor shaking with rage and anger. He wasn't going to listen to his senseless babbling and chooses to end this battle right away. 

************************************************************************************* 

Meanwhile, the soldiers of Planet Buriza No. 47 were still anticipating for their leader's arrival from the digital world. There was a large base, which happened to be the main headquarters. Within the base, there were a large number of soldiers and officials tracing the power levels of their leader and other armies by taking a reading from their scouters. Suddenly, a tall, green creature with armor started to speak. 

"Hmmm. This is rather strange. I am not receiving any reading from any active scouters from the Digital World. No replies from the Demon Corps or even Burizalor. Their scouters are all off-line." 

Then a hammerhead creature came walking in with piles of papers that had readings from the Digital World. He piled them onto the floor and looked at the computer. 

"No communication feedback?! If there's no feedback, then that means they could have all been destroyed some how." 

"Well I say, good riddance," a Fuugamon said, "that's right you all heard me." 

A group of soldiers came running in and heard what Fuugamon had just said. Each of them had angry looks on their faces. 

"What did you just say?" the green creature said, "You dare talk about our leader like that?! He gave you your job and he could kill you if you even said that." 

"Burizalor killed my entire race," he said, "So I'm glad he's getting what he deserves." 

As he said that, laser shots were being fired at him Fuugamon cried out in pain and turned to see the soldiers pointing their firearms at him. 

"Ugh! What the hell are you guys doing?! You got a problem with my opinion?!" 

"Nobody double crosses Lord Burizalor and lives. Men, exterminate this scumbag," a voice called out. 

The soldiers fired away at Fuugamon like madmen and watched as Fuugamon's body was deleted and then he was completely deleted from existence. 

"Now men. Take note on what happens if you happen to betray Lord Burizalor." 

That voice belonged to that of a Shadramon, he had a body completely identical of a Flamedramon. But he had a insect-like face, no tail, and a colorful fiery-like wings on his back. 

"Well that takes care of that annoying nuisance. Now, listen up! There are no more races anymore! There are only two types of races now. Those who serve Lord Burizalor, and those that don't serve him. Those who refuse to work with Burizalor, do not live very long. Is that clear?!" 

The group of soldiers all saluted and cried out. 

"Good! That's what I like to hear! Now get back to work, you lazy shits!" 

Just then, there was a reading being picked up from the Digital World and it came onto screen on a surveillance map. 

"Sir! I'm picking up a reading from the Digital World," the green creature said, "Wow. Take a look at that power level! That's gotta be him!" 

"Heh. Heh. Good. The boss is taking care of business!" 

"Hold on! There's another power level reading and it's huge too!" 

"Say what?!" 

"Yeah and it seems that his power is nearly as equal to that of Burizalor's. No, it's a little bigger! Burizalor's power level stands at 8,400,000. However, there's another individual with a level of 15,000,000!" 

Shadramon had a shocked look on his face as sweat came down. 

"Ok. I'm isolating the readings right now," the other creature said. 

The computer started to overload and electrical sparks started coming out. 

"Ack! Commander Shadramon! Damn, it's going to blow!" 

"Damn it! The computer couldn't handle that much power! Men, get the hell out of here! Now! Now!" 

The soldiers and army officials started to run out like crazy. Shadramon followed them out as the computer base blew up. 

A huge explosion occurred and the armies started to run out. As a result of this, half of the base blew up. 

************************************************************************************ 

Burizalor and Omega X continued to face each other off. Burizalor was getting angrier and angrier for every time he looks at his adversary. The sky was beginning to turn darker as a result of Burizalor's mood. It fit him quite perfectly. 

"Its over, Burizalor. Your finished." 

Omega X powered up and pulled his arms back. 

"What the hell did you say?! Me finished?! Nobody says that to me! To hell with you!" 

Omega X forms an energy ball in his hands and he looks to throw it at Burizalor. Suddenly, he felt a tremendous energy coming from Burizalor. A dark aura formed around the evil tyrant. Omega X formed a bright red aura and watched he pushed his aura of light towards Burizalor. However, Burizalor pushed his forwards as the two powers clashed with one another. Radical lighting formed after each clash. It was something not of this world and it brought tremendous energy throughout the landscape. 

Burizalor and Omega X faced each other off as their energy was beginning to increase after every second passing on. 

*********************************************************************************** 

The entire Digital World felt the effects of the two tremendous power increases. Grounds started to shatter and water began to rise as a result of the after shocks of the energy increase. 

The children felt the ground shaking and turned towards where the battle was taking place. 

"Man o man," Joe said, "Something is seriously going to go down over there!" 

"Yeah. I never felt this much energy before. And these are just from two people. Tai and Agumon must really be enjoying their new fusion form," said Gomamon, "Man I'd kill to have power like that." 

"Both of their powers have gone beyond that or any normal being in the Digital World," Gatomon said, "Its going to be hard for us to even surpass them." 

"You can do it, Tai," Kari said, "You can beat this guy." 

"That's right! There's no way they can lose to that creep! They're going to make him for what he has done," TK cried out. 

TK turned and looked towards the area where the fight was taking place. 

************************************************************************************* 

Both warriors had finished powering up and Burizalor decided to take a chance to unleash another one of his most deadly attacks. He formed a black ball of energy in the palm of his hands. 

"I decided to end this fast. However, it's going to be you that won't be able to make it out of here alive!" 

"We'll see about that!" 

Burizalor held his arms up and shot the energy ball up in the air. The ball started to slowly expand. Omega X took notice of this and thought to himself. Burizalor turned to face Omega X with a smile on his face. 

"I just thought of something that just occurred to me. I found a way to defeat you." 

"Huh?" 

"Your power is amazing. I'm not denying that. But didn't anybody remind you that it is the smartest fighter that wins, not the strongest. Your chances of winning have now gone out the window!" 

"Say what?!" 

"With this energy ball that I just used, I will spread a darkness that will engulf the Digital World and destroy it in the process. It's simple but effective. I call it the Armageddon Genocide. We continue our fight from here but it will be too late to even stop my attack. Because this whole world will die in a matter of moments!" 

"Taking a coward's way out? Well fine. It won't take me that long to beat you and get the hell out of here with our friends." 

"No. That's where you are wrong. As you can see, you were battling me while at fifty percent of my power. Well now, its time to unload the entire arsenal! Now you will fight the one hundred percent fully powered Burizalor! You thought you had won but your chances of getting away is nonexistent! Its over for you!" 

"But can your body withstand all of that stress from your tremendous power. Well I don't think it can. And in any case, we're not going to allow you to by the time for you to power up. You bastard, **THIS FIGHT WILL END BECAUSE I SAY IT WILL!**" 

Burizalor started towards Omega X and flew right at him. Omega X did the same exact thing and flies towards Burizalor with his fists ready. The Armageddon Genocide was slowly starting to spread and darkness started to cloak the skies. 

Omega X goes flying right at Burizalor and starts powering up. Burizalor stopped as he saw Omega X coming right at him. Omega X goes to punch Burizalor but misses. Burizalor twists away and goes for a kick to the face. Omega X ducks under and delivers an elbow shot into the gut of Burizalor. Burizalor goes flying back and coughing out a ton of blood. 

Omega X goes flying right after Burizalor and head butts him in the chest. Burizalor goes flying back yet again. Omega X flips up and delivers yet another head butt into Burizalor. Burizalor goes flying back and gets smashed into the ground. Burizalor gets to his feet and looks up to see Omega X flying right down at him, like a falcon about to snare his prey. Burizalor jumps backward and gets kicked from behind by Omega X, who had just phased behind. 

Burizalor goes flying up but is able to stop himself. Omega X goes flying right at him. This time, Burizalor was ready and goes flying right at him. The two collided with one another and a flash of light sparked at the clash. Both of them go flying back from the huge impact. Burizalor stops himself but Omega X phases behind him and kicks him in the back of the head. Burizalor goes flying down and was able to stop himself from falling yet again. Omega X went right at him with his fists ready to pound Burizalor's face. Burizalor looks up and flies up. He holds his hands out and a black wave of energy goes rushing right at Burizalor. The wave of energy sends Omega X flying back. 

Burizalor takes advantage and phases in front of Omega X and starts pounding him away with fists to the face. Omega X goes flying back and tries to stop himself, but Burizalor quickly phases behind him and elbows him in the back. Omega X goes crashing down into the ground. Burizalor goes flying down and follows him. Burizalor hovers over the fallen rubble that covered Omega X and powers up two large energy balls on both palms of his hands. He points down and shoots down the two energy balls in the ground. There is an explosion as a result of this and Burizalor goes flying up to avoid the fiery explosion. 

Burizalor started to breath heavily after unleashing tremendous energy to take out his foe. He looked down and began to read a power level decrease. A smile came across his face. But then his smile turned into a frown as he felt a power level starting to increase tremendously. To his surprise, Omega X comes out of the ground and shatters the rubble into pieces. A red aura surrounds him and his eyes are blazing over towards Burizalor. 

"Look at you! Ha! Ha! Now you realize my potential power. You maybe stronger now, but I am still the strategist. With years of experience with past fighters, I capitalize on other people's mistakes. You made one when you attacked me head on those numerous of occasions. I exploited your weakness and look what happened as a result of it." 

Omega X powered up and caused the rocks off the ground to rise. Burizalor felt his power increase and a thought came to his mind. 

"Now that all the fun and games are over. It's time to get serious. You managed to fight me while I was at fifty percent of my very best. But now, I shall unleash my full one hundred percent of my true power! That's right, the true on hundred percent Burizalor! A very rare occurrence indeed! Your chances of winning have now go flying out the window. So any last requests before I kick your ass?" 

Omega X took offense by Burizalor's remark and angrily powered up. The rocks floating around him shattered into digital dust. His body started to glow as a result and his eyes were glowing a crimson red. 

_"Good. Just like any other brainless digimon, he's taking the bait. Victory shall be mine."_

************************************************************************************** 

TK looked out to where the battle was taking place and watched as sparks were flying and clashing with one another. Patamon knew for a fact that those two powers belong to Burizalor and Omega X. He has never sensed such great powers from two individuals. 

"What's going on, Patamon? Who's winning?" 

"Omega X was winning at first, but it looks like Burizalor is taking an advantage as usual. He's no pushover." 

"Oh man. I hope Tai and Agumon make it through alright." 

"They will." 

"I just pray Leomon makes it through." 

"He took a pretty lethal shot. Let's hope for the best." 

"Anything yet, Izzy?" Mimi asked. 

"Negative. The trolley cart is totally useless! There's no way we can activate it with electrical energy, even from that from Kabuterimon. We're going to need something greater if we hope to make it work." 

"This isn't good. We're trapped here for good," Joe said as he sat on the ground and kicked the air. 

Gatomon looked up at the sky and saw a black cloud starting to engulf the light. 

"What's the matter Gatomon?" Kari asked. 

"The sky. It's getting pitch dark." 

"Whoa. Why is that? It's coming from where the fight is taking place." 

"Burizalor created it. It's his Armageddon Genocide!" 

"What's that?" 

"This attack will cloak an entire dimension full of darkness. After that, it will self-donate. Just think of it as a deletion program." 

"If it continues to cloak the Digital World. Oh no!" 

Kari went over to the other Digi-Destined and went to tell them the bad news. 

"You guys! You have listen to this! It's important!" Kari cried out, "If we don't get out of here, we're in danger of getting wiped out!" 

"What are you talking about, Kari? How are we in danger?" asked Izzy. 

"If you stop asking questions, maybe we can explain everything to you," Gatomon said. 

TK and Patamon looked over to where Kari and Gatomon were about to speak to the others. 

"I wonder what the fuss is all about?" TK asked. 

"Lets go see what they're talking about," replied Patamon. 

The Digi-Destined gathered around to listen to what Kari and Gatomon were about to say. This would determine the fate of their lives and perhaps of the Digital World. 

"Gatomon has something to say that could determine our fate if we don't act now. Gatomon." 

"Ok. You guys see that dark covering in the sky?" 

The group all looked up and nodded. The thick cloud was cloaking the entire sky and blocking out all sources of sunlight. 

"Well the dark cloud will soon consume this whole Digital World like some sort of vacuum cleaner. This is one of Burizalor's attacks. It's called the Armageddon Genocide. If we don't get out of here as soon as possible, we will soon die. So we have to find a way to get out of here as soon as possible." 

"But are they still fighting?" Patamon asked. 

"Yeah as far as I know. They're not going to be finished fighting," Gatomon said, "We have yet to find out what will occur. But we really need to get out of here as soon as possible." 

"Ugh! If only the trolley cart wasn't destroyed, we could have been out of here just a while ago," Izzy said, "Even Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker can spark it up again." 

The Digi-Destined started to grief, especially since the loss of their friend Sora. Burizalor has done them a bad hand and has stopped their momentum. It was as if he wanted them to stay and die in the Digital World, since it was his plan all along. If he succeeds, then he will easily move onto the real world and destroy it. 

Suddenly, a thought came to Izzy's mind. 

"Of course! Why didn't I think of this before! I'll use my laptop and I'll attempt to send a distress signal to the Holy Beasts. I still think they may be able to help us out." 

"But don't you think that would be impossible? " Mimi asked, "They're sealed away, remember?" 

"We won't find out unless we try to reach them," Izzy said. 

Izzy typed away at some codes on his laptop and looked onto a surveillance map of the entire Digital World. Gennai gave Izzy this after he modified his laptop for Izzy. Izzy downloaded several tracers in order to find the location of the Holy Beasts. 

"Ok guys. I think I may have found their location," Izzy said, "Keep your fingers crossed. 

The children crossed their fingers as Izzy looked at the surveillance map. The tracers were beginning to pick up something. After a few moments of searching, there were four pinpoints on the map. Smiles came across the faces of the children. 

"Prodigious! Now we will be able to find the location of the closest Holy Beasts that may help us out." 

"This is great news," TK said, "Maybe then we can get out of here as soon as possible." 

"One question, shouldn't they still trapped within some barriers that the Burizalor used to trap them?" asked Biyomon. 

"I guess not since the armies were already defeated. In fact, Burizalor had nothing to do with their sealing away. Those were done by his cronies," Izzy said, "He simply drained their energy and scattered four of their digicores. That way he would eventually find them." 

"What section of the Digital World are we at?" asked Tentomon. 

"Hmmm. According to the map, we're on the eastern hemisphere." 

"That means..." 

Suddenly, a bright glow started to penetrate through the dark and thick cloud that covered the skies. The children looked up and saw the light coming down. The digimon felt a tremendous power about to make its presence felt. Something was starting to come out from the thick dark fog. 

"What is that thing?" Joe asked. 

"I-It-It's has to be one of the four beasts," Gomamon said. 

The children gasped at what Gomamon had said. They looked up to see s long, serpent like shape coming out. 

*********************************************************************************** 

Burizalor felt his body start to bulk up quickly and his eyes were widening like never before. Radical lighting was coming down and striking all over Burizalor. Omega X felt a tremendous power increase coming from his adversary and got into a fighting stance. Burizalor raised his hands up and started to feed upon more of the radical lighting. He gladly accepted this power given to him. Now he would have a chance to use it and defeat Omega X in the process. 

_"His power is quickly increasing. Looks like he's as desperate as ever. I'm going to have to stop him now. No. I think I got a even better idea."_

"What's the matter, you punk?! Are you getting scared now?" 

"No way. Why should I be scared of you?" 

"Because you're just standing there with glazed look in your eyes. Yes, I can see a yellow streak on your back." 

"I came to a decision." 

"And what's that?" 

"I will allow you to reach your one hundred percent maximum. But, I still won't forgive for what you have done. You killed Sora and we will not let you go out and kill any more innocent souls! We are here to end you now, no matter how powerful you become!" 

"Oh I'm flattered. Don't expect to walk out victorious after I am through with you." 

Burizalor gathered more radical lighting and his body started to bulk up a little bit more. His eyes were glowing a red, blood-colored red. His arms got larger, as did his legs. Omega X took notice of this and had another thought. 

_"He's too scared that I'm going to attack before he completes his power increase. Well, he better not disappoint. I want to fight him at his very best. That would be his one hundred percent best. If I beat him at his very best, he won't come back to haunt us ever again."_

Burizalor watched as his entire body was getting bigger and his power supply was being restored. He felt like a million bucks so to speak. Omega X waited for him to finish up and he powered up as well. 

************************************************************************************ 

The Digi-Destined looked upon the sky as a long, serpent shaped creature started coming through the thick clouds. He had a body that seemed transparent and a head with two eyes on each side. He had a horn of some sort on his forehead and chains wrapped around his transparent body. 

"Who is that, Patamon?" TK asked. 

"Its one of the four guardians!" 

"Whoa, he's big and scary," Mimi said. 

"I hope he's on our side," whimpered Joe. 

"Don't worry I bet he's going to help us out," Gatomon said. 

The dragon creature floated around and stopped as he looked down to face the Digi-Destined. It began to speak. 

"You! Are you the ones who sent a distress signal to me?" 

"Yes we did," Izzy said, "We desperately need help. The Digital World is about to be wiped off out of existence because of Burizalor's latest attack." 

"Burizalor? That tyrant is up to no good. He wants to expand his empire in our absence." 

"Just a question, how did you guys get free? Weren't you supposed to be trapped and sealed away?" Mimi asked. 

"Well, we weren't sealed away by Burizalor. It was his armies who sealed us away. Burizalor drained our power supply. He then scattered a digicore from each of us guardians. Since you defeated them, each of us was released and our powers were restored as a result. Since you defeated Piedmon, I was released and my power was restored." 

"Just a little while after we defeated Piedmon, the four Digital Cores died away and were turned to stone since they and Gennai were connected somehow. Gennai passed away due to that factor," Izzy said. 

"Yes I understand, but we can restore the four Digital Cores with our powers. Since we were the ones who created the cores, we can make them reborn. Now where are they at this moment?" 

"They right over where the battle is taking place," Izzy, "And if we got over there right now, we're bound to get in the line of fire." 

"That is why one of you must go over there and bring the Digital Cores here, so that I may summon the three other Guardians and use our powers to restore the four cores." 

"Sounds like a plan," Izzy said, "So who will be the one to go?" 

The children all looked towards each other. Then they looked to Joe. 

"What?! What are you all looking at me for? You want me to go?" 

"C'mon Joe, you got me at your side, buddy," Gomamon said, "We're going to make it through. Besides you need a little humor to get you in the mood and I'm an expert at doing that." 

"Well alright, it's to save the Digital World. Lets go Gomamon." 

"I never thought I would hear you say that." 

Joe and Gomamon headed off towards where the battle was taking place. He was to regain the four cores and bring them back. 

"Good luck to you my friends," the dragon said, "Be careful!" 

"Just another question. You forgot to introduce yourself," Izzy said, "We would like to know the name of the beast we are speaking to." 

"Oh my apologies. My name is Azulongmon. I am the guardian of the eastern hemisphere of the Digital World. We are in the eastern part of it at this present moment." 

"Well Azulongmon, is there any way to restore the Digital World to the way it was?" asked Izzy. 

"Yes, if we have the four cores in our possession, it's a very good possibility. However, this is a great darkness that Burizalor has emitted into the atmosphere, its going to be very hard to restore the environment to the way it was before." 

"Azulongmon, the legend of the fusion was true after all. Tai and Agumon fused to become Omega X. Did you expect that to happen?" TK asked. 

"No. This was very unexpected. We knew that one of you would fuse with your digimon somehow at some point, but we never expected the actual leader to be the one to fuse with his digimon. But now, it has happened, and it is up to him to stop the evil that is Burizalor. He must do so in order to save the Digital World." 

"Can you tell us what's going on during the battle right now?" Kari asked, "I need to know if my brother and Agumon are alright." 

"But of course." 

Azulongmon closed eyes and started to get a vision of what is taking place during the battle between Burizalor and Omega X. The other guardians are able to detect power levels as well and can easily read how much power each fighter possesses. 

"The battle has stopped for a moment. Burizalor is gathering energy from his surroundings to achieve his one hundred percent of his true maximum. I don't even think Omega X knows what he's up against." 

"Can't you do something, Azulongmon?" TK asked. 

"Yes. I can communicate with Omega X through telepathic powers. Now if you hold your digi horses, maybe I can get through to him." 

Azulongmon closed eyes once again and sent a telepathic signal straight to Omega X. 

_"Omega X! Can you hear me?! Omega X! Can you hear me?!"_

Omega X just stood there and ignored the message. He kept his focus on Burizalor at the moment. He blocked out all telepathic communications at the moment. 

_"Now look. I know you can hear me. This is Azulongmon, the guardian of the eastern hemisphere!" _

"Azulongmon, so you managed to break free?" 

"Yes, thanks to you and the other Digi-destined. My power has been restored. This is the same for the other three Holy Beasts." 

"That's great to hear, but I'm pretty busy at the moment." 

"Yes, your fighting Burizalor. Just one question." 

"Yes?" 

"Why aren't you attacking Burizalor already? He's going to achieve his on hundred maximum!" 

"We want him to achieve his one hundred percent maximum! We want to fight him at his very best!" 

"But that's crazy. Omega X, don't you think that your new power has altered your judgment? It's too risky. You might get killed!" 

"If I fight him when he's at his very best and beat him, he won't come back to haunt us ever again. It will be all over for sure!" 

"But what if you don't make it?" 

"No way. We can't lose. There's no way this creep is going to take us down that easily." 

"But what about the others? As you know, that Armageddon Genocide is going to destroy the Digital World. They have to find a way out of here." 

"Don't worry. They will all be ok. They will be safe and out of here for sure." 

"But what if you and Agumon don't make it?" 

"We will for sure. We both know this is the way we want it. This is the way we will settle this dispute once and for all. X knows what I have to do." 

"Be sure to tell X that I send my greatest gratitude." 

Burizalor continued powering up as his body was bulking up even more. Lighting was striking him and he let out a blood-curling scream. 

"Alright, Burizalor. Like I said before, I will allow you to reach your one hundred percent maximum. But when you lose, we want you to know that you gave it your all but at your fullest, your power was no match for ours. And we won't ever forgive for what you did to Sora, Burizalor! You took away one thing that you don't ever have a right to take away, **LIFE!**" 

Then there were scenes of Sora's death replaying in Omega X's mind in order to further infuriate him. 

Azulongmon began to speak once again. 

_"I understand what you're going through. But how is Burizalor reaching his maximum going to help any?" _

"If we beat him at his best, he will know for certain that we are far superior to him." 

Azulongmon sighed and the Digi-Destined were getting a little worried. 

"What's wrong, Azulongmon?" Kari asked, "What did my brother say?" 

"He chooses to fight Burizalor to beat him at his very best. There's nothing I can do to change his mind. He won't listen. But there's no time for that, we have to get you children out of here and back to your home." 

"Well first we have to wait for Joe to bring back those Digital Cores," Izzy said, "our fate rests in his hands now." 

********************************************************************************** 

The skies were getting more pitch black with red clouds starting to form. Radical lighting was coming down from different directions. 

Joe and Gomamon looked around their surroundings. They knew for certain that the Digital World was close to extinction. They had to act quickly and find the four Digital Cores. 

"This is not looking good." 

"Well look on the bright side Joe. At least, you know that its not wiped out just yet." 

"That's why we have to find those digital cores now." 

"Where did we see them last?" 

"Before the fight with Burizalor, duh!" 

Gomamon turned to see four objects lying hidden in a bush. He walked over to them and saw four large stone-like spheres. 

"Hmmm. I wonder... Hey Joe! I found them!" 

"Where?" 

"Behind this bush! Come and see!" 

Joe went over to the brush and gasped at what Gomamon just found. There were four stone-like spheres. 

"Yeah! Those are the ones! Great job, Gomamon!" 

"Eh. I'm so good." 

Just then, a radical lighting bolt struck the ground near them and crack started to form. 

"Ahh! Gomamon! We have to get out of here! You're too small to even lift these up! Time for Ikkakumon!" 

[Digimon Adventure "Evolution" plays in sequence] 

Joe's digivice started to glow and it gave Gomamon the power to digivolve into his champion leveled form. 

"Gomamon shinka! Ikkakumon!" 

Joe picked up the four cores and placed them onto Ikkakumon's back. 

"Um. Joe. My back is hurting. I don't think we'll be fast enough to get the cores over to Azulongmon." 

"Right, then we'll just have to digivolve again." 

Joe's chest shoots out a beam of light. The light's beam looked exactly like the crest of reliability. It gave Ikkakumon the power to digivolve into his ultimate level form. 

"Ikkakumon chou shinka! Zudomon!" 

Zudomon picked up the four cores with ease and motioned over to Joe. 

" How were you able to digivolve into ultimate? I thought my crest was wasted?" 

"I have no idea. Maybe some of the crest's power was stored within your own heart?" 

"That sounds too unrealistic." 

"Maybe so, but that's how I see it." 

"Well never mind that. Let's get a move on out of here." 

"Before you faint." 

"Hey, I don't faint that much." 

"Do too." 

They headed off back to the others with the four cores in their possession. 

************************************************************************************* 

Burizalor continued to power up and more radical lighting struck his body. Omega X stared him down and waited for him to finish up on his power up. Burizalor let out another blood-curling scream as a bright flash came out of nowhere and everything started to turn a pale white. The scenery was all white and everything seemed to fade to black. 

As the light cleared away, Burizalor was still there with a pumped up body and electrical bolts surging through his body. He was catching his breath and relaxing his already stressed out body. 

"There. I'm all finished. I am at one hundred percent of my true maximum! Now its time for you to crush you like an insect that you are!" 

"Fine. Now let's get this started. I don't have time to play around, asshole." 

A smile formed across the face of Burizalor as he quickly phased out. This time, Omega X was unable to detect his movements and felt an elbow shot hammer him right in the face. Omega X goes flying back as Burizalor goes flying right at him. Burizalor punches him in the gut and started hammering away at Omega X with fists to the face. 

Burizalor picks up Omega X and tosses him into the ground. Omega X goes flying down. He watched himself going down into the ground. He was able to stop himself. Burizalor comes flying down and hammers Omega X into the ground. Burizalor flies up. Omega X gets to his feet and follows him up. Omega X misses a punch as Burizalor phases away. Burizalor reappears in front of Omega X and starts hammering away at him once again. 

Burizalor kicks Omega X in the face and tosses him into a nearby canyon. Omega X goes flying through several nearby canyons. As a result of this, tons of rubble coming tumbling down on Omega X. Omega X comes popping out of the tons of rubble and blasts away some of the rubble. This way he could set himself free. He looks around and a thick purple cloud was surrounding him. Suddenly, he turned around and sees Burizalor nailing him in the face with a fist. Omega X goes flying back and Burizalor goes flying after him. 

Omega X flips up and Burizalor misses a punch. Omega X flies up and looks up to see Burizalor phasing behind him. Burizalor grabs Omega X from behind and takes him down into the ground. Burizalor goes flying up and starts firing down several blasts where Omega X was laying. He stopped and watched an explosion occur. A large cloud of smoke appeared and was slowly starting to clear away. Burizalor looked down anxiously to wait for his adversary to appear. 

As the smoke cleared away, there was nothing but rubble and dust. Burizalor was concerned. Suddenly, he felt a tremendous energy coming from another direction and he turned to see Omega X coming right at him. Burizalor throws in a punch but Omega X quickly phased out. Burizalor flies up and looks around. He turns to see Omega X hovering behind him. Burizalor turned around and flew right at him. Both of locked up and started to push each other with their tremendous force. It seems like a stalemate at the moment as electrical energy came surging through their bodies after each lockup. 

"I'm going to kill you!" 

"Well, unfortunately for you, Burizalor. It isn't going to happen." 

"You're dead!" 

"So, this is on hundred percent of your maximum power? I must say that I'm not impressed. So what do you say? We don't need all of this lock up crap. Let's get down business. You know something? I could have beaten you by now." 

"What? How dare you say that! You're nowhere near my power!" 

"You can't seem to admit defeat. Well you are about to be shocked at what I am about to do to you." 

Burizalor flips back and phases out. Omega X does the same. Burizalor goes flying back and going head on with Omega X. Both of them nailed each other. Burizalor takes advantage and punches Omega X right in the gut really hard. Omega X goes stalling back and gasping for air. A smile formed across the face of Burizalor. 

"Yes! Now you feel pain! About time! Now you will realize that I am the most powerful being in the digital universe! Ha! You never stood a chance against me! Victory shall be mine!" 

"I don't think so dip shit." 

"Huh?!" 

"Because this battle is far from being over." 

A shocked look formed across the face of Burizalor as he looked at Omega X, who was ready like never before. He had recovered so quickly that even Burizalor wasn't able to detect his hidden power increase. 

Burizalor has achieved one hundred percent of his true maximum power. But will it really be enough to put away Omega X? And will the other Digi-Destined find a way to escape the dying Digital World before the Armageddon Genocide wipes them all out. 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

Omega X: Burizalor! Let's finish this to the death! 

Burizalor: I like your style, boy. Once I'm done ripping you apart, this world will be destroyed and I'll have my eyes set for the human world. 

Omega X: You will do no such thing! 

Azulongmon: My fellow beasts I summon you! We will use our remaining power to restore the digital world! 

Mimi: Wow! This is so beautiful. 

TK: Tai's in trouble! Patamon, we're going to lend him a hand! 

Kari: But we have to get home! My brother will catch up to us! 

Burizalor: I won't die by you're hands, human! I am emperor of the digital universe! I have no equal! 

Omega X: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode fifty-five! 

**Four Guardians Shall Restore the Cores! Takeru and Angemon Return to Battle!**

TK: Don't miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

Coral: The four Holy Beasts have appeared. Wow, I'm glad this fight isn't five minutes. It's hard to believe five minutes would last that long. SSJ4T was smart enough to expand it to about an hour and a half. 

Max: No kidding. How's the duel going, Kek? 

Keke: Kaiba is really taking it to Yugi! This is getting ugly. 

Kaiba: What are you going to do now, Yugi? I have you cornered like a trapped rat! 

Yugi: I'm not done yet! My Revival Jam is still in place. You forgot that you've been running out of cards. 

Kaiba: No! It can't be! I wasn't even paying attention. 

Takato: Gee and here I thought Kaiba was a master duelist. 

Kazu: I still need to nab me some of those cards. 

Lupin: Well, I'm glad that there's a variety of hot chicks in this joint. Hmm, where to start? 

Kiyone: Don't even think about it, Lupin. 

Lupin: I was taking a look at that girl with the green skirt. 

Kagome: Eyes off, buster. 

Lupin: Hey is she you're woman, Inuyasha? 

Inuyasha: She's not my woman, but you better keep you're hands to yourself. 

Vash: Does anyone know where there's more booze? 

Spike: I need more cigarettes. I can't chill without a smoke. 

JP: Damn, those things are going kill ya! 

Spike: You live only once. 

Yolei: Hey, Ken? Wanna check out the duel? 

Ken: Sure. 

Kaiba: No! I've run out of cards?! 

Yugi: Which means you've lost. 

Kaiba: No! My cards are flawless! 

Max: Comes to show you not to underestimate Yugi's deck. 

Coral: Is this what is to come for the Duel City finals? I hope so. Make sure you come back because we'll have the next chapter to the Burizalor Saga, plus this party will continue. Until then, we're out! 

***************************************************************************************** 


	35. The Holy Beasts Shall Restore the Cores!...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. Coral, Skull Satan, Marine Devilin, Metal Tyrannus and Burizalor are created characters of mine and I won't let anyone use them without my permission. 

Coral: We're back with the continuation of our big party! We hope you're enjoying the Burizalor Saga. Theres only a few more chapters left before the season finale. 

Max: So in the meantime, watch my dad kick that punk's sorry ass. 

Tai: I'm so honored to be a celebrity. I love it. 

Max: Dad, you're just a star of a fic. You're long ways away from becoming a celebrity. Hell, I haven't even come close yet. 

Sora: Well, you're always my celebrity, Tai. 

Tai: I'm glad someone agrees with me. 

Bulma: Vegeta? You want to play some poker? 

Vegeta: No. 

Bulma: Hon, you're so damn up-tight. Come on. It won't hurt. Just play with us. 

Vegeta: Fine. 

Bloodberry: How can Bulma put up with him like that? 

Takuya: Well, you can't argue with those two. They're both very thick headed. 

Sonic: I don't see any duels. I hope Kaiba learned his lesson. 

Kazu: Speaking of which, I need to get me some of those cards. 

Kenta: You mean the Egyptian God cards? 

Kazu: That's right. Then, I'll own Rika in our next duel. 

Rika: Whatever. 

Tails: You think we should get some cards too, Sonic? 

Sonic: Nah, I'm not into dueling. I'm a speed-a-holic, not a strategist. 

Cherry: Lime, what are you doing? 

Lime: Sasami is giving me tips on cooking a meal. Now you won't have to stress working at the kitchen all the time. 

Cherry: Hoo boy… 

Goku: Hey, if you cook, make sure to invite me and Chi-Chi. 

Chi-Chi: Just don't make a pig out of yourself. 

Goku: But I can't help if I'm hungry. 

Krillin: That's what you said when you came over to the Turtle Hermit's Kame home. 

Lina Inverse: Not unless I'm coming! 

Cherry: I pity myself if I had to cook for those two alone. 

Ranma: Whew! About damn time I got here. 

Davis: Hey, look! It's Ranma! You're that guy who turns into a chick, right? 

Ranma: Yeah, only if I get exposed to cold water. 

Davis: Let's try a little experiment. 

Ranma: No! That's okay! I'm just here for the party. 

Davis: Oh, ok. It's cool. Let him have it, Gene! 

Gene Starwind: Alley oop! 

Gene throws a bucket of cold water over at Ranma, but he easily jumps over. The water bucket smacks Davis right in the head. The gogglehead falls over unconscious. 

Gene: Oops, sorry. 

Ranma: Damn, I better becareful around here. 

Lupin: There's plenty of chicks in this joint, but I still haven't made a score. 

Spike: Don't even bother yourself. Women are trouble. 

Faye Valentine: Excuse me? 

Spike: See, what I mean? 

Lupin: But I'm desperate. 

Spike: Well, it's your call. 

Coral: Alright, while we start getting things wild again, you guys enjoy the fic. The battle between good and evil continues. 

*********************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**Four Guardians Shall Restore the Cores! Takeru and Angemon Return to Battle!**

The whole scenery of the Digital World was starting to become a vision of hell. Landscapes were being ripped into shreds and devastated by numerous of earthquakes. Radical lighting was becoming increasingly common. Lava started to surface and caused lakes to become magma oceans. Explosions were occurring. The Digital World was dying and the Armageddon Genocide was definitely doing its damage upon the entire landscape. 

Elsewhere, there were flashes of light appearing and disappearing in the skies. These two flashes belonged to two powerful beings, Burizalor and Omega X. The two super warriors were still clashing with one another while the whole Digital World was quickly being devastated by the dark energy emitting from the Armageddon Genocide. 

Burizalor and Omega X had a stare down. Each had an intensified glazed look in their eyes. Burizalor was getting infuriated as ever. He couldn't stand the fact that Omega X was matching him at every move being executed. 

"What makes you think you can do this to me? You aren't a stupid load of data! There's no way I should be losing to you!" 

"Well this load of data is kicking your ass." 

"Very amusing. However, it won't be until you are dead!" 

Burizalor goes flying right after Omega X and misses a punch. Omega X fades out. Burizalor turns around to see him again and misses another punch. Omega phases out again. Burizalor looks up and blasts away but misses Omega X since he quickly phased out. Omega X appears behind Burizalor again and the evil tyrant misses another blast shot as Omega X phased out. Burizalor turned to face Omega X with a smile on his face. 

"Wow. Superb. You are a rare fighter indeed! But my power is infinite. I am the most powerful fighter in the Digital World! And you, you will soon be dead! This world isn't big enough for the both of us!" 

The two had another stare down while the landscape started to shatter away and lava beds were starting to surface. Radical lighting was striking the ground everywhere. But the devastating surroundings did not bother either fighter in any way. 

************************************************************************************** 

The other Digi-Destined sat around waiting for Joe and Zudomon to return. Kari and Gatomon looked out towards the skies. 

"It's getting worse than we thought," Kari said. 

"There isn't much time left. Hopefully Joe and Gomamon get here in time with those Digital Cores." 

"Plus, let's not forget that my brother and Agumon are still fighting that monster." 

"And we don't know for sure when this place is going to blow up." 

"There isn't much time left. The Digital World is quickly dying as we speak. This attack that Burizalor used is affecting the Digital World tremendously," Azulongmon said, "Those two better hurry. We really need those Digital Cores." 

"So this has got to be the worst summer vacation I ever had," Mimi said. 

"Well look on the bright side, you and I first met," Palmon said, "and we were involved in one of the craziest adventures." 

"You're right but I really want to go home, but I don't think we'll make it through alive." 

"We will!" TK said, "as long as we put our faith into Tai and Agumon, we're sure to win the battle. In fact, we need more faith in Joe. He's risking life and limb to bring us back those Digital Cores. So I'm not about to give up now. Matt doesn't want us to give up, and neither does Sora!" 

The others remained quiet and nodded in agreement. TK had said it all. He seems to have matured since the loss of his brother. He wasn't as afraid as he used to be. Kari could see this and she was proud of seeing him standing up for himself to protect the others. 

"Besides, more worries leads to grief and we can't have any of that," he continued on. 

"That's right, TK," Patamon said. 

_"This boy seems to be brave enough to have the crest of courage, but he possesses the crest of hope. He has very strong traits,"_Azulongmon thought,_"he and that little girl are without a doubt the keepers of the crests of light and hope. They help give the power that I need. Once the Digital Cores get here, I should ask those two children to activate them with their crests and allow me to use it to restore some of my power and that way I can restore the cores to the way they once were."_

Suddenly, the digimon felt a strong power level heading towards their direction. Azulongmon also felt it. 

"They are coming back," Azulongmon said, "and they're coming back with the four cores. Excellent. Soon the powers of the cores shall be restored to the way they once were. Its only a matter of time." 

The children were excited at the fact that they might be returning home. But first, they must wait for the digital cores to get there so that Azulongmon can bring them back and restore their power. Azulongmon also plans to erase the darkness that is covering the Digital World. It wasn't going to be easy but who said it was going to be simple. 

************************************************************************************** 

The landscape slowly started to crumble as lava cam sprouting out of the ground. Burizalor and Omega X stared each other down as if they were about to attack each other yet again. 

"As an expert of destroying different dimensions, you just about running our of time. This world will soon be wiped out of existence. So you just stand around there like some sort of statue. The more time you waste, the less chances you have to survive. But that's just like you typical goodies two shoe heroes, you by your time just to sacrifice yourself for the sake of others. No. On second thought, your just stalling more time for those halfwit children to get away from here and escape back to their world, and how do you even know that you're going to make it out of here alive? That's because you're going to be dead, while I take advantage and find your friends and kill them! So what do you say about that?" 

"Well that depends! When you're dead, it will be." 

Burizalor gasped at what Omega X just said and growled. 

"You're done! Through! It all ends here and down to limbo you go!" 

Burizalor began laughing to himself at what his adversary had just said. He also kept his anger to himself at the moment. But right where he had himself calm, he cried out with anger. 

"No, you're the one who's through! Not me! Do you hear me, its you who is going to die!" 

The earth ground started to shake even more at the surrounding energy that covered both fighters. More lava came sprouting out of the ground. Burizalor started to phase away from the lava spewing and towards safer grounds. Omega X quickly phased to where he was standing. 

Burizalor phases out and flies up. Omega X flies up to meet up. Burizalor quickly shoots out a beam at Omega X. Omega X sees it coming and watches as it hits him but he is able to hold it back. The powerful beam pushes Omega X back. But Omega X pulls back and blasts the beam away. Burizalor watches it coming towards him but he was able to phase away just in time. Omega X goes to punch Burizalor but the evil tyrant was able to phase out. Burizalor goes behind Omega X and goes to punch him with a glowing fist. But Omega X caught his arm just in time and executes a backward head butt into the face of Burizalor. Omega X grabs Burizalor by the tail and tosses him down to the ground. Burizalor goes flying down and attempts to stop himself but gets decked right in the gut. 

Burizalor manages to stop himself in time and looks up to see Omega X. Burizalor quickly phases out several times in order to catch up to Omega X. But just at the very last second, Omega X phased out and reappeared just below Burizalor. Burizalor looked like he was about to attack but Omega X held his hands back and started to form an energy ball. 

_"He's so desperate of beating me that he is blinded by his own rage,"_Omega X thought to himself. 

The two had yet another standoff as both of them was deciding when to attack and how to make their next move. 

************************************************************************************** 

Zudomon and Joe were just moments away from returning the cores over to where the others are waiting for them. 

"So you think that these cores will be able to be useful again?" Joe asked. 

"They should be. I don't see any other reason why the wouldn't." 

"We have to get these to Azulongmon as soon as possible." 

"Hey, don't worry. We'll get there just in time." 

"That's what worries me." 

Moments after arguing, the two actually make it through the devastated landscape and meet up with the other Digi-Destined. 

"Hey! Nice to see that you two made it through," Kari said. 

"Yeah. We thought you two would forever," said Gatomon. 

"Well we could have gotten here faster if Joe didn't wet his..." 

"Ok! I got the picture. What matters is that we brought over the Digital Cores." 

The group laughed at their comments and gathered around the four cores. 

"Excellent. You did great work and managed to get through such troubles," said Azulongmon, "now it's time that we summon them. TK and Kari, stand so that I know it is you two." 

Kari and TK looked to each other and stood up. They looked up to Azulongmon. 

"You two are the key possessors to the crests of light and hope. It is your crests that give me my power. Now there isn't much time, we must use the power of your crests and my powers as well to activate the cores." 

"Our crests? But they're gone," TK said. 

"Burizalor may have destroyed them, but their power remained in your hearts. The powers of your crests have enabled you to survive this long. You're digimon will still be able to evolve into their ultimate forms." 

"Wow! So, we still carry their power! Let's do this, Kari! We have to before the digital world is toast." 

"Right!" replied Kari. 

"Now unleash the powers from your hearts. Tap into them using your thoughts. They must be positive, because any negative thought will corrupt the core's power." 

TK and Kari nodded their heads and began to close their eyes. They visualized their respective crests in their minds. The crest of hope came to TK's mind, memories of him and Matt as little kids, the day that he met Patamon, the time Angemon first digivolved and to when Matt died. All of these scenes started to replay over TK's mind and the crest let out a golden ray of energy and it was sent straight to Azulongmon. 

The crest of light came to Kari's mind with memories of herself with Tai when they firs saw their first digimon, to when she discovered that she was the eighth Digi-Destined, to when Gatomon relieved herself as Kari's digimon and the time Angewomon first digivolved. All of those scenes started to replay throughout her mind and her crest let out a ray of pink energy. It was then sent straight to Azulongmon. 

Azulongmon fed upon the two beams of energy and a colorful transparent aura forms around his long body. He let out a loud roar that shook the landscape and he looked down to the four cores. 

"Now it is time to restore the core's power and bring back the Digital World to the way it was before Burizalor and his army dismantled it!" 

Azulongmon let out a beam of holy energy and watched as it showered the two cores with its tremendous energy. The Digi-Destined watched as the cores were glowing a gold and pink color. Then they transformed into a far more transparent color. 

"Guardians! Come forth! I summon you!" Azulongmon roared out as he emitted four pairs of lights into the darkened skies. 

The Digi-Destined looked up to see the light opening up a large gap in the skies. Light was coming down and showering over Azulongmon and the four cores. 

"What's going on?" TK asked. 

"He's summoning the other three Holy Beasts. Each of these cores belongs to each of the Guardians." 

"Wow, pretty lights. This is just amazing," Kari said. 

"You haven't seen anything yet," Gatomon replied. 

Suddenly, three shapes started to form in the sky and they all looked down upon Azulongmon. Their eyes were glowing a pure, white color. 

"Get ready guys!" Kabuterimon said, "You're in for a bumpy ride!" 

The three shapes shot down three beams of holy light and penetrated the surface. Soon everything would turn into a blank white color as a result of the lights impact upon the surface. 

As the light cleared away, the Digi-Destined uncovered their eyes. They all regained their senses and looked at their surroundings. It was shiny a bright white color and they were wondering what forms were emitting that kind of light. It seemed like holy light, the same kind that surrounded Kari before. 

"Where's that light coming from?" Mimi asked. 

"I think... I thinks it's them," Palmon replied. 

"Who?" 

"The four Holy Beasts of the Digital World." 

The children all looked up and to their surprise not only did they see Azulongmon but three other huge monsters floating up. They gasped in shock and wonderment. They were getting their first glimpse of the four Holy Beasts together. 

"Wow! I never seen anything like this," said Joe, "So those are the four Holy Beasts we have been hearing about. Well they certainly lived up to their expectations." 

One of them was a large, fiery phoenix bird. This was Zhuqiaomon. Then there was a large turtle creature with two heads and what seemed like a large tree brush on his back. This was Xuanwumon. And finally there was a blue-striped tiger creature with a spiked tail ring and armor plates on some parts of his body. This was Baihumon. They all looked down at the Digi-Destined. 

"Fellow Guardians. These are the Digi-Destined that I have been telling you about," Azulongmon said, "These are the Chosen Children." 

"The Chosen Children that were sent here to protect our world?" asked Xuanwumon. 

"Yes. One of them has successfully fused with their digimon. The boy who inherited the crest of courage fused with his Agumon to become Omega X." 

"Yes I can see their battle as we speak now," Zhuqiaomon said, "Their powers are tremendous!" 

"Burizalor has used his Armageddon Genocide in attempt to destroy the Digital World while the battle ensues." 

"Well what are we doing lounging here for?!" asked Baihumon, "lets combine our energy to revive the Digital Cores!" 

As soon as he said that, the four guardians' started to glow and emitted a holy light upon the four Digital Cores that were laid upon them. The cores were slowly being restored to the way they were. Azulongmon watched as one core started to respond. The other cores started to float up and circle around their respective guardian. 

"Soon the power to revive the Digital World shall occur. The time has come to clean up the darkness that Burizalor has brought forth to contaminate this world," Azulongmon said. 

****************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, Burizalor and Omega X had a stand off. Omega X was forming an energy ball in his hands and was concentrating on the energy he has left. Burizalor was screaming with total rage as he looked down upon his adversary. 

_"I can sense the presence of the four guardians. That's a good sign. Now they should help the others out. Meanwhile I can take my time and beat Burizalor to a bloody pulp. But I have to be careful and not become overconfident."_

Burizalor had seen enough and went flying down at Omega X like a falcon swooping down to catch his prey. But Omega X wasn't about to give up without putting up a fight just yet. Omega X let out a huge wave of energy and sends it straight at Burizalor. The two super powers once again clashed to determine who the better fighter was. 

The landscape was slowly crumbling and lava was spewing out from the underground. The skies were as black as ever with a red glow to them. The once Lush Digital World was becoming a giant hellhole. 

Elsewhere, Omega X was blasting his energy beam right at Burizalor and he concentrated his energy right at his adversary. He pushes the beamer even harder in order to blast away Burizalor. However, Burizalor formed a force field around him so that the beam wouldn't hit him. This gave him a chance to at least push the beam right back at Omega X. Now their battle has turned into a power struggle. 

_"I got to hold on as much as I can. He seems to be getting stronger for some reason. I can't let my guard down. I just hope the guardians will get my friends out of here before this whole place blows up."_

Burizalor pushed the beam back and was coming right at Omega X. However, Omega X cries out and lets out another beam to boost up his power beam in order to push back Burizalor even further. Burizalor screamed with rage as he attempted to push the beam back and that way he can take advantage over his adversary again. 

As the two titans continued to clash with one another, the land started to shatter and fade away from the destruction of the radical lighting being emitted from the darkened skies. The Armageddon Genocide was having its effect upon everything that was once lush within the Digital World by destroying it. 

*************************************************************************************** 

"Oh no. This isn't looking good," Azulongmon said, "Fellow Beasts! We are running out of time. We have to further increase the power of the cores now, so that we can restore what was destroyed of the Digital World." 

"We're giving it everything we have," replied Baihumon. 

The four Holy Beasts unleashed more energy into the cores and watched as the four cores started to rise by themselves. They were glowing the respective colors of the crests of light and hope. 

"Pretty!" Kari said. 

"Lets hope this works," TK replied. 

The four guardians were chanting some kind of unknown digimon language. They were some kind of chants and the orbs started to brighten even more. The Digi-Destined watched in awe as the orbs were transforming into a more transparent color. Suddenly, lights started coming down and showering over the four cores. Now energy was being supplied into the cores. 

"The cores! I can feel their energy," Gatomon said. 

"Me too! It looks like their power is being restored," Patamon said. 

The cores started to circle around their respective guardians and emitted holy light around the guardians. The cores then started hovering down towards the Digi-Destined as they're power was restored and they returned to their significant prestiged forms they once were. 

"Prodigious," Izzy said, "Their power has been restored! Guardians, can you use their power to restore everything that was destroyed and everybody that has lost their lives at the hands of Burizalor?" 

"Yes. Patience my young friend," Azulongmon said as his eyes started to glow a white color. 

He shot out a beam of light at the cores and watched as the cores shot out several beams into the environment itself. 

Slowly, the ground that was starting to shatter was slowly being pieced back together and restored. The lava that was beginning to spew out of the ground was quickly extinguised. The light penetrated through the darkened skies and started to erase negative energy that was being emitted into the Digital World. 

"Alright," Joe said, "The Digital World is being restored! This is good news!" 

"Everything should be restored to the way they were before Burizalor dismantled it," Azulongmon said. 

_"Now maybe my brother and Sora will be revived, since they were both one of Burizalor's victims,"_TK thought to himself. 

Kari looked out to the whole scenery of the devastated Digital World and her thoughts were elsewhere. She was getting more and more concerned about her brother, who was still fighting Burizalor at the moment. 

_"Hurry up Tai. It wouldn't be right if you and Agumon didn't come home with us."_

*********************************************************************** 

Omega X kept his energy beam on Burizalor and powered up his beam to boost it up. He cried out and shot it right at Burizalor. The beam grew larger than it ever was. It got bigger to the point where Burizalor was unable to push it. However, Burizalor was also gaining more momentum as his force field was getting stronger and pushing the energy beam back. 

Burizalor screamed out in rage and pushed the beam even further at Omega X. Omega X let out another cry as his beam was pushing back at Burizalor. Burizalor felt himself getting pushed back with the large amount of energy being sent straight at him. Burizalor screamed out and pushed the beam right back again. A smile formed across his face as an idea came into his mind. Burizalor let the beam push him back but this time he moves aside, which has Omega X distracted. His target has just moved away and was coming right at him. 

Burizalor plows himself into Omega X and pushes him through several nearby canyons and picks him up. Burizalor holds Omega X in a bear hug position and flies up so high that he flies down into the ground. Burizalor drops Omega X into the ground and plows him under. Suddenly there was lava spewing out and Burizalor quickly pahsed out from the lava bed. 

Burizalor looked down and saw the lava spewing out. He had done it. He managed trap Omega X into the underground lava bed. A smile formed across his face and he was catching his breath but a laugh was heard under his breath. 

"Ha! Ha! Yes! I did it! I did it! I can't believe it! I actually won! Ha! Ha! Nobody can beat me! I am Lord of this World! Ha! Ha! Ha!" 

His laugh began to echo throughout the landscape as radical lighting started coming down and darkness quickly spreading amongst the Digital World. 

************************************************************************************** 

As the other Digi-Destined were celebrating for the revival of the Digital World, Patamon felt the loss of a tremendous energy. TK took notice of his digimon shaking with anger. 

"What's wrong, Patamon?" 

"It's Omega X. I can't feel his energy anymore..." 

"Huh?! What does that mean?" 

"That means that he's dead." 

"What?! No it can't be!" 

The other children heard TK cry out. 

"What's wrong TK?" Kari asked. "Who's dead," asked Izzy. 

"Omega X! He's defeated," TK said. 

The children gasped in horror. Now they're savior had been laid to rest by the evil tyrant. 

"But that can't be!" Kari cried, "It's not true!" 

Kari began crying, which led to Gatomon comforting her. TK started to clench his fists and turned towards Patamon. 

"Lets go, Patamon!" 

"Huh?" 

"Let's go and stop Burizalor. If Omega X died, then it's our turn to stop him. What do you say?" 

"Well, whatever you want. Let's do it!" 

"Digivolve to ultimate so that we can give him a fight!" 

TK's digivice and chest started to glow, which gave Patamon to digivolve into his champion leveled form and then into his ultimate leveled form. 

[Digimon Adventure "Evolution" plays in sequence during Patamon's evolution] 

"Patamon shinka! Angemon!" 

Then the Crest of Hope started to power up and so did Angemon. 

"Angemon chou shinka! Magna Angemon!" 

Kari came running to TK and held his hand. 

"No! I won't let you go! Stay here! We can't lose you too!" 

"No Kari. We have to do this. Burizalor is going to hunt us down and follow us back home if we don't take care of business now. Don't you understand? I'm doing everything I can to protect you and everybody else. You just stay here with the others until then. Magna Angemon! Lets go!" 

TK hopped onto Magna Angemon's back. 

"Wait! TK! Have you lost it?! This is suicide!" Mimi cried. 

"No way. This is adventure! My brother and Sora would understand what I'm about to do. You stay here and make sure the cores restore everything that was lost. Now we're off!" 

Magna Angemon started towards back to the battlefield with TK on his back. The children watched on as their youngest team member had set off risking his own life for the sake of others. Kari watched on and nodded. She walked over towards the others and looked up to the guardians. 

"Holy Beasts, it's time to restore the lives that were lost." 

"Yes. We shall revive everybody that were killed," Azulongmon said. 

_"TK, be careful. We're counting on you to stall him while we do our part,"_ Kari said. 

The cores started to create light and this time it was to restore the lives that were lost during the invasion of Burizalor. 

*************************************************************************************** 

The light spread across the landscape. The darkened skies were slowly giving way to the light and fading away in the process. 

Slowly and surely, the bodies of the digimon were starting to reappear. Even the Primary Village was restored to the way it was. 

Elecmon was revived and he slowly came to his senses. As he opened his eyes, he gasped and couldn't believe what just happened. 

"I'm... Whoa! How bizarre! I'm back and so are the babies. This is very strange," he said. 

"Not for long! This whole place looks like is about to implode," cried out a voice. 

Veedramon came galloping into Elecmon's territory. His life was restored as well. Soon, large masses of digimon were being restored and they were looking up at the darkened skies. It was as if Armageddon was coming for them and they're short-lived lives was about to once again come to an end. 

The skies were starting to clear away but some parts had retained a dark image with red lights showering down onto the landscape. 

*************************************************************************************** 

X witnessed the turn of events. He was very happy to see the digital world being restored after it was corrupted by Burizalor's evil grasp. 

"Yes! It's a go! Keke! The digital world is being restored and every slain digimon are being revived." 

"That's great! I'm so glad. That means Sora and Matt should be coming around soon!" 

"What about us?" Centaurumon asked. "Our halos are gone. Shouldn't we return home?" 

"Actually we should stay here and seek more training. We can come back strong enough to protect the digital world," Piximon replied. 

"I agree. Let us take advantage and train to our heart's content," stated Andromon. "X, we choose to remain here and train with you." 

"A wise choice. I like you're dedication. Very well. You guys can stay and train." 

"I'll be more than happy to cook for others," Keke replied. "It gets pretty boring around here and we could use some more company." 

"We appreciate your gratitude," said Centaurumon. 

_"Sora. Please be revived,"_ X thought. _"Matt. That goes for you, too. This is for Keke's sake."_

****************************************************************** 

"Hey! Everything is being restored! Even the lost lives," Azulongmon said. 

The children celebrated momentarily but then they stopped when they turned to see Sora's dead body. It was not restored. 

"But what about our friends that were killed as well?" Izzy asked. 

"Just hold on!" Azulongmon said, "We are getting to that." 

The cores started to glow once again and they sent a bright light that showered over the dead body of Sora. The children looked on and watched to see if the body was making any movements. 

Suddenly, Sora started to move about. Her fingers moved and her eyes opened. She rose to her feet and looked to see the other children running up to her. 

"Sora!" Biyomon cried out, "thank goodness your alive!" 

"Yeah! You had us scared there for a moment!" Mimi said. 

"What... What happened? I remember Burizalor shooting a beam at me and everything went blank," she replied. 

"That's not important, but at least your alright," Kari said. 

"Where's Tai? Where is he," asked Sora. 

They all looked down and everything went quiet. Sora could easily tell their expressions on their faces. She gasped in utter horror. 

"Oh no… Tai. You risked it all to stop that evil monster…" 

"TK and Angemon are heading over there as we speak to stall Burizalor at the moment while we continue to use the cores to restore the Digital World," Kari said. 

"TK?! We have to stop him before he gets killed, too!" Sora cried out, "What are we doing standing around here for?!" 

"TK has it under control. Now shall we continue," Azulongmon said. 

Sora looked up and saw the four guardians. 

"Whoa... That's an awfully big dragon..." 

************************************************************************************** 

Burizalor was quickly catching his breath after taking care of Omega X and sending him into the lava depths. He looked up at the darkened skies and an idea came to his mind. 

"The sky. It's black. Time to get out of here. And I don't have enough energy to weather the explosion." 

He looked back down at the lava beds and laughed. 

"Well. I hope you learned a valuable lesson. No digimon can beat me and you sure learned not to underestimate my power. Now you're nothing more than a flash in a pan. Rest in pieces, my friend." 

Just as Burizalor was going to make his get away, he turned to see a beam of light coming right at him. He gasped and his eyes widened in shock. 

"No! It can't be! Yes, it is!" 

Burizalor looked back down at the lava bed and gasped in horror. He couldn't bear to know that Omega X had survived from the lava fall. 

"But it's not possible! Shit! I was too careless!" 

But to his surprise, it was Magna Angemon and TK. Burizalor gasped even more, but this time he was gaining back his confidence. 

"No! You're not going anywhere. You're going to deal with us now," TK said. 

Burizalor began laughing amusedly at the sight of his next opponent. He never thought that Angemon would return to challenge him once again. 

"Deal with you? That's a good one kid. You're a funny little man. Do you really expect to stop me here and now?" 

"We'll see about that! I think it's your turn to go down in defeat!" 

"Oh is that so? You human children are so naive. You believe in everything that your digimon tells you. Where has that gotten everybody else? Nowhere, that's what! A pint-sized Digi-Destined, it's just fine and dandy with me." 

Burizalor started to power up and point to TK. 

"Do you really expect to continue on where both Taichi and your brother had failed? Well maybe you do have a chance at beating me. We'll find out. Show me what you got!" 

"Take care of business, Magna Angemon! Give him everything you got," TK said. 

Magna Angemon placed TK onto a nearby canyon for safety and turned to face Burizalor. 

"Alright, Burizalor! I don't have all day!" 

"So your really serious of challenging me once again. Magna Angemon, you still haven't learned from our previous battle. You believe everything that your human friend tells you and you believe him. Humans, bah! What a waste of a species. You actually represent what humans call guardian angels, well see if you're really that guardian angel sent out to protect some naive little boy." 

"Enough talk! Lets fight now!" 

Burizalor watched as Magna Angemon flew right at him and went for a punch. Burizalor phased out and nails Magna Angemon from behind. Magna Angemon powered up his saber and began slashing at Burizalor. The evil tyrant began flying back to avoid being slashed. 

"Get him Angemon! Make him pay for what he did to Tai, my brother and Sora! Make him pay!" 

Magna Angemon went to slash at Burizalor but he was too quick for even Magna Angemon to catch up to. Burizalor phases behind Magna Angemon and shots out a blast at him from behind. Magna Angemon goes flying into the ground. Burizalor follows him down and taunts him. 

"Where's the challenge? I was really looking forward to a challenge from you but all I get is a waste of my time," Burizalor said, "You disappoint me." 

_"C'mon Magna Angemon! We have to stall some more time so that the other can get out of here,"_ TK thought to himself. _"Its time that I make Tai and my brother proud."_

Burizalor walked over towards Magna Angemon and pointed his finger at him. Now he was ready to finish off Magna Angemon. 

************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, more parts of the Digital World were being restored. More lives were being revived and landscapes were being restored. 

Suddenly, a hand comes popping out of the ground and a blue light came penetrating through. Matt comes popping out of the mound with his eyes widened in disbelief. He touched his skin and pinched himself. 

"But, I'm alive! I can't believe it. Ow! Yep. I'm alive." 

Matt started to stand on his own two feet and saw that the wound in his chest was healed up and his heart was restored. He looked down at his glowing crest. 

"This is just totally insane. Gabumon. TK. I'm glad you two are still alright." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back over at the Other Side, X wiped his forehead and was quite relieved over the revival of Sora. He was even more relieved to know that Matt was also revived. That meant that Keke would not have to worry about his welfare. 

"Yes! Matt and Sora have been revived!" X exclaimed. "Keke! Matt has come back!" 

"Yay! They've managed to bring them back! Matt is back!" 

"Now, our last hope is for Tai to defeat Burizalor. Otherwise, our last hope will be lost. He has to put that bastard out of commission! C'mon Tai! It's time to put some more of my training into use!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Gabumon felt the power of the crest of friendship and smiled. 

"You guys. I can sense Matt's energy! He's alive!" Gabumon said. 

"That's great! Matt is back!" Mimi said, "Everything is going according to plan." 

"Not exactly. Now we have to find a way to seal away the darkness that is destroying the Digital World and along with it, Burizalor, so that it will blow up right in his face," Azulongmon said. 

"That's a good plan," Izzy said, "Now all we have to do is wait for TK and Angemon to get back here. I hope they're handling the situation carefully." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Burizalor began shooting beams at Magna Angemon but he was able to dodge them. He flies up and attempts to stall more time. Burizalor goes flying right after him. 

"That's the way, Magna Angemon!" TK cried out, "You keep him distracted and catch him off guard!" 

"Damn, Angemon. What's he trying to do? He doesn't realize that he has no time left. The Digital World is set to disappear. Huh? Wait a minute!" 

Just as Magna Angemon was getting away, Burizalor quickly phases in front of him. 

"Where are you going? Trying to stall more time for those halfwits to get back home? Well, you're too late to even save them because they do not realize that they have enough time left. This whole place is setting off to blow up." 

"I'll do my best to stop you and protect the others! We won't allow you to enter the human world." 

"Oh is that so? Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you leave me no choice. Once this world has been destroyed, I will venture onto the human world and kill everybody there! Then I shall be the conqueror of many worlds and the most powerful being ever!" 

_"No! I can't allow him to kill anymore innocent people, or for that matter, my own family. Mother! Father! I won't allow him to hurt you! I won't let him hurt anybody anymore!"_

TK cried out in rage as Magna Angemon flew right at Burizalor and started hammering him away with closed fists into the gut. Burizalor goes flying back. Magna Angemon elbows him down to the ground. Burizalor goes flying down into the ground. Magna Angemon powers up and holds his hand back. 

"Take this you! Ahhhh!" 

Magna Angemon shoots out a beam of energy and sends it right at Burizalor. A huge explosion occurs as Magna Angemon was catching his breath. TK had his hands held forwards and catching his breath as well. Suddenly, his eyes started to widen in horror as the smoke cleared away. Burizalor was still standing there without a scratch on him. 

"Amazing move from a weakling. Which is precisely why I have to kill you. I guess I should start exterminating every digimon maggot that dares to oppose me. It's a dirty job but somebody has got to do it. So." 

Burizalor powered up and his body got bigger once again. Now his power was quickly restored and he was ready to finish off Magna Angemon. 

_"Tai. I'm sorry. I tried being a hero like you and my brother. I really did try. Please forgive me."_

"This is the end of the road for you Magna Angemon. Say goodbye!" 

Suddenly, there was a bright light penetrating through the ground. Burizalor looked down and wondered what was setting off such a powerful ray of light. And to his surprise, he couldn't believe at what he saw. TK and Magna Angemon couldn't believe at what they saw as well. 

Omega X was rising out of the ground and he has his eyes locked onto Burizalor as if he were targeting only him. TK smiled and cried out. 

"Tai! Agumon! Yeah!" 

"Go now! You and the others were supposed to leave this place! Magna Angemon, get TK away from here as far as possible." 

"Yes, of course." 

"But Tai!" 

"Don't argue with me, TK! You have to get out of here now!" 

Magna Angemon picked up TK and carried him off back to where the other children were waiting. 

"You can do it, Tai! Please try to make it back alive." 

Burizalor's gasped in shock. He was terrified at sudden reappearance of Omega X. He was sure that he killed him. He should have been dead in his view. 

"No! Damn it! I killed you!" 

Omega X got into a fighting stance and was ready for round two against Burizalor. The landscape around them was getting worse and slowly starting to fade away. 

Omega X is back for round two against the evil Burizalor. But there isn't much time left, the Digital World is set to go off at any given moment. Will the core's power even be enough to restore the Digital World to the way it was? 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

Omega X: Hey, everyone! It's Tai here! We're just about a few episodes away from the grand finale of the first season. It all comes down between Burizalor and myself! My friends have little time to get out of here! 

Burizalor: You were supposed to be dead! 

TK: We will have faith in Tai! 

Kari: Look! The darkness from Burizalor's attack is fading! 

Omega X: We've been confined into your own dark dimension, Burizalor. Let us finish this once and for all! 

Burizalor: There can only be one winner! I shall emerge victorious! 

Sora: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode fifty-six! 

**Burizalor and Omega X Resume the Battle! A Duel into a Vanishing Dimension!**

Omega X: Don't miss it! 

************************************************************************************** 

Coral: Now, we're getting to the climax of the first season. Everything you thought possible is all coming to an end. 

Max: This saga solely belongs to my dad. 

Coral: But it's also based on Takeru, Hikari and Yamato. The main couples of this series has been Takari and Taiora. 

Max: I know that, but my dad completely owns that Burizalor bastard. 

Coral: You're right. So, how's the party going? 

Max: Some of the couples were just playing spin the bottle. Whoa! I think TK and Kari are making out! 

Davis: TP! You and Kari are making out?! 

Tenchi: Hey! Get a room a room, you two! 

JP: That's just sick. We don't want to see that in public. 

Tike: Shut the fuck up! Those are our future parents kissing! So let them be! 

Kara: Got it? 

JP: Understood. 

Ryoko: I got to hand it to TK and Kari. They're kids aren't exactly perfect angels. 

Ayeka: Kind of ironic. 

Yolei: Wanna make out too, Ken? 

Ken: Not yet. We've got time for later. 

Yolei: Yeah. I don't want to make myself public to some of these perverts. That includes you Roshi. 

Roshi: Aw, can't I just get a puff puff? 

Kiyone: You're getting on my nerves, old man. 

Mihoshi: Look, Kiyone! I can spin the bottle! I wonder who it will point to? 

Kiyone: I can't believe you're playing that crap. 

Cherry: Any good dishes Sasami gave you pointers about, Lime? 

Lime: Oo, she told me a lot about some exotic dishes! I'm so excited to cook! Then I can cook for you guys, not to mention Otaru! 

Goku & Lina: Just make sure to invite us! 

Cherry: I'll help you out then, Lime. We have to cook a really big dinner if we invite those two. 

Ranma: Whew, the coast is clear. Now I can get myself something to drink. 

Davis:[speaks through a walkie talkie] He's coming towards the bar, Gene. 

Gene: I'm on him. 

Davis: Heh, you won't get away this time, Ranma. 

Ranma: Man, I'm starched. A little drink will do just fine. 

Gene pushes a bucket of cold water over onto Ranma. The bucket narrowly misses and Ranma jumps back in shock. 

Ranma: Whoa! Why are people obsessed in dumping water buckets on me? Oh well. 

Davis: Damn! I almost had him! 

David: Want to get him the easy way, dad? 

Davis: David? 

David: Watch this. 

Davis pulls out a super soaker and hits Ranma on target with cold water. Ranma makes his transformation from a male to a female. 

David: See? 

Davis: Cool! I never thought I'd see this in person. 

Ranma: What? You mean you pulled off all that crap just to see me change?! 

Davis: Yeah. I haven't seen you're show before. So it's a good thing I wanted to see you change. 

Ranma: How observant of you Daisuke. 

TK: Hey, Davis? What's up? 

Davis: You ever seen the show Ranma ½? 

TK: Of course, I have. 

Davis: Now I got the chance to see Ranma go through that sex change. 

TK: With the water? 

Davis: Yeah. 

Coral: Look out behind ya, Davis! 

Davis turns and is laid out by one of Ranma's kicks. Davis is now unconscious once again. 

David: Heh, poor dad. But you're still a cool dad. 

Coral: Now that was interesting. We're out of time, but we'll be back with the continuation of our party, plus the heart-pounding action of the Burizalor Saga. 

Max: Until then, peace out! 

************************************************************************************** 


	36. Burizalor and Omega X Resume the Battle!...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. Coral, Skull Satan, Marine Devilin, Metal Tyrannus and Burizalor are created characters of mine and I won't let anyone use them without my permission. 

Coral: Welcome back to the party! That incident with Davis and Ranma was pretty out of hand, but what do you expect from a party? 

Max: I can't believe Davis has never seen Ranma ½. 

Booker T: Everyone here has at least seen an episode or two. 

Coral: I'd recommend watching it. It's a pretty damn funny show. 

Mimi: Matt, you want anything to drink? 

Matt: Not now. I'm just starting to get the hang of this Yu-Gi-Oh game. Hey, Ash? Wanna duel? 

Ash: Sure, thought cards are not in my league. 

Matt: It's a good challenge. Trust me. 

Sailor Venus: I've been voted as the Anime Idol! Ho, how I so dreamed to be an idol. 

Sailor Moon: Those votes were rigged. 

Sailor Venus: You take that back! I mean it! 

Sailor Mercury: Here I thought I'd never see those two argue. 

Washu: Nah. They should make me an idol. After all, I am the greatest scientific genius in the universe! 

Gohan: Hey, Videl. Do you where my dad is? 

Videl: He's over playing cards with your mom, Bulma and Vegeta. 

Gohan: Again? How come they didn't ask me to play? 

Videl: We can catch up with then later. 

Takato: Guilmon? How did you find bread here? 

Guilmon: There's a storage room full of food. 

All: Food?! 

Everyone started running over towards the storage and each started to take their own shares. 

Lina: I claimed this one, Goku! 

Goku: This one's mine! 

Max: Move aside! I'm not letting Tike and Kara beat me to the share! 

Coral: We'll be busy filling up our stomachs. You guys go and read the fic. The battle continues on Digimon Fusion. Enjoy. 

*********************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**Burizalor and Omega X Resume the Battle! A Duel into a Vanishing Dimension!**

The whole landscape was quickly starting to shatter away as lava came spewing out and canyons rising out of the ground. The skies were getting darker and darker with a red color forming in the background. Now it was looking like hell about to surface. The Digital World was dying. There was no telling when it will implode out of existence. 

Omega X was facing off against Burizalor once again. He managed to escape the lava beds and escaped further death. And he managed to plow himself out of the ground in order to resume the fight that he was hoping to end. Burizalor gave an angry look towards Omega X as he clenched his fists tightly. 

"Why am I not surprised?! You're just like a stubborn virus and you managed to come back to preserve yourself, but when there's a virus there's always an anti-virus. I'm here to treat you! You could have left this place when you had the chance but now you decided to stay and resume the fight? You're such an idiot!" 

"No way! Why run away from something that you're not afraid of?" 

"Ugh! Just for that comment, I'm going to rip your heart open. Just like I did to your weakling comrades." 

"Those weaklings were my best friends, Sora and Matt. Yeah how could we forget." 

The deaths of the two Digi-Destined began replaying in Omega X's mind, which started to fuel his anger even further. 

"**NOW! YOU DIE!**" 

The ground started to shatter once again and lava came spewing out after numerous of earthquakes started taking place. More radical lighting started coming down along with hot ashes. 

"Idiot, I'm not going to die here. Catch my drift?!" 

Burizalor shot out two beams and sent them straight at Omega X. Omega X held out his hands and pushed them back. Burizalor phases out and goes flying at Omega X. Burizalor goes for several punches but misses as Omega X phases out. Omega X appears behind Burizalor and goes for a punch. Burizalor ducks under and flips backwards. He holds out his hands and shoots out a powerful beam at Omega X. Omega X shoots out a beam of his own and shoots it and shatters it away. 

The two began clobbering at each other while the whole scenery was beginning to look like hell about to surface. The two fighters were so fast that it was like watching two flashes of light colliding with one another. Burizalor blasts more beams at Omega X but they're were quickly blocked out by some of Omega X's own beams. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, the other Digi-Destined were gathered with the four guardians. The four cores were sending out more holy beams that were quickly repairing everything that was devastated by the destruction of Burizalor's dark energy. 

"We don't have much time," Kari said, "We have to use the cores to erase the darkness that is contaminating the entire Digital World." 

"Right. We should be getting to that at any moment," Azulongmon said. 

"To make sure that Burizalor and the negative energy is sent back into the dark dimension," Izzy said. 

Azulongmon nodded in agreement and was about to activate the cores once again, but he and the guardians were suddenly interrupted by a voice. It belonged to Omega X. 

_"No! Don't do it, guardians!"_

Azulongmon used his telepathic communications to respond to Omega X. 

_"Hey who are you to stop us?" _

"It's me! Omega X! I'm the one who requested to stop you." 

"But why? How are you able to our read minds?" 

"Guardian, don't wish for just Burizalor and the negative energy to be sent back into the dark dimensions. Send me as well!" 

"But that's plain insanity! How do you really expect to survive such a horrible world as the dark dimension?! That's where Burizalor fights at his best." 

"Listen, why stop my fight just to be sent back home? I need to finish this fight in order to prove myself as a dominant fighter and the true leader of the Digi-Destined. If I fight Burizalor and beat him, I know for certain that he won't come back to haunt us again." 

"But it's too risky, young warrior." 

"I understand how you feel, guardian. That is why I request that you send me, Burizalor and the negative energy made from the Armageddon Genocide into the dark dimension. That way I can fight him there and not worry about the safety of the others." 

"I'm not so sure." 

"Just make your choice. Decide how you feel, you know what the right choice is. Why end this fight when it already has started in the first place." 

"Very well then, Omega X. I respect your decision. Now resume your fight warrior of courage. I shall take everything from here." 

"Thank you, guardian." 

"Hey, buddy! My name is Azulongmon." 

"Oh. Heh. Right." 

Azulongmon turned to face the other Digi-Destined. They had been waiting and wondering why he was still for a moment. 

"Ok. I'm ready, Digi-Destined." 

They nodded and watched as the cores were starting to power up once again. 

*************************************************************************************** 

X looked on from his sacred planet. He heard about Omega X's startling favor. He was about to go against his wishes, but knew that this was the only way. 

"X! Aren't you going to do anything about this?!" 

"No. This is Tai's choice to make. Besides, I would have done the same thing." 

"You two do think alike." 

"Well, that's because we're related in a sort of way. If you know what I mean." 

"Oh, yeah. I get it." 

"The ball is in your court, Tai. Kick that bastard's ass!" 

************************************************************************************** 

Burizalor goes flying back and shoots out more beams but Omega X was able to reflect them right back at Omega X. Burizalor phased away and landed on top of a canyon. Omega X hovered down onto another canyon ledge and the two super powers had another stand off. 

"Thank you, Azulongmon. You made the right choice. All right, Burizalor! Lets finish this!" 

"What's the matter? Were you zoned out for a moment there? No we shall resume our fight. Don't you agree that this has been one historic battle but there can only be one champion!" 

Omega X turned another direction and looked to see the guardians out in the open across the ocean and on another island just moments away from the island they were presently on, File Island. Omega X chuckled and turned to face Burizalor once again. 

"Great. It looks as though everything is going according to plan." 

"Plan?! There is no plan! What in the hell are you talking about?!" 

Burizalor growled and turned to see what shocked him the most. He saw four large figures out in the open and across another pair of islands. 

"Huh?! Aren't those the Holy Beasts?! The actual Holy Beasts?! Yes! But how?! Those Digi-Destined must have activated those digital cores. This is my chance to gain what I was seeking for in the first place, immortality! Yes! It's time to grant my wish!" 

"Oh hell no!" 

Burizalor jumped off the ledge and flew across from File Island and across the ocean. Omega X went to follow him and attempted to catch up to him. Burizalor shot out beams in order to slow down Omega X while he attempted to get across the ocean. 

"You're not getting that wish! Not as long as we're still breathing air, asshole!" 

Omega X boosted up his energy and flew right after Burizalor as he was starting to catch up to him. The two clashed with one another and started hammering away at each other. Burizalor ducked away from several of Omega X's attacks but Omega X was able to do the same with Burizalor's attacks. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Matt was walking across the landscape and looked at what he saw. He witnessed a dying landscape with lava spewing out and mountains quickly shattering into pieces. Matt continued to walk on and started to look at his hands. He felt like flesh and bones instead of an empty spirit. 

"Maybe I didn't come back to life. Maybe this is hell. It sure looks like hell." 

Suddenly his crest started to glow and he looked upon it. 

"My crest is glowing, which means Gabumon is close by! Tai and War Greymon must still be fighting Burizalor. I got to help them! GABUMON!" 

************************************************************************************** 

Gabumon heard his name being called with his keen sense of hearing and watched as his body started to glow. 

"Matt! I can sense you! Your crest is giving me power! I can digivolve again!" 

The other children watched in awe. Gabumon got ready to digivolve. 

[Digimon Adventure "Brave Heart" plays in sequence to Gabumon's evolution] 

"Gabumon warp shinka!" 

A beam of beam struck Gabumon as it allowed him to digivolve pass his champion form, Garurumon, and his ultimate form, Were Garurumon. Then his mega form came into being, Metal Garurumon. 

"Metal Garurumon!" 

The metallic wolf hovered off the ground and started towards back into the battlefield in search of Matt. 

**************************************************************************************** 

"Metal Garurumon! Where are you?!" 

Matt looked up. To his surprise, his respective digimon was coming down. Matt watched as Metal Garurumon fazed right in front of him. 

"You ready for round two, Matt?" 

"I'm always ready. Let's go." 

Matt hopped onto Metal Garurumon and they started off towards where the historic battle was taking place. 

["Brave Heart" ends] 

*************************************************************************************** 

Burizalor and Omega X clashed with one another once again. They traded blows that set of tons of sparks and explosions. The impacts caused the ground to shatter as well as canyons being sucked in. Now there seemed to be a tornado starting to surface amongst the landscape. 

Omega X flips up and avoids getting blasted. Burizalor fires more shots at Omega X but they were shattered away by one of Omega X's own shots. Burizalor was getting more furious with each shot shattered. He flies up above Omega X and powers up a beam. But instead of shooting it as a whole, he shot it and created a scatter shot. Tons of beams were now showering over Omega X. Burizalor watched as Omega X quickly phases away and phases right behind him. Burizalor turns to get met with a right hand cross by Omega X. 

Metal Garurumon and Matt were heading towards the battle. Matt could see two light forces colliding with one another. 

"Is that them?" 

"Yes and they're faster than ever." 

"Man! Just look at them go! I've never seen anything like this!" 

"Want me to attack just yet?" 

"Let's wait until we get a little closer into the action." 

"Whatever you say." 

Burizalor jumps up and dropkicks Omega X in the face and sends the heroic warrior away for the moment. Burizalor starts flying towards where the other Digi-Destined were. 

"Oh no! Its Burizalor," Kari cried out. 

"This is not good," Joe said. 

"So you must be the guardians! Now that I am here face to face with you four, I want you to grant me immortality and transferring yours power to me and I shall become the new ruler of the Digital World!" 

The four guardians turned to face the evil tyrant and the orbs were starting to glow. Suddenly a large hole was starting to form in the skies and was sucking up the negative energy that Burizalor created. 

"What?! No! My darkness is being sucked away! Digi-Destined you damned cost me my long life goal! I shall never forgive for this!" 

Burizalor powered up a beam and sends it right at the Digi-Destined. But within a flash of light, they disappeared and the beam hit the ground. A look of disbelief came over his face. He turned to face the guardians with an angry look and then to Omega X. 

"Burizalor! I'm back!" 

Burizalor gasped even more when he turned to face Metal Garurumon and Matt. They were ready to attack as missiles were being targeted at him. 

"Hey! Welcome back, Matt! Maybe we didn't bury you deep after all." 

"Well, isn't this a convenience? Tai! Agumon! You did it! You actually did it! Your the first fused warrior." 

"So how do you like our new look? Pretty classy, don't you think?" 

"Oh yeah. You're the man, dude." 

"No! I killed you! How did you come back?!" 

"Eat shit, Burizalor!" 

Suddenly, just as Matt and Metal Garurumon were about to make their move, they disappeared as well. 

Burizalor turned to see the guardians and they disappeared. Then he saw the four cores hover up and fade away as well. 

"What?! No! I waited so long for this moment and it has been taken away...." 

"Wow, you were really close. I got to admit that, but we beat you to the punch. So much for being the strongest guy in the Digital World, you certainly aren't the brightest. You got outwitted by us kids." 

Burizalor screamed out in bloody rage and anger as the ground around him started to shatter away. They were both no longer in the Digital World. All of the negative energy was being sent to the dark dimension they both were currently at. This world is the dark dimension. Everything around seemed like total darkness with barely any source of light. 

Burizalor turned to face Omega X and his eyes were full of hatred, rage and vengeance. He had lost his opportunity to gaining immortal status. He craved for this power for so long and it was taken away from him. Now they were in his home turf. Here Burizalor will have his way with Omega X and reclaim his top spot as the most powerful being in two dimensions. 

************************************************************************************* 

Meanwhile, everything was back to normal in the Digital World. Everything that was lost had been fully restored. 

The Digi-destined found them selves all safe and sound. Their digimon were still safe and sound. 

Kari lifted her head up and looked to see Gatomon safe in her arms. 

"Is everybody alright," Sora asked. 

"With the exception of our butts cramping. Yeah everything seems alright," said Joe. 

"Are we in the Digital World?" Mimi asked. 

"Yeah it looks that way, but everything seems peaceful. Where did all of the darkness go to?" pondered Kari. 

TK and Patamon found themselves in a quiet forest and they turned to see the others. 

"Hey Patamon! It's the others! We need to know what is going on." 

TK and the others ran off to meet up with the other children. 

"What happened? Where's the destruction? Is this the Digit-" 

Soon, TK was cut off by Azulongmon's booming voice. 

"Yes. We are in the Digital World. We used the core's powers to send the negative energy of the Armageddon Genocide back to the dark dimensions where it belongs. And with it, we sent Burizalor back where he belongs." 

TK and Patamon were smiling and happy to hear the news. 

"But Tai and Agumon decided to resume their battle against Burizalor and stay in that dimension." 

"Huh?! But why?!" 

"Because he wants to finish the battle. This will write the final chapter in their most historic battle ever. It will determine who the greatest warrior in two worlds will be." 

TK and Patamon sighed at the thought of Tai deciding to remain in the dark dimension. It is set to go off at any moment. 

Matt and Gabumon saw themselves back in the Digital World. He looked around and didn't like what he saw. He didn't even get a chance to clobber Burizalor just once. 

"No! I had him right where I wanted him! I thought I knew for sure that I was going to get Burizalor back for killing me! Then, we're here. I almost had him! I was so damn close!" 

"Hey, Matt? Don't you think we should be getting back to where the other Digi-Destined are at?" 

"Hmm? Yeah, we might as well." 

Matt looked up and was hoping that Tai would make it back so that they could all go back home together. 

************************************************************************************** 

X was cursing over the fact that he had forgotten a slight detail concerning Burizalor's Armagedon Genocide. 

"Shit! I should have known about this!" X stated. 

"What is it?" asked Piximon. "Is there anything wrong with Taichi?" 

"No, but it deals more with the dark dimension itself. Burizalor summoned his Armageddon Genocide. When that happens, it always destroys the world, which it cloaks over. In this case, Azulongmon sent Burizalor, Omega X and the Genocide into the dark dimension. In just under thirty minutes, the dimension will implode and nearly everything surrounding it will be destroyed." 

"No! That means that they will fight to the death? There won't be a real winner?" Keke said. 

"I'm afraid so. Damn, Tai. You're just as thick headed as I used to be. I pray that you beat this asshole and beat the hell out of there." 

************************************************************************************** 

Burizalor and Omega X faced each other off in another standoff. The environment around them was total darkness with radical lighting in the background. There was a faint red glow coming about through the darkness. 

"Most dimensions would be gone by now, but this one is a toughie. I'll give this dimension about thirty minutes." 

_"That's not much time left!"_

"You sealed your own fate by making those wishes. You could have left with them." 

"I could have, but I was really looking forward to this moment. Now I can fight you without worrying about the safety of the others." 

"Fool! What do they know about safety?! Those peons weren't safe from my evil wrath in the first place. I'll go back and kill your friends. Hell, I'll do it for the hell of it. There's no way your beating me on my home turf!" 

"Oh we'll see about that!" 

Omega X levitated down onto the ground and got into a fighting stance. 

"So it comes down to this. I never felt how much a big battle really feels like. It's such a rare sensation indeed. Let's end this once and for all!" 

Burizalor hovers down as well and faces off Omega X in a stand off. Their eyes were locked onto one another. 

Burizalor and Omega X faced each other off in a standoff as the landscape around them was starting to melt away. Darkness was quickly spreading. 

"Just to set the ground rules straight, you time is just about running out. What are you going to do? You don't have much time left. Besides, it's going to take a lot to put me down. This is my home turf and there is no way I plan on losing this battle to the likes of you." 

"Well I don't plan on losing anywhere against you! You're through! You're yesterday's news!" 

Burizalor growled in anger at what Omega X just said to him. 

"I'm putting an end to you once and for all!" 

"If there's anybody who is going to die, it's going to be you and this wretched world!" 

Burizalor and Omega X went flying right at each other and both traded elbow shots to each other. The force of the impact sent them both flying back. Burizalor and Omega X went flying at each other once again and clashed with fists galore. Then they traded more fist shots to each other as the landscape around them started to shatter away. 

************************************************************************************** 

The four guardians were discussing their next move on what to do about the Digital World. 

"Everything seems to be restored and in the right place," said Azulongmon. 

"That's for sure. But what about every digimon that were killed," asked Baihumon. 

"Yes, their lives have been restored as well," replied Zhuqiaomon. 

The Digi-Destined looked about the newly restored Digital World. TK and Patamon were sitting near a lake and throwing rocks into the water. 

"You think Tai and Agumon will make it through?" Patamon asked. 

"I hope so, Patamon. There isn't much time. That dark dimension could be going off at any given moment. But I know for a fact that Tai can pull it through, he's done it in the past and he can make it through again." 

"Right!" 

Sora sat down on the grass and sighed to herself. Biyomon walked up to her and put her wings around her human partner. 

"Biyomon, do you think Tai will make it through? Just say yes or whatever, cause it will only get me more nervous if you said that you don't know." 

"Well to be honest..." 

"Yeah?" 

"I think he's going to pull it through. He and Agumon will beat Burizalor's lights out and make it back in time. That way we can all make it home without any hesitations." 

"Thanks, Biyomon. I know you always have a way to cheer me up." 

"That's why I'm always there, Sora." 

"That's a good thing. I never meant to tell Tai this..." 

"What did you want to tell him?" 

"Well I..." "Go on, you can say it..." 

"That I...." 

"Yes?" 

"I really like him." 

"You like him? Yeah I always knew you do." 

"You do?" 

"Mmmhmm. You're nearly always with him when trouble comes brewing around." 

"Yeah that's true. Well it's because I knew him since we were little kids." 

"Since you were a little kid?" 

"Yeah. We were on the same soccer team too. We made a great team. We were almost unbeatable." 

"Wow, that's why you two are more than just friends." 

"Uh huh, but we don't know for sure if he will make it back in time. He always knows what's best for all of us." 

"That's right. That's why he has the crest of courage." 

"I have the love for him and the others, that's why I carry the crest of love." 

They nodded to each other. 

Azulongmon notices the fallen and near dead body of Leomon. He watched as Leomon slowly revived his eyes and sat up. The Digi-Destined gathered around him. 

"Leomon! Are you alright?" Joe asked. 

"Yes. Where are... Is this the Digital World?" 

"Yeah we managed to get here safely," said Izzy. 

"Huh?! Where's Taichi and Agumon?!" 

"You must relieve yourself my friend," Azulongmon said, "At this moment, they are fighting Burizalor in the dark dimension as we speak. We used the cores to transfer them and the negative energy created from Burizalor's evil power back to the dark dimension. From there we hope that Omega X will make out alive leaving Burizalor to have his own darkness explode right in his very face." 

"But that means, Tai and Agumon don't have any chance of surviving! We have to get to them now!" 

"There is nothing we can do for now since the cores have lost their luster and it's power. It's going to be really hard to bring somebody from the dark dimension, even somebody like Omega X." 

"Then we can't help them?!" 

"Don't worry, Leomon," Kari said, "As long as we believe, my brother will have a better chance of winning this battle and making it out alive. We can't grief for him but cheer him on. It will make him stronger that way." 

"Maybe you are right. After all he's the child who inherits courage. He doesn't care what happens to himself but stakes his own life on the line for the sake of his friends and others." 

"That's right and he's going to beat the living crap out of that creep," Mimi said. 

"You said it, Mimi," replied Palmon as she hugged her human partner. 

"All we can do now is hope and believe," Tentomon said, "Tai and Agumon would want us to do that instead of grieving and crying." 

As soon as he said that, there was a sudden silence until Matt and Gabumon came walking up to them. 

"Matt! You're back!" Sora said. 

As soon as he heard the name 'Matt', TK quickly sat up and turned to see Matt. His eyes got all teary and he ran up to Matt. 

"Matt!" 

"TK!" 

TK jumped up and tackled his brother down and gave him a great, big hug. Matt was struggling and almost choking. 

"Ack! Ack! Yo! Watch the hair, little bro!" 

"I'm so glad that you're back!" 

"Yeah and I'm glad you're alright." 

"So how did death feel like?" 

"Well let's just say it was pretty relaxing for the moment but lets discuss it later." 

Matt set TK down and turned towards the others. 

"I got to agree with you guys. Tai would want us to hope and believe in him. He is the one who inherits courage and the more strength he gains, the more powerful he gets. It's coward ness such as Burizalor who stands no chance against the bravery power of somebody like Tai. Believe me, I felt like Tai at the moment I decided to fight Burizalor. I was gaining courage by challenging him. But it's a mistake I soon learned. Now you know why I wanted to take Tai's place. It's not because I hated him. Ok maybe he was a bit of a jerk, but he's my best friend. He's earned my respect. After all, he's looked out for TK and you guys, while I wasn't around. I'm proud of him for that. Tai, I could have been there with you. We could have fought Burizalor together. As a team, we can be unstoppable. But if you choose this as your own fight, then so be it. That doesn't mean that I don't ever want to fight you. Believe me, Metal Garurumon would love to get a crack shot at War Greymon again. I think of it as a dream fight. I know you would say the same. Tai. Do us a favor and win this battle for us. We really need you back so that we can go home and see our families once again. It wouldn't be right if you didn't return home with us." 

Sora smiled at what Matt just said. Everything that Matt said was true and it brought a different prospective of himself and Tai. Those fights were due to the fact that they wanted to be the best, but it was Tai who ended up as being the best but Matt couldn't give up trying to be the best. Matt went from being a close-minded boy to a minion of Burizalor. Now, he has somewhat matured and accepted Tai as an ally. 

TK was glad to hear what his brother had just said. Everything was true. He wouldn't even mind if Metal Garurumon and War Greymon were to fight one day, but it would have to be a respective fight. 

"From the very day we came into the Digital World, we went through one of the wackiest adventures. I can remember the day our digimon first digivolved into their champion forms. Not to mention the time we had our disputes. We quarreled and wanted to knock each other's lights out, but I never wanted to kill you. I'm human just like you and you're my friend. Thank you for everything, Tai. You sure made me learn a lot of being a true big brother. Now I know that TK is just more than a brother but a little boy that I never had. I hoe that he turns out just like me or even you. He has the same kind of desire to be the best just like we do. Please return to us." 

Matt walked off and sat on a large stone. He looked up to the sky and visualized Tai. He knew for a fact that Tai would return from the big battle, but it would be only a matter of time. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Burizalor and Omega X grabbed each other and struggled. They pushed each other back as the ground around them started to cave in due to the power struggle they were having. Their feet were easily penetrating through the ground. They screamed and cried out for more power to their advantage but it would have to take a lot to do so. At the moment, they were at a stalemate and they were waiting to see who would make the first move to end the on going struggle. 

*************************************************************************************** 

"Guardians, can't you tell us what is going down with the battle in the dark dimension," Kari asked, "I need to know if my brother is alright." 

"Let me check it out," Azulongmon said as he closed his eyes. 

An image started to come about in his mind. He could see the dark dimension. 

"Well, what do you say," Sora asked. 

"Darkness. There's radical lighting and total evil darkness. And yes. I see them!" 

"Yes! So what's going on?" 

"Yeah, is my brother ok?" 

"He is fine at the moment. They are both at a struggle. It's a stalemate thus far. None of them have had a move just yet. It's going to take a lot to end this fight. Whoa! They are so fast that even we can't detect their movements!" 

Sora and Kari were happy to hear that Omega X was doing well at the moment. But they knew that the dark dimension would implode at any minute. 

*************************************************************************************** 

The on going struggle continued on between the two warriors. They cried out and more power was being supplied to their energy supply. Burizalor took advantage as he punches Omega X right in the face. Then he executes a powerful spear into Omega X and plows him into the ground with a heavy punch. But Omega X bounces back and starts hammering back at Burizalor. 

Omega X takes Burizalor down and starts hammering him into the ground. Burizalor punches Omega X in the face and grabs him. Omega X then punches him in the face and grabs him. They both grabbed each other as radical lighting started striking the ground once again. Burizalor and Omega X raised each other's fists back and then they punched each other right in the face at the same exact time. 

************************************************************************************* 

Izzy was looking through his laptop and started checking any locations on nearby portals. 

"What are you looking for Izzy," Tentomon asked. 

"I'm trying to find a gateway that will lead us back home, since the trolley car got wrecked. I believe since the others are waiting around and asking for Tai. I can take this opportunity to find a way to get us all back home." 

"But what about Tai? Shouldn't you worry about him?" 

"No, because he's going to make it through. Burizalor stands no chance against Omega X." 

"So, anything yet on any hidden portals." 

"Not yet so far. I need a little more time to find any hidden portals. They're not very easy to locate I can tell you now." 

Izzy looked through several digimon profiles and searched for any facts on Omega X. And not surprisingly, there wasn't any data on Omega X. 

"Hmmm, I wonder. If Omega X has not data information, he must have a source where it can tell me how the legend of fusion came about. I always wanted to know how the very first fusion occurred. This is a side of digivolution that I never seen before. But it was pretty amazing to see the first one up close. Tai and Agumon must have gained something in order to achieve that level of power. I will find out what that source is." 

************************************************************************************* 

More radical lighting was coming down as the fight between Burizalor and Omega X continued. Burizalor picks Omega X up and tosses him into the ground. Burizalor picks up Omega X again and plows him through the ground once again. 

"Yes! I'll have some fun with you! I've always been told to make every last second count!" 

Burizalor flies up and tosses Omega X down into the ground. Omega X goes through the ground as a huge cloud of smoke appeared. Burizalor goes flying down and pulls back his foot and goes to kick Omega X right in the face sine he was blinded by the smoke, but as soon as Burizalor did this, he felt his foot getting caught by something. And to his surprise, Burizalor found out that Omega X held his leg in place and halted him from kicking his face. 

Burizalor flies up and Omega X goes up to follow him. The two stared each other down once again. The darkened skies were slowly becoming red and lava was soon spewing out of the black covered ground. Burizalor and Omega X clashed with one another. They traded blows as sparks were flying and electrical charges were bolting. 

************************************************************************************** 

Mimi and Palmon sat around talking about how much fun it will be once they get back home, but they turned to see Joe and Gomamon walking up to them. 

"Oh hey, Joe." 

"Hey Mimi." 

"So what do you think will happen?" 

"That's pretty obvious. Tai and Agumon are going to make it through. You can bet your bottom dollar that will happen." 

"Yeah but.." 

"No buts. They will make it out through this whole thing. Just trust me. Leomon and Matt pretty much said it all. All we can do is hope. Nothing else matters." 

Mimi nodded in agreement and looked up at the sky. It was so beautiful in the Digital World and peaceful, however the same can't be said for the other world. 

*************************************************************************************** 

The landscape was slowly starting to shatter away as more lighting struck. Omega X and Burizalor once again faced each other off. Their bodies have been battered, bleeding and beaten as a result of them knocking each other loose with hard punches and kicks. 

"Soon the forces of good shall overcome you. It's too late for you." 

"Heh. We'll see about that!" 

Soon they quickly phased out. Then as moments passed by, there were powerful energies striking one another across the landscape. The two fighters were like two lights striking each other with the best of their abilities. Quickly, the landscapes started to shatter away as a result of their powers colliding with one another. Several cliffs started to crumbles as the two started plowing through everything that stood in their way. Lighting was striking everywhere they made a move. It seemed as though their bodies were becoming conductors of the electrical surges surrounding them. However they were able to avoid being struck with their speed. 

Burizalor punched Omega X right in the face and sends him flying back into the ground and grabs him by the throat. He tosses Omega X up and into a nearby lake of red water. It wasn't lava but seemed like a lake of blood. Burizalor takes advantage and cries out as a ball of energy was forming in his hands. It became larger than a large globe structure. It was now two thousand times his normal size. He then launches it into the water and watches as it plows through the water and goes right for Omega X. 

Omega X powers up and attempts to push it back but it was too great for him to overcome. So, he managed to seek some of the supplied powers he had and used it. He powers a beam and uses it to push the energy ball back just a bit and then he punches the ball. The ball goes flying up into the skies wand Omega X manages to fly out in order to meet up with Burizalor. They both watched as the ball of energy goes flying into a large rock and shattered it. But not only did it shatter the large flying rock, but it exploded and everything seemed to turn white just at that very moment. 

As the bright flash started to fade away, the two warriors had yet another stand off. Omega X was about to make his next move but Burizalor was there to stop him and push him back with a full force of energy. Omega X goes flying back and falling into a pool of lava. He falls in and this causes Burizalor to smile. But his smile faded away as Omega X formed a force field and came flying out of the lava pool. Omega X goes flying up at Burizalor and elbows him in the chest. Burizalor goes flying back while Omega X goes flying right after him. 

Burizalor stops himself just in time and stands off against his adversary yet again. The area around them was slowly fading into a more black color. A smile forms across the face of Burizalor. 

"Your really one of true legend. I'm glad that I met such a warrior like you. I've been seeking for a worthy opponent and you have come into being. You made my dreams come true." 

The two stand off for the moment being as more radical lighting was coming down around them. 

************************************************************************************** 

"I have never see such a battle as this," Xuanwumon said, "They are so fast that not even our godly eyes can detect their powers." 

"They have taken their fighting abilities to a whole new level of evolution," replied Azulongmon, "It is this fight that shall determine the fate of not just this world but also of other worlds such as your own Digi-Destined. 

"Please make it back," Sora said, "Please Tai. Don't die. We need you to return to us safely." 

Kari started to cry as the thought of hearing her brother getting killed. She wants her own flesh and blood to return so that they can be with their parents. He had promised to return safely but it seemed as though now only Kari was more likely to return home without her brother. 

"Brother!" Kari cried out, "Please come back!" 

The other Digi-Destined felt the same way. They tried to remain strong but they refused to express their emotions of possibly losing their leader. Matt sighed and looked up. 

"Guys!" Matt said, "Don't grief. Just hope and be proud that he's going to beat Burizalor and make it back safe and sound. Just think positive, guys." 

"Yes. That's all we can do. Tai wants you all to hope for the best," Leomon said, "And he's fighting that monster for the sake of you, Kari." 

Kari looked up with tears in her eyes but she nodded strongly and held Gatomon closer to her. 

_"C'mon Tai! You can do it,"_ Gatomon said to herself. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Burizalor and Omega X hammered away at each other and their speed quickly increased as well as their power. The ground was sinking further into the ground and more lava was surfacing. 

Omega X and Burizalor punched each other and elbowed each other as electrical energy was surging through their battered bodies. Blood was being coughed out and bones were being broken after every devastating blow. 

"Only one of us will make it alive!" Burizalor cried out. 

Burizalor punches Omega X right in the face but Omega X returns a punch and sends Burizalor flying back. Omega X goes flying right at Burizalor with his fists ready to clobber him once again. Burizalor lifted his head up and was regaining his senses. He ducked under and the two traded more blows across the darkest regions of the dark dimension. 

Can Omega X defeat the mighty warlord known as Burizalor? Even if he does, will he have enough time to escape the dark dimension that is almost like hell on earth, before it implodes and all hope is lost? 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

TK: It's down to the fight to the finish! Omega X and Burizalor have been tearing at each other! Just how long will it take for Tai and Agumon to escape the dark dimension in under thirty minutes?! 

Kari: Let me answer this one. My brother will make it out alive! Believe me when I say this! 

Omega X: I've got the faith from all of my friends, Burizalor. Only one of us will perish. I promise you that I will escape unharmed. 

Burizalor: I beg to differ! I will destroy you and invade the human world! You've got under thirty minutes to defeat me and escape. You're chances of winning are slim to none! 

Azulongmon: Can it be?! Is it really true... Omega X has.... 

Matt: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode fifty-seven. 

**Pitiful Burizalor Can't Stop Shaking! Omega X Declares Victory?!**

Sora: Don't miss the upcoming season finale! We're nearly done with the Zero One season! 

************************************************************************************** 

Coral: That was a good meal, not to mention a breath-taking episode. We're just about nearly two or three chapters away from the grand conclusion. We hope you'll be there to witness it. 

Max: Everyone just got their share of food. We'll be kicking back while the food digests. 

Tai: I could go for some weed. 

Max: I got some here, dad. You know I'm always here when you need someone to supply the weed. 

Coral: I'll pass. I've got to let the food digest. 

Kenshin: I don't it's wise to smoke after you've just eaten. 

Max: Yeah, but oh well. It's not like my stomach will get upset anytime soon. 

Goku: I've out-eaten you. 

Lina: Bah! You're just an amateur, Goku! I won hands down! 

Goku: Nope. I counted the amount you ate and you gave up. 

Lina: You can count? 

Goku: Of course, I'm not dense. I'm just naïve. 

Takuya: You two were gluttons. You made the rest of us look like wimps. 

Zoe: I don't think so. You forgot that I won you guys those tickets for the Trailmon. 

Tike: Plus don't forget Kara and I. We're the fucking gluttons! 

Kara: Oh and then there's Mr. Buu. 

Buu: Buu out eat you all. But my stomach hurts…Oohhhh. 

Coral: We'll be back and at it with this party by the next chapter. Be here as Burizalor and Omega X continue their battle within a dying dimension. It will be an action-packed episode. So until then, peace out my homies. 

************************************************************************************** 


	37. Pitiful Burizalor Can't Stop Shaking! Om...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. Coral, Skull Satan, Marine Devilin, Metal Tyrannus and Burizalor are created characters of mine and I won't let anyone use them without my permission.

Coral: Welcome back to our party! We're just about two chapters away from the season finale for Digimon Fusion! Here's an update of what's to come this fall. Max, I think you should tell our loyal readers of what to expect.

Max: The Burizalor Saga will finally end this week. Also, there will be the introductory chapter to Digimon Fusion Zero Two. The second season will take place during the fall time.

Coral: The second season will introduce new characters, including Davis, Cody, Yolei, Ken as the Digimon Kaiser, Matt & Mimi's future son, new digi fusions, the return of an old foe, killer assassins known as Artificials and a new villain by the name of Virus. Wow, that just sounds so awesome! I'm looking forward to this second season. For anybody new to the Fusion series, you won't be disappointed.

Tai: Yeah. Now we'll finally see the end of Burizalor.

Sora: You'll kick his ass for me, won't you?

Tai: Damn right.

Tenchi: This party is pretty much winding down. I guess we've been partying too hard.

Gohan: You're definitely right when it comes to Ayeka and Ryoko.

Ayeka and Ryoko are shown lying down after having hangovers.

Sasami: Yuck. I'm not cleaning this mess up.

Max: Hell no! I ain't cleaning this shit up!

Lina: We're not going to stop eating until the end of time, Goku. You wanna quit?

Goku: Might as well. I don't think my stomach can take it.

Sailor Moon: This party pretty much died. There's some people leaving.

Coral: I really don't blame them. We've been partying too hard. It's been almost a week.

Gene Starwind: A week! Damn, time goes flying by!

Spike Spiegel: I kind of figured it would have been several days.

Takato: Ouch. It hasn't even felt like a week.

Yugi: Man, I'm famished.

Max: If you guys want some entertainment, we've got an episode of Fusion. That might clear the mood for a while.

Coral: Besides, we're getting closer to the finale of season one. Anyway, we'll take care of this mess. You guys go and enjoy this fic chapter.

* * *

(Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays)

**Pitiful Burizalor Can't Stop Shaking! Omega X Declares Victory!**

The dimension is starting to fade away and smoke was building up around the dying landscape. Volcanoes were starting to sprout and lakes were quickly becoming magma oceans. More radical lighting was showering down along with huge winds, storms and tornados. It looked like when earth was going through its first stages of development just billions of years ago. But unlike those ancient times, there were life forms. And there were two powerful energies colliding with one another.

These powers belonged to the two super powers known as Burizalor and Omega X. The two traded more blows as lava was starting to spew out all around them. The two warriors avoided the lava blasts and both flew up into the air. Burizalor was attempting to get away from Omega X but the heroic warrior was quickly catching up to him.

Omega X punched Burizalor right in the face and the two flew up to meet each other in the skies. The two had another stare down. Both of their eyes were locked onto one another, each full of hatred and vengeance.

"What makes you think you can do this to me! Your nothing more than just mere computer data!"

Quickly, they phased out and hammered away at each other across the dying landscape that was soon becoming more like a bowl of spaghetti sauce and this sauce was hot magma about to spew out and engulf anything that got in its way.

* * *

X was looking at the whole battle through his mind and he began to sigh. Keke and the trio took notice of this and were getting worried.

"X, what's wrong?" asked Keke, "Something has happened."

"C'mon. Did something bad happen to Taichi and Agumon?" Andromon asked.

"Wow. I never really seen anybody challenge Burizalor like the way Omega X is handling things. They are dead even. Omega X is matching Burizalor with every blow."

"So he has a chance of winning?" Piximon said.

"There's a strong chance and he'll be able to defeat Burizalor! But that doesn't matter. In the end, all of that won't matter. The dark dimension is set to implode at any minute."

"Ok, I wasn't quite alive when this occurred. You care to explain to me what Burizalor used to cause the dimension to implode," Keke said.

"Of course. I will tell you everything up to this point. This all started at the point where you got killed. Tai and Agumon had gotten so angry over your death that they used their anger to fuse into Omega X. This was the first legendary fusion in over many digital cycles. However, nobody really knows if there were any fusion level digimon before Omega X. But anyways, to get back to my story, then Burizalor was stunned that he couldn't beat Omega X with his techniques. So he decided to call for a little trump card..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Burizalor was forming the energy ball that created the Armageddon Genocide in the first place. Omega X was about to make his move while waiting for Burizalor to finish powering up his attack. _

_Burizalor held his arms up and shot the energy ball up in the air. The ball started to slowly expand. Omega X took notice of this and thought to himself. Burizalor turned to face Omega X with a smile on his face. _

_"I just thought of something that just occurred to me. I found a way to defeat you." _

_"Hmmm?"_

_"You're power is amazing. I'm not denying that, but didn't anybody remind you that it is the smartest fighter that wins, not the strongest. You're chances of winning have now gone out the window!" _

_"Huh!" _

_"With this energy ball that I just used, I will spread a darkness that will engulf the Digital World and destroy it in the process. It's simple but effective. I call it the Armageddon Genocide. We continue our fight from here but it will be too late to even stop my attack. Because this whole world will die in a matter of moments!" _

_"Taking a coward's way out? Well fine. It won't take me that long to beat you and get the hell out of here with our friends." _

_"No. That's where you are wrong. As you can see, you were battling me while at fifty percent of my power. Well now, its time to unload the entire arsenal! Now you will fight the one hundred percent fully powered Burizalor! You thought you had won but your chances of getting away is nonexistent! Its over for you!" _

_"But can your body withstand all of that stress from your tremendous power. Well I don't think it can. And in any case, we're not going to allow you to by the time for you to power up. You bastard, **THIS FIGHT WILL END BECAUSE I SAY IT WILL!**" _

_Burizalor flew towards Omega X and flew right at him. Omega X did the same exact thing and flies towards Burizalor with his fists ready. The Armageddon Genocide was slowly starting to spread and darkness started to cloak the skies. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Fortunately. Things didn't turn out as Burizalor has expected them to be. Azulongmon and the Holy Beasts foiled his evil plan."

* * *

_Flashback_

_The four Holy Beasts unleashed more energy into the cores and watched as the four cores started to rise by themselves. They were glowing the respective colors of the crests of light and hope. _

_"Pretty," Kari said. _

_"Let's hope this works," TK replied. _

_The four guardians were chanting some kind of unknown digimon language. They were some kind of chants and the orbs started to brighten even more. The Digi-Destined watched in awe as the orbs were transforming into a more transparent color. Suddenly, lights started coming down and showering over the four cores. Now energy was being resupplied into the cores. _

_"The cores! I can feel their energy," Gatomon said. _

_"Me too! It looks like their power is being restored," Patamon said. _

_The cores started to circle around their respective guardians and emitted holy light around the guardians. The cores then started hovering down towards the Digi-Destined. Their power was restored and they returned to their significant prestige forms they once were. _

_"Prodigious," Izzy said, "Their power has been restored! Beasts, can you use their power to restore everything that was destroyed and everybody that has lost their lives at the hands of Burizalor?" _

_"Yes. Patience my young friend," Azulongmon said as his eyes started to glow a white color. _

_He shot out a beam of light at the cores and watched as the cores shot out several beams into the environment itself. Slowly, the ground that was starting to shatter was slowly being pieced back together and restored. The lava that was beginning to spew out of the ground was quickly extinguished. The light penetrated through the darkened skies and started to erase every negative ki that was being emitted into the Digital World. _

_"Alright!" Joe said, "The Digital World is being restored! This is good news!" _

_"Everything should be restored to the way they were before Burizalor dismantled it," Azulongmon said. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"But time has run out since then and it those two don't make it out of there, then there is no chance for them to escape. They will die within the imploded dimension," X finished.

Sorrow started to come over the group as they started to worry even more for the sake of Tai and Agumon. They were at possible total risk of losing them.

* * *

As the dark dimension was slowly starting to die away, the two warriors clobbered away at one another. They traded blows so fast that not even the naked eye of a normal person can catch up to them. Burizalor and Omega X were punching at each other so fast that the force of their impacts caused some structures around them to shatter into pieces.

"You can't beat me! A piece of trash can't beat me! A piece of data can't beat me! You can't! I'm undefeated!"

Omega X and Burizalor both flew up and traded blows with one another. Burizalor goes for a punch but Omega X ducks under. Burizalor throws in another punch but Omega X ducks under once again. Burizalor goes for a kick but Omega X grabs it and twists it into an ankle lock maneuver. Burizalor cries out in pain and punches Omega X right in the face. He grabs Omega X and tosses him down into the ground. Burizalor flies down and goes to punch him but misses. Omega X flies up but Burizalor phases behind him. He plows Omega X down into the ground and into a small building structure that seemed abandoned.

As Omega X got to his feet, Burizalor throws in a punch but Omega X ducks under. Omega X decks Burizalor right in the gut and kicks him into another building structure. The structure shattered due to the impact caused by Burizalor. Burizalor got to his feet and turned to face Omega X.

"**Damn you to hell!**"

Burizalor quickly phased out and started hammering away at Omega X once again. Omega X easily moves away and avoids getting hit from one of Burizalor's punches. Omega X punches Burizalor right in the face. The two met up in the air as Burizalor starts punching away at Omega X. Omega X flies down and spears himself into Burizalor as they went through several rocky ledges that were close by. Soon those rocky ledges exploded due to the amount of power that they were using from their auras.

Both fighters got to their feet. Burizalor got up and turned to see Omega X kick him right in the face. Then he follows it up by punching him. Burizalor takes advantage and nails a fist into the gut of Omega X. Omega X goes flying back as Burizalor goes after him. Burizalor pulls his fists back and nails an elbow into Omega X. He goes flying down but phases out quickly. Burizalor looks around and tries to pick up Omega X's power level but he was able to hide it. This allowed him to get behind Burizalor. Burizalor turned around and was met with a fist into the chest. The force of the fist was driven so hard into Burizalor's chest that the impact caused him to cough out a ton of blood. Burizalor goes doubling over and he shoots out several beams at Omega X. Omega X goes flying right at Burizalor and misses a fist. Burizalor punches Omega X right in the gut as the force of the impact caused him to cough out some blood as well. Fists were being traded between the two fighters and blood was being drawn as a result of the fighting.

The force of their fighting caused tremendous impact on the environment surrounding them. The lands were shattered by the mass and lava was spewing out of the ground. The negative energy was quickly taking its toll upon the dying landscape.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the four guardians were keeping close contact of the battle by reading each other's minds, the Dig-Destined sat around looking for things to do while waiting for any news concerning Tai and Agumon.

Matt and Gabumon sat behind a tree and looked to see what the others were doing. Mimi was in the middle of the group as she had gathered leaves. She laid several of them on the ground. TK had watched at what she was doing.

"Hey Mimi, what are you doing?" TK asked, "What's with all the leaves?"

"I'm about to make a fortune with these leaves. It's a way for me to predict things."

"How does it work?"

"Well I take these leaves and burn them. This is a way to see if the traveler, who for example is Tai at the moment, will return safely to his loved ones."

"Oh wow. Show me."

"Alright. All we need is a lighter or some form of fire."

"Allow me," Biyomon said, "Spiral Twister!"

She shoots out her respective attack and watches it burn the leaves.

"There, now once they burn up they will tell us that the traveler will indeed return."

Suddenly, a gust of wind passed by and it put out the fire. The leaves were nothing more than dried up pieces of ashes and dust. TK and Mimi gasped at what they saw. This meant that the traveler wasn't going to return. This may have been an indication of what may happen.

"Oh no! No! Don't do this to me wind!"

"Oh no… This doesn't look good. Not at all."

"Fortune telling is nothing but nonsense," Kari said, "I know for a fact that my brother is coming. Just you wait and see!"

A smile formed across the face of Sora after hearing what Kari had just said. She was for sure that Tai was going to return safe and sound and didn't buy into that fortune telling rubbish. She relied on fate alone and nothing else. Kari has the same strong traits as her brother does, a heart of courage.

"Yeah! You're right! He will come back," Mimi said.

"No doubt about that. We don't need any fortune telling to let us know when Tai is going to return."

(**Bad Blood** by Ministry from The Matrix soundtrack plays)

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the dark dimension, the fight continued on as the two super powers traded blows and more blows until the land around them was starting to shatter away. Burizalor and Omega X flew up. They hammered away at each other and phased out. Then there were two flashing lights colliding with one another across the darkened skies.

Omega X flies down and turns around to see Burizalor and nails him with a fist to the face. Burizalor goes flying up and powering up. Omega X goes flying right at Burizalor and pulls his fist back. Burizalor ducks under and punches Omega X in the gut. Omega X goes doubling over and holds his chest. Burizalor phases out and appears from behind Omega X. He then applies a bear hug and held a tight grip onto Omega X.

Omega X attempted to break free but the grip that Burizalor had on him was far too great. Omega X drives an elbow into Burizalor's gut. Burizalor goes staggering and his eyes widen from the pain. Omega X does it a few more times as Burizalor began coughing blood and staggering back even more. Burizalor was wobbly as his eyes were widening after every elbow shot into his gut. The force of the elbow's impact met with the exposed gut and chest of Burizalor.

Omega X drives an elbow into Burizalor one last time as the evil tyrant goes flying back into several nearby canyons. Omega X stopped in place and got into a fighting stance. He waited for his adversary to rise out of the rubble. Burizalor quickly gets to his feet and his eyes widen in rage. He faced Omega X and was about to attack.

"You maybe strong but you're still a stupid animal!"

Burizalor goes flying right at Omega X and elbows him in the face. Omega X goes flying back from the impact and watches as Burizalor appears above Omega X and kicks him right in the face. Then Burizalor appears behind him and drives an elbow into the spine of Omega X. He goes flying back and hits the ground with tremendous force. Burizalor hovered down and was catching his breath.

"See? You're just a brainless beast."

Slowly but surely, Omega X got to his feet and turned to face Burizalor.

"Burizalor…"

"What!"

"I maybe a brainless brute but I'm not a heartless monster like you!"

"You're going to regret calling me that!"

Burizalor goes flying right at Omega X with his fist about to deck him right in the face. But Omega X was able to duck under and pull his fist back. He drives his fist into the lower abdomen of Burizalor. Burizalor doubles over as he coughed out more blood and fell to his knees.

Burizalor was attempting to regain his composure and looked up to see his adversary looking down upon him. Omega X was giving him a death glare and Burizalor was shaking with anger. He smashed the ground with his fist, easily denting the ground. Burizalor turns around behind him and turns to see Omega X. He had already phased behind the evil tyrant. Then he delivers a kick to the face of Burizalor. Burizalor goes flying back and into a nearby canyon. Omega X landed on a nearby rock ledge and looked down upon the fallen rubble. He watches Burizalo. The mad man was down and out. He sensed that the evil tyrant power wasn't gone just yet. He watched as Burizalor was getting to his feet. He was coughing out more blood and watched as Omega X quickly phased out. And to his shock, Omega X was already in front of him. Burizalor flips away and attempts to get away but Omega X is there to meet him from behind. Burizalor flies up and sees Omega X in the air. Then he phases out onto a top of a rocky ledge and there to follow him was Omega X. Each time Burizalor has phased out to a different location, Omega X was there to meet him.

Burizalor phases behind a large rock and attempts to hide for the moment so that he can gather energy. But behind the other side of the rock was Omega X. Burizalor felt his tremendous power and punches the rock as it shatters into pieces. His anger has now taken into new heights.

(End theme)

"You think this is funny! Toying with me!"

Burizalor goes running at Omega X and throws in several punches at him but Omega X maneuvers away from each punch. Burizalor stops as he attempts to catch his breath.

"No Burizalor. There is absolutely nothing funny about this."

(Random Dragonball Z battle music plays)

Omega X winds up and drives his fist into the Burizalor's gut once again as the evil tyrant fell to his knees and gasped for air. He tried to get to his feet and when he looks up he would see Omega X looking down upon him. He has realized that his power was no match for Omega X but he did not want to admit defeat at the hands of a digimon that would be considered a mere mortal in his view.

Burizalor got to his feet and goes for a uppercut but Omega X is there to meet him with a punch to the face. Burizalor goes flying back. Both fighters fly and punch away at each other. Omega X jump kicks Burizalor in the face but Burizalor ducks under and goes for a kick. Omega X kicks Burizalor in the face and sends him flying back into another canyon ledge. The two blasted beams at each other and they were able to deflect their respective beams. The two warriors faced each other as they landed on canyon ledges.

Burizalor and Omega X jumped up at the same time and flew right at each other. Burizalor unscathed his claws out while Omega X unscathed a sword out. They collided with one another and a bright flash flares as the two collided with one another. Burizalor turns to face him and watches Omega X flies right at him again. They clashed and sparks were flaring during their on going struggle.

Both flew away from each other. Omega X holds out his sword as Burizalor holds out his hands and fires away several beams at him. Omega X forms a force field as his shield and blocks away the shots being fired at him. Burizalor fires more shots but Omega X's shield was able to deflect some more. The shots were being sent right back to Burizalor but the evil tyrant phased away to avoid his own blasts.

Burizalor phased out and began circling Omega X and shooting out more blasts. Omega X used his shield to block them out. Burizalor phases out and flies right at a momentarily distracted Omega X and punches him right in the gut.

Burizalor goes and flies right at Omega X again but this time Omega X was able to phase out quickly to avoid being hammered down. Burizalor looked around and started to pick up some strong energy just near him. He turns to see Omega X.

Burizalor fires more shots but Omega X goes flying up and starts to power up. He goes flying down like a torpedo. But Burizalor fires more shots at him. Omega X keeps his concentration on his target. The two collided with one another a huge explosion takes place and canyons around them started to explode and shatter away.

Burizalor and Omega X punched and kicked away at each other as explosions started to occur all around them. Lava was sprouting and lands were sinking into the magma oceans. The two fighters jumped away from each other and faced each other. Both were catching their breath. Burizalor was getting as angry as ever as the ground around him was starting to cave into the bottom.

"All that you have done to me! I will return it back you ten times! No! A thousand times! You stupid digimon! I'm not going to give up just yet at beating you!"

Omega X sighed and nodded his head.

"It's done."

"Huh! What do you are saying!"

* * *

Azulongmon was caught by surprise at what he heard. His eyes were widened and turned to face the Digi-Destined.

"Digi-Destined. The fight might very well be over."

"HUH!"

* * *

X was just as stunned by the announcement made from Omega X. He had expected him to deal the final blow to Burizalor, but it was not to be.

"It's over? I can't believe this!" X said. "Tai! You're making a mistake! You can't let this guy off that easy!"

Keke and the trio listened to X's words. They couldn't believe what had just occurred.

* * *

Burizalor was even more surprised and he clenched his fists. His rage was now reaching into new heights.

"You just said that it was done! What do you mean!"

"Your energy level is depleting after each blow. In fact, you aren't even a challenge anymore. I'm satisfied now. I have destroyed your pride. You lost to a worthy fighter. Now admit defeat!"

"No! You didn't win!"

"It wouldn't be right to continue this fight. You are too scared and ashamed. Live with the loss. It's going to be going through your mind for the rest of your life. Now go back to where ever it is you came from and think about what you have done. There's no point in killing you when I know I can beat you."

Burizalor was shaking with rage and refused to listen to what Omega X was saying to him.

"Goodbye, Burizalor. Never cause mischief again. May you live the rest of your life in peace and leave the Digital World alone."

Omega X goes flying up and was going to find a way out of the dark dimension and make his way back to the Digital World. But Burizalor was getting angry as ever. His rage had taken over and a disc was forming in his hand.

"No! I shall never! Never! Ever! Be **DEFEATED!**"

(**Wake Up** by Rage Against the Machine plays in the background)

Burizalor tosses the discs right at Omega X and watches as it slices at his side. Omega X stood still for a moment and turned back to face him. A cruel smile formed across the face of Burizalor. Omega X returned a furious glare back to the evil tyrant.

"You really are a helpless coward! You attack me from behind. I let you live and forget this whole ordeal. But this is how you **REPAY** me! Now you seriously have **PISSED** me off for the last time!"

Omega X powered up as a red glow was forming all around him. His eyes were giving off a dark red glare and he looked down upon Burizalor. He cried out in anger as more power was being restored to his body.

Burizalor twirled his hands around and watched as the disc was flying all around Omega X. Omega X used his speed to out run it and attempt to get away before he gets sliced in half by the disk.

"I will never admit defeat to you! I shall have you head by the end of this battle! I will taste your very own blood and declare victory! It's only a matter of time. But even if you do beat me, you won't have time to escape the dark dimension since it's due to implode at any minute now. Your thirty minutes of fame is almost up. We'll both die together."

"So be it! If it means to save the Digital World and my world, I will sacrifice myself for the sake of others! Believe me, this battle is not over! There can only be one champion! We fight to the finish and we shall continue in limbo once the time of death comes for the both of us!"

Burizalor watched as his disc was following Omega X's every movement. Something would go down and there will only be one survivor!

The dark dimension was beginning to look like a wasteland as the minutes pass by. Tons of poisonous smoke came spewing out of the ground and the land started to shatter away by the masses. Lava was starting to surface and piling over the tons of rock that were left. Lighting and tornadoes were becoming increasingly common.

There was a large hole forming and it was beginning to suck up every thing in its path. It looks like as if it were the actual black hole.

Meanwhile, the battle raged on as Burizalor used one of his last resort attacks on Omega X. Omega X was flying away to avoid the deadly discs that Burizalor was just using. If these discs were to hit Omega X, it would easily slice him in half like a knife slicing an onion.

Omega X flies up and watches as the disc was swarming all around him. He flies down and lets the disc come right after him. He then lures himself towards Burizalor. His plan was to get as closer enough to Burizalor as possible and have the disc slice him instead. It wouldn't be easy, but who said that it would be easy.

Omega X flies right at Burizalor and lures the disc forwards. Omega X flies up and Burizalor sees the disc coming right for him. Burizalor holds out his hand and pushes it back up. He controls the disc by using hand movements and sends it hurtling towards Omega X once again.

_"I got to fly as fast as I can so that I can lure the discs over to Burizalor and cut it to slice him in half. Its not going to be easy but who ever said it was going to be easy when you fight this guy."_

Omega X flies up once again and watched as the disc follows his every move. He goes flying down and lures it towards Burizalor once again.

_"What's he trying to pull? So he wants to lure my own discs so that I can be sliced in half. As if I'm stupid enough to get sliced by my own attack."_

Omega X once again flies towards Burizalor with the disc right hot on his tail.

"You'll have to be much more clever than that!" Burizalor said.

Omega X flies up and watches as the disc goes right through him and his body starting to spli in half.

"Yes! I gotcha!"

But soon, Burizalor came to realize that Omega X had phased out of the way just in time at the very last second before he would have gotten sliced in half. Burizalor turned around and saw Omega X standing on a rocky ledge.

"Yo! You looking for me?"

Burizalor summons his disc back and holds it in the palm of his hand.

"Wow, I must say that you managed to pull off such a clever trick. Not bad for a brainless piece of data."

"I don't understand why you call us digimon by such mindless names. You're only showing your own fear and ignorance."

"What? How dare you!"

(End theme)

"I guess name calling is your only attack. Cause your too weak to challenge me any other way."

Burizalor was beginning to get a little pissed off at what Omega X had just said to him. He has never been insulted back by anyone before and wasn't going to let Omega X get away without Burizalor himself getting the last laugh.

_"Nobody talks to me like that!"_

Explosions started to occur all around the two fighters. Lava and molten rock started spewing out of the ground. The skies were getting more pitch black with a little red glow to add to the heat that was beginning to consume the environment. No light was able to save this dimension since only darkness is common in this very dimension.

Tornadoes started to suck away at fallen rubble and hurricanes started to occur. The lava was soon becoming a magma ocean as a result of the devastation.

"Hmm. So my energy wasn't enough to put you away? Ok, very well then. I'll just have to use something else in mind. We'll use these!"

The energy disc faded away. Two swords replaced the disc in exchange. He pointed them towards Omega X.

"Like the energy disc I just used earlier, these swords will follow your every movement. Its time to double the fun now! So are you up for it!"

"As you wish, Burizalor."

A smile formed across the face of Burizalor as he waved his hands forward and watched his swords coming right for Omega X. Omega X flew away and watched as the swords were coming right for him. Burizalor waved his hands around in order to make his swords follow Omega X's every movement. The swords will follow him and attempt to stab him to death. No matter where he flies off.

"Yes. It's only a matter of time. You're going to die, Omega X! Victory shall be mine at last! And soon, I'll destroy both your real world and the Digital World! Ha! Ha!"

Omega X flew up into the darkened skies in order to avoid the swords. He flew right through the smoke and attempted to hide there but to his surprise, the two swords found him and went to crisis cross attack him but Omega X was able to phase out quickly.

Burizalor kept his maniacal 'game face' on and continued to have his way with Omega X with his brand new technique.

* * *

Azulongmon watched the battle take place through his mind and gasped.

"What's wrong now, Azulongmon?" asked Izzy.

"Something bad has happened, hasn't it?" Kari asked with worry in the tone of her voice.

"Omega X is beating Burizalor. He might make it through after all."

"Oh yeah! That's so awesome!" cried out TK.

"That means that he's going to beat Burizalor!" said Joe.

"Yes. In the end, Burizalor will realize that his power is nowhere near Omega X's and will eventually be defeated. But that's not the important issue."

The children started to worry even more. He was about to remind them about one other flaw to the fateful battle.

"Even if he does beat Burizalor, there won't be any time for him to escape the dark dimension! Its due to implode at any minute," said Azulongmon, "It's not fair that things had to end this way. I really hoped that the Digi-Destined of Courage would have been here at this very moment."

"Not good at all!" Sora said, "That means we'll never see him again."

"Let's not be too hasty," Leomon said, "You are forgetting that he is the leader of the Digi-Destined. He has been known to escape even the most devastating situations. He's managed to escape through many obstacles before and escaping the dark dimension is now different. Right now, he has Burizalor up against the ropes. He can beat him at any given opportunity and escape the dark dimension. He has a knack for doing this and he will make it through. I just know he will."

"But what if he doesn't?" asked Kari.

"We just can't think like that. We have to believe in Tai and hope that he makes it through."

There was silence among the group until Matt interrupted.

"Nonsense. If Tai goes, there's always a replacement for him. And I think I fit as the perfect leader of the Digi-Destined, since it was I took care of you all while Tai and Agumon were out healing with their injuries. I speak on behalf of Tai and I think he would agree. I have the quality traits and I have what it takes to be a leader."

Matt lies back on the grass.

"That's if Tai makes it back and there's no doubt he will."

"Don't try go all sucking up to Tai now, Matt! You're just still eager to be the leader for your own selfish pride! I can't believe that you're ego has gotten way out of hand even at hard times such as this."

"Sora if you just shut up, maybe I can explain my reasoning to all this."

There was a hushed silence amongst the group, but Sora kept a glare on Matt.

"Now as I was saying, you should all agree that I had great leadership skills while Tai was gone. I pretty much lead Metal Garurumon to fighting Burizalor all by myself. I didn't see any of you getting your hands dirty when I was getting pummeled. Then there was hope when Tai and War Greymon came along. But they were too late to save me. Now it is my time to step out of the shadows and prove without a shadow of a doubt that I am as good as a leader as Tai and a very respectable one. I can look back at what Burizalor was telling. At first, I believed that creep."

* * *

_Flashback_

_On board the spaceship of the tyrant, Burizalor was sitting in his hovercraft chair and watched Matt from around the corner of his eye. The boy was looking out into space with Gabumon by his side._

_"Hmmm?"_

_"I've witnessed your digimon defeat some difficult opposition in the digital world and your own world." _

_"Oh so you've been spying on me, huh!" _

_"No, Yamato. I can witness your battles through my mind. I can sense any type of activity in the Digital World within a blink of an eye." _

_"After being recruited by you, I expected you to be more intimidating. Gennai told me a little about yourself once we came back to the digital world." _

_"Oh he did? What did that old fool say about me?" _

_"That you're a ruthless monster who enjoys killing others and destroying homes for your own selfish deeds! You don't give a damn who gets in your way and you obviously don't give a damn how valuable the Digital World really is. It's not some place where you can exploit your sick games! You have hurt too many lives already!" _

_"Your speech is putting me to sleep, but I understand where you're coming from. Yes, it is true. You are correct on some points. I am ruthless and I don't give a rat's ass about this worthless Digital World. To me, this is like a game. I'm just using it to my own advantage. But you see there are reasons." _

_"Why!" _

_"My, my. You're so full of questions aren't you, Yamato? Well I might as well answer them for you. You see, I came here to take my rightful sport as ruler of many worlds. I destroyed other worlds and I have claimed my rights in conquering them. When I learned about this world, I was thrilled to see what it would offer me. But I was sealed away by the four Holy Beasts of the Digital World. My armies were able to seal away the four Holy Beasts, this gave me the chance to return. I was told that the four Digital Cores were scattered. I would then locate them. Once all four is collected then the person in possession of them will gain an immortal status of the Digital World. I knew I would become a god. Once that would be accomplished, I can venture into your Earth world and continue on where Myotismon left off." _

_"So you sent Myotismon to Earth!" _

_"Myotismon had other agendas in mind. While he desired to become ruler of two worlds, I plan to conquer more worlds. As you know, there are other worlds besides my own, your world and the Digital World. They will all belong to me!" _

_"But why!" _

_"Easy, I was destined to. I lead by example and I want everyone to fear my presence. No human or digimon stands a chance against me. Even the strongest of digimon were wiped out by my power within seconds, so what makes you think that you Digi-Destined can defeat me?" _

_"We work together! That's why! We defeated other enemies by working together!" _

_"Yes. Devimon, Etemon and Myotismon were all threats. But they are just merely low-class warriors compared to me. I'm a warlord of evil, but I'm not here to fight you. I want to make an offer." _

_"I'm listening." _

_"Why don't you join me? You don't seem like the hero type, not after the way you desire power. You ordered your digimon to kill some of my henchmen with a cold passion. You thrive on power just like me. You desire to be better than the one called Taichi." _

_"Tai..." _

_"Yes, Taichi is the one you hate. You made the right choice by joining forces with me. You can learn a lot and you can achieve more than you already have. You can live like a god." _

_"Like a god. Me?" _

_"Yes. You have ice running through your veins much like myself. You can be the highest ranking soldier and become the highest power, second only to mine." _

_"Second only to yours."_

_Matt stood there frozen. He couldn't make a decision. He didn't want to remain a second to Tai and remain in the shadow of him. But at the same time, he didn't want to betray his friends. This was too hard for him. Burizalor began circling like a vulture. His presence made Matt show fear but he tried not to show it. _

_"Well, Yamato? I'm waiting." _

_"Burizalor..." _

_"Yes?" _

_"I accept..." _

_"Then, it's settled. Our alliance has been formed." _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"I joined Burizalor's forces. I wanted to back at Tai for what I thought was kidnapping TK. I was brainwashed. Eventually you guys defeated me. I eventually looked back and regretted everything I did. I rejoined you guys and rebelled against that monster."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"What the hell is your deal, Burizalor! He was too weak to even attack." _

_"It was the only way to shut his damn mouth." _

_"You're going to regret that!" _

_"Matt!" TK cried as he ran up to his brother. _

_Tai and TK crowded around the fallen Matt. TK covered his eyes at what he saw. There was a large hole in Matt's chest, but Matt was strong enough to hold back on the pain. _

_"TK. Stay back," Tai ordered and wanted to make sure that the little boy would not see the damage inflicted on Matt. "Matt. It's going to be okay, buddy. Oh man. You're bleeding to death. Just hang it in there, dude." _

_Matt slowly nodded his head and looked up at Tai. Tears came running down his face. _

_"Tai. I'm sorry..." _

_"Huh, why?"_

_"I was such a fool... I tried to be a good leader just like you, but I wasn't able to succeed…Metal Garurumon and I tried our best to hold him off…" _

_"And you did your best. You're a proud member of the Digi-Destined. You did the right thing. You know, I always thought you were just some egomaniac looking to take my spot by force. But you really proved to be a true leader in my absence." _

_"No… Tai, I failed… I don't deserve the crest of friendship… As you can see I'm dying… I underestimated Burizalor's power…" _

_"We didn't expect this creep to have this large amount of power either but he showed it to us and now it's time we put him in his place." _

_"TK thinks I'm a bad brother… Sora hates me…" _

_"Don't say that, dude. Man, I don't know why you're being hard on yourself. Look, you did me a favor. And you did yourself a favor. TK is proud to have you as your brother. You and Metal Garurumon protected him. You protected Sora." _

_"Yes, but Joe and Izzy are down… All because of my irresponsibility." _

_"It's not your fault. As you can see, they're fine and recovering. So why don't you get all that negativity out of your system and fight the pain. Maybe the last amount of power of your crest should help." _

_"No, it's wasted… Just like myself… Just look at Burizalor, Tai… Look at him… He enjoys inflicting pain… He loves seeing others in pain… He thrives on killing… He's proud of it… Tai… You and War Greymon are our only hopes… You two must defeat Burizalor before he takes over both worlds…" _

_With that being said, Matt let out his last breath and closed his eyes. His body stopped quivering and he died. Tai kneeled over his body and a few teardrops were coming down his face. TK looked over his brother and started to let out more tears. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"So what do you say? I think I could fit the definition of a good leader."

The other Digi-Destined were pretty silent due to the fact they were more worried about Tai and Agumon.

"I think you could make a good leader," TK said, "But it's just not the same without Tai around. We need him in order for the team to remain a strong unit. Know what I mean?"

"Yes and I appreciate your opinion."

Sora looked up and was beginning to think about Tai for the moment.

_"Oh Tai. Please come back..."_

* * *

Omega X was maneuvering around to avoid the swords that were coming right for him. He spun over and watched as Burizalor was holding up his arms. He was chuckling at the sight of Omega X being chased off by two swords. One slice from these swords will spell disaster for the victim and it could spell disaster if Omega X doesn't avoid them in time.

"I hope you keep running Omega X, because I would really hate to see you slices into pieces," Burizalor said with a cruel and sadistic tone in his harsh voice.

He smiled and waved his arms back. The swords came right for Omega X as he was standing there. He quickly phased our just in time to avoid the swords.

"When will you ever learn, Burizalor!"

Omega X phases out. He starts to fly towards Burizalor and leads the swords right along with him.

"Oh please! Not this stupid routine again!"

Omega X held out his hands and shot out a powerful blast at him. Burizalor deflected it off and an explosion occurred. Omega X phases out and as the smoke clears, the swords were coming right for Burizalor. But Burizalor was able to jump up and avoid the swords just in time. He had avoided being stabbed to death.

"Ugh! Nothing but a lucky shot! Now where did that idiot go!"

Just as Burizalor was about to make his next move, he looked up and saw Omega X delivering a devastating elbow shot into the head of Burizalor. Burizalor cried out as his eyes widened and blood came spitting out of his mouth.

Burizalor regains his composure but his vision was going bad. He goes for several punches but Omega X was able to maneuver away from each shot. Burizalor throws in a punch but Omega X stops him in time. Omega X holds Burizalor's hands and Burizalor goes for kicks instead. But Omega X was still able to maneuver away from the kicks. Omega X elbowed Burizalor right in the gut and starts punching Burizalor's head as if it were a punching bag. Burizalor's head goes bouncing back and forth from each punch being thrown.

Omega X nails Burizalor from behind and kicks him right in the face. Burizalor goes flying down. Omega X follows him down. Burizalor watches as Omega X drives an elbow into the gut of Burizalor. The evil tyrant goes flying down into the ground. Burizalor managed to stop himself in time as the impact caused a huge hole to form. He was quickly regaining his breath.

"It's time to finish this fight once and for all!"

Burizalor comes flying out of the hole. Omega X stops and watches as the two swords were coming from behind Burizalor. Burizalor hadn't noticed yet.

"Hey! Look out behind you! Get down now! They're coming right at you!"

Burizalor turns to look and was about to jump away but he was too late to do so. He watched as the one sword stabbed him right in the chest and the other stabbed him right through his right leg. Pain erupted throughout his whole body as blood started to spew out from his wounds.

"No… My own… attacks…"

The swords held Burizalor down to the ground as if he were a trapped game animal. Omega X had tried to warn him to avoid getting stabbed by his own ongoing attacks. But it was too late to even save him.

* * *

"Oh my goddramon… Can it be!" Azulongmon said.

"What is it, Azulongmon?" asked Sora.

"It's my brother. He's been defeated, hasn't he?" Kari cried.

"Well no… Lets just say that Burizalor is not his usual self. He's kind of tangled at the moment."

* * *

X gasped in disbelief and wipes the sweat from his forehead. He had just witnessed the shocking turn of events. A smile crept over his face.

"Way to nail it to him, Tai. Now that's letting that bitch have a taste of his own medicine!"

* * *

Burizalor was suffering from tremendous pain from the swords. Their sharp points had penetrated through parts of his skin. Blood was dripping to the ground and he was losing consciousness because of the large amounts of blood loss.

"In reality, you brought this all on yourself. It's a shame your life had to end this way in such a miserable way. I tried helping you but you didn't listen. Now you can die with this world, your so called home turf," Omega X said.

Burizalor was coughing up more blood and was unable to move parts of his body.

"I'm tired of fighting you. Goodbye, Burizalor."

Omega X started to walk away across the desolated landscape that was slowly being decimated because of the radical forces such as lighting, tornadoes, volcanic explosions and earthquakes. More rocky ledges were tumbling and falling into the magma oceans.

Just then, Burizalor was able to move his head a bit and he looked up at Omega X with his eyes barely opening.

"Wait… Don't leave me here like this… Don't go…"

Omega X stopped just in time and began to hear Burizalor's pleas. He was thinking about everything that Burizalor had done during the whole battle and the crimes that he has committed that he wasn't sorry for."

"Please… Don't go…"

Omega X clenched his fists in anger and looked like he was about to attack Burizalor.

"Please… Have mercy…"

"Mercy! Is that all you can say! After everything that you have done! And you expect me to take pity on you! Did you spare mercy when you killed Matt and even my best friend, Sora!"

"Please… Don't leave me here… Please… Forgive me…"

Omega X walked on over back to Burizalor and pulled out the swords out of his mangled body. He threw the two swords down and looked down upon the evil tyrant, whose body was blood-soaked at the moment.

"I managed to get your swords out of your body. You should be able to move now. If you want to get out of here, then you're on your own."

Omega X starts walking away and decides to start looking for a gateway to escape the dark dimension. Burizalor was still lying on the ground with two large wounds on his body.

The landscape was slowly dying away. Now there were only a few moments before the dark dimension explodes. More landscapes were sinking into the bottom of the magma oceans. Magma oceans were flowing over the remaining landscape and eating it up like a hungry and vicious animal.

The dark dimension was beginning to look like what earth may have looked like during its birth years. It was a molten lava-based environment with very little life and barely any air to breath.

* * *

"Ok believe it or not, but Omega X helped Burizalor free of his own attacks! I don't know why he did that but that was a fatal mistake on his part!" Azulongmon roared."Burizalor is weakened and the dark dimension is soon going to implode."

The group was now getting really anxious due to the fact that they might lose their leader at the hands of a dying dimension.

"Come back, big brother!" Kari cried out, "We need you back with us! Please… Come back safely…"

* * *

Omega X started walking across and looks up into the darkened skies. All he could ever think about is returning back home to see his loved ones.

Burizalor was slowly getting to his feet with the two wounds already causing him to be in such a weakened state. Omega X turned to face him.

Burizalor has been stabbed down by his own attacks. Now a vulnerable monster, how will he fare against Omega X now? But will Omega X make it back to the Digital World in time before the whole place implodes?

**(Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays)**

**(Preview)**

Sora: We're down to the final moments of the battle! It looks as if Burizalor is not done yet!

TK: When is this guy ever going to learn?

Kari: Deal the final blow to this creep, Tai!

Burizalor: You will die by my hand, Taichi! Now, die!

Omega X: You fool! You're the one who meets the afterlife!

X: Tai! You don't have much time! You've got five minutes left to hightail it out of...

Azulongmon: It's... too... late...

Sora: No! This can't be!

Mimi: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode Fifty-Eight!

**Omega X Puts an End to Burizalor! The Dark Dimension Implodes, Are Tai and Agumon Really Gone!**

Kari: Tai! Agumon! No!

Matt: Don't miss this shocking episode and stay tuned for the finale afterwards.

* * *

Coral: It all comes down to the final blow! Who will survive? We're getting close to the season finale.

Max: My dad kicked that ass, again! Burizalor can't touch my dad. What's he got left to prove?

Gohan: Remember, it's not over until it's over.

Tenchi: it's safe to say that Max's dad wins.

Coral: Be here next time as we witness who will deliver the final blow and be here as we decide to wrap the party up. Yeah, it's over. We're glad that you've had the time to come to our party and watch these episodes with us. It's been fun.

Max: Until then, we're out to clean this shit up.

Coral: Be here for the season finale. Peace everyone!

(Update 4/28/05: Lyrics removed.)


	38. Omega X Puts an End to Burizalor! The Da...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. Coral, Skull Satan, Marine Devilin, Metal Tyrannus and Burizalor are created characters of mine and I won't let anyone use them without my permission. 

Coral: We're here to wrap up the party. We've had one hell of a summer celebration. It's back to school for many. I bet you guys are pretty excited about that. 

SSJ4T: I have returned! 

Max: You're late. The party is now over. 

SSJ4T: That's ok. I was having a good time to myself. 

Max: Score with any new chicks? 

SSJ4T: You bet, my friend. 

Coral: Oh brother. Anyway, you missed a grand party and the Burizalor Saga is about to end. 

SSJ4T: Yep. Only this chapter and the epilogue are left. Then we'll have the first chapter to Digimon Fusion Zero Two up this week. I've got classes starting Monday, so I want to give the readers a taste of what to expect in Zero Two. 

Goku: That was a great party. Thanks, Coral! 

Coral: Anytime Goku. You make sure Vegeta cuts that crappy attitude. 

Tai: Just watch me kick some ass in the fic. 

Max: You bet, dad. 

Coral: Anyway, you guys check this fic. We're down to the finale of the battle. We'll see who delivers the final blow. 

Max: It better be my dad! 

Coral: Enjoy, ficcers. 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**Omega X Puts an End to Burizalor! The Dark Dimension Implodes, Are Tai and Agumon Really Gone?!**

Lava was already covering most of the landscape and volcanoes were sprouting from every direction. Lighting and hurricanes were quickly becoming increasingly common. The dark dimension is due to implode at any given minutes. Everything is set for 'armageddon' to occur. 

Omega X stood around and looked upon his fallen adversary. Burizalor was slowly getting to his feet with his arm and chest all cut open. Tons of blood was dripping from his wounds. His eyes were locked with Omega X's. He still retained the hatred for him for humiliating him. Omega X growled and started to walk away. 

Burizalor was slowly getting to his feet and regaining his composure. He barely had any power left and half of his masked face was already damaged from during the battle. He started walking towards Omega X. Omega X turned to face him. 

"Where do you think you're going, Taichi? Don't you realize that you're at the end of the line? There's no way out for you. All hopes of you making out of here alive have become much slimmer and slimmer. So you know just about everything. What do you expect me to do now?" 

"I don't give a damn what you do. You can stay and rot here for all I care. You could just get out of here so that you can leave. That way you can have enough time to think about everything that you have done." 

"What about you? There's no way you're going to make it out of here." 

"I'll find a way. Just you wait and see. My friends are calling for me to return and I shall do so." 

"Not as long as you're trapped here. There's no way out for you, my friend." 

The darkness of the landscape started to quickly spread across. Just about every source of light was slowly fading away and air supplies were quickly depleting as a result. 

***************************************************************************************** 

Azulongmon looked towards the other guardians. 

"Things aren't looking good in the dark dimension. It is set to implode at any given opportunity. If only we could do something to pull Omega X out of there. If only the cores had enough energy to create another portal big enough to bring Omega X back but at the same time keep Burizalor out and to keep him in his dark dimensional vortex where he belongs." 

"If only the cores had enough power," Zhuqiaomon replied, "If we lose the Digi-Destined of Courage then any hopes of gaining the perfect warrior is lost. He was the destined being to fuse with his digimon." 

"Oh big brother," Kari said, "What if he never makes it out?" 

Sora then said, "He's going to make it through. Burizalor is said to be begging for mercy if he got beat by Omega X. I know Tai and Agumon would be crazy enough to continue the fight. They never leave a battle without finishing it. And it's no better for Burizalor to come back and hunt us down for the rest of our lives." 

"That's a relief," TK said, "Tai is doing us a favor and he wants us all to return home safely. Besides, I have not lost hope yet! He's going to make it back home. I can't guarantee it, but I am just assuming and hoping. My crest of hope will help us remain strong-minded during this time of crisis." 

The other children were surprised at hearing little TK use such big and mature words of speech. This was an indication that he was quickly growing up, just as his brother had hoped in the first place. If anybody has matured a lot during the whole digimon adventure, it has been TK. While Tai and Matt may have been the strongest members of the group, TK was the toughest and the quickest to mature. He went from being a sacred crybaby to a young courageous boy who developed some adult attributes. He's replied more on his friends than his family during the whole adventure but will do anything to protect his family from such threats as Burizalor, Myotismon, Etemon and even, Devimon. 

"He's right," Mimi said, "If he is willing to remain strong. Then I will too. I may have been a crybaby and a spoiled brat at first, but that's because that's how I was when you first met me. Since then, I've learned new responsibilities and I'm always here to help at the time of need. Believe me, I've also matured as well. Though, I can be a little whiny at times but I remained a strong-hearted person and will protect my family as long as I live." 

"Me too," Joe said as he stood up. "Gomamon maybe a little wise crack but he's really helped me become a more responsible person. That is why I possess the Crest of Reliability. I am here to look out the safety of the others. I may not be as strong as Tai and Matt, but if there's anything, I definitely have the reliable skills to be a reliable Digi-Destined." 

"I managed to use my knowledge to get us out of sticky situations," Izzy said, "I definitely have the brains of the group. And if it weren't for me, I wouldn't have gotten you all out of dangerous predicaments. It was I who lended a hand in finding out the correct cards during the time Myotismon's castle was going to cave in on us." 

"And that we are proud to have a boy with tons of knowledge. I admire you for your curiosity," Tentomon said. 

"As the possessor of the crest of love," Sora said, "I use my love to show that I really do care for you all. That's why I kind of mother you all around during times of grief. And TK, when you said that you didn't miss your mom as much when you were around me, it really meant something to me. Maybe it will teach me to become a responsible parent one day. I know for a fact that my mother loves me, no matter how much she wants me to give up on something like soccer. She shows that she cares for my safety." 

The Digi-Destined's grief were slowly fading away. Suddenly, the symbols of their crests activated from their chests. They were amazed at what they saw and the symbols shot out beams of light towards the floating cores. They gave the cores more power to add for the guardians. 

"Digi-Destined, because of you displaying your emotions, the symbols of your crests were able to surface and give us the power we needed to restore power to the cores," Azulongmon said. 

"Yeah. This happened to me before," Joe said, "Right after we lost out crests to Burizalor. I thought for sure that we lost them after he crushed them, but I realized that the symbol of my crest was a part of me. I didn't need the power of my crest anymore. It was within me this whole time." 

"Then they must represent ourselves," replied Sora, "That's so cool." 

"Prodigious. Like Joe's Crest of Reliability and my knowledge." 

"My crest of friendship. I still have mine but I agree with you all. I felt the power within me when I told Gabumon to digivolve. It is a part of our traits. The crests mean nothing, so we don't need them anymore." 

"And that's the reason why he and Agumon fused," Azulongmon said, "After their crest was destroyed by Burizalor. They were building up some kind of power within them. It was the power of their crest of courage that enabled them to fuse into the fused warrior known as Omega X. The crests didn't matter anymore and Agumon can mega digivolve into War Greymon at any moment as long as Tai believes in his courage and the symbol of his crest shall surface and give Agumon that power. It's a simple but a very rare occurrence. And now, Omega X is battling the evil Burizalor as a way to build up his courage. The more he fights, the stronger they shall become. But they must hurry, because the dark dimension is set to blow at any given moment." 

The Digi-Destined remained strong and their chests were glowing their respective crest symbols. They started to give more power to the cores. The digimon sat around and watched their human partners go to work and full as much energy as they can to refill the cores to make them active once again. This was any last chance to create a portal just in time to save Omega X. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile back at the dark dimension, Burizalor was approaching Omega X as began clenching his fists. Omega X growled angrily and started walking off into the desolated landscape. 

"So where are you going? Aren't you going to attempt to blast open and break free out of this hell. Or maybe you'll start dancing around and hoping for the next portal to appear so that you can get back home. Well what's it going to be? You don't have enough energy to even create a portal for yourself. You can't even use my ship since it has been destroyed. Is going to be a really tough choice for you to make. Time is running out." 

Omega X turns to face him as a look of worry started to form across his face. Burizalor began laughing at him. 

"It's quite ironic really, because it's going to be you that actually gets to witness his own death in person. I'll say this, so much for the awesome power of fusion. Heh, you can't even beat a dead dimension." 

"Maybe not. But it was enough in beating you, Burizalor." 

Omega X flew up and attempted to find a portal by air. Burizalor looked up and kept his eyes on him. Suddenly, flashbacks of the entire fight started to repeat over and over again in his mind. Burizalor was clenching his fists and clenching his teeth. He could even hear Omega X's own words during the battle's conclusion. 

_"It's done." _

"What are you saying?" 

"I'm saying that you're losing a large amount of energy. You aren't even a challenge anymore. It wouldn't be fair to continue fighting you." 

"Grrr! Nothing but computer data scum!" 

Then he began to visualize the whole battle against War Greymon in his mind. 

_Flashbacks _

Burizalor felt a gust of powerful wind rush by him. He stopped for a moment to see who it was. The other Digi-Destined turned to see who it was that appeared. 

Before them, War Greymon was standing there with Tai at his side. The others were happy to see him and they jumped for joy. 

Burizalor turned to see War Greymon. Then he turned to face Tai. 

"So you must be Burizalor. Your the one responsible for the horrible chains of events that have occurred in the Digital World." "Well. It's been a great chain of events, don't you think, huh?" 

Later.... 

War Greymon cried out, "You maybe a million times stronger than me, Burizalor. But I won't let my friends down. So get ready, cause I'm going all out on you! Ten times my normal power!" 

Burizalor suddenly felt a rush of energy coming from War Greymon. The heroic digimon started to power up as a bright orange aura formed around him. Burizalor started to show a little anxiousness but he was ready for anything that War Greymon was going to throw at him. 

Suddenly War Greymon phases out quickly and decks Burizalor right in the face. War Greymon goes flying right at Burizalor and goes for another fist to the face. But Burizalor was able to fly up. War Greymon put his hands back and pushed them forward and shot out a powerful beam. 

"Terra Beam!" 

Burizalor watched as the beam was coming right at him. He couldn't phase out nor could he blast it away. He put his hands out and attempted to stop it and push it back. 

"Mach Speed Times 10!" 

War Greymon put more power into the beam and made it push right back at Burizalor. Then the beam hit Burizalor as a huge explosion took place. 

The smoke cleared away and Burizalor was hovering up with his hand extended out. He shook furiously as he noticed some cuts and scratches on his hand. He looked down at War Greymon and was growling with sheer anger. 

Then.... 

Burizalor looked down at War Greymon and concern was overcoming him. 

_"Where did this one come from? I've never seen such a digimon such as him. He's somehow different from the rest. Strange. How could such a digimon generate this much strength? I must take this mutant out once and for all."_

Burizalor looked at his hand. It was covered from cuts and scratches after pushing back that tremendous ki-blast that War Greymon shot at him. He looked down at War Greymon and his expression showed a lot of rage and anger. 

"Prepare to die, War Greymon!" 

Burizalor flies down towards the battlegrounds and faces off against War Greymon. War Greymon got into a fighting stance despite losing a lot of energy since using the Courage Beam. 

"It is time to die, War Greymon. And where you are going is somewhere even worse than hell itself!" 

Then... 

Tai pulled his arms back and pushed them forward. War Greymon did the same and felt his body start to crumble after releasing the huge force of energy. 

**"Life Bomb!"**

Suddenly, a large orange ball of energy came hurtling towards where Burizalor was hovering. Burizalor looked up and saw the large Terra Force coming right at him. His eyes widened in shock at the sight of it. He watched as it swallowed up his death ball beam. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" 

The Terra Force ball started to push Burizalor back. Even the powerful brute strength and speed of Burizalor wasn't enough to push the energy ball back. 

"THIS THING! IT'S TOO POWERFUL! NO! DAMN YOU, DIGI-DESTINED!" 

War Greymon flew right at Tai and snatched him away and started towards the other Digi-Destined. 

"You guys! We have to get away from here now! Lets go!" 

Angemon and Angewomon went over to help Leomon to his feet and carried him over to the others and away from the battlefield. The others all followed Tai and War Greymon's lead. 

The ball of energy pushed Burizalor further back into the ground. His screams were becoming increasingly blood curling like never before. Burizalor's eyes started to bulge open while he continued to scream. 

"I CAN'T PUSH IT BACK! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I SWEAR THAT I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" 

Burizalor screamed out as he was pushed further down into the ground. Then there was a large explosion. The force of the explosion was like a small meteorite striking the surface. The force of the explosion caused shock waves to push everything back and the ground was crumbling like never before. 

Just as though everything seemed to turn for the worst, it turned out to be better. As the smoke cleared away, there was nothing left but a pile of rubble. There were no movements. Not even any power level readings. It was just total silence, until water started coming out the ground. There was a large hole in the middle of the ground where the Cosmic Terra Force had struck. 

Next... 

On top of the trolley cart, there was a huge figure. It was a familiar figure. He looked pretty scarred up and beat up, but it was none other than Burizalor. The evil monster looked down at the children with an enraged look. Then his frown turned into a cruel smile. 

"It can't be!" Tai said. 

"No! He died! We used that Life Bomb! He couldn't have survived it!" Agumon exclaimed. 

"How can he still be living?" Leomon said as he balled his fists up. 

"Mommy..." TK said. 

The whole scene started to turn dark, even the skies were turning a dark red color. It suited Burizalor's rage. He pointed his finger towards the children. His smile got even bigger and a beam shot out from his finger. It was being directed towards one of the children. To his horror, Tai saw the beam coming towards him. 

"Taichi!" Leomon exclaimed as he ran and pushed Tai aside. 

But his fate would be a fatal one as the beam penetrated right through the chest of Leomon. Leomon cried out in pain as Burizalor kept the beam right on him. 

"No! Leomon!" Tai exclaimed as he went to help him but the others restrained him. 

Leomon fell to the ground with a hole in his chest. Blood came spilling out from his wound and he had lost total consciousness. 

And then.... 

Burizalor pointed his finger towards the children and it looked like he was pointing to Tai but as soon as he shot out his deadly beam, it went straight towards Sora. 

The scene seemed to be in slow motion for a moment and the beam was coming right for Sora. Tai watched in horror and went to push Sora aside. But as soon as he reached out to her, the beam went right through her chest and through her heart. Tai's eyes widened in fear and shock at what he just witnessed. 

Sora fell limp to the ground and her eyes became glazed over. Tai ran to her side and held her in his arms. 

"Sora… No… This can't be happening…" 

Tai's eyes started to water down in tears. He lost Matt and now he lost his best friend, Sora. Burizalor has taken away two of the most important people of the group. 

Then.... 

Suddenly, Tai started to shake with total rage and he clenched his digivice. Agumon watched Biyomon crying at Sora's body. He turned to face Burizalor and his eyes turned a different color, a more darker and redder color. He felt the same kind of rage that Tai was feeling. 

"Burizalor... I won't let you get away with this. No more. You have caused too much pain already! I've had it with you. **NO MORE!** I said, **NO MORE YOU NO GOOD BASTARD!**" 

Tai dropped his digivice and it shattered into pieces. The other children watched in horror as Tai's body started to glow a red color. Then Agumon was glowing as well. The ground started to shake around them and a barrier formed around them. Burizalor watched in horror to what transpired. 

"I won't let you kill anymore innocent souls," Tai said, "You hear me?! **NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**" 

Tai let out a raging, blood curling scream, as did Agumon. The ground started to shake around them and the barrier got even bigger. It looked as though they were about to transform as they were being pulled against one another. 

**"FUSION EVOLVE!"**

"Agumon fusion evolve! **OMEGA X!**" 

As the smoke cleared away, the newest form of Agumon stood in front of Burizalor. The other children couldn't believe their own eyes. Agumon and Tai had fused into the legendary warrior. Burizalor couldn't believe at what he was seeing. 

Then... 

Omega X drives an elbow into Burizalor one last time as the evil tyrant goes flying back into several nearby canyons. Omega X stopped in place and got into a fighting stance. He waited for his adversary to rise out of the rubble. Burizalor quickly gets to his feet and his eyes widen in rage. He faced Omega X and was about to attack. 

Next... 

"It's done." 

"Huh?! What do you are saying?!" 

"Your energy level is depleting after each blow. In fact, you aren't even a challenge anymore. I'm satisfied now. I have destroyed your pride. You lost to a worthy fighter. Now admit defeat!" 

"No! You didn't win!" 

"It wouldn't be right to continue this fight. You are too scared and ashamed. Live with the loss, its going to be going through your mind for the rest of your life. Now go back to where ever it is you came from and think about what you have done. There's no point in killing you when I know I can beat you." 

Burizalor was shaking with rage and refused to listen to what Omega X was saying to him. 

End of Flashback 

Omega X goes flying up and looking for a portal to escape through before the whole dimension starts to implode. Burizalor looked down and clenched his fists angrily. His eyes were full of hatred and burining rage. 

"You stupid digimon! You actually you won?! You don't realize to whom you're dealing with! I am Burizalor! I am Lord of all Worlds! You can't win! And you're just a mere peon and a mortal in my eyes!" 

Omega X continues to make his way up. He has no idea of what Burizalor is going to do next. 

"Now you shall learn... You will die by my **HAND ONLY!**" 

Burizalor appears in front of Omega X and quickly forms a giant death ball on one finger. 

"Think you have beaten me?! I'm one step ahead of you now! Now I shall crush you with this! Now say goodbye!" 

Burizalor tosses down the large ball of energy and hurtles it towards Omega X. Omega X held his arms out and watched as it started to push him back. Burizalor laughed hysterically as the ball started to push Omega X back. 

"Grr! You damned fool! Don't you ever realize defeat?! Well now, you shall learn how to **DIE!!!!**" 

Omega X pushes the energy ball and blasts a beam at it. The energy ball goes flying back right at Burizalor. Burizalor's eyes widened in total shock and watched as his own attack was being sent straight at him. Burizalor attempts to blast it away but was unable to. The energy ball sends Burizalor flying back into the background of the dark dimension. Then Burizalor watches as the ball sends him into an eclipse. Burizalor watches as his body started to quickly melt and fade away by the huge heat mass. A huge explosion occurs as the eclipse and the energy ball themselves exploded into masses of smoke, dust and ashes. A wave of energy comes pushing everything back after the large impact. 

Omega X held his hand down and sighed heavily. He powered down and savored his victory. The evil tyrant known as Burizalor has now been defeated. Omega X turns around and goes flying around the dark dimension in search for the portal to get back to the Digital World. 

The landscape looks like it was about to blow. Everything was being covered in hot molten rock and magma oceans were starting to surface. 

Radical lighting was striking everywhere and most of the air supply was quickly being cut off. All signs of life have been completely erased. All that remained is one individual in this dimension and that is, Omega X. 

After beating Burizalor, Omega X was flying everywhere around the dark dimension in search for a portal to get back to the Digital World. It was so dark that it was very difficult for him to even find a portal. 

He stopped to look at the scenery. It was as if he were in hell right now and hell was about to swallow him up whole as a result. He had to act quickly before he would be erased completely from existence. 

Things were looking bleak for Omega X and there wasn't much time left. Only a few minutes remained for him to escape the dying dimension and make it back to the Digital World in time. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, the four guardians gasp at what just transpired. They couldn't believe it. Burizalor has been defeated, at last. 

"I… I can't believe it… It's over…"Azulongmon said, "This is just unbelievable." 

"What is it, guardian?" asked Sora, "It must be bad. Oh go ahead and tell us, we can handle it." 

"We're ready for anything," replied Kari, "Even if my brother lost." 

"Yo! Chill and listen to what I'm about to say," said Azulongmon. 

The children all gathered around the guardians. They were about to listen to what Azulongmon was about to say. He has the news concerning the fight in the dark dimension. 

"The fight is over. Burizalor is dead." 

The children cheered happily and praised for their leader. 

"Yeah! I knew he could do it!" TK said, "He beat Burizalor!" 

"Yes. Burizalor pleaded for Omega X to forgive him and Omega X helped him for a moment and spared him of his life. But Burizalor turned on him and attempted to destroy him with a large energy ball but Omega X was able to send it right back to Burizalor and it blew him to smithereens!" 

"Man! What a jerk Burizalor turned out to be!" Joe snapped. 

"Indeed." 

"Thank god," Sora replied, "You actually did it, Tai. I'm proud of you." 

"Brother. Now you'll surely come back home with us," Kari said. 

"I can't believe it," Matt said, "Well I'll be damned. He has actually done it. Way to stick it to him, dude!" 

"Alright Tai!" Mimi cheered happily, "There's no way we can lose you now!" 

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle," Izzy said, "He did it." 

"Please, will you quiet down," Azulongmon said, "I'm not quite done. In fact, Tai might very well lose!" 

"Lose?! But how?!" Mimi cried. 

"By remaining in the dark dimension. Sure he defeated Burizalor, but the dark dimension is due to explode at any moment. There isn't much time left." 

Everything went quiet as the Digi-Destined stopped cheering due to the fact that their leader might not even make it back. 

"The dark world is beginning to look like boiling spaghetti sauce. It would take a miracle for anybody to escape in time!" 

"But can't you guardians do anything to help him?" Sora cried. 

"Yes. The powers from within you enabled us to gather as much energy as we can. That way we can activate the cores once again. Then we shall try to create a portal in the dark dimension in order for Omega X to escape through. But since time is quickly running out, it will be very hard. But we shall try our best." 

Azulongmon turned towards the other guardians. They watched as the cores were circling around them. Then they were in the center of ground. There was a glowing light coming out from each one. The guardians chanted some sort of unknown digimon language and the cores started to activate. Light was coming out from each core. 

The Digi-Destined watched on patiently and waited to see if the cores would actually create a portal powerful enough to bring Tai and Agumon back from out of the dark dimension. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Omega X flew across the landscape and looked down for any sources of transportation. This way he can escape a lot faster than just flying. Now the skies were becoming increasingly hot since there was no ozone layer to block out any radioactive light. 

_"There! I can see Burizalor's base and his ship looks pretty beaten up, but I have to give it a try."_

Omega X goes flying down towards the ship and notices that there is a large hole at the very top of it. He flew down and went through the hole. As he made it inside, he flew right through a long hallway and there were no signs of life within the ship since all of the soldiers were killed earlier. 

Omega X found a door leading into the control room. He walked in and found a control panel with several buttons. 

_"Alright! This is it! Now where is the on button to this thing? Ok, you use a TV remote just about everyday. This shouldn't be any different."_

Omega X picks looks down ad sees a button and at the side it read: 

**Activation for Lift Off**. 

_"There! Now time to get out of this hell hole!"_

Omega X felt the ship starting to rise up and he sighed with relief. He was going back home and there was nothing that will stop him now. 

_"Digital World! Here we come!"_

Suddenly, the ground started to shake and the ship was starting to collapse. Omega X felt the ship losing its power and the lava underground was starting to spew out. 

_"Oh no! What the hell is going on?! The ship is down! Now what?! No dammit! This can't be happening! No!"_

Omega X felt the ship starting to tip over. He looked out through a nearby window shield and watched as the ship was falling down into the pool of lava. Omega X had to do something and fast. Well, there was nothing else to do. Omega X flies up and breaks through the roof of the ship in order to escape out. Omega X looked down and watched as the ship fell into the magma bed below. 

_"Damn! That was my only way out of there!"_

Omega X started to fly around in attempt to find his way out. He could not give up. He had to return home to see his friends and family. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Just as the four Holy Beasts were just about done collecting more energy for the orbs. They felt something about to implode. They stopped and faced the Digi-Destined. 

"Digi-Destined! It's happening! The dark dimension is about to implode!" Azulongmon said. 

The Digi-Destined gasped in shock and couldn't take the suspense. Now they were in total fear. There was nothing they could do now. Sora held onto Kari tightly as a way to keep her calm at the moment. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Omega X looked around his surroundings and watched as everything started to fade into a white and blank color. He let out a loud cry and he witnessed a large explosion take place. And as the explosion took place, the whole dimension imploded into nothing more than empty space. Everything that made up the whole dark dimension was already gone. There were no signs of any life activity. Not even traces of Omega X were left. 

*************************************************************************************** 

"Oh no... It's over..." Azulongmon said. 

"What? You mean he's gone entirely?" Sora asked, "Oh Tai..." 

"Could you check the condition of the dimension?" asked Izzy. 

"Yes. I will try." 

Azulongmon began to see the dark dimension through his mind. There was nothing left but total darkness and lifeless space. 

"Yes. Just as I expected it, there's nothing but cold and total darkness. No signs of any life anywhere. Everything is gone. I'm so sorry, Digi-Destined." 

"Brother..." Kari said, "I can't believe that you're gone." 

"What an honorable sacrifice he mad," Matt said, "I managed to put my life on the line but nothing compared to Tai's. He wanted to stay and resume the fight in order for us to escape. Tai, I should have been there with you and helping you." 

Sadness had taken its toll upon the Digi-Destined. The guardians were just as sad but they had work to do. It was time for the Digi-Destined to return home at any moment. 

"Digi-Destined. We will attempt to find the Digi-Destined of Courage as hard as we can. I believe that he was entirely killed. But as a way to keep in contact with you concerning Tai, I shall give the child of light my orb." 

The digicore started coming towards Kari. She captured it and held it tightly in her arms. 

"But why does she need it?" asked Gatomon. 

"So this way I can communicate with her and I shall contact her if I find any news concerning her brother. Now Kari, I want you to take care of it." 

"I will. Please, do all that you can to find my brother." 

"We will. Now it is time for you to return home, Digi-Destined. You have saved our world and we thank you. Now we shall return the favor by finding the one named Tai." 

"No thank you very much," Sora said, "We were chosen to save this world and we appreciate everything you done for us in the very end, guardians. Please, do you best on finding Tai. We would be grateful if he were to return." 

"Yes. You're thank you shall be blessed. Now it is time." 

Azulongmon shot out a beam of light and a portal started to form. 

"This shall led you back to your home, Digi-Destined. We thank you for everything. And if you want to return, just use the core's power to activate a portal or simply use your digivice to open a digital port into the Digital World." 

"I will," Kari replied, "So are we ready?" 

The children nodded and they started towards the portal. Matt turned to look back at the Digital World. A smile came across his face. 

_"I know you're still out there, dude. It's only a matter of time for you to return home. I just know you will be back. Well goodbye, Tai."_

"Tai, we need you. You're the heart of this whole team. Tai, I've always wanted to tell you this and I never got the chance. Tai, you mean a lot to me. I love you..." Sora thought to herself. 

The children went through the portal and it closed up. 

"Now we shall do our part, fellow guardians," Azulongmon said, "We must find the Digi-Destined of Courage! He's out there somewhere and I can feel his presence. We must act now and find him." 

The Holy Beasts agreed with each other and dismissed each other back to their respective guarding grounds. Azulongmon went back to his eastern quadrant and began using his powers to pick up any power readings from the boy who inherited the crest of courage. So far, nothing yet but it will take a long time for him to actually find him. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, the Digi-Destined returned back home to their parents. The families all reunited with one another. 

Sora and her mother reunited. Their love towards each other has become stronger than ever, now they have Biymon at their side. Even Sora's mother has accepted her as a new addition to the family. 

Mimi reunited with her two loving parents. Now she doesn't plan on being as spoiled as she was before, ok maybe not too spoiled but she was glad to see her parents. They even accepted Palmon to live with them. 

Izzy was glad to see his parents as well. They have already met Tentomon and are more than happy to let him live with them. Izzy was thankful for letting Tentomon stay. 

Joe and Gomamon were happy that they were going to be living together along with Joe's family. Now Joe can look to Gomamon as his 'second brother', a rather charming one at that. 

TK and his mother were happy to be reunited. Patamon was now a new addition to their home. Matt's father was the same way. He allowed Gabumon to stay with them. It seemed as though the whole was reunited for only a short period of time. But it sure made TK and Matt happier. 

But the Kamiyas were devastated to have lost their son. Kari had told them everything that had happened. They couldn't take the fact that their son was gone and might never come back. But Kari explained to them about the core that she was given by Azulongmon. She was certain that Tai was still alive and would return home. 

_"Big brother. Wherever you are now, just remember that we'll be waiting. You saved two worlds from destruction. You may not physically be here with us but spiritually you are. Come back soon, Tai."_

The whole world soon recovered from the latest catastrophe that has occurred over the past few days. Now the human world and the Digital World have all been restored to the way they were. All that was evil was kept at bay. The Digi-Destined vowed to protect both worlds from any new evil that would eventually appear one day. But the one thing they waited for the most was the eventual arrival of their beloved leader, Tai Kamiya, better known as Taichi Kamiya. Not to mention Agumon as well 

An image of Tai and Agumon emulated brightly over the earth and over the Digital World. They watched them as if they were guardian angels. However, they were not dead and would eventually return home. It was just only a matter of time. 

At last, the mighty Burizalor has been laid to rest. Yes, Omega X has ended the wicked reign of Burizalor and the Digital World is saved from his evil clutches. However, the hero was not able to escape and has vanished within the dark dimension. The Digi-Destined have returned to their families after a grueling battle. They mourn for their fallen leader. Kari knows that her brother is still out there in the digital world. She awaits the return of her brother and legendary hero, Taichi Kaimya. 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

Kari: It has been several months since the first adventure into the Digital World and since the Digi-Destined had their encounter with Burizalor. It especially has been several months since Tai and Agumon haven't been able to return. There hasn't been any type of significant activity in the Digital World. All seems peaceful, and the guardians are doing their best to keeping the Digital World cleaned up. The final episode to Zero One is entitled... 

**Taichi Still Alive?! Hikari's Tears of Happiness!**

Kari: Brother. I know you'll come back someday. 

[Preview for Digimon Fusion Zero Two] 

Davis: What a preview already?! We haven't even finished the final episode to Zero One! 

Kari: We've got to show this preview. It's a new adventure for Zero Two! You can expect better battles, new enemies, and awesome new friends. 

Yolei: That includes the three new Digi-Destined! 

Cody: Those new kids would be us. 

TK: Here's what to expect for the new second series! An evil genius named the Digimon Kaiser, new Digi-Destined, new digimon, more kick ass battles, an unknown kid from the future, the return of a once dead tyrant, killer androids, new fusion warriors, the return of the Digi-Destined of courage and a villain ten-times stronger than Burizalor! 

Kari: All this and more on the new season of Digimon Fusion! Zero Two! 

Kids: Don't miss it! 

Davis: I'm going to a star! 

*************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: Damn! What a finale, but we're not done yet. 

Max: I can't believe you killed my father off! You bastard! 

Coral: Look on the bright side, the next chapter reveals that he's alive. 

Max: True, but I just wanted to get that out of my system. 

Tai: At least I'll get to survive. Being dead would suck tremendously. 

Coral: So, we're down to the last chapter? Well, it's been nice knowing ya Season One. 

SSJ4T: We're now getting ready for Fusion Zero Two this fall. Be sure to check out the final chapter to Season One. Until next time, peace out! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	39. Taichi Still Alive! Hikari's Tears of Ha...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. Coral, Skull Satan, Marine Devilin, Metal Tyrannus and Burizalor are created characters of mine and I won't let anyone use them without my permission. 

SSJ4T: It's final chapter you guys have been waiting for. So enough talking and let's get on with the fic. Enjoy. 

*********************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**Taichi Still Alive?! Hikari's Tears of Happiness!**

It has been several months since the first adventure into the Digital World and since the Digi-Destined had their encounter with Burizalor. It especially has been several months since Tai and Agumon haven't been able to return. There hasn't been any type of significant activity in the Digital World. All seems peaceful, and the guardians are doing their best to keeping the Digital World cleaned up. 

Kari sat down near the window in her room. She let out a sigh and held the digicore next to her. 

"Tai. I really wish you were back. Things around here haven't been the same without you." 

Gatomon comes walking into the room. 

"You doing alright, Kari?" 

Kari nodded and placed the digi core back onto the floor. 

"I just wanted to tell you that dinner is almost ready." 

"Ok. I really haven't had anything good to eat in the past couple of days." 

"Are you going on a diet?" 

"No silly. I'm just..." 

Suddenly the digi core started to glow. Kari walked over to it and picked it up. 

"You're just what? Hey, it's glowing!" 

"Yeah. The guardians must be trying to tell us something." 

Azulongmon appears on the core and sends a direct message to Kari. 

"You need to get back to the Digital World immediately. I got some news concerning the Digi-Destined of Courage!" 

"Ah! Tai! He's back! Gatomon! He's got to be back!" 

"Well, lets go find out then." 

"We better let the others know." 

"Right." 

************************************************************************************** 

Later that day, all of the seven Digi-Destined arrived in the Digital World with their digimon. 

" 

"Shh! Quiet Mimi!" said Izzy. 

Azulongmon appears along with the other four guardians. 

"I heard that little comment. Believe me, this is much more important than your hair. I got good news concerning the Digi-Destined of Courage." 

The Digi-Destined awaited his answer and were getting anxious. Now the long wait will be over. All of that waiting and wondering will now come to an end. 

"The one you call Tai Kamiya has been found! Him and Agumon were found laying in a forest just near the Primary Village." 

The Digi-Destined all cheered along and were happy to hear the good news. 

"Yeah," Sora said, "What a way to stay alive, Tai!" 

"Now he's ready to come home with us," Kari said. 

"Now hold just a moment. That's not all. But Tai has requested that he stay here in the Digital World," said Azulongmon. 

"Huh? But why?" TK asked, "I thought he be wanting to go home." 

"It is beyond my power. It was his decision. He felt that he would help us clean up the Digital World. Plus we wants Agumon to excel in power under special training." 

"So he's trying to become the strongest Digi-Destined?" Matt said, "Man. I should be getting special lessons, too. Oh well, I can always cut school and spar with Tai for some free time." 

"Matt this is serious," said Sora. 

"So I know how much you want him to return home, but he chooses to stay here. Kari, just because he chose to stay here, you and the others are still able to see him when you come and visit the Digital World. He would be glad to see you all again but now he and Agumon are going through a special training session. They want to exceed the fusion power level and push their limits to a whole new level." 

"I understand, Azulongmon. As long as I know that my brother is doing well, that's all that matters to me," Kari said, "I'll come and visit him as many times as I like." 

The other Digi-Destined agreed. However, Matt was visibly upset. 

_"So he's trying to surpass me and Gabumon in power, huh? We'll see about that! Tai, if you can fuse with your digimon and exceed your power level to a new level, then so can Gabumon and I!"_

"I bid you farewell, Chosen Children. And remember, you each have a job to do. The Digital World is still vulnerable to evil forces attempting to destroy it. You must act and fight the evil." 

The Digi-Destined all looked to each other. 

"We all got jobs to do and its our responsibilities as the Chosen Children to complete them," Kari said. 

They all nodded their heads, except Matt. He was clencing his fists and growled to himself. He would soon prove to Tai that he's as good as he ever will be. 

"We will succeed," Sora said. 

They all nodded in agreement and held their fists up in unison. This was to show that they were ready for just about anything and will fight whatever it is that will soon oppose them. They each got responsibilities and must meet them in order to succeed and preserve the Digital World and their own world. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, deep down in the dark and farthest regions of the dark dimension there was a rather large hole and within it was another world. It looked like the universe, however, there were actual life forms in this dimension. 

Several alien-like creatures were swarming in masses around something similar to a dying corpse. They were feeding on pieces of chunks. Suddenly, a huge hovercraft was passing by. The carrion-feeding little creatures swarmed away like vultures and lying down was a rather familiar corpse. It was Burizalor, or was it? His body was almost completely torn up. Half of his face was gone and his skin was beginning to rot away. Besides his head and face, all was left was half of his upper body and an arm. His other arm was completely torn off. 

His eye and mouth were barely moving any. There was a skeletal distinction in his mouth since half of his face was torn off. He tried speaking but it was very faint. 

"Data... Nothing but a piece of data scum..." 

The rather large spaceship-sized hovercraft stopped and a hatchet door opened up. A rather large hook came out of it. The hook comes right down near the corpse and stabbed through its back. Small amounts of blood came dripping out. The hook picks up the torn up body and carries it aboard. 

The hatchet door closes up and Burizalor's torn up body was placed in a center of a dark room. He could barely see anything, but what he saw were two glowing red eyes. It began to speak, but it had a feminine tone of voice. 

"Well. Well, if it isn't Burizalor! You're the destroyer of many worlds, aren't you? What happened to you? You been beaten by a digimon? Don't worry. You're in good hands now. With my help, you'll be back to being the most powerful force in all dimensions. I can guarantee you that. Now lets get started, shall we? Ha. Ha. Ha." 

_The End?!_

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview for Digimon Zero Two with "Target Akai Shougeki" playing] 

Kari: It's been four years since our digimon adventure! We start off fresh! TK and Kari are going to the same school together! By the way, let me introduce to you some of the new kids. 

Davis: Hey, what do you think you're doing with Kari, buddy?! 

Kari: No, his name is not buddy. It's TK. 

Yolei: Hiya! My name is Miyako Inoue. Or just refer to me as Yolei. Please to meet you. 

Cody: I'm Hida Iori, or I'm fine with just Cody. 

Davis: You can call me Daisuke Motomiya, or you can just call me Davis. 

Izzy: You guys! We've got problems in the digital world! We've got some jerk enslaving digimon. He goes by the name... 

Kaiser: Just call me the Digimon Kaiser. I'm the new bad boy in town. 

TK: Let's go! It's time to stop this Kaiser 

Veemon: Hi, Davis! I'm Veemon! 

Davis: I guess I'll take it from here. The first episode of Digimon Fusion Zero Two is entitled... 

**Four Years Later: The Digimon Kaiser Appears! Ascend to Battle, Flamedramon!**

Kaiser: Don't miss my grand debut, or I'll make you a slave! 

************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: There you have it. So say goodbye to Season One and hello to Zero Two. 

Coral: Looks like this second season might be worth it. I hope it's better than the real Zero two. 

Max: I'll never forgive those Toei bastards for making a Sorato. They must die. 

SSJ4T: Look on the bright side, Max. In this version of Zero Two, Sorato does not exist. 

Tai: Thank god for you SSJ4T. 

Coral: It's onto Zero Two. It's a new season of fusion fun. 

SSJ4T: Make sure to check out the first chapter of Zero Two, which is posted now. You'll have a taste of what's to come this fall. Until then, peace out everyone. The party is over. 

************************************************************************************** 


End file.
